Lewat Telepon
by Naomi Koala
Summary: Ini sudah lewat delapan bulan sejak kau mengingkari janji kita. Aku masih menunggumu, lewat telepon yang dulu selalu berdering setiap malamnya karnamu. mulai dari tiap malam, berlanjut dua hari sekali.. tiga hari sekali.. seminggu sekali.. dua minggu sekali.. sebulan sekali.. dan hingga akhirnya menghilang... Gray-sama, kau dimana?
1. Kau dimana?

**~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

- **Lewat Telepon** -

Chapter 1 : Kau dimana?

* * *

 **Juvia POV**

Akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit resah dengan hubungan yang sudah ku jalani selama hampir 3 tahun ini. Pacarku Gray, semakin terasa aneh setiap hari nya. Sejak satu setengah tahun lalu, ia pergi ke kota Crocus bersama Lyon, Natsu dan Lucy untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Sedangkan aku masih di Magnolia, memilih untuk tetap disini kuliah bersama Erza. Sejujurnya, Aku ingin sekali ikut kesana. Tapi apa daya, aku tak bisa meninggalkan ibuku seorang diri di sini. Bukannya aku tak terima dengan hubungan jarak jauh ini. Hanya saja, aku sedikit merasa takut..

Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu berlebihan?

* * *

15 Desember, tahun lalu

Aku menunggunya di depan stasiun Magnolia. Sejak pagi tadi, hujan terus saja turun mengguyur kota ini. Suara tetesannya menemani kala penantianku seorang diri. Hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang ke dua, tak terasa telah kulewati waktuku dua tahun bersamanya. Aku merasa aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia. Bukan karna memiliki pacar yang sangat tampan. Tapi karna teringat tentang Gray yang menyatakan perasaannya atau lebih tepatnya membalas perasaanku tepat dua tahun lalu, ditempat ini.

Aku sangat menantikan kedatangannya. Aku tak peduli dengan hujan yang mengguyurku. Meski menggunakan payung, tetap saja setengah tubuhku sedikit basah dibuatnya. Tapi, yang terpenting adalah aku bisa bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama.

Aku benar-benar tak sabar ingin melihat wajahnya...

Tak lama aku menunggu, akhirnya kereta dari Crocus tiba. Aku segera bangkit dan mendekati kereta itu, berharap pintu gerbong didepanku ini cepat terbuka. Begitu aku selesai berharap, langsung saja pintu itu terbuka dengan cepat.

Aku langsung menyebar pandang, menjelikan mata memperhatikan satu persatu penumpang yang keluar. Hingga pintu itu sepi, dan keluar penumpang terakhir. Tubuhku bergetar. Rasanya perasaan aneh tiba-tiba saja menghantui seluruh tubuhku.

 _Mungkin ia keluar dari pintu yang lain._

Aku langsung memutar balik badan diikuti dengan pintu kereta yang mulai tertutup. Lagi-lagi aku memutar pandang, tapi masih tak kutemui sosok putih berambut raven itu. Aku mengatupkan tangan didepan dada, memainkan jari sambil menekan perasaan aneh itu.

 _Ah, mungkin saja dia naik kereta yang lain._

Aku segera menoleh pada jadwal keberangkatkan kereta diujung sana. _Satu jam lagi.._ Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan kembali duduk untuk menunggu. Aku merunduk takut. Perasaan tak enak itu lagi-lagi mulai memakan tubuhku. Aku mengatupkan bibir. Air mataku serasa mau terjatuh. _Apa dia lupa..._

Ah, aku segera menggeleng kepala kuat. Ku hentikan perasaanku barusan, menghembuskan napas panjang dan menengadahkan kepala.

 _Kau pasti akan datang kan, Gray-sama? Kumohon, jangan menakutiku._

Sudah satu jam aku disini. Hujan juga masih belum reda. Malah sepertinya bertambah deras. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul lima sore. Dan kereta yang kunantikan akhirnya tiba juga.

Aku berdiri, penuh harap, dan masih berharap. Kereta itu berhenti tepat didepan mataku. Pintu gerbongnya pun terbuka. Penumpang kali ini lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Ah, aku baru ingat ini jam pulang kerja. Aku mengintip dari balik jendela-jendela bening didepan mataku. Dari sekian banyaknya orang, Gray-sama pasti ada disana kan? Aku masih menatap dengan penuh harapan. _Dimana kau, Gray-sama?_ Kali ini mataku berhasil meneteskan air mata.

Gerbong mulai sepi. Sampai tak ada seorang pun didalam sana, aku masih menatap pintu gerbong kereta itu. _Yang kutakuti ini tidak benar kan? Ini pasti mimpi kan?_ Kataku dalam hati disela dada yang sudah sesak ini. Pintu itu tertutup. Dan hancur sudah harapanku.

Aku menghapus air mata dan kembali berjalan ke papan jadwal disana. _Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang. Kau tidak lupa janji kita kan? Kau tak akan mengingkari janji kita kan?_ Aku meneguhkan hati. Menahan perasaan menyebalkan ini dan menahan getar tubuhku yang semakin menjadi.

 _Tuhan, tolong aku.. aku akan tetap menunggunya. Jadi, aku mohon datangkan lah dia._ Aku kembali duduk dibangku dekat jalur kereta. Menatap jam tangan dan menggigit bibir bawahku lagi, _aku tak peduli walau harus menunggumu sampai pagi._

Tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat akan sesuatu. Aku mengerjap dan segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung rokku. Kenapa aku tak menghubungi, sekedar bertanya kau akan menaiki kereta jam berapa. _Ah aku baru ingat sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu kau tak pernah membalas telepon atau sms ku. Tapi, aku akan coba lagi kali ini!_

Begitu membuka layar ponsel. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat sudah ada pesan masuk disana. Itu Gray-sama. Rasanya aku ingin terbang ke langit melihat namanya lagi dilayar depan ponselku.

Tak menunggu lagi, segera ku buka pesan itu.

 _ **Juvia, maaf. Aku tidak bisa datang.**_

Pesan singkatnya itu kontan membuat airmata yang tengah kutahan tadi jatuh seketika. Kutatap waktu pengiriman pesan itu. Itu sudah terkirim sejak satu jam lalu. Bodohnya aku...

Aku tak tahu lagi, aku tak mengerti lagi, bahkan aku tak peduli lagi aku ini berada dimana sekarang. Yang aku tahu, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya kini.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, kau makin jarang menghubungiku. Hari itu aku tak berani meneleponmu, untuk sekedar mengeluh atau memarahimu. Aku hanya mengirim beberapa pesan yan bahkan tak kau balas sampai air mataku mengering.

Setelah seminggu sejak hari itu, kau meneleponku dan berkata "Juvia, Aku merindukanmu."

Oh ayolah Gray-sama, siapa yang tidak merindukanmu ?

Aku kembali menangis dalam diam, mendengarmu berkata begitu, dengan mudah aku melupakan janji kita yang kau ingkari waktu itu. Aku sangat senang bisa mendengar suara mu.

Dan itu berlanjut hingga seminggu penuh setelah itu. Kau selalu membuat ponselku berbunyi setiap malam. Walau sudah menunggu, aku selalu saja kaget tiap mendengarnya. Aku sangat senang sampai-sampai aku gugup tak menentu.

Dari malam ke malam aku selalu menunggu, mulai dari kau meneleponku setiap hari, berlanjut hingga dua hari sekali. Aku memakluminya, karna aku juga berpikir kau pasti juga punya kesibukan disana bukan?

Aku tetap menunggumu..

Dari dua hari sekali..

Tiga hari sekali...

Seminggu sekali..

Dua minggu sekali..

Sebulan sekali..

Dan hingga akhirnya,

menghilang...

sampai sekarang.

..

Aku masih menunggumu.

Hari ini ibu ku meninggal. Tepat delapan bulan dari hari jadi kedua kita kemarin. Setelah lima tahun dari sakit yang dideritanya belakangan ini, akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya pagi tadi. Aku benar-benar sendiri sekarang, Gray-sama. Aku bahkan sudah lelah menangis, sampai didepan makam ibuku pun aku hanya terus meneteskan airmata, tak mengeluh apapun selain menatap kosong nisan itu. Hanya Erza dan Mira yang berdiri disampingku kini. Bahkan dari sekian banyak temanku yang kuliah dan bekerja di Crocus, hanya Lisanna lah yang pulang menemuiku. Aku tak berharap mereka semua datang. Aku hanya memikirkanmu. Kenapa kau tidak datang? Kau sudah tak peduli lagi denganku kah? _Kau dimana, Gray-sama?_

Aku sudah berusaha menghubungimu. Tapi Nihil. Sama sekali tak ada jawaban apapun darimu. Bahkan nomormu saja jarang aktif. Aku ingin mati rasanya, kau tahu?

"Juvia..." Panggil Erza. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan meninggalkan makam ibuku.

 _Gray-sama, sepertinya aku akan berhenti kuliah. . . Aku ingin ke Crocus, menemuimu..._

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Sudah dua bulan sejak ibu Juvia pergi. Sejak saat itu pula, Juvia tinggal bersama keluarga Scarlet yang memang sudah sejak dulu mengenal kedua orang tua Juvia. Ia sudah tak melanjutkan kuliahnya lagi. Bukan tak punya uang untuk melanjutkan. Hanya saja, ia tak berniat untuk kuliah disini lagi, bahkan untuk bekerja sebagai desainer di butik ibunya pun ia sudah tak bersemangat. Untuk apa ia bekerja? Ibu sudah tak ada? Hanya untuk mengangkat pensil membuat desain saja ia tak sanggup. Semua hanya mengingatkan kalau ia benar-benar tinggal sendiri.

"Juvia, kau yakin akan ke Crocus?" Tanya Erza memastikan. Ia manatap Juvia yang tengah membereskan barang-barang ke dalam koper.

Juvia mengangguk dan tak membalas tatapan dari Erza. "Haah, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau akan kemana nanti setelah sampai disana?"

"Aku akan mencari apartemen dan mungkin mencari pekerjaan. Yah pekerjaan. Aku harus kerja. Tapi bukan sebagai desainer." Kata Juvia seraya bergumam.

"Kau kesana Untuk Gray, kan?" Tanya Erza dengan menekan dua kata terakhirnya. Kali ini Erza berhasil membuat Juvia berhenti dari aktivitasnya.

"Aku... tidak tahu." Balas Juvia ragu.

"Kalau kau ingin menemuinya aku bisa mengantarmu kesana. Tapi kau tak perlu pindah kesana kan?" Kata Erza tapi tak diacuhkan Juvia sama sekali. Ia kembali memilah barang, yang berada dilemari coklatnya itu.

"Oh ayolah Juvia. Ini bukan main-main. Kalau terjadi sesuatu disana bagaimana? Kau tak punya siapa-siapa disa.."

"Aku punya Gray-sama." Potong Juvia. Ia tersenyum dan akhirnya membalas tatapan mata Erza. Erza mengerjap. Mata orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar terlihat sangat yakin bahwa ia ingin pergi.

Erza menghela napas berat. "Baiklah, Baiklah.." Keluh Erza yang akhirnya mengalah juga. "Tapi aku akan mengantarmu sampai disana dan menemanimu sampai kau benar-benar mendapatkan tempat tinggal. Mengerti?!"

"Itu gak perlu, Erza. Aku sudah cukup merepotkan mu dan keluargamu dua bulan ini." Tolak Juvia. Erza seketika menatap Juvia sangat tajam. Siapapun tahu, tak akan ada yang bisa membantah Erza saat ia seserius itu.

"Mengerti?!" Seru Erza dengan memberatkan suaranya.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Hehe." Tak ada alasan apapun untuk bisa menolak gadis itu. "Oke kita berangkat besok pagi, jam 10." Tegas Erza.

* * *

 **Keesokan paginya..**

"Erzaaaa!" _BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!_

Suara panggilan dan ketukan pintu dahsyat terdengar berulang kali dari balik pintu kamar Erza. "Erza bangun!" Teriak suara parau seorang wanita diluar sana.

Erza langsung mengerjap dan dengan sigap segera melesat menuju pintu.

"Ada apa, bu?" tanyanya begitu membuka pintu sembari mengucek mata.

"Juvia..." kata ibunya seraya berkerut cemas. "Dia tidak ada dikamarnya." Erza kontan membelalak, ia baru ingat akan keberangkatan Juvia ke Crocus hari ini. "Hah? Ini jam berapa?" Balas Erza seraya menoleh cepat ke jam putih didinding kamarnya.

"Jeeh, anak itu!" Geram Erza begitu menangkap ini masih pukul tujuh pagi. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Erza segera mengambil sweeter abu-abunya dan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak disamping bantal tidurnya.

"Eh, mau kemana?" Tanya ibu yang masih dilanda cemas seraya menatap Erza berlalu keluar melewatinya. Ibu Erza benar-benar sudah menganggap Juvia sebagai putrinya sendiri.

"Ke Stasiun. Juvia pasti disana!" Pekik Erza seraya berlari.

 _Tunggu aku Juvia!_ Gerutu Erza begitu membanting dahsyat pintu mobil dan menghidupkan mesinnya. _Kumohon jangan pergi dulu, Bodoh!_

Gadis berambut biru muda terlihat bersandar pada tepi jendela kereta. Kereta yang dinaikinya ini sudah bersiap untuk melesat menuju Crocus beberapa menit lagi.

 _Erza maaf. Aku tak bisa merepotkanmu dan keluargamu lagi disini. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku dua bulan ini. Terima kasih telah menganggapku keluarga. Terima kasih sudah baik padaku. Kalian tenang saja, Om, Tante, Erza, aku pasti baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji akan menghubungi kalian jika aku sudah sampai disana._

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Ah, aku harus bilang apa ya..

Semoga suka dengan fic ku yang satu ini.

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu gaje, OOC dan Typo berlebihan.. hehe :v

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ku ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya, aku mengharapnya loh :') hihi

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	2. Si Rambut Putih

**Balasan Review**

Sebelum masuk ke chapter dua ini, aku mau membalas beberapa Review dulu. Boleh ya? Tapi sebelum itu, untuk semua reader terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca ataupun meninggalkan reviewnya di fic sederhanaku ini. Dan juga, terima kasih khususnya untuk teman-teman dekatku yang sudah membaca dan memberi komentar, saran dan kritikannya lewat chat di bm ku. Terima kasih, karna kalian semua aku jadi bersemangat untuk menulis fic ini. Hihi ^^

 **NazuDragneel**  
Hahahaha, Amin. semoga saja kedepannya akan seperti itu. Terima kasih.  
Tapi jangan terlalu merasa seperti itu. Aku malah takut ficku mengecewakan kedepannya nanti. Hihi..  
Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan reviewnya ya.. Salam kenal juga, Nazu-san. :)

 **Chiel Chielo  
** Hai, Chiel-san.. Salam kenal.  
Sebenarnya sulit bagiku membuat cerita yang sedih. Tapi aku nangis loh waktu nulis fic ini. Wkwkwkwk.. mungkin karna aku pernah mengalaminya jadi sedikit terbawa suasana. Hiks. #Eh, kok malah curhat.  
Oh ya, soal Gray nya lagi ngapain, itu rahasia. Hahahaha.. lihat saja dichapter ini. Mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya. Mungkin. :v  
Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan memberikan review ya.. :)

 **Fic Of Delusion  
** Sepertinya aku kena serangan balik nih. Wkwkkw :v  
Jujur, aku senang sekali mendapat review darimu Delusion-san. Terima kasih sudah bilang cerita ini bagus. Iya, kau benar. Sulit sekali mengungkapkan perasaan disini. Haha. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review di fic sederhanaku ini ya. :)

 **NlorenZo  
** Emang pairnya Gruvia jarang ada ya? Aku gak tahu. Selama ini aku lebih sering membaca fic nya Jellal-Erza dan NaLu aja. Hahahha.. Oh ya maaf ya gak bisa update cepat. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan memberikan Review ya. Salam kenal. :)

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

- **Lewat Telepon** -

Chapter 2 : Si Rambut Putih

* * *

Aku turun dari kereta, melihat kanan-kiri, sedikit merasa asing. Aku sudah pernah kesini. Itu pun waktu masih SMA, ketika observasi pelajaran bersama teman-teman sekelasku, Natsu, Erza, Lucy dan juga.. Gray-sama.

Aku menengadahkan kepala dan menghela napas singkat.

 _Sekarang, aku harus kemana?_

* * *

Sementara di kediaman Scarlet..

"Tenanglah bu." Bujuk Ayah pada Ibu Erza yang saat ini tak bisa berhenti mendecak cemas. Tentu saja, ibu mana yang tidak khawatir kalau putrinya pergi tanpa pamit. "Erza pasti menemukannya." Lanjut Ayah sembari duduk menatapi sang Ratu disana yang tak henti bermondar-mandir.

Sudah berkali-kali omongan Ayah tak ia hiraukan. Mendengarnya saja pun sepertinya tidak.

Ayah menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan hanya khawatir tentang Juvia. Ia juga mengkhawatiri rapat yang harus dihadirinya jam 9 nanti. Pasalnya, mobil yang akan dipakai Ayah untuk berangkat, malah sudah terbang bersama Erza setengah jam lalu. Bukan masalah kendaraan sejujurnya. Tapi, tas kantor dan map-map berharga untuk rapat nanti sudah diletakkannya di mobil itu. Sekarang mau apa lagi, selain menunggu sang anak pulang.

Tak lama setelah menunggu dengan khawatir, akhirnya terdengar juga suara mobil yang masuk kedalam pagar rumah. Tanpa menunggu, ibu dan Ayah langsung melesat menghampiri Erza.

"Bagaimana? Juvia mana?" Tanya Ibu seraya melihat wajah sang anak yang terlihat kesal.

"Aku tak menemukannya. Mungkin dia sudah di kereta menuju Crocus." Jelas Erza seraya melempar kunci ketangan ayah. "Crocus?" kaget kedua orang tuanya itu seraya menatap Erza yang menghilang dari balik pintu rumah. 

* * *

Aku sudah seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Menyeret koper mengikuti kemana kaki ku ingin melangkah. Aku sudah pergi dari stasiun itu. Sekarang sepertinya aku berada dipinggiran kota. Apa aku harus mencari penginapan sementara disekitar sini ya? Ah, tapi itu buang-buang uang. Aku harus bisa menghemat.

Tapi kemana aku harus mencari apartemen yang cukup murah?

Aku menghidupkan ponselku yang sempat ku nonactive kan beberapa waktu lalu dan membuka maps untuk melihat dimana aku saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa, aku malah tertarik dengan kampusnya Gray-sama. Begitu mengingatnya saja, perasaanku langsung menggebu riang, tak sabar aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

 _Tapi, apa aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya?_

Sudah lama kami tidak berhubungan, mungkin saja dia sudah punya pacar ?

 _Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan..?_ Aku sedikit menepuk kepalaku ringan berulang kali. _Aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan dia dimana... iya, mungkin.. sepertinya.._ aku menghela dan sedikit merunduk pilu. Sakit sekali rasanya kalau mengingat sepuluh bulan ini. Bukan, tepatnya selama ia berada di Crocus. Aku punya banyak sekali pertanyaan untuknya..

Soal tanggal 15 desember kemarin...

Kemana saja dia selama ini... dan banyak lagi!

Tapi untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin tahu ia dimana..

Aku menelan ludah, menguatkan diri dan mencari jalan menuju universitas si Gray itu. Dan yap, sekitar 20 km dari sini. _Jauhnya... Apa aku harus berjalan kaki?_ Rintihku.

Pukul 13.00, ini sudah siang dan matahari benar-benar terik diatas langit Crocus. Seorang gadis berambut biru turun dari sebuah bus abu-abu yang baru saja berhenti didepan sebuah halte. Ini masih sekitar 2 km lagi dari tempat yang akan ia tuju, tapi sepertinya ia lebih menyukai jalan dibandingkan dengan menaiki bus yang pasti akan berhenti tepat didepan kampus itu.

Gadis itu tampak terus menyeret kopernya, membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya sedikit menoleh sebelum kembali berjalan.

 _Kruuuk~_ "Ah, aku lapar." Rintihnya seraya memegang perut. Ia baru sadar belum memakan apapun sejak pagi tadi. "Oh iya!" Pekiknya sadar akan satu hal. Mendengar kata lapar, ia jadi teringat rumah dan juga janji yang diucapkannya di kereta tadi pagi. Juvia segera menatap layar ponselnya, setelah mendapakan apa yang ia cari, ia langsung meletakkan ponsel silver itu ke depan telinganya.

"Halo." Sapanya lembut.

"Juvia? Ini Juvia?" Tanya suara parau diujung sana.

"Haha, iya tante." Balas Juvia sedikit takut. Sepertinya ia menyadari kalau suara didepan sana sudah sangat khawatir.

"Hah, syukurlah..." Lega wanita itu. "Kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa pergi tidak bilang-bilang? Kami sudah berkali-kali menghubungimu, tapi hp mu tidak aktif. Kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung ha?" Kesal wanita itu persis seperti saat Erza sedang marah. Hanya saja, jauh terasa lebih lembut dan keibuan.

"Hmm.." Juvia bergumam lucu. _Ibu dan anak sama saja_. "Juvia di Crocus. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Tapi, tante untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, Juvia akan ting..."

"Tidak! Pulang Sekarang!" Pekiknya yang kontan membuat Juvia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga.

"Ada yang harus Juvia lakukan disini. Juvia mohon."

"Tapi, Juvia, kau bahkan tak punya siapa-siapa disana. Tak ada pekerjaan ataupun temp.."

"Juvia sudah menyewa apartemen." Bohongnya. "Juvia juga sedang meminta teman juvia untuk membantu mencari pekerjaan. Jadi tante tidak perlu khawatir." Lanjutnya yakin dengan diselingi kebohongan. Ia sengaja melakukan ini. Sudah menjadi niatnya selama dua bulan lalu untuk pindah ke Crocus. Sekarang dia sudah disini, ia tak mau menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

"Haah, Tapi Juvia, tetap saja aku akan khawatir.."

"Juvia janji akan selalu memberi kabar kerumah." Kata Juvia cepat. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir padanya. Tapi apa salahnya menjadi mandiri? _Aku memang sudah tak punya siapa-siapa. Aku tak perlu merepotkan orang lain._

Terdengar suara hela napas panjang diujung telepon sana. Sepertinya ia mengerti dengan permintaan egois barusan.

"Baiklah." Kata wanita itu akhirnya. "Aku mengizinkan mu dengan syarat, kau harus mengirimkan kabarmu setiap minggu padaku. Jika ada masalah telepon aku. Jika kau sakit juga kabari aku. Tapi jika dalam seminggu kau tak memberi kabar, aku akan menjemputmu pulang dengan paksa. Mengerti?" Tegas wanita itu.

Juvia tersenyum. Walau sudah tak memiliki orang tua, Juvia selalu merasa masih memiliki ibu berkat wanita itu. "Iya, Juvia janji." Balasnya lembut.

"Emm, Tante, Erza.."

"Ah, iya. Dia sepertinya benar-benar marah padamu. Aku tak tahu, kalian punya janji ke Crocus jam 10 tadi. Jadi, dia sudah berangkat ke stasiun. Dia akan menyusulmu."

"APA?"

* * *

 **Magnolia, pukul 13.50**

Dua pasang kaki terlihat sedang berlari dari tempat pemberhentian bus di perempatan jalan sana. Mereka telihat tergesa-gesa menuju pintu masuk Stasiun Magnolia itu.

"Erza, tunggu. Jangan terburu-buru begitu!" Teriak seorang berambut biru tua yang berlari mengikuti langkah kaki wanita berambut scarlet didepannya.

"Cepat lah! Kau yang terlalu lamban, Jellal!" Balas Erza berteriak, tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada lelaki itu. Jellal menghela. Sudah sejak di bus tadi Erza begitu. Tak mempedulikannya dan hanya fokus pada jadwal kereta pukul 14.00 nanti. "Jellal Cepat! 10 menit lagi." Pekik Erza.

Yang dibelakangnya hanya bisa berulang kali menghela. Mau membantah apapun, pikiran wanita didepannya itu pasti hanya penuh dengan Crocus, Crocus dan Crocus.

Jellal mempercepat langkahnya begitu sang pacar sudah melesat jauh masuk ke dalam stasiun itu. Halu lalang orang yang ramai, membuatnya sedikit mencari celah untuk melihat pucuk scarlet yang sudah berlari jauh darinya.

Dan akhirnya si pucuk scarlet itu terlihat tengah berdiri didepan jadwal keberangkatan kereta. Mematung seraya menengadahkan kepala melihat apa yang tengah bertuliskan di tempat itu.

"Erza, ada apa? Apa kita terlambat?" Tanya Jellal begitu berdiri tak jauh dari Erza seraya membungkuk memegang lutut, letih.

"Keberangkatannya ditunda..."

"Hah?" Tanya Jellal balik begitu tak menangkap jelas apa yang baru saja digumamkan pacarnya itu. Jellal mengangkat kepalanya tegak. Ya hanya kepala, sedangkan tangan masih memegang kedua lutut seraya mengatur napasnya.

"Keberangkatannya ditunda!" Pekik Erza yang kali ini berhasil membuat Jellal tegak sepenuhnya. Ia membelalak kaget dan segera menolehkan pandang ke papan Jadwal didepan sana.

 _Pantas saja, banyak sekali orang yang halu lalang di stasiun siang-siang begini._ Batin Jellal.

"Kenapa harus sekarang?!" Kesal Erza seraya memutar pandang. Dan mulai mengangkat kaki lagi begitu melihat sesuatu. "Erza, kau mau kemana?"

Jellal mengikutinya. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia sudah sangat hapal, Si Scarlet ini pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Oi, Pak!" Seru Erza pada salah satu petugas stasiun disudut sana.

"Y-ya?" tanya petugas itu kaget melihat gadis garang yang tiba-tiba saja datang menemuinya.

"Kenapa keberangkatan keretanya ditunda?!" Tanya Erza dengan suara lantang.

"Maaf Nona, jalur kereta menuju Crocus sedang terputus dan salah satu kereta barang terguling di jalur it.."

"Kau kira aku peduli soal itu! Aku hanya ingin kau jalankan kereta itu dan aku mau pergi ke Crocus sekarang juga!" Potong Erza yang berhasil membuat mata Jellal membelalak.

"Tapi, maaf. Memang tidak bisa. Kami tidak bisa membahayakan nyawa penumpang untuk hal semacam itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Pekik Erza yang kali ini berhasil mendapat respon cepat dari tubuh Jellal yang langsung saja berdiri dihadapan gadis itu.

"Erza! Hentikan!" Bentak Jellal. Jellal sedikit menghela dan segera meminta maaf pada petugas itu dan dengan sigap membawa Erza pergi dengan paksa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jellal?! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Pekik Erza. "Hey, aku bilang lepaskan! Aku harus ke Crocus mencari Ju.."

"Erza! Tenangkan dirimu!" Pekik Jellal begitu mereka sudah jauh dari lorong petugas itu, seraya berbalik menatap tepat ke manik mata dihadapannya.

"Bahkan jika petugas itu mengizinkan, aku akan tetap menghalangimu pergi." Kata Jellal tegas. "Tenang lah dulu! Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu stres jika seperti ini! Bukan hanya kau, semua juga sedang mengkhawatirkan Juvia!" Lanjut Jellal sembari menatap tajam wanita scarlet itu.

"Maaf." Balas Erza. Jellal lagi-lagi menghela. "Coba hubungi Natsu dan Lucy lagi, atau siapapun." Saran Jellal. "Kita akan ke Crocus jika jalur kereta itu sudah bisa digunakan lagi."

"Hmm.. sudah kucoba, nomor nya tidak aktif."

"Bagaimana dengan Lisanna?"

"Lisa, masih di Magnolia saat ini."

"Gray?" Pekik Jellal tajam. Siapapun tahu, yang berhak disalahkan atas kepergian Juvia ke Crocus adalah lelaki raven itu.

Erza menggeleng. "Nomornya su..." Erza seketika membelalak. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari celana merahnya. Reaksi Erza itu, mengundang tanda tanya besar dibenak Jellal.

"Ah, kenapa aku baru ingat!?" Decak Erza Kesal.

"Apa?" Bingung Jellal seraya menatap sang scarlet yang saat ini sudah meletakkan ponsel ditelinganya. Dering ditelinga Erza sedikit melantun lama, sebelum suara decak terangkat dan suara diujung telepon sana terdengar.

" _ **Erza?"**_

"Ah, syukurlah~" Kata Erza seraya tersenyum lega. 

* * *

"Besar sekali..." Gumam Juvia begitu menatap bangunan yang berdiri megah depannya. Ia sedikit ternganga melihat pagar hitam disebrang jalan sana dengan papan nama bertuliskan Universitas Crocus diatasnya. Dari luar saja terlihat halaman nan luas menyambut jika berhasil melewati pagar itu, belum lagi bangunan-bangunan yang berjajar tinggi didalamnya. Sungguh berbeda dengan Universitasnya di Magnolia. Bahkan mungkin itu dua kali lipat dari besar Universitas di Magnolia.

Juvia terus mengamati dari balik kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Rambut biru panjangnya sedikit ia masukkan kedalam topi sehingga hanya menampakkan poni yang jatuh lembut didepan dahinya. Entah kenapa, tapi pikiran Juvia mengharuskannya mengenakan itu. Lebih baik menutup diri dulu daripada bertemu dengan cara memalukan seperti ini.

 _Yah, siapa juga yang tidak risih bertemu dengan orang aneh yang membawa koper ke kampus seperti ini?!_

 _Oke, Aku akan mendekati pagar itu, dan mengintip bagian dalamnya. Ya, hanya mengintip.._

Juvia segera menyebrang ke depan pagar sana. Beberapa orang memperhatikannya aneh. Bukan hanya karna koper yang masih terseret anggun dibelakang sana. Tapi malah makin aneh dengan kacamata dan rambut seperti itu. Ada yang tertawa bahkan ada yang merasa sedikit ilfil. Yah, Juvia sudah 100% seperti seorang penguntit sekarang.

Ia tak memikirkan hal itu dan terus berfokus pada tujuannya, mengintip. Apa? Mengintip? Ya, entah apa maksudnya melakukan itu.

Juvia menajamkan mata, menyebar pandang menatap kawasan universitas dari balik intipannya didepan pagar itu. Terkadang ia sedikit menurunkan kacamata hingga hidung. Warna hitam itu benar-benar membuatnya kesusahan untuk melihat.

"Juvia?" Panggil seseorang yang kontan membuatnya lompat.

Itu.. _Gray-sama?_ Juvia segera menoleh ke belakang.

 _Eh,_ "Lyon?" Ia sedikit kaget begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Ternyata orang itu bukan si raven yang selama ini dicari-carinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"K-kau sendiri?" Tanya Juvia balik. Ia sedikit gugup kalau bertemu dengan lelaki berambut putih sepupunya Gray ini.

"Aku kuliah disini."

 _oh iya.. aaargh, pertanyaanku bodoh sekali._

"Kau?" Tanya Lyon lagi. Juvia mengerjap. Sejujurnya dia juga ragu dengan apa yang dilakukannya itu.

"A..emm.. itu.."

 _Kruuuuuuk~_

"eh?" Wajah Juvia memerah seketika begitu mendengar suara keras dari perutnya. Bahkan orang didepannya ikut tersentak akan hal itu.

"A.. aku.."

"Kau.." _Kruuuuuk~_

Lagi-lagi... Juvia menggigit bibir bawah, menundukkan kepala dengan maksud menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam sekarang. Orang didepannya sekarang tidak terlihat kaget. Ia malah tertawa lucu yang membuat Juvia makin merasa malu. 

* * *

Juvia duduk tepat berhadapan dengan lelaki yang ditemuinya didepan kampus tadi. Memainkan jari seraya menatap kosong makanan yang baru saja diletakkan oleh salah satu pelayan didepannya. Dia juga memperhatikan lelaki berambut putih itu. Dari sekian banyak orang di Crocus kenapa harus lelaki itu yang ditemuinya.

"Makan lah. Kau pasti belum makan sejak sampai disini kan?" Kata Lyon seraya tersenyum manis.

 _Ugh! Bukan sejak sampai disini. Malah sudah dari tadi pagi aku belum makan sedikit pun._ Juvia mengangguk pelan sembari mengambil sumpit disebelah kanannya.

"Ah, tapi sebelum itu..." Katanya lagi yang membuat Juvia tak jadi menyumpitkan telur gulung. "Lepaskan dulu itu, bisakan?" Lanjutnya seraya nyengir risih. Juvia sedikit tersentak, ia baru sadar kalau sejak tadi ia masih memakai topi dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Oh iya maaf." Kata Juvia sambil tersipu. Pasalnya ia juga baru menyadari, lelaki didepannya ini tengah malu karna sejak tadi mereka menjadi bahan perhatian dari pengunjung lain. Juvia segera melepaskan kacamata dan topi yang membuat rambut biru panjangnya ia jatuh dengan lembut kebelakang punggungnya.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, tetap saja cantik seperti dulu." Senyum Lyon yang membuat Juvia menatapnya sedikit masam.

"Kau juga, masih tampak menyebalkan seperti dulu." Balas Juvia datar seraya melayangkan pikiran ke masa SMA dulu. Lyon malah tertawa, sepertinya ia paham dengan apa yang baru saja Juvia maksudkan. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan aksi heboh Lyon yang bertengkar gak jelas bersama Gray hanya untuk memperebutkan Juvia. Walau sebenarnya hanya Juvia dan Lyon lah yang menganggapnya berlebihan seperti itu, sementara Gray malah merasa risih dengan tingkah laku dua orang bodoh ini.

"Hahaha, aku jadi rindu." Kata Lyon seraya mengenang. Jelas saja, setahun setelah itu ia harus mengalah karna Gray lah yang berhasil mendapatkan Gadis biru ini.

"Aku juga." Senyum Juvia. "Ah, ya, Lyon, Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?" Tanya Juvia akhirnya. Sejak bertemu tadi hal itu benar-benar telah menjadi buah pikirnya. "Padahal aku sengaja menutupi diri agar tak ada yang mengenaliku." Lanjutnya seraya mencibir kesal.

"Hah? Hahahaha, justru kau membuat dirimu menjadi sangat terlihat!" Timpal Lyon seraya tertawa menggelegar. "Kau tidak sadar menjadi bahan sorotan di depan kampus tadi?" Lanjutnya diselingi tawa, membuat Juvia kontan makin kesal.

"Kau memang menyebalkan!" Timpal Juvia balik. Sementara orang yang didepannya itu terus tertawa.

"Sudah diam. Aku mau makan. Kau membuat kita menjadi sorot perhatian lagi tahu!" Kata Juvia begitu hanya mendapatkan respon tawa dari pria berambut putih itu seraya melirik kanan dan kirinya.

"Ah, maaf." Balas Lyon sembari meredakan tawanya.

"Oh ya, Juvia." Kata Lyon setelah melihat Juvia memasukkan telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm?"

"A- Aku... turut berduka.. soal ibumu." Kata Lyon sedikit terbata. Ia takut gadis didepannya ini malah mengingat kesedihan dua bulan lalu.

Juvia membelalak. "Kau tahu?"

Lyon mengangguk. "Lisanna yang memberi tahuku. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang. Aku berada di Ishgar saat itu. Tugasku banyak sekali. Sampai aku harus melakukan observasi lapangan disana selama 3 bulan. Dan aku baru saja kembali kesini kemarin siang. Maaf."

Juvia segera menggeleng cepat. Orang didepannya ini benar-benar terlihat merasa bersalah sekarang. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu."

"Tapi tetap saja, sejak mendengarnya aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Keluh orang itu. Juvia malah tersenyum. Dia sudah tahu orang didepannya ini akan berkata begitu.

"Kalau kau tahu, berarti Gray-sa.."

"Aku tidak tahu." Sangkal Lyon begitu hendak memasukkan telur gulung kedalam mulutnya seraya menatap Juvia. "Aku berada di Ishgar sejak tiga bulan lalu. Jadi aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan si bodoh itu."

 _Ah, benar juga._ Juvia hanya diam seraya menunduk. Ia membuka kembali sumpitnya dan menatap kosong piring-piring makanan dihadapannya. Hal itu kontan membuat Lyon sedikit merasa aneh. Ia segera menghela napas singkat sembari memasukkan telur gulung itu utuh kedalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa? dia tidak datang?" Tebak Lyon datar.

Juvia tersentak dalam diam. Ia tak menyangka kalau tebakan Lyon akan mendarat telak ke pikirannya.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu." Sangkal Juvia seraya tersenyum lebar. _Aku tidak mau membicarakannya._ "Ah, sepertinya ayam goreng ini enak." Lanjut Juvia sambil menyumpit dan memasukkan ayam itu kedalam mulut. Ia sengaja melakukan ini untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Pasalnya sejak tadi, pembicaraan dan pemikiran mereka selalu berujung dengan lelaki raven itu.

"Kau masih sama saja seperti dulu. Wajah bohongmu itu kelihatan sekali." Timpal Lyon datar.

"Siapa yang bohong?!" Sangkal Juvia lagi.

"Haaah, iya.. iya. Aku mengerti." Lyon menatap gadis itu. Jelas sekali gadis itu menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya, dari melihat raut wajahnya saja bahkan Lyon bisa menduganya.

 _Padahal dia kelaparan, sampai makan lahap sekali begitu. Tapi, Apa yang membuatnya bisa sampai sekusut ini? Apa yang ada dipikirannya?_ Batin Lyon sembari memperhatikan wajah gadis dihadapannya.

"Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku di kampus tadi." Kata Lyon disela lahapnya Juvia makan. "Yang mana?" Tanya gadis itu acuh tak acuh dengan makanan yang hampir memenuhi rongga mulut.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Kata Lyon mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Emm, Liburan?" Tebaknya sembari melirik koper yang berada tak jauh dari kaki gadis itu. "Seorang diri?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ah, tunggu. Apa kau kesini karna... Gray?" Tebak Lyon yang membuat Juvia kontan tersedak. Ia sedikit menepuk atas dadanya dan segera meneguk air.

"Benar ya?" Lyon malah menatap Juvia innocent. Sementara yang didepannya masih merasakan sakit karna tersedak barusan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sanggah Juvia lantang. "Aku hanya ingin pindah ke Crocus. Mencari suasana baru. Itu saja!" Jelas Juvia. Kali ini ia menatap mata Lyon sangat lekat.

"Padahal kan wajar kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan si bodoh itu. Dia kan pacarmu." Timpal Lyon seraya kembali menyumpitkan tempura. Mendengarnya, dada Juvia terasa tersengat akan sesuatu.

"Eh tunggu. Kau pindah? Kesini?" Kaget Lyon, malah sekarang Lyon yang tersedak hebat begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja di katakan gadis didepannya. Juvia mengangguk dengan innocent.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Aku sudah berhenti sejak dua bulan yang lalu."

"APA?" Pekik Lyon. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku kesini mencari suasana baru." Jawab Juvia datar.

"Bodoh. Bagaimana dengan butik ibumu? Desain mu?"

"Tutup."

"Hah? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Lyon lagi tak percaya. Ia bahkan sampai berhenti makan dan menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Kenapa kau tanya 'kenapa'? Ibu sudah tidak ada. Ada alasan lain untuk butik itu buka?" Tanya Juvia balik.

"Kau kan cinta mendesain. Itu sudah jadi hidupmu kan?"

Juvia menghela. "Sekarang tidak lagi." Balas Juvia seraya membalas tatapan Lyon. "Dengar! Aku tak mau lagi membahas soal butik, baju, fashion atau apapun soal desain. Aku tak mau lagi balik ke dunia itu. Mengerti?" Lanjut Juvia yang sekarang menatap Lyon tajam.

"Y-Ya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Apa belum jelas?" Tanya Juvia balik. Bahkan manik matanya melekat tajam ke mata pria putih itu.

"K-kau serius?

"Tentu saja. Lalu buat apa aku kesini?!" Timpal Juvia. Lyon masih tak menyangka dengan keputusan gila yang dilakukan Juvia barusan. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang dulu tergila-gila dengan desain menjadi seperti ini sekarang? Lebih tepatnya, Kemana diri Juvia yang dulu?

"A-Apa Gray tahu?" Tanya Lyon. Entah apa yang dirasanya, tapi melihat Juvia yang sekarang, ia jadi sedikit takut untuk melontarkan pertanyaan.

Juvia berhenti menyumpitkan segala macam makanan dihadapannya dan terenyak mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Jadi kau kesini untuk memberitahunya?" Tanya Lyon seraya mengernyitkan dahi. Setiap kali Lyon mengungkitkan nama Gray, wajah orang didepannya ini berubah drastis. Juvia meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Lyon.

"Kau tahu dimana Gray-sama sekarang?" Tanya Juvia balik. Hal itu kontan makin membuat dahi Lyon berkerut heran.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Kau kan pacarnya. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu daripada aku." Timpal Lyon.

"Tapi, kau sepupunya!" Timpal Juvia balik.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengannya selama di Ishgar." Balas Lyon kesal. "Kau kan pacarnya, kenapa kau tak tahu dia dimana?!" Lanjut Lyon.

Juvia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Sesekali ia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, membukanya dan kemudian mengatupkan kembali dengan rapat. Hal itu semakin membuat Lyon memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis biru itu dengan sangat. Juvia terlihat sangat sulit untuk berbicara.

"Se.. sebenarnya, a..aku dan Gray-sama sudah lama ti..dak.. ber..hubungan." Kata Juvia terbata.

 _Ah, benar dugaanku!_ Batin Lyon. Ia menghela napas kesal. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melayangkan satu pukulan tepat ke wajah sepupunya itu.

"Ka-Kau tahu dia dimana kan?" Pekik Juvia. "Kau sepupunya! Tak mungkin kau tak tahu apa-apa soal dia! Walau sudah tak berhubungan, pasti kau bisa tahu dia dimana sekarang, kan?! Ya kan?! Tolong beritahu aku dia dimana!" Lanjut Juvia.

"O-Oke.. oke.. tenang dulu." Balas Lyon begitu mendapatkan banyak pernyataan dari gadis didepannya. Lyon kembali menghela.

"Aku hanya tahu kalau Gray sudah tidak ada.."

"Gray-sama sudah meninggal?" Pekik Juvia memotong perkataan Lyon. Ia tampak benar-benar tak menyangka. Bahkan matanya sudah mebelalak sangat lebar.

"Bukan! Bukan!" Sangkal Lyon cepat. "Haaah, bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Kesal Lyon.

"Kau bilang Gray-sama sudah tidak ada." Jawab Juvia murung. Matanya sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu!" Timpal Lyon. Dia sungguh tak tahan jika sampai melihat gadis itu menangis. Juvia mengangguk dengan cepat, menyeka kelopak matanya dan menatap Lyon.

"Gray tidak ada di Crocus. Hanya itu yang aku tahu." Kata Lyon yang kontan membuat Juvia membelalak. "Aku juga tak tahu dia dimana. Dan aku rasa kau juga sudah tahu soal itu, kan?" Jelas Lyon.

Juvia menggeleng.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Pekik Lyon dahsyat. "Tunggu, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau tidak berhubungan dengan si Bodoh itu, hah?" Tanya Lyon seraya meninggikan suaranya, yang lagi-lagi membuat mereka menjadi sorotan pengunjung dan pelayan di restauran ini.

"Kau tahu, itu informasi yang kudapat sekitar lima bulan yang lalu sebelum aku pergi ke Ishgar!" Jelas Lyon. Juvia makin membelalak. Perkataan Lyon serasa menghujam dadanya. Terasa sesak untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilontarkan pria berambut putih ini. _Kenapa aku merasa sudah tak ada harapan lagi dengan hubungan kita, Gray-sama?_

Juvia menggeleng, bahkan dia tak mau menghitung sudah berapa lama Gray menghilang.

"Jadi kalian sudah putus?" Tanya Lyon tak percaya. Juvia mengedik bahu membuat orang didepannya menghela napas kesal.

"Si Bodoh itu..." Geramnya.

"Ta..tapi Lyon, Apa kau benar-benar tak tahu dia dimana? Kau tidak bohong kan?" Tanya Juvia berusaha menyangkal rasa tak percayanya.

"Tidak. Aku memang tidak tahu dia dimana." Balas Lyon.

"Ta..tapi, Kau pasti bohong! Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu! Kau sepupunya dan kau juga satu universitas dengannya!" Bantah Juvia. Kali ini dia benar-benar menepis rasa percayanya terhadap Lyon. _Mungkin saja, dia mau menghancurkan hubungan ku dengan Gray-sama._ Pikir Juvia.

"Haaah, harus berapa kali aku memberitahumu! Aku di Ishgar tiga bulan ini. Dan aku tak tahu apapun soal si Bodoh itu. Dan juga, kau tahu kan, UC (Universitas Crocus) itu luas? Orang yang berbeda fakultas mana mungkin bisa sering bertemu. Dia punya kesibukan sendiri. Aku juga begitu!" Jelas Lyon sembari menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Jadi darimana kau tahu dia tidak ada di Crocus?!"

"Aku bertemu dengan Natsu lima bulan lalu! Dia bilang Gray cuti kuliah dan pergi entah kemana! Kau Puas?!"

Kali ini Juvia menghela napas. Begitu juga dengan Lyon. Mereka tak sadar sudah berteriak-teriak tak menentu ditempat umum seperti ini.

"Juvia." Panggil Lyon. Kali ini nada suaranya sudah kembali normal. "Jangan bilang kau kesini hanya untuk mencari si bodoh itu?!" Tebak Lyon. Juvia tak menjawab dan hanya merunduk dalam diam.

Lyon menghempas hela napasnya. "Kau berhenti kuliah, Berhenti mendesain, Menutup butik hanya untuk mencari si bodoh itu?!" Kesal Lyon. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir melihat gadis biru ini.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Jadi apa?!" Bentak Lyon keras yang lagi-lagi membuat orang sekitar menatap tajam mereka. "Jadi untuk apa kau buang-buang waktumu kesini kalau bukan karna Gray? Kau itu bodoh sekali!" Kesal Lyon. _Pantas saja ada yang aneh dengannya sejak bertemu di kampus tadi._

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" Bantah Juvia. Ia menatap Lyon dengan sangat tajam.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Kau itu temanku dan dia itu sepupuku!" Timpal Lyon. "Dengar Juvia, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Kau sudah tahu dia tidak ada di Crocus. Lalu buat apa lagi kau disini?" Seru Lyon yang berhasil menusuk langsung hati Juvia. "Menunggunya?" lanjut Lyon. "Bahkan kita tak tahu kapan Gray akan kembali. Dan jika Gray sudah kembali nanti, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau dia sudah melupakanmu dan sudah punya..."

"pacar baru, maksudmu?" Potong Juvia. Ia benar-benar kesal mendengar semua celotehan dari mulut Lyon yang berhasil merobek relung hantinya.

Lyon mengangguk dan hanya memandangi wajah Juvia. _Kusut sekali wajahnya._

"Aku punya banyak pertanyaan untuknya. Dan aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabannya. Itu saja." Jelas Juvia setelah menghela napas.

"Tapi tetap saja kau akan terluka. Buat apa, ha? Kau menyia-nyiakan waktumu!" bantah Lyon.

"Terus aku harus apa? Merelakannya begitu saja, tanpa tahu dia kemana?" Kesal Juvia.

"Aku yang akan mencarikannya untukmu. Jadi..."

"Jadi?" Tanya Juvia seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau mau menyuruhku pulang? Melanjutkan kuliah dan Butik Ibu?" Tebak Juvia yang langsung mendarat telak ke pikiran Lyon.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap menunggunya disini!"

"Sudah ku bilang, kau menyia-nyia kan waktumu disini! Biar aku yang mencarinya!"

"Lalu apa?!" Kesal Juvia. "Kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya!"

"Aku tak perlu berkata apapun padanya. Aku hanya perlu mencarinya dan membawanya pulang! Jika perlu akan kuseret dia dan memaksanya menemuimu!" Pekik Lyon.

"Cukup! Terserah kau mau bilang apa! Aku akan tetap disini walau harus menunggunya bertahun-tahun! Dan Aku tak akan pergi sampai mendapatkan jawaban darinya!" Seru Juvia.

"Aaaargh, kau ini keras kepala sekali!" Lyon menatap tajam mata Juvia yang bahkan lebih tajam dari miliknya.

"..."

"Baiklah. Baiklah.. sekarang kau mau apa?" hela Lyon.

"Aku akan mencari apartemen yang cukup murah, dan juga mencari pekerjaan."

"Kau kira mudah mencari apartemen murah dan layak huni di kota besar seperti ini? Apalagi pekerjaan. Bahkan orang yang memang tinggal disini saja kesulitan mencari pekerjaan! Haaah, Juviaa..."

"Apa? Kau mau menyuruhku pulang lagi?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja aku tak habis pikir melihatmu seperti ini."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memikirkanku? Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Kau tak perlu memikirkanku! Sudah ku bilang ini urusanku!"

"Argh, kau itu temanku! Mana mungkin kau kubiarkan begitu saja!" Juvia terdiam. Ia tak tahu lagi harus membalas perkataan Lyon seperti apa.

"Begini saja, aku akan membantumu mencari apartemen dan pekerjaan. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tak mau merepotkan siapapun lagi! Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri!"

"Bukan masalah bisa atau tidak. Kau itu orang baru disini. Bahkan kau tak tahu apapun soal Crocus. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?!"

"Aku punya maps. Jadi kau tenang saja!" Lyon kontan menepuk sedikit kepala Juvia. Jujur saja, dia sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar lontaran egois dari mulut gadis biru didepannya.

"Dengar! Kau itu perempuan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sampai malam nanti kau tidak menemukan apartemen? Mencari penginapan? Oh ayolah, kalau sejak awal kau memang berniat mencari penginapan sementara, kau tak perlu menyeret-nyeret koper itu!" Kesal Lyon.

"Aku pasti menemukannya. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Pokoknya aku akan membantumu. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab Ya, jika tidak, aku akan menyeretmu pulang sekarang juga!" Jelas Lyon sembari menatap Juvia lekat. Juvia mendecak kesal. Pasalnya orang dihadapannya itu benar-benar telihat serius sekarang.

"Baik.. Baik.., aku mengerti. Kau boleh membantuku. Tapi tidak dalam dana, belas kasihan atau apapun. Hanya membantuku mencari pekerjaan dan apartemen." Tegas Juvia.

Lyon menghela napas, sejujurnya ia mau menolak hal yang baru saja disampaikan Juvia. Tapi begitu menatap dalam mata Juvia, ia menyadari hanya ini kesempatan untuknya membantu si gadis biru itu.

"Setuju?" Seru Juvia seraya menyodorkan tangannya.

Lyon menatap tangan Juvia sedikit kesal, kemudian ia balik menatap mata Juvia dan membalas jabatan tangan dari gadis biru itu.

"Hmm, Ya, aku setuju."

Juvia tersenyum tipis begitu melepaskan tangannya barusan. Dan kembali menatap makanan didepannya.

"Tapi, untuk malam ini, kau tidur di tempatku dulu. Besok saja kita mulai menca.."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak butuh belas kasihan seperti itu!" Kesal Juvia.

"Hanya malam ini, mengerti!? Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan kemari. Apa kau masih sanggup berjalan mencari apartemen lagi, ha? Kau saja sekarang kelaparan kan?!"

"Tapi aku..."

"Oh, kau mau kuseret pulang sekarang?" Timpal Lyon seraya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Haaah, iya..iya aku mengerti!" Kesal Juvia.

"Baguslah." Kata Lyon sedikit tersenyum lucu, sepertinya ancaman barusan benar-benar berjalan lancar. "Sekarang habiskan dulu makananmu. Setelah itu kita ketempatku." Lanjut Lyon yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan singkat dari Juvia.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di kediaman Scarlet.**

"Aku pulang." Seru Erza begitu membuka pintu dan menyampakkan sepatu tepat ke rak diujung sana.

"Loh, Erza? Gak jadi ke Crocus?" Tanya Ibu seraya mengintip dari balik tembok ruang tamu, ia sudah tak tampak khawatir seperti pagi tadi dan sudah kembali bersemangat memegang penyedot debu ditangannya.

"Hmm.. Jalur keretanya rusak." Jawab Erza ketus. Ia tak menghampiri ibunya dan berjalan cepat menuju tangga didepannya.

"Oh ya, tadi Juvia sudah menelepon kerumah." Kata Ibu sembari tersenyum menatap karpet didepannya. Erza kontan tersentak. "APA?" Ia kembali menuruni anak tangga itu dan menatap sang ibu dengan lekat dari ujung tangga.

"Hmm.." Angguk ibunya. "Katanya dia sudah mendapatkan apartemen dan sekarang sedang mencari pekerjaan." Jelas ibunya.

 _Ah, si Bodoh itu pasti membohongi Ibu._ Batin Erza.

"Ibu sih masih khawatir. Tapi sudah sedikit tenang mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Apalagi akan makin tenang jika kau juga sudah mencarinya kesana dan sedikit memberinya salam sayang dari Ibu." Sindir ibu seraya tersenyum.

"Aku akan kesana besok dengan Jellal. Ibu tenang saja. Dan aku juga sudah berencana memberikan pukulan cinta padanya." Balas Erza seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau sepertinya sudah tidak khawatir lagi."

"Hmm." Angguk Erza seraya menatap lantai dua. "Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang mencarinya." Lanjutnya begitu mulai meniti anak tangga lagi.

"Eh, Siapa?" Tanya Ibu sembari menolehkan kepala ke putrinya yang sekarang sudah menghilang dari balik tangga itu.

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca fic ku sampai chapter ini.

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu Gaje, OOC, dan Typo berlebihan.. hehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya.

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya~


	3. Kejutan?

**Balasan Review**

Seperti biasa, sebelum masuk ke Chapter 3 ini, izinkan aku membalas beberapa Review dulu yah.. Tapi sebelum itu, untuk semua reader terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca ataupun meninggalkan reviewnya di fic sederhanaku ini. Dan juga, terima kasih khususnya untuk teman-teman dekatku yang sudah membaca dan memberi komentar, saran dan kritikannya lewat chat di bmku maupun yang langsung ngomong to the point didepanku. Terima kasih, karna kalian semua aku jadi bersemangat untuk menulis fic ini. Hihi ^^

 **Siti ayu agustin**  
Hohoho, terima kasih ayu..  
Ngomong-ngomong tolong jangan panggil aku disini Deha dong.. T3T

 **enny..dhani**  
Terima kasih banyak enny :) dan terima kasih juga sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan meninggalkan reviewnya disini ya..

 **Fic of Delusion**  
Em, upaya apa ya?

 **NazuDragneel**  
Oke Nazu-san, Ganbatte! *0*  
Dan Amiin.. semoga :D Aku berharap bisa diterima baik oleh semua reader kedepannya :3 hihi  
Tapi tetap saja, tiap nulis fic ini aku selalu berpikiran negative mulu. Wkwkwk.. :D  
Oh ya, Terima banyak kasih yaa :)

 **Chiel Chielo**  
Paman-Bibi... Ah iya, bener juga. Kenapa waktu nulis ini gak kepikiran sama sekali kesana ya? Eeeem, Tapi karna dari awal sudah terlanjur tertulis Om-Tante, lebih baik tetap seperti itu aja. Kalau diubah takutnya malah jadi aneh kan. Hihi. Tapi untuk yang lain mgkin aku akan coba pakai paman-bibi nanti. Hehe. Terima kasih sarannya. Sebenarnya saran seperti ini yang aku ingin kan. Hohohoho. Kalau ada kritik atau komentar beritahu aja ya, aku dengan senang hati menerimanya. Sekalin belajar kan.. :D hehe  
Kecepetan ya updatenya? Wkwkwkw.. aku malah sengaja. Aku memang berniat update tiap seminggu sekali sih awalnya. :v  
Kyaaaaa~ seriusan dapet feel nya? Padahal aku sedikit ragu dengan chapter dua kemarin T_T  
Terima kasih banyak ya Chiel-san..

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

- **Lewat Telepon** -

Chapter 3 : Kejutan?

* * *

 _Gray-sama tidak ada di Crocus?_

Aku masih tak berbicara sepatah kata pun sejak meninggalkan Restauran yang tak jauh dari UC itu. Hanya menatap kosong pepohonan yang bergerak berlainan arah dengan laju mobil putih milik Lyon ini. Yang terlintas dipikiranku sejak itu hanya pernyataan bahwa orang yang kucari selama ini tak ada di kota ini. Miris sekali. Aku tak tahu lagi seperti apa sesaknya dadaku sekarang. Sesekali kusandar dahiku pada kaca mobil disebelahku dan menghela napas pelan. Aku kira, aku akan langsung bertemu denganmu setelah sampai disini. Tak apa jika kau menyakitiku saat kita bertemu. Tapi, kenapa harus seperti ini? Seakan-akan kau sengaja menghilangkan dirimu dari kami semua. _Gray-sama, pertanyaanku dari berbulan-bulan lalu masih tetap sama.. Kau dimana?_

Lyon tiba-tiba membelokan mobilnya masuk ke pagar hitam di sebelah kanan kami, membuatku sedikit tersentak dan tersadar bahwa sejak tadi aku hanya diam dan tak menganggapnya ada disebelahku. Ia mematikan mesin dan menoleh sejenak padaku.

"Kita sampai." Katanya. Sepertinya ia tahu aku melamun sejak tadi.

Aku mengangguk. Bahkan aku tak tahu ini dimana, seberapa jauh mobil ini berjalan, dan bahkan sudah berapa lama aku melamun. Aku sedikit mengintip bangunan diluar sana dari balik kaca mobilnya. Lyon sudah bersiap keluar, bahkan kakinya sudah menginjak lantai diluar sana. Aku menggeleng cepat, rasanya pikiran tentang Gray tadi membuatku sedikit meng-aneh. Aku segera keluar juga dari dalam _kotak_ putih itu. Dan mengerjap begitu berhasil menangkap utuh bangunan di depanku.

"I-ini rumah siapa?" Tanyaku heran sembari menengadahkan kepala dan menyebar pandang. _Besarnya_. . .

"Tentu saja rumahku." Jawab Lyon cepat begitu mengeluarkan koperku dari bagasinya. Aku menoleh cepat kearahnya. _Jangan bilang kalau disini dia tinggal bersama orang tuanya.. Aaaargh, aku merepotkan keluarga orang lain lagi._

"Aku tinggal sendiri disini." Balasnya begitu berhasil menangkap mataku. Aku tergagap, entah kenapa rasanya Lyon gampang saja menebak apa yang selalu aku pikirkan.

"Aku kira kau tinggal di apartemen."

"Huh?" Alisnya seketika terangkat dan menatapku dengan senyuman aneh. "Hahaha, tidak. Ini kota kelahiranku, jadi aku pernah tinggal cukup lama di Crocus waktu kecil. Bukan hanya Crocus, di kota lain juga.. itu sebelum Ayah memutuskan untuk menetap di Magnolia tujuh tahun lalu." Jelasnya yang membuatku mengangkat alis balik.

"Ayah dan Mama ku orang tersibuk didunia. Yang kulakukan hanya berpindah-pindah sejak dulu mengikuti mereka. Dan itu Menyebalkan!" Lanjutnya seraya nyengir risih. "Ah, Lupakan. Itu tidak penting." Lyon segera menutup bagasinya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku masih memandanginya dengan keheranan.

"Sudah, aku bilang lupakan! Haha.." Serunya seraya melayangkan tepukan pelan ke dahiku.

"Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau tinggal dirumah sebesar ini sendirian?!" Balasku sembari mengelus dahi.

"Emm, sebenarnya tidak sendiri sih." Kata Lyon setelah bergumam lama. "Ada Hani yang menemaniku disini."

"Hani?" Heranku. Lyon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum berlalu melewatiku. "Pacarmu?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"Emm, lebih dari itu. Dia.. belahan jiwaku." Jawabnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu coklat didepan sana. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

 _Pacarnya ya? Eh, tunggu.. itu berarti..._ Lyon menoleh seraya melambaikan tangan menyuruhku menghampirinya yang sudah membuka pintu rumah besar itu. "Nanti akan ku kenalkan dengan Hani kok. Tenang saja. Kalian pasti cepat akrab." ... _Dia Tinggal Bersama Pacarnya?_

Lyon tersenyum manis menatapku. Mungkin ia sudah bisa membaca wajahku yang penuh gurat tak percaya sekarang. _Bagaimana ini? Kalau mereka tinggal berdua disini.. apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku pasti akan jadi nyamuk diantara mereka._

Aku mengikuti langkah kaki Lyon masuk, sembari mengucapkan kata 'permisi' dengan pelan. Mungkin Lyon saja pun tak dapat mendengarnya. _Astaga, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini.._

Tapi, rumahnya kelihatan sedikit gelap, remang mungkin. Tapi cahaya dari Luar juga sedikit kelihatan menerobos masuk dari sela pintu yang terbuka dan jendela-jendela besar yang tertutup tirai di kanan-kiri kami. _Kenapa tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan ya?Jangan-jangan si bodoh ini mengerjaiku~_

"Hani..." Panggil Lyon yang kontan membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Bahkan kalau Lyon menoleh, mungkin dia bisa melihatku yang lompat beberapa detik lalu. _Yah, dia tidak mengerjaiku, kan?_ Aku segera memutar pandang begitu tak merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang dipanggil si rambut putih didepanku ini. Sempat aku berpikir kalau mungkin saja si Lyon sepupunya Gray ini sudah gila, tapi dia tak terlihat seperti itu. Sebenarnya siapa sih si Hani itu? Aku jadi kesal sekarang.

Aku masih memutar pandang. Melihat kesudut ruangan, keatas tangga, ke ruangan diujung sana, bahkan sampai melihat langit-langit. Tak ada. Aku makin kesal. Lyon seketika merunduk dan berjongkok. Aku sempat meliriknya, ia sesekali tersenyum yang membuatku berhasil memasang tampang aneh. _Dia beneran sudah gila._

"Hani.. sini.." Panggilnya lagi seraya menjulurkan tangan kedepan diikuti suara gemerisik aneh yang datang entah dari mana. _Aku ingin segera keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga._

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, semakin lama semakin mendekat. Tentu saja itu membuatku merinding. Aku tak bergerak dan hanya mematung menatap si putih ini dari belakang. Dan tiba-tiba Lyon tertawa.

"Sini.." Panggilnya berbisik diikuti suara meongan lembut dari balik sofa di depan kami. Aku tersentak. Bulu kuduk ku berhenti merinding dan pikiran aneh ku kontan melayang pergi. Seketika datang seekor kucing persia putih yang berlari secepat kilat menuju orang didepanku ini.

"Hahaha, maaf aku lama." Seru Lyon begitu menangkap sang kucing yang melompat kedalam pelukannya. "Aku harus menemani kakak biru ini makan siang tadi." Lanjutnya yang membuatku speechless. _Jangan-jangan ini yang dimaksudnya Hani tadi.._

"Juvia." Tolehnya padaku. Aku mengerjap dan balik menatapnya. "Y-Ya?" Balasku.

"Ini Belahan Jiwa ku. Hani." Katanya seraya tersenyum lebar. _Ah, benar dugaanku._

"Kau pasti sudah berpikiran aneh kan? Hahahaha.." Tawanya menggelegar. Ternyata dia memang mengerjaiku. "Kau makin menyebalkan Lyon!" Kesalku.

"Hei, Hani.. kau ingat kakak yang kuceritakan soal kertas desain itu.." _Ah, dia mengacuhkanku._ "Dia datang ke Crocus sekarang. Kau bisa bermain bersamanya. Hihi." Gumam Lyon seraya mengangkat kucing putih itu kedepan wajahnya.

"Eh, apa?" tanyaku heran. Lyon menoleh dan kontan menggeleng dengan cepat. "Oh ya." Kata Lyon seraya berdiri menatapku. "Gray juga pernah tinggal disini." Lanjutnya.

Aku tersentak. Gray-sama tak pernah berkata apapun soal itu. "Itu setahun yang lalu sebelum dia memutuskan untuk beli apartemen sendiri." Kata Lyon seraya berjalan membawa kucing dan koperku. "K-kenapa?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya aku takut kalau Lyon akan berteriak seperti di restauran tadi, karna aku tak tahu apapun soal si Raven itu.

"Kau tahu kami kan, tak pernah akur. Haha." Katanya seraya melirikku. "Sejak saat itu, aku jarang berhubungan lagi dengannya." Lanjut Lyon. "Pacarmu itu memang terlalu dingin dan sulit ditebak." Sindir Lyon yang kontan menancapkan anak panah kekepalaku. Dia pasti berpikiran kalau aku kebalikan dari Gray-sama. Menyebalkan.

"Kau bisa tidur dikamarnya." Saran Lyon. Semburat merah padam langsung menjalar keseluruh penjuru wajahku. Tak pernah terbayangkan aku akan tidur dikamar Gray-sama. Meski orangnya tak ada disini, tapi tetap saja wajahku menomat sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Lyon begitu menyadari langkah kakiku yang terhenti. "Kau tidur di kamarku saja kalau tidak mau." Katanya seraya tersenyum menyebalkan. Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tentu saja aku mau. Dan siapa juga yang mau tidur di kamar mu." Tolakku. Lyon hanya tertawa dan menuntunku menuju anak tangga, lebih tepatnya mungkin menuju kamar Gray-sama.

Ternyata memang benar. Ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu coklat dengan name-tag bertuliskan 'Kamar Si Bodoh' di depannya. _Pantas saja Gray-sama cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari sini._ Aku sedikit tersenyum lucu. Jadi kembali mengenang waktu SMA dulu.

"Kau bisa istirahat disini sampai kita menemukan apartemen untukmu.."

"Besok." Timpalku. Lyon sedikit mengusap tengkuknya. Ia pasti tahu, aku tak mau berlama-lama tinggal dirumahnya. "Hmm, ya. Maksudku begitu." Balasnya diikuti denganku yang berjalan masuk ke kamar itu. _Rapi sekali.._

"Aku selalu membersihkannya. Yah, walau aku tak pernah akur dengan si bodoh itu, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu berharap dia kembali kerumah ini." Ujar Lyon dari pintu kamar. Ia tak masuk dan hanya memandangiku yang kini menatapnya tak berekspresi. "Um, kau tahu kan, tinggal sendiri dirumah sebesar ini tidak enak." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum. Aku balik tersenyum menatapnya. Aku juga merasakan itu. Untung saja, sewaktu ibu meninggal Orang tua Erza segera mengajakku tinggal bersama mereka. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah terpuruk dirumahku sendiri.

 _Ah, iya, kenapa aku baru ingat!_ Aku sedikit tersentak dan segera melirik jam tangan di tangan kananku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lyon yang sepertinya menangkap apa yang baru saja aku kerjapkan.

"Emm, aku baru ingat, tante bilang Erza akan ke Crocus." Jawabku. "Erza?"

Aku mengangguk dan tak menoleh sedikit pun padanya. "Ini sudah jam 5 sore. Seharusnya dia sudah tiba di Crocus kan? Ah, aku takut bertemu dengannya." Jelasku seraya merinding mengingat betapa menyeramkannya gadis scarlet itu. Lyon hanya memandangiku dalam diam. Sepertinya aku membuatnya bingung.

"Em, aku tinggal dirumah Erza sejak ibu meninggal. Jadi wajar saja dia dan orang tuanya khawatir aku pergi ke Crocus tanpa pamit." Jelasku lagi.

"Kalau aku di posisi Erza, mungkin aku akan memukulmu ketika bertemu nanti." Kata Lyon datar seraya mengelus bulu Hani. Aku tersentak, dia ada benarnya juga. Perkataannya membuat bulu kudukku semakin merinding.

"Lyon, jangan bilang pada Erza aku ada dirumahmu. Mengerti?!" Kataku cepat begitu Lyon hendak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkanku. Ia sedikit melirik dan tersenyum tipis. "Hmm." Gumamnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan pintu didepan sana.

 _Aaaah, dasar.._ Gumamku seraya menatap kosong pintu kamar itu. Aku kembali memperhatikan seisi kamar. Walau Gray-sama sudah tidak tinggal disini, tapi beberapa barangnya masih ada yang tertinggal. Aku berjalan menuju meja belajar diujung sana. Masih ada komputer yang mungkin saja memang milik rumah ini, alat tulis dan buku-buku. Buku itu sepertinya milik Gray-sama. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun tak melihatnya, aku masih ingat tulisan tangan ini. Aku tersenyum, ternyata masih ada bagian didalam dirinya yang belum berubah. Bahkan cermin didepan lemari sana masih terpampang Foto kami ketika observasi ke Crocus waktu itu. Mengingatnya saja, aku ingin tertawa. Perkelahian bodoh dirinya dengan Natsu hanya karna berbeda pendapat, Erza yang melayangkan pukulan keras tepat di kepala mereka berdua dan bahkan saat itu aku masih menganggap Lucy sebagai saingan cintaku. Hahaha.

Aku memutar pandang lagi. Aku sampai membayangkan, betapa berantakannya pasti kamar ini ketika masih digunakan oleh pemiliknya. Aku sedikit tersenyum dan kemudian menghela. Padahal hanya kamar. Tapi kenapa aku merasakan hawa keberadaannya disini ya..? _Ah, aku merindukannya._

Aku menyeret kembali koperku yang ditinggal Lyon didepan pintu. Meletakkannya disamping tempat tidur, dan segera merebahkan badanku keatas tempat tidur itu.

"Aaah, baunya Gray-sama..." Helaku begitu menghirup aroma yang sama dengan tubuh Gray-sama dari sprai kasur itu.

* * *

 **Pukul 21.00**

 _Bruk!_ Suara hempasan tubuh ke kasur putih terdengar sedikit keras dari dalam kamar didekat teras lantai dua. Seorang pria terlihat merebahkan setengah tubuhnya dikasur dan kepalanya keatas bantal putih yang menumpuk tinggi dikamarnya itu. Sesekali ia terlihat melepaskan hela napas singkat. Matanya tertutup, lengan kirinya bertopang pada dahi yang terlihat berkerut, dan tangan kanan ia julurkan ke atas kasur dengan menggenggam ponsel hitam yang sejak tadi terus mengeluarkan suara yang sama. _'The Number you're calling is not active or out of code area."_

Setiap kali telepon itu mati, ia kembali menatap ponsel dan memandangi kesal nama kontak 'Gray Bodoh' yang baru saja di hubunginya barusan. Lyon menggerutu. Memang benar orang itu bodoh. Tak salah ia memberikan nama itu di kontak ponselnya. Bahkan rasanya ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali menghubungi nomor si bodoh itu, sampai ia tak tahu bahwa nomornya sudah tidak aktif lagi sekarang.

Lyon terlihat sedikit memegangi kepalanya. Entah apa yang dirasanya, tapi ada rasa kesal dan marah yang bergemuruh didalam dadanya. Mungkin karna keputusan bodoh yang dilakukan gadis biru itu atau mungkin juga karna kelakuan sepupu menyebalkannya itu.

 _Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?_

 _Kemana si Bodoh itu pergi?_

 _Apa yang ingin ditanyakan Juvia?_

Hal itu terus berputar-putar dikepalanya. Melihat Juvia di Restauran tadi entah kenapa ada rasa menyesal ia merelakan gadis biru itu untuk Gray beberapa tahun lalu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Gray melakukan hal setega itu. Apalagi perkataan Juvia di Restauran tadi.

" _ **Kau sepupunya! Tak mungkin kau tak tahu apa-apa soal dia! Walau sudah tak berhubungan, pasti kau bisa tahu dia dimana sekarang, kan?! Ya kan?! Tolong beritahu aku dia dimana!"**_

Lyon menghela. _Mungkin perkataan Juvia ada benarnya juga. Aku sepupunya, aku memang bisa dengan mudah mengetahui dia dimana..._

Lyon mengangkat ponselnya ke depan wajah, mengeluarkan kontak si bodoh itu dan menekan nomor lain. Lyon segera meletakkan ponsel itu didepan telinganya. Menunggu sejenak sebelum decak terangkat terdengar.

"Halo?" Sapa suara lembut diujung telepon sana.

"Halo, Ma.." Balas Lyon begitu mendengar suara lembut itu.

"Lyon? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa menelepon malam-malam begini?" Khawatir orang itu.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Balasnya cepat begitu menyadari kalau suara itu sudah sangat khawatir padanya.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak menelepon Mama. Haah, Mama kira kau melupakan rumah. Kapan kau akan kembali ke Magnolia?" Ujar suara diujung sana yang kontan membuat dahi Lyon sedikit berkerut.

"Kita baru saja teleponan kemarin kan?" Pekik Lyon kesal. Suara diujung sana malah terdengar tertawa pelan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan. Ada yang ingin Lyon tanyakan pada Mama." Katanya serius yang kontan membuat suara tawa lembut itu mereda.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Mama, punya nomor telepon keluarga Fullbuster?"

"Huh? Maksudmu, orang tua Gray? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya... ingin tahu dia dimana..."

* * *

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak Lyon menelepon tadi. Sejak itu pula, ia hanya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong dan pikiran yang sudah melayang-layang entah kemana. Ia belum mendapatkan Jawaban tentang keberadaan sepupu bodohnya itu. Hanya saja, ia yakin cepat atau lambat ia pasti bisa mengetahui dimana si Bodoh itu berada. _Tapi, apa aku akan memberitahu Juvia ketika aku sudah tahu nanti?_

Gara-gara Telepon tadi pun, pikiran Lyon semakin termakan oleh banyaknya pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang menjalar kemana-mana. Bahkan rasanya sampai ini menjadi masalahnya sendiri. _Bagaimana bisa si Biru itu menahan perasaan ini selama berbulan-bulan? Baru sehari saja memikirkannya, rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan segalanya. Aaaargh, Si Bodoh itu.._

"Cih, Aku tak bisa diam saja seperti ini!" Pekik Lyon begitu membangkitkan tubuhnya dari kasur. Ia masih memegang kepala. Jelas sekali ia masih terus memikirkan Juvia dan Gray. _Aku bahkan sampai tak bisa tidur._ Kesalnya dalam hati. Ia meraih ponsel yang dicampakkannya tadi di atas kasur dan dengan cepat membuka internet.

"Apartemen yang cukup murah, huh?" Gumamnya seraya memandangi layar ponsel itu. Setelah beberapa menit menatap layar ponsel yang bahkan lebih terang dari cahaya dikamarnya itu, ia kembali menghempas kuat napasnya seraya menjatuhkan tangan kanan yang menggenggam ponsel ke atas kasur kembali.

"Ini sia-sia.." Kesalnya seraya berdiri dan mengambil jaket biru diujung kamarnya. Suara langkah kakinya yang sedikit terburu-buru itu membuat Kucing Persia di atas kasurnya itu terbangun sejenak.

"Ah, aku membangunkanmu, Hani?" Tanya Lyon begitu berhasil memasangkan jaket ke tubuhnya. "Aku keluar sebentar, ya." Lanjutnya setelah mengelus punggung Hani dan segera berlalu keluar kamar.

* * *

 **Keesokan paginya..**

 **Di Kediaman Scarlet.**

"Erza, kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali?" Sindir sang Ayah begitu menatap putrinya turun dari lantai dua rumahnya. Erza menguap sejenak. Ya, ayah benar. Sejak kapan si Scarlet ini bangun tepat pukul tujuh pagi begini. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, dia sudah terlihat rapi seperti bergegas mau pergi.

"Iya, aku ada janji dengan Jellal jam 9 nanti." Jawabnya ketus seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ini kan masih jam 7." Balas sang ayah seraya membalikkan halaman koran.

"Kalau tidak bangun pagi-pagi, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu dan tidak bisa meminta uang untuk ke Crocus." Gumam Erza pelan begitu tepat berdiri didepan pintu dapur.

"Ha? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya sang ayah. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Balas Erza cepat.

"Ayah, Sarapan!" Teriak sang ratu dari dapur sana. Hal itu kontan membuat ayah menutup koran dan segera bangkit berjalan menuju dapur membawa secangkir kopinya.

"Ibu buat apa?" Tanya Erza begitu menangkap jelas tangan sang ibu yang baru mengeluarkan loyang dari oven. "Hmm? Ini kue, untuk Juvia." Balas ibunya acuh tak acuh.

"Jadi mau ke Crocus kan?" Tanya ibu seraya melepaskan sarung tangan anti panasnya. Erza mengangguk seraya duduk tepat didepan meja makan yang makanannya sudah di tata rapi oleh ibunya barusan.

"Ini." Seru Ayah sembari mengulurkan amplop coklat dari saku celananya kedepan wajah Erza. Hal itu kontan membuat Erza mengernyitkan dahi dan menengadahkan kepala tepat ke wajah sang ayah. "Berikan pada Juvia. Dia pasti membutuhkannya." Lanjut Ayah begitu menangkap keheranan dari wajah sang anak.

"Si Bodoh itu pasti menolaknya." Balas Erza datar seraya mengambil amplop itu. "Berikan saja atau belikan sesuatu yang dia butuhkan." Saran ayah seraya duduk berhadapan dengan putrinya.

Erza mengangguk dan menatap ayahnya tak berekspresi. "Ayah." Panggilnya yang membuat ayah tak jadi meneguk kopi didepannya. Erza menjulurkan tangan dan menatap ketus sang manik mata didepan yang persis dengan manik mata miliknya. "Untukku mana?" Tanya Erza akhirnya.

"Haah, kau ini. Mirip sekali dengan ibumu." Lontar ayah sedikit kesal seraya merogoh dompet dan menatap masam wajah _copy-an istrinya_ itu.

* * *

 **Crocus, 09.30 Pagi**

Cahaya mentari pagi sedikit menerobos masuk kedalam kamar ber-name-tag 'Kamar Si Bodoh' di sudut kiri sana. Membuat hampir sebagian wajah gadis berambut biru termakan oleh sinarnya. Sejak pukul 4 sore kemarin, gadis itu tertidur pulas. Entah karna sudah berjalan jauh kemarin atau memang aroma dari kasur itu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

Matanya sedikit bergerak begitu cahaya makin terasa menghangatkan sebagian wajahnya, dan terbuka begitu sudah kehilangan rasa nyaman untuk kembali terlelap.

"Huh, aku ketiduran?" Keluhnya seraya membangkitkan setengah tubuh dan sedikit mengucek mata kanannya. Ia melirik sedikit pada jam dinding sana dan seketika bangkit dengan segera.

"Ah, apa yang aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku bangun pagi dan segera mencari apartemen. Aaaargh, Juvia bodoh." Keluhnya seraya berpanik diri, bermondar-mandir kesana kemari. Dan seketika berhenti begitu menatap piring putih diatas meja belajar dikamarnya.

"Omellet?" Tanyanya bingung dan mendekati piring itu. "Eh, surat?" Bingung Juvia begitu menangkap tulisan aneh disebelah piring itu.

 _Hei, makanlah ini ketika kau terbangun. Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu makan malam didapur, tapi kau ternyata sudah tidur. Oh ya, satu hal lagi, jangan lupa menutup pintu dan jendela ketika kau mau tidur. Itu berbaya, kau tahu?_

 _Lyon._

 _P.S. ngomong-ngomong jangan dimakan jika kau terbangunnya besok pagi._

Juvia sedikit tersentak begitu membaca kalimat ketiga dari surat itu. Bahkan ia sampai tak ingat untuk menutup pintu dan jendela kamar kemarin. Ia segera menoleh pada jendela di dinding sana dan kemudian beralih ke pintu coklat kamarnya. Itu sudah tertutup, jelas sekali bahwa pria berambut putih itu yang menutupnya. Juvia terkekeh pelan. _Walau menyebalkan, ternyata si Lyon itu bisa juga sebaik ini_. Batin Juvia seraya memandangi surat itu.

Ia segera berjalan keluar kamar. Mencari keberadaan Pria berambut putih itu untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih atau memasakkan sarapan pagi untuknya. Tapi, kenapa rumah terlihat sepi?

Juvia memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati pintu kamar di dekat teras sana dan sedikit tersentak begitu mengetahui pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit dan tak dikunci sama sekali.

 _Jeeh, dia sendiri tak menutup pintu kamarnya._ Batin Juvia seraya berjalan mendekati kamar itu.

"Eh?" _Kemana dia?_ kagetnya begitu berhasil membuka pintu kamar dan tak ada siapapun didalamnya kecuali meongan dari Hani. Juvia segera merunduk begitu kucing putih kesayangan Lyon itu terlihat mengelus-eluskan kepala ke kakinya.

"Hani? Kau sendirian?" Tanya Juvia seraya menekuk lutut dan menggendong kucing itu. "Lyon mana?" Tanya Juvia lagi meski hanya dibalas dengan eongan lembut dari kucing itu.

"Kau lapar ya?" Katanya lagi. "Kita cari makanan ke dapur yuk, sekalian buat sarapan untuk belahan jiwamu itu." Senyum Juvia seraya berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Juvia sedikit memutar pandang saat menuruni anak tangga. Mungkin saja sang pemilik rumah ada di bawah, tapi rumah benar-benar terlihat senyap dan tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya, Hani dan perabotan rumah.

 _Kemana si Lyon itu..?_ Kesal Juvia begitu tak mendapati siapapun di lantai bawah. Juvia menghela dan segera membelokkan langkah menuju dapur di kiri rumah.

"Dia benar-benar tak ada dimana pun." Keluh Juvia begitu mengintip dapur dari depan pintu. "Hei Hani, sebenarnya kemana sih perginya belahan jiwamu itu?" Lanjutnya seraya mendecak kesal. Jelas saja, seharusnya si rambut putih itu sudah membangunkannya pagi-pagi buta dan mengajaknya keliling Crocus untuk mencari apartemen, sesuai janji kemarin.

Juvia menghela. Marah pun percuma. Toh ini salahnya juga karna bangun kesiangan. Juvia mengangkat kakinya dan berjalan memasuki dapur. Ia meletakkan Hani diatas meja sebelum menoleh pada lemari makan di depannya.

"Oke, sekarang dimana makanan kucingnya?" Gumam Juvia seraya memandangi lemari-lemari itu.

Tak lama ia mencari, akhirnya kotak makanan kucing yang berada di lemari bagian atas berhasil ia temukan. Juvia mengambilnya dan kemudian mengambil mangkuk kucing bertuliskan Hani di sebelah rak piring. Meletakkan makanan itu diatasnya dan menyodorkannya ke depan Hani.

"Makan lah, Hani.." Seru Juvia seraya tersenyum. "Aku mau membuat sarapan dulu untuk si putih itu." Lanjutnya seraya berjalan menuju lemari es diujung ruangan.

"Huh? Lengkap sekali..." Gumamnya begitu melihat kedalam lemari es itu. "Masak apa ya?" Bingung Juvia seraya menatapi satu per satu isi lemari es. Juvia mengeluarkan beberapa bahan mentah dari lemari es dan mulai memasak.

Setelah hampir satu jam berada didapur, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara antuman pintu yang terbuka dari depan ruang tamu. Juvia sedikit tersentak dan segera mengintip ruangan itu dari balik pintu dapur. Ternyata terlihat seorang pria berambut putih tengah masuk dan menutup pintu utama rumah sembari membawa bungkusan putih ditangan kirinya.

Juvia sedikit mengkerutkan dahi dan mengeluarkan tubuh tepat berpapasan dengan pintu dapur. "Hei, Lyon, darimana saja kau?" Omel Juvia seraya menatap tajam pucuk putih didepan matanya.

Lyon sedikit tersentak dan segera menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Lyon begitu melihat gadis biru dipintu dapur sana.

"Menurutmu? Sudah jam berapa ini sekarang?! Kau kira aku bisa tidur nyenyak dirumah pria asing?" Tanya Juvia balik. Mendengarnya Lyon sedikit tertawa pelan. Gadis didepannya ini memang paling mudah untuk ditebak.

"Paling kau baru bangun kan?" Timpal Lyon, tersenyum lucu. Juvia sedikit mengerjap. Pasalnya apa yang selalu dikatakan Lyon pasti berhasil mendarat telak ke kepalanya. "Gadis sepertimu yang bahkan lupa menutup pintu dan jendela kamar saja, mana mungkin bangun cepat." Ledek Lyon. Juvia kontan mendecak kesal. _Dasar menyebalkan._

"Lebih baik daripada menjadi pria yang meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian dirumah sebesar ini!" Ledek Juvia balik. Pria itu malah tertawa sembari berjalan mendekati gadis biru didepannya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur tadi malam." Kata Lyon sembari mengelus tengkuk.

"Hah? Kau keluar dari tadi malam?" Tanya Juvia tak percaya. Pria ini memang orang menyebalkan no 1 didunia. _Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padaku tadi malam? Dia memang pria tak berperasaan._ Runtuk Juvia makin kesal. Padahal baru saja satu jam yang lalu Juvia memuji baik pria ini karna mau menutupkan pintu dan jendela kamarnya.

Lyon mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan keluar malam-malam begitu?" Tanya Juvia, ia tak tahu lagi harus berkerut kesal seperti apa.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Jawab Lyon ketus.

Kepala Juvia terasa di hujam kesal mendengarnya. Juvia menatap Lyon masam seraya mendecak kesal. "Jeeh, dasar pria gak beres." Gerutu Juvia sembari berbalik badan. Lyon sedikit tersentak, wajah gadis didepannya tadi terlihat seperti membayangkan sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Bukan seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Huh? Kau tak perlu mengelak. Semua pria memang sama saja." Gumam Juvia sembari sedikit melirik dari balik rambut panjangnya. "Kecuali Gray-sama." Lanjutnya yang kontan membuat kepala Lyon terasa panas.

"Aku ini lebih baik dari pada pacar bodohmu itu!" Kesal Lyon.

"Huh? Dimataku hanya Gray-sama yang benar." Balas Juvia ketus. "Sudahlah. Ayo sarapan, pria gak beres." Ajak Juvia seraya berjalan memasuki dapur.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan seperti itu!" Pekik Lyon makin kesal. Juvia malah menghilang dari balik pintu dapur. Lyon menghela dan melanjutkan langkah mengikuti gadis itu.

"Kau masak?" Tanya Lyon kaget begitu menatap Juvia yang sudah terduduk di meja makannya. Juvia menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. Lyon masih ternganga sembari berjalan mendekati meja itu.

"Maaf karna sudah menggunakan dapur mu tanpa izin." Kata Juvia sembari meraih sendok dikanannya. Lyon meletakkan bungkusan putih ditangannya ke atas meja dan menatap dua piring nasi goreng seafood yang sudah terhidang didepan matanya.

"Aku kira kau tidak bisa masak." Seru Lyon masih tak percaya. Ia menggeser kursi dan duduk diatasnya.

"Aku tidak sepertimu. Jangan meremehkanku." Balas Juvia penuh percaya diri.

"Ah, kalau tahu seperti ini aku tak perlu repot-repot membeli roti isi." Keluh Lyon seraya melirik bungkusan putih diatas meja. Sejujurnya ia tak menyangka akan merasakan masakan dari gadis yang pernah memenuhi hatinya itu.

Lyon mengambil sendok dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menyendokkan nasi didepannya dengan sigap. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Juvia masih penuh percaya diri.

Lyon sedikit mengunyah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sang gadis biru didepannya. "Umm, biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa." Jawab Lyon datar. Juvia kontan menepuk pucuk putih itu dengan sendok ditangannya.

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Kesal Lyon sembari mengelus kepala. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya." Jawab Juvia ketus.

Lyon mendecak dan kembali menyantap nasi goreng didepannya. "Menurutku, rasanya masih jauh dari masakan Mamaku." Gumam Lyon seraya melirik Juvia. Orang didepannya malah balas meliriknya dengan sangat tajam, bahkan tatapannya terlihat menyeramkan layaknya Erza. "Ta-tapi, ini enak kok." Lanjut Lyon cepat begitu menyadari Hal itu. _Haah, padahal tadi dia minta pendapat dariku._ Keluh Lyon dalam hati seraya menghela napas.

"Bagus lah." Kata Juvia seraya tersenyum tipis. Lyon menatapnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali menyendokkan nasi kedalam mulut begitu melihat Juvia sudah terfokus pada makanan didepannya. _Haah, hampir saja aku mati._ Keluh Lyon seraya mengunyah.

"Ah, ya, Juvia." Panggil Lyon ditengah-tengah kunyahannya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku lupa bertanya sesuatu padamu." Kata Lyon sembari melirik gadis yang sama sekali tak acuh padanya.

"Apa?" Balas Juvia ketus. _Ah, sepertinya dia masih kesal karna pendapatku tadi._

"A..um, itu.." Kata Lyon terbata seraya mengaduk-aduk nasi dipiringnya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit takut melanjutkan pertanyaannya begitu melihat Juvia masih kesal. "Emm.. Berapa _Budget_ yang kau punya untuk menyewa apartemen?" Lanjut Lyon setelah bergumam lama.

"Hah? Kenapa? Kalau aku bilang, kau akan menambahkan uangku begitu? Tidak! Terima kasih." Tebak Juvia. _Ah, benar dia masih kesal._

"Bukan!" Sanggah Lyon cepat. "Sebenarnya, aku keluar rumah dari tadi malam karna mencari apartemen murah." Jelas Lyon yang membuat Juvia tak jadi menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Ia membelalakkan mata seraya menatap pria berambut putih didepannya.

"Aku sudah mencarinya hampir ke setengah kota Crocus. Tapi semuanya sia-sia karna aku tak tahu apapun soal _Budget_ yang kau miliki." Lanjut Lyon seraya tertawa pelan.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Juvia tak percaya. "Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu membantuku sampai seperti itu. Ini urusanku, jadi jangan jadikan seoalah-olah ini urusanmu. Aku tak mau merepotkan siapapun lagi!" Lanjut Juvia. Bahkan bukan karna pendapat tadi lagi, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir melihat pria didepannya ini.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja. Aku tak bisa tidur karna terus memikirkanmu tadi malam. Bahkan keputusan bodohmu itu rasanya masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku sampai sekarang. Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini? Dan apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan Gray? Itu hampir membuatku gila, kau tahu?"

"Lyon, sudah ku bil.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menahan perasaan itu selama ini? Semuanya benar-benar memenuhi kepalaku! Juvia..., aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu sampai sekarang. Jadi biarkan aku melakukan apa yang aku bisa lakukan untukmu." Lanjut Lyon yang bahkan tak membiarkan Juvia angkat bicara. Juvia terdiam. Mata orang didepannya membuatnya tak bisa berkata ataupun membuka mulut. Sejenak ia menatap manik mata pria yang melekat tepat kematanya, sampai beberapa detik kedepan. Juvia sedikit mengerjap dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke piring nasi di meja. Wajah Juvia sedikit memanas, semburat merah muda sedikit menjalar ke seluruh pipinya.

"70.000 Jewel." Gumam Juvia pelan sembari menatap sendoknya yang berputar-putar didalam nasi.

"Huh?"

" _Budget_ yang kumiliki untuk apartemen 70.000 Jewel." Kata Juvia sedikit kuat begitu menyadari orang dihadapannya tak mendengar apa yang baru saja ia gumamkan.

"70.000 Jewel ya..." Kata Lyon sambil kembali menyendokkan nasi ke mulut.

Juvia masih terdiam. Sendok yang diputarnya didalam nasi pun, belum kembali mendarat masuk ke dalam mulut. Ia hanya menatap kosong nasi dihadapannya seraya menggigit sedikit bibir bawah, sebelum membuka bibir kembali.

"Lyon." Panggil Juvia pelan yang membuat orang didepannya menoleh. "Terima kasih." Lanjut Juvia seraya masih menunduk. Rasa hangat disekujur tubuh tiba-tiba saja datang menerpanya, seakan memenuhi dada membuat perasaan aneh muncul tak diduga.

Lyon menatap Juvia tak percaya. Bahkan sejak SMA, baru kali ini ia mendengar Juvia berkata terima kasih dengan suara lembut seperti tadi. Lyon sedikit tersenyum, walau sudah merelakan, bukankah perasaan yang dulu itu masih ada? Lyon bergumam seraya kembali menatap nasi didepannya.

"Tidak masalah." Balasnya. Rasanya pikiran dan perasaan Lyon yang bercampur aduk sejak kemarin sedikit terasa lega. _Mungkin memang benar, aku masih mencintainya._

* * *

Mobil putih dengan plat bertuliskan Lyon di ujungnya itu terlihat terpakir pada salah satu bangunan cukup besar ditepi jalan. Gadis berambut biru yang tergerai panjang hingga punggungnya terlihat keluar dari bangunan itu diikuti pria berambut putih berjaket biru yang juga keluar dari dalam sana. Wajah mereka tampak sedikit kusut. Sudah sejak pukul 12 siang tadi mereka mencari apartemen yang memang benar-benar murah. Sampai sekarang yang matahari saja sudah tak berada di atas kepala.

"Uh, ini menyebalkan." Keluh Juvia seraya menatap jam tangan. "Gak terasa sudah jam 5 saja. Masa aku harus tinggal dirumahmu lagi?!" Lanjutnya seraya mencibir kesal.

Lyon hanya terkekeh pelan sembari menatapi punggung gadis didepannya. "Sudah ku bilang kan, sulit mencari apartemen murah di kota besar ini." Balas Lyon yang hanya mendapat cibiran kesal dari Juvia. "Seperti ini kau mau mencari sendirian kemarin?! Hahaha.." Ledek Lyon seraya tertawa.

"Rasanya aku ingin menjahit mulutmu." Kesal Juvia.

"Coba saja! Aku akan menciummu jika kau melakukan itu." Seru Lyon sembari berjalan mendekati gadis didepannya dan menoleh sekejap sebelum beralih ke mobil yang terparkir didepan sana.

Juvia kontan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku tak sudi berciuman denganmu!" Omel Juvia dari balik tangannya.

Lyon malah tertawa lebar. "Aku yakin, bahkan kau sekarang akan gemetaran jika memegang jarum jahit kan?" Timpal Lyon begitu berdiri disamping mobilnya.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu?" Kaget Juvia seraya menurunkan tangannya.

"Huh? Benar ya?" Tanya Lyon balik. "Padahal aku hanya menebak." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Juvia mendecak kesal. _Bukan hanya memegang jarum jahit, membicarakannya saja dadaku terasa sakit. Aku jadi teringat ibu._

"Ah, Lupakan. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau membicarakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan dunia desain." Kata Juvia.

"Iya. Iya." Senyum Lyon. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lantunan dering ponsel dari balik celana jeans abu-abu yang dikenakan Lyon. Ia sedikit tersentak dan segera mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya itu.

"Sebentar." Bisiknya pada Juvia yang sekarang sudah berdiri dua meter darinya. Juvia mengangguk dan hanya memandangi pria didepannya yang sudah meletakkan ponsel ditelinga.

"Halo?" Jawab Lyon pada panggilan barusan. Setelah cukup lama terdiam dan mendengar suara dari ujung telepon sana, Lyon tersenyum lebar dan bahkan ia terlihat sangat senang sekarang. Juvia sedikit mengernyitkan dahi melihat pria didepannya.

"Benarkah? Aku akan kesana sekarang juga." Seru Lyon sembari menutup telepon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Juvia akhirnya. Dia benar-benar penasaran apa yang membuat ekspresi orang dihadapannya itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu!" Seru Lyon yang kontan membuat dahi Juvia semakin berkerut.

- **to be continued-**

* * *

Yo, Minna.

Tadinya aku berencana ng-update cerita ini seminggu sekali. Tapi sepertinya sedikit sulit untuk nulis karna aku juga sudah masuk kuliah dan aktivitasku kembali padat seperti sedia kala -_- malah makin padat. T_T

Aku tidak memaksakan untuk harus ng-update cerita ini seminggu sekali sih. Hanya saja, ide nya lagi bertebaran di kepala dan aku sangat bersemangat untuk menulisnya. Hahaha. Sayang kalau tidak ditulis. Takutnya malah lupa, terbengkalai dan aku kehilangan semangat untuk nulis nya. Wkwkwk :D

Tapi, aku akan tetap ngusahain bisa update seminggu sekali kok, paling lama mungkin 2 minggu sih atau entah kapan deh. Hahaha.. doakan saja ya. :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ku sampai chapter ini

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu Gaje, OOC dan Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Hehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya..

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya~


	4. Apartemen

**Balasan Review**

Seperti biasa, izinkan aku membalas Review dulu ya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih untuk semua pembaca atas dukungan baiknya yang membuatku semakin bersemangat menulis fic ini. Aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih. Hihi ^^

 **NazuDragneel**  
Yo, Nazu-san..  
Hihi aku senang sekali selalu mendapat review darimu. XD  
Terima kasih sarannya. Waktu nulis chapter 3 kemarin, aku juga kepikiran soal itu. Kata-kata 'Ayah-Mama' nya Lyon serasa ngebelit lidahku. Hahaha. Tapi rasanya kenapa agak lucu kalau aku buat Lyon manggil ayahnya itu 'Papa'. Aku jadi ngerasa dia jadi kayak cewek yang manja-manja gimana gtu. :v karna itu, setelah berpikir cukup keras, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menuliskan 'Ayah'. Dan yang paling membuatku bingung adalah saat aku terjebak di panggilan Mamanya. Disini, aku mau membuat karakternya Lyon yang terlalu dimanja sama Mamanya, jadi aku merasa sedikit aneh kalau aku membuat Lyon memanggil Mamanya itu dengan kata 'Ibu'. Karna kedua alasan itulah, aku membuatnya menjadi 'Ayah-Mama'. :v Wkwkwkwk. Jadi terasa aneh ya? Gomennasai~  
Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya aku sudah lama loh mengunjungi fic mu. Tapi waktu itu aku belum selesai membaca semuanya, makanya aku takut memberikan review. Aku suka fic Nazu-san yang 'My Love Story'. Ceritanya cukup membuatku terkenang masa SMA. Hihihihi.. :3  
Maaf kalau balasan reviewnya kepanjangan. Aku terlalu bersemangat membalasnya XD

 **Lava Breath  
** Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan meninggalkan review. :3 Tenang saja, aku akan lanjut terus kok dan juga soal pairnyaaa, oke! akan aku usahakan :D

 **UCHIHA REYSAMA  
** Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review. Soal Gray nya dimana, aku belum bisa bilang. Hehe. Ikutin terus fic nya ya.. gak lama lagi mereka akan kupertemukan kok ;)

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Oh, soal upaya Erza yang terlalu cepat ya?  
Hehehe, aku sengaja membuatnya begitu. Agar ceritanya tidak terlalu bertele-tele sih sejujurnya.  
Hahaha, begitu kah? Aku tadinya malah merasa keberadaan Hani-nya Lyon itu terlalu berlebihan. :v  
Terima kasih reviewnya, Delusion-san.

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

- **Lewat Telepon** -

Chapter 4 : Apartemen

* * *

Lyon terlihat sangat bersemangat begitu mendapatkan telepon beberapa waktu lalu. Bahkan ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum disepanjang jalan yang tak diketahui tujuannya sama sekali oleh gadis disampingnya. Bahkan mata Juvia tak pernah lepas dari wajah pria berambut putih itu. Bukan karna berpikir kalau si Lyon ini gila lagi. Tapi Juvia malah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan dan disenangkan si Lyon ini.

Setelah hampir satu jam menekan gas dari pinggiran kota Crocus sebelah timur, akhirnya Lyon dan Juvia tiba didepan salah satu apartemen cukup besar yang jaraknya bahkan hanya 3 km dari Universitas Crocus.

"Apartemen?" Tanya Juvia begitu melirik keluar jendela dan kembali menatap si putih di sampingnya. Lyon masih tetap tersenyum, mematikan mesin mobil dan segera mengajak Juvia keluar dari _kotak putih_ itu.

"Hmm." Angguk Lyon begitu menarik kunci mobilnya. "Ayo." Ajaknya seraya membuka pintu mobil. Juvia masih bingung dengan ekspresi pria itu.

"Maksudmu, kau menemukan apartemen yang murah?" Tanya Juvia. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Lyon.

Lagi-lagi Lyon mengangguk. "Bahkan lebih dari itu." Katanya yang mengundang rasa penasaran kembali dibenak Juvia.

Ia hanya mengernyitkan dahi seraya mengikuti langkah kaki pria didepannya. Juvia sedikit menghela. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali bertanya pada pria itu. Karna sepertinya apapun yang akan dijawab Lyon hanya akan membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Lyon tak berjalan menuju resepsionis disamping kanan sana. Hal itu membuat Juvia makin bingung. Padahal sejak siang tadi hal pertama yang mereka lakukan ketika sampai di apartemen adalah mengunjungi pemilik ataupun resepsionisnya. Juvia hanya berjalan mengikuti Lyon sembari menatap kiri-kanan apa yang sudah ia dan Lyon lewatkan. Hingga Lyon berjalan menaiki tangga didepannya yang membuat dahi Juvia semakin bercap bingung dan penasaran.

Juvia terus mengikuti, sampai akhirnya mereka berdiri didepan salah satu pintu kamar apartemen dilantai dua. Lyon tak mengetuk pintu, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan sedikit memutar gagang pintu. Juvia mengernyit.

 _Cklek!_ Dan benar dugaan Juvia. Pintu itu tak terkunci. Lyon mendorong pintu itu sedikit dan kembali menatap Juvia.

"Masuklah." Kata Lyon seraya tersenyum. Juvia masih memasang tampang bingung dan hanya mengangguk menuruti apa yang dikatakan pria putih sepupunya Gray itu.

Juvia sedikit merasakan perasaan tidak enak sebelum menginjakkan kaki kedalam kamar apartemen. Ia sedikit menelan ludah dan menguatkan langkah. Rasa penasaran ini benar-benar tak bisa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Begitu tiba didalamnya, Juvia tersentak hebat. Bukan karna suara pintu kamar yang ditutup oleh Lyon yang masuk belakangan tapi karna isi ruangan tersebut.

"Cantiknya.." Gumam Juvia takjub. Kamar itu terlihat sudah sangat layak huni. Perabotan sudah tertata rapi, dan bahkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan sudah tersedia disana. Ada Tv, lemari es, kursi dan meja, dan yang paling utama adalah kamar diujung sebelah kiri sana. Jendela dan pintu bahkan sudah tersangkut gorden panjang berwarna biru langit. Disudut ruangan didepan mereka, ada ruangan kecil yang dihimpit oleh tembok dapur dan ruangan tv yang hanya dibatasi oleh tiang putih dengan se-pot bunga tulip yang digantung didepannya. Bahkan yang membuat Juvia masih penasaran adalah barang-barang diruang kecil itu yang masih ditutupi kain putih. _Tak mungkin ini kejutan untukku._ Batin Juvia.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Lyon seraya tersenyum.

"Ini kamar siapa?" Tanya Juvia balik.

"Kalau kau suka, ini akan jadi kamarmu hari ini." Kata Lyon seraya nyengir.

Juvia menolehkan pandangan matanya ke pria berambut putih itu. Matanya menajam bahkan manik matanya melekat ke mata Lyon.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tak butuh belas kasihan seperti ini!"

"Aaa.. tunggu-tunggu.. Ini bukan dariku." Sangkal Lyon secepat mungkin sebelum gadis biru ini marah besar.

"Kalau bukan kau, jadi dari siapa?" Pekik Juvia kesal.

"I-itu dari.."

"Aku!" Potong suara dari depan sana yang nyaris membuat jantung Juvia copot. Juvia segera mengalihkan padangannya dari Lyon dan menatap asal suara itu.

"Erza?" Kagetnya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya melihat siapa yang baru saja keluar dari pintu dapur sana. Mata Juvia membelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka menatapi gadis scarlet didepannya itu.

"K-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Lanjutnya masih tak percaya. Erza mengatup bibirnya rapat dan berjalan mendekati gadis yang masih memasang tampang menyebalkan baginya itu.

Erza mengepalkan tangan, menaikkannya keatas kepala Juvia begitu tepat berdiri selangkah dari gadis biru dihadapannya. _**BLETAK!**_ "Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan pada orang yang sudah hampir sakit jantung mengkhawatirkanmu, ha?" Pekik Erza kesal setelah berhasil mendaratkan kepalan tangan tepat diubun-ubun Juvia.

"Aargh, sakit." Rintih Juvia yang refleks memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya. "Ma-maaf, Erza.." Lanjut Juvia disela rintihnya. "A-aku hanya kaget melihatmu tiba-tiba berada disini." Tambah Juvia seraya mengintip wajah Erza yang sudah sangat menakutkan sekarang dari balik tangannya.

"Eh, tunggu.." Seru Juvia seraya menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Da-darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" Pekik Juvia. "Bukan.. bukan.. Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini? Aaargh bukan.. bukan.. bukan.. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?!" Tanya Juvia kebingungan. Ia kontan melemparkan tatapan pada pria berambut putih disebelahnya.

"Ini tidak sudah direncanakan, 'kan Lyon?" Tekan Juvia pada perkataannya barusan seraya menatap pria putih itu dengan sangat mematikan. Yang di tatap kontan tergagap dan tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Lyon hanya menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Sungguh menyeramkan wajah gadis biru didepannya ini sekarang.

"Jangan menyalahkannya!" Timpal Erza seraya menarik telinga gadis didepannya. Juvia kontan kembali merintih kesakitan. "Aw, Erza.."

"Erza, sudah ku bilang tahan sedikit sikapmu itu!" Seru Jellal yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dapur sembari memegang sebuah piring dan serbet.

"Eh? Jellal?" Kaget Juvia lagi.

"Yo!" Balas Jellal sembari nyengir.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Pekik Juvia tak percaya. Jellal mengkerutkan sedikit dahinya dan menatap Juvia innocent. "Um, membereskan dapur." Jawabnya singkat.

Juvia mendengus kesal. Entah sudah berapa kali emosinya naik hari ini. Ia menghela napas dan kembali menatap manik mata pria berambut putih disebelahnya.

"Jadi 'ini' yang kau maksud kejutan tadi?" Tanya Juvia dengan nada tinggi. Lyon hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran dan anggukan pelan.

"Aaaah, apa maksudnya sih ini?" Hempas Juvia kesal sembari menatapi satu per satu wajah orang didepannya.

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa Erza dan Jellal bisa ada disini? Dan juga kenapa kau bisa membawa ku kesini?!" Tanya Juvia lagi. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak memberitahu Erza kalau aku bersamamu!" Umpat Juvia kesal. Matanya sudah benar-benar terbakar amarah menatap sang pucuk putih didepannya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menyalahkannya!" Timpal Erza seraya membentak. "Aku yang menyuruhnya mencarimu kemarin." Tambah Erza yang berhasil membuat mata gadis biru itu membelalak dahsyat.

"Hah?" Kagetnya yang bahkan membuatnya tak sanggup melontarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia menatap Erza yang tak menghiraukan kekagetan dahsyatnya barusan dan malah hanya melipat tangan dibawah dada.

Juvia kembali melempar pandang menatap wajah pria putih itu. Lyon tersenyum tipis seraya mengangkat bahu. Ia tak tahu harus membalas tatapan Juvia seperti apa sekarang.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya pada onyx mata Lyon yang sejak tadi memandanginya.

"Aku meneleponnya kemarin.." Lagi-lagi Erza yang menjawab kebingungan gadis didepannya. Ia kontan mendapatkan kembali tatapan dan kernyitan dahi dari gadis biru itu.

"Menelepon?" Tanya Juvia seraya ternganga. Erza hanya mengangguk, ia masih memasang tampang innocent menatap mata Juvia. "K-Kau bercanda kan?" Lanjut Juvia dengan sedikit melirik Lyon. Ia benar-benar makin tak percaya sekarang. Jelas sekali Lyon tak mengungkitkan apapun soal itu kemarin. Bahkan pertemuannya dengan Lyon kemarin itu sebuah kebelulan bukan? Mata Juvia melempar segudang pertanyaan pada Lyon, yang membuat pria itu sedikit mengelus tengkuknya.

"Iya, Erza benar. Kemarin dia meneleponku..."

 **Dering telepon dari saku celana jeans darkblue seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari pintu bertuliskan 'Ruang Dosen I' sedikit terdengar. Getarnya juga mengagetkannya yang tengah menatapi kertas laporan yang baru saja ia tunjukkan pada seorang dosen didalam sana.**

 **Begitu melepaskan tangan dari gagang pintu itu, ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, menatap heran nama kontak yang jarang dan bahkan tak pernah menghubunginya itu. Dengan dahi yang sedikit mengernyit, Ia segera mengangkatnya.**

" **Erza?" Tanyanya masih saja tak percaya.**

" **Ah, syukurlah~" hembusan napas lega diujung sana sedikit membuat alisnya terangkat. Suara yang baru saja ia dengar memang benar-benar berasal dari orang yang memiliki nama Erza itu.**

" **Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar suaramu.." Sapa pria itu lembut seraya tersenyum dari balik genggaman telepon yang dipengangnya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan telepon darimu. Pas sekali, aku baru saja meminta izin untuk libur kuliah selama seminggu. Aku berencana akan ke Magnolia sore ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesana." Lanjutnya seraya berjalan santai.**

" **Jangan!" Kata suara disana yang makin membuatnya kembali menaikkan alis.**

" **Huh?"**

" **Ah, maksudku, Kau dimana sekarang Lyon?" Pekik suara diujung sana yang membuat Lyon semakin heran. Pasalnya nada suara ditelepon ini terdengar sedikit aneh.**

" **Aku? Aku di UC sekarang. Kenapa?" Tanya Lyon terheran.**

" **Aaargh, aku tak bisa menghubungi Natsu, Lucy, Gray atau siapapun disana selain kau!" Lanjut Erza yang bahkan tak menghiraukan jawaban Lyon barusan.**

" **Memangnya ada apa?"**

" **Ini soal Juvia!" Kata suara disana yang kian meninggi disemua lontaran kalimatnya.**

" **Juvia? Ah, aku ke Magnolia sore ini memang untuk menemuinya. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya, Aku ingin minta maaf karna tak bisa datang ke pemakaman ibunya dua bulan la.."**

" **Sudah ku bilang Jangan!" Pekik Erza yang kontan membuat Lyon menjauhkan ponsel sedikit dari telinganya. Lyon makin mengernyit. Suara di telepon itu benar-benar terdengar mencurigakan.**

" **Kau Tak Perlu Kesini!" Teriak Erza yang bahkan dapat didengar Lyon yang belum meletakkan ponsel itu kembali ke telinga. "Aaaargh, Langsung ke intinya saja!" Lanjut Erza yang membuat Lyon dengan sigap meletakkan kembali ponsel itu ketelinga.**

" **Dengar! Juvia sekarang berada di Crocus." Hal itu kontan membuat Lyon kaget. "Dia pergi kesana pagi-pagi buta tadi, Sendirian! Aku tak bisa mengejarnya karna Jalur kereta menuju Crocus sedang dalam masa perbaikan. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tapi yang jelas dia pasti sudah sampai di Crocus sekarang!"**

" **APA?" Teriak Lyon seraya membelalakan matanya lebar.**

" **Dia berniat untuk pindah kesana. Argh, ini semua karna Gray sialan itu!" Runtuk Erza kesal. Lyon masih membelalakkan matanya bahkan suara Erza saja terasa seperti bisikan udara ditelinganya. Ia meremat ujung kertas yang dipegangnya, mengatupkan mulut sangat rapat membuat suara decit gigi yang saling bergesekan terdengar singkat. Pikirannya serasa dipenuhi oleh Juvia. Bahkan tanpa sadar, kakinya sudah bergerak cepat dengan sendirinya.**

" **Si bodoh itu bahkan tak tahu apa-apa soal Crocus. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Lyon. Jadi aku minta tolong padamu untuk mencarinya, Bisa Kan?" Tambah Erza. Lyon tak membuka mulutnya, bahkan genggaman telepon sudah tak berada ditelinganya. Tak mendengar jawaban apapun, Erza segera membuka mulut kembali.**

" **Halo...?" Panggil Erza. "Halo!" ... "Hei, kau bisa mendengarku kan?!" ... "Halo Lyon!" Kesal Erza yang bahkan sampai beberapa detik kedepan tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari suara di telepon itu. "Lyon!" Pekik Erza yang kali ini suaranya berhasil terdengar jelas hingga ketelinga Lyon meski ponsel itu sudah tak berada ditelinga pemiliknya.**

 **Lyon kontan mengerjap. Mendengar pernyataan dari Erza beberapa detik lalu membuatnya benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Ia sedikit memelankan langkah begitu berhasil mendorong pintu kaca bangunan menuju taman diluar sana, dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya ditelinga.**

" **Maaf, Erza." Kata Lyon begitu mendengar banyaknya runtukkan omelan diujung telepon sana, bahkan samar-samar ia mendengar suara Jellal yang hendak menghentikan suara amarah Erza. "Aku akan segera menghubungimu jika aku sudah menemukannya!" Seru Lyon yang tak menghiraukan banyaknya celetukan kasar dari Erza. Ia menutup telepon dan kembali mempercepat langkah kakinya berlari.**

"Begitu.. Dan entah itu suatu kebetulan atau tidak, saat hampir sampai di pagar kampus, aku sedikit tertarik dengan omongan banyak orang yang sedang membicarakan gadis berkoper aneh yang mengintip dari depan pagar. Mendengarnya saja membuat perasaanku jadi tak enak. Dan ternyata, itu Kau!" Jelas Lyon.

Juvia kontan ternganga mendengarnya. Ia tak bisa menyimpulkan pertemuan kemarin memang kebetulan atau tidak, tapi ia sedikit menyesal mengunjungi kampus Si Raven itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku?" Kesal Juvia.

"Jika aku mengatakannya, kau pasti akan kabur kan?" Timpal Lyon kesal. Juvia mencibir.

"Tapi tetap saja, kenapa kau berprilaku seolah kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang ku?! Kau sengaja ber-acting agar aku mau mengikutimu tinggal dirumahmu, begitu?!" Pekik Juvia. Dia benar-benar mati kesal sekarang.

"Hei, Aku tak ber-acting kemarin! Meski tahu, aku tetap saja tak percaya dengan omongan si Scarlet ini! Siapa yang akan percaya jika kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!?"

"Kalau tak ber-acting, lalu apa namanya? Kau memang menyebalkan Lyon! Tahu seperti ini aku tak akan pernah mau mengikutimu!" Kesal Juvia.

"Aku memang tak ber-acting, kau tahu! Bahkan jika Erza tak menyuruh pun, aku akan tetap mencarimu! Dan juga, karna aku tak percaya dengan omongan si Scarlet ini makanya aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu! Aaargh, kenapa susah sekali menjelaskan apapun padamu, Juvia!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak langsung saja bilang kalau kejutan yang kau maksud tadi 'ini'!"

"Sudah ku bilang, kan?! Kalau aku mengatakannya padamu, kau pasti akan kabur!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN, KALIAN BERDUA!" Pekik Erza menggelegar yang bahkan membuat Jellal tersentak dari balik dapur sana. Juvia dan Lyon terdiam seketika, meski mata mereka masih melekat satu sama lain. Bulu kuduk keduanya terasa merinding begitu mendengar pekikan suara barusan. Bahkan untuk beberapa saat yang lalu mereka berdua telah melupakan keberadaan sang monster berambut merah itu.

* * *

Erza membuka sekotak kue kering buatan sang ibu pagi tadi, meletakkannya diatas meja seraya menyodorkan secangkir teh kedepan Juvia dan Lyon yang sekarang duduk di sofa kamar itu. Diikuti dengan Jellal yang menghembuskan napas keluar dari balik dapur dan duduk tepat di satu sofa tunggal di sebelah kanan Juvia, sementara Erza duduk sesofa dengan Juvia dan Lyon disofa tunggal sebelah kiri.

"Sudah tenang sekarang?" Tanya Erza seraya melipatkan kembali tangannya dibawah dada begitu menatap Juvia dan Lyon yang baru menegukkan teh ke dalam tenggorokan. Juvia mengangguk. Walau kesal dengan semua ini, ia tak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantah perkataan dari mulut gadis Scarlet itu.

"Haah, sudah ku duga akan seperti ini." Celetuk Jellal sembari merebahkan punggung ke sandaran sofa. Ia memang selalu berpikir bahwa tak akan ada yang hari yang tenang jika sudah menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih Erza Scarlet itu.

"Erza, sekarang jelaskan padaku. Ini apartemen siapa?" Kata Juvia begitu menjauhkan cangkir dari mulutnya.

"Milikmu." Jawab Erza ketus.

"APA?"

"Tenanglah.." Kesal Erza mendengar pekikan ditelinganya barusan. "Ini bukan memakai uangku, Jellal ataupun Lyon." Lanjut Erza. "Ayah memberikan aku se-amplop uang pagi tadi. Dan aku tahu, jika aku menyerahkan uang itu padamu, kau tak akan menerimanya."

"Lalu? Kau kira aku akan menerimanya setelah kau membelikanku apartemen?!" Sangkal Juvia cepat yang kontan membuat darah Erza naik hampir kekepala. Gadis Scarlet itu terlihat menghembuskan napasnya, ia sudah tahu sejak di kereta pagi tadi bahwa Juvia akan berkata seperti itu.

"Tentu saja kau harus menerimanya!" Tegas Erza. "Aku tak membeli apartemen ini. Aku menyewanya, kau tahu! Dan aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata seperti itu!" Lanjut Erza.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang sejak Ayah memberikan uang ini. Aku menyewakan apartemen untukmu dan membelikan segala keperluan yang kau butuhkan hingga kau merasa benar-benar seperti rumah. Aku bahkan hanya membayar uang muka apartemen dan uang sewanya selama sebulan. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah tinggal dirumah ini, karna mulai bulan depan ketika kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan, kau bisa membayarnya dengan gajimu sendiri. Kau paham?" Jelas Erza lagi.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal di Apartemen yang tak layak huni dan hanya beralaskan bad cover atau apapun untukmu tidur! Kau sudah tak punya siapa-siapa. Bahkan kalau bukan kami orang-orang terdekatmu, lalu siapa lagi yang akan memperdulikanmu?" Kata Erza yang hanya bisa didengar Juvia dalam diam. "Kau sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga kami. Bahkan ayah dan ibu sudah menganggapmu sebagai putri mereka sendiri. Wajar kalau mereka menginginkan hal yang baik untukmu. Aku, jellal dan bahkan Lyon juga begitu. Jadi longgarkan sedikit keras kepalamu itu dan terima lah ini!" Tambah Erza yang membuat Juvia hampir melontarkan suaranya sebelum berhasil ditepis oleh suara Erza kembali.

"Hanya ini? Kau mengerti?!" Tekan Erza pada dua kalimatnya barusan. "Kami akan berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu dan akan lebih tenang membiarkanmu tinggal di Crocus jika kau menerimanya." Kata Erza. Sepasang mata yang sedang duduk di sofa tunggal pada kedua sisi kamar hanya bisa membungkam mulut mendengarkan gadis Scarlet disebelah mereka.

Juvia sedikit merunduk. Kalau saja hanya ada Erza disini, mungkin ia akan segera menangis didalam pelukan Erza mendengarnya berkata begitu. Entah kenapa, tapi keberadaan gadis Scarlet itu sudah sangat hangat dihatinya, bahkan mungkin tanpa sadar Juvia sudah menganggap Erza seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih." Lontar Juvia pelan. Wajah ketat Erza beberapa waktu lalu, sedikit melonggar begitu mendengar suara barusan. Ia tak menyangka Juvia akan mengerti maksudnya.

"Hmm, aku senang mendengarnya." Senyum Erza diikuti dengan sunggingan kurva dari bibir kedua pria disamping mereka.

"Haah, Begitu Erza yang menjelaskan kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Kalau aku, pasti kau sudah menendangku ke pintu kan?" Sindir Lyon seraya menggigit kue yang baru saja diambilnya.

Jellal sedikit tertawa mendengarnya. "Haha, perempuan memang sulit dimengerti." Tambah Jellal seraya meraih kue di meja depan mereka.

"Hei, siapa yang menyuruh kalian memakan kue itu?!" Timpal Erza seraya menarik kotak kue dihadapannya. "Ibu memberikan ini untuk Juvia, bukan kalian berdua!" Kesalnya.

"Kau yang meletakkannya diatas meja. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk dimakan." Protes Jellal. "Lagian Bibi tak akan marah jika aku mengambilnya sepotong!" Lanjut Jellal kesal.

"Aku, putrinya yang akan marah!" Balas Erza ketus. Gadis rambut merah satu ini memang paling menyebalkan kalau membahas soal kue. Meski bukan miliknya, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut pautkan dengan kue buatan ibu ia pasti tak akan rela jika potongan pertama itu dimakan oleh orang lain, selain Juvia ataupun ibunya. Bahkan ia tetap akan marah jika Ayah yang memakannya.

"Ah, iya, kenapa aku baru ingat!" Erza kontan menggeser pandangnya lagi pada Juvia. Dan "Aw!" Seru Juvia meringis kesakitan. "Erza, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjewerku?" Seru Juvia sedikit kaget. Pasalnya sejak tadi Juvia belum berkata dan melakukan apapun.

"Itu titipan salam sayang dari Ibu." Jawab Erza ketus.

Juvia mencibir kesal seraya mengelus telinga yang sudah memerah sekarang.

"Oh iya, kau sudah bertemu dengan Gray?" Tanya Erza tiba-tiba yang membuat Juvia sedikit tersentak. Juvia menatap wajah gadis didepannya itu dengan tak percaya. _Aku kira dia sudah tahu soal itu._

"Lyon tak memberitahumu?" Tanya Juvia balik. Ia memandangi wajah Erza yang sekarang terlihat keheranan. Jelas kali ia tak tahu apapun soal itu.

Juvia sedikit melirik ke arah Lyon. Tapi wajah pria berambut putih sana tak memandangnya, malah ia sibuk memutar-mutar gelas keramik di tangan kanannya. _Dia..._ gumam Juvia tak percaya.

"Hm, memangnya ada apa?" Heran Erza.

"Em, itu.." Juvia sedikit gugup untuk memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya pada gadis scarlet ini. "G-Gray-sama...tidak ada di Crocus." Lanjut Juvia yang membuat kedua pasang mata orang yang baru ditemuinya itu membelalak lebar.

"APA?" Pekik mereka serempak.

Juvia sedikit tersentak dan sedikit menutup matanya mendengar pekikan suara dari kanan-kirinya. Walaupun sudah tergambar dibenaknya kalau kedua orang disampingnya ini akan bereaksi seperti itu. Juvia kembali melirik lelaki berambut putih diujung sana. Ia tampak tak menghiraukan apa yang tengah dikagetkan kedua orang barusan.

"A-a-aku kira Lyon sudah memberitahumu." Tambah Juvia. Erza dan Jellal kompak menggeser pandang ke pria berambut putih itu. Jellal memasang tampang kaget dan Erza malah memasang tampang iblis.

"Hei Lyon, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, ha?!" Pekik Erza. Suaranya bahkan sampai memekakkan telinga.

"Kau hanya menyuruhku mencarinya, kan?" Jawab Lyon enteng yang berhasil menancapkan tiga kerut siku di dahi gadis scarlet itu.

"Seharusnya Kau Memberitahuku Hal Sepenting Itu, Sialan!" Kesal Erza seraya menarik kerah baju Lyon. Lyon hanya menatapnya dengan innocent. Hal itu kontan membuat Jellal dan Juvia membelalak lebar. Wajah Erza terlihat benar-benar marah. Sepertinya semua kekesalannya sejak kemarin keluar seketika.

"Erza! Hentikan!" Seru Jellal yang membuat Erza segera melepaskan kerah baju Lyon dari genggamannya.

"Lalu, dimana Gray sekarang?!" Tanya Erza seraya memandangi Lyon dan Juvia bergantian. Keduanya hanya menggeleng, tak menghela ataupun mengangkat suara. Melihatnya Erza semakin mendengus kesal.

"Hei Lyon, Apa Maksudmu Menggeleng Seperti Itu?! Kau Itu Sepupunya, Mana Mungkin Kau Tak Tahu Dia Dimana!" Umpat Erza yang bahkan sudah berteriak sekarang.

Lyon mendecak kesal mendengarnya. Kata-kata itu langsung menusuk dadanya. Bahkan ia sudah muak mendengar pernyataan itu sejak kemarin.

"Juvia juga sudah berkata seperti itu padaku kemarin! Tapi maaf saja, aku memang tak tahu apapun soal si bodoh itu!" Balas Lyon ketus. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk sepupu bodohnya itu. _Kalau saja aku tahu dia dimana, akan kuhajar dia karna membuatku menjadi sasaran empuk dua gadis ini._ Kesal Lyon.

"Kau Kira Aku Mudah Percaya Begitu Saja? Mustahil Kau Tak Tahu!" Kesal Erza lagi.

"Aaargh! Dengar! Apapun Yang Dilakukan Si Bodoh Itu, Tak Ada Sangkut Pautnya Denganku!" Kesal Lyon. Kali ini ia benar-benar mengutuk sepupu bodohnya itu. "Jadi Aku Tak Tahu Apapun Soal Dia, Kau Paham?!" Lanjut Lyon, rasanya baru kali ini ia berani membantah perkataan gadis scarlet itu. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya sejak SMA.

"Jadi, darimana kau tahu Gray tidak ada di Crocus?" Tanya Jellal sekaligus memecah suasana.

"Natsu yang memberitahuku lima bulan lalu sebelum aku pergi ke Ishgar." Jawab Lyon. Nada suaranya sudah kembali normal seperti biasa.

"Aaaargh, si Natsu itu juga sama bodohnya dengan Gray! Kenapa juga nomornya bisa tidak aktif lagi?!" Runtuk Erza kesal.

"Tenanglah, Er.." Hela Jellal begitu menatap wajah sang pacar yang penuh dengan amarah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, kalau orang yang seharusnya disalahkan tak ada disini!" Bantah Erza. "Kalau tahu seperti ini, aku tak akan membuang-buang uang ayah untuk menyewa apartemen untukmu, Juvia!" Lanjut Erza yang membuat ketiga orang dihadapannya menoleh serempak. "Lebih baik aku menyeretmu pulang begitu aku tiba di Crocus siang tadi!" Tambahnya yang membuat mata Juvia membelalak.

Tapi tidak untuk Jellal dan Lyon. Terlihat anggukan sekejap dari Jellal dikanan sana, dan tatapan datar dari wajah Lyon. Jelas sekali pria berambut putih itu sudah menerka Erza akan berkata seperti itu.

"A-a-aku tidak mau kembali ke Magnolia." Kata Juvia sedikit terbata. Hal itu kontan membangkitkan kembali kekesalan gadis scarlet didepannya.

"Untuk apalagi kau disini kalau si bodoh yang kau cari itu tidak ada, ha?" Pekik Erza yang matanya sudah melekat tajam ke gadis biru itu. "Mungkin saja, dia sudah punya pacar baru sekarang!" Lanjut Erza.

Juvia mengerjap. Ia membuang pandangan matanya kedasar ruangan, memainkan jari seraya mengingit bibir. Rasanya kata-kata Erza langsung menusuk dadanya. Persis seperti perkataan Lyon kemarin. Bahkan lebih terasa sakit karna telah mendengarnya dua kali.

Erza dan Jellal mengernyitkan dahi begitu menyadari wajah gadis didepan mereka itu langsung berubah seketika. Tapi tidak bagi Lyon. Bahkan saat ini ia tak berani memandang wajah gadis biru itu. Entah kenapa, tapi rasa sakit yang dirasa Juvia juga ikut terasa didadanya jika ia melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Aku ingin menunggunya.."

"APA? Kau bahkan tak tahu apakah Gray akan kembali atau tidak! Jadi untuk apa lagi kau menunggunya. Lupakan saja di..."

"Tidak Bisa!" Pekik Juvia memotong perkataan Erza. Erza seketika tersentak. Jelas saja, mata gadis itu sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak bisa melupakannya semudah itu! Aku selalu menunggunya selama sepuluh bulan ini. Bahkan sampai aku tak bisa lagi merasakan betapa sesaknya dadaku sekarang!" Jelas Juvia yang kontan mendapat tolehan dari Lyon. Pria itu sedikit terpaku mendengar penjelasan Juvia barusan. Bukan hanya dirinya, bahkan Erza dan Jellal ikut menatap dalam diam.

"Aku ingin menunggunya. Bahkan jika aku harus mati, aku akan tetap menunggunya!" Lanjut Juvia. Dadanya terasa berguncang saat ia melontarkan kata-kata barusan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Bahkan matanya semakin terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kau ini..." Geram Erza seraya melayangkan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkram kedua bahu Juvia. "Bodoh!" Lanjut Erza semakin geram. "Buka matamu! Dia bukan segalanya! Kau tak perlu sampai seperti ini jika mencintainya!" Tambah Erza.

"Aku memang sangat mencintainya... Lalu aku harus apa?" Tanya Juvia seraya tersenyum ambigu. Airmatanya bahkan ikut turun disela senyuman itu. "Aku tak bisa merelakannya begitu saja, bahkan aku belum mendengar apapun darinya."

"Bagaimana kalau dia juga masih menungguku disana? Aku tak tahu harus apa! Aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasannya. Aku tak peduli jika hatiku sampai mati ketika mendengar jawabannya nanti. Aku tak peduli jika dadaku ini makin sakit. Aku tak peduli jika aku akan terluka nanti. Aku tak peduli!" Tekan Juvia pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Juvia.." Hela Erza. Ia benar-benar tak percaya melihat gadis itu sekarang. Jellal bahkan sampai terdiam, tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dan hanya bisa menatap teman SMA nya itu. Sementara Lyon entah sejak kapan wajahnya tak terlihat berekspresi, matanya tak memandang gadis biru itu lagi dan hanya merunduk dalam diam dengan telinga yang masing terpasang jelas untuk mendengar satu demi satu jawaban yang akhirnya ia dapatkan dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya kemarin malam, diiringi dengan sejerjak kilat yang langsung menghantam dadanya.

"Aku hanya tak bisa menerima semua ini." Kata Juvia lagi dalam isak tangisnya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan keberadaan Lyon dan Jellal didepannya itu. "Aku kehilangan ibu! Kenapa aku juga harus kehilangan Gray-sama?!" Seru Juvia sembari menarik napas kuat disela tangis dan isakannya. "Kenapa harus seperti ini?! Setidaknya jika dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku ingin dia mengatakannya padaku."

".."

"Sampai saat itu. Sampai dia menjawab seluruh pertanyaanku. Sampai dia menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Sampai saat itu, baru aku akan berhenti." Lanjutnya yang membuat Jellal, Lyon maupun Erza tidak bisa berkata, menghela ataupun melakukan sesuatu.

"Jadi aku mohon, mengertilah... Aku juga tak ingin seperti ini. Tapi dadaku terasa sakit sekali. Setiap aku berusaha melupakannya malah dada ini terasa makin sesak. Aku sangat mencintainya.. Kau tahu kan, Erza?!"

Erza tak bisa menjawab isakan tangis Juvia barusan. Ia melonggarkan cengkramannya dan langsung membawa Juvia kedalam pelukannya. Jellal sedikit menggeser pandangannya kearah lain. Diikuti Lyon yang kontan berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar apartemen itu.

* * *

 **Stasiun Crocus, 22.15**

Empat pasang kaki terlihat berdiri di Peron Stasiun Crocus. Stasiun itu terlihat lebih sunyi dari 3 jam lalu. Bahkan selain empat pasang kaki itu, hanya beberapa petugas dan sedikitnya enam pasang kaki lain yang halu lalang di peron itu. Sekedar menanti ataupun yang hendak keluar dari sana. Kereta menuju Magnolia pun terlihat bertengger pada rel didepan sana. Tak jauh dari empat pasang kaki itu berdiri, terlihat papan jadwal keberangkatan kereta menuju Magnolia yang akan bergerak sekitar 10 menit lagi.

"Kau yakin akan pulang sekarang, Erza?" Tanya Lyon yang masih tak percaya dengan kata-kata Erza di apartemen Juvia tadi.

Erza hanya mengangguk. Amarahnya sudah mereda sejak dua jam lalu. Sunggingan kurva manis terlihat muncul dari wajahnya. Ia mengangguk seraya menatap kedua orang didepannya itu.

"Aku dan Jellal harus kuliah besok." Katanya seraya tersenyum.

"Aku kira kau akan pulang besok." Timpal Juvia, terdengar nada kecewa dari balik suaranya. Erza sedikit mengelus kepala gadis berambut biru itu sembari tersenyum manis.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu. Tenang saja." Balas Erza yang mendapat senyuman dari Jellal. Jelas saja, dia pasti akan ikut digeret oleh gadis ini.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Juvia." Seru Jellal. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat si scarlet ini berubah jadi iblis lagi, kau mengerti?" Lanjutnya seraya nyengir, diikuti dengan melayangnya jitakan dahsyat dari tangan Erza ke kepalanya.

"Aw!" rintih Jellal. Ia tak marah dan malah tertawa melihat wajah kesal gadis berambut merah itu.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu, oke?" Kata Erza. Juvia hanya mengangguk sambil membalas senyuman manis Erza.

"Haah.." Hela Erza seraya berjalan mendekati Juvia dan segera memeluknya. "Kau sudah seperti adikku. Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal bodoh lagi selain ini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan juga, aku mohon cobalah berubah menjadi dirimu yang dulu. Aku merindukannya, kau tahu?" Lanjut Erza yang lagi-lagi hampir membuat Juvia menangis. Juvia hanya mengangguk sembari membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Erza." Kata Juvia.

"Aku juga.. Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, oke?" Balas Erza seraya melepas pelukannya. Juvia tersenyum, bahkan ia tahu dengan keberadaannya di Crocus saja akan membuat Erza khawatir.

"Lyon, aku titip Juvia padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu, kau paham?" Pinta Erza yang lebih tepatnya hampir menyamai perintah.

Lyon hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran dan gumaman singkat. "Hmm, serahkan padaku."

Erza dan Jellal tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kami pergi dulu ya." Seru Jellal sembari tersenyum.

"Hmm, hati-hati dijalan Jellal.. Erza.." Seru Juvia seraya menatap dua orang itu yang sekarang berjalan membelakangi mereka setelah melepaskan lambayan singkat hingga keduanya masuk kedalam gerbong kereta. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Kereta didepan mereka mulai berjalan perlahan meninggalkan peron.

"Ayo pulang. Kau mau mengambil kopermu dirumahku kan?" Kata Lyon seraya berbalik arah.

"Lyon." Panggil Juvia yang membuat Lyon menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Erza kalau Gray tidak ada di Crocus?" Tanya Juvia akhirnya. Sejak tadi ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Lyon.

"Karna aku sudah tahu, dia akan menyeretmu pulang saat itu juga." Jawab Lyon ketus. Juvia kontan mengerjap. Benar dugaannya sesaat lalu. Pria ini memang tak habis-habisnya membuat Juvia tak percaya. "Kau tak mau itu terjadi, kan?" Lanjut Lyon begitu tak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari gadis itu. Juvia membelalakan mata. Lagi-lagi dan untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, Lyon bisa kembali menebak apa yang ada dibenaknya.

Lyon memandangi wajah Juvia dari samping. Bahkan gadis itu belum beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya berdiri menatap kepergian Jellal dan Erza tadi. Sejenak wajah itu membuatnya kembali teringat akan kejadian di apartemen beberapa jam lalu. Hal itu kontan membuat Lyon menghela.

"Sudah, lupakan!" Seru Lyon yang sejujurnya tak mau mengingat 'kejadian' di Apartemen tadi. "Ayo!" Lanjutnya seraya menarik tangan Juvia. Juvia kembali mengerjap, ia tak berkata apa-apa selain menatap Lyon dan berjalan mengikutinya.

* * *

 **Pukul 23.20**

Juvia memandangi ruangan kecil di tengah apartemennya. Sekarang kain-kain putih yang tadi menutupi perabotan diruangan itu sudah terbuka. Ia masih tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Wajahnya tak berekspresi. Hanya memandangi ruangan itu dengan tatapan ambigu. Tangannya terasa dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari hawa musim salju di Magnolia waktu itu. Dadanya sesak, membuatnya sedikit sulit mengatur napas.

" _Ibu, Ibu buat apa?"_

" _Ini?"_

" _Woaah, cantiknya.."_

Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara dari dua orang berambut biru yang duduk didepan sana, sembari menatap kertas dengan senyuman yang ia rindukan. _Ibu.._ Batin Juvia

Juvia menggelengkan kepala. Sejenak ia tahu bahwa itu hanya khayalannya. Tapi, suara itu terus teringang ditelinga dan tergambar didepan matanya. Ia menggeser tangan kanan untuk mencengkram lengan atas kirinya yang terasa semakin bergetar dan dingin disetiap selingan suara yang didengarnya. Ia bahkan sangat membenci perasaan ini.

" _ **Erza, ruangan apa ini?"**_

" _ **Huh? Itu ruangan khusus untukmu mendesain. Lengkap kan?"**_

" _ **Kau bahkan membelikanku mesin jahit?!"**_

" _ **Hm.. Suatu saat kau pasti membutuhkannya."**_

" _ **Berapa kali harus ku bilang padamu, aku sudah keluar dari dunia desain! Buang sekarang!"**_

" _ **APA? Kalau Kau Membuangnya Aku Akan menghajarmu, Kau Paham?"**_

" _ **Tapi Erza..."**_

" _ **Sudahlah, berhenti menyangkal! Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai dunia itu! Simpan dan Terima saja!"**_

Juvia mengigit bibir bawahnya, dengan cepat ia mengambil kembali kain putih yang berserakan di lantai kamar, dan segera menutup semua perabotan diruangan itu.

" _Ibu, Lihat.. Aku bisa mendesain"._

Lagi-lagi suara itu terngiang dikepalanya. Bahkan ia bisa melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari memegang kertas menuju mesin jahit itu. Juvia mengernyitkan dahinya, menutup telinga dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu

* * *

Gadis berambut merah terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya pada tepi jendela kereta yang melaju menuju Magnolia. Sejak kereta mulai berangkat sekitar satu jam lalu, ia tak berdeham dan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya memangku dagu menatap keluar jendela. Wajahnya bahkan tak mengeluarkan ekspresi sama sekali. Bahkan helaan dan perkataan pria berambut biru tua di sampingnya tak pernah ia hiraukan. Hingga suara decakan kesal sedikit terdengar dari pria disampingnya.

"Erza?" Panggil Jellal sedikit keras yang membuat gadis itu kembali kealam sadarnya. Ia mengerjap dan segera menatap Jellal.

"Kau masih memikirkan Juvia?" Tanya Jellal akhirnya. Sejak tadi pertanyaan itu yang ingin dia sampaikan. Tapi gadis disebelahnya sama sekali tak berniat memulai permbicaraan.

"Hm." Angguk Erza seraya kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ada Lyon disampingnya. Kau tahu Lyon, kan?" Kata Jellal seraya tersenyum. Ia sedikit memutar ingatan tepat ke SMA dulu. "Sejak dulu, dia selalu bertengkar dengan Gray hanya karna gadis biru itu. Hahahaha, aku jadi merindukannya. Dia pasti bisa menjaga Juvia..."

"Bukan itu." Potong Erza datar. Jellal sedikit mengangkat alis mendengarnya. Wajah Erza yang datar kini terlihat benar-benar cemas. "Kau lihat wajah Juvia tadi kan?" Tanya Erza seraya memandangi luar jendela.

"Bagaimana jika Gray benar-benar menyakitinya? Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertemu nanti?" Lanjut Erza.

"..."

"Aku hanya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal itu."

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

 **INFO FIC**

 **Sedikit info untuk reader fic ini, khusunya sih untuk yang bertanya-tanya soal 'Dimana sih Gray itu?' atau 'Gray nya ngapain sih?' , Nah aku akan memberikan sedikit bocoran. Hehehe..**

 **Sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi, aku akan memunculkan Gray dan tak lupa pula dengan berbagai Kejutan pastinya. hihihi**

 **Maka dari itu, tetap pantengin fic 'Lewat Telepon' ini ya.. :3**

* * *

Yo Minna,

Entah kenapa chapter kali ini terasa sedikit alay menurutku. hahaha :v

Tapi! Aku gak mau bahas soal itu deh. kalau itu, terserah reader yang mau menilainya seperti apa :3

Yang ingin aku bahas ADALAH...

 **Ada yang heran gak sih, kenapa aku terlalu cepat update chapter 4 ini, padahal ini belum tepat seminggu?**

Jawabannya adalah karna mulai minggu depan aku sudah terlalu banyak tugas kelompok yang harus kuselesaikan. Dan juga Minggu depan itu sedikit membuat jantungku terpompa dahsyat. Gimana enggak? Salah satu Mata Kuliah di kampusku dengan dosen pembimbing yang _sedikit_ Killer itu, sepertinya akan mengadakan ujian. T_T ... karna itu, aku mempercepat update agar aku bisa menggunakan waktu luangku untuk mempersiapkannya.

Oh ya, kemungkinan, minggu depan aku gak bisa update fic ini loh :(

Jadi, untuk yang menantikan kelanjutannya, aku minta maaf ya, dan aku mohon bersabarlah.. cepat atau lembat aku bakalan update lagi kok. Hihi..^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ku sampai chapter ini

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu Gaje, OOC dan Typo berlebihan. Hehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya..

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya~


	5. Pekerjaan

Aku kembali! Hoho, ada yang rindu, kah? XD *Plak! Ditimpuk sendal.  
Maaf sebelumnya karna tidak bisa meng-update fic ini seminggu sekali. Hihi.

Oh, ya, untuk chapter-chapter sebelumnya, aku minta maaf ya, karena ada salah penulisan. Aku baru nyadar Ishgar itu ternyata nama benua bukan nama negara atau kota. Wkwkwkwk. Salah total aku. Gomennasai. Jadi untuk fic ini, anggap aja kalau Ishgar itu nama kota yah. Hahaha. Yosh, yosh, izinkan Nao balas Review dulu ya

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **Ayu-chan  
** Keren? Huooooo.. Aku beneran seneng tiap ada yang bilang fic ku keren. Walau aku gak tau kerennya itu dimana. Wkwkwk.  
Mungkin Erza lagi PMS makanya begitu :v  
Jangan deh, ntar gak seru kalau dibocorin. Sabar nunggu sampai chapter-chapter berikutnya ya.

 **NazuDragneel  
** Nazuuuu... kita sudah PM-an dan Nao rasa kita sudah cukup banyak mengenal XD Hohoho  
Iya, Gak segalak di Anime. Tapi Nao rasa Erza memang galak. Dia cukup menakutkan kalau sudah dalam pertarungan. Makanya Nao buat dia ditakuti juga disini karna kegalakannya itu. Hehe. Jellal, ruangan ber-AC? Enak tuh adem XD. Nao suka karakter Jellal di Animenya, memang bawaannya santai dan cool menurutku. Jadi Nao mau membuatnya seperti itu. :v  
Oh, ya terima kasih karna selalu menunggu fic Nao. Sumpah Nao terharu bacanya T3T

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Hahahahahhahaha... aku juga berpikiran si Jellal kayak gitu XD  
Aku sengaja bikin Erzanya ganas, kalau di Anime dia ditakuti dalam pertarungan, kalau disini aku mau buatnya ditakuti karna terlalu ganas :v Tapi, anggap saja Erza lagi PMS di chapter 4 kemarin XD

 **Noname (karna aku gak tahu itu siapa, dia tidak menuliskan namanya T_T)  
** Lyon baik hanya karna dia suka sama Juvia. *di deathglare sama Lyon. :v

 **nassadiahs**  
Hohoho, aku juga penasaran Gray nya dimana. ._. Mari sama-sama kita tunggu aja satu atau dua chapter lagi yak. :v terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review.

 **Rachel Aprillia S**  
Dear Rachel, hihi. :3 Sabar yak. Nanti mereka juga bakal aku pertemukan kok. haha. Makasih semangatnya XD Dan terima kasih juga sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review.

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

- **Lewat Telepon**

Chapter 5 : Pekerjaan

* * *

 **Juvia POV**

Suara dering jam beker di ujung meja sebelah kiri tempat tidurku terdengar nyaring, memecah suasana pagi sunyi-senyap di dalam kamar apartemen baru ku ini, membuyarkan mimpi yang tengah terbayang tak menentu di alam khayalku. Aku mengerjap, tapi tak membuka sepenuhnya mata, menjulurkan tangan, meraba sesaat meja disebalah kiriku. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan tombol tepat diatas jam itu, menekannya untuk menghentikan suara dering pemecah keheningan beberapa saat lalu dan yang telah menarikku kembali dari alam mimpi sesaat lalu.

Aku menggeser selimut. Mendorong tubuh dengan tangan kanan sehingga bangkit setengah, mengucek mata yang sama sekali belum terbuka seutuhnya, duduk sembari menggeliatkan badan. Rasanya tidur kali ini tak selelap kemarin malam. Mungkin karna rasa rindu dan aroma tubuh Gray-sama dari kasur kemarin serasa menghipnotisku masuk ke rasa nyaman yang luar biasa. Sampai-sampai aku mimpi bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama. Konyol. Tapi itu benar-benar terjadi. Kalau saja aku memiliki keberanian, akan ku katakan pada Lyon kalau aku ingin kasurnya Gray-sama dipindahkan ke apartemenku tadi malam. Dasar Juvia.

Aku menggerakkan kelopak mata berulang kali, memaksanya terbuka meski rasa kantuk masih sedikit menjalar. Tapi aku harus bangun! Pagi ini, mungkin tepatnya pukul delapan nanti aku punya janji dengan pria berambut putih itu. Bukan untuk mencari apartemen lagi. Kali ini aku akan mencari lowongan pekerjaan. Entah pekerjaan apa, aku juga belum tahu. Asalkan tidak membawaku ke dalam dunia yang membuatku mengingat hal menyakitkan dulu.

Aku menggeser selimut, kali ini membiarkan kakiku menyentuh lantai kamar yang sedingin air es. Duduk ditepi kasur sejenak, sembari menatapi paha hingga ujung kakiku yang tak berlapisi apapun selain hotpan biru pendek yang bahkan ukurannya hanya sejengkal dari pinggul−meski dengan T-shirt putih besar yang hampir tak menampakkan hotpan itu. Akhirnya aku bisa membuka mata kiriku, meski yang sebelah masih kukucek untuk sekedar menghilangkan bekas kantuk. Tak berpikir lagi, aku mulai membangkitkan diri begitu terasa nyawaku sudah terkumpul hampir seutuhnya. Berjalan gontai, menuju kamar mandi di ujung sana.

Begitu sampai, aku tak meraih handuk. Malah berbelok menghidupkan keran, membiarkannya memenuhi washtafel hingga nyaris penuh, membasuh wajah dengan foam-scrubku dan kemudian menyikat gigi sejenak. Ku pandangi nanar wajah yang terpantul didepan cermin itu, mata merah, kelopak yang sedikit membengkak dan hidung yang masih terlihat merah. _Apa aku habis menangis tadi malam?_ Aku memutar ingatan, tidak−aku tak ingin mengingatnya. Ini perihal ruangan kecil yang dihadiahkan Erza untukku semalam. Aku sampai tak bisa berhenti mendengar suara anak kecil dan wanita berparas lembut yang langsung membawaku teringat masa lalu. _Ada apa denganku?_

Aku menggeleng cepat, membuang busa yang hampir saja tertelan kedalam kerongkongan dan segera mengkumurkan mulut untuk menghilangkan pikiran barusan. Ku matikan keran air itu, mengangkat tangan sejajar leher, menarik rambut−menyatukannya hingga tertumpu pada belakang kepalaku, mengikatnya dengan model ponytail yang jarang dan bahkan tak pernah ku buat lagi sejak berhenti membantu ibu mengurus butik setahun lalu. Yap, mungkin tepatnya sebelum kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar memburuk.

Aku segera melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar mandi. Lanjut berjalan menuju dapur yang berada tepat disebelah kananku. _Ah, astaga.. aku baru ingat kalau aku sama sekali belum belanja kebutuhan dapur._ Aku mendecak, seharusnya aku membeli beberapa dulu setelah pulang dari rumah Lyon tadi malam. Meski berharapkan kekosongan, aku tetap saja membuka lemari makan yang bertengger tepat sejajar kepalaku, dan betapa kagetnya aku saat mendapati lemari itu penuh dengan berbagai kotak bubuk minuman instan, makanan kaleng, berkotak-kotak teh, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya, ada tumpukan cup mie instan disana. Lagi-lagi..

"Dasar Erza." Gumamku sembari melonggarkan kekagetan dan menggantinya dengan senyuman hangat. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan kata-katanya tadi malam. _**"...Aku menyewakan apartemen untukmu dan membelikan segala keperluan yang kau butuhkan hingga kau merasa benar-benar seperti rumah..."**_

"Ini sudah benar-benar seperti rumah, kau tahu." Gumamku lagi seraya mengambil sebungkus bubuk coklat dari lemari itu. Beralih memanaskan air dan meraih gelas dilemari piring sana. "Hanya saja akan terasa lebih lengkap bila ada kau, Tante, Om dan juga... Ibu." Tambahku seraya menuangkan bubuk coklat itu kedalam gelas. Menelan dalam rasa pilu yang sedikit mengilukan dada begitu mengucapkan kata terakhir dari gumamanku barusan. Entah kenapa gumaman itu terasa kembali menarik pikiranku terbang entah kemana, bahkan sampai aku tak merasa bahwa isi bungkus bubuk coklat itu sudah kutuang seutuhnya kedalam gelas. Hingga aku tersentak, ketika mendengar suara nyaring dari teko yang kupanaskan diatas kompor.

Aku menoleh cepat, mematikan api kompor dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas coklatku. Begitu selesai meracik coklat panas instan hasil pemberian tak terduga dari Erza, aku berjalan keluar dapur. Tepatnya bukan ke sofa diruang tv sana. Malah kembali berbelok, melewati dapur, dan kamar tidur. Berjalan lagi, hingga aku membuka pintu kaca yang hanya berlapis gorden didinding tengah kamar. Dan merasakan sejuknya angin yang masuk menerpa wajahku dari luar sana. Yah, teras apartemen.

Aku berjalan keluar, hingga tepat berdiri sejajar dengan tiang pembatas teras itu, meletakkan kedua siku diatasnya, dengan kedua telapak tangan yang memeluk erat gelas coklat panas hasil racikanku tadi.

 _Nyamannya.. seperti benar-benar berada di rumah._

Aku memutar mata sejenak, pagi di Crocus memang terlihat jauh berbeda dari pagi di Magnolia. Kalau di Magnolia kau masih bisa menghitung jumlah kendaran yang lewat dan bahkan kau akan jarang menemukannya. Tapi disini, jauh dan sangat jauh berbeda. Bahkan kendaraan dijalan raya sana terlihat ramai diminati masyarakat. Aku sedikit menghela. Wajar kalau jalanan ramai, aku baru menyadari bahwa hari ini bukan hari merah untuk setiap warga-terkecuali aku. Ini adalah hari awal dari hari sibuk bagi penikmat aktivitas. Aku terkekeh sendiri, rasanya jadi teringat bagaimana repotnya senin pagi kala hendak berangkat ke sekolah waktu itu. Kalau saja Erza dan Lucy tidak berteriak didepan pagar rumahku, aku tak akan melompat dari kasurku sendiri. Dan tentu saja, saat itu masih ada _Ibu_ yang mau mengomeliku. _Haha, miris sekali._

Sesaat dadaku terasa kembali mengilu, kalau saja mobil putih yang baru berbelok keparkiran di depan sana tidak membuyarkan pandanganku. "Eh?" Kagetku. Aku menoleh kedalam pintu kamarku, menatap lekat jam dinding yang terpapar didinding sana. Dan hal itu masih tak mengendurkan kekagetanku.

"Ini kan masih jam tujuh?" Gumamku seraya memicingkan mata. Aku beralih ke mobil yang baru saja memarkirkan diri di bawah sana, _mungkin aku salah lihat._ Tapi, seseorang yang keluar dari dalamnya membuat mataku membelalak lebar. Itu benar-benar.. "Lyon?" Kagetku.

Dia keluar dari dalam mobil sembari mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang mungkin terasa kedinginan, diiringi dengan juluran tangannya yang menarik Hoddie hingga menutupi hampir keseluruh kepala, dan bergegas berjalan menuju pintu utama...apartemen ?

Melihatnya hendak memasuki pintu itu, membuatku mengerjap dan segera berlari masuk kedalam kamar. _Aku belum mandi.. Aku belum mandi.. Belum mengganti baju.. Bahkan belum.._ Eh, kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah? Kerjapku terhenti begitu merasakan cairan coklat panas memuncrat keluar dari dalam gelas hingga membasahi ujung tangan dan T-shirt putihku.

Aku segera meletakkan gelas coklat panas itu di atas meja rias dan mengerpas-ngerpas sedikit bajuku yang bernoda coklat pekat. Hingga beberapa detik kedepan terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar sana cukup lama. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung melesat membuka pintu itu.

"Juvia. Kenapa laaa.." Lyon kontan membungkam mulutnya dan menatapku terperangah, begitu aku membuka pintu didepan wajahnya.

"A-apa?" Kontan hal itu membuatku sedikit gugup. Lyon hanya diam, tak berdeham dan bahkan masih terperangah.

"Apa?!" Tanyaku lagi. Sejujurnya kesal mendapati tatapan seperti itu.

"A-a-ka-kau.. berbeda sekali kalau rambutmu diikat begitu. Hihi. Cantik." Ujarnya yang memunculkan sedikit semburat merah di pipiku. Bagaimana tidak? Perkataannya persis dengan yang dikatakan Gray-sama waktu SMA dulu. Aku jadi membayangkan orang yang didepanku ini adalah pacarku itu.

Tapi, aku segera menggubris pikiran itu. Yang benar saja, aku tak mau menyamakan Gray-sama dengan sepupu menyebalkannya ini.

"Cih." Decakku. "Kenapa cepat sekali datangnya? Ini masih jam tujuh, tahu!" Kesalku, yang lebih tepatnya mengacuhkan pujian menyebalkannya itu. _Bahkan aku belum mandi!_

"Oh, aku mau mengajakmu sarapan." Jawabnya ketus. Bahkan kami masih berdiri didepan pintu, tanpa aku mempersilahkannya masuk. "Haaah, Kau tahu, semenjak kau pindah, rasanya rumahku semakin sepi." Lanjut Lyon dengan nada menyebalkan. Jelas sekali dia melebih-lebihkannya. Padahal dihari aku menginap dirumahnya, tak ada hal apapun yang ku buat untuk rumah itu terasa tak sepi. Terlebih lagi, yang kuingat saat itu malah si bodoh ini meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah semalaman. Menyebalkan.

Aku kembali mendecak. "Aku belum masak apapun. Dan aku juga belum mandi!" Gubrisku. Emosi selalu saja naik saat meladeninya berbicara.

"Tidak perlu masak. Mandilah.. Kita makan diluar sa.."

"Gak! Kita makan mie instanku saja. Simpan uangmu itu. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu terus." Tolakku mentah-mentah. Lyon terlihat mengelus tengkuknya yang sekarang saja baru kusadari kalau Hoddie yang dipakainya diparkiran tadi sudah tak bertengger dikepala.

"Iya..iya." Jawabnya seraya melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamarku.

"Eeeeh! Aku tak menyuruhmu masuk!" Seruku seraya mendorong langkah kakinya kembali ketempat awal.

"Huh? Kau kan yang mengajakku makan mie instan?" Tanya Lyon dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Iya, tapi setelah aku selasai mandi."

BAM! Aku menutup keras pintu kamarku itu tepat kedepan wajahnya. Hal itu mungkin saja membuatnya membelalak lebar menatapi daun pintu yang sekarang menggantikan posisiku.

"Oi, Juviaaa.." Aku mendengar teriakannya dari luar sana.

"Tunggu diluar sampai aku selesai mandi, kau paham?!" Teriakku balik. Dan kurasa itu cukup membuat Lyon mendecak kesal padaku.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Lyon duduk menatapi gadis berambut biru itu, masih terperangah tentunya. Gadis itu masih saja mengikat rambutnya dengan model ponytail seperti tadi. Jelas sekali, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu menata rambut seperti itu. Semenjak SMA pun, bahkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, gadis itu tak pernah terlihat seperti itu. Di tambah lagi gadis itu kini memakai _blouse_ biru tua dengan pita putih dilingkar kerah lehernya, memakai rok yang panjangnya hampir 5 cm menyentuh lutut. Terlihat anggun, sangat anggun, Bahkan dengan rambut birunya itu. _Ini pasti karna dulu aku hanya selalu melihatnya disekolah. Menyebalkan jika mengingat gadis ini punya sepupuku sialan itu! Kenapa tidak aku saja yang disukainya?!_

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Pekik Juvia seraya meletakkan cup mie didepan meja sedikit kuat. "Dasar menyebalkan." Gumam Juvia lagi. Lyon kontan mengerjap dan langsung membuang pandang ke cup mie diatas meja.

"Ah, Maaf." Katanya. Dia sama sekali tak menyangkal apa yang baru saja memang ia lakukan.

"Gray-sama sudah sering melihat rambutku begini. Jadi jangan berpikir kalau kau orang pertama yang melihatnya." Timpal Juvia datar seraya menyendokkan mie ke dalam mulutnya.

 _Argh, tidak usah kau sebut namanya, aku juga sudah tahu!_ Kesal Lyon dalam hati. Ia makin tak bisa merelakan gadis biru ini menjadi pacar sepupu bodohnya itu, apalagi disia-siakan begini. Rasanya kian hari tangan Lyon semakin gatal untuk melayangkan sebongkah pukulan keras ke wajah dingin sepupunya itu.

"Apa salahnya berharap?" Jawab Lyon datar. _Meski tak bisa memiliki, melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah bahagia. Tapi sayang, senyum manisnya seperti di bawah pohon halaman sekolah dulu tak pernah muncul lagi. Sialan Kau Gray!_

Lyon terlihat mengelus dahinya sebelum menghirup uap panas yang keluar dari cup mie itu. Padahal masih terlalu pagi, tapi nama itu sudah cukup membuat kepalanya sakit.

Juvia tak mengacuhkan omongan Lyon barusan. Ia hanya fokus melahap mie yang isinya sudah hampir lenyap setengah sekarang.

"Kau mau mencari pekerjaan seperti apa, Juvia?" tanya Lyon setelah memasukkan mie kedalam mulut.

"Em, apa saja. Asalkan tidak berbau desain." Jawab Juvia ketus. _Ah, aku sudah tahu itu._ Pekik Lyon dalam hati. "Apa saja itu ada banyak. Kau mau apa jadi seorang cleaning service?!" Kesal Lyon.

"Tentu, kenapa enggak?" Jawabnya lagi yang kali ini mendapat tatapan tajam dari Lyon.

"Kau bisa diseret Erza pulang!" Timpal Lyon yang membuat tubuh Juvia refleks bergetar mendengar nama yang baru saja disebutnya barusan. "Coba pikir, untuk apa kau jauh-jauh ke Crocus kalau hanya mau jadi cleaning service?!" Lanjut Lyon. "Bahkan aku bisa dibunuh Erza jika dia tahu aku membiarkanmu berkerja seperti itu!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali!" Balas Juvia, akhirnya mata mereka bisa saling melekat satu sama lain. Ia menghela napas sekilas dan kembali membuka mulut. "Yasudah. Apa saja, asalkan tidak berbau desain dan cleaning service!" Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa apa saja lagi? Bagaimana ji..."

"Sudahlah, kita bahas nanti setelah berangkat. Habiskan dulu mie mu itu." Kesal Juvia.

Lyon sedikit melirik wajah Juvia dari balik sesumpit mie yang baru saja dihembusnya. "Tapi, sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu." Kata Lyon diselingi dengan seruputan mie dimulutnya.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana Lyon?" Tanya Juvia begitu baru tujuh menit Lyon menekan gas mobilnya meninggalkan apartemen. Lyon hanya fokus mengendarai dan tak menoleh menatap gadis yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Ke UC." Jawabnya singkat. Hal itu mengundang kerutan sedikit di dahi Juvia. "UC?" Heran Juvia. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran pria berambut putih itu.

"Pekerjaan apa yang cocok untukku di UC?" Tanya Juvia bingung. _UC, universitas terbesar yang ada di negara Fiore, apa ada pekerjaan untuk ku yang bahkan hanya lulusan SMA? Ah, apa jangan-jangan Lyon mau menyuruhku kembali menjadi mahasiswi?_ Hal itu kontan menancapkan tiga kerut siku di dahi Juvia.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menyuruhku kuliah disana." Terka Juvia dengan sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Lyon datar. "Kau kira mudah apa menjadi mahasiswa UC? Kau harus ikut dua ujian seleksi dulu, kau tahu!" Lanjutnya diiringi dengan cibiran dari mulut gadis biru itu.

"Terus apa?" Tanya Juvia lagi.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Mendengarnya Juvia sedikit menggembungkan mulut dan melempar pandang keluar jendela disampingnya. Seperti biasa, Lyon memang selalu menyembunyikan banyak hal yang tak terduga dihadapannya. Menyebalkan.

Lyon akhirnya menggeser pandang sedikit pada wajah gadis biru yang terpantul di kaca pintu mobil itu. Wajahnya merengut dan hanya bisa dilihat lewat bayangan dari kaca itu, sementara wajah aslinya tertutup oleh rambut yang tergerai indah dikepalanya.

Lyon bergumam lucu, ia sedikit tersenyum begitu melihat wajah yang terpantul di kaca itu. _Walau senyumnya hilang, tapi banyak ekspresi Juvia yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya._ Ia menaikkan tekanan gas dan melaju sedikit kencang begitu lampu merah didepan sana berubah hijau.

Setelah lebih 15 menit menancap gas, akhirnya dari kejauhan sudah terlihat pagar utama Universitas Crocus yang berwarna hitam dan tak lupa pula tulisan Universitas Crocus berserta lambangnya di atas pagar itu. Juvia sedikit terperangah. Hari ini pagar itu terlihat lebih ramai dari pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki sabtu kemarin. Bahkan selintas ia berharap akan melihat sesosok pria berambut raven tengah memasuki pagar itu. Tapi, Juvia kemudian tersenyum, harapan seperti itu terasa konyol. Jelas-jelas pria itu tidak ada di kota ini. Untuk apa berharap hal yang mustahil? Pikirnya sejenak walau hati mungkin masih berdegup penuh harap. Mata Juvia tiba-tiba saja membelalak. Bukan karna harapannya terkabul. Melainkan karna mobil putih ini tiba-tiba saja melewati pagar besar itu. Ia langsung melempar pandang pada Lyon yang masih fokus mengendalikan setirnya.

"Bukannya kau bilang mau ke UC?" Bingung Juvia. Lyon sedikit tersentak, pasalnya suara itu sungguh mengagetkan ketenangan mereka beberapa saat lalu. Lyon melirik Juvia sebentar dan kemudian kembali menatap depan.

"Oh, kita tidak masuk dari pagar utama itu." Balas Lyon yang langsung masuk ke inti pemikiran Juvia. "Kita akan ke gerbang tiga UC." Lanjutnya.

"Hah?"

Lyon sedikit mengusap rambut dengan tangan kanannya sementara yang kiri masih memegang setir. "Ah, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya." Gumam Lyon.

"Pokoknya kita memang akan ke UC. Tapi kita masuk dari gerbang tiga. Kau paham?" Jelas Lyon seraya meletakkan tangan kanannya kembali ke setir begitu sampai pada perempatan besar dan ia bersiap membelokkan setir ke kanan.

Juvia hanya mengangguk. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kalau gerbang Universitas Crocus itu ada banyak, dan yang lebih merepotkannya lagi adalah pertanyaan sekilas dari benaknya _'Kenapa bisa ada banyak gerbang?'_. Padahal Universitas Magnolia hanya ada satu gerbang utama dan satu gerbang belakang.

"Gerbang 1, Gerbang 2 dan Gerbang 4 itu biasanya paling dekat dengan fakultas-fakultas. Kalau Gerbang 3 sangat istimewa, karna ketika masuk kau tak akan menemukan fakultas disana. Hanya gedung-gedung besar seperti auditorium atau aula besar, gallery, lapangan, kolam renang dan lainnya. Kalau diperhatikan bahkan bukan seperti kampus. Hahaha. Yang lebih anehnya lagi, semua gerbang itu, ujungnya selalu berpusat pada gedung biro rektor. Asalkan kau tidak tersesat didalamnya." Cengir Lyon menjelaskan kampusnya dengan antusias. Juvia masih mengangguk-angguk di sebelahnya. Jelas sekali, Universitas Crocus kelewat jauh dengan Universitasnya di Magnolia.

Lyon lagi-lagi memutar setir ke kanan, kali ini ia masuk ke dalam gerbang hitam yang hanya berbeda satu meter dari besar gerbang utama tadi. Juvia memperhatikan sekeliling dari dalam mobil. Gerbang itu tidak terlalu ramai. Sepi sih tidak. Hanya saja tidak seramai halu lalang kendaraan dan pejalan kaki seperti di gerbang utama tadi. Dan yang lebih membuat terperangah, gedung-gedung didalamnya tidak terlalu menjulang tinggi, lebih terasa sejuk karna terdapat taman yang luar bisa indah dan pepohonan yang membuat seluruh mata memandang menjadi hijau.

Hingga pandangan hijau Juvia menghilang begitu menatap gedung besar yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepannya, dengan atap yang berbentuk hiperbolic paraboloid berbahan kaca yang megah menawan. Dan yang makin membuatnya kaget, Lyon malah membawa mobilnya menuju parkiran yang tak jauh dari gedung itu.

"Kita sampai." Katanya sekejap. Juvia masih memperhatikan gedung itu. Sungguh, perasaannya benar-benar tak enak melihat gedung besar itu. Lyon mematikan mesinnya, membuka pintu dan segera keluar.

"Ayo." Ajaknya sembari menoleh pada Juvia yang masih terpaku. Juvia tersentak dan ikut turun dari dalam mobil.

Lyon masih diam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat berjalan hampir mendekati halaman depan gedung itu. Mata Juvia memicing memperhatikan seluk beluk, hingga matanya membelalak lebar menatap papan nama berwarna silver didepan gedung itu.

"Ga-Gallery?" Pekik Juvia dan langsung melempar pandang pada Lyon. Ia mengangguk dan tak menoleh sama sekali.

"Hmm. UC Gallery." Timpal Lyon. Juvia mengerjap. Perasaannya makin tak enak sekarang. Langkah kakinya mulai melambat membuatnya ketinggalan beberapa langkah dari Lyon. Begitu hendak menginjakkan anak tangga depan pintu, mata Juvia kembali membelalak. Dua orang asing keluar dari balik pintu kaca itu, membawa tumpukan kain dan patung praga setengah tubuh yang tergendong di lengan salah satu orang didepannya. Juvia terperangah. Bahkan tak menyangka melihat hal itu. Ia kontan berhenti yang membuat Lyon menoleh begitu tak merasakan keberadaan Juvia didekatnya.

"A..in.. .." Juvia gelagapan, bahkan sampai tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Juvia." Panggilan Lyon kontan membuatnya menyingkirkan rasa tak percaya itu. Dia membanting pandang pada pria berambut putih itu. "K-kau, kau mau menyuruhku bekerja di Gallery ini?" Pekik Juvia yang membuat dua orang yang berdiri hendak melewatinya terpana sebentar.

Lyon mengangguk datar. "A-aku tidak mau! Aku mau pulang!" Hempas Juvia seraya meredakan jantungnya yang mulai terpacu dahsyat. Lyon kontan mengerjap begitu melihat gadis didepannya mulai melangkah menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Juvia.." Pekik Lyon seraya mengejar gadis itu dan menarik segera pergelangan tangannya. "Tungg.."

"Sudah ku bilang padamu aku tidak mau mencari pekerjaan yang berbau dunia desain." Balas Juvia.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjadi itu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa ku kesini ha?"

"Setidaknya ada hal lain di Gallery ini yang bisa kau lakukan. Lihat saja du.."

"Apa yang mau ku lihat ha? Disini pusat anak Tata Busana UC mengkreasikan diri mereka kan? Kau kira aku bodoh?" Pekik Juvia dengan tatapan makin tajam.

"Tidak hanya mahasiswa UC. Orang luar UC yang memang berbakat juga bisa bekerja disini. Gallery ini pusat fashion Crocus, kau tahu?! Tenanglah!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau pulang dan lepaskan tanganmu ini!" Juvia meronta bahkan menghempaskan berulang kali tangannya yang masih saja digenggam Lyon.

"Lihat dulu!" Tarik paksa Lyon pada tubuh Juvia yang kali ini terpaksa melangkahkan kembali kakinya meniti anak tangga penjara didepan sana.

"Aku tidak mau Lyon! Lepaskan!" Pekik Juvia seraya memberatkan langkahnya. "Lyooon!" Pekik Juvia lagi, kali ini berhasil membuat beberapa orang didepan gedung itu menoleh kearah mereka.

"Sebentar saja Juvia..." Geret Lyon lagi.

"Lyoon! Aku trauma melihat atribut-atribut desain itu!" Pekik Juvia yang kali ini membuat Lyon kembali melempar pandang pada gadis itu dan berhenti menariknya. Lyon melebarkan sedikit matanya. Ia tak menyangka Juvia akan mengakui hal itu.

"Aku tahu!" Seru Lyon. "Karna itu aku ingin kau mengalahkan traumamu itu dan kembali menjadi Juvia yang dulu!" Lanjutnya. Juvia malah mengernyitkan dahi dan kembali memberatkan langkahnya yang ditarik paksa oleh Lyon. CUKUP! Kali ini emosi kembali memuncak kekepalanya.

"Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!" Juvia meraih hoddie Lyon yang bertengger dibelakang kepalanya. Hal itu kontan membuat Lyon menghentikan langkah dan balik menatap gadis itu.

"Masih banyak pekerjaan selain ini, kan?!" Pekiknya. Lyon menghela hebat. "Tapi kau berbakat di dunia desain! Aku ingin melihat kau menarikan pensil dikertas seperti dulu dan melihat kembali senyumanmu itu!"

"Jadi hanya karna itu?!" Timpal Juvia tak percaya. "Kau tidak bisa memaksaku hanya karna keinginan bodohmu itu!"

"Hey, aku melakukan ini juga untukmu!" Balas Lyon.

"Untukku? Apanya yang untukku? Bahkan aku tidak menginginkannya!"

"Sudah diam, ikut saja!"

"Kau ini.." Juvia menggerutu, ia melepaskan genggaman Hoddie itu dan meraih pucuk putih di kepala Lyon. Juvia menggenggam penuh rambut Lyon, menariknya kuat yang membuat pria itu kontan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Juvia.

"Sakit Juvia!" Pekiknya. Aksi mereka berdua benar-benar menjadi bahan tontonan sejenak dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi disekitar mereka. "Kita pergi dari sini!" Lontar Juvia yang bahkan tatapannya hampir menyamai gadis scarlet kemarin. Ia menarik paksa rambut Lyon, yang kontan membuat Lyon mengikuti langkahnya dengan meringis kesakitan.

"Ba-baik.. baik.. aku mengerti. Lepaskan."

"Tidak akan, sampai kita keluar dari gerbang menyebalkan ini!" Pekik Juvia melemparkan deathglare pada Lyon yang kontan membungkam mulutnya.

* * *

Lyon mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sekarang. Ia tak menyangka Juvia akan benar-benar menarik paksa rambutnya sampai ke depan Gerbang ketiga UC. Dan itu cukup berhasil membuatnya malu karna menjadi bahan sorotan sesaat lalu. Kini gadis itu tengah berjalan di depannya. Tanpa berkata maaf atau embel-embel apapun saat melepaskan genggaman tangannya tadi. Ia hanya meninggalkan Lyon yang masih saja merintih sembari memegangi kepala.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Lyon yang akhirnya membuka pembicaraan dari membungkamnya mulut mereka bermenit-menit lalu.

Juvia hanya diam, tapi sesekali ia melirik ke kanan tubuhnya menatapi satu demi satu bangunan toko yang sejak tadi ia lewati. Kini mereka berjalan di trotoar yang tak jauh dari UC, tepatnya ke sederetan toko-toko dan restauran yang tepat berada di barat UC.

Merasa terabaikan, Lyon sedikit kesal. "Juvia." Panggilnya yang membuat gadis itu akhirnya mengeluarkan gumaman sejenak.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Lyon lagi.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Balas Juvia datar. Ia pasti masih kesal karna kejadian di Gallery tadi. Juvia segera menghentikan langkahnya, membuat pria dibelakangnya ikut terhenti. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit memicingkan matanya dan kemudian membelokkan langkah memasuki restauran didepannya.

Lyon masih terpaku, ia berjalan mendekati pintu itu dan mengamati apa yang membuat gadis itu tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Setelah melihat kertas yang tertempel dipintu kaca itu, dengan sigap Lyon ikut melangkahkan kaki kedalam sana.

Suara kerincingan bel di pintu itu sedikit terdengar ketika Lyon masuk. Membuat beberapa mata sempat berpaling sejanak pada dirinya dan kemudian melanjutkan apa yang mereka tunda sejenak tadi. Lyon memutar pandang, dan didapatinya gadis dengan Blouse biru tua dan rok putih dengan rambut biru tergerai panjang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di kasir sana. Lyon segera mendekatinya.

"Juvia." Panggil Lyon begitu berada tepat disamping Juvia. Gadis berambut biru itu sedikit tersentak dan menoleh diikuti dengan tolehan seseorang yang berada di kasir itu juga.

"Aku menemukannya kan?" Kata Juvia tersenyum tipis. Lyon hanya diam dan melempar pandang pada seseorang berponytail didepan kasir dengan baju hitam berkerah merah dan nametag putih didepan dadanya.

"Anda bisa ikut saya. Kita akan lakukan uji coba dulu." Kata penjaga wanita berponytail itu. Juvia dan Lyon segera mengikutinya masuk kedalam ruangan khusus didalam restauran itu.

"Kau bisa menjadi pelayan?" Tanya Lyon seraya berbisik pada Juvia yang sekarang terlihat sangat yakin.

"Kau meremehkan ku?" Bisik Juvia balik. Lyon hanya memandangi wajah Juvia datar.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya lagi dan sekarang hanya dibalas anggukan cepat dari gadis disebelahnya.

Wanita berponytail itu berhenti tepat dimeja panjang yang berhiaskan berbagai macam bentuk piring dan gelas kaca. Kemudian dia mengambil buku menu dan nampan.

"Saya akan mempraktikannya dan setelah ini giliranmu." Kata Wanita itu. Juvia mengangguk. Entah kenapa perasaan pria berambut putih disebelahnya sedikit terasa tak enak sekarang.

Kemudian wanita itu mempraktekan bagaimana cara memberikan buku menu dan bertanya pesanan pelanggan. Setelah itu ia mengambil nampan dan meletakkan gelas kosong diatasnya, jelas ia memberikan contoh bagaimana cara membawa pesanan yang baik, dan kemudian berlanjut pada piring makanan dan bagaimana cara menata makanan diatas meja, sampai cara menungkan air untuk pelanggan diluar sana. Dan itu semua dilakukan dengan satu tangan. Hal itu kontan membuat Lyon dan Juvia terenyak, mereka baru tahu menjadi seorang pelayan direstauran begitu menakjubkan dan tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Sekarang giliran anda." Seru wanita itu yang membuat Juvia mengerjap. Ia segera mengambil buku menu ditangan wanita itu dan melakukan apa yang dilakukan wanita tadi. Beberapa saat setelah melakukan semuanya, Juvia mendapat angguk dan senyuman dari wanita itu, bahkan ia mendapatkan jackpot rasa takjub dan tak percaya dari pria berambut putih disana.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan mencobanya langsung pada pelanggan." Kata Wanita itu yang membuat Juvia tambah bersemangat. Wanita itu memberikan seragam restauran sementara pada Juvia. Dan mereka kembali ke ruangan utama dari restauran itu.

Begitu keluar, Juvia langsung didorong maju untuk memberikan menu pada segerombolan laki-laki disudut sana. Ia menelan ludah, entah kenapa rasa percaya diri beberapa saat lalu menghilang begitu saja. Mungkin karna ini adalah pertama kalinya Juvia melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini. Tapi entahlah, ia tetap melangkah maju menuju meja disana.

Awal yang baik, bahkan sangat baik. Hal itu tergambar dari wajah wanita berponytail yang menatap Juvia dengan senyum berseri-seri. Wajah gadis biru yang berparas cantik itu mungkin saja bisa menambah jumlah pelanggannya. Tapi tidak bagi Lyon. Kepalanya bahkan berasap saat melihat laki-laki disana menggoda Juvia dengan perkataan dan pujian yang aneh-aneh. Kalau saja ini bukan karna pekerjaan, sudah habis kepalan tangan Lyon melayang ke wajah-wajah lelaki kegatelan diujung sana.

Dan akhirnya pesanan datang. Juvia sedikit kaget. Padahal terlihat mudah saat pelayan lain di sekitarnya membawa gelas-gelas berisi itu dengan satu tangan tapi yang dilihatnya kini, nampan berisi 4 buah gelas yang menjulang tinggi dan SUNGGUH! Ini terlalu berat. Juvia meringis. Pasalnya dengan dua tangan saja dia keberatan mengangkatnya apalagi satu tangan. Mau tak mau, ia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya dan berjalan hati-hati kemeja disana dengan mata yang tak mau lepas dari nampan itu. _Ugh, Berat sekali._ Seru Juvia dalam hati. Bahkan ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah ke meja sana. Tangannya bergetar. Ia benar-benar takut menumpahkan isi gelas-gelas itu. _Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi.._ daaan, yap, sampai lah ia didepan meja para lelaki yang menggodanya tadi, meletakan nampan itu diatas meja dan _Plak!_ Salah satu gelas dari nampan itu terjatuh juga. Hal itu kontan membuat mata setiap orang yang tertuju padanya membelalak lebar.

"Aduh! Benar dugaanku." Keluh Lyon sembari menepuk dahinya.

Wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari Lyon itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap Juvia tak percaya. Wajah berserinya kontan menghilang dan ia langsung mendekati Juvia yang kini heboh sendiri dengan adegan minuman tumpah tak terduga itu.

Wanita itu menepuk bahu Juvia. Juvia sedikit tersentak dan menoleh. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menatap masam gadis disebelahnya. Jelas sekali wanita itu menolak langsung gadis ini.

* * *

"Hahahahhahaha..." Tawa Lyon menggelegar sejak keluar dari Restauran beberapa saat lalu. Ia berjalan mendahului gadis berambut biru yang kini mengikuti langkah kakinya sembari mencibir menatap pucuk putih yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa didepan sana.

"Hentikan Lyon!" Kesal Juvia.

"Hahahaha, aku sudah menduga kau tidak bisa menjadi pelayan, Juvia." Pekik Lyon sembari mengeraskan tawanya. Hal itu kontan makin menancapkan tiga kerut siku kekepala gadis biru itu.

"Gelas-gelas tadi terlalu berat, kau tahu!" Kesal Juvia lagi.

"Hahahaha, aku tahu. Aku tahu. Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakannya. Hahahaha." Tawa Lyon.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak berhenti tertawa, ha?" Kali ini nada suara Juvia menaik seketika.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan wajahmu di restauran tadi. Hahaha. Kau terlalu percaya diri, tetapi berakhir mengerihkan seperti tadi. Hahahaha."

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya." Cibir Juvia. Tapi orang didepannya tak menggubris sama sekali. Ia terus tertawa bahkan sampai darah Juvia hampir naik kekepala.

"Lyon hentikan! Kau membuatku makin malu!" Bentak Juvia. Lyon kontan meredakan tawanya tapi tidak berniat untuk menghentikan tawanya itu.

"Haha, Maaf.. Maaf." Balasnya.

"Uh, puas sekali kau tertawa."

"Hahahaha." Tawa Lyon lagi tapi tak semembahana tadi. "Kurasa tanganmu itu memang tercipta untuk membuat mahakarya, Juvia. Bukan untuk menjadi pelayan. Haha." Lanjutnya yang masih saja terkekeh tanpa menyadari gadis dibelakangnya itu sudah tak mengikutinya lagi.

Merasa terabaikan, Lyon sedikit memelankan langkah dan menoleh kebelakang. "Juvi...Eh?"

Lyon tersentak. "Kemana dia?" Tanya Lyon sembari menatapi bekas tempat Juvia berpijak. Ia segera memutar haluan, berjalan seraya melirik kanan-kiri mencari keberadaan gadis berambut biru itu.

"Um, anda yakin mau pekerjaan ini?"

"Iya, saya akan mencobanya."

Dua suara yang salah satunya terasa tak asing itu langsung membuat telinga Lyon sedikit bergerak. Ia segera membuang pandang ke kiri, tepat ke dalam gerbang bangunan dengan dinding kaca yang menjulang tinggi.

"Juvia." Kagetnya ketika melihat gadis berambut biru itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki yang terlihat baru saja menempelkan kertas pengumuman didepan pagar. Lyon langsung melebarkan langkah dan meraih gadis biru itu.

"Juvia." Panggil Lyon yang kali ini mendapat dua tolehan dari orang yang sedang berbicara dihadapannya. Tapi kedua orang itu tak menggubrisnya sama sekali, dan kembali berpandangan mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Mari ikut saya. Akan saya jelaskan didalam." Katanya begitu Lyon menghampiri mereka. Juvia mengangguk dan segera mengikuti lelaki berkemeja abu-abu itu. Sementara Lyon mengangkat alis, bingung.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di taman tengah gedung. Taman itu cukup luas, bahkan dapat menampung kolam ikan yang lebarnya hampir 20 meter dan beberapa kursi dan tanaman hias disekelilingnya. Tak lupa pula dengan pantulan cahaya matahari indah yang terpantul lewat kaca gedung yang mengitarinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

"Jadi, pekerjaan apa?" Lontar Lyon pada rasa bingungnya beberapa saat lalu. Pasalnya, digedung besar yang lebih kurang terlihat seperti hotel tetapi bukan hotel ini, tidak mungkin menerima seseorang dengan mudahnya. Apalagi seperti Juvia yang bahkan hanya tamatan SMA.

"Sebenarnya, tidak terlalu bertele. Saya langsung saja keintinya." Katanya yang diikuti dengan kernyitan didahi Lyon.

"Kalian bisa lihat papan katrol diatas sana, kan?" Jelas lelaki itu yang membuat Juvia dan Lyon kontan menengadahkan kepala menatap papan katrol yang tergantung tepat didepan tembok-tembok kaca lantai lima gedung itu. Tak lupa dengan seseorang berseragam biru yang tengah berdiri diatas papan menghadap ke kaca. Hal itu kontan membuat Lyon membelalak.

"Membersihkan jendela maksudmu?!" Pekik Lyon tak percaya, bahkan suara beratnya yang hampir terdengar berteriak itu membuat Juvia dan Lelaki itu menatapnya.

"Yang benar saja! Kau menyuruh seorang gadis melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu?!" Lanjut Lyon dengan tajam.

"A-a, Ma-maaf sebelumnya. Tapi gadis ini yang memaksaku untuk menerimanya." Balas lelaki itu terbata. Lyon kontan melempar pandang pada Juvia.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lyon, aku pasti bis.."

"Kau ini!" Geram Lyon seraya meraih pergelangan tangan Juvia. Dan kemudian kembali menatap lelaki didepannya. "Dengar, Pak Tua, Kenapa anda tidak langsung saja menolak permintaan gadis keras kepala ini?! Seharusnya, jika anda punya pikiran, anda tahu pekerjaan mana yang pantas untuk perempuan dan mana yang pantas untuk laki-laki, anda mengerti?!" Ujar Lyon yang membuat lelaki didepannya tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Ayo kita pergi, Juvia!" Seru Lyon seraya menarik paksa tubuh gadis itu dan pergi meninggalkan gedung kaca itu.

"Lyon, lepaskan! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Ronta Juvia yang sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Lyon. Mereka sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan gedung itu, bahkan juga sudah cukup jauh dari UC.

"Lyon, Kau ini kenapa sih? Padahal tadi aku hampir saja diterima. Kau tidak lihat gajinya sangat besar? Aku bisa langsung melunasi hutang apartemenku pada ayahnya Erza!" Pekik Juvia seraya berjalan tunggang langgang mengikuti langkah pria berambut putih didepannya. Mendengar hal itu, tiga kerut siku kontan menancap kekepala Lyon.

Ia kontan menghentikan langkah dan berpaling menatap Juvia dengan lekat. "Kau tahu kenapa gajinya sebesar itu, ha?" Juvia langsung mengerjap. Wajah pria didepannya terlihat merah menakutkan, sepertinya amarah benar-benar meluak penuh diwajah putih pria itu. "Itu Karna Nyawamu Yang Menjadi Taruhannya!" Lanjut Lyon seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ke pergelangan tangan Juvia.

"Aaargh!" Hal itu kontan membuat Juvia meringis kesakitan. Gadis itu terlihat memicingkan mata dan refleks memegang pergelangan tangannya yang masih berada digenggaman pria itu. Lyon tersentak, begitu wajah kesakitan Juvia berhasil menepis amarahnya barusan. Dengan sigap, ia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Juvia.

"Maaf." Kata Lyon datar. Sementara gadis didepannya sudah terlihat sedikit menitikan airmata. "Kita cari pekerjaan lain. Dan aku mohon, kali ini jangan sembarangan memilih pekerjaan, Juvia." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang nyaris ditelan suara kendaraan sekitar.

"Ayo." Katanya lagi sembari berbalik. Wajah pria itu terlihat kusut, ia sedikit mengelus dahi seraya menghempas napas pelan. Entah kenapa, teriakan dan wajah Juvia tadi terasa seperti samurai yang langsung menebas dadanya.

* * *

Langit sudah terlihat sedikit keoranyean diatas Crocus. Suasana riuh pikuk aktivitas masyarakat juga sudah mulai terlihat mengendur. Meski dengan beberapa kendaraan yang terlihat halu lalang hendak pulang ke tujuan masing-masing maupun dengan beberapa pejalan kaki dengan seragam-seragam sekolah, jas kantor dan lain sebagainya terlihat halu lalang meramaikan trotoar. Termasuk dua orang yang tengah berjalan di pinggiran trotoar itu dengan tampang kusut dan terlihat sangat lelah sekarang.

"Ugh, Aku muak jalan terus." Keluh pria berambut putih seraya memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Jeeh, ini salahmu. Kalau kau tak menolak seluruh pekerjaan yang hampir kudapatkan tadi tak akan jadi seperti ini, Kau tahu?!" Timpal Juvia yang kontan mendapat tatapan kesal dari Lyon.

"Aku menolaknya demi dirimu, kau tahu?!" Balas Lyon.

"Huh? Apanya yang untukku? Kau hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat aku hampir diterima." Cibir Juvia.

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, kau akan menyesal Juvia!" Seru Lyon yang kali ini berhasil mendengus sangat kesal. "Kau ingat pekerjaan yang kau lamar di taman kota tadi?!" Pekik Lyon yang berhasil membuat Juvia melayangkan pikiran.

"Jadi sales girl maksudmu?" Kata Juvia.

"Kau lihat kan tadi seberapa menjijikkannya pekerjaan itu? Bahkan pemiliknya menilaimu dari postur tubuh. Bukan karna tingkat kelulusan atau apapun. Dan kau juga lihat pekerja-pekerjanya tadi kan, seperti wanita murahan!" Umpat Lyon kesal. Sejujurnya dia masih tak bisa terima dengan tatapan mata pria gendut berjas ditaman kota tadi. Saat Juvia meminta pekerjaan padanya, pria gendut itu langsung menatap Juvia dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut dan berputar menatapi seluruh tubuh gadis itu. Membuat Lyon nyaris kehilangan kontrol dirinya dan hampir membuat pria berusia 30 tahunan itu berakhir dirumah sakit.

Juvia kontan merinding ngerih. Ia pun merasa jijik melihat tingkah pemilik perusahaan barang lokal itu.

"Uh, Lupakan saja. Itu tidak usah dihitung." Ujar Juvia seraya mengelus kedua lengannya.

Lyon mengangguk. Tangannya masih saja gatal mengingat pria menjijikkan itu.

"Haaah, Bagaimana dengan yang di perpustakaan tadi?" Kesal Juvia.

"Itu salahmu sendiri." Timpal Lyon yang berhasil mengundang cibiran dari mulut Juvia.

"Aku baru tahu menjadi penjaga perpustakaan harus lulus strata 1."

"Siapa suruh kau berhenti kuliah?!" Gubris Lyon yang sejujurnya sudah sakit kepala mendengar keluhan dari mulut gadis biru ini.

"Jeeh." Balas Juvia. "Ya, ya, aku tahu itu salahku. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang di supermarket tadi, ha? Aku sudah diterima dan kau malah menolaknya?!" Gerutu Juvia.

"Haaah, Itu karna dia bilang kau bekerja untuk shift malam." Ketus Lyon seraya mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya sendiri. "Itu berbahaya Juvia. Kita ini di Crocus, bukan di Magnolia yang orang-orangnya masih ramah-ramah. Bagaimana jika supermarket itu dirampok dan kau hanya seorang diri disana? Berpikirlah sebelum menerima sesuatu. Kau ini terlalu polos tapi kelewat keras kepala." Jelas dan Umpat Lyon seraya menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Haaah, kau yang terlalu berpikiran negatif, Lyon. Kalau seperti ini aku tidak akan pernah dapat pekerjaan." Balas Juvia.

Lyon menghela napasnya dan memasukkan kedua tangan tepat ke saku jaket didepan perut. "Kalau saja ayahku tidak terlalu menjunjung tinggi karyawannya harus lulusan sarjana, Aku akan memasukanmu ke perusahaannya." Kata Lyon sembari menatap halu lalang mobil disebelahnya.

"Kalau bisa juga, aku tidak akan mau! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau merepotkan siapapun lagi." Kesal Juvia dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Lyon.

"Ah, sudahlah. Hentikan omongan tiada akhir ini. Kepalaku sakit dan kakiku sudah terlalu lelah. Kita lanjutkan besok saja." Kata Lyon begitu menatap gerbang tiga UC didepan sana, mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celana dan memutar-mutarnya hingga berbelok masuk ke gerbang itu. Diikuti Juvia yang mencibir berjalan dibelakangnya.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya**

Juvia duduk tepat didepan Tv kamar apartemennya, sembari memakan roti selai kacang yang ditemani dengan coklat panas. Tidak seperti kemarin pagi, hari ini dia terlihat siap berangkat, dengan drees hitam dan pita biru melingkar pinggangnya, serta rambut yang tergerai indah. Jelas sekali ia sudah mandi sekarang. Gadis itu benar-benar enggan mengulang peristiwa kemarin pagi.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, bahkan roti dan coklat panas sudah tak bersisa sedikitpun dan hanya meninggalkan piring dan gelas dimeja itu, serta dengan jarum jam disana yang sudah lewat dua jam sekarang, tapi pria berambut putih yang ditunggu-tunggunya itu belum datang juga. Padahal jelas kemarin dia yang mengatakan bahwa akan melanjutkan mencari pekerjaan hari ini. Tapi Nihil. Untuk sekedar menelepon, mengirim pesan ataupun mengetuk pintu tidak ada sama sekali. Benar-benar berhasil membuat kepala gadis itu berasap sanking kesalnya sekarang. _Kau dimana sih, Bodoh?_ Umpat Juvia dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah itu, dering ponsel Juvia berbunyi memecah kekesalan gadis berambut biru yang sempat menjalar sedetik lalu. Dengan sigap, ia langsung meraih ponsel yang tepat berada disebelah gelas keramik bekas coklat panasnya. Dan menatap sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk ke layar depan ponselnya.

Ya, Tentu pesan itu berasal dari pria berambut ubanan itu.

 _ **Juvia, maaf. Aku harus ke kampus hari ini. Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui. Dan yang pasti orang itu bukan pacar bodoh mu itu. -_- jadi jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Soal mencari pekerjaan, kita lanjut besok, oke? Dan jangan coba-coba keluar mencari pekerjaan sendirian tanpa aku! -_-**_

Juvia kontan mendengus membacanya. Tepat sekali perkiraan si Lyon itu, begitu membaca kalimat 'Ada seseorang yang harus ku temui', Juvia langsung saja berpikiran kalau orang itu adalah Gray. Tapi saat itu juga pikirannya langsung pupus ketika membaca kalimat selanjutnya. _Ah, kenapa sih si bodoh ini selalu bisa membaca pikiranku?_ Kesal Juvia. Dan yang lebih kesalnya lagi, Kenapa Harus Menunggu Besok? Sama saja ini menyia-nyiakan waktu dan juga _Kenapa lagi-lagi si bodoh ini bisa menebak yang ingin aku lakukan?! Ugh, Lyon .. Kau Benar-Benar Orang Menyebalkan No. 1 Di Dunia!_

Juvia membalas segera pesan itu dengan satu dan hanya satu huruf, 'Y'. Dan rasanya itu cukup untuk membuat Lyon tahu kalau dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Setelah mendapat laporan pengiriman, langsung saja Juvia menyampakkan ponselnya ke sofa tunggal di kanannya.

* * *

 **Di sisi lain**

Layar ponsel berwarna hitam terlihat berkedip, bergetar diikuti dengan suara deringan singkat. Padahal baru saja beberapa detik lalu sang empunya ponsel mematikan layar setelah mengirimkan pesan yang lumayan panjang untuk seseorang diujung telepon sana. Hal itu membuat empunya ponsel itu sedikit mengerjap dan tak jadi melangkahkan kaki ke anak tangga di depannya. Ia segera menatap ponselnya kembali dan membaca pesan masuk barusan.

 _ **From : Juvia Lockser**_

 _ **Y**_

Pria itu langsung bergumam lucu membaca pesan yang terlampau singkat itu. Jelas sekali dia bisa mengerti seberapa kesalnya gadis bernama Juvia itu sekarang.

* * *

 **Fakultas Teknik, Universitas Crocus, Pukul 09.00**

Lyon terlihat berjalan meniti anak tangga menuju lantai dua diujung anak tangga teratas itu. Setelah menerima balasan singkat dari Juvia beberapa waktu lalu, rasanya ia semakin semangat untuk pergi melesat menemui seseorang di kampus ini. Entah kenapa, tapi rasanya ia ingin segera menyelesaikan pertemuan itu dan segera kembali melihat wajah gadis biru itu. Dengan sedikit berlari meniti tangga, akhirnya ia sampai juga dilantai dua.

Hari ini hari senin, pukul 09.00 dan Lyon jelas tahu dimana, apa, dan kenapa dia berada disini. Ini adalah jam keluar kelasnya di ruangan 4.2.12, mata kuliah Interior dan Eksterior, dan ia harus segera menemui salah seorang temannya dikelas itu. Lyon berhenti berlari begitu membelokkan langkahnya ke kanan, sedikit melangkahkan kaki dengan lebar dan langsung melesat menuju ruangan yang berada ditengah koridor sana.

Dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa orang mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berhamburan keluar begitu dosen berkepala bundar tak berambut itu melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Tak banyak, hal itu membuat Lyon tersenyum dan sedikit mempercepat langkah menuju kelas itu.

"Eh, Lyon?" Panggil seseorang berambut durian begitu melihat Lyon berjalan mendekati dinding kelas.

"Yo!" Balas Lyon seraya nyengir lebar.

"Aku kira kau izin tidak kuliah seminggu ini." Timpal pria lain berambut hitam legam seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Haha, iya." Balas Lyon singkat. Ia berhenti tepat disamping kedua sejoli kelasnya itu, tapi tak melirik dan hanya memperhatikan pintu kelas sana yang terbuka lebar, masih mencari orang yang menjadi incarannya sejak tiba di kampus ini.

"Kalian melihat Chelia?" Lanjut Lyon yang akhirnya menjawab kerutan dahi kedua teman sekelasnya yang sempat heran melihat tingkah si rambut putih ini.

"Chelia? Sepertinya dia masih didalam kel.."

"Oh, Itu Chelia!" Pekik pria berambut durian itu memotong perkataan teman disebelahnya dan sesegera mungkin melayangkan jari telunjuk ke arah pintu kelas. Hal itu kontan membuat Lyon dan pria berambut hitam legam itu menoleh kompak tepat ke ujung arahan jari telunjuk itu.

Jari telunjuk itu tepat mengarah pada seorang gadis berambut hotpink yang terikat di kedua sisi kepalanya dengan pita berwarna kuning. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu adalah teman sekelas Lyon sekaligus teman sekelompoknya waktu observasi ke Ishgar selama 3 bulan kemarin. Lyon sedikit tersenyum, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kedua sejoli kelasnya itu.

"Thanks, Sting, Rogue!" Seru Lyon tanpa menoleh ataupun meninggalkan embel-embel lain untuk mereka. Dan hanya dibalas dengan 'Ya' dari keduanya.

"Chelia!" Pekik Lyon ketika melihat gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan depan pintu itu. Seketika, sang pemilik nama yang baru saja berbelok kearah Lyon mengejarnya, tersentak hebat begitu mendapati siapa yang tengah berjalan cepat seraya melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Gadis itu kontan membelalak lebar, mematung sejenak, sekaligus tak menyangka laki-laki berambut putih yang digosipkan pulang ke Magnolia menemui pacarnya sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya. Lyon tersenyum menatap wajah Chelia yang sekarang makin saja tak menyangka. Hal itu kontan menyadarkan dirinya dari keterkagetan barusan. Gadis itu terlihat mengerjap dan segera membanting langkah 180 derajat kearah yang berlawanan, dan segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya itu.

Lyon ikut kaget begitu mendapatkan reaksi tak terduga dari gadis dihadapannya. Ia terlihat terperangah menatapi gadis yang kini terlihat melangkah dengan sangat cepat melintasi koridor depan kelasnya.

"Chelia!" Panggil Lyon lagi yang sama sekali tak diacuhkan oleh gadis itu, dan malah mendapat tolehan dari beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya yang kompak berkata 'Eh, Lyon?' tapi tak diacuhkan sama sekali oleh pria empunya nama.

Lyon kontan mengangkat kaki dan melesat dengan cepat mengejar langkah kaki gadis berambut hotpink itu. "Chelia.. Chelia.., Tunggu." Serunya seraya menghindari beberapa tatapan bingung disekitarnya. Sementara gadis hotpink tadi masih acuh tak acuh dengan panggilan membahana ditelinganya.

"Chelia.. Tunggu!" Pekik Lyon begitu berhasil meraih lengan gadis pemilik nama itu. Gadis itu kontan mengerjap tapi tak ia perlihatkan. Ia berhenti melangkah dan menoleh sejenak.

"Ku kira kau ke Magnolia." Seru Chelia ketus diiringi dengan melepasnya genggaman tangan Lyon.

"Ah, iya. Tidak ja.."

"Lalu, apa mau mu?" Potong gadis itu makin ketus. Lyon sedikit heran dan sulit untuk berbicara melihat perubahan total gadis yang biasanya selalu menempel pada dirinya itu.

"A-a-a-aku.."

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk mendengarkanmu tergagap." Katanya lagi-lagi dengan ketus seraya berjalan cepat meninggalkan Lyon yang langsung ternganga menatap perubahan total gadis hotpink itu.

"Chelia.. tunggu!" Seru Lyon seraya kembali mengejar langkah gadis hotpink itu, dan langsung berhenti tepat didepan gadis itu. "Kau ini, kenapa sih?" Tanya Lyon menatap Chelia terheran. Sementara gadis itu hanya menatapnya datar.

Chelia menghempas napasnya dan dengan sigap melewati pria dihadapannya. Hal itu langsung mengundang panggilan dari Lyon lagi yang kini mengikuti langkah kaki gadis itu tanpa berhenti.

"Chelia.." Panggil Lyon.

"Kau bertanya aku kenapa?" Kata Chelia yang kali ini suaranya terdengar kesal. Ia masih terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang dibelakang yang tunggang langgang mengikuti langkah kakinya. "Kau memang pria tak berperasaan, Lyon!" Umpat gadis itu.

"Eh?" Kaget Lyon.

Chelia kontan menghempas napasnya lagi. "Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan acara penolakanmu padaku di Ishgar seminggu lalu!" Lyon kontan membelalak. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar lupa akan hal itu.

Lyon terlihat sedikit menepuk dahinya, mengkerutkan dahi dan berkata 'aduh' dalam hati. Jelas sekali, Jackpot untuk meminta bantuan gadis berambut hotpink itu langsung pupus seketika.

"Haha, Kau lupa kan?" Seru Chelia ketus seraya melirik sedikit pria dibelakangnya.

"A-aku minta maaf soal itu, Chelia." Kata Lyon yang masih saja mengikuti langkah kaki Chelia. "Ta-tapi, aku sangat butuh bantuanmu saat ini." Lanjut Lyon. "Aku mohon to.."

"Oh, setelah kau menolakku, kau mau minta tolong begitu? HA..HA.." Tawa Chelia hambar.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Chelia.."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun, dan berhentilah mengikutiku!" Kesal Chelia. "Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi, Lyon!"

"Chelia, tolonglah.." Balas Lyon tak mengacuhkan perkataan gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu sampai kau mau mendengarkanku!" Pekik Lyon. Aksi aneh mereka berdua itu berhasil membuat beberapa mahasiswa sempat menoleh sejenak sebelum berlalu dilewati oleh kedua orang aneh itu.

Lagi-lagi, Chelia menghempas napasnya dan sedikit menenangkan jantung yang sejujurnya tak berhenti berdegup kencang sejak melihat pria dibelakangnya ini didepan kelas tadi.

"Baik. Apa?" Tanya Chelia ketus seraya berhenti dan menatap datar mata Lyon yang bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku bertemu dengan Meldy, sepupumu?" pertanyaan itu kontan membuat dahi Chelia berkerut. Jelas saja, Bagaimana bisa pria dihadapannya ini meminta bantuannya untuk bertemu dengan gadis lain, meski gadis itu sepupunya sendiri.

Chelia kontan mendecak kesal sembari mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Chelia.. ku mohon bantu aku bertemu dengannya." Pinta Lyon seraya mengikuti kembali langkah kaki gadis itu. "Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya." Lanjut Lyon yang bahkan sampai terlihat mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kenapa harus meminta bantuanku? langsung saja kau temui dia di UC Gallery!" Timpal Chelia.

"Kau tahu kan sepupu mu itu sulit ditemui."

"Ya, aku tahu!"

"Karna itu aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Lalu, kau kira aku akan membantumu?"

"Ya, setidaknya tadi aku berpikir begitu." Kata Lyon yang langsung membuat Chelia mendengus kesal. Gadis itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, membuat Lyon sedikit tersentak.

"Ku mohon, Chelia. Temanku membutuhkan pekerjaan darinya." Chelia seketika tersentak dengan perkataan Lyon barusan.

"Teman?" Tanya Chelia heran. _Teman Lyon yang mana yang membutuhkan pekerjaan dari Ratu UC Gallery itu._

Lyon mengangguk. Hal itu kontan membuat Chelia teringat akan satu hal.

"Jangan bilang teman yang kau maksud itu gadis kertas desain itu?!" Tebak Chelia sembari berhenti dan menoleh sedikit pada Lyon yang gantian tersentak sekarang.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Lyon tak percaya. "K-Kau melihat sketch book ku?" lanjut Lyon seraya membelalak.

Reaksi Lyon kontan membuat Chelia menghela napas dahsyat. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat dan kali ini berharap Lyon berhenti mengikutinya. _Pantas saja dia sampai ngemis seperti ini, haah... ternyata.._

"Chelia, tolong bantu aku.."

"Bantu aku atau bantu dia? Urusi saja pacarmu sendiri jangan sangkut pautkan padaku!" Geram gadis itu.

"Pacar?" Kaget Lyon seraya tak henti-hentinya mengikuti gadis itu. "Dia bukan pacarku! Dia pacarnya Gray, kau tahu!?" Kali ini gantian Lyon yang kesal.

"Oh, kenapa tidak Gray saja yang mencarikannya pekerjaan. Kenapa harus kau?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau Gray tidak di Crocus sekarang. Jadi hanya aku yang bisa membantunya disini." Jawab Lyon. Rasanya pertanyaan Chelia selalu berhasil menyudutkannya.

"Disini?" Timpal Chelia kaget, lagi-lagi ia menoleh ke arah Lyon dan berhenti berjalan.

Lyon mengangguk. "Dia pindah ke Crocus sekarang, karna itu dia sangat butuh pekerjaan." Jelas Lyon yang kontan membuat Chelia membelalak lebar.

"Oh, Great! Sekarang satu-satunya sainganku didunia ini berada di kota ini sekarang!" Pekik Chelia sedikit membahana dan mulai kembali berjalan. "Dan jangan bilang kalau dia juga tinggal dirumahmu, Lyon!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia punya apartemen sendiri." Balas Lyon cepat.

"Oh, terserah. Mau satu rumah, satu apartemen atau satu kamar pun aku tak peduli." Timpal Chelia. Kali ini dadanya terasa seperti disengat beribu lebah. "Dan, berhenti mengikutiku, Lyon. Karna sudah jelas jawabanku 'tidak' sekarang!" Jelas Chelia. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar terlihat mempercepat langkah dua kali lipat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Chelia.. Chelia.. Tunggu." Sambar Lyon dan segera meraih lengan gadis itu lagi.

"Mau apa lagi?" Tekan Chelia pada pertanyaannya barusan dan segera menepis tangan Lyon. "Aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

"Chelia, kumohon. Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu."

"Oh, ya, terserah kau saja." Seru Chelia yang masih saja berjalan.

"kumohon Chelia... bantu aku bertemu dengannya. Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau mau jika kau mau membantuku."

"Huh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana jika menjadi pacarku?"

Lyon kontan berhenti berjalan, berhenti memohon dan hanya menatap speechless mata gadis yang kini memandanginya datar. Hingga beberapa detik kedepan.

"Jeeh." Hempas Chelia dan lanjut berjalan kembali begitu tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari pria dihadapannya. Lyon mengerjap dan kembali mengikuti gadis berkepang dua itu.

"Ayolah, Chelia.." Mohon Lyon lagi. "A-aku akan melakukan apapun, selain hal itu." Lanjut Lyon sembari menekan dua kata terakhirnya.

"Sudahlah Lyon! Berhenti mengikutiku!" Kesal Chelia.

"Tak akan sampai kau menjawab 'ya'."

"Haah, kau ini sejak kapan jadi sekeras kepala ini? Tidak ya tidak Lyon!" Kesal Chelia lagi.

"Aku janji akan melakukan apa saja. Jadi aku mohon bantu aku Chelia." Tegas Lyon. "Apapun! Akan ku lakukan apapun!" Jelasnya lagi yang kali ini mendapat helaan panjang dari Chelia yang tadinya hendak berbelok ke dalam kelas.

"Oke, oke. Jika kau berjanji akan mengajakku kencan seharian penuh hari minggu ini, aku akan membantumu." Kata Chelia yang sejujurnya masih berberat hati.

Lyon kontan membelalak lebar mendengarnya. "Aku janji!" Sambar Lyon cepat sebelum gadis itu merubah pikirannya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Oke, kalau begitu deal. Aku akan membantumu."

Lyon makin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Kau Yang Terbaik Chelia!" Pekik Lyon seraya membuka lebar kedua tangan dan menarik Chelia masuk kedalam pelukannya. Gadis itu kontan tersentak. Baru kali ini Lyon memeluknya seerat itu, dan bahkan baru kali ini ia melihat Lyon sangat bahagia seperti itu. Jelas sekali ini semua hanya untuk gadis kertas desain itu. Bukan untuk dirinya.

 _Hey, 'Gadis kertas desain', kau benar-benar sangat beruntung, kau tahu!_ Batin Chelia seraya menahan deru perasaan yang mengguncang didadanya.

- **to be continued-**

* * *

Terlalu panjang ya chapter kali ini? Wkwkwkw. Aku juga kaget loh, tiba-tiba ngliat page number di microsoft word udah 23 lembar aja. :v anggap ini bonus dariku yak XD

Ah, tapi, aku lega bisa nyelesaiin chapter 5 ini. Pokoknya lega banget! Hahaha.. walau aku sempat kehilangan semangat untuk ngelanjutinnya dan juga kehilangan luar biasa ide gara-gara ujian dan tugas persentasiku. Huft. Tapi akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini :')

Minna, Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fic ku sampai chapter ini

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu Gaje, OOC dan Typo berlebihan. Hehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya..

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya~


	6. Aku bersamamu

**Balasan Review:**

 **Guest  
** Mungkin dichapter ini dirimu bisa melihat Gray #smirk

 **Nazu Dragneel  
** Chap kali ini juga panjang loh.. #tawa jahat.  
Hahahaha.. mungkin nanti aku bisa merubah kata membahana menjadi menggelegar. Bagaimana? XD Ini dia chap 6. Selamat membaca Nazu~

 **Rachel AS  
** Chap kali ini juga panjang #Tawa nista. #mode iblis. Hohoho  
tidak bisa membayangkan Pria berambut durian(?) Emm, kalau begitu coba bayangkan buah durian yang memiliki mata hidung dan mulut. :v Bagaimana?  
Gray dimana? Eum.. Di chap ini, sepertinya akan menjawab pertanyaanmu Rachel-san. Hihi dan soal Lyon dan Juvia bersatu. Bisa aku pikirkan #smirk.

 **Blue AuRey  
** Yap, Lyon suka sama Juvia. Sama seperti dianimenya. #ngangguk-ngangguk gaje.  
Btw, salam kenal Blue-san :3

 **Guest  
** Author kok lebih suka ngeliat Lyon-nya sama Author ya? :v *ups.

 **Viaaaagruviaa  
** Ya ampun, mengetik nama Via-san membuatku menghitung huruf a nya berkali-kali. Wkwkwkwk edisi takut salah T3T. Hai, Via-san.. salam kenal :3 Author juga merasakan hal yang sama. Entah kenapa selama menulis fic ini aku jadi suka pari Lyvia. Ya ampun, Om Hiro.. Selamatkan Naoooooo #nangis gajee.. Padahal sejujurnya aku suka sekali dengan pair Gruvia. T3T Oh, ya, soal Gray-nya dimana, silahkan Via-san baca aja chap kali ini. Mungkin Via-san bisa menemukan jawabannya. Hihi. Dan tentang alasan Gray kenapa menghilang, itu masih akan menjadi misteri. Selamat membaca~

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-Lewat Telepon-**

Chapter 6 : Aku bersamamu

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut putih tengah fokus mengamati kertas milimeter block dihadapannya. Matanya terfokus pada lingkar jangka yang berputar pelan diatas kertas itu. Sesekali ia memandangi buku tebal dihadapannya dan kemudian beralih menatap milimeter block itu lagi. Tak ada suara terdengar selain dentuman detik jarum jam kayu diujung ruangan dan tarikan napasnya. Hanya kesunyian dan remang ruangan yang mengelilingi lelaki berambut putih itu. Hingga suara engsel pintu yang tak tertutup rapat terdengar diiringi dua pasang kaki mungil yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sedikit pun, suara dan kedatangan dua pasang kaki itu tak mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Tak lama setelah itu, suara eongan lembut terdengar pelan diikuti dengan mendaratnya pemilik eongan itu ke paha Lyon yang terduduk di kursi meja kerja.

"Oh Hani." Lirihnya begitu menyadari kucing persia putih kesayangannya tiba-tiba saja melompat kepangkuannya. Hani membalas dengan eongan kembali, dan kemudian mengeluskan kepala ke perut Lyon seraya mengambil posisi untuk terlelap.

"Hahaha, kau ini. Tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" Senyum Lyon sambil melirik kucing kesayangannya itu. Lagi-lagi, Hani hanya mengeluskan kepalanya ke paha Lyon dan memejamkan mata. Lyon tersenyum. "Yosh, yosh. Kau boleh tidur disitu. Tapi jangan mengangguku, oke?" Lirih Lyon setelah mengelus punggung Hani.

Begitu tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Hani, Lyon kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Melirik buku tebal itu kembali dan menari-kan pensil diatas milimeter block.

" _Seharusnya tiang penyangganya disini. Jadi bangunan akan terlihat lebih kokoh."_ Mendadak sebuah suara membuat Lyon tersentak begitu jemarinya hendak mendesain sebuah tiang diatas kertas milimeternya itu. Suara nyaring dari gadis berambut hotpink yang didengarnya berkali-kali ketika observasi di Ishgar selama 3 bulan lalu.

Lyon sedikit mengerjap. Dengan sigap ia mengambil karet penghapus dan menghapus garis vertikal yang baru saja digambarkannya.

"Haha, sepertinya memang lebih mudah jika ada kau disini, Chelia." Gumam Lyon seraya tersenyum. Gadis bertubuh paling mungil di kelas itu memang paling teliti diantara temannya yang lain. Lyon masih tersenyum. Perlahan ingatan samar tentang kejadian seminggu yang lalu di depan bangunan kuno Ishgar terngiang dikepalanya.

" _ **Aku menyukaimu, Lyon!"**_ Banyangan dan suara nyaring dari seorang gadis berambut hotpink didepan anak tangga bangunan kuno Ishgar dibawah pelataran jingga tergambar jelas dalam ingatan Lyon. Lelaki itu berhenti menggerakkan pensil, menatap kosong kertas didepannya dalam diam.

 _Tak kusangka, Chelia menjauhiku hanya karna aku menolaknya._ Desah Lyon pada napasnya setelah melirihkan kalimat dalam hati. _Apa perkataanku membuatnya sakit hati ya?_ Lanjutnya sembari memijit dahi dengan ujung jari.

" _ **Jangan bilang teman yang kau maksud itu gadis kertas desain itu?!"**_ Lagi-lagi suara gadis itu muncul dikepalanya. Kali ini bukan soal ingatan didepan bangunan Kuno Ishgar seminggu lalu. Kalimat itu baru saja Lyon dengar 5 jam lalu dan itu benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Lyon menoleh ke kiri, menatap sketch book dengan cover hitam di sebelah kotak jangka. _Kapan Chelia melihat Sketch book ku itu?_ Lirih Lyon lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel hitam diujung meja kerja Lyon berbunyi. Hal itu berhasil membuatnya mengerjap kaget. Tubuhnya sampai tersentak hebat yang membuat Hani terbangun dari tidurnya dan refleks melompat turun dari pangkuan Lyon.

Lelaki berambut putih itu dengan sigap menggeser kursi yang kakinya beroda itu keujung meja dan dengan lekas menangkap ponsel hitamnya yang nyaris saja terjatuh dari sana. Ditatapnya lekat layar ponsel itu. Siapapun yang menghubunginya, lelaki satu ini selalu berharap semua itu ada hubungannya dengan gadis berambut biru teman SMA-nya dulu.

 _Chelia?_ Lirihnya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Hallo?" Ujar suara diujung telepon sana yang nadanya sedikit terdengar tidak enak ditelinga.

"Chelia, bagaimana?" Sambar Lyon begitu mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi ditelinganya.

"Cih. Kau ini. Sapa dulu orang yang meneleponmu. Dasar." Seru Chelia. Terdengar nada jengkel dari balik suaranya barusan.

"Ah, iya..iya. Maaf. Hallo?" Ucap Lyon. Kalau saja lelaki berambut putih itu punya pengelihatan super, ia pasti bisa melihat kepala Chelia tengah dihantam empat kerut siku sekarang.

"Telat!" Pekik gadis itu. Lyon tertawa hambar dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan ketopik awal yang lebih penting baginya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Lyon memastikan. Gadis diujung telepon sana menghela dan kemudian mulai angkat bicara.

"Meldy-nee bilang, datang saja besok ke UC Gallery. Dia akan mempertimbangkannya besok. Asalkan besok kau membawa 'Gadis Kertas Desain' itu." Jelas Chelia ketus.

"Benarkah?" Pekik Lyon. Suaranya sudah benar-benar kegirangan sekarang.

"Hmm." Angguk Chelia.

"Haaah, syukurlah." Lega Lyon yang lagi-lagi mengundang hujaman kesal ke kepala Chelia. "Oke, akan ku bawa Juvia menemuinya besok." Seru Lyon.

"Hm. Terserah kau saja."

"Haha. Terima kasih banyak Chelia." Pekik Lyon kegirangan. "Aaah, Aku mencintaimu!" Lanjut lelaki berambut putih itu yang kontan membuat wajah Chelia bersemu padam. Matanya sampai membelalak sanking tak percaya mendengar perkataan Lyon barusan. "Kau memang temanku yang terbaik!" Lanjutnya yang langsung memporak-porandakan harapan gadis itu.

"Ya. Ya. Terserah!" Kesal Chelia. Kalau saja Lyon sadar. Ia pasti bisa merasakan suara Chelia naik dua oktaf dari yang sebelumnya. "Yang penting kau tidak melupakan janjimu hari minggu nanti!" Lanjutnya makin kesal.

"Hm. Aku tidak akan lupa." Balas Lyon seraya tersenyum. " Sekali lagi, Terima kasih banyak." Gadis itu hanya bergumam mendengar ucapan dari Lyon barusan. Tak perlu basa-basi apapun, gadis itu segera menutup teleponnya.

Lyon tersenyum lebar. Entah apa yang merasuki lelaki satu ini sampai raut bahagia terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Ia merebahkan diri pada sandaran kursi empuk dibelakangnya dan memutar kursi itu 360 derajat.

"Juvia.." Gumamnya dengan senyuman yang masih saja terpampang manis didepan wajahnya.

.

.

Sementara itu diujung telepon yang baru saja terputus. Seorang gadis berambut Hotpink tengah menyampakkan diri keatas kasur. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal sembari menggenggam ponsel pink ditangan kanannya.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Chelia!"_ Suara dari lelaki yang baru saja diteleponnya kembali terngiang ditelinga. Setetes cat merah muda langsung menetes dan menyeruak ke seluruh wajah gadis itu. Sampai telepon itu mati pun, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Perlahan wajahnya terasa semakin memanas.

" _Kau memang temanku yang terbaik!"_ Lagi, suara itu terngiang lagi. Chelia mendecak, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekaligus menenangkan degupan jantung yang kian bergejolak.

"Dasar Lyon Bodoh!" Umpatnya kesal dari balik bantal itu.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya**

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Lyon?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut biru yang tergerai indah di punggungnya. Sejak keberangkatan mereka 10 menit lalu, gadis itu sama sekali tak mengetahui tujuan lelaki berambut putih yang menyeretnya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Yang jelas, kini mereka sudah terduduk di dalam mobil putih yang dikendarai Lyon.

"Nanti kau juga tahu." Balas Lyon datar. Lyon menggeser sedikit manik matanya menatap Juvia, sejujurnya ada sedikit rasa takut didalam diri lelaki itu untuk mengatakan mereka akan kembali ke Gallery yang membuat tubuh gadis itu bergetar seperti kemarin. Lyon menghela. Sungguh, ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang membuat gadis berambut biru disebelahnya ini menjadi sangat lemah seperti ini.

 _Oi, Gray. Apa kau tahu soal trauma yang dialaminya ini?_ Lirih Lyon dalam hati setelah mendecitkan gigi.

"Hey, kemarin aku sudah melihat lowongan pekerjaan di koran." Seru gadis disebelahnya sembari memandangi pepohonan yang bergerak berlainan arah pada jendela disebelahnya. "Tapi nihil. Tidak ada satu pun pekerjaan yang bisa menerima seorang tamatan SMA seperti aku ini." Lanjutnya kesal. "Kotamu benar-benar menyebalkan, Lyon." Umpat gadis itu.

Lyon sedikit terkekeh begitu mendapati wajah umpatan yang keluar dari gadis biru itu.

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu, Juvia." Ucap Lyon setelah meredakan tawa. Mendengarnya, Juvia langsung membanting pandang ke arah lelaki putih itu. Alisnya terangkat dan di tatapnya lelaki itu tak percaya.

"Pekerjaan apa?"

"Um, aku belum bisa bilang." Kata Lyon setelah bergumam panjang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Juvia lagi.

Lyon mengedik. "Yang jelas, kau pasti akan diterima dengan mudah nanti. Dan juga, kau tahu apa alasanku memilih pekerjaan ini untukmu?" Kata Lyon. Ia melirik gadis itu sejenak.

Juvia mengkerutkan alisnya. Ia benar-benar sulit menebak apa yang ada didalam kepala putih itu. Lyon tersenyum dan kembali memandangi jalanan didepan sana.

"Disana kau bisa memantau keberadaan Gray." Ucap Lyon. "Tempatnya cukup strategis. Dengan begitu, kau akan mudah mengetahui Gray sudah kembali atau tidak." _Yah, aku harap begitu._ Ujar Lyon yang membuat mata Juvia membelalak. Gadis itu langsung membuangkam mulutnya. Ia segera menggeser pandang kembali menatap jendela. _Ck, Gray-sama.._ Lirih gadis itu sembari mengkerutkan alis dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Lyon melirik gadis itu, mataya berubah sendu. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan gadis disebelahnya kembali teringat rasa sakit tentang menghilangnya lelaki berambut raven itu.

 _Sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin menghilangkan trauma mu itu, Juvia. Berhentilah memikirkan si Bodoh itu. Apa kau akan tetap mencintainya sekali pun Gray tidak kembali?_ Sesungguhnya hati Lyon terasa perih saat ini.

* * *

Mata Juvia membelalak lebar begitu mendapati dirinya berdiri didepan gedung dengan atap berbentuk Hyperbolic Paraboloid didepannya untuk yang kedua kali. Hembusan angin serasa menghalangi pandangan sehingga membuatnya makin tak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepan sana. Rambutnya yang terurai indah dibelakang punggung pun ikut menari pelan bersama angin yang kini mulai menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Untuk Apa Kau Membawaku Kesini Lagi, Lyon?!" Pekik Juvia seraya melempar manik mata menatap onyx Lyon yang terlihat sangat tenang saat ini.

Lyon menarik ujung bibirnya, hal yang paling lumrah untuk mengatasi amarah seseorang adalah dengan ketenangan. Lelaki itu kemudian menghela, mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari saku celana dan meraih telapak tangan kanan Juvia.

"Ikut aku." Ajak Lyon tersenyum simpul. Ia sedikit menarik paksa tangan itu agar berjalan mengikutinya. Yah, Lyon tahu Juvia tengah meronta keras untuk tidak masuk ke dalam gedung besar itu.

"L-Lepaskan aku, Lyon! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu, Aku Tidak Mau Kembali Ke Dunia Itu."

"Hm. Aku tahu." Balas Lyon datar. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan gadis dibelakangnya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, lepaskan aku sekarang juga! Aku mau pulang!" Pekik Juvia. Suaranya makin menaik satu oktaf setiap memasuki kalimat baru. Lyon melirik gadis itu sedikit. Ia tak merespon sama sekali amarah dari mulut gadis itu. Ia hanya terus berjalan sambil menarik paksa tubuh gadis itu.

"Lyon! Lepaskan aku!" Pekik gadis itu. Tapi masih tak dihiraukan Lyon. "Lyon! Tolong Lepaskan!" Lagi, gadis itu berteriak lagi. "Lyon!" Pekiknya lagi.

Lyon sudah terlihat mengkerutkan alis sekarang. Ia sungguh tidak tahan mendengar nada suara Juvia yang nyaris menangis sekarang.

Lyon menghela. Hanya ini. Hanya ini satu-satunya obat untuk menghilangkan rasa trauma gadis berambut biru itu. Hanya ini kesempatannya untuk mengubah cara pandang gadis itu terhadap dunia desain seperti dulu. Hanya ini.

Lyon makin mengeratkan genggamannya. Mengabaikan rasa tak tega yang terus bergejolak di dadanya mulai menginjakkan kaki pada anak tangga pertama pintu masuk gedung bertuliskan 'UC Gallery' itu.

"Lyon.. berhenti. Aku mohon berhenti!" Seru gadis itu. Tapi tak di acuhkan sama sekali oleh lelaki didepannya.

"Lyon.. Aku Takut!" Pekik Juvia yang kontan membuat Lyon membelalak dan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Setelah mendecak, Lyon segera menggeser pandang menatap wajah gadis itu.

Mata Juvia terlihat berkaca-kaca. Cairan bening sudah hampir menyeruak penuh keseluruh pelipisnya.

Lyon menghela. "Dengar, Juvia." Ucap Lyon seraya memegang bahu gadis itu. "Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu. Tadi sudah aku katakan padamu, kan? Disini kau bisa memantau keberadaan Gray, memastikannya sudah kembali atau tidak. Dan juga, sejujurnya, aku ingin menyembuhkan rasa trauma mu itu." Lanjut Lyon. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat tenang menanggapi wajah penuh amarah dan gurat kesal gadis didepannya.

"Selama ini, kau hanya berpikiran Gray pasti akan kembali dan Gray pasti akan datang menemuimu. Tapi kau tak pernah memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Bukannya aku tak ingin melihat kalian bersama kembali. Hanya saja, aku sangat takut apa yang aku pikirkan ini terjadi. Bagaimana jika Gray tidak kembali? Bagaimana jika Gray mengkhianatimu? Apa kau masih akan terus menunggunya seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti memikirkan seribu cara dan alasan untuk menepis kemungkinan buruk yang aku pikirkan."

"Gray-sama pasti akan.."

"Kita tidak tahu, Juvia! Kau bukan Gray. Aku bukan Gray. Erza bukan Gray. Tidak ada siapapun yang tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran si Bodoh itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasakan penantian yang sia-sia. Kau jauh-jauh datang ke Crocus hanya untuk menemui hal yang kosong. Sekarang, kau mau menunggu hal yang kosong itu lagi? Ayolah Juvia. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Alis Juvia terangkat sebelah. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang mau disampaikan lelaki ubanan didepannya

"Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan itu. Memikirkan perasaanmu selama ini saja sudah terasa sakit bagiku. Apalagi kau yang merasakannya langsung. Setidaknya jika benar Gray tidak kembali, waktumu di kota ini tidak terbuang percuma begitu saja. Karena itu, selama menunggu kedatangan Gray, aku ingin kau mengalahkan trauma mu, menjadi Juvia yang dulu, dan menjadi putrinya Jessica Lockser yang dulu. Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu kau masih mencintai dunia itu. Jadi aku mohon padamu, Juvia. Kali ini, hanya kali ini hilangkan keras kepalamu dan hadapi trauma itu."

"Lyon aku.."

"Aku, Erza, Bibi dan Paman Scarlet, mengharapkannya. Bahkan jika mungkin Gray tahu, dia pasti akan mengharapkannya juga. Dan aku rasa ibumu pun berharap demikian dialam sana. Ibumu pasti sedih melihat dirimu yang sekarang." Jelas Lyon panjang yang sama sekali tak membiarkan gadis itu menjawab dan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Juvia terdiam. Kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Lyon nyaris membuatnya menjatuhkan airmata.

"Jadi, untuk sementara coba lah dulu. Ya, Juvia?" Gadis itu hanya diam. Tak bergeming atau sekedar membalas tatapan Lyon. "Ayo." Seru Lyon. Ia kembali meniti anak tangga dan menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk ikut berjalan bersamanya.

Juvia masih diam. Meski ia tak meronta seperti sebelumnya, Lyon dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu yang semakin bergetar. Lyon sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ditatapnya Juvia nanar. Gadis itu masih saja menunduk seperti tadi.

Lyon kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Juvia. Perlahan, Ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir begitu saja dari telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Jangan takut." Lirihnya lembut. "Aku disini, bersamamu." Lanjutnya seraya membawa gadis itu meniti tangga masuk UC Gallery.

* * *

"Gadis Kertas Desain." Gumam seseorang berambut hot pink yang kini duduk disalah satu sofa sebelah figure model yang tengah dihiasi gaun putih cantik. Hal itu mengundang gumaman lucu dari lawan bicaranya yang kini sibuk menghiasi gaun putih pendek itu dengan mawar-mawar mungil.

"Sehebat apa sih desainnya?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke adik sepupunya itu.

"Err.. Aku tidak terlalu paham desainnya itu bagus atau enggak. Tapi si Lyon itu tergila-gila sekali padanya." Cibir gadis berambut hotpink itu seraya melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada.

"Hahahaha, Chelia, kelihatan sekali kalau kau menyukainya." Timpal gadis yang tengah menghiasi gaun itu seraya berpaling menatap wajah Chelia yang sudah terlihat merah padam.

"Aku tidak menyukainya lagi!" Seru Chelia kuat. Untung saja ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua, kalau saja tidak pasti perhatian semua orang sudah beralih kearahnya sejenak.

"Hahaha, lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjian bodohmu dengan Lyon itu? Bukan masih menyukai namanya?" Goda gadis itu.

"Mou, Meldy-nee, hentikan!" Wajah Chelia benar-benar terlihat merah sekarang.

"Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan 'Gadis Kertas Desain' itu. Secantik apa sih dia, sampai-sampai Lyon tak mau melihat adik kecilku ini. Hihi." Goda Meldy lagi.

"Meldy-nee." Kesal Chelia.

"Permisi.." Ucap seorang gadis berkacamata yang tiba-tiba saja datang membuka pintu ruangan itu. Chelia dan Meldy menoleh berbarengan. "Maaf mengganggu Meldy-san. Ada yang mencari anda diruang peralatan." Lanjutnya.

"Baik. Saya akan segera kesana." Balas Meldy diikuti dengan mengangguknya gadis itu dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. "Sepertinya itu dia." Kata Meldy seraya meletakkan potongan kain dan benang jahit ke atas meja. Ia melirik Chelia seraya tersenyum manis. "Ugh." Balas gadis berambut hot pink itu.

* * *

Suara mesin jahit terdengar ke seluruh ruangan, bersamaan dengan suara guntingan kain yang berkali-kali terdengar memekikkan telinga. Juvia termangu, ia hanya bisa terdiam sembari menunduk memejamkan mata. Walau tak memutar pandang keseluruh ruangan, entah kenapa ia dapat merasakan aktivitas yang tengah dilakukan orang-orang disekitarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, samar-samar suara-suara yang tak asing itu menekan ingatannya erat. Juvia mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha menenangkan diri agar tak semakin masuk kedalam ingatannya.

Perlahan aroma kain yang baru saja dijahit terasa menusuk hidungnya. Kali ini gadis itu sedikit mendongakkan kepala, menatap mesin jahit didepan sana. Kemudian ia sedikit memutar pandangannya hingga tertuju pada figure setengah tubuh yang tengah dibalut kain berwarna kuning muda. Samar-samar ingatannya mengalir deras kedepan matanya.

" _ **Jessi-san, gaun putih pesanan kemarin sudah selesai."**_ Juvia dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah berjalan menuju wanita didepan figure itu yang lambat laun rambutnya berubah senada dengan warna rambutnya

" _ **Benarkah? Sudah sesuai dengan desain yang saya berikan, kan?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu memastikan.**_

"Ibu?" Lirih Juvia begitu mendapati wanita didepan figure yang menoleh dan tersenyum itu adalah Jessica Lockser, ibunya. Air matanya seketika turun. Tubuhnya bergetar. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang memaksa dirinya untuk jatuh kelantai sekarang. Lyon sedikit tersentak begitu merasakan tangan gadis dibelakangnya makin terasa dingin. Ia segera menolehkan dirinya kebelakang, dan menatap gadis itu dengan sangat.

"Juvia, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lyon begitu mendapati wajah Juvia yang pucat dengan keringat yang telah bercucuran deras didahinya. Juvia mengangguk hambar, meski napas masih saja tercekat didadanya.

Lyon mengeratkan kembali gengaman tangan gadis itu. Siapapun yang melihat Juvia saat ini, mereka pasti tahu gadis itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tenanglah, Juvia. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Lyon seraya memandang lekat wajah gadis didepannya. Juvia tak menjawab. Sejujurnya ia tak bisa mendengar apapun yang dikatakan pria berambut putih itu. Telinga, mata dan pikirannya kini tengah ditekan oleh ingatan samar itu.

" _ **Bagus. Detailnya pas seperti yang saya harapkan. Kerja bagus, Minerva." Senyum wanita paruh baya itu.**_ Lagi-lagi wajah dan suara wanita itu terbayang ketika Juvia melirik gaun putih panjang disudut ruangan. Wajah yang selama ini selalu menjadi inspirasinya, wajah yang selalu mendekapnya hangat, wajah yang selama ini menjadi sosok paling dicintainya.

Ingatan itu perlahan terlihat menggelap. Manik matanya semakin memudar menatap ingatan samar yang masih terbayang didepan matanya.

" _ **Letakkan di bu-uhuk!" Tiba-tiba saja wanita berambut biru itu terbatuk deras, tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya.**_

" _ **Anda baik-baik saja Jessi-san?" Gadis itu kaget dan segera menangkap tubuh atasannya yang hampir terhuyung ke lantai. Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia terbatuk keras sampai mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dan mulutnya. Hal itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan menubrukkan diri pada figure gaun putih didepannya. Mata gadis disebelahnya membelalak saat menyadari darah baru saja menyimprat banyak ke gaun yang baru selesai dijahitnya. Lagi-lagi, tangannya menangkap tubuh wanita paruh baya itu.**_

" _ **Jessi-san? Anda kenapa? Jessi-san?"**_

"Ibu.." dengan samar gadis itu masih terbayang akan ingatannya.

" _ **Stadium akhir? Kau serius Jessi?" Pekik suara lain yang tiba-tiba saja menghantam kepala Juvia. Kali ini ia dapat melihat seorang perempuan berambut scarlet tengah berjalan mengikuti ibunya dibelakang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.**_

 _ **Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Hm. Jangan katakan apapun soal ini pada Juvia."**_

" _ **Bukannya kau bilang kanker itu sudah hilang?" Kata suara berambut scarlet itu lagi.**_

" _ **Dokter bilang kanker itu tumbuh lagi. Dan kali ini mereka tidak bisa mengobatinya karna tubuhku sudah menolak semua zat kimia itu."**_

" _ **Apa maksudmu?"**_

" _ **Dengar Erika. Aku ingin kau menjaga Juvia. Aku.."**_

" _ **Menjaga?! Hey, Juvia membutuhkanmu! Kau pasti bisa sembuh!"**_

" _ **Erika Scarlet. Dengarkan aku! Tubuhku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan kanker ini. Kalau semua kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi, aku ingin kau menggantikan posisiku untuknya. Jadilah ibunya, gantikan aku. Aku mohon padamu. Hanya dirimu yang kumiliki. Juvia sudah kehilangan ayahnya. Aku tidak ingin dia juga kehilangan ibu dalam hidupnya!"**_

" _ **Karna itulah kau harus hidup, Jessica! Dia membutuhkanmu. Sampai kapan pun kau adalah ibunya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggeser posisimu dari hidupnya."**_

" _ **Hidupku sudah tidak..."**_

" _ **Kau bukan Tuhan, Jessi! Kau harus hidup!"**_

" _ **Erika... Aku mohon." Air mata seketika terjatuh dari pelipis wanita bersurai biru itu.**_

"Ibu.." Panggil Juvia yang masih berada dalam bayangan samarnya.

" _ **Juvia? Sejak kapan kau disitu?"**_

Juvia menekan bibir bawahnya kuat. Sebisa mungkin ia harus keluar dari ingatan menyedihkan itu. Tapi apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu, tak ada satu pun yang bisa membawanya keluar dari ingatan buruk ini. Hingga sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dan suara lembut itu membuat ingatannya hanyut perlahan.

"Juvia!" Seru lelaki berambut putih yang saat ini tengah kebingungan menatap Juvia. Sejak masuk keruangan ini tubuh gadis itu tak berhenti bergetar, tangannya semakin dingin kian langkah yang mereka tapaki, mata gadis itu berulang kali terlihat terpejam erat seperti ingin keluar dari suatu hal yang menekan erat pandangannya. Lyon mencengkram erat bahu itu, selintas ada rasa geram yang bergejolak didalam dadanya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengetahui apa yang tengah menekan perasaan gadis berambut biru itu. Dan ingin sekali rasanya ia mendekap gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. Tapi, Lyon sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk melakukan itu?

 _Gray.. Kau lihat dia sekarang?! Kau tahu trauma apa yang dialaminya?! Kenapa kau meninggalkannya disaat seperti ini?!_ Runtuk lelaki itu seraya makin mencengkram erat baru gadis itu.

Lyon menarik napasnya singkat, menghelanya dan mencoba menatap gadis itu setenang mungkin. "Juvia.." Hela Lyon. "Ingat yang aku katakan padamu sebelum masuk ke sini?" Tanya lelaki itu. Juvia tak menjawab dan hanya memilih diam sembari masih memejamkan matanya erat.

"Buka matamu!" Seru lelaki itu. Ia makin mencengkram erat baru gadis itu. Juvia tersentak. Hangat tangan Lyon, suara serta cengkramannya langsung menarik dirinya dengan paksa kembali ke alam sadar. Sekilas, terdengar unsur memaksa dari nada suara Lyon barusan.

"Jangan takut. Hadapi saja trauma mu itu." Ucap lelaki itu. Perlahan suara Lyon berhasil sampai ke telinganya. "Aku disini. Aku disini, bersamamu. Jangan takut." Lanjut Lyon yang entah kenapa membuat Juvia sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Tubuhnya perlahan mulai berhenti bergetar. Melihat gadis itu sedikit tenang, Lyon melepaskan cengkramannya. Tapi tak berniat sama sekali untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan gadis itu.

Lyon menghela. Tak sanggup rasanya ia melihat Juvia merasakan sakit itu sendirian. "Aku bersamamu." Ulangnya lagi lembut. Suara itu perlahan mengundang desir dari dalam tubuh Juvia. Entah kenapa rasa hangat makin tumbuh didalam dadanya, mengalir lembut menghilangkan kelam dan dingin ingatannya tadi.

Lyon mengeratkan gengamannya. "Kau pasti bisa." Senyum Lyon atau lebih tepatnya menyemangati gadis itu. _Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan ingatan burukmu itu. Perlahan. Kau pasti bisa._ Batin Lyon dan kembali menarik kembali Juvia berjalan menuju salah satu pekerja Gallery itu.

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Ratu UC Gallery itu datang bersama seorang teman yang kemarin baru saja menelepon lelaki berambut putih itu.

"Maaf menunggu." Senyum wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang tergerai panjang dibelakang punggungnya. Senyuman manisnya membuat Lyon menarikkan ujung bibir ikut tersenyum.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Meldy-san." Kata Lyon.

"Hm.. sudah lama sekali." Balas gadis itu.

"Hanya Meldy-nee yang disapa?" Seru seorang gadis berkepang dua disebelah Meldy. "Ah, Kau tidak kuliah, Chelia?" Tanya Lyon kaget. Ia baru sadar gadis mungil itu berdiri di depannya.

"Hn, tidak." Balasnya ketus sembari membanting pandang kearah lain. "Aku penasaran dengan 'gadis kertas desain' mu itu." Ucapnya pelan yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Meldy.

Meldy terkekeh dan kembali menatap lelaki berspike putih didepannya.

"Jadi, mana gadis yang mau kau recomendasi-kan padaku?" Tanya Meldy yang langsung to the point. Sama seperti Chelia. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan gadis yang berhasil mengambil hati Lyon yang tergolong dingin itu.

Lyon tersentak. Ia menampilkan grinsnya dan segera menoleh ke sofa hitam dibelakangnya. Lyon tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan pada Juvia yang saat ini sudah bersikap tenang dan terduduk manis disofa itu. Juvia mengangguk. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Lyon.

Masih saja lelaki itu tersenyum menantikan kedatangan Juvia. Entah kenapa ada rasa lega didalam dadanya setelah mendengar Juvia berkata 'Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Lyon. Lepaskan tanganmu.' dengan singgungan kurva diwajahnya. Perlahan rasa kemenangan bergemuruh didalam dadanya. Ia benar-benar senang melihat gadis itu bisa melewati tekanan dengan sedikit bantuannya.

"Ini. Dia teman SMA ku. Juvia." Kata Lyon memperkenalkan Juvia. Juvia tersenyum simpul dan membungkuk menatap dua gadis asing dihadapannya.

"Juvia Lockser. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"Lockser?" Lirih Meldy sembari mengkerutkan alis dan mengusap dagu. Nama itu terasa sudah tak asing di kepalanya.

Sementara Chelia tengah membelalakkan mata menatap gadis biru disebelah Lyon itu. _Cantik sekali..._ Lirihnya tak percaya. _Ugh! Chel, kau punya saingan yang berat!_ Gerutu gadis itu sembari mengumpat kesal menatap gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Lyon menyeringai. _Tentu saja kau mengenalnya._ Kemudian ia mengangguk hambar seraya menyodorkan tangannya menunjuk gadis berambut biru itu. "Hm, dia putrinya Jessica Lockser." Ungkap Lyon yang membuat ketiga mata gadis disekelilingnya membelalak. _Maafkan aku Juvia, aku harus mengungkapkan siapa kau sebenarnya._

"Apa?!" Pekik Chelia tak percaya. Sementara Meldy membelalakkan matanya lebar. "Di-Dia putrinya seorang desainer terkenal itu?!" Lanjut Chelia tak percaya. Juvia segera menyampakkan manik matanya menatap lelaki berambut putih itu. Baik Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Lyon atau siapapun temannya di Magnolia tahu, gadis satu ini paling benci mengumbar indentitas aslinya.

"Kau putrinya Jessi-sensei?" Tanya Meldy. Wajahnya benar-benar memasang gurat tak percaya sekarang.

"Meldy-nee.." Gumam Chelia.

Juvia menganguk hambar. _Sensei?_ Tanyanya bingung. Ia sendiri tidak pernah tahu kalau ibunya punya seorang murid.

"Kyaaaa.. Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu!" Pekik Meldy seraya menyambar gadis itu. Ia memeluk Juvia erat sampai mengelus-eluskan pipinya ke rambut Juvia.

"Eh?" Kaget Juvia dan Chelia kebingungan. Sementara Lyon mengangguk-angguk lega. _Aku tahu kau mengenalnya.._

"Lihat rambutmu.." Seru Meldy seraya menggenggam rambut biru Juvia dengan kedua tangannya. "Wajahmu.." Serunya lagi sembari menekan pipi Juvia dengan kedua tangan. "Matamu..." Lanjutnya seraya melebarkan kedua kelopak mata Juvia dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. "Kau mirip sekali dengan Jessi-sensei...!" Pekik gadis itu sambil menarik Juvia dalam pelukannya kembali.

"Astagaa.. aku benar-benar merindukannya." Lirih Meldy seraya menjatuhkan air mata dari kelopak matanya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya haru. Sementara Juvia memasang wajah bingung diperlakukan seperti itu.

Lyon terkekeh menatapi tingkah kakak tingkatnya itu. "Cih, jadi kau sudah tahu kalau Meldy-nee mengenal 'gadis kertas desain' itu?" Celetuk Chelia seraya mencibirkan mulut.

"Hahaha. Ya begitulah." Jawab Lyon sembari mengancungkan tangan berbentuk huruf V. Chelia mendesah. Ia benar-benar kesal melihat tingkah si rambut putih itu. "Curang!" Cibirnya yang membuat kepala Lyon seketika disambar anak panah tajam.

"Maaf.. Maaf." Cengir Lyon.

"Cih." Ketus Chelia. Rasanya ia seperti dipermainkan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Tunggu! Sensei? Kau mengenal Ibuku?" Tanya Juvia yang akhirnya bisa terbebas dari pelukan maut itu.

"Hm. Dia guruku." Senyum Meldy. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Juvia. Ibumu dulu sering menceritakan tentangmu padaku." Jelas Meldy lagi. "Oh, ya. Panggil saja aku Meldy, oke?" Mendengarnya Juvia hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak tahu apapun soal murid ibunya ini.

"Ehem." Potong Lyon tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh serempak. "Jadi bagaimana, Meldy-san? Kau menerimanya kan?" Seru Lyon yang mengundang decakan pelan dari Chelia. Gadis itu jelas sekali mengetahui Lyon tengah mengambil kesempatan dalam hal ini.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Meldy cepat. Hal itu kontan membuat Juvia membelalak.

"Hey, Lyon. Aku belum bilang setuju akan bekerja disini!" Kesal gadis itu.

"Eh kenapa begitu?" Kaget Meldy. Ia menggeser manik matanya lagi menatap putri dari guru kesayangannya.

"Eum, Maaf sebelumnya Meldy-san. Tapi aku sudah.."

"Ah, Meldy-san. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Pekik Lyon seraya menarik tangan gadis itu sebelum Juvia melontarkan kata-kata yang sudah muak terdengar ditelinganya. Meldy tersentak. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Lyon yang membawanya keujung ruangan. Diikuti dengan Juvia dan Chelia yang menatap kedua orang itu bergantian.

"Ugh, si Lyon itu apa sih maunya?" Gerutu Chelia. Ia kemudian menggeser pandang menatap Juvia.

"Jadi.. Kau 'Gadis Kertas Desain' itu ya?" Ucap Chelia sembari berjalan mendekati gadis berambut biru didepannya.

" _Gadis Kertas Desain?_ " Tanya Juvia balik.

"Hn? Jadi kau tidak tahu soal sketch book itu?" Alis Chelia seketika terangkat. Ia berjalan memutari tubuh Juvia yang kini memandangi wajahnya kebingungan.

"Haaah, jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Kesal Chelia. _Jadi, Kertas itu bukan pemberian darinya? Ya ampun, jadi kau selama ini menyukainya diam-diam ya, Lyon bodoh?_ Umpat Chelia dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Juvia akhirnya.

Chelia mengedik. "Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang membuat Lyon menyukaimu sampai seperti ini?" Kali ini Juvia yang menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tanyakan sendiri saja padanya. Aku sudah punya Gray-sama." Kesal Juvia. _Dia menyukai si bodoh itu kah?_ Lirih Juvia dalam hati.

Chelia menaikkan ujung bibirnya berulang-ulang. _Gadis menyebalkan._ Pikirnya. _Jadi dia sudah tahu kalau Lyon menyukainya? Astagaa.. apa maksudnya sih ini?_ Kesal Chelia.

"Cih." Dengus Chelia seraya berhenti berjalan. "Hey. Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu tadi?"

"Hn? Yang mana?"

"Yang terakhir. 'Aku belum bilang setuju untuk bekerja disini'. Apa maksudnya itu?" Jelas Chelia.

Juvia mengkerutkan alis dan menatap manik mata gadis berambut hotpink itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balasnya datar yang mengundang gerutuan pelan dibalik napas Chelia. _Dasar menyebalkan!_

"Apapun alasanmu itu, pokoknya kau harus menerima pekerjaan ini, kau paham?!"

"Apa mak.."

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Lyon demi membuatmu bisa bekerja disini?" Kata Chelia yang lagi-lagi membuat Juvia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hanya demi kau, Lyon sampai melupakan harga dirinya dan mengemis pada gadis yang ditolaknya kemarin. Dan bahkan dia sampai menerima tawaranku untuk berkencan dengannya hari minggu nanti. Kau tahu, dia benar-benar bukan seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Ck, Apa sih istimewanya dirimu?" Kesal Chelia. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar tak rela melihat Lyon jatuh hati pada gadis yang bahkan tak bisa membalas semua kebaikannya itu.

Juvia membelalak. Hatinya sampai tertekan begitu mendengar penjelasan barusan. _Si bodoh itu benar-benar.._

"Jadi kau harus menerimanya!" Pekik Chelia. "Dia melakukan semua ini demi dirimu!" Kesal Chelia. "Dan satu hal lagi. Aku berkata seperti ini bukan semata-mata karna aku menyukaimu. Aku hanya melakukan ini demi Lyon, mengerti?!" Juvia hanya terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak tahu harus menjawab Chelia seperti apa.

* * *

 **Sementara itu disudut ruangan..**

"Jadi begitu?" Ujar Meldy seraya mengelus ujung dagunya. Lyon hanya mengangguk dan menggeser pandang menatap Juvia dan Chelia yang sedang berdebat disana.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia berhenti mendesain hanya karna Ibunya meninggal." Lanjut Meldy ikut menatap gadis berambut biru itu.

"Hm. Awalnya aku juga." Balas Lyon. "Tapi aku rasa Juvia sudah mulai membenci dunia desain sebelum ibunya meninggal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa." Lanjutnya.

"Jessi-sensei bilang putrinya selalu tergila-gila dengan desain. Jadi aku agak ragu mendengarmu berkata begitu."

Lyon tersenyum. "Yang dikatakan ibunya itu benar. Dulu dia benar-benar gila dengan desain. Tapi, entah lah sekarang."

"Sayang. Padahal aku ingin melihat seberapa hebat kemampuan seorang pemilik darah Jessica Lockser itu." Gumam Meldy seraya tersenyum haru.

"Maka dari itu, Meldy-san. Aku mohon padamu! Tolong bantu Juvia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu." Seru Lyon setelah menggeser pandang menatap Meldy dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Hey... Hey.. Angkat kepalamu Lyon." Kaget Meldy seraya menggerakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tidak akan sampai kau menjawab ya." Seru Lyon yang masih saja menundukan kepala.

Meldy menghela. "Dengar. Tanpa kau minta pun, sejujurnya aku memang ingin melakukannya." Seru Meldy seraya tersenyum ambigu. Lyon kontan membelalak mendengarnya. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya Jessi-sensei melihat putrinya sekarang. Jadi, aku tidak akan terima begitu saja melihatnya keluar dari dunia desain."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Lyon. Kali ini ia mengangkat kepalanya tegak.

"Jessi-sensei selalu membangga-banggakan putrinya. Dia selalu membandingkan diriku dengannya dulu. Bahkan dia selalu menyebutku sebagai rival putrinya sendiri. Hahaha.. Jadi, serahkan padaku, Lyon!" Seringai Meldy. "Aku akan membawanya kembali ke dunia desain semampuku." Lanjutnya yang membuat Lyon kontan tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih banyak, Meldy-san." Seru Lyon seraya kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Meldy bergumam.

"Hanya saja, sekarang.. bagaimana caranya membujuk Juvia agar mau bekerja disini?" Cibir Meldy. Lagi-lagi gadis itu mengelus ujung dagunya.

"Hahaha.. itu dia masalahnya."

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan diujung sana?" Protes Chelia begitu melihat Lyon dan Meldy kembali.

"Rahasia." Balas Lyon seraya mengelus kepala hotpink itu. Chelia mencibir dan melempar pandang ke arah Meldy.

Sepupunya itu hanya mengedik seraya melempar senyuman manis. Hal itu menambah penasaran urat dahi Chelia.

"Jadi, Juvia. Kau mau bekerja denganku?" Tanya Meldy. Rasanya sekarang malah seperti gadis berambut pink itu yang tengah memohon Juvia untuk bekerja padanya.

Juvia menatapnya dalam diam, kemudian ia sedikit menggeser pandang pada lelaki berambut putih disebelah Chelia itu. _"Dia melakukan semua ini demi dirimu."_ Kata-kata Chelia tadi kembali terngiang dikepalanya.

Juvia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Matanya sempat terpejam sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Meldy mantap. "Baik. Aku akan mencobanya." Jawab Juvia yang kontan membuat Lyon membelalak lebar dan Meldy memandang gadis itu tak percaya.

Rasanya seribu cara yang sempat dipikirkan kedua orang itu untuk membuat Juvia menerima pekerjaan ini terbengkalai begitu saja. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka gadis itu akan menerimanya semudah ini.

Meldy tersenyum manis. Diliriknya Lyon yang saat ini masih memandang gadis itu ternganga. Gumaman Lucu keluar seketika dari mulut gadis itu.

"Nah, mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja sebagai tangan kananku." Seru Meldy dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Juvia membelalak dan Lyon melemparkan pandang padanya.

Menyadari Lyon menatapnya tak percaya, Meldy membalas tatapan itu dan mengedipkan matanya sejenak. _Serahkan saja padaku, oke?_ Lirih Meldy dari balik senyuman manisnya.

Lyon tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi gejolak lega, bahagia dan senang serasa memenuhi dirinya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis berambut pink itu.

 _Hm, Tolong ya, Meldy-san._ Ucapnya dalam hati seraya membalas senyuman gadis itu.

* * *

Matahari sudah terlihat terik diatas langit Crocus. Angin berhembus lembut menyambut seorang lelaki berambut putih yang baru saja keluar dari gedung UC Gallery. Ia menghirup napas lega begitu keluar dari gedung itu. Rasanya ia tak menyangka gadis berambut biru yang dibawanya pagi tadi menerima tawaran pekerjaan ini. Sungguh lega hati lelaki itu saat ini.

Semilir angin tiba-tiba saja menghembus wajah lelaki itu perlahan. Matanya sengaja ia pejamkan sehingga angin dapat leluasa menyapu wajah putih tampannya, melambaikan poni putihnya sejenak dan perlahan ia membayangkan sekilas wajah gadis berambut biru itu. _Aku tidak sabar melihatmu seperti dulu, Juvia._

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel hitam disaku celana jeans putihnya bergetar. Hal itu membuat lelaki itu mengerjap dan segera mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari dalam saku.

"Mama?" Kata Lyon begitu melihat pesan yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Lyon mengerjap begitu teringat percakapan dengan ibunya beberapa hari lalu. Dengan sigap ia segera membuka pesan itu.

 _ **From : Mama**_

 _ **Maafkan mama Lyon sayang. Mama lupa soal nomor telepon keluarganya Gray yang kau minta kemarin. Hahaha. Kalau saja ayahmu tidak menyinggungkan soal saham yang dipegang keluarga Fullbuster, mama pasti akan benar-benar lupa. (peace) Maafkan mama. Ini nomornya. 09XXXXXXX**_

 _ **Oh ya, cepat pulang ke Magnolia. Mama sayang padamu. (kiss)**_

Membacanya membuat Lyon tertawa hambar. "Haha, bilang saja kalau kau benar-benar lupa, Ma. Dasar." Cibir Lyon. Tak menunggu lama, lelaki satu ini langsung menekan nomor itu dan segera meneleponnya. _Kau pasti memberitahu ibumu kau dimana kan, bodoh?_

Dering telepon terdengar melantun lama pada telinga Lyon. Degup jantung lelaki itu terasa semakin cepat, entah kenapa ia tak sabar menunggu decakan terangkat dari telepon ditelinganya.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, bahkan hampir membuat harapan lelaki itu pupus, decakan terangkat terdengar diikuti suara lembut yang keluar dari ujung telepon itu.

"Hallo, Selamat siang. Dengan keluarga Fullbuster disini." Sapa suara itu lembut. Dan Lyon benar-benar hapal dengan suara lembut berkhas itu, Mika Fullbuster, Ibunya Gray.

"Siang. Bibi, ini aku Lyon." Balas Lyon setelah melegakan napas.

"Eh, Lyon?" Kaget Mika begitu mendapati suara dari putra kakaknya. "Ada yang bisa bibi bantu?" Lanjut suara itu. Lyon tersenyum, suara itu benar-benar berbeda dengan sikap dingin sepupu bodohnya itu.

"Em, Bibi.. bisa Bibi beritahu aku dimana Gray sekarang?" Tanya Lyon. Suara diujung telepon sana terdengar kaget. Perlahan udara sekitar terasa berbeda. Waktu dan desiran angin menjeda sejenak. Diikuti mata Lyon yang perlahan mulai membelalak, mulutnya yang terkatup rapat perlahan mulai terbuka. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja dijelaskan oleh Mika Fullbuster, bibinya.

"Ishgar?!" Pekik Lyon tak percaya. "G-Gray di Ishgar?!"

* * *

 **Deluxe Entertainment, Ishgar.**

Gedung pencangkar langit bercat abu-abu dengan kaca bening mengitari setiap jendelanya berdiri megah ditengah kota Ishgar. Langkah kaki terdengar hiruk pikuk didalam gedung itu, khususnya ruangan besar bertuliskan studio 8 yang saat ini tengah dipenuhi berbagai lighting dan kamera didalamnya. Seorang potografer terlihat tengah mengambil beberapa gambar dari seorang model didepan sana. Suara dari kamera dan gumaman 'Perfect' berulang-ulang terdengar. Senyuman dari wanita berparas cantik didepan itu memang berhasil menghipnotis seluruh kru didalam studio itu.

Samar-samar suara langkah kaki santai terdengar diantara langkah kaki lain yang sibuk berlari kesana kemari membawa sederet baju dan peralatan make-up disekitarnya. Kaki bersepatu _Nike_ hitam dengan liris putih dipinggirnya terus saja berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Celana jeans hitam, baju kaos merah dengan jaket berkerah bulu lembut berwarna coklat membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari para kru yang memakai seragam khas De'Entertainment itu. Sekilas, tampang itu membuatnya persis seperti para model lain, tubuh tegap dan tingginya benar-benar bisa membuat siapa saja terpana. Ia terus berjalan hingga kakinya berhenti tepat didepan pintu bertuliskan 'ruang persiapan' berwarna abu-abu muda dikanannya.

Tangannya dengan cekatan memutar gagang pintu itu. Terdengar suara _Cklek_ sekilas setelah pintu itu diputar. Dengan sigap ia masuk kedalam sana.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya lembut yang membuat dua orang didalam ruangan itu menoleh serempak.

"Ah, Gray?"

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

 **Naomi :** Yo Minna! Naomi kembali.. huehuehue.. Ada yang rindu padaku? *Smirk #Plak! Ditimpuk sendal, lemari, baju, sepatu, tomat dan lain-lainnya.

 **Reader :** Oi, kemana aja lu, thor?! *Murka.

 **Naomi :** Huaaaa.. Maafkan akuuu.. Aku kemarin benar-benar gak ada waktu untuk nulis fic ini. #nangis gaje

 **Reader :** Bohong lu, thor! Update fic sebelah bisa. Fic ini lu lupakan begitu saja!

 **Naomi :** Oi, siapa bilang aku ngelupain fic ini #Plak ditimpuk sendal lagi.

 **Reader :** Dasar Author gaje! #ngelempar sendal

 **Naomi :** Apa? Kalian bilang apaaa? #Iblis Mode

 **Reader :** Gyaaa... #Lari kocar-kacir.

 **Naomi :** Haaaaah, oke oke, Minna-san, sekarang serius. Sungguh maafkan aku atas keterlambatan updateku yang sangat-sangat-sangat mengerihkan ini. Aku sendiri gak sadar udah hampir tiga bulan aku tidak menulis fic Lewat Telepon ku ini. Alasannya bukan karna aku menulis fic sebelah yang lebih banyak memiliki fav dan reader seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Hanya saja, kemarin aku benar-benar mengalami kejenuhan akut, tidak tahu mau menulis apa dan bahkan aku benar-benar kehilangan ide soal fic ini. SUNGGUH! Maafkan aku! #Nunduk. Sejujurnya aku tidak ada niat untuk meninggalkan fic Hurt/comfort ini. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya pada kalian kan? Aku benar-benar sibuk kuliah. Menulis hurt rasanya makin membuat kepalaku sakit. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk hiatus sementara dan kembali setelah perkuliahan ku berakhir. Jadi ya, seperti ini. Dan mulai sekarang, sebagai ganti hutang ku yang tidak update-update kemarin, aku akan meng-update fic ini seminggu sekali seperti sedia kala.. dan.. Minna-saaaan.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mohon maafkan aku. T_T #Nuduk lagi.

Selamat membaca..

Hmm, Setelah lama berhiatus ria, aku agak ragu dengan tulisanku di chap kali ini. Semoga saja tidak mengecewakan. hiks

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya terlalu Gaje, OOC dan Typo berlebihan. Hehe

Jangan Lupa tinggalkan review yaaa..

 **Happy Reading, Minna**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	7. Keberadaan Gray

**Balasan Review:**

 **Viaaaagruviaa  
** Hahaha, maaf..maaf. Aku berpikiran akan lebih menarik bila memunculkan Gray perlahan-lahan. Soal alasan Gray, aku akan membongkarnya perlahan setelah Juvia dan Gray bertemu di chapter yang akan datang. Hihi. Yah, semoga saja Juvia bisa memaafkan dan Gray mau kembali ke Juvia. Hohohoho.. *tawa jahat. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review. Selamat membaca chapter 7 ini. ;)

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Yosh, mulai dari chap kemarin sampai seterusnya Gray bakalan muncul.  
Perang? Hohoho, sepertinya belum untuk chap kali ini. Tapi bisa dibilang chap kali ini pembukaan perang itu. Hahaha. Selamat membaca~

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-Lewat Telepon-**

Chapter 7 : Keberadaan Gray

* * *

Suara keran air washtafel terdengar keras dari balik kamar mandi lantai dua rumah milik keluarga Vastia. Seorang lelaki berambut putih telihat tengah membasuh wajah dengan air yang terus mengalir memenuhi washtafel itu. Tubuhnya basah. Hanya anduk yang terlihat melingkar menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya. Perlahan, air itu ia siramkan ke ujung rambut putihnya, membuat air itu mengalir dan menetes lembut dari ujung rambut kembali ke washtafel. Mata lelaki itu terlihat sendu. Napasnya terdengar tak beraturan. Telinganya terus berdengung mengiangkan suara lembut yang khas dari balik telepon yang didengarnya beberapa jam lalu.

 _ **"Gray di Ishgar sudah hampir satu tahun. Sekitar Januari lalu dia minta izin ke ayahnya untuk cuti kuliah dan tinggal disana. Bibi juga belum tahu kapan dia akan kembali. Tapi Gray bilang dia pasti akan kembali. Yah, kalau tidak, mungkin pamanmu, Silver akan marah besar... Kalau alasan kenapa Gray pergi kesana, Bibi juga kurang tahu. Dia hanya bilang ada urusan penting. Walau Silver sampai marah besar mendengarnya, dia tetap tidak bilang urusan itu apa. Emm, Kalau mau, kau bisa menanyakan langsung padanya. Mungkin saja, Gray akan bilang kalau kau yang bertanya. Sebentar ya, bibi ambil nomor teleponnya..."**_

Perlahan alis Lyon mengkerut. Manik matanya terlihat tajam menatap bayangannya didepan cermin. Deru napas kian menggebu didalam dada. Matanya seakan memandangi diri dalam hening kekosongan. Gurat kemarahan mulai terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

 _BRAK!_ Seketika Lyon menghempaskan kepalan tangannya kuat ke cermin. Menyisahkan retakan kaca dan darah yang perlahan mengalir dari ujung tangannya. Bibirnya terbuka, embun napas terlihat keluar dari sela giginya yang terkatup rapat.

 _Jadi selama ini Kau di Ishgar, ha? Gray SIALAN?!_

* * *

Langit Ishgar terlihat mendung. Awan gelap terus menerus menutupi kota yang terkenal dengan gedung pencangkar langitnya. Desir angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan helaian kertas dan sisa-sisa bungkus makanan yang berterbangan dari beberapa tempat sampah diujung sana. Membuat lampu jalan terlihat berkelip-kelip dan mengeluarkan suara gesekan antara angin dan dirinya. Mendesirkan reranting pohon yang berjajar rapi disepanjang jalan.

Tak terlihat satu pun aktivitas diluar ruangan saat itu, selaian langkah seorang pria berambut raven di pinggiran trotoar. Sesekali ia melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya, kemudian menengadahkan kepala menatap ujung rimbunan gedung pencangkar yang seakan dilahap oleh awan kelabu yang menutupi matahari siang kota itu.

Disela desiran angin, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara lantunan musik klasik yang keluar dari saku celana hitamnya. Membuat pria berkalung panah itu mengerjap. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dengan sigap, pria itu merogoh saku celananya dan menatap ponsel biru tua yang masih saja memancarkan kerlapan cahaya dan lantunan musik klasik.

Seketika alisnya terangkat begitu mendapati nama yang tertera dilayar depan ponselnya. Dengan helaan napas, kemudian pria itu mengambil langkah panjang dan segera masuk ke dalam salah satu Cafe bergaya kuno di kirinya.

Suara kerincingan bell pintu terdengar ketika pria itu membuka pintu dan berhasil menerobos ruangan yang lebih hangat dari udara luar, diiringi suara tombol layar ponsel yang ditekannya. Tak berdeham apapun, ia meletakkan segera ponsel itu di telinga.

"Hallo." Sapanya datar seraya berjalan setelah melepas senyuman pada pelayan Cafe yang menyambut kedatangannya.

 _"Gray?"_ Balas suara diujung telepon itu.

Gray menghela. Suara itu benar-benar sudah tak asing lagi ditelinganya. "Ada apa, ibu?" Tanyanya seraya menggeser tubuh dan duduk disalah satu meja Cafe dekat jendela.

 _"Haaah, Kau ini tidak bisakah lebih lembut sedikit pada Ibumu sendiri?"_ Omel suara lembut itu.

"Ibu sudah hampir setiap hari meneleponku akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya sudah hampir bosan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil." Kata Gray seraya memandangi luar jendela yang perlahan sudah terlihat basah akibat rintikan air hujan.

Mendengarnya, kepala Mika Fullbuster, Ibu kandung Gray itu serasa dihantam empat kerut siku. _"Astagaa.. Sikapmu makin lama mirip sekali dengan ayahmu!"_ Omelnya lagi. _"Kau memang masih anak-anak. Masih tanggung jawab Ibu. Jadi wajar kalau Ibu ini selalu mengkhawatirkanmu!"_

"Oh, Ayolah bu. Umurku sudah 21 tahun sekarang. Apanya lagi yang masih anak-anak? Bahkan kalau ibu mau aku sudah bisa memberikanmu cucu sekarang." Timpal Gray kesal.

 _"Ck. Bagi ibu sampai kapan pun kau tetaplah anak kecil ibu!"_ Kesal Mika. Gray menghela. Ia paling malas untuk meladeni kekesalan ibunya itu.

"Jadi, ada apa lagi Ibu meneleponku?" Tanya Gray dingin.

 _"Haaah, seharusnya kau tanya dulu bagaimana kabar ibu hari ini."_ Hela Mika makin kesal. Rasanya Ia sudah memiliki dua Silver Fullbuster sekarang.

"Iya. Iya.. _._ Jadi bagaimana kabar ibu sekarang?" Tanya Gray malas sembari mengangkat tangannya menunda pelayan yang ingin mengambil pesanannya.

Lagi-lagi suara diujung telepon sana terdengar menghela. _"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."_ Timpal Mika. " _Kapan kau pulang?"_ Lanjut Mika yang langsung membuat Gray menggaruk ujung rambutnya.

"Sudah ku duga." Hela Gray. "Ibu sudah berapa kali bertanya padaku seperti itu, ha?" Kesal Gray. "Berapa kali aku harus bilang, aku belum tahu kapan akan pulang." Lanjutnya. Kepala Mika seakan dihujam kesal bertubi-tubi mendengarnya.

 _"Kali ini ibu serius, Gray. Bukannya ibu merengek meminta mu pulang seperti kemarin-kemarin."_

"Haah, ditelingaku terdengar sama saja." Balas Gray makin datar.

 _"Ck. Dengar, kemarin Lyon menelepon ibu!"_ Seru Mika yang membuat mata tak berekspresi Gray berubah drastis. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan sontak menegakkan tubuh.

"Ho? Mau apa si Bodoh itu menelepon ibu?" Tanya Gray tak percaya.

 _"Dia pasti mengkhawatirkanmu!"_ Jawab Mika dengan nada lembut tapi terdengar sedikit kesal mendapati respon dari putra tunggalnya yang terlampau dingin berlebihan itu. Gray terlonjak, ia sedikit menahan tawa sambil mendengar omelan dari ibunya. _Pfft.. Si Bodoh itu mengkhawatirkanku? Yang benar saja, dunia pasti mau kiamat!_ "Kau lihat kan? Sudah banyak yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Ayahmu, Ibu, Lyon, atau mungkin saja pacarmu yang di UM (Universitas Magnolia) itu juga mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Sontak Gray kaget mendengarnya. Ia langsung terdiam begitu mendengar siapa yang baru saja disebutkan oleh ibunya. Pelahan deru aneh mengalir didalam dada. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar nama itu.

Gray menghela. Entah kenapa, dadanya sedikit terasa sakit saat ini. Ia menyandarkan punggung dan kepala pada sofa empuk Cafe itu sembari menggeser pandang menatap lekat langit kelabu yang tertutup rintikan air hujan yang mengalir di jendela.

"Jadi, si Bodoh itu bilang apa?" Tanya Gray. Kali ini suaranya terdengar tidak datar atau dingin seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mika mengangkat alis. _"Lyon bilang, Dosenmu menghubunginya. Kau harus secepatnya mengurus cuti kuliahmu sebelum semester ini berakhir. Hanya itu."_ Suara Mika terdengar khawatir dan kesal saat ini.

"Oh.." Balas Gray.

 _"Jadi cepat lah pulang, Gray. Sebelum ayahmu semakin marah besar. Kau satu-satunya penerus perusahaan keluarga kita. Kalau kuliahmu sampai terganggu, apalagi yang harus ibu jelaskan pada ayahmu? Kau tahu kan, kau satu-satunya harapan ayahmu. Lyon juga pasti sangat khawatir. Bagaimana kalau ayahnya juga marah besar kalau tahu Lyon menyerahkan posisinya sebagai ahli waris perusahaan pada orang yang putus kuliah seperti mu? Ibu mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua. Kau sendiri yang menyetujui posisi itu kan? Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab!"_

Gray menghela. Rasanya sudah muak sekali mendengar _harapan terbesar_ , _ahli waris perusahaan_ , dan blablabla segala macam tentang keluarganya. "Aku tahu, bu. Aku tahu." Balas Gray. "Aku akan pulang secepat yang aku bisa." Lanjutnya.

Lagi-lagi terdengar helaan dari ujung telepon sana. _"Yasudah. Jaga diri mu baik-baik disana. Mengerti?"_

"Hm.." Balas Gray datar.

" _Ibu sayang padamu. Sampai nanti."_

"Aku juga." Balas Gray seraya menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya setelah mendengar decakan tertutup dari telepon itu. Ia meletakkan ponsel itu diatas meja. Gray lagi-lagi membenamkan punggung dan kepala pada sandaran empuk sofa itu. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit-langit. Matanya tertutup. Dahinya berkerut. Tarikan napas terdengar lirih dari mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit. Pikirannya seakan bercampur aduk entah kemana. Dadanya masih sakit seperti tadi. Sejujurnya bukan karna takut kehilangan posisi di perusahaan. Untuk apa ia takut? Bahkan Lyon saja tak menginginkan posisi itu. Hanya saja, kepalanya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh gadis mahasiswi UM yang tadi disebut ibunya. Kemudian Gray menghela. _Sejak kapan aku mulai melupakannya?. . . . . Juvia. . ._

* * *

 **UC Gallery, Universitas Crocus, Pukul 13.30**

Lyon terlihat menarik napas dalam sebelum memasuki pintu kaca utama UC Gallery. Sejak kemarin hingga hari ini kalimat 'Gray ada di Ishgar' serasa membuatnya hampir gila−tak bisa tidur semalaman dengan kepala yang dipenuhi nama Gray dan Juvia bergantian. Ugh! Kalau saja bisa, Lyon ingin melepaskan kepalanya saat itu juga. Dadanya masih terasa panas. Entah sudah berapa banyak umpatan yang ia keluarkan untuk mencaci maki sepupu terbodoh sedunia nya itu. Sampai-sampai luka di tangan kanannya akibat benturan kaca kemarin tak terasa menyakitkan sama sekali. Tak hanya itu, memikirkan bagaimana berbicara dengan Juvia soal Gray membuatnya benar-benar mati semangat. Untuk menatap wajah gadis berambut biru itu saja Lyon tak sanggup apalagi sampai mengatakan tentang dimana keberadaan pacar terdinginnya itu.

Lagi-lagi Lyon menghela. Kakinya belum beranjak dari depan tangga UC Gallery. Dahinya mengkerut lagi. Bayangan wajah Juvia tiba-tiba saja kembali mengiang dikelapanya. Ya, yang ada dikepalanya saat ini adalah bagaimana reaksi Juvia saat mengetahui tentang keberadaan Gray sebenarnya. Apa dia akan langsung menyusul Gray kesana seperti enam hari lalu? Aargh, Jelas saja itu pasti. Gadis berambut biru yang super keras kepala itu jelas akan melakukannya. Tak ada yang tak mungkin untuk dirinya. Lyon mendengus. Rasanya ia sekarang membenci dirinya yang mengetahui keberadaan di bodoh itu.

 _Oke, oke... Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Ya. Tidak akan._

Dengan mantap laki-laki itu mengambil langkah awal untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan sebelum pintu kaca itu mendadak terbuka.

"Ah, Lyon?" Kaget seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalamnya.

Lyon ikut tersentak melihatnya. "Meldy-san." Balasnya.

"Hn? Lyon?" Sebuah suara datang dari belakang Meldy dan menatapnya bingung.

"Juvi.." _Aaaargh, aku masih tidak bisa melihat wajahnya._ Runtuk Lyon sembari mengusap rambutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Haha, kau kenapa, Lyon?" Tanya Meldy setelah menatap reaksi aneh yang dikeluarkan Lyon.

"Tidak ada." Balasnya cepat seraya membenarkan posisi tubuh. Ya, Lyon menyadari ekspresinya sangat aneh tadi.

Sunggingan kurva tiba-tiba saja keluar dari bibir mungil gadis berambut pink itu. Dengan seringaian penuh godaan Meldy langsung menyikut ujung siku Lyon.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau mengajak Juvia makan siang berdua." Goda Meldy yang entah kenapa memunculkan semburat tipis di pipi Lyon.

"Ah, memangnya kenapa kalau aku mau mengajaknya makan siang?" Balas Lyon datar. Sejujurnya ia tengah menahan ekspresi memalukan yang mendadak keluar begitu menangkap maksud dari Meldy.

Meldy tertawa mendengarnya. Benar kata Chelia. Laki-laki ini sungguh tergila-gila pada Juvia.

"Yaah, kalau begitu, pergi lah." Kata Meldy seraya mendorong tubuh Juvia ke hadapan Lyon.

"Kau tidak ikut Meldy-san?" Tanya Juvia bingung. Wajahnya mendadak polos yang membuat Meldy tersenyum manis. _Haha, aku mulai paham kenapa Lyon bisa jatuh hati padanya._

"Tidak. Aku sedang diet."

"Eh, bukannya tadi kau mau mengajakku makan siang?" Tanya Juvia lagi. Meldy menggeleng seraya melambaikan tangan dan masuk kembali ke dalam gedung.

"Oh, ya, Lyon." Kata Meldy seraya tersenyum hangat. "Hn?" Alis laki-laki itu seketika terangkat.

" _Ganbatte_!" Seru Meldy yang lagi-lagi dengan nada menggoda. Gadis itu tertawa nista sebelum melenggangkan langkah melinggalkan pintu. Sunggingan kurva menonjol tinggi di kanan bibir Lyon. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan maksud kakak tingkatnya itu.

* * *

Disini lah mereka. Lagi. Seperti pertama kali bertemu didepan UC enam hari lalu. Di Restauran ini, tempat dimana Lyon berhasil membongkar habis seluruh rasa penasarannya akibat kedatangan Juvia yang tak terduga. Namun, tak seperti saat itu. Laki-laki berambut putih ini tak seelok kelihaiannya kemarin dalam berbicara. Kali ini entah kenapa ia lebih menahan apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

Lyon menatap Juvia yang tengah asik menyeruputi ramen di mangkuknya.

"Um, bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja, Juvia?" Tanya Lyon. _Yah, aneh juga kalau tidak bicara._ Ujarnya dalam hati melepas kesunyian yang tengah melanda bermenit-menit lagi.

"Buruk!" Jawab Juvia seadanya.

Lyon menautkan alisnya. Wajah gadis didepannya terlihat benar-benar tak menyakinkan. "Kenapa?" Tanya Lyon lagi.

Juvia menghela. "Jangan berekspresi seolah kau tidak tahu." Runtuk Juvia setelah menggeser pandang menatap Lyon. "Memegang jarum jahit saja aku masih gemetaran." Lanjut Juvia seraya mengkerucutkan bibir.

Lyon tertawa pelan. Walau jarang tersenyum, tapi ekspresi gadis yang masih memenuhi hatinya itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa paling bahagia.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Cibir Juvia.

"Tidak ada. Aku senang kau mau mencobanya."

Alis Juvia terangkat sebelah. "Hey, aku hanya merepotkan Meldy-san disana." Omel Juvia yang tiba-tiba menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sering menghancurkan properti, membelitkan benang, bahkan sampai membuat desain Meldy-san hancur berantakan. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak bisa kembali ke dunia itu." Jelas Juvia panjang lebar.

Mendengarnya Lyon kontan tertawa sekarang. "Aku rasa Meldy akan sakit kepala menghadapimu."

"Justru sebaliknya. Dia tidak pernah terlihat marah dan hanya tertawa sambil membenarkan apa yang tak sengaja aku hancurkan." Juvia menghela. "Rasanya aku jadi tidak enak pada Meldy-san." Kata Juvia sembari menunduk memandangi ramennya.

"Karna itu lah, kau harus berusaha. Kau pasti bisa melupakan trauma itu." Balas Lyon setelah memasukkan mie kedalam mulut.

"Aku memang tidak ingin kembali menjadi desainer, Lyon." Kata Juvia yang membuat Lyon kontan menatapnya. "Kalau bukan karna mu, aku tidak akan mau melakukannya." Lanjut Juvia yang berhasil membuat Lyon membelalak. Untuk beberapa detik kedepan Lyon memandangi wajah Juvia dengan tak percaya, manik matanya seakaan tak bisa lepas dari wajah cantik dihadapannya. Kata-kata barusan benar-benar membuat seluruh tubuhnya terenyak.

Menyadari Lyon tak berhenti memandangnya, Juvia kontan melemparkan tatapan dingin pada Lyon. "Heh, bukan maksudnya dalam arti baik ya. Aku hanya ingin membalas hutang ku padamu!" Sanggah Juvia pada tatapan Lyon barusan.

Lyon mengerjap. "Hutang?" Tanyanya bingung.

Juvia mengangguk hambar. Kali ini ia kembali fokus menatap ramen. "Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk membantuku. Jadi setidaknya ini aku lakukan untuk membalas semua yang kau lakukan itu."

"Hey, aku ikhlas membantumu." Balas Lyon. Wajahnya benar-benar kesal menatap Juvia.

"Hm, terserah." Balas Juvia cuek. Hal itu kontan membuat Lyon menghela napas. Ia kembali menatap ramennya dan menyeruput kuah ramen itu.

"Tapi, Lyon, kau tahu..." Kata Juvia yang mendadak suaranya berubah lembut. Bahkan sangat lembut. Lyon menggeser manik matanya kembali ke gadis itu. Tapi Juvia hanya merunduk sambil mengaduk-aduk ramennya.

"Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar tak ingin melakukan ini." Aku Juvia dengan wajah yang semakin tenggelam dalam tunduk. "Mendesain membuatku makin memikirkan Ibu, memikirkan rasa sakitnya dulu, dan juga..."

Juvia menjeda sejenak suaranya sebelum ia menghela dan kembali mengangkat suara. "Aku jadi teringat Gray-sama.." Akunya lagi yang kali ini berhasil membelalakkan mata Lyon.

"Dulu, Gray-sama selalu menemaniku saat mendesain di butik ibu. Menyemangatiku agar aku tak jatuh dalam tangisan mengingat kondisi ibuku yang semakin memburuk." Kata Juvia. Lyon hanya memandanginya dalam keheningan.

"Gray-sama selalu bilang padaku. 'Aku disini, bersamamu. Jadi jangan takut.' Persis seperti yang kau bilang kemarin. Rasanya tiap mendengar itu aku jadi kuat dan terus menggeluti desain yang bahkan perlahan-lahan makin menyuluti rasa sakit di dadaku."

".."

"Kalau tidak ada dia saat itu, mungkin aku hanya bisa menangis menyaksikan ibuku yang terbatuk darah di butik sampai dia pingsan. Kalau saja Gray-sama tidak ada. Aku tidak tahu lagi seperti apa hancurnya aku saat itu." Jelas Juvia. Rasanya dada Lyon tertekan oleh sesuatu mendengarnya.

"Kemudian, Gray-sama bilang dia ingin kuliah di Crocus. Seperempat hati ku hilang saat itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berkata apapun selain meng-iya-kan kepergiannya. Dia bilang dia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Haha.." Juvia terkekeh hambar. Perlahan kelopak matanya hampir tergenang air mata.

"Tapi setahun setelah itu, Gray-sama mulai jarang menghubungiku. Seperempat hatiku hilang lagi saat itu. Biasanya, dia akan selalu meneleponku dan bertanya bagaimana keadaanku, ibuku dan desainku. Tapi, tidak lagi setelah itu. Perlahan aku pun mulai tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan desain, dengan ibuku, sendirian. Dan aku pun mulai menjauh dari dunia itu."

"Dan, sampai saat ibuku sekarat. Aku benar-benar lupa soal desain. Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan seperempat hatiku saat ibuku pergi." Kini Juvia memandangi Lyon dengan senyuman ambigu. "Jadi, semua desain itu mengingatkanku tentang mereka berdua. Haha." Setetes air mata mengalir perlahan dari salah satu kelopaknya.

"Juvia..."

Juvia tertawa pelan, ia menghapus air matanya dan kembali memegang sendok sup. "Ah, sudah lupakan. Kenapa aku jadi menceritakan semuanya padamu?" Ujar Juvia disela tawanya.

Lyon sedikit menunduk setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dijelaskan gadis itu. Perlahan ngiangan suara yang terus-menerus didengarnya sejak kemarin kembali terdengar.

 _"Gray ada di Ishgar."_

Lyon merapatkan kedua giginya. Suara decitan sampai terdengar ketelinga. _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menghalanginya bertemu dengan si Bodoh itu._ Lirihnya. Ia benar-benar mati kesal sekarang.

"Juvia.." Panggil Lyon sembari menatap gadis itu. Juvia sedikit tersentak mendengar suara serius yang tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari mulut Lyon. Ia menggeser pandang dan menatap Lyon dengan heran.

"Apa?" Tanya Juvia datar.

 _ **"Gray di Ishgar sudah hampir satu tahun. Sekitar Januari lalu dia minta izin ke ayahnya untuk cuti kuliah dan tinggal disana. Bibi juga belum tahu kapan dia akan kembali. Tapi Gray bilang dia pasti akan kembali..."**_

Perlahan pikiran Lyon melayang. Kalau saja ia mengatakan 'Aku tahu dimana Gray berada'. Apa reaksi dari gadis itu? Ia pasti akan sangat kaget dan segera membentak Lyon untuk segera memberi tahunya. Dan bahkan lebih parah, Juvia pasti akan langsung terbang menemui Gray, yang keberadaannya saja belum jelas berada di Ishgar bagian mana. Sungguh. Lyon tidak mau sampai gadis ini mengejar sesuatu yang sia-sia lagi. Apalagi saat ini tidak ada yang tahu apa alasan Gray pergi kesana. Kalau saja, kalau saja Gray pergi kesana karna urusan kuliah atau pekerjaan apapun, mungkin Lyon akan mengizinkan Juvia mengetahui hal ini. Tapi bagaimana jika karna perempuan? Membayangkan perasaan Juvia saja saat melihat itu rasanya hati Lyon sangat sakit. Apalagi harus membiarkannya pergi dengan alasan yang gak jelas seperti enam hari lalu.

Lyon kontan menghela. Ia kembali memandangi Juvia yang masih memandanginya dalam gurat keheranan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. Ia benar-benar bingung melihat Lyon saat ini.

Wajah Lyon terlihat sangat tenang setelah menghela napas tadi. Perlahan sunggingan kurva sedikit tertarik ke pipinya. "Tidak. Tidak ada." Balas Lyon yang membuat Juvia menautkan alis. _Tidak!_

"Hey, aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu!" Pekik Juvia. Ia pasti mengira Lyon tengah mengasihaninya karna cerita barusan. _Tidak! Tidak akan!_ Lyon hanya tersenyum sembari terus mendengarkan omelan dari bibir mungil pemilik surai berwarna biru laut itu.

 _Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan bilang.  
_

"Dasar Lyon bodoh! Kau tak perlu mengasihani ku!" Kesal Juvia lagi.

 _Kita tunggu saja disini sampai Gray kembali, kan, Juvia? Maafkan aku.._

* * *

Juvia berdiri sembari memeluk sekotak penuh bunga mawar merah muda yang terbuat dari potongan-potongan kain. Dengan cekatan, tangannya menyodorkan sehelai bunga kecil itu pada Meldy ketika tangan atasannya itu mengulurkan telapak tangannya.

"Kau masih saja bergetar melihatku menjahit." Tawa Meldy setelah mendapat sehelai bunga ditangannya, kemudian beralih menautkan bunga itu pada ujung gaun merah muda polos didepannya.

"Maaf. Aku masih belum.."

"Hm. Tidak apa. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk cepat-cepat bisa mendesain."

"Tapi, Meldy-san.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sanggahnya dengan senyuman manis. _Haah, aku benar-benar tidak enak hati sekarang._ Batin Juvia. Berkali-kali ia sudah menguatkan diri agar tidak bergetar melihat jarum jahit itu. Tapi apa daya, semua itu tidak ada artinya. Juvia bahkan masih sering menatap gadis berambut pink itu sebagai ibunya. Jemari-jemari lihari gadis itu benar-benar mirip sekali dengan jemari ibunya saat menautkan benang ke baju. Sungguh. Pemandangan ini semakin membuat dada gadis itu tertekan.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Lyon sekarang?" Tanya Meldy tiba-tiba yang membuat Juvia terenyak.

"Hubungan?"

Meldy mengangguk dan merogoh sendiri kotak mawar mungil itu dengan tangannya. Sementara Juvia mengernyitkan alis memandanginya dengan keheranan.

"Kami hanya berteman." Jawab Juvia seadanya. Meldy tersenyum. _Oh, jadi perasaanmu bertepuk sebelah tangan ya, Lyon? Hihi._ Gadis itu kembali menjahit mawar di ujung gaun.

"Lyon orang yang baik. Dia tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita lain selain adik sepupuku itu. Jadi mungkin dia bisa menjadi pacar yang baik." Kata Meldy yang lagi-lagi membuat Juvia mengernyitkan alis.

"Aku tidak pernah memandangnya sampai seperti itu, Meldy-san. Dia memang baik, tapi bagiku si bodoh itu benar-benar orang paling menyebalkan nomor 1 di dunia." Jelas Juvia yang membuat Meldy tertawa lebar. Meldy kini berjalan ke lemari diujung ruangan, membuka laci nomor tiga dan mengambil sekotak peralatan jahit.

"Chelia juga bilang begitu. Tapi tidak sekesal dirimu." Kata Meldy setelah membuka kota putih itu.

"Chelia.. dia menyukai Lyon kan?" Tanya Juvia yang membuat Meldy tersentak.

Meldy menolehkan kepala pada gadis bermabut biru itu. "Kau tahu?" Juvia mengangguk. "Aku hanya menebak. Ternyata benar ya?" Jawab Juvia seraya bergumam.

"Seharusnya Lyon berhenti mengejarku. Chelia seperti cocok dengan Lyon." Ucap Juvia yang membuat Meldy kali ini tersentak lebih kaget dari sebelumnya.

"Eh? Kau tahu dia menyukaimu?" Tanya Meldy tak percaya. Juvia hanya mengangguk hambar.

"Hm, sudah sejak SMA."

"Lalu, kenapa kalian tidak pacaran kalau sudah selama itu?" Meldy benar-benar tak percaya mendengarnya sekarang.

Juvia bergumam lucu menatap Meldy. "Kau sepertinya salah paham, Meldy-san." Kata Juvia yang membuat alis Meldy terangkat. "Si Bodoh itu memang menyukaiku." Lanjut Juvia seraya meletakkan sekotak mawar itu diatas meja dan beralih melipat kain yang berserakan disana. "Tapi, aku ini sudah punya pacar. Haha." Kata Juvia lagi. Meldy masih menatapnya tak percaya.

 _Ya ampun, Lyon, kasihan sekali kau. Hahaha._ Tawa Meldy dalam hati. Entah kenapa sejak pertama kali mengenal Lyon. Gadis ini benar-benar senang melihatnya menderita.

"Jadi, siapa dia? Orang yang berhasil membuatmu menolak laki-laki yang cukup tampan dan baik seperti Lyon itu?" Tanya Meldy penasaran dengan nada yang seakan menyebutkan bahwa Lyon adalah satu-satunya lelaki tampan di UC itu.

"Dia juga kuliah disini, Meldy-san."

"Heee.. Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Juvia terkekeh mendapati tampang atasannya yang terlihat sangat penasaran itu. Juvia kemudian menggeser pandangan kembali pada kain di tangannya. "Sepupu Lyon." Ujar Juvia. Meldy tak merespon dan hanya menunggu Juvia kembali mengangkat suaranya. "Gray Fullbuster." Ungkap Juvia yang membuat mata Meldy membelalak dengan sangat.

"G-Gray?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Juvia hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

"Ma-Mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen Bisnis itu?" Tanya Meldy lagi makin memastikan.

Juvia mengangguk. Kali ini nada suara Meldy membuatnya sedikit merasa aneh. "Kau mengenalnya, Meldy-san?" Tanya Juvia. Meldy masih membelalak. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ya." Balas Meldy. Wajahnya masih terlihat tak percaya meski sudah tak menatap Juvia lagi. "Aku mengenalnya, karna dia sepupunya, Lyon." Lanjut Meldy. Perasaannya berdesir tak karuan kini.

"Ah, begitu. Hihi. Gray-sama memang tampan, jadi wajar saja kalau banyak yang mengenalnya." Ujar Juvia yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Meldy.

"Oh, ya, Meldy-san, kalau kau mengenal Gray, apa kau tahu Gray dimana sekarang?" Tanya Juvia yang membuat Meldy mengerjap. Juvia tak berani memandang wajah gadis itu. Ia takut orang didepannya ini akan bereaksi seperti Lyon saat bertemu dengannya enam hari lalu.

Meldy diam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa dan hanya menunduk memandangi jarum jahit dan gunting didepannya. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat, Meldy menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum angkat suara. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mendengar dia cuti kuliah sekarang." Jawab Meldy akhirnya.

Juvia menghela dan hanya meng-oh-kan jawaban barusan. Rasanya dada Juvia sakit luar biasa mendengar jawaban itu kembali.

Meldy memandangi Juvia dari kejauhan, matanya terlihat sendu, bibir bawah masih tergigit lembut diwajahnya. Perlahan wajah laki-laki berambut raven itu muncul didepan matanya.

 _ **"Aku mohon jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini, Meldy-san. Termasuk Lyon."**_

Meldy mendecak. Tangannya terlihat mengkepal kuat ujung meja. _Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau punya pacar, Gray!?_ Runtuk gadis itu disela decit gigi yang tertutup rapat.

* * *

Mobil putih Lyon terlihat bergerak cepat menembus jalanan sunyi pukul delapan malam ini. Gadis bersurai biru yang baru saja di jemputnya dari UC Gallery bermenit lalu terlihat lelah menyandarkan diri pada bangku mobil seraya memejamkan mata.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menjemputku lagi, Lyon." Seru Juvia dari balik matanya yang tertutup. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Lyon hanya menoleh sekejap dan kemudian membalas. "Kalau kau terus kelelahan seperti itu saat pulang, aku akan tetap menjemputmu sampai kapan pun."

Juvia mendecak. Dengan paksa ia membangkitkan tubuhnya tegak, memperlihatkan seolah dirinya tak lagi kelelahan. "Aku tidak lelah." Balas Juvia.

"Cih. Dasar pembohong." Gubris Lyon yang langsung menancapkan anak panah ke kepala Juvia. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir melihat tingkah menyebalkan laki-laki ini.

Juvia kembali menghela dan menyandarkan diri lagi pada bangku mobil yang lumayan empuk ini.

"Padahal aku tidak banyak bekerja di UC. Tapi rasanya tubuhnya lelah sekali." Rintih Juvia seraya memejamkan mata.

Lyon hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah gadis itu. _Mungkin itu karena kau terlalu banyak menahan trauma merepotkan itu._ Jawab Lyon dalam hati. Kemudian lelaki itu sedikit tertawa tak bersuara. _Semangat! Semoga rasa lelah itu kelak ditukar dengan rasa bahagiamu seperti saat kau selesai mendesain sewaktu SMA dulu._ Batin Lyon lagi. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar tak sabar melihat Juvia seperti dulu.

Lyon tiba-tiba saja membelokkan setir mobil ke kiri, memasuki gedung berlantai tujuh yang menjadi apartemen Juvia sekarang. Memakirkan mobilnya sejenak sebelum menoleh mengangkat jemari kedepan wajah Juvia.

"Hey. Kita sudah sampai." Seru Lyon seraya menyentil pipi Juvia. Juvia mengerjap. Ia kontan bangkit dan menatap ke sekelilingnya.

"Ha? Sudah sampai?" Kagetnya seraya mengelus-elus pipi. "Astaga aku hampir ketiduran di mobil pria gak beres ini." Tutur Juvia seraya meraih tas dan segera membuka pintu.

"Hey, apa kau bilang?" Pekik Lyon tak terima.

"Pria gak beres!" Ulang Juvia dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, lihat saja, aku akan menciummu saat kau tidur seperti tadi!" Kesal Lyon yang hanya mendapatkan juluran lidah dan bantingan pintu dari Juvia. Gadis itu pun segera melenggangkan langkah menuju pintu masuk apartemen sana.

Lyon menghela. "Haaah, dasar!" Serunya kesal. Tapi tiba-tiba saja senyuman mengalir di wajah pemuda itu. Sungguh. Ia tak pernah berpikir bisa sedekat ini dengan Juvia. Entah kenapa, dari lubuk hati Lyon yang paling dalam, ia berharap Gray tidak akan pernah kembali. Yah, hanya harapan yang bahkan ingin Lyon tepiskan.

Lyon mendadak mengerjap. Gray? Nama itu seakan membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu. Ia segera merogoh saku celana dan menadapati ponsel hitam masih tertidur rapi didalam sana.

Tak berpikir panjang, Lyon segera membuka ponsel itu dan mencari nama yang baru saja ia sebutkan di kontak ponselnya. Begitu menemukannya. Lyon terlihat memandangi nama kontak itu cukup lama sebelum ia menekan salah satu tombol dan dengan ragu meletakkan ponsel itu ditelinga kanannya.

Degup jantung Lyon serasa tertahan saat tak mendengar bunyi alunan terhubung dari telepon itu. Ia sangat berharap nomor kali ini aktif. Tidak seperti beberapa hari lalu. Yah, nomor pemberian orang tua sepupunya itu. Dan Lyon rasa ini adalah harapan terakhir miliknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian lantunan terhubung terdengar di telinga Lyon, membuat seakan darah kembali mengalir didalam tubuhnya dan jantung kembali memompa seperti sedia kala. Napas Lyon terhirup beraturan. Rasanya seluruh rasa lega mengalir begitu saja pada diri laki-laki itu.

" _Hallo?"_ Sapa suara diujung sana yang membuat mata Lyon membelalak. Tak salah lagi. Ini suara si Bodoh itu.

" _Emm, Lyon?"_ Tanya suara diujung sana yang membuat Lyon hampir terlonjak kaget. Pasalnya lelaki berambut putih itu belum berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Ah, kau tahu ini aku?!" Seru Lyon datar. Terdengar suara kekehan dari ujung telepon sana. Walau berbeda negara, tapi rasanya Lyon benar-benar tak melupakan suara baritone paling dingin sekeluarganya itu.

" _Yah, hanya menebak."_ Balas suara itu. " _Disini aku tidak pernah menghubungi siapapun selain ibuku."_ Lanjutnya yang membuat wajah Lyon semakin berekspresi datar. _Termasuk Juvia, kan?_ Hunus Lyon dalam hati. Sejujurnya ada perasaan menggebu yang ingin keluar mendengar Gray berkata begitu.

" _Ku dengar kau menelepon ibuku."_ Kata Gray datar.

"Hm." Balas Lyon singkat.

" _Ada apa? Kau merindukanku?"_

"Cih. Dalam mimpi mu!" Kesal Lyon. Terdengar suara tawa dari balik telepon itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di Ishgar?" Tanya Lyon tiba-tiba yang langsung membungkam mulut Gray.

" _Memangnya kenapa?"_ Tanya Gray balik. Bahkan Lyon bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya suara barusan.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya kaget mendengarmu cuti kuliah tiba-tiba." Balas Lyon sedatar mungkin.

" _Hey, aku cuti sudah sejak januari lalu."_ Timpal Gray. _Dia tidak mengelak soal itu._ Batin Lyon. _"Jadi ada apa? Kau yang terlalu mendadak menelepon ibuku."_

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kau dimana. Semua teman-temanmu dan dosenmu menerorku. Mereka terus bertanya kau dimana, kapan kau kembali, dan ini itu. Aaargh, kalau kau mau pindah jangan merepotkan orang lain, Bodoh!" _Aku harus bersikap biasa._ Ujar Lyon dalam kebohongan.

" _Cih. Bilang saja kalau kau memang merindukanku, super bodoh!"_ Balas Gray.

"Lebih baik aku merindukan Natsu dari pada dirimu." Balas Lyon yang mengundang kekehan dari Gray.

" _Kau bisa melihat si Flame Head itu di kampus setiap hari."_ Sungguh lelaki bermabut raven itu paling benci jika dibandingkan dengan pemilik kepala merah muda bernama Natsu Dragneel itu.

"Sudah Lupakan. Kembali ke topik awal. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Lyon.

Gray menautkan alisnya, gumaman 'Hn?' terdengar pelan dari ujung telepon itu. _"Tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan padamu."_ Jawabnya dingin kembali. _"Memangnya ada apa? Apa ada yang mencariku disana selain dosen dan temna-temanku?"_ Tanya Gray yang kali ini membuat Lyon menautkan alis.

 _Ada! Pacarmu! Juvia Lockser! Gray Bodoh! Bahkan kau tidak bertanya sedikit pun tentang gadis itu. Apa maumu?!_

Kali ini amarah Lyon berhasil melonjak kekepala meski sedikit ia tahan. _Tidak! Aku tidak akan bilang! Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan mengungkitkan apapun soal Juvia._

"Tidak ada. Sudah ku bilang aku hanya ingin tahu!" _Tidak akan. Sampai kau benar-benar peduli padanya._

" _Haha, hanya ada urusan penting yang harus ku selesaikan. Yah, mungkin."_

"Haah, kalau begitu kapan kau kembali ke Crocus?" Tanya Lyon lagi.

" _Hahaha, kau benar-benar merindukanku ya?"_ Tanya Gray balik yang berhasil menghujam seribu kerut didahi Lyon.

"Merindukan kepalamu!" Maki Lyon dahsyat. Kalau saja ia punya pengelihatan super pasti ia bisa melihat Gray tengah menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kini.

Lyon menghela. Rasanya sejak tadi Gray hanya mempermainkan emosinya saja. Perlahan Lyon menenangkan pikiran sembari mendengar tawa hambar dari sepupu terkutuknya ini.

"Jadi, kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Lyon lagi setelah merasa sedikit tenang. Gray meredakan tawanya dan hanya bergumam panjang.

"Kapan ya...?"

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Yo Minna..  
Hihi kembali lagi dengan Naomi disini...  
Sesuai janji kan seminggu sekali? Hihihi.  
Oh, ya, ada kabar gembira nih, chapter minggu depan aku akan mulai mempertemukan Gray dan Juvia. Yeay! Jadi tetap pantengin Fic Lewat Telepon ini yah~

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca ceritaku sampai chapter ini

Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu Gaje, OOC dan Typo berlebihan. Hehe

Jangan Lupa tinggalkan review yaaa..

 **Happy Reading, Minna**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	8. Pertemuan

Sebelumnya, maaf karna aku tidak menepati janji ku untuk update seminggu sekali kemarin. Sejujurnya mood ku untuk menulis fic ini mendadak hilang, sudah ku usahakan untuk menulis lanjutannya, tapi sama sekali tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa aku tulis. Jadi aku minta maaf sekali. Dan untuk semua reader, aku ucapkan **Selamat Membaca** ya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-Lewat Telepon-**

Chapter 8 : Pertemuan

* * *

 _November, tidak terasa aku sudah sebulan berada di Kota mu, Gray-sama. Semakin banyak hari yang berganti, semakin cepat waktu membawaku mendekati hari itu. Kau masih ingat bukan? 15 Desember. Tentu kau harus ingat. Sedikit pun aku tidak pernah melupakannya. Gray-sama, seperti biasa, pertanyaanku untuk hari ini masih sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Kau dimana?_

"Juvia." Panggil suara dari depan pintu yang tiba-tiba saja menyentakku. Aku mengerjap, meletakkan pena dan menoleh kearahnya. Lyon. Seseorang yang kutangkap berjaket biru berambut putih di depan pintu kamar apartement ku. Sudah sebulan, dia sudah seperti supir pribadiku. Hahaha, jahatnya aku mengatainya begitu. Tapi, dia selalu mengantarku ke UC kala pagi, dan menjemputku kala petang. Padahal sudah berkali-kali aku membentaknya dengan kata-kata kasar. Namun si bodoh itu tetap saja melakukannya. Menyebalkan. Tapi sejujurnya aku senang. Hanya dia temanku disini. Yah, selain Meldy-san dan para mahasiswa di UC Gallery.

"Ayo. Aku ada kelas jam 8." Lanjutnya setelah melirik jam tangan putihnya. Aku mengangguk. Kutolehkan kembali kepala ke meja didepanku. Menutup buku harian yang tak pernah luput dari coretan tiap pagi dan malamku. Dan segera menghampirinya.

Ah, benar juga. Sudah sebulan ya? Aku rasa, aku mulai merindukan Erza dan keluarganya. Setiap minggu hampir tak pernah Ibunya meneleponku. Untuk sekedar bertanya bagaimana kabarku, sampai hal yang sepele sekali pun. Lagi-lagi, aku merasa seperti punya ibu kedua. Bukan hanya Tante Erika yang berprilaku begitu. Ayahnya Erza juga demikian. Tak jarang ia bertanya soal kondisi keuanganku. Walau selalu kujawab dengan kata uangku masih banyak dan cukup, tapi dia selalu berkata 'Lapor padaku jika kesusahan'. Hahaha. Begitu lah ayahnya Erza. Sedangkan Erza sendiri, dia masih tetap sama, mengomeliku dengan nada kasarnya sampai-sampai aku sering nangis gak jelas karna dikatainya 'Bodoh' ketika membicarakan Gray-sama. Tapi, dia lah satu-satunya tempatku bercerita. Yah, walau tidak secara gamblang dan keseluruhan aku menceritakannya, aku sedikit lega kalau mendengar suaranya. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukan mereka semua.

Dan soal Gray-sama, entah lah. Semakin hari, aku merasa semakin jauh darinya. Karna itu, _masih adakah harapan di hubungan kita ini, Gray-sama? Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. . ._

* * *

 **Crocus, 21.00**

Dua pasang kaki terlihat melangkah di trotoar barat Universitas Crocus. Ditemani dengan remang-remang lampu jalan dan gelap malam yang menyelimuti keduanya. Udara hari ini terasa lebih dingin dari hari-hari kemarin. Mendekati Desember, membuat mereka mengharuskan merasakan udara yang bahkan menusuk sampai ke tulang. Seorang gadis terlihat menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya sembari meniupkan napas hangat ke sela telapak tangannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya lelaki berambut putih disamping gadis itu setelah mengeluarkan kepulan napas dari dalam mulutnya.

Gadis itu melirik sekilas dan kemudian menyilangkan kedua jarinya didepan wajah sambil berkata. "Tidak ada yang berubah."

"Haah, sudah ku duga." Balasnya.

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket. "Tapi Lyon, sejujurnya aku merasa jauh didalam diri Juvia, dia belum meninggalkan dunia desain sepenuhnya."

Alis Lyon terpaut. Ia melirik wajah kakak tingkatnya yang tersenyum manis menatap kosong jalanan didepan sana.

"Walau tubuhnya masih gemetaran saat memegang jarum jahit, tapi waktu itu.."

 **Suara jarum jahit dan guntingan kain terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Figure-figure tubuh manusia yang dibalut berbagai pakaian indah berserakan diseluruh mata memandang. Beberapa mahasiswi terlihat antusias menghiasi pakaian yang tengah mereka buat hingga sesuai dengan desain. Khususnya untuk para kelompok mahasiswi diujung ruangan sana.**

" **Mou, kenapa jadi berantakan begini?"**

" **Kau sih salah menjahitnya. Bagaimana ini?" Keluh suara sambil berupaya melepas beberapa renda dari pakaian didepannya.**

" **Kenapa malah menyalahkan aku? Kau sendiri yang bilang begini."**

" **Sudah. Sudah. Kalian kenapa jadi bertengkar? Ini salah kita semua." Suara keluh-mengeluh itu sampai terdengar ke beberapa telinga disekitarnya, membuat mereka semua kompak berpaling dan menatap mahasiswi-mahasiswi baru disana. Termasuk Juvia yang baru saja kembali mengambil sehelai kain dari lemari. Setelah lama memperhatikan, kaki Juvia tanpa sadar berbelok dan menyusuri ruangan untuk mencapai mahasiswi-mahasiswi itu.**

" **Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lirih begitu tiba. Mahasiswi baru itu menoleh dan mandapati mata Juvia tengah memandang lihai baju didepannya. Juvia menggeser pandangnya lagi dan menatap kertas desain yang dipegang salah satu gadis disampingnya.**

" **Kami salah..."**

" **Jangan dibongkar lagi." Potong Juvia yang membuat beberapa tangan pada helaian renda itu menepi seketika. Mereka terenyak dan memandangi Juvia dalam kebingungan. "Kalau dibuka semua, bajunya bisa rusak."**

" **Ini sudah benar kok." Kata Juvia melanjutkan. Ia membungkukkan diri dan memegang helaian aksesoris kain yang melintir tak beraturan didepan baju itu. "Kalian hanya perlu memjahitnya seperti ini.." Dengan Lihai ia mengambil alih benang dan renda itu, menjahitnya perlahan sampai menutupi kesalahan yang dibuat beberapa gadis disekitarnya.**

" **Juvia.. Kau sudah mengam-" Meldy seketika membungkam mulutnya dan terenyak menatap apa yang tengah dilakukan surai biru laut bernama Juvia itu.**

" **Huaa..** _ **Sugoi**_ **! Kau hebat sekali,** _ **senpai**_ **." Puji mahasiswa itu yang Juvia mengerjap. ia segera menegakkan badannya dan menjauh selangkah dari baju didepannya. Reaksi Juvia membuat Mahasiswa itu heran dan menatapnya penuh gurat tanya. Hal yang tanpa sadar Juvia lakukan itu, membuat tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Dengan sigap, ia menyodorkan benang dan potongan kain pada gadis disampingnya. Mengambil gulungan kain yang disuruh Meldy tadi. Dan ia segera menanggalkan langkah meninggalkan orang itu.**

 **Pujian keras dari gadis tadi, membuat seluruh mata ruangan itu menoleh kearahnya. Termasuk Meldy yang entah kenapa menyunggingkan kurva manis dikedua pipinya.**

".. Aku seperti melihat Jessi-sensei waktu dia melakukan itu. Hihi." Jelas Meldy masih dalam senyuman. "Entah Juvia sadar atau tidak melakukannya, tapi itu sudah cukup membuktikan padaku kalau dia benar-benar terlahir dari darah seorang desainer hebat." Ucap Meldy menyeka kelopak matanya. Perasaan haru seketika muncul begitu saja.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membawanya kembali ke dunia desain secepat mungkin." Aku Meldy yang membuat Lyon tak berhenti memandanginya.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Lyon tiba-tiba. Meldy menggeser pandangnya dan menatap aneh laki-laki itu. "Kau bilang, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Tapi yang barusan itu sudah lebih dari yang kuharapkan untuk sebulan ini, kau tahu." Kata Lyon dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ah, aku juga tidak sabar melihatnya menjadi Juvia Lockser yang dulu."

Meldy mengangguk.

"Meldy-san.."

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Hey, kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Haha."

"Tentu saja perlu."

Meldy tertawa. "Oh ya, kalau Chelia tahu kau mengajakku jalan malam-malam begini, dia pasti marah besar padaku, Lyon. Hahaha." Lyon hanya tersenyum lebar membalasnya.

* * *

 **UC Gallery, Rabu, Pukul 09.00**

Pagi ini, UC Gallery terlihat ramai di gemari mahasiswa Universitas Crocus. Pintu kaca gedung besar itu terbuka lebar seutuhnya, berbagai panflet bertuliskan pameran tahunan berjajar rapi dari mulut gerbang tiga UC sampai ke pelataran UC Gallery. Tak ayal, banyak orang yang berdatangan untuk sekedar menikmati pameran, memamerkan hasil karyanya, melihat-lihat dan tak jarang ada beberapa nama besar bermunculan untuk merekrut siapa mahasiswa berbakat yang memiliki hasil karya yang unik. Pameran ini, bukan terkhusus untuk para mahasiswa Tata Busana, melainkan seluruh fakultas di kampus ini mempunyai hak yang sama untuk memamerkan hasil karyanya. Seperti seni rupa, tata rias, tata boga, teknik, hasil penelitian, karya ilmiah, karya sastra, bahan ajar, dan lain sebagainya. Termasuk sepasang mahasiswa pemilik surai rambut paling mencolok di UC yang baru saja memasuki gedung.

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut-ikutan?" Pekik suara baritone itu sambil menyilang kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala. "Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan mahasiswa manajemen bisnis sepertiku."

"Kau berisik sekali, Natsu!" Kesal gadis berambut blonde disebelahnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku, pergi saja sana!"

"Kau kejam sekali, Luce!" Kesalnya balik. "Aku hanya tidak tertarik dengan sastra. Kalau kau menyuruhku membantumu untuk mencicipi makanan di bagian tata boga sana, aku dengan senang hati menerimanya."

Lucy, gadis itu sontak menarik telinganya kuat. "Tidak ada makanan dibagian sastra. Dan kalau kau mau, kau bisa makan kertas-kertas ini!"

" _Itai~"_

"Lagi pula, kampus 'kan diliburkan. Apa salahnya kau membantuku?" Kesalnya.

Natsu mencibir. "Tapi ini membosankan." _BLETAK!_ Sebuah bogeman mentah mendarat telak ke pinggir pucuk pink itu.

Sementara itu,

"Juvia. Bisa aku tinggal sebentar?" Tanya Meldy membuat Juvia yang tengah membenarkan letak-letak figure model di bagian Tata Busana itu menoleh kearahnya sejenak.

"Aku harus melihat gaun yang mau di pakai model nanti siang." Mendengarnya Juvia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Mendapat anggukan singkat dari gadis itu, Meldy langsung menghambur dengan sigap ke lantai dua, tepatnya ke ruang peralatan desain dan proses jahit-menjahit mereka sambil meletakkan ponsel didaun telinganya.

"Hihi, dia lebih sibuk dari biasanya." Tutur Juvia seraya tersenyum. Lagi-lagi, sikap Meldy mengingatkannya pada wanita paruh baya bersurai biru laut sepertinya. Dengan mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga lebih, Juvia mengangkat figure model bergaun hijau lumut itu ke depan batas stan mereka. Meletakkannya di sebelah figure model lain dan merapikannya sedikit. Seutas senyum tertarik begitu saja dari bibir mungil Juvia. Entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa lucu karena sudah bisa menatap figure model ini tanpa gemetaran seperti sebulan lalu. Yah, walau dirinya masih belum bisa menggeluti dunia ini secara sempurna kembali. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau kembali kesana?

"Yasudah, nanti aku akan menraktikmu sosis bakar!" Ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar tak asing ditelinga Juvia.

"Eh? Benar ya?" Jawab suara lain yang otomatis membuat kepala Juvia menoleh kesumber itu. Matanya seketika membelalak begitu menangkap siapa yang tengah berjalan melewati stannya.

"Iya. Jadi berhenti mengel...Juvia?" Kaget suara itu begitu menangkap mata seseorang yang tengah menatapnya. Natsu yang tadi melirik kearah gadis disebelahnya langsung ikut menggeser dan menatap orang didepannya.

"Juvia?" Lirihnya ikut kaget.

"Natsu." Balas Juvia sama kagetnya setelah mencampakkan pandangan dari Lucy ke Natsu.

"Oi, kenapa hanya Natsu yang disebut?" Masam Lucy. Wajah Juvia barusan seakan mengingatkannya pada masa SMA lalu. Tatapan merendahkan seolah berkata 'saingan cinta Juvia'. Dan itu sukses membuat Lucy menyunggingkan bibir berkali-kali.

"Huoo.. sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu." Ucap Natsu seraya berjalan mendekati Juvia. Juvia tersenyum. Tentu saja sudah lama. Sudah nyaris 3 tahun mereka lulus SMA bukan?

"Iya sudah lama sekali." Balas Juvia dengan senyuman manis.

"Hei! Jangan mengabaikanku." Protes Lucy masam seraya berjalan mendekati Natsu. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau kuliah di UM?" Tanya Natsu bingung diikuti anggukan setuju dari Lucy.

"Em.. Aku sudah tidak kuliah disana lagi." Balas Juvia yang membuat alis Lucy dan Natsu mengernyit. "Sekarang aku bekerja disini." Jelasnya yang sukses menyentak kedua orang itu.

"Eeeh? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Lucy kaget.

Juvia melirik Lucy, wajahnya kembali datar dan lagi-lagi tampang merendahkan itu muncul. _Menyebalkan._ Kesal Lucy. "Sebulan lalu." Jawab Juvia sekenanya. Ia tak sadar wajah Lucy sudah meyunggingkan senyuman kesal lagi.

"Eh, itu berarti kau mendapat rekomendasi untuk bekerja disini sebagai desainer ya?" Tanya Natsu begitu menatap stan didepannya. Juvia mengerjap. Yang di maksud Natsu barusan mungkin saja mengenai pertukaran pelajar atau Juvia sudah tidak perlu kuliah di UM lagi karna tawaran pekerjaan. Hal itu membuat Juvia terkekeh hambar.

"Mungkin saja." Balasnya singkat. _Aku tak ingin mengatakan apapun kalau ini semua berhubungan dengan Gray-sama. Apalagi di depan rival cintaku ini. Ugh!_

"Heee.. Kau hebat sekali." Puji Lucy. Kali ini wajah Juvia menatapnya penuh kemenangan mendapat pujian begitu dari sang rival tak terduganya.

"Oh iya, Natsu." Seru Juvia yang membuat Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jas-jas laki-laki disana ke arah Juvia. "Ku dengar dari Lyon, kau bilang Gray-sama cuti kuliah ya?" Lanjutnya.

"Eh, kau tidak tahu?" Heran Natsu. Lagi-lagi ekspresi menyebalkan saat Juvia bertanya soal Gray muncul. Tapi kali ini bukan dari Lyon, melainkan dari rivalnya Gray sendiri. Mendapati anggukan dari Juvia, Natsu malah menghela panjang. "Apa-apaan si Ice Head itu? Pacarnya sendiri saja tidak diberitahunya." Kesal Natsu.

"Jadi benar ya?" Kata Juvia yang mendapat anggukan dari Natsu.

"Hm. Sudah sejak Januari lalu." Jawab Natsu seadanya yang membuat Juvia membelalak. "Januari?" Kagetnya. Natsu hanya mengangguk-angguk. _Sudah selama itu? Bahkan itu sebelum ibu meninggal. Gray-sama..._

"Gray tidak bilang apa-apa padamu?" Tanya Lucy begitu menyadari perubahan ekspresi Juvia. Dalam tunduk, Juvia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey, kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Lucy lagi yang kali ini mendapat balasan kedikan bahu dari Juvia. _Astaga, si Gray itu._

"Kau tahu dia kemana, Natsu?" Tanya Juvia. Entah kenapa, ia takut mendapatkan jawaban 'tidak' lagi seperti biasanya. Tapi, bertanya pada orang yang paling dekat dengan Gray, membuatnya berharap semoga Natsu mengetahui banyak hal tentang pacar dinginnya itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Natsu. Mata Juvia menbelalak mendengarnya. Harapannya pupus kembali seperti biasanya. "Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku selain kata 'Aku akan cuti kuliah' dan esoknya si Ice Head itu tidak masuk ke kampus." Jelas Natsu. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar kesal.

Juvia menghela. _Jadi tidak ada yang tahu dia kemana ya? Kau membuat harapanku lagi-lagi hancur, Gray-sama._

Lucy masih memandangi wajah Juvia. Perlahan, wajah aneh itu membuatnya sedikit merasa iba. _Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?_ Lirihnya bingung. Tapi, cepat-cepat gadis itu menyikut Natsu.

"Tenang saja, Juvia. Ketika Gray kembali nanti, Natsu akan segera memberitahumu. Benar kan, Natsu?" Seru Lucy yang membuat Natsu mengerjap.

"Haah, Entah kapan si bodoh itu kembali." Timpal Natsu kesal. Ia malas membicarakan Gray-lebih tepatnya ia tak mengerti sama sekali apa maksud Lucy sekarang. Mendengarnya, Lucy mendecak. _Ck. Dasar bodoh._ Dengan sigap, ia menendang tulang kering Natsu yang membuatnya berteriak seperti perempuan.

" _Itai!_ Apa yang-"

"Kau akan memberitahunya kan?" _Jawab ya atau kubunuh kau._ Pekik Lucy dengan deathglare yang membuat keringat dingin bercucuran dari seluruh tubuh Natsu.

"Aye, sir!"

Juvia menatap kedua sejoli itu dalam diam. Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka, tapi kelakuan kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak jauh berbeda dari SMA dulu. Kejadian didepannya ini membuatnya sedikit terkenang masa-masa itu.

"Ne, terima kasih." Balas Juvia tersenyum. Lucy ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan meminta Juvia memberikan nomor teleponnya untuk sekedar jaga-jaga sebelum seseorang dari anak tangga sana berteriak nyaring.

"Lucy~. Cepat! Sudah mau mulai!" Seru laki-laki bejambul kuning berkacamata yang tak dikenal Juvia.

"Iya _senpai_." Balas Lucy seraya melambaikan tangan. "Kami pergi dulu ya, Juvia." Ucap Lucy sambil melirik ke arah gadis itu. Juvia mengangguk, diikuti dengan sodoran tangan Lucy yang dengan sigap menarik paksa lengan atas Natsu untuk mengikutinya.

"Ayo, Natsu!"

* * *

 **Sementara itu di Kediaman Vastia..**

"Hei, pelan-pelan mengangkatnya." Pekik salah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah Lyon. "Kalau rusak bagaimana?"

"Ck. Daripada kau sibuk protes, lebih baik kau bantu kami mengangkatnya, Rogue!" Seru Lyon seraya mendecak kesal.

"Hm. Ini berat, kau tahu!" Angguk kesal lelaki berambut durian teman akrab laki-laki yang bernama Rogue tadi, Sting.

"Sudah lah. Berhenti mengeluh. Ini sudah jam berapa?!" Timpal gadis berambut hotpink sambil keluar membawa gulungan karton besar dikedua tangannya.

"Nah, kalian dengar sendiri kan kata Chelia." Balas Rogue yang dengan sigap mendapatkan tendangan maut ke betisnya dari gadis mungil dibelakang.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu! Cepat sana bantu Lyon dan Sting!" Kesalnya. Rougu refleks memegang saraf sakitnya dan melompat-lompat sambil menahan teriakan. Jelas saja Chelia, Lyon, dan Sting kesal medengarnya, sejak tadi Rougu hanya memprotes ini-itu tanpa sedikit pun mengeluarkan tenaga berat untuk mengangkat miniatur bangunan yang saat ini berada di tangan Lyon dan Sting. Apalagi, ini sudah hampir pukul 10 dan mereka semua sama sekali belum melakukan persiapan di stan UC Gallery. Jika saja Dosen pembimbing mereka mengetahui semua ini, entah apa lagi jadinya ke empat orang itu sekarang.

Dengan berat hati akibat mendapatkan tendangan tak terduga tadi, Rogue mencibir dan segera mendekati kedua insan yang tengah berberat tangan berjalan perlahan membawa miniatur berukuran 30 x 30 x 40 centimeter kubik itu menuju bagasi mobil putih Lyon.

Yah, miniatur itu adalah alat peraga yang akan mereka pamerkan di stan Fakultas Teknik bagian Arsitektur nanti. Jatah keempatnya karna baru saja pulang dari Ishgar sebulan lalu. Sudah lama berada di kota penuh bangunan kuno dan arsitektur menakjubkan, mereka harus bisa membuktikan bahwa observasi tiga bulan penuh itu tidak terbuang sia-sia begitu saja.

Dan akhirnya, sampai juga miniatur hasil rancangan mereka ke bagasi mobil Lyon. Dengan helaan dan rasa pegal tangan, ketiganya kompak menyandar pada sisi mobil.

"Gila. Jangan bilang kita juga harus mengangkat ini sampai ke lantai 3 UC Gallery." Hela Sting menghapus penat.

"Sudah ku bilang lebih baik kita membuatnya di lantai satu rumahku, kalian malah sibuk membuatnya di teras atas." Balas Lyon.

"Heh, itu idenya Rougu!" Balas Sting tak terima.

"Maaf, Maaf. Aku hanya merasa udara di teras lebih sejuk daripada didalam ruangan." Jawab Rougu datar.

"Apanya yang sejuk?! Semalaman kita diluar, kau tidak kedinginan apa?" Ketus Chelia seraya berjalan mendekat. "Aku sudah hampir mati beku, kau tahu?!" Lanjut Gadis itu sambil menunjuk wajah Rougu dengan gulungan karton ditangannya. Takut mendapati bogeman maut lagi dari Chelia, Rougu hanya mengangkat tangannya ke depan karton dan nyengir singkat.

"Hahaha.." Lyon tertawa sebelum sebuah getar menyentak tubuhnya. Diikuti dengan sebuah suara nyaring dari balik saku jaket yang membuat ketiga teman sekelasnya itu melirik ke arahnya.

Dengan sigap, Lyon mengambil ponselnya. Kerjapaan cahaya layar dari smartphone itu terlihat meredup ditimpah cahaya mentari, membuatnya sedikit sulit melihat nama pemilik kontak yang tiba-tiba meneleponnya begini.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sting panik, diikuti dengan wajah Chelia yang berubah mistis.

"Gildarts-sensei kah?" Gerutu Chelia menyebutkan nama dosen pembimbingnya dengan horor. Kedua orang disekelilingnya, minus Lyon, kontan ikut merasa horor begitu mendengar nama barusan. Kalau saja itu benar-benar Gildarts-sensei, maka mereka semua akan mati saat sampai kampus nanti.

Lyon menoleh. "Bukan." Balasnya ketus, seraya berjalan menjauh dari wajah-wajah penasaran beberapa orang itu. Lyon meletakkan ponselnya tenang ditelinga diikuti dengan helaan napas lega dan elusan dada dari ketiga temannya.

"Hallo." Sapa Lyon. Sekarang ia sudah berdiri jauh dari parkiran mobil putihnya. Lebih tepatnya ia berada di depan garasi rumah kini.

"Yo. Lyon." Balas suara di ujung sana yang sejujurnya malas Lyon dengar lagi setelah pertama kalinya sejak sebulan lalu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lyon singkat dan datar.

"Hey, ada apa dengan nadamu itu?! Hahaha." Tawa seseorang di ujung sana yang membuat Lyon memutar bola mata.

"Aku sibuk. Kalau kau mau mempermainkanku seperti sebulan lalu, aku akan menutup telepon ini sekarang." Kesal Lyon. Namun suara itu hanya tertawa yang menambah kekesalannya saja. Tak mengubris apapun soal tawa hambar dari seseorang disana. Lyon kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi ada apa, Gray?"

Gray meredakan tawanya. "Kau tahu aku dimana sekarang?" Tanyanya balik, lagi-lagi mengundang tegangnya urat dahi Lyon.

"Ishgar." Balas Lyon singkat. Gray malah terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku masih di Ishgar, untuk apa aku meneleponmu?" Timpal Gray disela tawa anehnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Lyon seraya mengernyitkan alis.

Lagi-lagi Gray meredakan tawanya. Seutas senyum terpapar simpul di wajah putihnya. "Aku di Bandara Crocus, sekarang." Jawab Gray kontan membuat Lyon membelalak.

"APA?"

"Hm. Aku di Crocus sekarang." Makin membelalak mata Lyon mendengarnya. Terlitas dipikirannya kalau mungkin saja si bodoh itu mempermainkannya lagi seperti waktu itu. Cepat-cepat, Lyon menghalau pernyataan itu dan mangangkat suara.

"Hey, jangan bercanda!" Timpalnya kesal.

"Untuk apa aku meneleponmu kalau aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula, kau tidak sadar apa, aku menelepon menggunakan nomor lamaku?" Jelas Gray masih dengan nada dinginnya. Lyon masih membelalak. Buru-buru ia menarik ponselnya ke depan wajah, dan menatapi dengan jeli kode negara yang saat ini tengah digunakan laki-laki raven itu. Dan Itu benar!

"Sejak kapan kau..."

"Baru saja aku tiba.. sekitar 15 menit lalu, mungkin." Balas Gray sekenanya. Mendengar hal itu, dada Lyon terasa memburu dan panas. Setelah permainan telepon yang dilakukan Gray sebulan lalu, sulit baginya untuk mempercayai yang satu ini juga.

"Kau serius?!" Tanyanya lagi, memastikan.

Gray menghela. "Hm. Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?" Ketus Gray. "Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar merindukanku. Haha." Lanjut Gray sambil tertawa renyah.

"Cih." Lyon hanya mendecak menanggapi kalimat menyebalkan itu. "Tunggu. Tunggu, kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Lyon, kali ini ia membuat Gray yang mengernyit.

"Tentu saja sendiri. Memangnya dengan siapa lagi?" Kata suara disana yang terdengar heran di telinga Lyon. Lyon menggesekkan ujung giginya. Samar-samar suara telepon sebulan lalu kembali terngiang di ingatannya.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Lyon.**

" _ **Haha, hanya ada urusan penting yang harus ku selesaikan. Yah, mungkin."**_

" **Haah, kalau begitu kapan kau kembali ke Crocus?" Tanya Lyon lagi.**

" _ **Hahaha, kau benar-benar merindukanku ya?"**_ **Tanya Gray balik yang berhasil menghujam seribu kerut didahi Lyon.**

" **Merindukan kepalamu!" Maki Lyon dahsyat. Kalau saja ia punya pengelihatan super pasti ia bisa melihat Gray tengah menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kini.**

 **Lyon menghela. Rasanya sejak tadi Gray hanya mempermainkan emosinya saja. Perlahan Lyon menenangkan pikiran sembari mendengar tawa hambar dari sepupu terkutuknya ini.**

" **Jadi, kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Lyon lagi setelah merasa sedikit tenang. Gray meredakan tawanya dan hanya bergumam panjang.**

" **Kapan ya...?"**

 **Lyon tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hanya menunggu Gray menghentikan gumamannya dan melanjutkan suara menyebalkannya itu. Tapi, mendadak, sebuah suara lembut berkhas dari ujung telepon sana terdengar lain ditelinga Lyon. Itu jelas bukan suara Gray. Suara melengking seorang gadis yang membuat Lyon tiba-tiba saja menautkan alisnya.**

" _ **Graaaay~"**_ **Panggil suara yang tembus mencapai genggaman telepon Gray. Bukan hanya Lyon yang tersentak, ia bisa merasakan Gray tengah mengerjap dan kaget mendengar panggilan barusan.**

" _ **Maaf, aku harus pergi."**_ **Kali ini suara Gray yang terdengar di balik ponsel itu. Dan saat itu juga, suara decak tertutup menyentak rasa kaget Lyon.**

"Entah lah, hanya bertanya." Jawab Lyon ketus. _Haah, aku masih penasaran itu suara siapa._ Lyon menghela. _Tapi, ck. aku tidak perlu mencurigainya, kan? mungkin hanya temannya disana. Ya, mungkin..._

"Yasudah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu soal itu."

"Hm." _Memberitahu ku? Untuk apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu, Juvia saja?_ Balas Lyon.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan ke kampus, aku dengar hari ini ada pameran tahunan UC kan? Aku ingin melihatnya." Mata Lyon membelalak lebar. Pameran tahunan UC? Di Gerbang 3, UC Gallery? Seketika pikirannya menyebar ke wajah pemilik surai biru laut teman SMA nya. Entah kenapa, lagi-lagi perasaan memburu membuat dada Lyon panas.

"Hm, kau bisa sampai pukul 6 nanti." _Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi tidak rela begini?_

"Yasudah. Aku tutup. Sampai jumpa." Kata suara disana yang hanya dibalas dengan dehaman oleh Lyon. Begitu mendengar decakan tertutup, Lyon kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Menatap cukup lama dan cukup dalam layar ponsel itu. Seketika ia menghela. Pikirannya bercabang entah kemana-mana. _Juvia._ Satu nama yang terlintas jelas di pikirannya. _Gray di Crocus._ Dan satu kalimat yang memberatkan dadanya.

Perlahan, tangan Lyon menekan 'kontak' ponselnya, mencari keberadaan nama yang tadi di pikirannya, dan membuka pesan untuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada pemilik kontak itu. Tapi, tangannya masih saja terasa berat. Ia mengetik pesan, dan kemudian menghapusnya lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai sebuah suara menyentaknya hebat.

"Lyon!" Panggil suara dari mobil putihnya sana. "Kalau kau sudah selesai, ayo pergi. Sudah lewat pukul 10!" Lyon menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Chelia tengah berteriak dari jendela mobilnya.

"Ya." Balas Lyon sebelum kembali menatap layar depan ponselnya sejenak, mengeratkan genggaman ponsel itu sampai kemudian ia meletakkan kembali ponsel itu di saku jaket dan segera berlalu ke mobil itu. _Maaf , Juvia._

* * *

Hari pertama pameran terasa menakjubkan bagi para desainer UC Gallery. Selain mendapatkan banyak pujian, hasil karya mereka banyak di beli dengan harga yang fantastis. Hal itu membuat Meldy tak henti-hentinya mengembang senyuman sambil merangkul erat beberapa teman-temannya. Termasuk Juvia yang hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum. Melihat Meldy sesenang ini, membuatnya jadi teringat akan pameran desain ibu nya di Bosco sewaktu ia SMP. Bukannya ibu juga terlihat bahagia begitu saat mengetahui desainnya disukai banyak orang? Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Juvia melihat ibu di balik bayangan Meldy.

 _Andai aku bisa seperti mereka._ Juvia mendadak mengerjap. _Hey! Apa yang barusaja aku pikirkan?_ Cepat-cepat ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya pelan. Jelas saja, untuk apa dia berharap demikian? Sesungguhnya Juvia benar-benar tak ingin kembali kesana.

Juvia melirik jam tangannya. _Sudah pukul 4 sore,_ pikirnya. Ia menyebarkan pandang ke kanan-kiri lantai dasar UC Gallery, menatapi satu per satu stan yang membuatnya bisa berkata 'wow' dengan bibir membulat. Sungguh luar biasa pemandangan sekarang ini. Mahasiswa disini benar-benar luar biasa. Berbagai karya indah dan hebat terpajang disana-sini. Melihatnya saja mata Juvia hampir memutar, apalagi para pencari bakat yang tersebar keseluruh penjuru UC sekarang, mereka pasti bingung memikirkan yang mana yang pantas untuk mereka rekrut.

Juvia tersenyum, kemudian ia melirik name-tag besar bertuliskan 'Fakultas Teknik' di ujung ruangan khusus disebelah pintu kaca sana. Ia berhenti berjalan dan menatapi ruangan itu dalam diam. _Bukannya Lyon bilang, dia jurusan teknik ya?_ Tanya Juvia dalam hati. Entah kenapa langkah kakinya sekarang berbelok ke ruangan itu tanpa sadar, membuat Meldy yang tiba-tiba merasakan hilangnya keberadaan Juvia, menoleh kebelakang sebentar.

"Kau mau ke tempat Lyon, Juvia?" Tanya Meldy tiba-tiba yang membuat Juvia tersentak saat menyadari langkahnya.

"Eh, a-a.."

"Yasudah pergi sana. Aku dengar dia juga memamerkan hasil karya-nya loh." Kata Meldy seraya mengancungkan jempol. Juvia terperangah. _Heee.. Jadi si bodoh itu bisa berkarya juga ya? Hahaha, bodohnya aku tidak pernah bertanya dia mengambil teknik apa? Tapi pastinya, anak teknik itu hebat-hebat 'kan?_

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di lantai dua ya. Kita akan merayakan suksesnya pameran stan kita." Seru Meldy berlalu sembari melambaikan tangan.

Juvia kembali menoleh pada ruangan berlapis kaca disana. Ia sedikit mengernyit memikirkan kenapa ruangan teknik itu lebih besar dari ruangan-ruangan stan lainnya. Tapi, masa bodoh bertanya hal yang tidak penting pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati ruangan itu. _Kira-kira apa ya yang di buat, Lyon?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Semakin lama, langkahnya semakin mendekati ruangan itu, semakin dapat terlihat berbagai mesin yang tak dimengerti seniman fashion seperti dirinya, dan kemudian ia menelusuri dinding-dinding kaca tranparan itu, memperhatikan satu demi satu kegiatan didalam sana sampai ke sudut ruangan bername-tag 'Arsitektur'. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi nyaring yang membuat langkahnya berhenti dan ia tak jadi memandangi isi ruangan itu jauh lebih dalam.

"Halo?" Sapa Juvia yang langsung mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat nama kontaknya.

"Juvia!" Pekik suara mengagetkannya. Juvia refleks tersentak dan segera menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Ada apa, Lucy?" Tanya Juvia kesal. Ia paling benci mendengar lengkingan suara rivalnya itu. Juvia melingkar-lingkarkan jari telunjuknya di depan kaca sambil mencibirkan nama rival cintanya itu.

"Kau harus mendengar ini! Tapi, sebelum itu, berjanjilah padaku, kau harus tenang, oke?!" Ucap Lucy yang membuat Juvia berdeham menggantikan kata 'Ya'.

"Pokoknya Jangan Panik!" Pekik suara itu lagi.

"Kau lah yang panik, Lucy." Kesal Juvia kali ini.

" _Hai'.. Hai'.._ Langsung saja." Kata Lucy sebelum menjeda sejenak suaranya. "Dengar! Tadi Natsu bilang dia bertemu Gray di Fakultas Ekonomi saat jam makan siang!" Ucap Lucy. Hal itu kontan membuat mata Juvia membelalak lebar. Ia berhenti memainkan tangannya di depan kaca. "APA?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Gray di UC sekarang, di Fakultas Ekonomi." Pekik Lucy lagi dengan jelas. Kali ini suara itu membuat Juvia membelokkan langkahnya dan berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan ruangan teknik.

"Kau yakin, Luce?" Tanya Juvia. Suaranya bergetar sanking tak percayanya.

"Sungguh!" Balas Lucy meyakinkan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi kau ingin bertemu dengannya 'kan?" Ujar Lucy yang kali ini sukses membuat mata Juvia tergenang cairan bening. "Cepat lah temui dia." Ucap Lucy. Juvia hanya mengangguk dan segera menutup teleponnya. Dengan sigap ia berlari sekencang mungkin, menembus keramaian menuju lantai dua. Apapun alasannya, ia harus memberitahu Meldy kalau dia ingin ke Fakultas Ekonomi sekarang. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin menghilang begitu saja.

Juvia tak memperdulikan siapapun yang nyaris ia tabrak saat meniti anak tangga. Bahkan sampai mengabaikan beberapa orang yang sempat ingin memakinya. Ia tak peduli. Mau itu mahasiswa, dosen, rektor, atau pejabat sekalipun. Yang dipikirannya hanyalah perkataan Lucy tadi. Tak ada yang lain. Dan akhirnya, Juvia sampai juga di pintu kaca ruangan desain. Ia nyaris membukanya kuat sampai beberapa pekerja dan mahasiswa disana berpaling kearahnya.

"Juvia?" Kaget salah satu pekerja.

"Senpai? Kau kenapa?" Tanya mahasiswi yang kebetulan sedikit dekat dengannya. Juvia mengatur napasnnya, matanya masih saja berlinangan air yang membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu sedikit cemas dengan keadaannya.

"Mana Meldy-san?" Tanya Juvia yang mendapatkan kata 'Eh?' dari beberapa orang disekitarnya.

"Meldy-san tadi keluar menemui seseorang." Jawab mahasiswi itu yang membuat alis Juvia terpaut. Kenapa disaat seperti ini, Meldy harus sibuk menemui clien-nya? Juvia mendecak.

"Dia diluar?" Tanya Juvia memastikan.

"Mungkin." Balas mahasiswi itu. "Memangnya ad-" Belum sempat ia melanjut perkataannya, Juvia sudah menghilang dari depan pintu, menyisahkan daun pintu yang bergoyang secara tak layak.

 _Cepat! Aku harus cepat! Gray-sama.. ku mohon jangan kemana-mana dulu. Aku mohon!_ Pekik Juvia dalam hati. Rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi menahan bulir air mata yang membanjir di pelipisnya. Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya tiba di depan pintu UC Gallery. Dengan sigap, ia menembus kembali keramaian didepan pintu utama itu.

Juvia berada diluar gedung saat ini, kepalanya kembali memutar, menelusuri halaman UC yang terlihat ramai tak menentu. Sungguh, ia benci keadaan ini. Kemana ia harus mencari Meldy kalau keadaannya ramai dengan lautan manusia seperti ini? Juvia mendecak lagi. _Maafkan aku Meldy-san. Aku harus cepat ke Fakultas Ekonomi._ Lirih Juvia. Kali ini ia menggeser langkahnya keluar halaman dan bergegas menuju bagian dalam UC. Ya ke Fakultas Ekonomi, yang bahkan Juvia tak tahu letaknya dimana. Sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi, perasaan menggebu didalam dadanya memaksanya untuk terus berlari.

Dalam jarak pandang jauh, dengan kaki yang masih berlari, samar-samar Juvia bisa melihat surai pink milik Meldy dengan baju biru langit selututnya didepan sana. Mata Juvia membelalak. Syukurnya saja, ia bisa menemukan Meldy dalam perjalanan.

"Meldy-san!" Teriaknya yang membuat tubuh didepan sana mengerjap hebat. Kerjapan aneh dengan tubuh bergetar bak tersengat halilintar. Juvia tak mengubrisnya dan segera mempercepat langkah menyusul gadis didepan sana. Meldy terlihat menggeser kepalanya kebelakang. Melihat respon dari Meldy, Juvia segera memelankan langkahnya, tapi masih dalam keadaan berlari.

"Juvia.." Lirih Meldy pelan. Ia berharap bukan gadis itu yang memanggilnya barusan. Begitu melihat wajah Meldy hampir sepenuhnya menoleh kearahnya, langkah Juvia spontan melambat, bukan karna ekspresi gadis didepan sana. Tapi karna siluet dibelakang wajah Meldy. Mata Juvia membelalak. Langkahnya berhenti sempurna seketika itu juga.

Wajah Meldy menyendu. Ini yang ditakutkannya selama ini.

Sementara siluet dibelakang sana terlihat semakin jelas, dan saat ini matanya pun tengah melebar tak percaya.

Juvia mencoba membuka bibirnya, terasa berat karna tiba-tiba saja cairan bening mendadak jatuh mulus ke dasar pijakannya.

"Gray-sama.." Lirihnya.

"Juvia..."

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Yo! Bagaimana? Aku mempertemukan mereka kan? Hahaha #PLAK! ditabok reader  
Maaf karna hanya mempertemukan mereka dipenghujung cerita. Chap selanjutnya aku akan mulai menguak segalanya. Wkwkw. *mungkin.  
Aku akan update secepat yang aku bisa. #gak berani janji lagi hiks.  
Jangan Lupa reviewnya.  
Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	9. Sesuatu yang Berbeda

**Balasan Review:**

 **Viaaaagruviaa  
** gemes? Hahahaha, author paling senang kalau ada reader yang seperti itu membaca fic ku :v. Semoga Chapter kali ini akan membuat Via-san tetap mendukung Gruvia. Hihihi.. maaf lama up-nya, selamat membaca~

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Yah, yah, selamat menikmati perangnya *kalau ada :v

 **miriki ruki  
** Huaaaa, terima kasih pujiannya. Terharu banget dengar reader bilang fic ku ini sugoi lagi. Haha jadi tambah semangat nulis. Iya, Amin! semoga saja itu memang Cuma nenek-nenek numpang lewat. :v maaf lama up-nya, selamat membaca~ btw, salam kenal yak :3

 **novi  
** Membosankan? Hehe, maafkan lah author yang gaje ini. Sejujurnya aku bingung mau mengawali chap kemrin seperti apa, karena aku tidak mungkin mempertemukan mereka langsung kan? Hehe, lagi pula banyak hal yang ingin aku bongkar kemarin. Jadi maaf. Hiks. Tapi syukurlah kalau endingnya memuaskan. Aku senang. Selamat membaca. Maaf lama update..

 **DeaR  
** Semoga rasa penasarannya bertambah setelah baca chap ini. Shishishi. :v Selamat membaca~

 **rosiana  
** Requestnya Naomi terima. Tapi tidak bisa membuat keseluruhan chap jadi penuh dengan Gruvia. Hanya sebagian, gapapa ya. Maaf, aku harus tetap berada di alur cerita soalnya. Hehe. Selamat membaca~ maaf lama..

 **L-in  
** Bikin kepo? Hohohoho, entah kenapa aku jadi makin semangat denger reader bilang begitu :v Timpuk aja gapapa. Author ikhlas kok. *Buagh ditabok Juvia. Yosh, ini dia chap 9 nya, selamat membaca~ semoga bikin makin kepo :v

 **Brillalia26  
** hohoho, lagi-lagi ada yang bilang gemes. Senangnya.. hahahaha.. Semoga Authornya juga bikin ngegemesin karena udah nulis chap 9 yang aneh ini. Wkwkwk.. Selamat membaca~ gomen lama..

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

- **Lewat Telepon** -

Chapter 9 : Sesuatu yang Berbeda

* * *

Juvia menghentikan langkahnya tepat satu meter di belakang punggung Meldy. Matanya berubah nanar menatap sesosok siluet yang langsung membuat mutiara bening mengalir begitu saja dari salah satu pelipis matanya. Sosok siluet yang perlahan berubah dari hanya bayangan samar hingga jelas menjadi rupa pria berambut raven dengan kemeja abu-abu muda yang tak terkancing menampakkan kalung salib dan kaos putihnya. Satu rupa yang selama ini ia cari, yang selama ini ia nanti, dan yang selama ini ia harap.

Gray. Satu nama menjelaskan segalanya. Mata pria itu membelalak lebar. Sama halnya dengan mata gadis berambut biru laut bergelombang yang masih menatapnya dengan genangan air mata. Sungguh ia tak menyangka siapa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Gray-sama.." Lirih Juvia. Air mata semakin menebal didepan pelipisnya.

Sementara pria yang dipanggilnya Gray itu masih membulatkan kelopak mata. "Juvia.."

Mendengar suara barusan membuat dadanya memburu. Air mata semakin deras membanjiri kedua pelipisnya. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar, diiringi langkah yang membawanya kian mendekati pria itu. Dengan satu isakan, Juvia segera menubrukkan dirinya dalam tubuh pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Memeluknya erat sampai siapapun tak bisa melihat isakannya yang semakin menjadi. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Gray-sama.."

Gray mengerjap. Tubuhnya menegang saat tubuh Juvia menyengatnya bak listrik dengan volt tinggi. Matanya masih membulat tak percaya. Bahkan untuk melirik sang kekasih yang berada di pelukannya saja terasa berat. Ia masih menatap lurus arah depan. Dari tempat pijakan Juvia sebelumnya sampai beralih menatap Meldy. Mata mereka berdua seakan beradu ambigu satu sama lain. Gray dengan ketidakpercayaannya dan Meldy dengan tatapan nanarnya. Sedangkan Juvia sibuk menumpahkan segala deru didadanya sampai ia sama sekali lupa soal Meldy yang menjadi tujuannya beberapa saat lalu.

Gray menundukkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan wajah dalam suraian biru laut yang masih berada dalam dekapannya. Perlahan kedua tangannya mulai terangkat membalas pelukan gadis yang saat ini tengah membuat jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas wajar, membuat tubuhnya jatuh kedalam gejolak aneh, dan membuat dirinya ikut berdesir menikmati hangat tubuh yang perlahan menjalar melalui kulitnya.

"Aku juga.." Jawab Gray dari balik suraian itu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Juvia lebih bergetar dari yang dialami tubuhnya. Gadis itu menangis? _Ck._ Gray tak tahu harus apa selain berupaya menenangkan gadis itu dengan hangat tubuhnya.

Meldy masih menatap mereka dalam. Pemandangan ini memberatkan hatinya juga. Ia tak pernah melihat Juvia selemah ini selain saat trauma tentang ibu menghantam pikirannya. Bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun ia melihat gadis itu menangis dengan sangat. Rasanya ia benar-benar tak sanggup menatap sepasang kekasih itu. Dengan helaan napas singkat, Meldy tersenyum melihat mereka, kemudian memutar langkah meninggalkan keduanya.

* * *

"Juvia.. mau sampai kapan kau memelukku?" Tanya Gray sambil mengelus rambut biru laut yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam baju Gray. "Kau membuat semua orang melihat kearah kita loh." Tawanya yang dengan sigap membuat tubuh Juvia mengerjap. Ia sudah berhenti menangis sejak dua menit lalu. Tapi tetap enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari Gray.

"Aku masih merindukanmu.." Lirih Juvia manja seraya menjauhkan kepalanya dari tubuh itu.

"Hey, aku sudah ada disampingmu sekarang kan?" Senyum Gray menatap wajah Juvia. Gadis itu masih larut dalam kesedihannya. Wajah cantiknya berubah sembab dan memerah tak menentu. Gray semakin tersenyum menatap wajah yang perlahan semakin jauh dari tubuhnya sementara kedua tangan Juvia masih merangkul pinggang Gray sedikit erat.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Ujarnya seraya menghapus sisa air mata Juvia dengan kedua tangannya. Juvia mengangguk. Tapi tetap saja air mata mengalir pelan dari pelipisnya. Gray menghapusnya lagi, dan perlahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Juvia. Mengecup lembut dahi Juvia sebelum mengangkat suara kembali. "Maafkan aku." Dan semua itu cukup menghapus segala sakit yang terus-menerus Juvia rasa selama ini.

* * *

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Juvia seraya melirik Gray. Sejak keluar kawasan UC Gallery, pria raven itu tak henti-hentinya menyeret Juvia dengan genggaman hangat tangannya. Hal itu membuat rasa rindu yang di pendam Juvia selama ini perlahan memudar seketika.

Gray mengedik. "Aku hanya ingin menjauh dari mata orang-orang yang melihat kita tadi." Ucap Gray. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Juvia mengangguk-angguk sambil kembali menatap depan.

"Aku kira Gray-sama sudah melupakanku." Cibir Juvia sembari menganyun-ayunkan tangannya yang masih melekat pada Gray.

Gray tersentak. Segelintir desir menyentak seluruh tubuhnya. "Mana mungkin." Balas Gray setelah menggeser pandang ke arah lain.

"Aku tahu!" Balas Juvia dalam senyuman manis. Lengkingan suara itu membawa Gray kembali menatapnya dan semburat mendadak muncul menatap wajah manis gadis itu. "Aku tahu kau tidak melupakanku. Aaaah, rasanya aku ingin memaki Lyon dan Erza sekarang. Mereka selalu saja bilang kalau mungkin kau sudah punya pacar baru atau sudah melupakanku. Menyebalkan." Jelas Juvia yang membuat Gray terperangah. Lagi-lagi perkataan Juvia menyentak dadanya.

Perlahan ujung bibir Gray tertarik untuk tersenyum kembali. "Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku." Balas Gray. Kali ini wajah Juvia yang merona menatapnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar suara lembut penuh sayang dari Gray seperti tadi. Yah, meski sedikit terasa berbeda dengan yang dulu. Tapi, masa bodoh, Gray tetaplah Gray baginya.

"Ah, ya, tadi kau bilang 'Lyon'? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Gray sedikit bingung. Juvia mengangguk sembari menggumamkan kata 'hm' dengan singkat.

"Dia sudah banyak membantuku sejak aku pindah ke kota ini." Jawab Juvia sekenanya.

Gray mengerjap. Tanpa sadar matanya membelalak lebar menatap wajah Juvia. "Kau? Pindah?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

Juvia mengangguk lagi. "Hihi. Kaget ya? Iya, aku tinggal di Crocus sekarang." Jelas Juvia.

"Apa?" Kaget Gray. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Aku sudah tidak kuliah di UM lagi. Sekarang aku bekerja di UC Gallery." Jawab Juvia sambil tersenyum. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukai wajah kaget Gray barusan.

"Oh, UM pasti merekomendasikanmu bekerja disini ya?" Tebak Gray. Alis Juvia terpaut sepenuhnya. _Kenapa dia berpikiran hal yang sama dengan Natsu? Aku kesini kan mencarimu, Gray-sama!_

"Ibumu pasti bangga padamu!" Lanjut Gray seraya mengelus-elus kepala Juvia. Hal itu kontan membungkam mulut Juvia yang sempat ingin melontarkan kalimat.

"Pantas saja kau mengenal Meldy." Ujar Gray meneruskan jalan mereka menuju taman UC disebelah gedung serbaguna. "Aku hanya heran, kenapa Meldy tidak memberitahuku kalau kau bekerja ditempatnya."

Juvia tersentak, ia segera menggeserkan pandangannya ke arah Gray lagi.

"Maksudnya?!" Timpal heran Juvia.

Gray ikut mengerjap. Ia baru menyadari apa yang barusaja dikatakannya. "A..a.. Bu-Bukan apa-apa kok." Balas Gray kembali tesenyum. Juvia memandanginya dalam sebelum membulatkan bibir dan meng-oh-kan panjang jawaban Gray barusan. "Yasudah."

 _Argh, hampir saja aku kelepasan._ Hela Gray dalam hati. Ia memandangi Juvia dengan manik matanya. Sejak bertemu dengan gadis itu, rasa tak percaya masih saja memenuhi dadanya. Ia tak boleh mengeluarkan kalimat yang akan membuat gadis itu menyudutkannya. Ya, tidak boleh.

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang kau sudah bertemu Lyon sejak kau pindah kesini? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Gray.

"Sekitar sebulan yang lalu." Jawab Juvia sekenanya. Gray membelalak kali ini. Ia kembali teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Lyon di telepon sebulan lalu. "Kenapa?" lanjut Juvia begitu tak mendapat respon apapun dari Gray.

Gray mengerjap kembali. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Senyumnya. _Cih. Jadi si bodoh itu menyembunyikan soal Juvia dariku. Pantas saja dia sampai mencariku seperti itu. Sialan!_

"Kenapa, Gray-sama?" Tanya Juvia begitu menyadari wajah Gray berubah drastis sekarang.

Suara barusan berhasil menarik Gray kembali kealam sadar. Dengan sigap ia menggeleng.

"Haah, aku haus. Kau mau minum, Juvia?"

"Em, tidak terlalu." Jawab Juvia sekenanya.

"Sebentar ya, aku beli minuman dulu." Balas Gray sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Juvia. Juvia mengangguk dan memilih duduk dibangku taman yang tak berada jauh darinya.

Juvia memandangi punggung Gray yang perlahan menjauh mendekati mesin minuman disudut sana. Ia menghela singkat dan kemudian menyandarkan punggung pada bangku itu. _Apa perasaanku saja atau memang ada yang berbeda dengannya?_

Sementara itu..

 _Cih, sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan?!_ Decak Gray dalam hati setelah menekan salah satu tombol minuman dan berjongkok untuk mengambil minuman kaleng yang perlahan jatuh. _Aaargh, sekarang aku benar-benar terjebak dalam permainan si Lyon bodoh itu. Kenapa dia tidak langsung saja bilang padaku kalau Juvia ada disini?!_ Lirihnya dalam hati sembari meraih salah satu minuman itu. _Apalagi yang harus ku katakan padanya? Dia datang ke Crocus bukan untuk bekerja disini kan? Dia pasti mencariku.. Ck._

Gray melirik Juvia dari kejauhan. Walau dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia sempat merasakan rasa rindu pada Juvia beberapa waktu lalu, tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa memungkiri apapun kalau memang dirinya sudah melupakan Juvia. Dan tebakan Lyon dan Erza yang di ucapkan Juvia tadi, mungkin ada benarnya juga. Lalu, _Kenapa dia tidak melupakanku saja? Kenapa dia masih menganggap hubungan ini masih ada? Aaaaargh, dan kenapa Meldy tak mengabariku soal ini?!_ Gray mengeram keras sampai tanpa sadar kaleng minuman dingin ditangannya sedikit membengkok.

Gray menghela. Apapun yang menjadi pusat kekesalannya, ia harus berpikir jernih sekarang. ia tak boleh ceroboh dalam memilih kata-kata saat mengobrol dengan Juvia nanti bukan? Ya, dia tak ingin Juvia tahu apapun tentang dirinya sekarang.

Gray mengambil langkah kembali menuju gadis yang saat ini terduduk dibangku taman sana tanpa memandang kearahnya. "Maafkan aku, Juvia. Maaf karena kau harus berada dalam permainanku juga." Ucapnya pelan setelah berada ditengah-tengah antara Juvia dan mesin minuman. _Aku janji akan segera mengakhiri ini._

"Ini." Sodor Gray begitu tiba didepan Juvia. Juvia mengerjap, ia menoleh ke kaleng minuman yang berada digenggaman tangan Gray tepat didepan wajahnya. _Moccalatte._ Seutas senyum mendadak mengembang ke depan wajah Juvia. "Kau masih ingat minuman kesukaanku.." Seru Juvia seraya tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih." Lanjutnya seraya menoleh menatap Gray.

Gray yang baru saja terduduk disebelahnya langsung terenyak begitu menatap wajah Juvia. Ekspresi manis yang bahkan dulu pernah membuatnya tak rela melepaskan Juvia kepada siapapun. Tapi kali ini, perasaan itu sedikit memudar setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu. Gray membalas senyuman itu, dan kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Juvia.

"Kau tidak berubah." Ucapnya.

"Hihi. Tentu saja. Bahkan perasaanku padamu pun tidak berubah." Timpal Juvia. Gray sedikit tersentak, meski tak diperlihatkannya sama sekali. Wajahnya berubah datar. Senyuman pun kembali menghilang dari wajahnya. "Ya, aku juga." Balasnya seraya meneguk minuman kaleng. Lebih tepatnya, ia menutupi ekspresinya barusan pada Juvia.

"Em, Gray-sama.. Kau kemana saja selama ini?" Tanya Juvia akhirnya setelah meneguk minuman itu.

Gray tersentak. Hampir saja dia tersedak mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Lyon tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?" Kagetnya tak percaya. Padahal itu hal yang tak semestinya ia dengar dari mulut Juvia mengingat Lyon sudah tahu keberadaannya sejak sebulan lalu. Tapi, apa yang baru saja didengar dan dilihatnya benar-benar sesuatu yang tak bisa dipercaya. _Jadi dia juga menyembunyikan soal ku dari Juvia ya? Hahaha.. apa-apaan si bodoh itu?!_

Juvia mengernyit. "Mengatakan apa?"

"Yaaah, mengatakan aku berada dimana, mungkin." Kata Gray seraya bergumam.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kau dimana, Gray-sama." Timpal Juvia. "Aku sudah bertanya pada semua teman-temanmu, termasuk Meldy-san. Tapi mereka tidak ada yang tahu kau dimana."

Gray tensentak. Bahkan Meldy yang mengetahui segalanya pun menyembunyikan keberadaannya? Gray benar-benar tak percaya sekarang. Tapi, ini suatu keberuntungan baginya. Yang jelas ia tak perlu menjadi sasaran empuk Juvia sekarang.

"Aku di Ishgar." Aku Gray sembari tersenyum. Lebih baik Juvia mendengarnya dari mulut Gray sendiri bukan?

Juvia mengernyit. "Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Januari." Balas Gray sekenanya. Jawaban Gray barusan persis sama seperti yang dijawab Natsu di UC Gallery pagi tadi. Dan itu cukup membuat Juvia percaya bahwa perbedaan yang sempat ia rasa beberapa saat lalu hilang seketika. Toh buktinya Gray tak membohonginya sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau−"

"Ah, ya, Juvia.." Potong Gray sebelum Juvia makin menguras segala tentang dirinya sekarang. "Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" Tanya Gray seraya tersenyum. Juvia tersentak. Matanya melebar sanking tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Gray padanya.

"Kalau kau ada disini, Itu berarti apa ibumu baik-baik saja?" Lanjut Gray masih dalam senyuman. Juvia hanya diam sembari masih memasang ekspresinya barusan. Kali ini ia tak menatap Gray dan hanya memandangi minuman dingin yang terpangku anggun diatas pahanya. Ia kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Lyon sebulan lalu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" **Oh ya, Juvia." Kata Lyon setelah melihat Juvia memasukkan telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya.**

" **Hmm?"**

" **A- Aku... turut berduka.. soal ibumu." Kata Lyon sedikit terbata. Ia takut gadis didepannya ini malah mengingat kesedihan dua bulan lalu.**

 **Juvia membelalak. "Kau tahu?"**

 **Lyon mengangguk. "Lisanna yang memberi tahuku. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang. Aku berada di Ishgar saat itu. Tugasku banyak sekali. Sampai aku harus melakukan observasi lapangan disana selama 3 bulan. Dan aku baru saja kembali kesini kemarin siang. Maaf."**

Bahkan Lyon yang jelas berada di negara yang sama dengan Gray tahu soal kematian ibunya. Bagaimana mungkin pacarnya sendiri tidak tahu apapun soal.. Perlahan airmata Juvia mendadak menumpuk dipelipisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar meski berusaha ia tahan agar Gray tak menyadarinya. Dalam tunduk dan bahkan dari balik geraian rambut panjang yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, Juvia tengah menahan airmata tak percayanya.

"Ibu.." Gumamnya pelan. _Apa tidak ada yang memberitahu padamu soal kematian ibuku? Atau memang kau menutup diri dari kami semua Gray-sama?!_ Cairan bening kali ini berhasil menetes mulus hingga menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Menyadari hal itu, Juvia segera menyeka air matanya dan segera menoleh ke Gray.

"Hm. Ibu sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang." Angguk Juvia seraya tersenyum sampai menyipitkan kedua matanya. Gray yang sempat bingung dengan gumaman panjang Juvia barusan sedikit mengernyit.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Juvia mengangguk hambar. "Hm. Dia sudah sangat baik sekarang." jawab Juvia masih dalam senyuman seperti tadi. Gray masih memandanginya tak percaya. "Aku hanya merindukannya, Gray-sama." Lanjut Juvia seraya meremat kaleng minumannya kuat. Ya, tak bisa ia pungkiri ada sesuatu yang terus menekan erat dadanya. "Karena itu aku agak tersentuh ketika Gray-sama menyebutnya. Hehe."

Kali ini Gray tersenyum. "Syukurlah.. Nanti kita mengunjunginya bersama ya." Ucap Gray yang kali ini membuat dada Juvia terasa remuk seketika.

"Hm." Angguknya lagi. Jelas ini adalah kebohongan terpahit selama hidupnya. Ibu baik-baik saja? Apa-apaan itu? Ibu sudah meninggal! Bahkan sampai detik terakhir napasnya berhembus pun ia masih berjuang melawan rasa sakit paru-parunya. Tapi, Juvia kembali merundukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum lembut dan menitikkan kembali cairan bening. _Ibu memang sudah baik-baik saja disana bukan?_ Dada Juvia kembali mengilu sekarang. Kenapa tidak langsung saja ia memberitahu Gray kalau ibunya sudah meninggal?! _Sakit sekali, Tuhan! Aku berharap, aku selalu berharap ia tahu! Aku selalu berharap!_ Juvia kembali meremas minuman kaleng ditangannya.

Mendadak, sebuah lantunan musik klasik mengalun deras dari samping Juvia. Tepatnya dari balik saku celana Gray yang membuat tubuh pria itu tersentak. Juvia segera menyeka kembali airmatanya dan menggeser pandang ke arah Gray.

Gray tengah menatapi ponselnya dalam diam. Ekspresi dingin yang aneh yang bisa Juvia tangkap. Sebenarnya, itu telepon dari siapa sampai ia harus berekspresi seperti itu?

"Juvia.. em.. maaf, aku.."

Juvia tersenyum. Ia menyodorkan tangannya ke udara, mendorongnya perlahan dengan maksud mempersilahkan Gray mengangkat telepon itu. Gray memandanginya datar. Kemudian pria raven itu bangkit setelah berkata "Sebentar.." dengan lembut.

Juvia terenyak. Manik matanya mengikuti Gray hingga menjauh sampai ke halaman gedung serbaguna sana, lebih jauh lagi dan jauh lagi. Dada Juvia kembali tertekan. Alisnya mengernyit. Ia tak pernah melihat Gray seperti ini. Ia kira Gray akan mengangkat telepon itu tepat didepannya. Tapi, Kenapa harus menjauh seperti itu? _Seperti bukan dirimu saja, Gray-sama.._ Lirih Juvia sembari tersenyum ambigu. Sekarang memang jelas, ada yang berbeda darinya.

* * *

 **Pukul 18.15**

Lyon terus menerus menghela napasnya sambil memandangi jam tangannya. Sudah lewat jam enam, bahkan pameran sudah usai 15 menit yang lalu. Ia berdiri tepat didepan mobil putih yang bertuliskan Lyon di ujung platnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya mendecak dengan berbagai pikiran aneh yang mengalun dahsyat di kepala. Sungguh ia ingin sekali meruntuki pikiran ini.

"Aaaargh!" Kesalnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut kasar. _Mungkin saja dia sudah pulang dengan Gray!_ Lirihnya dalam hati sembari terus mengkerutkan dahi. _Ck. Sialan! Relakan saja Lyon!_ Pekiknya dalam hati.

Sejak Lyon tak sengaja menatap kedatangan Juvia ke depan stan fakultas teknik sekitar tiga jam lalu, ekspresi gadis itu tak berhenti muncul di kepalanya. Saat Ia tak sengaja melihat Juvia tengah mengangkat telepon yang jelas tak diketahuinya dari siapa, Bahkan sejak saat Gray meneleponnya pagi tadi, Juvia-Gray-Juvia-Gray kedua nama itu terus beradu di kepalanya.

Bukan berarti pria berambut putih ini tidak ingin mempertemukan kedua kekasih itu, hanya saja ia sungguh tidak rela jika Gray menyembunyikan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti gadis itu lagi. Ya, tak rela. Bahkan suara perempuan laknat yang sempat didengarnya sebulan lalu dari balik teleponnya cukup membuat Lyon mengutuk Gray dengan segala makian kasar. Takut sekali rasanya kalau Gray akan mengkhianati Juvia. Tapi, Aaaargh, entahlah. Lyon benar-benar frustasi dengan anggapan konyolnya sendiri.

Lagipula Gray pernah mengatakan padanya kalau dia sangat mencintai Juvia waktu SMA dulu. Ia tak akan meninggalkan gadis itu, merelakannya apalagi sampai membiarkannya jatuh ketangan Lyon. Yah, itu dulu waktu SMA. Sekarang? Siapa tahu? Hanya Tuhan dan Gray lah yang tahu bagaimana si bangsat itu berprilaku sekarang.

Tapi, Lyon menghela lagi kali ini. Wajah Juvia dan airmatanya yang perlahan menetes didepan kaca stan Arisektur kembali terbayang jelas. Meski Lyon tak tahu itu telepon dari siapa, tapi Lyon jelas mengerti bahwa Juvia sudah tahu bukan kalau Gray ada disini sekarang. Ya, Lyon sangat mengerti segala ekspresi yang dikeluarkan gadis yang masih memenuhi hatinya. Bahkan saat melihat tingkah Juvia yang langsung menghambur meninggalkan sudut pandangnya, Lyon malah mendengus dan tersenyum hangat. Tak ada niatan dari hatinya untuk mengejar Juvia dan melarang gadis itu bertemu dengan Gray. Tak ada, sedikit pun tidak ada. Malah, meski dadanya bergejolak, Lyon tetap tersenyum. Ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau Gray adalah segalanya bagi Juvia. Dan Juvia adalah segalanya bagi dirinya. Jadi melihat Juvia bahagia adalah kebahagiaan untuknya. Ia rela, ya! Walau tak sepenuhnya. Tapi sejujurnya, Lyon ingin berhenti melihat Juvia merasakan sakit. Meskipun perlahan suara perempuan laknat yang didengarnya ditelepon Gray mendadak memenuhi kembali pikirannya dan Lyon mendecak tak terima lagi. Ia rela! Tapi tak sepenuhnya. Cam kan itu! Karena itu _Semoga apa yang tengah kupikirkan ini tidak benar, Gray! Kalau tidak, aku akan benar-benar merebut Juvia darimu!_ Pikir Lyon didalam UC Gallery tadi.

Dan sekarang, Lihat saja sikap Lyon. Apanya yang merelakan? toh sekarang ia tengah kesal karena mengetahui kalau memang benar Juvia sedang bersama Gray sekarang. Astaga ia ingin menghancurkan mobilnya kalau saja wajah Ayah tak selalu muncul ketika ia menendang ban mobilnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya suara yang spontan membuat bulu kuduk Lyon merinding dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat serasa barusaja mendengar suara malaikat maut.

Lyon tersentak dan segera menoleh keasal suara yang sudah jelas terekam dalam benak sampai ke hatinya. "Juvia?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Wajah gadis itu tengah menatapnya masam. "Kau sedang apa? Sudah gila ya?" Tanya Juvia seraya nyengir risih. Siapa yang tidak risih menatap orang aneh yang sedang menendang-nendang ban mobilnya sendiri dan mengacak-acak rambut dengan kasar.

Mendapat tatapan merendahkan yang hanya milik Juvia seperti biasa, Lyon kontan membenarkan posisi tubuhnya dan langsung menjaga image yang jelas-jelas sudah hancur berantakan dimata gadis itu. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Juvia menghela dan berlalu melewati pria itu menuju pintu mobil. "Ayo pulang." Katanya yang membuat Lyon kaget.

"Hah?"

Juvia mengernyit, ia kembali melempar pandang kearah Lyon. "Kenapa kau kaget begitu?" Tanya Juvia kesal.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu.."

"Haaah.. aku tidak punya waktu mendengarmu tergagap begitu." Lagi-lagi kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Juvia keluar begitu saja. Tapi kali ini wajahnya tak terlihat masam. Datar tapi ada sedikit kusut diwajahnya yang langsung membuat Lyon sadar akan satu hal.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Lyon yang spontan membuat Juvia tersentak. Ia sudah mengetahui kalau Lyon akan bisa membaca wajahnya dengan jelas, karena itu ia harus bersikap biasa dan menyembunyikannya dalam-dalam. Tapi, tetap saja ia masih bisa membacanya. _Menyebalkan._

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Juvia seraya berusaha membuka pintu mobil Lyon.

"Pembohong." Timpal Lyon yang kali ini membuat Juvia mendecak kearah lain. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lyon lagi, seperti biasa pria satu ini paling top dalam membongkar semua hal.

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa ya tidak apa-apa!" Pekik Juvia menatap tajam mata Lyon. "Buka pintunya! Aku mau pulang!" Lanjut Juvia yang kali ini terdengar lengkingan sumbang disuaranya. Jelas sekali nada suaranya mendadak memberat karena sesuatu pasti mengkelukan lidahnya. Sedih? Satu hal yang ditangkap Lyon dari nada itu. Tapi Lyon tak berniat melanjutkan rasa penasarannya. Ia segera membuka pintu dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

 _Aku kira dia akan pulang dengan Gray._ Lirih Lyon dalam hati setelah membenarkan posisinya di bangku setir seraya melihat Juvia yang tengah memakai sabuk pengaman. _Tapi, aku lega sekarang! hahaha.._ BUAGH! Lyon tanpa sadar memukul wajahnya sendiri yang kontan membuat Juvia lagi-lagi menatapnya terheran. _Apa yang kau pikirkan Lyon bodoh?! Jelas-jelas Juvia sedang sedih sekarang, kenapa kau bahagia?! Dasar brengsek!_

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Juvia dengan sunggingan kurva jijik diwajahnya. Lyon mengerjap. "Tidak.. tidak apa-apa. Hehe." Bohong Lyon. Ia segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan segera menjalankannya.

Juvia menatap pohon yang berjalan berlain arah dengannya. Perlahan matanya berubah nanar. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada didalam dirinya sekarang.

 _Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Gray-sama._

 _Tapi apa?_

Juvia menghela. Ia memangku wajahnya sambil masih menatap pohon-pohon itu bergerak mundur. Lyon diam-diam memperhatikannya. Seperti bukan Juvia saja. Kalau diingat-ingat saat Juvia dan Gray bertemu waktu SMA dulu, bukannya gadis itu akan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Tapi, ada apa dengannya sekarang?

"Juvia, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lyon. Kali ini rasa penasaran benar-benar memenuhi dirinya. Juvia tersentak suara Lyon barusan kembali menarik dirinya dari lamunan sesaat lalu.

"Y-Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Juvia sekenanya, meski sempat terbata karena kaget.

Lyon menghela. "Haaah, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku." Kata Lyon datar. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh padamu." Ucap Lyon yang langsung mendarat telak ke dada Juvia.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Lyon." Jawab Juvia datar. Wajahnya masih saja menatap luar jendela.

Lyon menghela lagi. Ia benci melihat Juvia seperti ini. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Gray kan?" Tebak Lyon yang kali ini membuat Juvia melemparkan pandangan kearahnya. Mendapati ekspresi tajam dari Juvia, Lyon kembali menatap jalanan didepan sana.

"Benar ya?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Juvia tak percaya. Ia benci sikap Lyon yang seperti ini. Sok tahu akan apapun yang terjadi padanya.

"Meldy-san." Jawab Lyon sekenanya. Saat ia mengunjungi ruangan desain untuk menjemput Juvia seperti biasa Meldy mengatakan hal itu padanya, tentu dengan nada menggoda menyebalkan seperti biasa. Tapi, Lyon tak mengubrisnya sama sekali. Toh ia juga sudah menebak dan sudah mengetahui kalau Gray sudah di Crocus sekarang. Jadi godaan Meldy tak akan berpengaruh padanya.

"Oh.." Kata Juvia. Hampir saja ia mengeluarkan makian kasar jika Lyon menjawab dengan kalimat 'hanya menebak' seperti biasa. Juvia kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap luar jendela.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Lyon datar. Ia sama sekali tak melirik gadis itu dan hanya memandangi jalanan didepan sana.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ya, pertemuan kalian." Jawab Lyon seraya bergumam.

Juvia tak menjawab dan hanya memilih diam menatapi lampu jalan yang kini mulai menyala.

"Biar kutebak, buruk kah?" Tanya Lyon seraya menggertakkan gigi pelan. Juvia hanya dapat mendengar suara tebakan itu, namun suara kekesalan Lyon sama sekali tak menerobos lubang telinganya.

"Tidak juga." Balas Juvia datar.

Lyon meliriknya dan kemudian menghela. "Ekspresimu itu menjelaskan kalau itu memang buruk." Timpal Lyon datar.

Juvia mendecak. Lagi-lagi Lyon sok tahu. "Berhenti bersikap sok tahu. Kau bahkan tak ada disana waktu aku dan Gray-sama bertemu 'kan?!" Kesalnya.

"Kalau memang baik-baik saja, kenapa kau marah?" Timpal Lyon yang lagi-lagi mendarat telak ke dada Juvia.

"Cih. Kau memang menyebalkan!" Seru Juvia mendecak merutuki bayangan Lyon pada jendela kaca disebelahnya.

"Kau juga." Seru Lyon seraya mengernyit. "Berhentilah bersikap aneh seperti itu! Kau membuat hatiku juga sakit, kau tahu?!" Kali ini suara Lyon terdengar kesal. Sudah jelas sekarang ia memang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Gray berdasarkan apa yang ditangkapnya dari ekspresi Juvia. Tapi apa? Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan suara perempuan laknat yang kemarin di dengarnya? Ck. Lyon sangat kesal sekarang. Tak mungkin juga Lyon menuduh Gray tanpa bukti seperti ini. Juvia bisa membencinya dan bahkan Gray bisa menang karna Juvia jelas akan membela pria raven brengsek itu.

Juvia menghela. "Maaf." Ujar Juvia.

Ia kembali menggeser pandang ke jendela. Sementara Lyon fokus menatapi jalanan didepan sana.

Hening.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam dan sibuk bermain dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Lyon.." Kata Juvia akhirnya. Lyon tak menoleh dan hanya membalas suara itu dengan dehaman pelan. "Hm?"

"Gray-sama.." Gumam Juvia panjang. Sulit sekali rasanya lidah gadis itu untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu. "dia.. tidak tahu kalau ibu sudah meninggal." Lanjut Juvia yang kontan membuat Lyon menatapnya.

Juvia memejamkan matanya erat. Takut Lyon mengucapkan sesuatu yang makin menyakitinya. Lyon hanya diam untuk beberapa saat. Ia kembali menatap depan, dahinya mengernyit, rasa tak percaya pun mengalir begitu saja. Kenapa lagi-lagi tebakannya saat bertemu Juvia pertama kali benar. Sungguh, ia tak tahu lagi rasa sakit hati Juvia sekarang. Apalagi jika Juvia sudah tahu kalau Gray berada di kota yang sama dengan Lyon waktu observasi lalu. Ia pasti akan berpikir, bagaimana Lyon yang bahkan tak mempunyai hubungan dengan Juvia tahu kalau ibunya meninggal, sementara pacarnya sendiri tak tahu apa-apa. Sekarang sudah jelas, tangan Lyon benar-benar gatal untuk melayangkan bogeman mentah ke wajah dingin Gray itu.

"Lyon.." Panggil Juvia lagi. "Boleh aku menginap dirumahmu?" Tanya Juvia yang membuat Lyon membelalak.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Lyon terheran. Padahal sebelumnya Juvia selalu menolak untuk tinggal dirumahnya.

"Hanya ingin." _Kalau aku sendirian di apartemen sekarang, aku pasti akan menangis.._ Jawab Juvia datar. "Boleh kan?" Lanjutnya.

Lyon masih memasang wajah tak percaya pada gadis disebelahnya. Ia mengangguk dan kembali menatap depan.

"Tentu." Balasnya.

* * *

 **UC Gallery, 20.45**

Gray memandangi nanar lampu yang bertengger diatas ruangan. Tubuhnya yang tergeletak santai diatas sofa empuk itu tak bergerak sama sekali sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya pacar?!" Kesal suara gadis berambut pink yang tengah berdiri didepan meja desainnya sambil menyila kedua tangan dibawah dada. Mereka berdua tengah berada didalam ruang kerja Meldy. Ruang kedap suara berpintu kaca, tempat biasa dirinya dan Juvia merancang berbagai jenis model gaun dan baju. Ruangan dimana hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa satu pun orang yang bisa mendengar pembicaran mereka sekarang.

Gray menghela. "Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak bilang kalau Juvia ada di kota ini sejak sebulan lalu." Kesal Gray.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia pacarmu! Lagipula, mau dia itu pacar, kakak, ibu, atau nenekmu sekali pun aku tetap tidak akan bilang padamu!" Kesal Meldy balik.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"Kalau aku memberitahunya padamu, kau pasti akan menyuruhnya pulang ke Magnolia kan agar dia tidak ikut masuk dalam permainan konyolmu ini!" Meldy menatap tajam mata Gray. Bahkan sampai menusuk dalam sanking kesalnya.

"Tidak juga. Lalu kenapa kau mempertahankannya sampai seperti itu?!" Gray kali ini menggeser onyx matanya menatap Meldy.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri untuk itu." Kesal Meldy seraya mendecak. Tapi lawan bicaranya malah mendengus lucu.

"Ck." Decak Meldy. Gray tetap menyebalkan dan dingin seperti biasanya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Ujar Meldy.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Balas Gray sembari menghalau poni rambut didahinya dengan telapak tangan kiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah punya pacar?!" Ulang kesal Meldy.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya, kan?" Timpal Gray dingin. Hal itu sukses menancapkan kerutan ke dahi Meldy.

"Mana aku berpikir kesana waktu itu?!" Kesal Meldy seraya melayangkan gulungan benang tepat ke arah Gray. Namun, pria berambut raven itu berhasil menangkap mulus gulungan benang itu dengan tangan kirinya sebelum menimpah wajah kusutnya.

Meldy menghela. Puncak kekesalannya berusaha ia redamkan saat itu juga. Ia berjalan menuju bangku hitam samping meja desainnya, mendudukan diri sambil mengelus dahi. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Meldy disela sakit kepala melihat tingkah adik tingkatnya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan ke Crocus, Meldy-san." Ucap Gray sambil memandangi benang yang tadi ditangkapnya.

"Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia itu pacarmu." Timpal Meldy kesal. "Haah, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Juvia." Lanjut Meldy menatap tajam Gray.

Gray berhenti memainkan benang didepan wajahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak dan kembali lagi memutar benang itu. "Aku takut menyakitinya, Meldy-san."

"Jadi selama ini kau kira kau tidak menyakitinya?" Kesal Meldy memuncak kembali.

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu. Hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakannya." Ucap Gray lirih. "Seharusnya, aku memutuskannya sejak awal."

Meldy membelalak. "Maksudmu?"

"Memutuskan Juvia." Ucap Gray yang makin membuat manik mata Meldy membelalak. "Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelum aku melakukan 'itu'. Tapi, aku malah lari dan tak jadi mengatakannya. Haaah, Jadi mungkin aku akan melakukannya kali ini." Jelas Gray disambut helaan napas yang membuat Meldy makin tak percaya.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Meldy. "Kudengar kalian sudah pacaran hampir 3 tahun, bukan? Sudah selama itu, kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi apa?"

"Aku.. tidak tahu." Balas Gray sekenanya. Meldy mengernyit. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa membaca apapun dari wajah dingin orang didepannya.

"Selama di Ishgar, aku benar-benar sudah melupakannya. Jadi aku rasa, memutuskannya kali ini tidak sesulit waktu itu." Jelas Gray lagi. Mendengarnya Meldy kembali mengelus dahi dengan ujung jari. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan wajah Juvia jika gadis itu mengetahui semua ini.

"Bagaimana kau jelaskan itu padanya, Gray? Dia itu sangat mencintaimu bukan? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa hebat lukanya jika kau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padanya." _Apalagi Juvia masih mengalami trauma dengan desain karena kematian ibunya.._ Kata Meldy. Dadanya sedikit memburu mengatakan hal itu.

"Entah lah. Akan aku pikirkan nanti." Balas Gray. "Yang jelas, aku harus memutuskan Juvia sebelum _dia_ datang ke Crocus."

Meldy memandangi wajah Gray. Wajahnya tetap tenang, seakan memutuskan seseorang itu adalah hal yang mudah. Meldy menghela. Sejujurnya ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa sekarang.

" _Dia?_ " Tanya Meldy datar.

"Hm. Tadi _dia_ meneleponku. Belum saja sakit kepalaku selesai karena Juvia. Sekarang malah ditambah dengannya berkata kalau _dia_ ingin ke Crocus. Aaaargh!" Kesal Gray seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kapan _dia_ kesini?" Tanya Meldy tak percaya.

"Sebulan lagi setelah jadwalnya di Ishgar selesai. Haaah, kepalaku benar-benar sakit." Runtuk Gray kesal.

"Itu salah mu sendiri! Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau mempermainkannya juga." Tebak Meldy kesal. Kali ini Gray mengernyit dan menatap tajam Meldy.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sampai ikut ke Ishgar hanya demi _dia_ , apa itu menjelaskan kalau aku main-main, ha?" Jelas Gray seraya menautkan alis.

"Yah, bisa saja kan?!" Kesal Meldy balik. "Jadi, Bagaimana kabar _dia_?"

" _Dia_?" Lirih Gray sembari kembali menatap Meldy. " _Dia_ baik-baik saja sekarang. Malah sangat baik mungkin." Lanjut Gray sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat merindukannya.."

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Yo! Bagaimana? Apakah Author gaje ini membuat kalian kesal dengan chap kali ini? Wkwkwkwkw.. *tawa nista. Kalian bisa lempar author pake uang THR kalau kesal deh. Hihi :v  
Jadi, ada yang bisa menebak siapa _dia_ yang disebutkan Gray dan Meldy tadi? Kalau ada, author hadiahin 2 chapter untuk update selanjutnya deh. Huehuehue.. *ngarep banget.  
Saa, itu aja deh. Terima kasih sudah membaca~  
jangan lupa reviewnya ya..  
See you next chap~


	10. Nama Panggilan

**Balasan Review:**

 **Viaaaagruvia  
** Silahkan tabok mas Gray-nya kalau nyebelin wkwkwkw #Buagh! Tepar dihajar Juvia.  
Untuk beberapa chapter kedepan aku memang akan membuatnya nyebelin kok, jadi harap maklum ya.. hehe. Nanti juga ada kalanya dia berhenti jadi menyebalkan begitu. Selamat membaca~

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Pfft.. aku gak bisa bayangin kalau Juvia main tikung-tikungan gimana. hahahahaha.  
Jawabannya silahkan liat di chapter selanjutnya..

 **DaneshaFir  
** Huaaaaaaaa... Danesha-chaaaaaan.. sumpah Naomi terharu bacanyaaaa... hiks.. hiks.. terima kasih banyaaaaaak #lari gaje mau peluk Danesha *Brak! Nabrak tembok  
Hiks, maaf ya kalau aku terlalu lebay T3T tapi sungguh, aku terharu baca review dari dirimu. Hiks hiks. Soal Juvia yang bakal tersakiti lagi.. Eum silahkan Danesha baca aja. Hihi

 **Rosiana  
** Gray selingkuh? #Kaget mode on.  
Jawabannya silahkan Rosi-san baca aja di dua chap ini. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku kira fic ini bakalan gak kerasa hurt nya hiks. Jadi soal keadaan Juvia saat mengetahui semuanya, euumm. Mungkin dia akan bunuh diri. Wkwkwkw.. *digampar reader.

 **Novi  
** Iyaaa.. ini dua chap yang Naomi janji kan kemarin. Selamat membaca~  
Silahkan tabok mas Gray kalau kesel. Huehuehue..  
Eum, untuk beberapa chapter kedepan mungkin aku akan membuat Gray menyebalkan, tapi nanti juga ada kuselingi yang manis-manisnya juga. Dan soal yang happy, hehehe, mungkin itu akan muncul di chap terakhir. *Author benci sad ending sih~

 **brillalia26  
** Jawabannya bisa lia-san lihat dichapter sebelas. :3  
Soal update Naomi gak bisa janji, karena menulis fic terlalu cepat juga bisa menganggu kesehatan Author. *Plak! Apaan sih lu thor?! Hahaha becanda.  
Aku akan update secepat yang aku bisa.. Selamat membaca~

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-Lewat Telepon-**

Chapter 10 : Nama Panggilan

* * *

 **Juvia POV**

 _Apa aku harus mencurigainya?_

Suara dentuman detik jarum jam mengalun merdu di dalam kamar milik Gray-sama di rumah Lyon ini. Sejak tadi, aku hanya tidur telungkup, menenggelamkan wajah ke tubuh gemuk milik Hani dan hanya diam tak menggemingkan apapun. Sejak sampai dirumah Lyon tak sekali pun aku keluar dari kamar ini. Mengabaikan pria berambut ubanan itu dan hanya bermain dengan pikiran sendiri.

Ku tolehkan kepala sedikit ke kanan, menghirup napas dalam-dalam karena sejak tadi udara tak sampai ke hidung yang tertutup bulu lembut Hani dan menghembuskan napas sedikit. Pikiranku masih saja berada di tempat dimana aku dan Gray-sama bertemu. Tak seinci pun tersisa ruang di kepalaku untuk tak memikirkan hal itu. Bahkan dada ini masih tetap berdesir seperti tadi. Ya, kejadian tadi. Aku masih tak menyangka Gray-sama tidak tahu kalau Ibuku sudah tiada. Meski pernah ku pikirkan, tapi tak ku sangka akan begini menyakitkannya. Aku tahu, aku terlalu berlebihan merasakan ini. Bisa saja di Ishgar sana tidak ada kabar yang bisa menjangkaunya. Tapi jika aku pikir, kenapa Lyon yang berada di negara yang sama dengan Gray-sama waktu itu bisa mengetahuinya? Sungguh pikiran ini membuatku muak. Jika saja aku tak mengetahui kalau Lyon tahu tentang kematian ibuku, aku pasti tidak akan pernah berpikiran seperti ini. Tak akan mencurigai Gray-sama sampai sejauh ini dan akan tetap mempercayainya seperti dulu.. _hm.. mempercayai..._

 _Aaargh, ada apa denganku?_ _Kenapa tidak langsung saja tadi aku memberitahunya kalau memang ibu sudah tiada...?_ Aku menghembuskan napas lagi, mengkerutkan dahi berusaha membuang pikiran kotor ini. Aku yakin, sangat yakin kalau kabar tentang kematian ibuku tidak sampai padanya. Ya, aku harap begitu. Tapi dari semua pikiran itu, ada hal yang jauh terasa lebih menyakitkan. Ini tentang suara Gray-sama saat mengangkat telepon tadi. Sebelum dia jauh meninggalkanku, sepenggal kata 'Hallo..' dan sebuah nama panggilan sempat terdengar samar ditelingaku. Nama panggilan yang entah kenapa menjadi inti buah pikirku. Nama panggilan seseorang yang sangat terasa asing di telingaku. Dan nama panggilan yang mungkin saja Gray-sama tak ingin aku ketahui mengingat reaksinya yang menjauhi diriku seperti tadi. Apa yang terjadi... tepatnya.. Siapa yang tengah menelepon Gray-sama? Aku benar-benar tak bisa menerka apa yang ada di pikirannya. Kenapa dia sampai menjauh seperti itu? Kenapa dia tidak ingin aku mengetahuinya? Ck. Aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tapi apa? Rasanya aku ingin meruntuk pikiran ini.

Kesal. Tapi rasanya juga menyakitkan. Dada ku terus menggemuruh tak menentu, mencengkram seluruh tubuh sampai apapun yang hendak aku lakukan terasa semakin menyakiti relung hatiku. Reaksi dan kelakuannya tadi itu cukup menjelaskan kalau memang benar-benar ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Dan sungguh, ini sangat menyakitkan Gray-sama.. Bahkan untuk bertanya seluruh pertanyaan yang selama ini mendekam di pikiranku saja, kau terlihat tak mengizinkannya... _Benar kan?_ Apa aku tak perlu tahu apapun tentang dirimu? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita selama ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaanku? Penjelasanmu? Aku ingin mengetahui semuanya, Gray-sama! _Kumohon, jangan seperti ini.._

Mendadak suara ketukan pintu dan suara engsel pintu yang tak tertutup rapat terdengar lirih. Aku mengintipnya sedikit dari ujung bahuku, meski aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi aku tahu itu siapa.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya suara baritone nan hangat keluar dari seseorang yang berdiri memenuhi setengah pintu. Aku tak menjawab apapun dan hanya diam mengabaikannya. Dia menghela dan membuka pintuku lebar-lebar. "Aku anggap itu iya." Lanjutnya sembari berjalan memasuki ruang kamarku.

Aku tak mengabaikannya yang perlahan terasa berjalan mendekati tubuhku dan kemudian ia menyodorkan sebuah benda ke kasur tepat tak jauh dari tubuhku. "Makan lah. Sudah jam berapa ini. Kau belum makan apapun dari sore tadi. Kau bisa sakit, Juvia." Omelnya yang membuatku berdesis. Disaat seperti ini, tidak nafsu makan adalah sesuatu yang selalu menggangguku. Tapi, dia tetap saja seperti itu.

Aku tetap tak menjawab apapun, walau dari balik kaca jendela sana aku bisa menangkap wajahnya tengah menatapku nanar. "Kau masih memikirkan Gray, Juvia?" Tanyanya lagi meski dia tahu aku akan tetap diam tak menjawab apapun. Padahal sebelum mendarat dirumah Lyon, aku sempat berpikir kalau kerumahnya adalah pelarian satu-satunya agar aku tidak menangis dan terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Tapi kenayataannya, aku malah seperti ini. Meski tidak menangis, tapi tetap saja aku masih merasa terluka. Dan Lyon juga, sejak tadi dia hanya diam tak cerewet seperti biasanya. Tapi itu cukup membuktikan bahwa dia tahu apa yang tengah ku rasakan. Bukankah dia selalu bisa menebak apa yang ku rasa?

"Kalau kau masih memikirkan soal Gray yang tidak tahu tentang kematian ibumu, jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Mungkin tidak ada kabar yang bisa menjangkaunya disana, kan?"

Tapi sayangnya kali ini tebakkannya tak sejitu biasanya. _Aku sedang tidak memikirkan hal itu, Lyon.._

Aku tetap diam. Lyon masih menatapku nanar. "Kalau ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, ceritakan saja. Kau tahu aku dimana kan?" Lirihnya lembut. Aku mengerjap, entah kenapa suara Lyon akhir-akhir ini terasa teduh di hatiku, membuatku dengan mudah merasa nyaman untuk melontarkan segala keluh kesah yang tengah menimpahku.

"Aku keluar." Katanya seraya berbalik arah. Aku mengerjap, dengan sigap aku menggerakkan tubuhku, meraih telapak tangannya dan menahannya untuk tidak pergi. "Lyon.." Ucapku akhirnya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Lyon tersentak mendapati reaksiku. Begitu pula denganku, reaksi kaget Lyon juga menyentak tubuhku. Entah kenapa, tanpa sadar aku menahannya begitu saja.

Lyon menoleh kearahku, mata kami sempat melekat satu sama lain. Tapi kemudian aku malah menunduk. Begitu juga dengan dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Lirihnya dengan sebagian wajah tertutup bayangan poni.

Aku menatap kosong sprai putih kasur. Lebih tepatnya bingung sendiri dengan reaksiku saat ini. Sedetik lalu, bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan bahwa aku sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi, perasaan itu mendadak pergi saat rasa kaget Lyon menyentak diriku.

Dengan perlahan, aku melepaskan tangannya dan masih menunduk. "Tidak ada. Maaf." Ucapku yang pasti akan membuatnya merasa bingung.

Lyon membiarkan tanganku lepas begitu saja. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan wajahku. "Yasudah." Ujarnya lembut seraya menaikkan sebelah tangan keatas rambutku. "Jangan lupa dimakan ya." Lanjutnya seraya mengelus lembut pucuk rambutku dan kemudian berlalu keluar kamar sembari menutup pintu.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _Bruk._

Lyon menutup pintu kamar Juvia rapat. Tangannya masih menggenggam gagang pintu dan tubuhnya belum bergerak sama sekali untuk melanjutkan langkah meninggalkan pintu kamar itu. Ia menarik napas dalam, menutup mata, dan kemudian menghembus napas panjang. Dahinya berkerut seakan masalah rumit tengah menimpah pikirannya. Perlahan Lyon menyandarkan tubuhnya didepan pintu coklat itu, sedikit menengadahkan kepala dan membuka mata menatap nanar langit-langit rumah.

 _Apa yang terjadi padanya?_

Lyon makin mengernyitkan dahi. Reaksi, wajah dan tingkah laku Juvia kembali bermunculan satu per satu ke depan matanya. Sungguh, ia bisa merasakan kalau rasa sakit yang dirasakan Juvia tengah mengalir didalam dadanya juga. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, rasa penasaran akan apa yang membuat Juvia sekusut itu menyulut pikirannya sejak tadi. Apalagi reaksi Juvia yang terakhir kali itu, entah kenapa jantung Lyon terasa tersengat akan sesuatu begitu hangat tubuh Juvia menjalar melalui ujung jari tangannya. _Apa yang mau dikatakannya tadi? Cih. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!_

Lyon menghela keras. Matanya kembali terpejam diriingi dengan tangannya yang menghalau poni hingga menampakkan dahi yang masih berkerut kesah.

 _Sialan!_

Runtuknya untuk yang entah keberapa kali hari ini. _Tidak mungkin Juvia sakit hati hanya karena Gray tidak tahu kalau ibu nya sudah meninggal! Tidak mungkin!_ Lyon mendecak lagi. Ia masih terus menyandar pada daun pintu itu dengan tangan kanan memegang gagang pintu dan tangan kiri menghalau rambut.

 _Gray sialan! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ku pikirkan sejak sebulan lalu kan? Ck. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Juvia?!_

.

Seorang pria berambut raven tengah berjalan melintasi jembatan sungai kecil yang tak jauh dari kawasan UC. Sejak keluar dari ruangan Meldy, kepalanya masih dipenuhi oleh gadis berambut gelombang laut yang sore tadi ditemuinya setelah sekian lama.

Tangannya tersembunyi di balik kedua saku celana. Saat ini, tubuhnya tak terselimuti jaket ataupun mantel untuk melindunginya dari udara malam yang kian mendingin. Pria sedingin es itu memang sangat menyukai udara dingin seperti ini, tak ayal jika memang dirinya kuat menerima hantaman udara dingin disekelilingnya. Meski kepulan napas terlihat jelas didepan mulut dikala ia menghela, tapi tak sedikit pun pria itu menunjukkan reaksi kedinginannya.

Hingga langkahnya terhenti dan pria itu mendekatkan diri pada batas jembatan. Pria dingin berambut raven yang akrab disapa Gray itu meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke tepi jembatan, menatap kosong aliran air sungai, dan kemudian salah satu tangannya merogoh kantung atas kemeja abu-abu itu.

Secarik kertas foto ia keluarkan dari sana, diiringi dengan tatapan nanar melihat gambar dirinya dengan seseorang disana.

"Bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan semua ini padamu.." Ucap Gray memandangi gadis difoto itu. "..Juvia.." Lanjutnya lirih.

Gray makin menunduk menatap foto itu, makin, dan makin menunduk hingga wajahnya menghitam akibat poni yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Perlahan kedua tangan Gray bergerak menyentuh ujung kertas foto. Menariknya sedikit hingga terdengar bunyi sobekan kecil mulai dari ujung foto itu.

Angin berdesir, menerpa rambut yang masih menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya, mendesirkan rumput dan air sungai serempak, diringi dengan suara klakson dan bunyi ban dari mobil yang bergerak melewati belakangnya seakan mereka semua terdengar saling sahut-sahutan. Sementara Gray hanya diam sambil terus merobek secarik foto yang hanya kertas kosong baginya saat ini. Diikuti suara musik klasik yang mendadak terdengar dari ponselnya seperti sore tadi. Gray tetap tak tersentak ataupun mengerjap. Ia mengabaikan bunyi yang ada disekitarnya hingga beberapa detik kedepan. Seluruh suara yang tadi mengalun keras itu akhirnya mereda juga. Bahkan lantunan musik klasik di saku celananya sudah tak terdengar lagi. Gray tetap diam. Tangannya masih bergerak didepan foto itu, sampai akhirnya ujung tangannya menjatuhkan sisa sobekan kertas itu kesungai. Gray menatapnya lirih, membiarkannya basah, mengalir ke hulu sungai atau bahkan mungkin tenggelam. Terserah. Dia tidak peduli. Tak lama, ponselnya kembali berdering. Dengan sigap, kali ini ia mengeluarkannya dari saku celana seraya berjalan menjauh dari sisi jembatan itu, mengangkat telepon dan berjalan meninggalkan jembatan.

* * *

 **Kediaman Vastia, Pukul 7.30 pagi**

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Lyon setelah meraih kunci mobilnya dan menatap Juvia tengah memakai sepatu boot putih kesalah satu kakinya. Walau tampak kusut dan selalu berkata 'Aku tidak ingin berada di dunia desain' lagi, tapi penampilan gadis itu selalu membuat Lyon terpana. Memang fashion sudah mengalir deras dalam darahnya. Tetap cantik dengan gaun biru muda pendek dan blezer putih menghiasi dirinya.

"Um." Angguk Juvia setelah selesai mengenakan itu. Lyon menatapnya dari belakang dengan pandangan lirih. Ia masih seperti tadi malam enggan mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Yasudah. Ayo pergi." Ucap Lyon seraya berlalu melewati Juvia dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi, mendadak kejadian tadi malam terulang kembali. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menahan langkahnya yang membuat Lyon kembali mengerjap. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan perilaku itu dua kali.

Lyon kali ini melirik Juvia. Wajahnya yang kebingungan kali ini ia tampakan dengan jelas. Juvia masih menunduk. Membenarkan ujung sepatu dan menggerakkan bibirnya. "Maaf tadi malam aku tidak jadi mengatakannya padamu, Lyon." Ucap Juvia pelan seraya menggeser wajah menatap pria itu.

Lyon hanya diam menunggu Juvia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sebenarnya... Kemarin aku mendengar Gray-sama berkata sesuatu.."

Lyon membelalak dan memilih membalikkan tubuh tepat ke depan Juvia setelah gadis itu melepaskan tangannya.

"Kemarin Gray-sama mengangkat telepon dari seseorang. Bukan hal yang aneh memang." Ujar Juvia sambil menunduk. Lyon hanya diam sambil merasakan sesuatu mendadak mengalir deras didalam tubuhnya. "Tapi, saat dia mengangkat telepon itu, dia langsung menjauh dariku." Lanjut Juvia. Mata Lyon terus memperhatikan wajah Juvia yang perlahan berubah semakin kusut.

"Sebelum Gray-sama menjauh, aku mendengar sesuatu dari mulutnya.. dia bilang 'Hallo' dengan nama panggilan seseorang."

"Na-nama panggilan?" Tanya Lyon bingung.

Juvia mengangguk ragu. "Suaranya tidak terlalu jelas karna Gray-sama sudah , itu terdengar seperti _uru, ru, lu,_ atau _ur_ begitu." Ungkap Juvia.

Lyon sungguh membelalak mendengarnya. Seakan sesuatu telah menyentil sekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

 **Fakultas Teknik, Universitas Crocus, Ruangan 4.2.15**

Lyon duduk dibangkunya dekat jendela seraya memutar-mutar ballpoint, memangku wajah dengan sebelah tangan, termenung menatapi secarik kertas dimejanya. Sementara Jura-sensei selaku dosen Struktur Konstruksi Bangunan itu tengah menjelaskan dengan lihai mata kuliahnya dengan bantuan slide didepan sana. Sejak kelas dimulai dua jam lalu, Lyon sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Ia hanya fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri, teori-teori mengenai Gray yang selama ini berada di pikirannya, hipotesisnya, dan juga perkataan Juvia tadi pagi. Sampai-sampai seorang gadis yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya dari jauh sama sekali tak terasa olehnya.

Gadis berambut hotpink berpita kuning itu terus memperhatikannya diam-diam. Wajah Lyon terlihat kusut walau hanya nampak dari samping. Hal itu benar-benar menyebalkan untuknya. Sejak Juvia tinggal di Crocus, ia bisa merasakan perubahan sikap pria itu. Pria yang biasanya tak pernah luput dari kata 'memperhatikan dosen' mendadak menjadi seperti itu. Ia benci ini. Jika saja Lyon dan Juvia tidak bertemu, Lyon pasti tak akan menjadi seperti yang sekarang ini kan? Tanpa sadar, ia menggertakkan giginya dan menggenggam ballpoint sangat erat. Kalau saja ia punya hak, ia ingin sekali menyuruh Lyon berhenti memikirkan 'Gadis Kertas Desain' itu.

Lyon menatap tajam kertas yang saat ini sudah diisinya dengan tulisan tak beraturan. Tangannya masih memangku wajah ambigu yang saat ini masih tersirat banyak pikiran. Tangannya bergerak lagi, melingkari kata demi kata yang ia tulis dikertas itu.

 _Cuti Kuliah... Januari... Ishgar... Suara perempuan... Alasan Gray... Sikap anehnya..._ dan _Nama panggilan..._

Lyon mendesis. Dengan pelan ia menggumamkan apa yang tadi disebut Juvia. " _Uru.. Ur.. Ru.. Ulu.. U-_ " Lyon kontan tersentak. Matanya membelalak saat itu juga seakan sebuah kilatan baru saja menjalar dipikirannya. "Mungkin kah?" Gumamnya tak percaya. Ia menatapi kata demi kata yang ia tulis dikertas tadi. Memikirkan kembali penggalan kata itu dan tak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan selain apa yang baru saja terlintas dikepalanya.

Mendadak, suara dosen didepan sana membuyarkan segala pikirannya. "Sampai disini saja pertemuan kita hari ini. Selamat siang.." Ujar Jura-sensei yang membuat Lyon menggeser pandang menatap depan sana. Padahal rasanya Lyon baru saja duduk di bangku ini. Tapi, waktu mengalun cepat selama pikirannya fokus pada kertas coretan itu.

Jura-sensei berlalu keluar kelas setelah menyusun semua media ajarnya, diikuti beberapa mahasiswa yang juga meninggalkan kelas. Lyon dengan sigap mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengirimi pesan singkat ke seseorang sebelum sebuah siluet datang menghampirinya.

"Lyon.." Panggilnya tiba-tiba namun tak membuat Lyon mengerjap sama sekali. Pria itu bergegas menyusun peralatan kuliahnya dan menggeser kursi hendak berdiri. "Ayo ke kan.."

"Maaf Chelia. Aku buru-buru." Potong Lyon seraya berlalu.

Chelia tersentak. ia membulatkan matanya menatap kosong kursi yang baru saja di tinggalkan Lyon. Setelah sadar pria yang disapanya tadi benar-benar meninggalkannya, Chelia menggeser pandang memperhatikan Lyon yang kini baru saja keluar dari pintu besar disudut sana.

Chelia mendecak. "Ck. Pasti Juvia lagi!" Runtuknya kesal.

* * *

 **Sementara itu**

 **UC Gallery**

Juvia duduk sambil memilah-milah baju yang akan mereka distribusikan ke beberapa toko di Crocus, mengeceknya ulang, sampai menyusun-nyusunnya ke dalam kardus berlebel UC Gallery nan besar itu. Tak hanya dirinya, beberapa pegawai disana juga ikut membantu. Bahkan Meldy yang fokus ke daftar barang yang akan mereka distribusikan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Selama memilah-milah berbagai jenis baju, gaun, dan lain sebagainya ini, pikirannya masihlah berada pada penjelasan yang ia berikan pada Lyon pagi tadi. Reaksi Lyon membuatnya benar-benar penasaran. Walau Juvia bertanya 'Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?', Lyon hanya menjawabnya dengan kata 'Tidak' meski wajahnya benar-benar terlihat mencurigakan. Bagaimana tidak, ia kontan membelalak saat Juvia memberitahunya, dan ekspresinya seakan anugrah baru saja turun ke dalam dirinya. Menyebalkan.

Tapi, sejujurnya Juvia tak ingin mencurigai Lyon terlalu dalam. Toh ia juga benci jika sesuatu keluar dari mulut Lyon tentang Gray. Apalagi kalau pria ubanan itu sampai merendah-rendahkannya. Saat itu juga Juvia pasti akan menghajar Lyon habis-habisan.

Juvia menghela. Tapi, bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang mungkin disadari Lyon itu memang benar nyatanya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Aaaargh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan. _Kenapa juga aku memberitahunya pagi tadi? Ck. Kalau Lyon saja menyadari sesuatu, masa aku tidak bisa menyadarinya..._

Juvia sedikit menarik kasar bungkusan plastik baju yang saat ini baru saja ia ambil dari keranjang di kirinya dan kemudian berusaha berpikir keras.

 _Uru.. Ur.. Uru.. ru.._ Gumamnya dalam hati sambil bingung sendiri. _Ru.. eru.. Aaaargh, apa sih itu?_ Kesal Juvia. Kali ini beberapa orang sedikit meliriknya karna barusaja menarik setumpukan bungkus baju dengan kasar.

"Juvia.. kau semangat sekali. Kami juga membantu loh.." Ujar salah satu pegawai Meldy sambil terkikik lucu berbarengan dengan yang lain. Juvia tak menghiraukannya dan fokus menatapi tumpukan baju yang saat ini menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dengan pikiran yang pasti tak berada di baju-baju itu.

 _Oke.. kita mulai dari awal._ Pekik Juvia dalam hati sembari mulai berpikir keras kembali. _Uru.. ur.. ru.. erru.._ Ucap Juvia sambil memiringkan kepalanya. _rrru... ru.. ulu.. ul-u, lu.. lu?_ Spontan Juvia mengerjap. _Lu?_ Ulangnya lagi dengan jelas apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. _Lu? Lucy?_ Juvia benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang baru saja melintas di kepalanya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa kepalanya sampai berpikiran ke nama orang yang sudah jelas sangat di kenalnya itu. _Apa mungkin..._

"Juvia.." Panggil Meldy seraya menepuk bahu Juvia pelan. Gadis itu kontan tersentak hebat, bak listrik baru saja menyengatnya keras. Ia segera menggeser pandang melirik Meldy yang saat ini tengah membungkuk kearahnya. "Bantu aku bawa baju-baju itu keruanganku sekarang ya." Katanya tersenyum sambil menunjuk sekardus kecil baju dengan jempol kirinya. Juvia mengangguk-angguk dan segera bangkit mengukuti Meldy.

Selama dalam perjalan menuju ruangan Meldy, kepala Juvia masih dipenuhi satu kata yang membuat kepalanya makin terasa pusing. _Lu? Ck. Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran soal Lucy? Mana mungkin Gray-sama dan Lucy.. Aaaargh.. apa yang ku pikirkan?! Aku benar-benar mencurigai orang yang sangat ku cintai. Astagaaa.. Kau jahat sekali Juvia._

"Kau baik-baik saja, Juvia?" Tanya Meldy setelah merasakan ada yang aneh dengan 'tangan kanan'-nya hari ini. Juvia mengerjap, jelas saja sejak tadi pikirannya tak berada dalam UC Gallery sama sekali.

"Ba-Baik kok.. Meldy-san." Ucap Juvia terbata. Meldy mengernyitkan dahinya. Kelihatan sekali kalau Juvia berbohong begitu. Meldy menghela, mengabaikan rasa penasarannya dan segera mendorong pintu ruangannya.

"Baguslah." Ucap Meldy tersenyum seraya berjalan masuk. _Apa dia seperti ini gara-gara pertemuannya dengan Gray kemarin ya?_ Meldy diam-diam terus memperhatikan wajah Juvia sampai gadis itu meletakkan kardus baju keatas meja.

"Itu sisa penjualan kita bulan lalu." Ucap Meldy setelah menggeser pandang kembali menatap daftar di tangannya. "Sayang sekali model baju itu tidak terlalu di minati warga." Lanjutnya. "Mungkin, aku akan sedikit mengganti modelnya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Meldy yang membuat Juvia mengambil sebingkis baju itu dan memperhatikannya.

"Ini bagus." Ujar Juvia begitu menatap baju berwarna darkblue ditangannya. "Hanya saja, hiasannya terlalu mewah untuk baju yang akan di pakai sehari-hari ini, Meldy-san." Jelas Juvia yang membuat Meldy menggeser pandang kearahnya.

 _Haaah, andai kau bisa merancang seperti dulu. Aku pasti akan menyerahkan pekerjaan ini padamu._ Lirih Meldy. "Baiklah.. nanti akan aku coba perbaiki. Hihi." _Sensei, aku merasa seperti berada di depanmu saat ini._ Senyum Meldy.

Juvia meletakkan baju itu kembali kedalam kardus dan kemudian melirik Meldy. "Meldy-san.." Panggil Juvia membuat Meldy yang baru saja duduk di kursi-mejanya menatap gadis itu kembali. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Juvia ragu.

Meldy masih memancarkan senyuman hangat. "Tentu."

"Em.. Apa yang.. kau dan Gray-sama lakukan kemarin?" Tanya Juvia yang kontan membuat Meldy mengerjap. ia sama sekali tak menyangka Juvia akan bertanya seperti itu padanya.

Mendapati reaksi kaget dari Meldy membuat Juvia sedikit merasa tak enak pada atasannya itu. "Ma-maaf kalau tidak sopan. Tapi, kemarin aku dengar dari Nana-san kalau kau bertemu dengan clien mu, sementara yang kulihat kemarin malah kau menemui Gray-sama." Jelas Juvia. Meldy tak memungkiri keterkejutannya barusan. Juvia benar-benar seperti bisa melihat segalanya.

"Kalau ada sesuatu.., bisa kau beritahukan padaku, Meldy-san?" Tanya Juvia. Kali ini ia mengangkat wajahnya yang merunduk untuk menatap Meldy. "Gray-sama itu.. pacarku.." Lirih Juvia yang membuat sesuatu terasa mengguncang dada Meldy.

 _Apa yang harus ku jawab, Gray?_ Lirih Meldy seraya menggeser pandang kembali ke daftar baju dan menggigit ujung bibirnya.

"Aku memang bertemu dengan clien ku, Juvia." Jawab Meldy kemudian. "Setelah aku selesai berbincang dengan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja aku bertemu dengan Gray. Tak kusangka dia sudah kembali ke Crocus." Ujar Meldy dengan senyuman ambigu.

Juvia menatap Meldy datar. Bibirnya yang sempat terbuka mendengar jawaban Meldy barusan, ia tutup kembali. "Oh, begitu ya. Syukurlah." Hela Juvia seraya kembali menggeser pandang ke kardus baju. "Maaf sudah mencurigaimu, Meldy-san." Lanjutnya.

"Tak apa." Senyum Meldy sampai menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Juvia tersenyum menatap baju yang ia keluarkan satu persatu dari kardus itu. Sementara Meldy masih terus menatapnya tak tega. _Maafkan aku Juvia._ Ucap Meldy dalam hati sembari menggenggam erat papan daftar baju itu.

Mendadak, sebuah deringan singkat mengalun dari dalam tas Juvia. Suasana yang terasa mencengkram bagi Meldy pecah seketika ketika suara itu berhasil menyentak dirinya dan Juvia. Juvia berjalan menghampiri sofa tempat dimana tasnya tertidur dan kemudian merogoh ponsel yang berada didalamnya. Juvia sedikit terenyak, sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor seseorang yang sudah lama tak ia lihat muncul di depan layar ponselnya.

 _Juvia.. bisa kita bertemu di jembatan dekat taman kota jam tiga nanti? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu._

* * *

Lyon berlari tunggang langgang menuruni anak tangga gedung 4 milik jurusan Arsitektur di Fakultas Teknik ini. Ia tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh dan bahkan tak segan menepis siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Sampai akhirnya Lyon berada di lantai dasar gedung itu. Dengan sigap, ia membelokkan langkah keluar dari Fakultasnya ini. Mempercepat lari hingga ia bisa sampai ke halaman samping Auditorium yang tak jauh dari Fakultasnya dan Fakultas Ekonomi.

Setelah cukup lama berlari meniti kawasan UC yang sangat luas itu, Lyon tiba juga di halaman samping Auditorium yang tertutupi dinding putih yang menjulang tinggi dan pagar kawat yang membatasi gedung dengan kawasan luar.

Lyon mengatur napasnya. Ia sampai memegang lutut sanking lelah berlari hampir 1 km dari Fakultas Teknik. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terlihat seorang pria yang berdiri menyandar pada pagar kawat sana tengah menatap arah yang berlawanan dengan kedatangan Lyon dan rambutnya yang tersapu angin sayup.

Setelah cukup mengatur napas, Lyon mulai melangkah menghampiri pria itu. Suara langkahnya yang berhasil memijak salah satu ranting tipis di rerumputan membuat pria raven itu menggeser pandang menatapnya.

"Oh, sudah datang ya?" Lirihnya sembari menegakkan tubuh dan ikut berjalan menghampiri Lyon. "Untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini?" Tanya Gray sembari melemparkan tatapan dingin pada sepupunya.

"Gray.." Gerutu Lyon. Tangannya sudah terkepal kuat menampakkan urat yang menjalar tegang ke sisi lain telapak tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gray lagi. Ia bisa merasakan ada hal aneh pada sepupu bodohnya itu.

Lyon menggertak giginya, dengan langkah cepat, ia segera melayangkan pukulan kuat ke wajah dingin Gray yang saat ini benar-benar sangat dibencinya.

 _Brak!_ Tubuh Gray sampai menubruk pagar kawat akibat pukulan dahsyat barusan.

Gray kontan menajamkan alisnya, menyeka ujung bibir yang kini memar dan berdarah. Kemudian meludahkan darah ke bawah pagar itu.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Tatap tajam Gray pada Lyon. Lyon membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan mata yang bahkan lebih tajam dari milik Gray, seakan amarah benar-benar memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Ishgar?!" Tanya Lyon lantang pada wajah dingin nan tajam yang memang hanya milik sepupunya seorang.

"Fuh. Apa perlu aku jelaskan padamu?" Dengus Gray seraya tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Aku tanya! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI ISHGAR?!" Tanya Lyon memekik yang bahkan tak membuat wajah Gray memudarkan ekspresi khasnya itu.

"Kau sudah tahu, bukan?" Jawab Gray enteng yang kali ini berhasil menyulutkan kobaran api yang semakin besar didalam tubuh Lyon.

Lyon mendecak. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Gray akan menjawabnya seperti itu, seakan rasa bersalah benar-benar sudah mati didalam dirinya. Dan yang lebih membuat Lyon kesal, Gray sungguh tak menyangkal apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"Kau.." Geramnya sembari mengepalkan tangan kembali dan sekali lagi Lyon melayangkan pukulan keras ke wajah itu.

"Kau Menghianati Juvia, kan?!" Pekik Lyon yang hanya dibalas dengusan dan senyuman singkat dari Gray yang tengah kesakitan akan pukulan yang barusaja diterimanya. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Cuti kuliah.. Januari.. Ishgar.. Suara perempuan itu.. Nama panggilan yang di dengar Juvia..

Lyon kontan pitam saat ini.

"Dasar Brengsek!" Pekik Lyon seraya menarik kerah kemeja biru tua Gray.

"Kau juga sama brengseknya denganku." Ucap Gray dingin. "Kau mencariku selama ini karena Juvia, kan?" Lanjutnya. "Kau meneleponku sebulan lalu, hanya karena Juvia kan?" Tambahnya lagi. "Lalu setelah semua info yang kau dapatkan tentangku, kau sama sekali tak memberitahukannya pada Juvia, kan?"

Gray mendengus kesal. Rasanya ia juga ingin memukul Lyon karena telah menipunya sebulan lalu.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sampai menyakitanya selama berbulan-bulan seperti yang kau lakukan, sialan!" Kesal Lyon balik.

"Oooh, benarkah?" Alis Gray naik sebelah menatap wajah Lyon. "Aku bertaruh Juvia juga akan membencimu jika dia mengetahuinya." Senyum Gray dingin.

Tangan Lyon lagi-lagi terkepal erat. Seperti biasa Gray paling ahli dalam mempermainkannya.

"Setelah menyakitinya sebanyak itu, kau masih bisa tersenyum?! Aku benar-benar menyesal merelakannya padamu!" Kesal Lyon seraya menghempaskan tubuh Gray ke pagar kawat dibelakang.

"Kalau kau menyesal, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja pada Juvia betapa brengseknya pacar kesayangannya ini?" Ujar Gray yang lagi-lagi membuat Lyon terbakar amarah. Lyon menarik kembali kerah baju itu dan berniat melayangkan pukulannya kembali ke wajah Gray sebelum sebuah telapak tangan menangkap kepalan itu.

"Juvia sangat mencintaimu! Dia sampai datang sejauh ini hanya untuk mencarimu! Dia tak peduli apapun yang didapatnya jika ia bertemu denganmu! Dia tidak peduli meski kau sudah berkali-kali menyakitinya! Dia tetap mencintaimu! Dan kau.." Gerutu Lyon.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi." Jawab Gray enteng. Wajahnya sudah tak menajam menatap Lyon, tetapi masih dalam keadaan dingin yang mencengkram. Lyon tersentak. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan melepaskan cengkraman kerah kemeja Gray.

" _Dia_ membutuhkanku. Makanya aku pergi dengan _dia,_ meninggalkan Juvia." Jelasnya. Lyon masih menatap wajah Gray tak percaya. "Juvia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Juvia tidak serapuh saat aku meninggalkannya di Magnolia dua setengah tahun lalu. Lagipula Ibunya juga sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Jadi aku tak perlu berada disamp-"

 _BRAK!_ Lyon kembali memukulnya lebih keras. Dadanya memburu. Amarah sudah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Pukulan barusan bahkan sangat terasa berbeda dengan yang diterima Gray sebelumnya. Bahkan tubuh Gray sampai terpelanting menabrak pagar kawat dan mendarat ke rerumputan.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Juvia, ha?!" Pekik Lyon tak terima. Mendengar Gray berkata soal Ibu Juvia, Lyon jadi teringat dengan perkataan gadis itu.

" _ **Gray-sama tidak tahu kalau ibu sudah meninggal."**_

"Ck! Kau memang bodoh!" Runtuk Lyon seraya menatap tajam wajah dingin itu yang kembali menyeka darah diujung bibir.

"Setidaknya, aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu sekarang!" Seru Lyon sembari membalikkan langkah kakinya. "Jadi jangan menyesal bila aku merebut Juvia dari tanganmu mulai detik ini!" Lanjutnya seraya melirik Gray yang masih terduduk dirumput, dari ujung bahunya. Angin kembali berdesir, menyambut kepergian Lyon, menghempaskan kedua surai berlawanan warna itu, rumput, dan pohon disekitarnya.

Gray menatap punggung Lyon makin dingin, bibirnya tersungging senyuman kecil, dan kemudian ia mendengus lucu.

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau."

* * *

 **Pukul 15.10, Jembatan di Sebelah Taman Kota**

Juvia menyangga kedua tangan ditepi jembatan sembari menggenggam ponsel dan menatap air pancur yang tak jauh berdiri dari pandangan matanya. Sejak mengirimi Juvia pesan tadi, Gray sama sekali belum memberikan kabar lagi. Pesan itu seperti pesan pertama dan terakhir yang dikirim Gray pada Juvia. Sudah lebih dari 7 menit gadis itu menunggu kedatangannya disini, tapi tanda-tanda kehadiran Gray belum juga terlihat.

Tapi, yang menyulut pikiran Juvia saat ini bukanlah lamanya ia menanti kedatangan Gray, melainkan isi pesan yang dua jam lalu dikirimnya. Kalimat terakhir dari pesan itu masih terbayang-bayang di kepala Juvia. _**Ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu**_ **.** Juvia menghela, sejujurnya ia sangat penasaran apa yang akan dibicarakan Gray nanti dengannya. Tapi pertemuan ini sepertinya sangat menguntungkan untuk Juvia. Karena ia juga memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia bicarakan secara jelas dengan pria itu. Setidaknya, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya selama ini.

Ya, semoga kali ini Juvia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya dengan jelas. _Asalkan apa yang mau Gray-sama bicarakan tidak membuat semua ini menjadi semakin rumit._ Lirihnya dalam tunduk.

Hingga beberapa menit ke depan terasa langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Juvia.." Panggil orang itu yang kontan membuat Juvia menoleh. Tak salah lagi.

"Gray-sa.." Juvia segera membungkam mulutnya begitu mendapati wajah aneh dari orang yang perlahan berjalan makin mendekat dengan dirinya. Bahkan rasa penasaran dan niatnya untuk meminta semua penjelasan dari Gray mendadak lenyap begitu saja. Matanya membelalak begitu berhasil melihat dengan jelas memaran aneh pada pipi kiri Gray yang kemarin masih terlihat baik-baik saja itu.

"W-Wajahmu kenapa Gray-sama?" Tanya Juvia begitu Gray menghentikan langkah tepat didepannya. Gray mengelus pipinya sedikit. Rasa sakit akibat tiga tonjokan maut dari Lyon nyaris saja membuatnya kehilangan salah satu gigi. Hal itu membuat Gray tak henti-hentinya meruntuki sepupu terkutuknya itu dengan makian kasar. _Sialan. Aku jadi susah berbicara sekarang._

Wajah Juvia langsung berubah panik. "Apa yang terjadi, Gray-sama?" Tanyanya lagi seraya mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menyentuh kedua pipi Gray.

"Agh." Rintih Gray saat tangan Juvia mendarat di pipi memarnya itu.

"Maaf." Seru Juvia khawatir. "Ya ampun, kenapa bisa sampai memar parah begini?"

Gray mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terus-terusan muncul dari bibir Juvia. "A-Aku hanya terjatuh dari tangga tadi." Jawab Gray yang jelas berbohong.

Juvia tersentak. Ia tak sepolos itu sampai harus mempercayai apa yang baru saja di katakan Gray. Tapi dari wajah itu, Gray benar-benar terlihat enggan membicarakan hal yang mungkin saja memalukan baginya.

"Kenapa bisa sampai separah ini? Hati-hati dong Gray-sama.." Ucap Juvia makin khawatir. Gray tersenyum, walau sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Juvia. Tapi memang gadis berambut gelombang laut itu tak pernah merubah sifatnya sama sekali.

"Iya.." Balasnya lembut sembari mengenggam tangan Juvia yang berada di pipinya yang tidak memar. Memejamkan mata dan mengelus lembut tangan itu di pipinya.

Juvia terenyak. Semburat tipis muncul begitu saja di wajahnya. Sementara Gray masih menutup mata meski perlahan seluruh tubuh Juvia terasa semakin memanas.

 _Kau berhutang padaku Lyon. Kalau saja Juvia tahu pipiku memar karena pukulanmu, dia pasti akan marah besar padamu._ Lirih Gray dalam hati sembari mendengus.

"Gray-sama.." Panggil Juvia akhirnya. Sejujurnya ia tak mau berlama-lama merasakan hawa panas yang terus-menerus mengalir disekujur tubuhnya akibat perilaku ini, karena yang lebih utama sekarang adalah mengobati pipi itu. Gray membuka matanya dan menatap Juvia tak berekspresi. "Ikut aku. Ayo kita obati pipimu." Lanjut Juvia seraya menggeser langkah hendak membawa Gray meninggalkan jembatan.

"Tidak perlu." Sanggah Gray sembari menahan Juvia dengan genggaman tangannya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya masih dalam senyuman.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Juvia begitu menoleh.

Gray mengangguk mantap membalasnya. Juvia hanya bisa menghela dan membalikkan tubuh kembali berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Maaf mengganggu jam kerjamu, Juvia." Ucap Gray seraya melepaskan tangannya. "Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Hm. Tidak apa-apa. Kau juga sudah bilang begitu dipesan tadi." Balas Juvia sembari merunduk. Ia sedikit menekan kulit ujung jempolnya dengan kuku jari telunjuk begitu merasakan atmosfer diantara mereka mendadak berubah.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu sejak Desember tahun lalu." Ujar Gray yang membuat Juvia membelalak. Bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri saat itu juga seakan udara dingin baru saja menghantam tubuhnya. Entah kenapa sekarang Juvia merasa sangat takut. Takut kalau Gray akan..

"Juvia maaf aku menghilang selama ini." Aku Gray yang membuat perasaan didada Juvia terus menerus mengalun tak menentu. "Seharusnya, aku menyampaikan ini padamu sebelum aku berangkat ke Ishgar waktu itu.. Tapi aku rasa kita harus.."

"Gray-sama!" Potong Juvia lantang membuat Gray langsung membungkam mulutnya. Airmata mendadak menetes dari pelipis gadis berambut biru laut didepan Gray itu. Matanya merah, berkaca-kaca seakan rasa sakit tergambar jelas dimatanya.

"A-Aku percaya padamu." Ujar Juvia. Air kembali menetes mulus ke pipinya membuat Gray makin membungkam mulut dan terperangah menatap wajah itu. "Selama ini, selama ini aku selalu percaya padamu.. Selalu.. Walau kau pergi aku tetap percaya padamu." Makin deras air mata itu menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Walau mereka selalu membicarakan hal buruk tentang dirimu, aku selalu percaya padamu. Sedikit pun aku tidak pernah meragukanmu... Jadi aku mohon, apapun yang terjadi padamu saat ini, kumohon Gray-sama.. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.." Ucap Juvia. Bahkan ia tak bisa melihat wajah Gray dengan jelas akibat genangan air matanya.

Tubuh Gray bergemuruh. Sesuatu mendadak menyentil relung hatinya sampai ia tak tahu harus menjawab perkataan Juvia seperti apa. Tanpa sadar, tangan Gray bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk membawa gadis itu masuk kedalam dekapannya. Memeluk gadis itu erat seakan air mata Juvia juga bagian dari rasa sakitnya.

"Maaf Juvia.. Maaf.." Ucap Gray lirih sembari menenggelamkan wajah ke surai biru laut itu.

* * *

 **UC Gallery, Pukul 19.30**

Hujan lebat yang mengguyur kota Crocus selama tiga jam lebih tadi baru saja berhenti semenit lalu. Hal itu membuat seluruh perancang busana UC Gallery menghela napas lega. Pasalnya mereka kedapatan merancang busana untuk pergelaran Theater yang akan dibawakan para mahasiswa Fakultas Budaya dan Sastra dua hari lagi. Lantaran hujan tak henti-henti turun, mereka mengurungkan niat untuk membawa beberapa penggal gaun, baju, jas, aksesoris dan lain sebagainya ke Auditorium UC yang cukup jauh dari sini. Maka dari itu, tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu hujan berhenti.

Dan sekarang, langit benar-benar sudah tidak meneteskan cairan-cairan sejuk itu. Membuat kali ini semua orang sibuk bergegas menyiapkan peralatan untuk bergerak menuju Auditorium. Termasuk Juvia yang saat ini tengah menatap masam Meldy yang lagi-lagi heboh tak menentu didepannya. Tapi Juvia sudah tak ambil pusing akan hal itu, sudah biasa, sangat biasa. Ia menghela sembari mengambil sekotak gaun diatas meja dan berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya menuju Auditorium. Daripada melihat Meldy mondar-mandir tak menentu, lebih baik ia membantu para pegawai yang lain.

Begitu melewati pintu utama UC Gallery, mendadak sebuah suara membuat Juvia tersentak.

"Masih lama ya?" Ujar suara yang mengagetkan itu. Tubuh Juvia bergetar bak mendengar suara malaikat maut. Dengan segera ia menggeser pandang dan mendapati Lyon tengah berdiri tepat disamping pintu.

"Yo!" Sapanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pekik Juvia.

"Menunggumu." Jawabnya ringan.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku sibuk hari ini. Jadi kau pulang duluan saja." Juvia masih membalas suara Lyon dengan pekikan hebat.

"Hujan. Bagaimana mau pulang?" Jawabnya enteng lagi.

"Alasan! Hujannya 'kan turun jam empat tadi. Kau bilang hari ini perkuliahanmu selesai jam tiga! Lagipula kau 'kan naik mobil, bodoh?" Kesal Juvia. Ia tak enak hati melihat Lyon selalu menunggunya seperti ini.

"Aku sudah disini, jadi mau bagaimana lagi?" Tanyanya ketus yang membuat kepala Juvia seakan di hantam empat kerut siku. Sementara tanpa sadar, beberapa pegawai UC Gallery yang berjalan bersamanya menatap mereka bergantian.

"Ck. Terserah. Tunggu saja disini. Aku mau mengantar kostum ini dulu ke Auditorium." Ucap Juvia mengalah seraya kembali melangkah. "Oh ya.." Kerjap Juvia seraya menolehkan kepala kembali ke Lyon. "Jangan menganggu ataupun Mengikutiku!" Lanjutnya begitu sadar barusan Lyon hampir melangkahkan kaki untuk mengikuti dirinya.

"Dasar.." Gumam Juvia kesal seraya berjalan menjauhi UC Gallery.

"Hihi. Pacarnya Juvia-san baik sekali ya." Kata salah satu staff yang ikut berjalan disebelahnya diiringi dengan anggukan dari beberapa orang yang lain. Juvia tersentak dan segera melemparkan pandang ke beberapa orang itu.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" Timpal Juvia kesal. Selalu saja mereka beranggapan begitu dan ujung-ujungnya selalu tertawa melihat reaksi sanggahan Juvia. _Menyebalkan._

 _Pacarku itu kan.. Gray-sa.._ Mendadak Juvia membungkam lirihan hatinya sendiri. Mengucapkan nama Gray membuatnya kembali memutar ingatan di Jembatan Taman Kota jam tiga tadi. Juvia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan membayangkan nanar kejadian itu.

" **Tapi aku rasa kita harus.."**

Juvia mendecak setiap kali kalimat terpotong yang diucapkan Gray tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya. Wajah, hawa sekitar dan kata-katanya itu terasa sangat mencengkram diri Juvia, seakan Gray akan memuutuskannya saat itu juga. Dan itu benar-benar membuat dada Juvia sangat sakit. Juvia menarik napas singkat, menggigit ujung bibir sembari meremat erat bajunya didepan dada. Menahan rasa sakit yang sangat mengilukan dadanya ini. Meski akhirnya Gray malah memeluknya dan tak jadi melanjutkan kata-kata, tapi tetap saja Juvia tak bisa melupakan hal itu. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak bisa mengerti Gray yang sekarang.

 _Apa sikap Gray-sama ini ada hubungannya dengan nama panggilan itu? Apa dia menghia- . . Aaaargh, apa yang kau pikirkan Juvia?!_ Kesalnya sendiri dalam hati. _Tapi nama panggilan itu.., Lu? Siapa Lu? Lucy kah? Ck. Mana mungkin. Bahkan dia yang memberitahuku kalau Gray-sama sudah kembali ke Crocus._ Juvia kontan mengerjap. _Tunggu! Dia tahu Gray-sama kembali?! Apa jangan-jangan memang.._

Mendadak pikiran Juvia kembali melayang ke masa SMA dulu. Dulu, tepat empat tahun lalu, bukankah Gray pernah menyukai Lucy? Mata Juvia membelalak saat ia kembali mengingat hal itu. Perlahan suara Gray di SMA dulu dapat kembali terdengar ditelinganya.

" **Lu, kau melihat Natsu?"**

" **Apa Erza ada mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Lu? Ya, yang bersifat pribadi mungkin?"**

" **Juvia, kau melihat dimana Lu sekarang?"**

" **Lu, kau kemana saja?!"**

" **Lu.."**

" **Lu.."**

" **Lu.."**

Pikiran Juvia berputar-putar saat mendengar ngiangan suara Gray yang tak berhenti mengalun deras di telinganya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Rasa takut sungguh menjalar hebat di dalam dadanya. Bahkan sampai ia tak sadar, kalau mereka sudah berada di aula besar Crocus ini, menyerahkan kostum itu dan Juvia tak bergeming sama sekali. Ia masih berada dalam permainan pikirannya sendiri.

 _Mungkinkah?_ Seluruh tubuh Juvia berdesir.

" **Aku pergi ya.. Jangan menangis Juvia.. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."**

Suara Gray-sama saat sebelum keberangkatannya ke Crocus di Stasiun Magnolia saat itu kembali terngiang menimpah semuanya. Setelah meletakkan kardus didepan meja peralatan Theater, Juvia dengan sigap mengambil langkah mundur dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan meski beberapa orang sempat memanggil namanya kebingungan.

" **Aku tidak akan menghianatimu. Aku janji. Aku sayang padamu."**

Tes! Kali ini airmata mengalir kembali kedepan wajah cantiknya. Ia berlari tunggang langgang melewati koridor penghubung aula itu dengan ruangan lebar menuju pintu utama Auditorium.

" **Kau percaya padaku 'kan, Juvia..?"**

Hati Juvia mengilu sekarang.

 _Bohong kan? Apa yang ku pikirkan?! Pasti bohong! Tidak mungkin! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak Tidak! Tidak mungkin Lucy dan Gray-sama.._ Mendadak Juvia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersentak begitu mendapati siluet yang berada didepan pintu sana terekam jelas dipengelihatannya. Entah kenapa, Juvia dengan segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik dinding rungan. Sedikit mengintip-memastikan apa yang tengah dilihatnya tadi memang hanya kebohongan. Tapi, perlahan siluet itu tampak semakin jelas. Dan apa yang ditangkapnya tadi benar-benar tidak salah. Itu... Gray-sama? Rambutnya, bajunya, celananya masih sama seperti yang tadi ia temui. Hal itu benar-benar membuktikan bahwa itu memang benar Gray-sama. Dan sesosok yang yang kini berada dipelukan tangannya itu... Seorang gadis.. Gadis? Berambut pirang? Berpita satu biru? Lucy?

Mata Juvia membelalak sepenuhnya sekarang.

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Hai Minna~  
Hohoho, baguslah kemarin semuanya pada kesal sama Gray, bukan sama diriku hohohohooho *tawa Nista.. semoga chap kali ini juga bikin reader kesal #Plak! Ditimpuk sendal. :v wkwkwkw  
Oh ya, Soal jawaban tentang _dia_ yang kemarin aku sebutkan, sepertinya bisa kalian liat di chap sebelas ya? Gak enak kalau aku yang jawab. Haahaha, jadi biarkanlah fic yang menjawabnya :v #smirk.  
Oke, sesuai janji kemarin, ini dia 2 chapter hadiah dariku.. selamat membaca~


	11. Menghianati

**~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-Lewat Telepon-**

Chapter 11 : Menghianati?

* * *

Juvia memangku dagu, menatap tetesan air hujan yang mengalir dikaca mobil Lyon, samar-samar dari kegelapan malam luar sana tampak pepohonan yang bergerak mundur berlawanan dengan dirinya, dan perlahan bayangan kusut wajahnya itu tampak dari kaca mobil yang sisi dalamnya sedikit berembun. Juvia tak banyak mengangkat suara setelah kembali dari Auditorium UC. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan Lyon yang kembali menyapanya di depan pintu UC Gallery sambil mengigit setusuk sosis bakar. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Lyon terperangah.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, laki-laki berambut ubanan itu masih saja mencuri celah untuk meliriknya. Sesekali setelah jalanan didepan sana sepi, Lyon menggeser pandang kembali memperhatikan wajah gadis di sebelahnya yang bahkan lebih kusut dari kemarin. Meski sama-sama enggan bersuara, tapi Juvia kali ini tampak benar-benar berbeda. Saat Lyon pertama kali melihat Juvia menghampirinya di parkiran kemarin, gadis itu masih sempat mengomel dan mengeluarkan kesah hatinya. Tapi kini, dia bahkan tak berdeham, menghela apalagi membuka mulut. Itu benar-benar membuat Lyon sangat khawatir.

Terlebih, hari ini hati Lyon benar-benar sangat sakit mendengar jawaban Gray di halaman samping Auditorium tadi. Kalau saja ia bisa membalikkan waktu, ia ingin kembali ke masa SMA dan tak pernah merelakan gadis yang sangat dicintainya hanya untuk sepupu brengsek itu.

Kemudian Lyon menghela. Ia tak tahan jika terus menerus melihat Juvia berdiam diri memendam sesuatu yang mungkin menyakiti hatinya seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lyon akhirnya.

Tak seperti kemarin, Juvia kali ini menjawab Lyon dengan dehaman singkat. "Hm."

Jelas wajah dan dehaman pengganti 'ya' yang keluar dari mulut Juvia berlawan. Hal itu membuat Lyon kembali menghela.

"Ekspresi kusut begitu kau bilang baik? Haaah, ceritalah.. ada apa?" Timpal Lyon sedikit kesal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Juvia ketus, datar dan Lyon tak mengerti buruk atau sangat buruk kah nada suara gadis itu barusan.

Lyon menggaruk kepalanya kuat. Bukan karna gatal, melainkan ia tak tahu lagi harus membalas perkataan gadis itu seperti apa.

"Aku tahu kau bohong, Juvia.." Ujar Lyon setelah menurunkan tangannya kembali ke setir. "Apa kau begini karena Gray lagi?" Tanya Lyon. Terdengar sedikit gertakkan dari giginya. _Apalagi yang dibuat si bodoh itu?_ "Kau bertemu dengannya hari ini kan?" Tebak Lyon yang kali ini mendapat sedikit lirikan dari Juvia.

"Hm." Balasnya. Lyon sedikit mengerjap. Tidak seperti biasanya gadis itu akan mengomel dengan kalimat 'Darimana kau tahu' atau 'Kau sok tahu' atau mungkin saja 'Kau menyebalkan'. Tapi kali ini ia malah mengakuinya! Benar-benar gawat keadaan Juvia sekarang.

"Aku juga bertemu dengannya hari ini." Kata Lyon. Juvia tersentak dalam diam mendengar hal itu. Ia menggeser pandang menatap Lyon, mencoba mencari celah kebohongan dari onyx mata itu. Tapi Lyon benar-benar terlihat serius.

Akhirnya Juvia menghela juga. "Kau sudah tahu semuanya kan?" Terka Juvia yang membuat Lyon sedikit menautkan alisnya. "Soal nama panggilan yang aku katakan tadi pagi.." Lanjut Juvia begitu menangkap keheningan dari mulut Lyon.

Lyon tak mengelak akan hal itu. Tapi ia sungguh tak mau meng-iya-kan hal itu, takut Juvia memaksanya membongkar segalanya dengan paksa. Lyon tahu, sikap gadis itu seperti apa. Dimatanya hanya Gray yang benar. Maka dari itu, Lyon takut Juvia tak akan percaya jika dia yang mengatakannya.

"Aku juga sudah tahu." Kata Juvia yang membuat Lyon tersentak hebat. Bahkan mobil yang dikendarinya nyaris menabrak belakang mobil orang lain.

Begitu berhasil menenangkan genggaman setirnya, Lyon buru-buru menggeser manik mata melirik gadis itu kembali. _Pantas saja wajahnya kusut sekali._

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Lyon tak percaya. Lyon bisa melihat ujung jemari gadis yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan didalam mantel bergetar sedikit. Pastinya hal itu sakit sekali.

Juvia tak mengangguk. "Gray-sama menghianatiku, bukan?" Ucapnya datar. Lyon sungguh tersentak sekarang. Bibir Juvia bahkan sampai bergetar mengucapkan hal itu. _Sialan kau Gray!_

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Lyon ragu.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri." Ujar Juvia. Lyon membelalakkan matanya sangat lebar. _Juvia melihat Gray bersama.._

"Dia berpelukan dengan Lucy didepan Auditorium tadi." Lanjut Juvia yang membuat Lyon terperangah. _Lucy?_

Bibir gadis itu benar-benar bergetar sekarang. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahuku pagi tadi, ha' Lyon? Kenapa kau membiarkanku melihat mereka berdua begitu! Sakit sekali rasanya, kau tahu!" Kali ini air mata membanjir dipelipisnya. Lyon terkejut. _Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa jadi Lucy?_

"Kau jahat sekali, Lyon! Jelas-jelas kau sudah mengetahuinya pagi tadi bukan?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku?!" Lyon benar-benar membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia sampai menepikan mobil dan menatap gadis itu dalam. Sungguh melihat Juvia menangis seperti ini membuat dada Lyon terasa tercabik-cabik.

"Lucy? Kenapa kau berpikir itu Lucy?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?!" Pekik Juvia lantang. Air mata mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. "Nama panggilan yang ku dengar itu 'Lu' kan? Lu.. Lucy!" Seru Juvia. Lyon benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan penjelasan Juvia barusan. _Cih.._

"Iya. Mungkin saja itu 'Lu'.." Balas Lyon. _Aduuh, pantas saja Juvia berpikir kesana, dia kan tidak mengenal..._ "Tapi bisa saja kan itu 'Lu' yang lain. Kau tidak boleh menuduh orang sembarang, Juvia!" Seru Lyon. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat wajah Juvia.

"Aku tidak menuduhnya!" Pekik Juvia. "Itu sungguh-sungguh Lucy." Ujar Juvia seraya menundukkan kepala seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku benar-benar melihat Gray-sama memeluk Lucy didepan Auditorium tadi!" Ucap Juvia memekik. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lyon tajam. Lyon terenyak melihat mata Juvia yang sekarang menjadi kelemahannya. Tapi apa yang disampaikan Juvia ini benar-benar tak bisa diterima nalarnya.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat Juvia..." Ujar Lyon menenangkan. Yah, ia pun mencoba menyangkal pikiran buruknya tentang Gray lagi. Sudah cukup Gray mendapatkan pukulan hari ini, masih ada hari esok, yang pasti tangan Lyon sangat gatal sekarang.

"Salah?" Timpal Juvia tak terima. "Aku sangat mengenal Gray-sama! Tadi jelas-jelas orang itu berambut raven, berkemeja biru, dan bercelana jeans hitam! Apa itu bukan Gray-sama? Kau bertemu dengannya hari ini 'kan?!" Suara Juvia memenuhi mobil sekarang.

 _Ah, itu benar Gray._ Masam Lyon. Sumpah! kalau saja sampai, ia ingin melayangkan pukulan sekarang juga. Tapi, Tunggu dulu...

"Bisa saja gadis yang kau lihat bukan Lucy?" Ujar Lyon menyangkal lagi.

"Siapa lagi gadis di UC yang suka menguncir sebagian rambut kuningnya dengan pita biru begitu, ha?" Kesal Juvia.

 _Ck. Oke, aku akui itu Lucy.._ "Tapi.. argh, Juvia.. tenangkan dulu dirimu."

"Mana bisa aku tenang, Lyon! Hatiku sakit sekali sekarang! Tega sekali si Lucy iblis itu merebut Gray-sama dariku!" Pekiknya kesal.

 _Lah.. dia malah menyalahkan Lucy. Enak sekali hidupmu, Gray brengsek!_ "Sudah kubilang jangan menuduh Lucy dulu." _Haaah, dasar Juvia. Apa ku bilang langsung saja ya kalau bukan Lucy orangnya.._

"Aku tidak menuduh! Aaaarrgh Lyon... menceritakannya padamu membuat hatiku makin sakit." Teriak Juvia.

"Maaf.. maaf.." Lyon menghela masam. _Perempuan patah hati memang mengerihkan._ Runtuknya.

"Tadi aku benar-benar melihat mereka berpelukan.." Lirih Juvia. Ia masih saja menangis keras.

"Tapi Juvia.. Gray dan Lucy 'kan tidak mungkin.."

"Mungkin!" Potong Juvia memekik. "Gray-sama pernah menyukai Lucy waktu SMA." Serunya lantang. Lyon menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia baru tahu soal itu, tapi itu kan hanya masa lalu. Mana mungkin Gray masih menyukainya, ia bisa saja mati ditangan Natsu.

"Itu kan sudah lama sekali sebelum Gray dan kau pacaran, lagipula mana mungkin itu Lucy.. selama ini dia di Crocus dan Gray selama ini di Ishgar, jadi rasanya aneh kalau Gray menghianatimu bersama Lucy kan? Sama-sama jauh seperti kalian juga." Jelasnya.

"Kenapa kau malah membela Lucy iblis itu?" Pekik Juvia kesal.

"Hei, aku tidak membela siapapun disini. Haaah.." _Jelas-jelas ini semua salah paham. Lagian kenapa pula kau bisa sampai memeluk Lucy, Gray bangsat!?_

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Lucy memang iblis. Dia merebut Gray-sama dariku. Aaaaa.. tapi aku tidak heran soal itu, Gray-sama kan tampan, jadi pasti banyak yang menyukainya. Aaargh, tapi kenapa sebagian hati ku tidak percaya soal ini?!" Gumam Juvia sambil berteriak sendiri.

"Ah, aku saranin kau mengikuti hatimu yang itu." Saran Lyon masam. Juvia dengan sigap melempar deathglare kearahnya.

"Tidak sudi!"

"Iya.. iya.." Lyon malah kesal sekarang. "Sudah tenanglah.. Kita akan tanya langsung pada orangnya besok." Ujar Lyon seraya kembali menjalankan mobilnya. _Cih. Aku juga penasaran jadinya... Argh, aku juga masih tak menyangka Gray menghianati Juvia dengan si gadis cerewet itu.. nanti aku tanyakan saja._

Juvia mengangguk-angguk sambil menyeruput cairan hidungnya dan sedikit menyeka mata.

"Jadi, kau mau pulang kemana?" Tanya Lyon datar.

"Tentu saja kerumahmu! Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian di apartemen dalam keadaan begini?"

 _Ugh.._ "Iya.. iya.."

* * *

 **Sementara itu di UC Gallery**

"Aku gagal memutuskannya.." Keluh Gray seraya merebahkan diri ke sofa ruangan Meldy.

Meldy yang tengah sibuk mendata daftar baju yang barusaja ia distribusikan menoleh sedikit kearahnya. "Hn? Sulit ya?" Tanya Meldy begitu menangkap ekspresi yang tidak biasa dari wajah dingin itu. "Tapi, wajar saja sih, kalian sudah lama sekali pacaran." Lanjut Meldy seraya membenarkan kacamatanya dan lanjut menulis.

"Tidak juga.." Gumam Gray.

Meldy tak menghiraukan lirikan Gray barusan.

"Lalu, kenapa gagal?" Tanyanya.

"Tadi dia menangis. Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya." Jawab Gray enteng yang kali ini mendapat tolehan kaget lagi dari Meldy.

* * *

 **Pukul 22.04**

Kamar Lyon terlihat gelap seperti biasa. Hanya lampu kamar tidur, cahaya dari komputer dan ponselnya yang menerangi ruangan. Sudah dua malam ini, Hani tidak tidur bersamanya, membuat kamar sedikit terasa sunyi dari suara eongan yang selalu menemaninya begadang ataupun bermain game. Tapi, Lyon tak ambil pusing. Toh, Hani sedang berada didalam pelukan Juvia yang mungkin saja bisa mengantikan dirinya untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Meski sekarang Juvia telah tertidur pulas, tapi wajahnya yang sempat dilihat Lyon lima menit lalu, benar-benar terlihat bengkak, sembab dan merah. Hal itu membuat Lyon menghela seraya menggaruk kepalanya. Tapi tak apa karena Juvia sudah berhenti menangis sekarang.

Saat ini, Lyon terlihat tengah duduk didepan meja komputernya. Meletakkan tangan kiri sejajar keyboard sementara tangan tangan sibuk meng-scroll layar komputer dengan mouse. Jarang sekali melihat laki-laki itu mem-browsing trending topic yang tengah beredar di negaranya dan bahkan mungkin di Ishgar. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk mencari jawaban atas rasa penasarannya. Dan ketika apa yang tengah dicarinya ia temukan, Lyon menatap lekat layar komputer itu dengan datar sementara tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk memegang mouse kali ini berubah memangku wajah.

 _Bingo!_ Lirihnya dalam hati begitu menatap foto model cantik yang sudah dikenalnya sejak taman kanak-kanak.

Dan satu kalimat yang menjadi fokus utamanya saat ini.

 _ **Sedang melakukan pemotretan di Ishgar sejak Januari lalu**_

Lyon mendecak dan ia segera meraih ponsel yang tertidur tak jauh darinya. _Sekarang, tinggal menguhubungimu..._

* * *

 **Keesokan paginya..**

Lyon melirik jam tangan putih ditangan kirinya. Masih pukul 9 pagi, dan saat ini ia sedang tidak ada kelas. Untuk memastikan semuanya, ia meminta Meldy untuk mengizinkanya membawa Juvia keluar sebentar menemui seseorang yang sudah habis dituduh Juvia kemarin malam. Hingga saat ini Juvia masih saja meruntuk seseorang itu dengan kasar. Lyon yang tak jauh berdiri darinya sedikit menghela melihat wajah yang kusut-kesal tak menentu itu.

Tak lama menunggu di taman sebelah gedung serbaguna ini, akhirnya dua pasang mahasiswa UC terlihat berjalan kearah mereka. Tentu saja pasangan mahasiswa yang sudah mereka kenal sejak SMA. Yang mempunyai kepribadian sama-sama berisiknya dan yang mempunyai rambut yang sama-sama cerahnya.

"Yo, Lyon!" Sapa suara baritone dari laki-laki berambut pink salmon yang saat ini tengah mengangkat sebelah tangan sembari berjalan kearahnya.

Lyon sedikit mengerjap dan tersenyum menatap kedatangan pemuda itu. "Yo! Lama tak bertemu." Balas Lyon. Disusul dengan suara cempreng seorang gadis yang tengah mengeluh disebelah Natsu.

"Mau apa sih pagi-pagi? Aku kabur latihan theater nih!" Keluhnya kesal. Pasalnya pagi-pagi buta tadi Lyon sudah menelepon Lucy untuk datang menemuinya perihal urusan penting dan Natsu juga mendapatkan reaksi yang sama. Semua ini Lyon lakukan hanya untuk membuat Juvia berhenti menuduh macam-macam.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu kalian." Digik Lyon begitu menyadari ada aura hitam pekat tengah merambat dibelakangnya.

Lucy dan Natsu serempak mengangkat alis dan mengintip sedikit seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Lyon itu.

"Ah.. Juvia." "Juvia?" Ucap Lucy dan Natsu serempak.

Tapi mendadak, Juvia langsung terbang ke arah Lucy dan menatap tajam gadis itu dengan mata merah berlingan air mata miliknya. Hal itu kontan membuat Lucy menjauhkan sedikit wajah menatap kaget Juvia dan mengangkat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau merebut Gray-sama dariku!" Pekiknya lantang yang membuat Lucy, Natsu dan bahkan Lyon mengerjap kaget.

"E-Err.. Juvia.. jangan seperti itu." Gumam Lyon dari belakang sana.

"A-A-A-Apa maksudmu Juvia? M-Merebut bagaimana?" Kaget Lucy terbata karna benar-benar takut melihat wajah bak iblis didepannya sekarang. Sementara Natsu terus memandangi mereka dengan kerjapan mata bergantian.

"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh! Dasar rival cinta brengsek Juvia!" Pekik Juvia lagi yang makin membuat Lucy heran.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu.. sungguh!" Seru Lucy. "Ly-Lyon.. apa yang terjadi?" Intip Lucy seraya menatap Lyon yang tengah berdigik dibelakang sana.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu! Jangan mengalihkan pandangan ke orang lain!" Teriak Juvia dahsyat.

" _Hai'_!" Spontan Lucy kembali menatapnya.

"Kembalikan Gray-sama padaku! Tega sekali kau, Lucy Iblis Heartfilia!" Pekik Juvia seraya meneteskan satu persatu air matanya.

"I-Iblis?" Digik Lucy tak terima namanya ditambah seperti. "Hei, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengambil Gray dari.."

"Jangan berbohong!" Pekik Juvia lantang lagi. "Teganya kau..." Gerutu Juvia dengan wajah putus asanya.

"Sungguh Juvia.. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" Seru Lucy.

"Berhenti berlagak bodoh!" Kali ini suara Juvia berhasil membuat Lucy tutup mata sanking derasnya. "Jangan kau kira aku tidak melihatmu dan Gray-sama berpelukkan didepan Auditorium kemarin malam!" Lanjutnya yang kontan membuat Natsu dan Lucy membelalak lebar.

"Apa?" Tanya Natsu tak percaya, ia langsung menggeser pandang menatap Lucy. "Luce, kau dan Ice Head.."

Lucy mengejap. "Tidak! Bu-Bukan begitu Natsu!" Sanggahnya pada keterkejutan Natsu barusan. Ia sampai menggeser pandang dan menggeleng tangan kuat kearah Natsu.

"Aku melihatnya dengan jelas kemarin!" Pekik Juvia yang lagi-lagi membuat Lucy dan Natsu melirik kearahnya.

"Tunggu, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Dengarkan aku dulu!" Pekik Lucy tapi Juvia tentu tak mau mengalah.

"Dan kau juga menelepon Gray-sama sore dua hari yang lalu, kan!? Aku mendengarnya memanggil namamu di telepon kemarin! Kau selingkuh dengannya, ya kan? Kan? Kau memang iblis!" Seru Juvia.

"Ha?" Lucy benar-benar kebingungan sekarang.

"Lu-Luce, k-kau menghianatiku?" Tanya Natsu lagi tak percaya.

Lucy mengerjap mendengar suara Natsu barusan, dengan sigap ia menoleh kembali kearah sang pacar. "Tentu saja tidak Natsu!" Sanggah Lucy. Tapi mata Natsu benar-benar terlihat tak percaya sekarang. "Aku tidak pernah sekali pun menghianatimu!" Pekik Lucy yang kali ini membuat Juvia yang mengerjap. Ia terperangah dan berhenti mengeluarkan hawa ingin membunuhnya.

"M-Menghianati?" Tanya Juvia bingung, suaranya mendadak kembali normal seperti biasa. Kali ini Lucy dan Natsu serempak menggeser pandang kearahnya.

"T-Tunggu.." Juvia terlihat kebingungan sekarang. "Kau.. dan Natsu..." Gumamnya tak percaya. "Sejak kapan?"

Lucy masih menatap Juvia heran, wajahnya berbeda sekali dari yang tadi, tapi jujur ini kesempatannya untuk menjelaskan semuanya sebelum berakhir dengan dibenci Juvia dan bertengkar dengan Natsu.

"Sejak lulus SMA." Jawab Lucy seraya menghela.

"Apa?" Tanya Juvia tak percaya.

"Makanya aku bilang dengarkan aku dulu." Kesal Lucy. Sementara Juvia masih menatap wajah gadis didepannya dengan kebingungan.

"Haaah.. Dengar Juvia. Gray itu memang tampan dan baik. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah menyukainya sama sekali. Dari kelas satu SMA, aku sudah menyukai Natsu. Dan baru jadian dengannya saat lulus." Jelas Lucy.

"Ha? T-Tapi yang aku lihat kemarin.."

"Itu salah paham. Aku tidak pernah memeluknya. Kemarin itu, aku terpeleset karena buru-buru dan entah kenapa Gray tiba-tiba saja ada disana dan menangkapku begitu saja. Kau tahu 'kan kemarin hujan?! Jalan sepatak berkeramik di depan Auditorium jadi berair. Makanya terasa sangat licin. Dan juga dua hari lalu yang kau bilang tadi, mana mungkin aku teleponan sama Gray. Itu ketika acara Pameran Tahunan UC 'kan? Sungguh Juvia, saat menelepon mu saja aku menyempat-nyempatkannya, jika ketahuan sensei atau senpaiku, aku bisa dimarahi. Jadi aku mohon jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Aku hanya mencintai Natsu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, hanya dia yang ada didalam hatiku. Aku tak pernah melihat Gray dari sisi itu." Jelas Lucy panjang yang membuat Lyon menghela napas dari belakang sana dan Natsu yang terperangah. Sementara Juvia masih mematung mendengar penjelasan barusan. Setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dari pelipisnya. _Benar juga, bahkan Lyon sangat sibuk waktu Pameran Tahunan Kemarin. Bodohnya aku.._

"Hooo.. Luce, tak kusangka kau mencintaiku sampai seperti itu." Seru Natsu terpukau dengan linangan airmata yang membuat Lucy memerah padam seketika.

 _Bletak!_ "Itai~" Teriak Natsu begitu tangan Lucy mendarat mulus diatas kepalanya.

"Jangan memasang tampang polos begitu! Dasar.." _Ck. Aku 'kan jadi malu._ Kesal Lucy menutupi rona wajahnya.

Natsu malah tertawa sambil mengelus sedikit kepalanya. "Hahahaha.. maaf sudah mencurigaimu. Aku sayang padamu Luce.." Ucap Natsu sembari menarik kepala gadis itu ke dada bidangnya.

Juvia terperangah. _Cuma salah paham._ Ujar Juvia dalam hati. Seketika terasa sesuatu mendadak mengalir turun didalam dadanya. Rasa lega yang teramat sangat bahkan sampai ia tak sanggup menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Tapi.. Mata Juvia kembali nanar, bukan karena mencurigai Lucy lagi, hanya saja..

 _Berarti 'uru' yang kudengar kemarin.. jelas bukan 'Lu' milik Lucy, kan? ... Lalu, siapa?_ Juvia sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya. _Gray-sama, kau tidak menghianatiku, kan?_

* * *

"Jadi, sudah jelas 'kan sekarang?" Seru Lyon sembari tersenyum menatap Juvia yang tengah berjalan disebelahnya.

"Um." Angguk Juvia dengan tangan kanan memegang se-cup Moccalatte hangat.

"Sudah ku bilang padamu, jangan menuduh orang lain tanpa bukti dulu." Ujar Lyon setelah meneguk kopi pahitnya sembari tertawa. Ia sampai tak sadar Juvia sekarang tengah menunduk seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Lyon.."

Tiba-tiba saja, Juvia menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik ujung jaket panjang milik Lyon yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Hal itu membuat Lyon sedikit tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang dengan cup kopi diujung bibirnya.

Lyon mengangkat alisnya begitu menangkap ekspresi Juvia itu.

" _Uru.._ yang aku bilang padamu kemarin, kalau bukan 'Lu' milik Lucy, lalu milik siapa? Kau tahu sesuatu 'kan?" Tanya Juvia seraya mengangkat kepalanya. Lyon terenyak. Ia tak menyangka Juvia masih akan mencurigai nama panggilan itu.

Lyon sedikit menggigit ujung cup kopi miliknya, menundukkan kepala sehingga wajahnya tertutup bayangan poni. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Juvia. Wajahnya masih kusut.

Tapi Lyon mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum. "Hmm.. Aku sejujurnya juga tidak tahu." Ujar Lyon seraya mengangkat tangan keatas kepala Juvia. "Mungkin saja itu teman kampus atau kenalannya di Ishgar." Lanjutnya.

Juvia menatap dalam wajah laki-laki di depannya. "Kau tidak bohong padaku kan?" Tanya Juvia memastikan.

Lyon menganguk mantap. "Um. Kalau kau penasaran, kenapa tidak kau tanya langsung saja pada Gray?" Saran Lyon seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, kau benar." Jawab Juvia seraya mengerjap. "Aku akan meneleponnya." Seru Juvia seraya merogoh ponsel dari saku jaket dan segera berlalu sedikit menjauhi Lyon.

Lyon memperhatikan gadis itu, hingga ia berbicara ditelepon sana.

 _Maafkan aku Juvia.. Aku tidak yakin Gray akan memberitahukan yang seseungguhnya padamu sekarang. Hanya saja, aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya, aku sangat takut melihatmu terluka._

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Juvia kembali dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri. Dan hal itu jelas membuktikan apa yang Lyon tebak benar nyatanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Gray-sama bilang itu telepon dari tangan kanan ayahnya, makanya dia harus menjauh seperti kemarin. Hehe." Jawab Juvia seraya tersenyum.

Lyon sedikit mendengus lucu mendengar hal itu. _Ck. Sejak kapan ayahmu punya tangan kanan? Paman Silver jelas-jelas sulit mempercayai orang lain. Bahkan pada putranya sendiri, bukan? Fuh. Dasar bodoh!_

"Hahahaha.. Bagus lah. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang kan?" Seru Lyon seraya kembali berjalan.

Juvia mengangguk. "Aku menyesal sempat mencurigai Gray-sama. Hihi."

 _Nah, sekarang tinggal mencari tahu kapan Selingkuhannya Gray itu pulang ke Crocus._

"Oh ya, Juvia.. besok aku ada tugas lapangan ke kota di kecil disebelah Crocus. Jadi kau berangkat ke UC sendiri ya? Aku pergi pagi-pagi buta soalnya."

"Ho? Jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh kalau begitu."

"Hahaha.. tentu!"

* * *

 **Hari Tugas Lapangan Lyon..**

Juvia masih menginap dirumah Lyon seperti kemarin-kemarin malam. Dia masih enggan pulang kerumah karen takut bila sendirian, ia malah akan menangis tidak jelas karena sudah meragukan pacar kesayangannya itu. Tapi saat ini, hati Juvia sungguh lega. Bahkan sanking lelahnya berprasangka buruk pada Gray dua malam berturut-turut membuatnya kelelahan dan langsung tidur begitu tiba dirumah Lyon. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau Lyon sudah berangkat ke kota sebelah pukul 3 pagi tadi. Seperti biasa, pria ubanan itu sudah pasti akan meninggalkan surat diujung meja belajar Gray. Kuno sekali, padahal lewat pesan dari ponsel akan lebih mudah rasanya.

Saat ini, Juvia sudah berada di UC Gallery lebih awal dari jam kerjanya yang biasa. Hal itu dikarenakan Meldy memintanya untuk mendata barang-barang yang akan mereka kirim ke luar Crocus. Karena sanking lelahnya mendata hampir seluruh barang sendirian, Meldy sekarang tengah tepar di apartemennya dan meminta Juvia menggantikannya untuk sementara. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Juvia terkekeh. Tak apa jika ia dihadapkan dengan kertas dan komputer, asalkan jangan sampai Meldy tiba-tiba mendadak eror dan menyuruhnya untuk mendesain, karena saat Meldy kembali ke ruangannya nanti pasti ruangannya sudah hancur berantakan. Dan disinilah Juvia, baru saja tiba di depan ruangan Meldy sambil membawa se-cup Moccalatte.

Juvia menggumamkan lagu ditenggorokannya seraya membuka pintu. Namun, baru satu langkah gadis itu menginjak ruangan, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghambur ke tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Meldy-chan.. aku rindu sekali..." Pekik orang yang memeluknya sangat erat itu. Juvia kontan membelalak kaget bahkan sampai hampir menjatuhkan Moccalatte-nya.

Juvia segera menggeser pandangnya, dan manik matanya mendapatkan seorang gadis berbandana putih berambut hitam yang saat ini tengah memeluknya. Seseorang yang jelas tak dikenalnya.

"A-Ano.. A-Aku bukan Meldy.." Kata Juvia seraya sedikit menepuk tubuh gadis itu. Yang memeluk kontan mengerjap dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Juvia.

"Eh?" Kagetnya seraya memperhatikan Juvia dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Aaaah, maafkan aku. Ah, aku tadi mau buat kejutan untuk Meldy sampai salah menganggapmu dirinya." Jelas gadis itu seraya melepaskan tangan dari bahu Juvia. _Sepertinya kenalan dekat Meldy-san.._

"Tidak apa-apa." Senyum Juvia balik. Ia juga memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya dengan sangat. Benar-benar orang yang tak dikenalnya. Tapi, gadis ini sungguh cantik dengan kaki jenjang dan tubuh yang sangat ideal. _Seperti model saja.._ Gumam Juvia. "Kalau kau mencari Meldy-san, mungkin dia sedang tepar di rumah saat ini." Kata Juvia sambil terkikik pelan. Ia berjalan masuk, menyangkutkan jaket dan meletakkan tas dan Mocallate di atas meja.

"Aish, aku kira aku akan menemukannya di sini." Cibir gadis itu seraya menjatuhkan tubuh keatas sofa. "Dia 'kan orang tersibuk se-UC Gallery."

Juvia malah tertawa mendengarnya. "Hahahaha.. sepertinya hari ini Ratu UC Gallery itu sangat kelelahan." Ujar Juvia.

Gadis yang duduk di sofa itu mendadak mengerjap. "Ah, maaf sebelumnya, aku belum pernah melihatmu disini." Ujar gadis itu yang membuat Juvia menggeser tubuh menatapnya.

Ia sedikit mengerjap dan kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Ah, iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Hehe. Namaku Juvia Lockser, aku baru sebulan bekerja disini. Mungkin karena itu kau tidak pernah melihatku." Senyum Juvia.

Gadis itu mengerjap. "Lockser?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Juvia mengangguk hambar. Sepertinya ada orang lain yang tak asing dengan nama itu. "K-Kau jangan-jangan.." Tapi yah.. wajarkan ini dunia desain, mereka pasti mudah mengenali ibu.

Juvia mengangguk lagi. Ia tak canggung meng-iya-kan statusnya barusan. Untuk apa menyembunyikannya lagi? Seluruh UC Gallery juga sudah tahu soal itu..

"Kyaaaa... Putrinya Jessy-san cantik sekali!" Pekik Gadis itu seraya berlari memeluk Juvia lagi. "J-Jessy-san?" Tanya Juvia bingung. Ternyata ada orang lain selain Meldy di Crocus yang memanggil ibunya dengan akrab begitu.

"Sepertinya kau mengenal dekat ibuku." Kata Juvia setelah gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja! Aku paling senang kalau disuruh memakai rancangannya untuk pemotretan." Balas gadis itu.

"Eh? Pemotretan?" Tanya Juvia bingung.

"Um." Angguk gadis itu sembari tersenyum. Tapi perlahan wajah Juvia yang kebingungan itu membuat senyumannya sedikit memudar.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya gadis itu sembari mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Juvia malah terperangah menatapnya sekarang.

"Sungguh?! Kau tidak tahu aku?" Tanyanya lagi memastikan sembari memutar-mutar tubuh, berpose dan tersenyum kembali. Juvia hanya menggeleng dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Haaah.." Gadis itu menghela dan segera menurunkan tangannya. "Apanya yang mereka bilang model terkenal kalau masih ada yang tidak mengenalku begini." Keluh gadis itu merengut. Juvia sedikit mengerjap melihat kekecewaan yang terpancar jelas dari raut wajah orang didepannya. "Dasar para kru bodoh." Kesalnya. Mendengar hal itu Juvia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Ah, maaf." Kata Juvia tak enak hati.

Gadis itu tersentak dan segera menoleh menatap Juvia. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Hahaha.." Balasnya cepat. "Ah, ya, kalau begitu, aku memperkenalkan diriku seperti biasa saja." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku..."

* * *

Meldy terlihat baru saja menjejakkan kaki dari anak tangga di lantai dua. Ia terlihat memijit-mijit dahinya dengan ujung jari sedikit seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Aaaargh, kepalaku masih sakit." Lirihnya seraya membenarkan sekotak kardus yang ia bawa dengan helaian kain yang berserakan di mulut kardus itu. "Karena sudah terbiasa di UC setiap hari, kenapa aku jadi tidak betah dirumah berdiam diri ya..?" Gumamnya sendiri seraya berjalan lunglai.

"Ohayou, Meldy-san.."

"Ohayou.."

"Ohayou.." Sapa beberapa pegawainya nyaris berbarengan. Meldy mengangkat kepalanya sedikit tegak dan tersenyum membalas mereka semua. "Ohayou.. Mohon kerjasamanya hari ini ya." Balas Meldy.

" _Hai'._ " Seru mereka serempak.

Setelah semua kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing, Meldy kembali melesukan badannya. Lelah karena bedagang hampir dua malam ini rasanya sudah membuat kelopak matanya semakin menghitam. Walau sudah menyuruh Juvia menggantikannya, tapi Meldy tetap saja memaksakan diri datang kesini. _Ah, mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar di ruangan nanti._ Gumamnya seraya berjalan di koridor berdinding kaca menuju rungannya.

Samar-samar, telinga Meldy dapat mendengar suara tawa dari balik tembok kaca ruangannya, hal itu membuat tubuhnya refleks kembali menegak karena sedikit merasa aneh dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Untuk memastikan kembali, Meldy makin menajamkan telinganya mendengar dua suara tawa yang sudah tak asing lagi tadi. Tapi, suara itu sudah tak terdengar lagi dan ia malah kembali menghela. _Ya ampun, aku rasa aku benar-benar butuh istirahat._ Lirih Meldy seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ohayou.." Seru Meldy lemas begitu membuka pintu.

"Ah, Meldy-chan!" Pekik suara nyaring dari dalam ruanganya. Meldy kontan tersentak bak mendengar malaikat maut baru saja memanggil namanya. ia sampai membelalakan sangat lebar dan tubuhnya menegang saat itu juga.

"Ul-chan?!" Kagetnya hebat diikuti dengan kardus ditangannya yang jatuh begitu saja.

 **-to be contiued-**

* * *

Fuaaah! Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Ada yang penasaran? Ada yang kesal? Atau ada yang mau nabok Author karna chapter kali ini? Wkwkwkwkw *tolong abaikan pertanyaan yang terakhir! XD  
Jadi, sudah terjawab kan siapa _dia_ yang disebut Gray dan Meldy kemarin? Jadi aku rasa chapter minggu depan akan memulai peperangan diantara Juvia-Lyon vs Gray dan Selingkuhannya. :v Yosh! Naomi semangat sekali hohohoho!  
Tapi chapter depan agak lama boleh ya? Lelah sekali menulis dua chapter dalam seminggu, jadi izinkan author gaje ini untuk istirahat sejenak, oke? T_T Dan aku juga mau nulis kelanjutan fic ku yang lain.  
Jadi tetap pantengan fic LT ku ini yaaa~  
Terim kasih sudah membaca..  
See you next chap~


	12. Model Berbandana Putih

**Balasan Review:**

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Kalau Delu-san kasian, kenapa gak Delu-san aja yang meluk Lyon? :v #peace

 **Viaaaagruvia  
** Boleh gak gamparnya pake kulkas? Biar beku sekalian :'v  
Beneran baper? Ah, aku kurang yakin dengan chap 10 kemarin hiks. Tapi syukurlah! XD  
Nah, Bagaimana Juvia membuat Gray jatuh cinta kembali? Heee, jawabannya RAHASIA! *ditendang Via.

 **NOVI  
** Silahkan timpuk, Naomi ikhlas sekaleee *tawa nista  
Naomi tetap update kok, jadi tetap pantengin fic LT Naomi ini ya dan jangan lupa kasih semangat selalu ke author gaje ini. Hehe

 **DaneshaFir  
** Semoga setelah baca chap ini, Danesha jadi semakin kasian sama Juvia. :v  
daaaaan please jangan teror Naomi hiks~

 **ROSIANA  
** Yosh! Pasti tetap update kok, daijoubu :)  
Waaah, malah Naomi yang males makan kalau lagi nulis fic ini. Wkwkwkwk  
Terima kasih semangatnya :3

 **DeaR  
** Juvia sama Lyon? Eum, boleh. Nanti Naomi pikirkan #smirk

 **Guest  
** Sudah dilanjut, selamat membaca~

 **L-2  
** Wuaaaah, kita senasib nih, Naomi juga jom.. Ah Lupakan! XD  
Gapapa kok, yang penting tetap ngikutin fic ini aja, Naomi senang sekali. Terima kasih ya. Selamat membaca~

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-Lewat Telepon-**

Chapter 12 : Model Berbandana Putih

* * *

Sebuah truk bermuatan semen baru saja memasuki kawasan gedung yang sedang dalam proses pembangunan. Badan besar bus itu membuat semua pekerja segera menyingkir dari mulut gerbang dan memilih tempat lain untuk melanjutkan istirahat selepas sarapan pagi mereka beberapa saat lalu. Bus yang mengangkut puluhan ton semen itu, kemudian menanggalkan diri setelah menurunkan beban beratnya. Dan disusul truk pengangkut muatan lain untuk masuk. Kegiatan riuh pikuk penuh abu dan berbahaya itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi kuli bangunan, arsitek, sipil dan pekerja konstruksi bangunan. Terkecuali delapan orang mahasiswa teknik arsitektur beserta dosen pembimbing mereka yang saat ini tengah menatapi pekerjaan itu sambil menelan ludah. Yah, ini kali pertama bagi mereka terjun ke lapangan tempat pembangunan berlangsung. Biasanya para calon arsitek itu menghabiskan waktu dengan mengamati konstruksi bangunan, model, desain atau bangunan utuh lainnya. Tapi kali ini, mereka terjun untuk melihat langsung pekerjaan itu. Ralat, bukan melihat tapi ikut membantu.

Ke delapan mahasiswa itu terlihat menghela napas setelah selesai memakai peralatan lengkap dan seragam sama halnya dengan kuli lain. Bahkan salah satu gadis termungil di kelas mereka terlihat baru saja menelan ludah sanking tak menyangka akan melakukan hal ini. Baginya, selama ini menarikan pensil untuk merancang sesuatu adalah hal yang mudah. Tapi terjun ke lapangan seperti ini, tak pernah terbayang di pikirannya.

"Kau takut, Chelia?" Goda surai durian dengan nametag Sting di depan dadanya. Ia tertawa sambil menyikut siku gadis itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku sangat bersemangat!" Balasnya bohong. Sting malah tertawa lepas melihat pancaran wajah gadis disebelahnya yang jelas-jelas berbohong.

"Hahahaha. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kalau kau takut, dasar perempuan!" Cibir Sting dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Apa yang salah dengan perempuan?!" Pekik Chelia tak terima. Matanya langsung berubah tajam seperti biasa. Hal yang paling bisa membuat Sting tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 _Plak!_ "Sudah hentikan, Sting!" Celetuk Rougu tiba-tiba setelah melayangkan jitakan ke kepala durian itu. "Kau juga Chelia. Ini bukan kampus. Jaga sikapmu!" Lanjutnya masam.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku, jelas-jelas si Durian bodoh ini yang cari gara-gara." Kesalnya.

"D-Durian? Siapa yang kau sebut durian 'ha, pendek?" Balas Sting tak terima.

"Hentikan!" Seru Rougu lagi seraya menjauhkan kedua wajah teman setim-nya itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Haaah, tidak di kampus, tidak disini, kerja kalian bertengkar terus." Kesal Rougu kali ini. "Kalau kalian begini terus, aku doakan kalian jodoh!" Celetuknya sembari berlalu melewati dua sejoli yang masih saja memasang tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Tidak sudi!" Ucap Chelia dan Sting nyaris berbarengan seraya menoleh menatap kepergian Rougu.

Mendengar pekikan barusan, Rougu hanya menekan-nekan dahinya. Ia selalu pusing jika melihat kelakuan Chelia dan Sting yang selalu saja begitu setiap hari. Dan entah kenapa, setiap mata kuliah mengajukan kelompok, mereka berempat tak pernah terpisahkan. Termasuk Lyon satu lagi. Rougu menghela napasnya kemudian, begitu melirik kedua sejoli itu lagi-lagi terlibat adu mulut. Kalau di pikir-pikir, bukan hanya Sting yang suka berdebat dengan Chelia, dirinya bahkan mungkin Lyon juga. Meski jelas-jelas satu kelas tahu kalau Chelia menyukai Lyon, tapi tak bisa di pungkiri kalau mereka juga sering berdebat parah. Dan sejujurnya, dari pada dengan si Lyon yang tak pernah melihat Chelia, lebih baik gadis itu bersama Sting saja. Entah kenapa Rougu selalu berpikir begitu. Ia sedikit menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding batu tepat disamping Lyon.

"Kau diam saja hari ini. Ada apa?" Tanya Rougu tanpa menoleh kearah orang bersangkutan.

Lyon bergeming. Meski matanya masih fokus pada ponsel yang sejak selesai ganti baju berada lekat di tangannya. Tak menunggu jawaban dari bibir Lyon, Rougu mendekatkan diri ke tangan Lyon, melirik sejenak layar ponsel itu dan sedikit terlonjak.

"Ultear?" Tanyanya bingung. "Ada apa dengan model terkenal itu?" Tanya Rougu yang sontak membuat Lyon mengerjap.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kaget Lyon. Kali ini ia menggeser pandang ke Rougu.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?! Cantik, ideal, sexy, yaaaah, seperti gadis idaman para laki-laki, bukan?" Ujar Rougu sembari menggeser pandang lurus dan menimbang perkataannya.

"Hm. Kau benar." Ujar Lyon kemudian. Mendengar kalimat yang jarang terlontar dari bibir laki-laki yang jarang sekali membahas wanita itu membuat Rougu sedikit kaget. Ia kembali menggeser pandang pada Lyon.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Rougu yang membuat dahi Lyon berkerut.

Sontak ia menjauhkan ponsel dari depan wajah dan tertawa lebar. "Hahaha. Tidak terlalu. Aku hanya penasaran dengannya." _Lagipula, untuk apa aku menyukai teman kecil paling cerewetku ini?_ Tawa Lyon hambar.

Melihat respon dari wajah Lyon, Rougu malah mendengus. "Oi, bilang saja kalau kau nge- _fans_ dengannya. Hahahaha.. Kau sama saja seperti Sting kalau begitu." Tawa Rougu balik.

"Cih. Sudah ku bilang tidak." Balas Lyon malah kesal. Tapi, dia sedikit kaget mengetahui fakta kalau Sting nge- _fans_ dengan _teman kecil_ nya itu.

"Hei, kalian semua, kemari!" Teriak dosen pembimbing mereka dari ujung sana bersamaan dengan manajer pembangunan bangunan itu. Mendengar suara parau sedikit berat barusan, membuat kedelapan mahasiswa UC itu terlonjak. Dengan sigap mereka berlarian menghampiri dosen. Termasuk Lyon yang langsung berlari setelah meletakkan ponsel didalam loker pekerja disebelahnya. Dari dalam loker itu, perlahan terdengar bunyi nada _beep_ diiringi dengan getar berkali-kali.

* * *

 **UC Gallery**

Meldy memandangi dua orang yang tengah berceloteh panjang didalam ruangannya. Sejak kaget setengah mati, bahkan hampir mati melihat orang yang tak seharusnya berada di Crocus itu ada didepannya, Meldy tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mendadak, suasana ruangan yang tak mencengkram ini membuatnya lupa bagaimana cara berbicara. Bagaimana cara duduk. Bagaimana cara mengatupkan mulut. Dan bahkan bagaimana cara mengedipkan mata. Yang jelas saat ini, ia tak habis pikir melihat dua orang yang tengah bersenda gurau sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Kedua orang itu duduk di kursi depan meja Meldy dengan tumpukan kertas berisi data-data barang dan satu komputer didepan sana. Tak lupa dengan se-cup Moccalatte dan se-cup Kopi pahit yang menemani keduanya. Entah ada badai apa, tapi Meldy sungguh tak bisa berkomentar apapun melihat mereka sangat akrab begitu.

 _Aaah, ini bencana! Kenapa Ul-chan disini? Dan apa-apaan mereka berdua itu? Aaaaargh, Tuhan, aku harus apa?_

Meldy terlihat tak berekspresi didepan pintu sana. Meski wajahnya datar dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, tapi tak bisa ia elakkan jantungnya tengah berdetak melebihi batas, dadanya bergemuruh dan pikirannya acak-acakan.

"Hahaha, tapi sayang sekali kau tidak mendesain lagi." Ujar gadis berbandana putih itu.

"Oh, ya, Ultear, kenapa kau ke Crocus? Urusan pekerjaan ya?" Tanya Juvia setelah meneguk Moccalatte-nya.

"Em, aku sedang tidak ada pemotretan untuk dua bulan kedepan ini sih sejujurnya. Aku kesini hanya untuk bertemu dengan..."

"Ul-chan!" Potong Meldy memekik seluruh ruangannya. Kedua gadis didepannya kontan tersentak dan beralih menatap ratu UC Gallery yang keberadaannya hampir tak terasa sejak bermenit-menit lalu.

"Ada apa Meldy-chan? Kenapa berteriak? Kau membuatku kaget." Protes Ultear seraya mencibir bibir.

Meldy tergagap. Ia juga bingung kenapa suaranya refleks keluar begitu saja. Sejak tadi, meski hanya diam, Meldy tak menutup telinga mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Dan untung saja, ia bisa mengeluarkan suara di _timing_ yang pas.

"A-a-ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Ajak Meldy yang sejujurnya mengalihkan perhatian Juvia dan Ultear dari pertanyaan dan jawaban mematikan yang barusaja mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kesal Ultear dengan menggembungkan wajah. "Kau menganggu obrolan seruku dengan Juvia." Lanjutnya. Meldy terkekeh hambar. Ia berjalan mendekati Ultear dan segera menarik tangannya.

"Sudah ikut saja." Kata Meldy seraya membawa gadis itu keluar ruangan.

Juvia hanya diam, tak mengeluarkan suara maupun gerakan. Hanya menatap Meldy dan Ultear sampai mereka tak terlihat lagi dari pintu kaca bening itu. Kemudian mengedik bahu seraya tersenyum sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Meldy membawa Ultear sampai ke balkon lantai dua, menutup pintunya rapat-rapat agar tak ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ultear dengan santai mengikutinya saja, tanpa mengeluh lagi seperti sebelumnya. Model itu berjalan sampai ke tepi balkon, merasakan udara luar membelai wajahnya lembut, ia sedikit menoleh ke dasar halaman UC Gallery sana, dan kemudian menghela. Ia menggeser pandangnya segera begitu merasakan Meldy telah selesai mengatupkan kedua pintu di belakang sana seraya melipat tangan di bawah dada.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Meldy-chan?" Tanya Ultear.

Meldy menoleh menatap wajah gadis yang sejak SMP sudah menjadi teman baiknya itu dan membalas, "Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Meldy balik yang membuat Ultear mengernyit.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ya, tentu saja pulang!" Serunya tak terima. Pertanyaan Meldy barusan benar-benar membuatnya heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Meldy menghela dan memijit sedikit dahi dengan ujung jemarinya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku? Bukannya kau bilang kau baru akan pulang bulan depan?"

"Ah iya soal itu.. hehehe." Ultear malah nyengir sembari mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"Kau membohongi kami?" Terka Meldy tak percaya. "Astagaa Ul-chan." Kali ini gadis berambut pink terang itu benar-benar tak habis pikir melihat orang di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk kalian. Kenapa? Kau kelihatan tidak suka!" Kesal Ultear begitu melihat raut wajah Meldy semakin kusut.

"Bukan begitu!" Timpal Meldy secepat mungkin. Ia paling takut kalau sampai membuat Ultear kesal. "Hanya saja.." _Ini sudah di luar perkiraan ku dan.._

"Jangan bilang kalau kau juga membohonginya?" Lontar Meldy seketika begitu teringat satu hal.

Ultear tersenyum lepas. Ia mengangguk mantap. "Um! Aku ingin buat kejutan untuknya!" jawab Ultear memekik. Meldy kontan membelalak sekarang. "Dia selalu bertanya, kapan aku ke Crocus, kapan aku pulang, kapan kembali. Aku jadi kesal. Tapi, aku tahu, dia pasti rindu padaku." Lanjut gadis itu sembari bergumam. Sedangkan Meldy jelas-jelas ingin menghantukkan kepalanya ke dinding sekarang.

"Ah, benar juga!" Kerjap gadis berambut gelap itu tiba-tiba. Ia kembali menggeser kepalanya menatap Meldy. "Jangan beritahu apapun soal ini padanya ya, Meldy-chan!" Senyum Ultear. Meldy masih tak tahu harus menjawab apa selain mengangguk hambar.

"Aaaah, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat ekspresinya nanti!" Teriak Ultear sembari membentangkan kedua tangannya.

Meldy masih diam. Sungguh, gadis itu benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin siang, UC Gallery terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Termasuk Meldy yang sekarang kepalanya makin sibuk berpikir keras. Ia tak henti-hentinya menatap Juvia dan Ultear bergantian. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa mereka bisa sedekat itu. Kalau di pikir-pikir, Juvia memang ramah dan Ul juga begitu. Tapi, keramahan mereka berdua bisa membawa bencana bagi keduanya. Siapa sangka ini akan terjadi. Meldy benar-benar ingin mengutuk hari ini rasanya. Terlebih lagi, sejak tadi ponsel yang berada di tangannya tak henti-henti melantunkan nada operator yang sama. _"The number your calling is not active_ dan blablabla segala macam tetek bengeknya yang membuat Meldy ingin sekali membanting ponselnya kelantai saat itu juga. Tapi, Aaaargh, mana mungkin ia melakukannya. Banyak nomor _clien_ dan beberapa perusahaan besar disana, jika rusak tamat sudah riwayatnya.

Lagipula, kenapa juga disaat genting begini nomor pria terdingin termenyebalkan yang menyulut bencana ini terjadi tidak aktif juga sejak pagi tadi. Kalau saja bisa, Meldy ingin mencekik leher pria itu sekarang juga. Meski Ultear jelas-jelas melarang Meldy memberitahukan hal ini, tapi mana mungkin Meldy tak memberitahukan hal segawat ini. Bisa-bisa pria itu memenggal kepalanya atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang lebih parah.

"Ada apa, Meldy-san? Kau terlihat kusut sekali hari ini." Tanya Juvia yang membuat Meldy terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja ia melompat dan menyampakkan ponsel kesayangannya. Sanking hebatnya pikiran terkutuk ini, ia sampai tak sadar entah sejak kapan Juvia berada di depannya.

"A-Ah, Aku hanya kurang istirahat. Kepalaku sedikit pusing." Jawab Meldy hambar. Daripada kondisi tubuhnya, ada hal lain yang lebih menyulut pikirannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri sampai seperti itu, Meldy-san. Istirahatlah, aku akan mengurus semua yang ku bisa." Ujar Juvia sambil tersenyum.

"A-Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku bosan kalau diam saja. Hehe." Jawab Meldy lagi. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup menyembunyikan banyak hal dari gadis didepannya ini. Tapi, _ck,_ sejak awal dia sudah terlanjur berbohong pada Juvia. Bagaimana sekarang? Masalah sudah didepan mata. Bagaimana menyelesaikannya? Ia berharap pria itu ada disini dan segera membawa Ultear pergi atau mengalihkan perhatian gadis biru ini dari segala hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

"Yasudah." Balas Juvia berlalu sembari membawa sekardus baju ke meja di dekat Ultear sana.

"Hei, Juvia." Panggil Ultear begitu Juvia tiba disebelahnya. Gadis berambut gelombang laut itu menoleh setelah meletakkan tumpukan baju yang baru saja ia bawa ke atas meja. "Kau benar-benar tangan kanannya Meldy-chan?" Lanjutnya tak percaya.

Juvia bergumam panjang. Sejujurnya ia tak tahu harus seperti apa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Terlebih sejak awal ia memang tak berniat masuk ke dunia desain lagi. Apalagi, harus menjadi tangan kanan _fashion designer_ se-Crocus itu.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bisa merancang lagi kan? Aku sedikit aneh kenapa Meldy-chan menjadikanmu tangan kanannya. Perasaan, selama ini Ratu cerewet itu lebih suka mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain." Cibir Ultear seraya meraih bungkusan baju yang sedang di pilah-pilah gadis disebelahnya.

"Eeem, aku juga tidak tahu. Meldy-san sendiri yang mengatakannya. Sejak awal, aku juga ingin bertanya soal itu." Jawab Juvia tersenyum simpul. "Tapi, daripada dibilang tangan kanan mungkin aku lebih cocok dibilang perusuh. Hahaha." Tawa gadis itu yang mengundang tautan di dahi Ultear.

"Perusuh?"

Juvia mengangguk. "Aku banyak menghancurkan barang sejak bekerja disini. Sejujurnya aku tidak berencana melakukan itu, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa membawa tubuhku di ruangan penuh mesin jahit seperti ini. Aku berharap Meldy-san memecatku saat itu juga, tapi dia malah tertawa menanggapinya. Aku jadi kesal sendiri."

"Heee? Separah itu kah?" Tanya Ultear tak percaya.

Juvia mengangguk lagi. Ia kembali menyusun baju-baju ke dalam kardus. "Tapi sekarang kau terlihat baik-baik saja." Ucap Ultear kemudian yang membuat Juvia mengerjap. Ia berhenti memasukkan barang dan menatap Ultear kembali. Mendapati raut serius di wajah gadis itu membuat Juvia kembali menggeser pandang ke baju.

"Hm. Aku juga.. merasa begitu." Aku Juvia seraya tersenyum. _Tepatnya, sejak kapan?_ Juvia benar-benar tak sadar dirinya sudah jauh berubah seperti ini. Tak gemetar saat mendengar suara tenunan benang, mesin jahit, robekan kain, dan bahkan saat memegang jarum jahit. Tubuh Juvia berdesir. Sedikit banyak, ia tidak lagi mengenang rasa sakit di butik Ibu dulu. Segala macam ngiangan suara, raut wajah, dan kondisi buruk sebelas bulan lalu, tak lagi sering menghampirinya. _Apa karena Gray-sama sudah kembali atau memang aku masih menyukai 'dunia' ini?_ Lirihnya bingung.

"Tapi, yang kulihat sepertinya Meldy-chan sangat mempercaiyaimu, Juvia. Kau tahu, kau orang pertama yang berhasil membuatnya seperti itu, yaaah, selain aku. Hahaha." Tawa gadis bertubuh ideal itu seraya membantu Juvia dan beberapa orang disekitar menyusun baju ke dalam kardus.

"Pfft. Kau membuatku tersentuh Ultear." Balas Juvia menahan tawa. "Tapi sepertinya kau salah besar, Meldy-san masih sering mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Aku hanya mengamatinya dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya saja. Haha."

"Itu lebih baik daripada harus di usir seperti yang sering dia lakukan padaku." Timpal Ultear seraya mendecak. Jelas sekali terpancar raut kekesalan diwajah mulusnya.

Juvia malah tertawa melihatnya, meski buru-buru gadis itu kembali menoleh kederetan baju dan mengecek ulang barang-barang itu sesuai daftar data yang diberikan Meldy tadi pagi.

"Oh ya, Juvia." Pangil Ultear mendadak yang membuat Juvia sedikit menggeser pandang. "Kau percaya tidak kalau Meldy-chan pernah meninggalkan dunia desain selama setahun?" Tanya Ultear dengan senyuman menggoda.

Juvia menautkan alis. Ia ingin berkata tidak, tapi ekspresi Ultear sungguh membuatnya penasaran. "Hahaha, aku anggap itu tidak." Jawab Ultear tertawa. Hal itu makin menambah kesan penasaran bercampur bingung pada diri Juvia.

"Kau tahu, Meldy pernah menjadi manajerku selama setahun. Karena itu, dia meninggalkan dunia desain hanya untuk mengikuti kemana pun jadwal kerjaku."

"Eh? Benarkah? Tidak bisa dipercaya." Ujar Juvia begitu saja.

Ultear mengangguk-angguk. "Sungguh. Tapi hanya satu tahun sebelum dia berhenti dan kembali ke Crocus." Jelas Ultear.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Juvia bingung.

"Em, ada masalah besar waktu itu." Jawab Ultear dengan senyuman ambigu. Juvia terenyak. Kali ini wajah gadis dihadapannya benar-benar terasa berbeda. Hal itu membuatnya enggan melontarkan pertanyaan kembali, meski sejujurnya ia masih penasaran dengan 'masalah besar' yang baru saja dikatakan Ultear.

"Ah, lupakan! Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya." Lanjut Ultear begitu tak mendengar respon dari gadis disebelahnya.

"Jadi..." Gumam Juvia panjang. Ia kembali fokus pada kertas di tangannya. "Kau tidak punya manajer sekarang?" Tanya Juvia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja aku punya!" Jawab Ultear memekik. Mendengar nada suara gadis disebelahnya kembali normal, Juvia sedikit menghela lega. "Sekarang, pacarku yang menjadi manajerku. Hihi."

"Eh?" Kaget Juvia.

"Manis, bukan?" Gadis itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Yah, orang-orang menganggapnya begitu sih. Hahaha." Tawa Ultear lagi. Ia mengambil sebungkus baju dan memperhatikannya sedikit lama.

"Tapi sejujurnya, kami tidak semanis yang mereka bilang." Cibir Ultear. Juvia hanya diam sembari menunggu keluh-kesah atau mungkin omelan dari bibir bak sakura itu. "Pacarku itu, pria yang tak berperasaan!" Dengus Ultear yang membuat Juvia berada diantara kaget dan ingin tertawa mendapati ekspresi model didepannya.

"Pfft. Kenapa?" Tanya Juvia. Terlihat sekali ia tengah menahan rasa geli di perutnya.

"Dia itu tertalu dingin, cuek, dan menyebalkan!" Kesal Ultear. "Ah, tapi, aku rasa itu yang menarik darinya. Hahaha. Aku sayang padanya." Ultear mengeluarkan cengiran lebar yang membuat Juvia ikut tertawa.

"Sepertinya, aku memahami perasaanmu. Hahaha."

"Tidak mungkin. Pacarku itu pria yang langka, tahu!"

"Ah, sejujurnya, pacarku juga seperti itu." Ujar Juvia di tengah tawanya.

"Eh, Juvia punya pacar?"

"Tentu."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya! Aku ingin melihatnya!"

"Boleh. Hahaha. Aku yakin, pacarku lebih tampan dari pacarmu." Goda Juvia.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi pacarku, kau tahu!"

"Hahahaha.."

* * *

 **Pukul 16.00**

Matahari tampak makin terik meski sudah tak berada tepat diatas kepala lagi. Para kuli dan pekerja bangunan terlihat semakin banyak menumpuk keringat di dahi sampai seluruh tubuh mereka. Beberapa katrol dan _crane_ berjajar mengangkut material bangunan bergantian. Debu tanah, semen dan puing-puing material terasa memenuhi udara. Membuat asupan oksigen sedikit tertutupi oleh zat-zat yang tak mengenakkan pernapasan tersebut. Namun, hal itu sudah sangat biasa bagi para pekerja. Terkecuali beberapa mahasiswa UC yang baru saja mengganti baju mereka serempak begitu mendengar dosen menutup praktek lapangan mereka hari ini.

Lyon membenarkan sedikit ujung kacing lengan kemeja biru nya sembari berjalan mendekati tumpukan barang-barang mereka yang berada didekat Loker pekerja sana. Dari kejauhan terlihat Rougu, Chelia dan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang lain menunggu disana. Mereka semua sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang tak terdengar sampai ke telinga Lyon akibat suara bising peralatan bangunan sekitar. Bahkan suara langkah yang nyaris mendekati Lyon tertutupi suara bising itu.

"Oi." Sentak seseorang tiba-tiba seraya menepuk sedikit bahu Lyon. Pria berambut ubanan itu tersentak meski tak ia perlihatkan. Dengan santainya, ia menoleh segera ke pemilik suara sentakan barusan.

Sting. Satu nama yang menjelaskan rupa pria berambut _spike_ durian teman setimnya itu. "Kau diam saja hari ini. Kenapa? Bertengkar dengan Chelia?" Pertanyaan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya membuat bola mata Lyon memutar.

Tak hanya Rougu yang bertanya seperti itu pagi tadi, Chelia dan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang lain juga ikut bertanya saat mereka sibuk bekerja bangunan tadi. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Tidak." Balas Lyon ketus. Memang apa salahnya kalau ia hanya diam? Selama ini yang membuatnya banyak omong hanyalah karena Chelia selalu menganggunya. Tapi, kalau Lyon pikirkan lagi, dia memang bukanlah tipe orang dingin seperti sepupu terkutuknya itu.

"Ah, kau ini." Geram Sting mendengar balasan barusan. Siapa pun tahu ada yang aneh dengan si putih ini. Tapi, tak mungkin Lyon membeberkan apa yang terus menjadi buah pikirnya kemarin malam.

"Hoi. Kalian lama sekali." Protes Rougu setelah melihat kedatangan kedua pria paling terakhir kembali usai ganti baju. "Hahaha, sorry." Balas Sting seraya nyengir.

Sementara Lyon tak bergeming dan hanya berjalan lurus menuju tas dan lokernya.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya. Mereka semua setuju." Celetuk Rougu lagi sambil melemparkan kepalan tangan ke bahu Sting.

"Ho? Hahahaha, bagus lah kalau begitu. Gildarts-sensei bagaimana?" Tanya Sting setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari tas ke Rougu.

"Tadi, Chelia sudah memberitahunya. Sensei bilang, dia akan menyusul setelah urusannya disini selesai." Cengir Rougu. Hal itu sukses membuat Sting melepaskan grins.

"Yosha!" Teriaknya girang sembari mengepalkan tangan.

Suara dua orang yang berhasil memenuhi pinggir lahan pembangunan itu, tak membuat Lyon mengalihkan pandangannya maupun menajamkan pendengarannya. Pria berambut putih itu hanya fokus pada loker didepan. Setelah merogoh kunci dari saku celana, secepat mungkin ia membuka loker itu dan secepat mungkin pula ia ingin melihat ponselnya yang tertidur didalam sana.

Lyon menyingkirkan jaketnya yang tergeletak tepat hampir memenuhi isi loker. Mengambil ponselnya dan segera membuka kunci layar hitam itu. Saat itu juga, sesuatu mendadak menjalar deras didalam dadanya begitu mendapati ada sebongkah _cloud notification email_ didepan layar ponsel itu. Tak menunggu apapun, ia langsung membukanya.

Betapa kagetnya pria berambut putih itu setelah membaca apa yang ada didalam pesan itu. Matanya membelalak sangat lebar, bahkan lebih lebar dari saat mengetahui keberadaan Gray.

"Oh ya, Sting, aku belum memberitahu Lyon. Dia masih berada di ruang ganti bersamamu tadi." Ujar Rougu setelah membenahi barang-barangnya.

"Ah, tenang saja, dia pasti ikut!" Balas Sting dengan senyuman. "Ya kan, Lyon?" Lanjutnya sembari mengalihkan pandang pada Lyon dan merangkul sedikit bahu pria itu. Tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari mulut orang yang tepat berada disebelahnya, membuat mata Sting yang sempat menyipit, ia buka lebar menatap Lyon.

"Hei Lyon!" Panggil Sting kemudian. Lyon sama sekali tak bergeming. Matanya masih fokus pada layar ponsel. Hal itu membuat Sting semakin heran. "Hei, Lyon. Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi dengan lantang membuat beberapa mata beralih kearah mereka sejenak. Kali ini Lyon mengerjap. Suara barusan membuatnya tersadar dengan apa yang sedang ia tatapi. Tak menunggu apapun, dengan sesegera mungkin, Lyon meraih tas dan memasukkan barang-barangnya dengan paksa.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru!" Seru Lyon menepis tangan Sting seraya menanggalkan langkah dari tempat itu. Sting terlonjak, tepisan barusan membuat tubuhnya nyaris terjerembab dan mendadak kaku mendapati reaksi tak biasa barusan. Seluruh mata terheran mengikuti Lyon yang kini berlari sekencang mungkin menuju mulut gerbang sana.

"Lyon?" Ucap Chelia bingung. Matanya tak berhenti menatap mulut gerbang meski pria berambut putih itu sudah tak berada disana. Sting masih belum sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Lyon. Matanya bahkan masih belum mengerjap sanking tak menyangkanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Rougu kemudian disusul kedikan bahu singkat dari Sting.

* * *

Secepat mungkin Lyon masuk kedalam mobilnya yang terparkir di dekat Stasiun kecil kota itu. Sanking tak sabar menginjak pedal gas, Lyon sampai membanting pintu mobilnya kasar meskipun belum duduk sempurna diatas bangku. Bahkan ia tak lagi berpikir untuk menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Dengan segera, setelah menyodorkan kunci ke dalam lubang dibawah setir, Lyon menginjak pedal gas nyaris penuh.

 _ **Aku sudah berada di Crocus sekarang. Ada apa, Lyon? Temui saja aku di UC Gallery.**_

Isi email yang baru saja ia baca beberapa menit lalu, kembali terngiang jelas di kepala. Membuat Lyon makin menggertakkan giginya tak karuan diiringi deru aneh yang kian menggebu didalam dada. Apalagi dengan jam terkirimnya _email_ itu yang membuat Lyon makin menggemuruhkan kekesalan.

Kali ini, Lyon berhasil keluar dari lapangan parkir itu. Begitu melihat jalanan kosong tak terjamah satu kendaraan pun, pria itu makin menginjak pedal gas penuh. Bahkan pria yang selalu memegang teguh kata hati-hati itu, tak memperdulikan keadaannya lagi dan melaju melebihi batasan yang biasa selalu ia tanamkan. Disela-sela pandangannya pada jalan didepan sana, Lyon dengan lihai mengambil _bluetooth earphone_ yang tak pernah menjauh dari jok mobil dan segera menengakannya.

Setelah mencari keberadaan kontak gadis yang paling disayanginya saat ini, Lyon langsung menghubunginya. Tapi mendadak, suara operator yang melantun jelas di telinga Lyon membuat pria itu nyaris membanting _earphone_ dan menambah kecepatan secara tak sengaja.

"Kenapa tidak aktif?!" Geram Lyon kasar. Suara _baritone-_ nya menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru mobil. Wajahnya mendadak padam. Kesal dan amarah memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, dengan geramnya Lyon kembali menghubungi nomor itu. Tapi..

 _The number you're calling is not active or out of code area. Please try again later._

"Aaaaargh!" Kali ini Lyon nyaris kalap. Ini benar-benar menginjak pedal gas sampai kecepatan maksimum. Bahkan ponsel di ujung tangannya ia lempar ke depan kaca mobil. Pria itu bukan marah karna tak bisa menghubungi gadisnya, hanya saja ia sangat marah jika mengetahui apa yang ditakutkannya saat ini tengah menimpah gadis itu. Ia takut. Takut sekali.

 _Juvia.._ Geram Lyon dengan dahi penuh kerutan. Kalau saja bisa, kalau saja bisa! Lyon ingin melakukan _teleport_ ke Crocus sekarang juga.

Napas Lyon semakin tak karuan kian emosi menyulut seluruh tubuhnya. Pikirannya semakin acak-acakkan. Keringat bercucuran keras meski AC mobil menyala deras. Giginya tak henti berdecit. Dadanya terus memburu. Semua hal itu benar-benar nyaris membuatnya kehilangan kendali diri.

Tapi, buru-buru Lyon menghempas desah napas kuat. Menenangkan pikiran, karena ia tahu mengikuti emosinya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Yang pasti ia memang harus segera sampai ke Crocus apapun yang terjadi. Hanya saja saat ini, ia harus tenang. Ya tenang. Tapi, Ck. Lyon memukul gagang setirnya. Mana bisa ia tenang kalau sudah separah ini keadaannya. Bahkan pria itu menyesal pergi keluar kota pagi tadi.

Kalau saja Lyon berada di Crocus, kalau saja hari ini tidak ada kuliah lapangan, kalau saja... lagi-lagi Lyon memukul setir. Sungguh, ia tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menginjakkan kaki di Crocus.

Lyon menghempas desah napas lagi. _Tenang Lyon. Tenang.._

Ia sekuat mungkin mencoba mengatur napas. Berhenti menyulut pikiran dengan hal-hal buruk dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu baik yang mungkin saja terjadi. Yah, meski kemungkinan itu hanya 0%. Tapi, Lyon harus!

Mendadak, sebuah kilatan terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya. Lyon mengerjap. Tak menunggu apapun, ia kembali meraih ponsel yang tergeletak didepan kaca dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

* * *

Meldy membenamkan kepalanya pada meja kerja. Tubuhnya belum bergerak seinci pun sejak Ultear meminta izin padanya untuk membawa Juvia berkeliling Crocus satu jam lalu. Ia tak lagi dapat berpikir jernih setelah mendengar Ultear dengan seenak jidatnya berkata 'Kami berencana melakukan _double date_ , Meldy-chan. Kalau kau mau ikut, mungkin kami bisa mengubahnya menjadi _triple date_. Tapi sebelum itu, aku sarankan cari pacar dulu ya. Hahaha.'

Hal itu sungguh membuat Meldy ternganga amat lebar. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa dan bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi jika itu benar-benar terjadi, habis sudah semuanya. Dan dari semua hal itu, yang masih menyulut pikirannya adalah pria itu sama sekali tak bisa ia hubungi. Meldy benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel yang tak jauh dari pucuk pink itu melantun lantang, membuat Meldy dengan siap siaganya langsung mengangkat telepon itu tanpa pandang buluh.

"Gray! Kau kemana saja!?" Teriak gadis berambut pink itu lantang yang membuat seseorang diujung sana sedikit mengelus pangkal telinga.

"Ini aku, Meldy-san." Balasnya datar.

Meldy terkesiap. Ia menghentikan puncak kekesalannya dan mengubah ekspresi 180 derajat. "Eh, Lyon?"

* * *

Air pancur terlihat berjajar rapi ke seluruh mata memandang. Dengan sepersekian detik waktu, air yang berada di ujung selang itu naik dan menyembur keluar bersamaan dengan indahnya. Membasahi lantai marmer cream yang membentang luas hingga 30 meter didepan sana. Sebagian lantai dipenuhi air hingga mencapai betis, dan sisanya berupa jalan setapak yang hanya tergenang air sampai tepi tapak kaki. Cipratan air yang terus keluar dari bibir selang itu, membuat udara sekitar terasa lebih sejuk. Dingin yang terasa menyegarkan. Dan bahkan sesekali membuat baju dan tubuh basah.

Di hari penuh aktivitas ini, taman itu tak terlihat banyak dijamahi warga. Hanya beberapa pasang kaki yang meninting sepatu/sendal mereka untuk sekedar _refreshing_ menikmati air yang melantun beriringan. Cahaya jingga dari raja siang diatas sana yang hampir dekat dengan persemayangannya, terpantul gemulai ke semburan air itu. Membuat sebagian besar air tampak berkelap-kelip penuh warna pelangi bak prisma yang sengaja membiaskan cahaya. Sungguh, pemandangan yang membuat dua gadis berambut hampir senada merasa nyaman berada di tengah-tengah hamparan air ini.

Keduanya berjalan melintasi jalan setapak yang airnya membahasi ujung tapak kaki mereka. Melewati berbagai bentuk air pancur yang mulai membahasi sedikit demi sedikit tubuh dan berjalan dengan gemulainya. Ulah air yang menyembur tinggi ini, membuat keduanya nyaris tertutupi. Hanya banyangan sekilas yang terlihat dari sisi lain air sekitar. Hal yang sangat pas bagi model itu untuk tidak dibondongi para pers maupun penggemarnya.

"Haaaah, aku suka sekali tempat ini!" Pekik Ultear merentangkan kedua tangan lebar.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini." Aku Juvia memandangi sekitar.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Ultear memastikan. Juvia hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis itu yang kini tengah meliriknya. " _Jaa,_ kalau begitu kau harus mengingat hari ini seumur hidup. Jarang-jarang 'kan kau bisa refreshing seperti ini dengan model terkenal sepertiku." Ledek Ultear penuh percaya diri.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja! Aku tidak pernah melupakan kesan pertama berada di tempat yang baru ku datangi." Senyum Juvia.

Ultear ikut tersenyum melihat lengkungan manis di wajah gadis sebelahnya. "Ah, Juvia. Kau membuatku sangat senang hari ini." Ujar Ultear seraya menyodorkan sebelah tangan ke percikan air pancur di kanannya.

"Eh?" Mendengar hal itu, Juvia jadi sedikit bingung.

Ultear malah tertawa pelan melihatnya. "Aku jarang sekali mengobrol dengan orang lain seperti ini." Aku gadis itu. Juvia malah makin bingung mendengarnya. "Semenjak Meldy-chan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia jarang punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan atau sekedar mengobrol denganku. Apalagi kalau di tempat kerja, mereka selalu membicarakan soal make-up, kecantikan, baju, dan segala macam hal yang membosankan. Terlebih, aku tidak boleh asal bicara dengan mereka. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku bisa di teror gosip-gosip aneh. Ugh, menyebalkan!" Runtuknya.

Juvia terperangah mendengar lontaran kesah dari Ultear. Sepertinya, menjadi orang yang terkenal, bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Melihat bibir Ultear mengkerucut−mencibirkan setiap kekesalan hatinya, Juvia malah tersenyum. Entah kenapa, sikap gadis ini sedikit membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Kalau begitu, kau boleh membicarakan apapun padaku mulai sekarang." Kata Juvia yang membuat Ultear menoleh.

"Eh?"

Juvia mengangguk mantap dalam senyuman. "Selama kau berada di Crocus, aku akan menjadi temanmu untuk bicara. Apapun itu, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku dengan senang hati akan mendengarkannya." Senyum Juvia. Ultear tak bisa mengedip matanya. Sesuatu mendadak mengalir didalam relung dadanya. Selama ini, jika ia pulang ke Crocus, seluruh pekerja UC Gallery biasa bertanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi model atau sekedar mengaguminya saja. Tapi, kali ini, Ultear benar-benar bahagia bisa kembali ke Crocus dan bertemu gadis berambut gelombang laut ini.

Dengan sigap, Ultear menghamburkan diri ke tubuh Juvia. Mendekap erat gadis itu seakan air mata mau tumpah dari pelipisnya. "Aaaa, Juvia. Aku senang sekali! Terima kasih." Balas Ultear memekik dalam senyuman.

Juvia tersentak. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini, Ultear memeluknya sangat erat. "Ugh, Ul, A-Aku ti-dak bisa ber-napas."

"Ah!" Ultear seketika tersentak dan menjauhkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin dari Juvia. Begitu merasakan udara kembali masuk ke dalam dadanya, Juvia sedikit melirik gadis itu. Ultear terlihat _innocent_ meski ia hampir saja membunuh orang lain. Sepertinya kekagetannya tadi bukanlah karena ucapan Juvia barusan.

"Oh, ya, Juvia. Bagaimana kalau _double date_ yang kita rencanakan kita lakukan disini saja?" Seru Ultear yang mendarat telak kepikiran Juvia.

"Eh, disini? Sekarang?" Tanya Juvia tak percaya. Ultear mengangguk-angguk mantap dengan penuh senyuman. "Ayo hubungi mereka!" Jawabnya sembari merogoh ponsel di tas.

* * *

"Ugh. Handphone ku benar-benar lowbat." Keluh Juvia menyandarkan punggung pada bangku taman yang didudukinya. Sejak bermenit-menit lalu matanya tak pernah lepas dari layar ponsel silver itu. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk menghidupkannya, tapi ponsel itu selalu berteriak nada yang sama disusul redupan cahaya layar yang rasanya membuat Juvia makin kesal. "Argh, aku sampai lupa men- _charge_ handphone gara-gara pergi pagi-pagi buta tadi." Runtuknya.

Sementara Ultear yang duduk disebelahnya juga ikut memasang tampang yang sama. Sejak tadi, ponsel 'buah pir tergigit' itu terus melekat di depan matanya dan melantunkan nada operator yang sama.

"Kenapa nomornya tidak aktif juga? Dasar menyebalkan!" Hempas Ultear begitu menjauhkan ponsel dari daun telinga. Juvia tersentak. Ia menoleh menatap Meldy.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Ugh. Pacarku itu, kebiasaan. Paling sulit kalau di hubungi." Kesalnya seraya menjauhkan ponsel dari depan wajah.

Mendengarnya entah kenapa membuat Juvia ikut merasakan rasa jengkel Ultear sekarang. "Ah, pacarku juga begitu."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Juvia mengangguk. "Un. Dia pernah tidak menghubungi selama berbulan-bulan dan itu menyebalkan." Kesal Juvia.

"Itu lama sekali. Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Dia menghilang begitu saja." Jawab Juvia seraya mengkerucutkan bibir.

"Jadi kalian putus?"

Juvia mengedik lagi. "Tidak. Aku tetap menunggunya dan beberapa hari yang lalu dia kembali. Aku senang sekali. Aku sangat merindukannya. Dia juga masih mencintaiku seperti dulu kok." Senyumnya kali ini.

Ultear tak mampu mengedipkan kelopak matanya. "Wow, kau benar-benar hebat." Mendapat pujian seperti itu, semburat tipis menjalar ke pipi Juvia.

"Tidak juga. Aku pernah mencurigainya." Aku Juvia sembari tersenyum hambar.

"Menurutku itu wajar. Kalau aku berada di posisimu, mungkin aku akan minta putus setelah bertemu dengannya." Cibir Ultear.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Ultear." Timpal Juvia. Wajahnya benar-benar tersenyum tulus.

"Itulah mengapa aku bilang kau hebat." Balas Ultear sembari nyengir.

Juvia ikut tertawa mendengar hal itu. Sungguh, ia sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Selama ini, orang-orang hanya menganggapnya menyia-nyiakan waktu, bodoh atau apapun. Ini kali pertama Juvia mendapat pujian seperti itu dari orang lain.

Ultear kembali menggeser pandangnya ke ponsel. Menekan _point_ terkirim di _touchscreen_ itu dan kemudian menyandarkan punggu dibangku seraya menghela.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan double date kita?" Tanya Juvia bingung. "Sepertinya, aku akan memperkenalkan pacarku padamu lain waktu saja. Dia pasti masih kuliah sekarang."

Ultear tak membalas tatapan Juvia. Ia menengadahkan kepala keatas, melihat langit yang terasa kian menjingga.

"Aku baru saja mengirim pesan padanya. Semoga setelah ponselnya aktif, dia akan segera kesini." Balas Ultear. "Kau mau menunggunya bersamaku, kan?" Tanya Ultear kemudian. Kali ini ia menggeser manik matanya menatap Juvia.

Juvia tersenyum. "Tentu. Lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan sekarang." Jawabnya.

"Yosh! Semoga dia cepat datang! Aku tidak sabar ingin memperkenalkannya denganmu." Ujar Ultear seraya menggeliatkan tubuh.

* * *

Langit terlihat semakin menjingga kala jarum panjang jam terus meluncur turun. Sudah hampir petang. Lampu-lampu jalan disekitar taman terlihat menyala beriringan. Sudah hampir dua jam Juvia dan Ultear menunggu disini. Tapi tanda-tanda kehadiran orang yang disebut-sebut Ultear sejak pagi tadi, belum terlihat juga. Dan kekesalan gadis itu sudah nyaris menyentuh ubun-ubun.

Tapi, menunggu kali ini bukanlah hal yang sangat membosankan seperti biasanya. Hampir seluruh waktu mereka habiskan sambil bercerita satu sama lain, jalan-jalan kembali di taman air pancur itu dan kemudian makan es krim. Benar-benar aktivitas yang jarang sekali dilakukan model yang setiap harinya selalu bergelayutan dengan kamera, _lighting,_ dan gaun-gaun indah. Dan tentu saja ini menyenangkan.

Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berjalan di jalan setapak kecil tak jauh dari kerumunan air yang terasa kian mendingin saat angin malam mulai berhembus. Membuat keduanya cepat-cepat menjauhkan kaki dari lantai marmer yang terasa sedingin es itu.

"Dia tidak datang?" Tanya Juvia menggeser manik matanya menatap Ultear.

Ultear mendecak. Rasanya ia benar-benar sudah muak menatap ponsel putih ini. "Dasar bodoh!" Runtuk Ultear memaki layar ponselnya. Hal itu membuat Juvia tertawa pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel Ultear mengerjap. Disusul suara lantunan musik RnB yang nyaring menepis suasana sepi. Juvia menghentikan tawanya, ia menatap Ultear yang kini terlihat terlonjak dan buru-buru meletakkan ponsel di depan telinga.

"Ul, kau dimana?" Nada suara dingin itu terdengar menyebalkan ke telinga Ultear. Bola mata gadis itu refleks memutar diiringi dengan Juvia yang sedikit terkesima mendengar suara samar dari balik ponsel itu.

Ultear menghela. Manik matanya ia geser ke ujung ponsel yang terlihat di kanan kepalanya. "Kau kemana saja? Aku lelah menunggumu, kau tahu!" Runtuk gadis itu kesal. Mendengar suara omelan Ultear yang terkesan kesal bercampur manja, membuat Juvia mendengus lucu dan menggeser pandang ke depan. Tapi mendadak matanya terkesiap begitu mendapati siapa yang tengah berlari di ujung jalan sana.

"Aku di.." Suara Ultear langsung tercekat begitu matanya menatap depan. Juvia tertegun. Entah ada angin apa, ia tak menyangka orang itu berada tepat didepan matanya.

Senyuman manis langsung terulas di depan wajahnya.

"G-"

"Gray!"

- **to be continued-**

* * *

Yash, Naomi kembali! Hehe  
Bagaimana chap kali ini? Menggantung? Ahak! Naomi sengaja banget buatnya :v wkwkwk *Padahal sudah ku tulis lebih panjang dari ini hoho #digampar  
Oh ya, mau nanya nih, apa alur fic ini terlalu lambat? Atau terlalu banyak bertele-tele? Tolong di comment yak. Sejujurnya aku merencanakan fic ini tamat di chap 15. Tapi, malah konflik besarnya baru akan dimulai. Hiks. Jadi aku gak bisa memprediksi kapan tamatnya. Ya ampun T.T Daaaan satu lagi, semakin menulis fic ini, entah kenapa aku semakin jatuh cinta dengan karakter Lyon yang ku buat sendiri. Apa ada yang merasakan hal yang sama denganku? :') Aku harap bukan hanya diriku. Hahaha  
Pokoknya terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan mohon dukungannya dengan memberikan review ya Mina-san, soalnya Naomi punya rencana untuk ngeposting fic ini langsung sampai end, biar kelar! Soalnya aku mau fokus kuliah *sudah mendekati semester tua hiks! T^T  
Tapi masih rencana. Wkwkwk.. jadi didukung ya.. Review kalian membuat ku semakin semangat menulis loh hihi.  
Yosh, udahan deh bacotnya. Hahaha..  
See you next chap Mina-swaaaan :3


	13. I know, Just Now

**Balasan Review:**

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Ya, mungkin, sepertinya. Haha. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 **L-2n  
** Perasaan nama ente ganti-ganti mulu. Hahaha. Tapi, tak apa. XD  
Ah, sudah ku duga feel nya tidak dapet di chap kemarin. Ketika nulis nya pun, aku malah kebingungan, kok malah bertele-tele gak jelas. Padahal seharusnya, mereka langsung ku pertemukan dengan Gray tanpa basi-basi di taman itu. Tapi entah kenapa jadi seperti itu. Tolong di maafkan yak. :') Daaaan terima kasih sudah sukaaaaa.. aku jadi pingin peluk kamu nih *Lupakan :'v Yah, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan L-chan yak. Selamat membaca~

 **Rosiana  
** Boleh, kasih aja kritiknya. Aku dengan senang hati menerima. Iya, sejujurnya aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bertele-tele. Hanya saja belakangan ini aku sulit fokus mengerjakan sesuatu, jadi ujung-ujungnya jadi berantakan gak jelas. Aku juga merasakan progress cerita ku ini lama sekali. Sudah sangat jauh dari kerangka cerita yang aku buat. Bahkan seharusnya chap 12 dan 13 ini ada di satu chapter. Tapi entah kenapa jadi begini. Aku akan mengusahakannya agar tidak terlalu bertele-tele. Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan fic ini. Hiks. Terima kasih kritikannya, Rosi-chan. Selamat membaca~

 **Viaaaagruviaa  
** Lah, jangan dong. Nanti fic ini bukan jadi hurt comfort namanya. Hahaha. Tapi, endingnya kan belum tentu Juvia sama Lyon. Hehe. Iya, semoga chap kali ini bisa memuaskan. Maafkan author yang gaje ini ya Via-chan. Selamat membaca~

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-Lewat Telepon-**

Chapter 13 : I Know, Just Now

* * *

"G-"

"Gray!" Pekik suara disebelahnya mendahuli apa yang hampir saja terucap di bibir Juvia. Tangan Juvia yang sempat terangkat terasa kaku seketika. Seluruh tubuhnya terenyak, menegang, dan ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terdengar dari bibir Ultear.

Mendengar lengkingan suara barusan. Orang di depan sana langsung tersentak. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap asal suara dengan iris mata melebar.

Angin bertiup lirih, mendesir reranting pohon diatas sana, menerbangkan beberapa helai daun yang tak sanggup lagi mengikat diri pada tangan-tangan kokoh itu, kemudian membawanya menari mengitari dua mata yang saat ini saling menatap dalam kebisuan. Seakan angin membawa deru yang kian menggetari sekujur tubuh. Rambut keduanya terhempas hebat. Diiringi tolehan kepala Juvia yang ia geserkan ke seseorang di sebelah kanannya.

Mata Juvia tak mampu mengedip begitu menyadari kini hanya lambayan rambut hitam yang tertinggal di sorot matanya. Tubuhnya semakin menegang. Ia mengikuti helaian hitam indah itu dan didapatinya sang empunya rambut tengah berlari menuju orang di depan sana. Orang yang masih menatapnya dalam kebisuan itu. Getar itu melebat. Pelipisnya bergelutan memompa cairan yang entah kenapa ikut mendesirkan sekujur tubuh.

Ultear menghamburkan diri, memeluk orang itu. Hati Juvia teriris dalam keheningan saat itu juga. Perih. Meski Juvia tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi sekarang.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil mereka Gray tadi makin tersentak begitu hangat tubuh Ultear menabrak tubuhnya. Mata Juvia berubah nanar. Sementara mata pria yang masih berstatus pacarnya itu masih membelalak lebar.

 _Sakit._

"Gray, aku rindu sekali padamu." Pekik Ultear.

 _Apa ini?_

"Kenapa handphonemu tidak aktif sih?" Tanya Ultear kemudian.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Gray mengangkat tangannya ke atas rambut hitam panjang itu, meski matanya masih menatap gadis di ujung sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau sudah kembali?" Ucap Gray kali ini.

 _Apa maksudnya itu Gray-sama?_

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu."

 _Seseorang tolong aku!_

Napas Juvia tersendat. Matanya masih mencari celah untuk tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja di lihatnya. Tubuhnya melemas. Sungguh, jika saja bisa dia ingin berlari sekarang, menampar pria di depan sana dan mengutuk gadis yang tengah memeluknya.

Apa yang dilihatnya hanya bercanda bukan? Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat berharap pedih ini segera pergi sekarang juga.

" _Pacarku itu, pria yang tak berperasaan!"_

Suara Ultear di UC Gallery tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Dia itu tertalu dingin, cuek, dan menyebalkan. Tapi, aku rasa itu yang menarik darinya."_

Hati Juvia makin terasa tersayat.

" _Aku sayang padanya."_

Bohong bukan?

" _Hallo, Ul.."_

Dada Juvia mengilu sekarang.

"Juvia.." Panggil Ultear yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya. Hal itu membuat Juvia tersentak dalam sendatan napas. Ia menoleh menatap wajah gadis itu. Dalam tarik napas, ia makin tak sanggup menahan mutiara yang mulai berkuak di dalam pelipis.

"Ini pacarku, Gray Fullbuster." Aku seseorang itu seraya merapatkan tubuh memeluk Gray dari samping. Seluruh tubuh Juvia berguncang. Irisnya melebar begitu pengakuan Ultear langsung menerobos relung hatinya. Menebasnya kasar layaknya seorang samurai. Melemaskan tubuh layaknya pil tidur. Bahkan jika saja mereka memperhatikan lebih jelas, sudah tergenang cairan bening di depan kelopak matanya.

Juvia menggeser pandangnya ke arah pria itu. Ia tak kuasa melihat siapa yang benar-benar berada di depannya ini. "G-Gray-sama.." Ucap Juvia disela getar bibirnya. Hanya itu yang mampu terlontar dari bibir merah muda itu.

Tatapan nanar penuh ketidakpercayaan Juvia seakan membenam Gray dalam lautan ketakukan. Ia buru-buru menarik manik mata ketempat lain, meski akhirnya mata itu melirik Juvia lagi. Gray terkesiap. Manik mata itu makin terlihat menusuk mata Gray tajam dengan segudang pertanyaan yang sangat tergambar jelas di getaran irisnya.

"Juvia.." Balas Gray. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa sekarang. Tapi jujur, pria raven itu sudah pernah menerka ini akan terjadi. Meski ia tak pernah membayangkan Ul dan Juvia akan berteman seperti ini.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Ultear kebingungan. Ia terus menatap Gray dan Juvia bergantian.

Mendengar suara lembut itu, Gray dan Juvia sedikit tersentak. Gray menoleh kearahnya, tak bergeming dan sejujurnya tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tak mungkin ia berkata hanya teman, karena jelas-jelas mereka tidak berteman. Dan tak mungkin juga Gray mengatakan Juvia pacarnya, itu sama saja seperti meletakkan garam diatas luka.

Juvia menorehkan senyuman getir menangkap dua ekspresi didepan itu. Matanya semakin terlihat nanar, kian rasa tak percaya menggerogoti tubuhnya perlahan. Ultear dengan eloknya masih memeluk lengan kekar pria itu dengan tatapan kebingungan. Sementara pacarnya atau mungkin bisa disebut orang terbrengsek saat ini tengah berkelu lidah dengan apa yang menimpahnya. Hal itu membuat Juvia menahan gemuruh pelipis dan dada dengan tawa hambar.

 _Keparat!_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Sakit sekali! Sungguh. Juvia ingin menangis. Tapi entah kenapa ia berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan kepiluan hatinya ini. Tak seperti di depan Lucy kemarin pagi. Bahkan ia mampu memaki gadis yang jelas-jelas tak bersalah itu dengan kasar. Tapi, melihat orang yang sungguh-sungguh menjadi pengkhianat dan perebut pacar orang di depannya ini membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengilukan dada. Konyol! Dan bodohnya, kenapa Ultear?

Hari ini, bukankah hari ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan? Dia bertemu teman baru. Dia bertemu dengan orang yang merasakan kejengkelan yang sama terhadap pacarnya. Dia bertemu orang yang mudah di ajak berbagi cerita. Dia bertemu dengan orang yang membawanya ke tempat seindah ini. Dan ternyata dia itu adalah seling.. Graaaah! Hati Juvia semakin mendenyut kala pikirannya masih tak mempercayai hal ini. Miris sekali.

Juvia benar-benar menampakkan kekehan hambarnya dalam tunduk sekarang.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Juvia seraya menegakkan kepala. Mata kedua pasangan dihadapannya kompak menggeser kearahnya. Sekarang Juvia benar-benar ingin tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Gray dan pacarnya itu. Gray terlihat sangat kaget. Sementara Ultear masih dalam kebingungannya.

 _Bagus sekali ekspresimu, Gray-sama._ Batin Juvia sebelum menggerakkan bibir.

"Kami sekelas sewaktu SMA." Lanjut Juvia dalam senyuman getir sampai menyipitkan kedua matanya. Gray terlonjak. Iris matanya masih melebar meski tak selebar beberapa detik lalu. Bibirnya yang tak terkatup, kini tertutup rapat. Jelas sekali ia lega mendengar jawaban Juvia.

Bibir Juvia bergetar hebat. Seluruh tubuhnya menolak keras apa yang baru saja diujarkan gadis itu. Seluruh tubuhnya menderu hebat. Bahkan dengan senyuman getir paling menyakitkan itu, Juvia enggan memperlihatkannya dengan menggigit ujung bibirnya kuat. Apapun, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Tapi siapa bilang dia tidak lemah? Kakinya sudah tak kuat menopang tubuh yang kian tenggelam dalam rasa sakit. Pelipisnya bergemuruh deras berusaha melinangkan air mata untuk mengurangi ngilu hatinya. Lidahnya ia tahan sekuat mungkin agar tak melontarkan makian seperti kemarin. Bukan, bukan ia tahan. Tapi lidahnya sama sekali tak mampu bergerak selain melontarkan kebohongan.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Ultear memastikan. Ia tampak tak percaya.

Juvia makin menggigit ujung bibirnya dalam senyuman, sampai sebercak darah terasa pahit mengalir ke lidahnya. Ia menggangguk dengan ujung jari yang terkepal kuat.

"Heee.. kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku, Gray?" Cibir gadis itu seraya menyikut lengan Gray. Gray tersentak lagi. Sesungguhnya ia tak mengerti kenapa Juvia berbohong saat ini. Tapi jelas, itu menguntungkannya bukan?

"A-Ah, kau 'kan tidak pernah bertanya soal sekolahku." Balas Gray dalam senyuman.

"Ck, seharusnya kau katakan padaku. Juvia dan aku pasti sudah lama berteman baik kalau kau menceritakannya." Ujar Ultear bergelayutan manja. Hal itu membuat Juvia kembali tertekan rasa sakit.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian berteman." Ujar Gray. Wajahnya masih dalam senyuman menatap Ultear.

Ultear mengangguk dengan senyuman hangat. "Dia akan menjadi teman dekat ku selama di Crocus. Kau tahu, temanmu ini sangat baik. Aku menyukainya." Balasnya.

Gray tertawa pelan menanggapi ekspersi itu. "Juvia memang teman yang baik." Akunya. Mendengar hal itu pelipis Juvia kembali bergemuruh. Linangan air mata hampir memenuhi ujung kelopak mata.

 _Teman.. yang baik?_ Ulangnya dalam hati menekan kalimat yang barusaja di akui Gray.

Meski ia tahan. Meski jemari tetap berusaha terkepal kuat. Meski bibir makin tergigit erat. Juvia tak bisa memungkiri tubuhnya makin bergetar melihat dua orang di depan yang terlihat makin bermesraan. Makin tak kuasa ia berada didepan mereka. Dan membuat Juvia makin tak bisa membayangkan, kenapa Gray tega berprilaku seperti itu di depannya? Seakan rasa bersalah sama sekali tak ada di dalam dirinya.

"Hei, Gray, kau tidak mau menciumku? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Ha? Kau gila, Ul. Ini tempat umum. Kalau pers menemukanmu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau tidak merindukanku ya?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu."

Juvia makin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tak sanggup lagi rasanya ia melihat dua pasangan yang tak tahu malu bermesraan didepannya itu. Terlebih, dimana otak pria brengsek itu? Bagaimana pun Juvia masih berstatus pacarnya bukan?

 _Pacar? Atau kau memang menganggap hubungan kita sudah berakhir ya, Gray-sama? Sejak kapan? Apa sejak kau mengingkari janji kita sebelas bulan lalu atau jauh sebelum itu saat kau mulai jarang menghubungiku? Atau, ck, kenapa? Sakit sekali. Kenapa? Bukankah aku selalu menunggumu? Setiap waktu. Setiap detik. Setiap napas yang berhembus. Setiap perih yang aku rasakan tanpamu.. tanpa ibu.. kenapa?_

"Ayolah cium aku!"

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin kita melakukannya di depan, Juvia."

"Ayolah, hanya Juvia 'kan? Apa salahnya?"

 _Hanya? Hanya Juvia? Tentu saja kalian salah. Aku, aku, aku, aku.._

Cup~

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku yang akan melakukannya." Ujar Ultear setelah melepas ujung bibirnya di pipi kanan Gray. Gray tersentak. Juvia membelalak sangat lebar menatapnya.

 _...pacarnya._

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" Kesal Gray mengelus pipi.

Ultear malah tertawa pelan.

Tubuh Juvia bergetar makin hebat. Kakinya benar-benar tak sanggup menopang tubuh yang makin di grogotin rasa sakit dan tak percaya. Derai air mata sudah tak sanggup lagi ia topang di depan mata.

 _Tuhan, kumohon bawa aku pergi dari sini.. kumohon, seseorang tolong aku!_

"Juvia!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki berat kian mendekati. Ultear dan Gray terlihat tersentak, mereka serempak menggeser pandang ke belakang mencari asal suara memekik yang mengagetkan itu.

Dari kejauhan, siluet berkemeja biru tua tengah terlihat berlari kearah mereka. Samar-samar semakin terasa dekat dan jelas menampakan sosok yang sudah di kenal jelas mereka berdua sejak masa kanak-kanak.

"Eh, _Ohisashiburi da na_ −Lama tidak bertemu, Ly-"

Suara Ultear tercekat begitu merasakan siluet itu berlari melewatinya begitu sana. Membelah angin yang berhembus berlawanan arah. Menghempaskan rambutnya, membuat suara mendadak terbungkam.

"Juvia." Panggil suara _baritone_ itu lagi seraya menghentikan langkah tepat didepan gadis yang masih merunduk menekan dada dengan kepalan tangannya. "-on."

"Lyon.." Lirih Juvia begitu menangkap aroma _musk_ dan suara yang akhir-akhir ini terasa hangat sekali di hatinya. Gadis itu menengadahkan kepala sedikit menatap wajah orang yang hanya berjarak 10 cm di depannya dari balik geraian air mata. Begitu menyadari orang itu benar-benar Lyon, segelintir air mata berlinang jatuh dari pelipisnya. Dengan satu isakan, Juvia melemaskan tubuhnya−menenggelamkan dahi di dada pria _muskulin_ itu. "Kumohon.." Ujar Juvia tersendat. "Kumohon, bawa aku pergi dari sini, Lyon.." Pinta Juvia pelan.

Lyon terkesiap. Ia dapat merasakan getaran hebat pada tubuh gadis itu, dada Juvia yang terisak, kaosnya yang basah karena deraian mutiara dari mata Juvia dan tubuh gadis itu yang kian melemas bertumpu di dadanya.

"Tentu. Aku pasti akan membawamu pergi dari sini."

Iris Gray melebar. Pemandangan di depannya ini, membuatnya tak bisa menorehkan ekspresi yang tepat. Entah kenapa sesuatu terasa menyentil relung hatinya.

Tak terkecuali Ultear. Masih tak menyangka dengan perlakuan mendadak pria berambut putih itu, ia masih saja menatapnya terperangah.

" _Aku rasa aku mengerti perasaanmu. Pacarku juga seperti itu."_

Seulas kurva menaut di wajahnya. _Hee, jadi.._

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau pacarmu itu Lyon, Juvia." Celetuk Ultear menerobos perasaan ketiga orang di sekitarnya. Gray menggeser manik mata ke gadisnya itu. Juvia tak mengacuhkannya sama sekali dan memilih menutup getar diri pada tubuh Lyon yang terasa hangat ini. Sementara Lyon, ia tak mengeluarkan ekspresi sama sekali. Sebagian wajahnya menghitam ditutupi bayangan poni, tak bergerak selain angin yang menggerakkan ujung poni itu. Perlahan kedua tangannya menyentuh ujung bahu Juvia. Dengan hembusan napas singkat, ia menolehkan kepala kebelakang.

"Ul, Maaf. Aku pinjam Juvia-nya ya?" Senyum pria itu menyipitkan mata. Gray mengerjap, senyuman barusan terasa menusuk ke dadanya. Sedangkan Ultear yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu malah tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Tentu." Balasnya.

* * *

Angin malam terasa makin dingin menusuk tulang. Hembusan kencangnya membuat pepohonan serempak mendesir ranting mereka. Disusul dedaunan kering yang menari gemulai mengikuti kemana angin membawanya. Tirai-tirai dari rumah bernuansa putih bersih di seluruh mata memandang mulai bergoyang lirih−keluar-masuk pintu balkon atas yang terbuka sepenuhnya, membuat angin dapat leluasa menghantam bagian dalam rumah yang hangat. Angin makin berhembus sayup, menggerakkan ayunan putih yang bertengger di kanan balkon. Sendi gagang penyangganya bergesekan merdu mengeluarkan suara decit karat yang melantun sepersekian detiknya diantara suara desir angin sekitar. Suasana rumah yang sepi, membuat suara-suara itu terasa meendominan pendengaran.

Helaian biru laut gemulai nampak tersapu indah oleh angin. Melayang-bergoyang-menari mengikuti hembusan dingin itu. Terus dan terus beriringan dengan helaian tirai sekitar. Samar-samar dari balik tirai yang tak henti bergerak, seorang gadis terlihat duduk merangkul lutut rapat diatas ayunan putih besar yang membawanya mengayun perlahan. Sejak beberapa jam lalu, ia tak bergerak maupun menggemingkan suara. Hanya menunduk, menahan isakan yang makin mengilukan dadanya. Sendatan napas tak terdengar jelas lagi dari balik napasnya. Tubuhnya tak bergetar seperti di taman air tiga jam lalu, terasa panas meski udara sekitar hampir membekukan ujung kakinya yang tak tertutupi sehelai kaos kaki pun. Hanya _hotpan_ dan kaos merahmuda tipis yang menghiasi dirinya.

Dari balik kepala yang ia tenggelamkan dalam lutut itu, tak terdengar tarikan napas berat maupun keluhan seperti sejam lalu. Bukan sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Hanya saja, gadis itu tak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk mengisakkan pilu. Ia memilih diam dan hanya merunduk, menikmati wajah yang kian memanas, kelopak mata membengkak, hidung memerah dan air mata yang tak hentinya berlinang.

Perlahan, suara langkah mengintrupsi suara-suara 'merdu' sekitar. Menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya, gadis berambut gelombang laut itu tak mengacuhkan dan tetap dalam posisinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menangis seperti itu, Juvia?" Sapa suara baritone diiringi goyangan aneh pada ayunan yang diduduki Juvia. Hawa hangat tubuh yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah itu menyengat dari kirinya. Pemilik suara itu juga ikut duduk di ayunan ini.

" _Urusai!_ −berisik!" Balasnya sembari menggerakkan kepala ke arah berlawanan.

Lyon menghela. Sungguh ia tak tahu harus menghibur gadis disebelahnya seperti apa. Terlebih yang ia masih geram karena apa yang di terkanya benar-benar terjadi.

"Ini." Lyon menyodorkan salah satu gelas sereal susu hangat pada Juvia. "Minumlah. Kau belum makan apapun, kan? Aku tahu kau sudah tidak punya tenaga sekarang, bahkan untuk menangis." Lanjutnya yang mengundang decakan kesal dari balik kepala biru itu.

"Aku tidak lapar." Tolak Juvia ketus. Hal itu membuat Lyon kembali menghela. Ia menarik sodoran tangannya dan menyeruput sedikit sereal di tangan kirinya. Kemudian, meletakkan kedua gelas itu di meja kecil tak jauh dari ayunan.

Untuk beberapa saat kedepan keduanya hanya diam, dan suasana kembali dipenuhi dengan deru angin sekitar. "Hzss, disini dingin sekali." Ucap Lyon seraya menggerakkan ujung jari kaki. "Kau tidak kedinginan Juvia?" Tanya Lyon sembari menoleh menatap tubuh gadis itu. Sejujurnya ia sedikit khawatir dengan setelan terbuka yang digunakan Juvia.

Juvia tak mengubrisnya. Ia hanya diam sambil makin merundukkan diri dalam lutut. Takut Lyon menemukan air matanya yang kembali mengalir. Barusan Lyon bilang 'dingin'? Tubuhnya bahkan sudah benar-benar mati rasa untuk merasakan udara sekitar.

"Lyon.." Panggil Juvia setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Lyon melirik gadis itu kembali. "Hm?" Dehamnya singkat.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disana tadi? Itu bukan sebuah kebetulan 'kan?" Tanya Juvia diiringi angin yang lagi-lagi menghembuskan suraian lautnya. Sejak kemarin bukannya Juvia sudah tahu kalau hari ini Lyon berada di luar Crocus.

Lyon menggeser manik matanya ke arah lain. Menimbang kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi, sejujurnya Lyon enggan mencari kebohongan lagi untuk kali ini. Percuma. Semua sudah terungkap. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Juvia lebih dalam.

"Iya, kau benar." Balasnya singkat.

Juvia terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban itu. Tak seperti biasanya, ia akan menyembur Lyon dengan pekikan suara kasar. Kali ini ia lebih menekan hati untuk tak makin mengilukan dada. "Berarti, kau sudah tahu semuanya 'kan?" Tanya Juvia lagi.

Lyon sudah menerka gadis itu akan bertanya seperti itu. Tak seperti dua hari yang lalu, suara Juvia sangat serius saat ini. Belum sempat menjawab, Juvia sudah mendahului suaranya. "Soal kepulangan Ultear dan soal hubungannya dengan Gray-sama." Tambah gadis itu.

Lyon masih menatap tubuh Juvia. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi "Hm. Aku tahu." Jawabnya kemudian yang kali ini menyentak tubuh Juvia. Terlihat sekali tubuhnya menegang saat Lyon meng-iya-kan pertanyaannya barusan.

"S-Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya lagi. Kali ini suara Juvia terasa bergetar dan Lyon tahu, Juvia terluka karena keputusan bodohnya.

"Dua hari yang lalu." Jawab Lyon membuat Juvia menarik sendatan napasnya dengan paksa. Isakan kembali menggetarkan tubuh gadis itu.

"Berarti, sejak nama panggilan yang aku beritahukan padamu itu? Makanya kau yakin sekali kalau bukan Lucy orangnya?"

Lyon mengangguk. "Ya."

Juvia mendecak keras kali ini. Mendengar setiap jawaban dari pria disebelahnya membuat relung batinnya terasa kembali teriris.

Juvia kembali terisak. "Jangan bilang kalau kau juga sudah tahu Gray berada dimana selama ini?!" Hempas Juvia sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya.

"Ya, aku tahu." Balas Lyon cepat. Apapun, tak ada alasan apapun lagi untuk menyembunyikan semuanya. Biarlah gadis ini membencinya, asal ia mengetahui kebenaran pahit ini langsung dari bibirnya. Terdengar isakan keras berkali-kali dari tubuh Juvia yang semakin bergetar. Napasnya tersendat-sendat, membuat Lyon memandangi gadis itu dalam diam. Pasti sakit sekali rasanya.

Juvia makin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Lyon akan membohonginya selama ini. Sungguh, amarah mulai mendidih didalam dirinya.

"Kenapa.." Suara Juvia tertahan. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku?!" Teriak Juvia seraya mengangkat kepalanya tegak, menatap Lyon dalam amarah menggebu seakan matanya kian menelanjangi pengelihatan datar pria didepannya.

Juvia mengeram. "Kau.." Geramnya. "Sejak kapan?!" Teriaknya seraya memukul-mukul tubuh Lyon. "Sejak kapan?!"

"Argh _Itai-_ Sakit−, Juvia! _Itai_!" Rintih Lyon.

Juvia tak mengambil pusing rintihan Lyon itu. "Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan?" Pekiknya lantang, tak berhenti memukuli pria brengsek berlidah dua disebelahnya ini. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Lyon!" Teriaknya lagi masih memukuli dengan airmata yang berlinangan tak henti. "Tega sekali kau! Tega sekali!" Pukulnya lagi.

"Kenapa Lyon?! Kau mau merusak hubunganku dengan Gray-sama, iya?!" Pekik Juvia lantang. Lyon tak bisa menjawab dan hanya menerima pukulan bertubi itu sembari merintih. "Kenapa 'ha?" teriak gadis itu lagi. "Kapan?" Tekannya seraya mengeram. "Sejak kapan?" Kesahnya lagi seraya memelankan pukulan. "Sejak kapan kau tahu?" Tangis gadis itu kuat seraya menghentikan pukulan dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Lyon. Hal itu membuat Lyon membelalak.

Juvia terus saja berteriak mengisakkan ketidakpercayaan dan rasa sakitnya.

 _Buk!_ Juvia memukul lagi tubuh Lyon dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahu ku?" Isaknya pelan.

Tangan Lyon mendadak kaku atas perlakuan yang diterimanya dari gadis ini. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Juvia membenamkan kepala pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Isak gadis itu lagi selama Lyon hanya berdiam diri. Lyon mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke suraian laut itu. Kemudian menariknya lagi, dan mengepalkan jarinya kuat. Ia tak punya hak untuk menyentuh Juvia.

"Jawab aku, Lyon! Kenapa?" Pekik Juvia lagi. Ia meremat kaos Lyon dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kalau aku memberitahunya padamu, kau akan menyusulnya kesana." Jawab Lyon yang membuat Juvia membelalak. "Sebulan lalu, aku menelepon ibunya Gray, dan dia memberitahuku Gray ada dimana. Awalnya, aku berencana memberitahukannya padamu. Tapi begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Ibunya, aku mengurungkan niatku." Jelas Lyon.

"Sungguh, Juvia. Aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Aku tak berniat merusak hubungan kalian. Maafkan aku karna membohongimu. Maaf. Aku hanya takut, takut sekali melihat mu terluka seperti sekarang. Maaf. Maafkan aku." Lanjut Lyon yang makin membuat Juvia membelalak.

Air mata kembali mengalir mulus dari pelipisnya. Juvia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Lyon memikirkannya sampai seperti ini, mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti ini, dan menerka semuanya sampai seperti itu. Juvia kembali terisak. Ia memukul dada Lyon sekuat tenaga kembali dan makin menenggelamkan wajah dalam lengan pria itu. _Lyon bodoh!_

* * *

 _Plak!_ Suara keras terdengar nyaring di parkiran depan UC Gallery. Membuat seseorang yang wajahnya tengah terhempas ke samping membelalakkan mata lebar. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan seorang gadis pemilik wewenang penuh atas nama _fashion_ UC Gallery itu. Manik matanya terlihat menerawang tak menyangka melihat ekspresi gadis berambut merahmuda yang tergerai panjang. Ditatapinya mata gadis itu yang irisnya menusuk bagai pisau tertajam sedunia.

"Meldy-san?" Ucapnya terheran. Gadis yang tergolong lembut itu baru saja menamparnya sekuat tenaga. Sungguh, siapa yang mempercayai Meldy melakukan tindakan kasar seperti ini.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir melihatmu!" Kesal gadis itu. "Kemana saja kau? Seharian aku meneleponmu! Seharian aku mencarimu! Kau yang membawa semua masalah ini! Seharusnya kau ada saat hal genting itu terjadi. Kalau saja kau langsung mengangkat teleponku, kalau saja! Pasti Ultear dan Juvia tidak akan pergi ke taman itu! Dasar Brengsek!"

"Meldy-san, tenang dulu. A-aku, aku tidak menyakiti Ul!" Pekik Gray tak terima seraya menenangkan emosi yang menyulut kakak tingkatnya.

"Ya. Kau memang tidak menyakiti sahabatku! Tapi kau menyakiti tangan kananku!" Lontarnya penuh amarah. Mendengar hal itu, iris mata Gray sedikit melebar.

"Seharusnya kau memutuskannya sejak kemarin! Atau sejak awal kau tak perlu pacaran dengan sahabat baikku!" Teriaknya. "Mereka berdua sangat berharga untukku!" Kali ini suara Meldy terasa tersendat. Airmata mendadak berlinang di kelopak matanya.

Gray terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia tak menyangka melihat Meldy yang sekarang. "Mereka berdua juga berharga untukku." Aku Gray menatap nanar mata itu. "Aku sudah menduga hari ini akan terjadi saat pertama kali melihat Juvia ada di Crocus. Tapi, aku tak menyangka mereka berdua akan berteman seperti itu." Lanjut Gray.

Meldy masih menatapnya penuh ketajaman. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tak memutuskan Juvia kemarin? Atau kau bisa meninggalkan Ultear!" Kesal Meldy.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ul!" Bentak Gray. Suara beratnya mendominan hampir seluruh parkir. Hal itu membuat Meldy sedikit membungkam mulut meski mata masih menyorot tajam pria dihadapannya. "Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku memilih Ultear, bukan Juvia." Lanjut Gray lembut. "Hanya saja, aku benar-benar butuh waktu untuk memutuskan dan menjelaskan semua padanya agar tidak terkesan menyampakkannya." Tambah Gray.

Dahi Meldy tertimpa kerutan kasar. Ia mendengus lucu mendengar lontaran egois dari pria raven itu. "Butuh waktu? Mau sampai kapan?" Pekik Meldy. "Masalah sudah di depan mata. Dan kau bilang kau butuh waktu. Persetan bagimu, Gray!" Runtuk Meldy.

"Dengar! Tidak kau jelaskan secara baik-baik pun, Juvia sudah kau campakkan sejak tahun lalu. Apa lagi yang mau kau elakkan? Takut kalau menyakitinya? Omong kosong! Kau sudah menyakitinya!" Maki Meldy tajam yang langsung mendarat telak ke hati Gray. Meldy tak peduli lagi mau Gray sakit hati atau tidak. Lebih baik memaki kasar seperti ini untuk menyadarkan orang terbrengsek se UC itu.

"Aku tahu. Maaf." Ujar Gray.

"Maaf? Kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku! Juvia yang kau sakiti dan seharusnya dia yang menerima ujaran maaf mu itu. Kalau perlu aku ingin melihat kau bersujud padanya!" Pekik Meldy.

"Hm. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Aku akan memutuskan hubungan kami."

"Jangan hanya bicara! Kau harus benar-benar melakukannya kalau tidak aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Ultear." Timpal Meldy makin kesal.

Gray mendecak. "Ck, jangan katakan apapun padanya. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya."

"Kalau begitu lakukan!" Hempas Meldy. "Aaaaargh, ini masalah kalian. Kenapa aku yang sakit kepala?!" Teriak Meldy mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Maaf sudah membawamu ke dalam masalahku, Meldy-san."

"Kalau saja kau katakan padaku sejak awal kau sudah punya pacar, ini semua tidak akan mungkin terjadi." Runtuk gadis itu masih memegangi kepala.

"Itu sudah berlalu. Tolong jangan di ungkit lagi. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya." Kata Gray memandangi Meldy serius.

Mendengar nada serius dari orang terdingin itu, Meldy kembali menggeser pandang menatapnya. "Tentu saja secepatnya! Jika kau mengulur waktu lagi atau menyakiti Juvia lagi, aku akan membunuhmu!" Timpal Meldy dengan mata yang kian menyorot tajam.

Gray menghela. Ia mengangguk hambar sebelum sebuah suara menginstrupsi mereka berdua.

"Gray.." Panggil seseorang bernada. Gray dan Meldy tersentak. Cepat-cepat Meldy membenarkan raut wajahnya dan menampakkan senyuman manis pada orang itu.

"Eh? Meldy-chan? Aku kira kau sudah pulang." Seru Ultear seraya menyeret koper berwarna lila. "Belum. Ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengan Gray tadi." Senyum Meldy.

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Ultear penasaran sambil menggeser pandang pada Gray.

"Hahaha. Bukan hal yang penting kok." Balas Gray seraya mengambil alih koper di tangan Ultear.

Ultear menyunggingkan senyuman curiga. "Kalian membicarakanku ya?" Terkanya kemudian.

"Bukan." Balas Gray masam.

"Ayolah, katakan padaku. Pasti kalian membicarakanku 'kan?" Kata Ultear lagi mengikuti Gray menuju mobil hitamnya. "Bukan. Kau ini." Kesal Gray sekarang.

"Bilang saja iya." Cibir Ultear. Meldy memandangi mereka dari tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi. Seulas senyum masih menggantung di depan wajahnya.

"Oh, ya, Ul, kau sudah mengunjunginya?" Tanya Gray. Terdengar nada serius dari balik suaranya.

Mendengar hal itu, Ultear tampak tersentak. Perlahan senyuman diwajahnya berubah getir. "Belum. Aku ingin mengunjunginya bersamamu." Jawabnya.

Gray menoleh ke arah pacarnya itu setelah meletakkan koper di dalam bagasi mobil. "Kalau begitu, besok pagi saja kita mengunjunginya. Ini sudah terlalu malam, kan?"

Ultear tersenyum lembut. "Um." Angguknya. "Aku harap keadaannya sudah membaik sekarang." Lanjut Ultear pilu.

Meldy masih memandangi mereka dalam diam. Beribu pikiran bergelayut lirih di kepalanya. _Andai saja 'masalah' itu tidak terjadi._ Lirihnya dalam hati.

"Meldy-chan, kami pulang duluan ya." Seru Ultear sembari melambaikan tangan dari depan pintu mobil Gray.

Meldy membalas lambayan tangan itu dan tersenyum lebih manis. "Hati-hati, Ul-chan." Balasnya. Ultear tersenyum dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

 _Cepatlah selesaikan ini Gray._

* * *

Lyon dan Juvia terlihat baru saja turun dari mobil putih yang terparkir di ujung parkiran UC Gallery. Keduanya berjalan lambat seakan waktu tak mengejar cepat. Ini masih pukul tujuh pagi. Meski langit tampak lebih cerah tak berawan diatas sana. Sayup-sayup angin dan kicauan burung bersahut merdu menyambut keduanya yang berjalan tak beriringan. Lyon memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket, mengikuti langkah gadis didepannya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Tatapannya datar, meski hati mengumpat dan mengkhawatiri kondisi gadis yang terlihat makin melemah itu.

Sementara Gadis itu, Juvia Lockser, dengan gontainya ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, pikiran kosong, dan hati yang kosong pula. Rasa sakit yang menggeluti tubuhnya sepanjang malam membuatnya kehilangan napsu untuk hanya sekedar berpikir. Wajahnya pucat, tak terolesi _make-up_ atau sekedar _lipsgloss_ di bibir mungilnya yang tampak merahmuda meski tak terlapisi apapun. Sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Kalau saja orang lain memperhatikannya lebih dalam, Juvia sungguh terlihat bagai mayat yang baru saja bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia tak punya semangat sama sekali.

Terlebih, Lyon sungguh tak mampu melepasnya untuk bekerja sekarang. Gadis itu jelas tak terlihat baik-baik saja. Bibirnya pucat. Tubuhnya lemas. Untuk berbicara saja dia enggan. Ck, Lyon tak menyangka akan sebegitu parahnya rasa sakit yang Juvia rasakan.

Kemudian gadis itu menghentikan langkah setelah meniti anak tangga ketiga gedung di depannya saat menyadari Lyon masih diam mengikuti dengan setia.

"Sampai disini saja Lyon." Kata Juvia seraya menoleh. Pria itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya saat Juvia mendadak berhenti tadi.

"Kau yakin mau masuk kerja hari ini?" Tanya Lyon memastikan, mengingat Juvia belum mengisi perutnya sejak kemarin malam. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Hm. Banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Meldy-san kerepotan sendirian." Jawab Juvia.

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat sangat pucat, Juvia." Tanya Lyon lagi. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian malam tadi. Hampir dua jam gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lengan Lyon, membuat Lyon sungguh tak paham lagi seberapa besar perih hati itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya mengulas senyuman tipis.

 _Pembohong!_ Batin Lyon.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Juvia." Hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir Lyon. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih seperti apa pada Lyon. Jika saja Lyon tak hadir di taman air pancur kemarin petang, jika saja Lyon tak berada di sisinya semalaman, mungkin Juvia sudah menggantung dirinya di apartemen. Atau mungkin ia sudah jatuh konyol didepan Gray dan Ultear saat melihat mereka ciuman. Ck. Juvia ingin segera menghilangkan bayangan terperih itu dari kepalanya. Tapi, siapa yang bisa?

 _Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Gra-_

"Gray, kau menyebalkan!" Mendadak sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Juvia mendominan halaman sekitar yang tadinya masih dihuni dirinya dan Lyon yang berdiri di depan tangga. Suara itu membuat keduanya mengerjap batin dalam diam. Siapa yang tidak mengenali suara itu?

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Susul suara lain yang membuat Juvia menggeser manik matanya dari Lyon kearah bersangkutan. Melihat mata Juvia memandangi kedua orang dibelakangnya dalam nanar mata penuh kekosongan, Lyon ikut menolehkan kepala ke dua suara itu. Ya, meski sejujurnya tanpa dilihat, Lyon sudah tahu itu suara siapa.

"Kali ini aku memaafkanmu." Cibir Ultear manja. Melihat kemesraan yang seharusnya menjadi milik dirinya itu, tubuh Juvia kembali bergetar meski ia tahan dalam pandangan kekosongan. Lyon kembali meliriknya, ia sudah tahu Juvia pasti terluka lagi sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus menjumpai dosen sebentar lagi." Ujar Gray seraya mengelus pucuk hitam berbandana putih itu. "Nanti aku kembali lagi." Lanjutnya.

Ultear mengangguk. "Hm, pasti. Kita harus melihatnya hari ini. Aku merindukannya, Gray." Lirih Ultear dalam senyuman.

Gray tersenyum seraya menurunkan tangannya ke pipi Ultear. Mengelusnya singkat entah tanda sayang atau apa, tapi sungguh membuat Lyon muak.

"Aku pergi dulu, oke?" Ucapnya lagi hendak menanggalkan langkah. Tapi, tiba-tiba Ultear menahan kemeja putih itu, membuat Gray kembali meliriknya.

"Kau tidak menciumku?" Tanya Ultear seraya menggoda. "Kau selalu melakukannya saat kau mau pergi di Ishgar kemarin, bukan?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan senyuman penuh harap.

Gray menghela. "Ini Crocus, Ul. Bukan Ishgar. Orang-orang bisa menganggap kita sudah gila ciuman di tempat umum seperti ini." Kesal Gray.

"Ayolah, tidak ada siapa-siapa juga." Rengek Ultear lagi.

"Ck, Kau yakin?" Tanya Gray tak percaya.

Gadis itu mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Gray menghela lagi. Ia mengelus-eluskan kepala seraya berbalik penuh menatap Ultear. "Baiklah, baiklah.." Ujar Gray mendekati Ultear.

Iris Juvia melebar. Bibirnya tak terkatup. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar kian pria yang masih berstatus pacarnya didepan sana tengah mendekatkan wajahnya semakin rapat dengan gadis lain.

Sementara Lyon, ia hanya menyembunyikan mata dibalik bayangan poni dalam tunduk. Tak berdeham maupun berbicara.

Kini getaran tubuh Juvia semakin terasa bergemuruh sampai ke ujung kaki. Membuatnya hampir saja jatuh dalam menyaksikan adegan panas pagi-pagi buta dari orang tak tahu diri didepan sana. Tapi mendadak, jaket biru langit berdada bidang menutupi seluruh pandangannya. Membuatnya kali ini tersentak begitu menyesap aroma _musk_ yang menusuk hidung, menyegarkan pikiran, menghangatkan dan mengurangi getar tubuhnya.

"Jangan dilihat." Ujar pemilik tubuh itu. Juvia hanya diam membiarkan bayangan tubuh Lyon menimpa sekujur tubuhnya. _Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melihatnya, lagi._

"Eh, Lyon!" Sapa Ultear lagi-lagi menginterupsi dua orang di tangga itu. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai melakukan hal gila itu. Gray mengerjap, mengetahui siapa yang baru saja di panggil pacarnya.

Begitu pula dengan Lyon. Menganggap hal gila itu sudah kandas, Lyon sedikit menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang, menoleh gadis yang kini menatapnya dalam lambayan tangan.

"Ah, sudah ku duga memang Ly-" Ultear buru-buru membungkam mulutnya begitu melihat siapa yang perlahan-lahan hadir dari balik tubuh Lyon.

"Juvia!" Pekiknya girang. Hal itu sukses membuat Gray melebarkan mata. Ia tak mempercayai siapa yang ada di depan tangga itu, yang hadir dari balik tubuh Lyon, yang mungkin saja sudah ada sejak mereka belum berci.. Lupakan! Gray tak peduli hal itu. Tapi yang menyulut pikiran Gray adalah kenapa si bodoh Lyon itu selalu berada didekat Juvia?

Gray mendengus. Sepertinya perkataan Lyon disamping Auditorium kemarin benar-benar serius.

Juvia menggerakkan paksa ujung bibirnya membalas lambayan tangan Ultear yang kian mendekatinya. " _Ohayou_ −Selamat pagi, Ultear." Serunya.

" _Ohayou_." Sapa gadis itu terus berlari mengejar tempat berpijak teman barunya. Meski menyakitkan entah kenapa Juvia tak bisa menunjukkan hal itu di depan perebut pacarnya ini.

Ultear sempat melirik Lyon saat melewatinya dan langsung merangkul tangan Juvia begitu mencapai gadis biru itu. "Hei, aku tidak menyangka loh." Goda Ultear berbisik seraya menyikut Juvia. "Eh?" Juvia menghilangkan senyumnya dan menatap Ultear kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?" Lanjutnya.

Ultear malah nyengir seraya menarik Juvia mendekati pintu. "Nanti kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku." Ujar Ultear yang menambah kebingungan di wajah Juvia sebelum mereka nyaris masuk.

Tapi mendadak, ia menahan langkah Ul yang menyeretnya paksa itu. "Tunggu, Ul." Seru Juvia menahan langkahnya. Ultear berbalik dan tak menemukan kepala Juvia menoleh kearahnya.

" _Ne_ −Hei, Lyon.." Panggil gadis itu memandangi Lyon dengan senyuman tipis. Lyon sedikit mengerjap mendengar suara lembut itu. Ia tak bergeming dan hanya menunggu Juvia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Terima kasih." Lanjut Juvia makin mendalamkan senyuman.

Lyon terkesiap, ekspresi dan suara lembut itu membawa jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat. Tapi, Lyon mengabaikannya dan mendengus pelan dalam tunduk.

"Hm." Katanya meng-iya-kan dalam dehaman. "Aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa." Lanjut Lyon yang di balas anggukan penuh senyum dari Juvia. Ya, setidaknya dengan keberadaan laki-laki itu bisa sedikit menguatkannya. Dan kemudian Juvia kembali melanjutkan langkah memasuki gedung bersama Ultear.

Melihat Juvia sudah memasuki gedung lebih dalam, Lyon tersenyum kembali. Ia memutar langkahnya menuruni anak tangga seraya mengelus belakang kepala.

"Sepertinya kau serius ingin merebutnya dariku." Ujar Gray yang membuat Lyon tersentak dalam diam. Ia tak menyangka pembuat masalah semakin rumit ini masih berdiri disana. Lyon menghentikan langkah memandangi pemilik rambut paling hitam sekeluarganya dalam keheningan.

Dengan tawaan napas pelan, Lyon kembali meniti anak tangga turun dan membiarkan angin membalas ujaran Gray dengan gemulai. Melihat Lyon tak bergeming, Gray kembali mengangkat suara. "Kalau begitu, tolong jaga Juvia dengan baik." Tambah Gray.

Lyon terkesiap, meski ia terus berjalan hampir mendekati Gray tanpa bermaksud menghampirinya sama sekali. Saat hampir melewati Gray, sepenggal kalimat terlontar tajam dari mulutnya.

"Untuk seseorang yang sudah menyampakkannya, kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu." Lirih Lyon seraya berlalu. Gray melebarkan irisnya. Sungguh, perkataan dingin menajam tak biasa dari bibir Lyon, membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergemuruh. Hanya angin yang menyaksikan bagaimana pria raven itu berada dalam ambang tak menentu ini.

Lyon yang masih berjalan mendekati mobil putih berplat namanya disana. Ujung bibirnya mendadak menaut diiringi dengusan lucu yang keluar dari hidungnya. _Aku punya caraku sendiri untuk menjaganya, brengsek!_

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Oke, semoga chap kali ini gak mengecewakan seperti chap sebelumnya, hiks.  
Terima kasih sudah membaca fic gaje ku sampai chap ini. _Ureshi na~_ (Aku senang sekali) :')  
Aku akan berusaha membuat fic ku menjadi lebih baik, jangan lupa review nya ya, kritik, saran, atau apapun unek-uneknya sampaikan saja lewat kolom review ya, Naomi akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Terima kasih.  
See you next chap~


	14. Owari: Fight The Bad Feeling

**Balasan Review:**

 **Guest  
** _Gomennasai_ sudah membuat dirimu nangis bombay T^T gak bermaksud deh beneran *Plak!  
Oke, aku akan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya keluhan Guest _-san_ soal 'Kenapa Gray berengsek dan Lyon mempesona sekali', hahak! Eum, karena aku menyimpan banyaaaaak sekali sweet moment dan pesona Gray di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. :3 Nantikan saja yaaa.. daaan, pesanku, jangan kaget baca chap kali ini ya~

 **Viaaaagruviaa  
** Cepet karena sudah ku tulis kemarin. Hahaha. Dan untuk chap ini, aku minta maaf banget ya Via-san, lama ya up nya? Hiks. Karena beberapa alasan aku gak bisa menulis. Hiks. Sedih banget rasanya. Tapi, sebagai balasan atas hutang hiatus berkepanjangan ku ini, aku akan membuat Via-san kembali jatuh hati pada Gray secara bertahap. #Smirk , btw, jangan kaget baca chap kali ini yak :3

 **Fic of Delusion  
** Tampar menampar? ._.  
ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran sinetron yak? Wwkwkwkwk, gomen, aku tidak suka kejadian yang terlalu mendramatisir. Hahaha... *Apaansih?

 **DaneshaFir  
** Sungguhan sedih? _Yokatta ne~_ perasaan Juvia sampai ke reader hiks  
Sweet momentnya gruvia mana? Nantikan saja yaaa.. ada banyak sekali sweet moment untuk membalaskan hurtnya Juvia di chap chap depan :3 Semoga gak kaget baca chap kali ini yak~

 **Rosiana  
** AKU TIDAK LUPA KALAU INI FIC GRUVIA T^T #NangisGaje  
Juvia itu enggak tegar, akan ku tunjukan di chapter depan! :3  
Dan semoga saja Rosi-chan gak kaget baca chap kali ini :'v

 **L-2n  
** Gapapa sih gonta ganti nama terus, asalkan tetap setiap baca fic ku, huehuehue :3  
Aku gak AMNESIA loh L-chan T^T #NangisGaje lagi. Hiks! Aku juga fansnya Gruvia loh. Daaaan aku cinta mati sama Mas Gray meski dia suka bugil. :'v  
Tak apa telat baca juga, yang penting di bacaaa :3 , tapi sepertinya kali ini aku yang harus minta maaf, _Hountoni gomennasai_ karena aku baru update! Huaaaaa  
Semoga kaget baca chap ini :'v

 **Guest2  
** Kyaaaa! Aku senang ternyata fic ku masih laku di bacaaaa.. :'v  
Untuk chap kali ini, semoga gak kaget deh hehehe..

Selamat Membaca~

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-Lewat Telepon-**

Chapter 14 : _Owari "_ Fight the Bad Feeling _"_

* * *

 _15 Desember tahun lalu, kau tidak datang menepati janji yang kau buat sebelum pergi meraih mimpi di kota sebelah. Saat itu hatiku terasa mulai menjerit, memanggil-manggil namamu untuk datang menemuiku. Menangkap tubuhku yang tak berdaya saat menatap gerbong-gerbong kereta yang tak kunjung menampakkan kehadiranmu. Memelukku erat untuk menepis gemuruh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Sekedar menyeka kelopak mataku yang kian menyeruakkan butiran-butiran bening. Saat itu, aku marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa mengetahui penantianku terbuang sia-sia. Kau menghilang. Untuk sekedar meminta maaf atau menjelaskan ketidakhadiran mu saja, tidak ada. Aku menunggumu, terus, selalu, setiap hari, menanti kabarmu. Hingga waktu itu kau menghubungiku dan berkata 'Aku merindukanmu', membuat sesuatu terasa mengalir turun di dalam dadaku. Lega. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat itu. Sungguh, mendengar suaramu saja dengan mudahnya aku memaafkanmu, melupakan ingkaran janjimu, dan berteriak dalam isak 'Aku juga sangat merindukanmu'. Setelah rasa aneh yang ku alami berhari-hari sebelum itu. Rasa curiga ku bunuh atas dasar aku mempercayaimu. Rasa kesal ku bunuh atas dasar aku menyayangimu. Rasa takut aku bunuh atas dasar aku mencintaimu. Semua itu lenyap saat aku mendengar suaramu. Hanya suaramu. Kau membawa ku kembali melayang, tinggi, menjulang hingga lapisan awan terakhir. Namun, kau kembali melepaskannya, membiarkanku jatuh dan terhempas menghantam rasa tak menentu itu. Kau menghilang kembali. Sejerjak pesan tak kau tinggalkan saat itu. Sebulir harapan tak kau hadirkan saat itu. Aku kembali dalam ketakutanku, kekesalanku, kecurigaanku. Tapi atas semua itu aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dalam setiap napas yang kuhembus, dalam setiap doa yang kupanjatkan untukmu, dalam setiap langkah yang ku tuai di hariku. Hingga hati ini makin terasa dingin menyesak, menggigil sampai bernapas tak terasa menyegarkan. Aku takut. Sangat takut atas semua pikiran kotorku tentangmu. Sangat takut. Sangat takut untuk mengetahui pikiran itu benar nyatanya. Sangat takut sampai aku ingin berteriak 'Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu'. Namun satu pun, tak ada yang dapat menjangkaumu disana. Meski aku berteriak sampai memuntahkan darah sekali pun, kau tak akan pernah mendengar. Meski ku panjangkan tangan untuk meraihmu, aku tak akan pernah bisa meraihmu. Hingga hatiku sungguh mati untuk merasakan apa rasa sakit itu. Dan hari dimana aku benar-benar kehilangan segalanya datang juga. Ibu meninggal. Bertambah luka di relung kalbu yang selama ini membeku tanpa kehadiranmu. Bertambah sayatan besar di dalamnya kian aku menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar sendirian saat ini. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi semua orang berkata 'Kau harus tabah, Juvia'. Tentu mendengarnya membuatku semakin merasakan luka. Semakin berpikir apa benar aku harus mengikhlaskan segalanya. Aku sudah kehilangan Ayah. Sekarang aku kehilangan matahari terindah dalam hidupku. Dan apa aku harus kehilanganmu juga? Aku merutuk pikiran ini. Air mata masih mengalir kala ibu makin masuk ke dalam liang lahat dan hatiku makin terasa kosong saat menatap nisan bertuliskan namanya. Aku ikhlas. Iya, aku ikhlas jika memang kenyataannya ibu sudah bersama-Nya disana. Sudah tak perlu merasakan sakit yang makin memakan tubuhnya, tak perlu memikirkan anak terbodohnya yang tak mampu menatapnya dalam kesakitan. Tapi sebagian besar hatiku sungguh tak ingin dia pergi. Semua orang kembali berkata 'Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, Juvia. Tak peduli jika kau sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa.' Hey! Bukannya aku masih memilikimu Gray-sama? Jadi kumohon jangan ada yang mendorongku makin sendirian. Jika saja Erza dan orang tuanya tak ada disisiku, aku sudah pasti hancur saat itu, kau tahu? Tapi dengan kehadiran mereka tak cukup memenuhi kekosongan hatiku. Aku membutuhkanmu. Sampai aku ingin berteriak 'Gray-sama, kau dimana?' meski aku tahu suaraku tak akan mampu menjangkaumu. Aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu waktu itu. Sesampai di Crocus, kau malah tidak ku temukan dimana pun. Makin tersayat hatiku saat itu. Bisa kau ikut merasakannya? Kedatanganku terasa sia-sia. Semua orang murutuki kebodohanku yang terus menantimu. Lalu, aku harus apa? Perasaan ini tak bisa aku buang begitu saja. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Mereka semua tak tahu seberapa besar perasaanku padamu, seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, seberapa besar hati ini membutuhkanmu. Semua orang terasa menyembunyikanmu dari ku. Semuanya seakan sengaja menjauhimu dari ku. Tapi, malah sebaliknya, kau yang sengaja menyembunyikan dirimu dariku. Aku mengerti segalanya saat kau kembali dari menghilang tak berkabar itu. Um, kembali! Tapi, tidak untuk dirimu yang ku kenal dulu. Kau berubah. Jauh dan sangat jauh berbeda. Aku mendapati dirimu yang baru. Yang tak peduli padaku, yang menyakitiku seakan aku orang teridiot yang pernah ada. Dan semuanya jelas ketika dia muncul. Ketika semua ketakutan dan pikiran kotorku terwujud dalam nyata. Kenapa? Hatiku yang dingin itu kembali mendingin karenanya. Padahal ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu kembali, kebekuan itu mulai mencair karena hangat pelukanmu, hangat ciumanmu. Sekarang, aku tak tahu lagi harus merasakan apa. Hatiku sakit? Mengilu? Perih? Pedih? Aku tak tahu! Sungguh aku sangat takut kehilanganmu! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!_

 _Gray-sama, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu._

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Yo! Minna! Naomi kembali! Huehuehue..  
Sebelumnya Naomi mau minta maaf deh, Maaf banget ya akibat hiatus mendadakku tanpa bilang-bilang kemarin. Hiks. Hal ini terjadi karena beberapa alasan yang sepertinya sudah sering aku sebutkan, apalagi aku mendadak terkena Writer's Block. Ya Ampun, aku benar-benar gak bisa nulis. Hiks! Sedih sekali..  
Aku harap masih ada yang mau membaca fic Gaje ku ini. :')  
 _Saa, Minna,_ Kembali ke fic, Bagaimana chap kali ini? Kaget? Ada yang nangis? Wkwkwkkw, aku harap ada! #TawaNista XD  
Ini hanya sekedar pembukaan atas hiatus panjangku kemarin. Aku akan melanjutkan fic ini secepat yang aku bisa. :3  
Aku sudah tidak sabar menunjukkan beberapa moment Gruvia pada kalian. Ini akibat keluhan dari beberapa orang yang membuat tanganku dan pikiranku gatel untuk menulis adegan itu. Tanggung Jawab Kalian! #IblisModeOn! Tapi sepertinya kita akan melewati beberapa chapter hurt dulu baru Gruvia muncul secara meneror. Hohohoho. Semoga ada yang penasaran. Amiin! #DigamparReader.  
Sekian..  
See you Next Chap~


	15. You Are Mine Part 1

**Balasan Review**

 **Apocalypse201  
** Gomen yak lama updatenya. Hiks. Selamat membaca dan terima kasih semangatnya

 **L-2n  
** Dan ini sudah awal Januari. Wkwkwkwk Gomennasai! Hiks hiks  
yang kemarin itu sebenarnya hanya sekedar mengingatkan kalian tentang jalan cerita fic ini. Sudah lama tidak lanjut, aku takut ada yang lupa sama jalan ceritanya. Hehe  
Ini sudah update! Tapi tunggu, aku beneran di tabok?! Huaaa #Nangiskejer. Dasar fans gak setia! #LemparEmberkeL-chan  
Moment gruvia mungkin akan ada di chap depan, walau hurt. Hahaha.. ditunggu saja yaaa..  
P.S btw, gua gak berharap lu nangis. #IblisModeOn

 **Rosiana  
** Yo, Rosi-chan, ohisashiburi da na..  
Makasih masih membaca fic gaje ku ini. Hihi ini sudah di lanjut, selamat membaca

 **Viaaaagruviaa  
** Aku tak akan melupakan apa yang sudah aku mulai. Jadi aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya. #Apasih?  
Untuk tidak terlalu menyakiti Lyon, aku tidak yakin. Hahaha.. nantikan saja ya. Aku berencana menyakiti seluruh karakter fic ini soalnya. #IblisModeOn  
Selamat membaca~

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-Lewat Telepon-**

Chapter 15 : You Are Mine {Part 1}

* * *

 **Juvia POV**

Jarum jam sudah hampir menaut pada pukul 9 pagi dan aku masih terpaku menatap sederet kain berwarna krem yang terpampang lebar diatas meja ruang peralatan ini. Tak sekali pun aku beranjak dari tempat dimana aku berdiri sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Bukan tak ada ruang untuk bergerak. Hanya saja, kaki ku terasa amat lemas untuk ku langkahkan ketempat lain. Pekerjaan hari ini tak terlalu berat sejujurnya. Hanya mengecek beberapa helai kain yang baru saja datang dari pabrik. Tapi, untuk seorang gadis yang tak mempunyai tenaga seperti ku saat ini, semua terasa seperti neraka.

-You Are Mine-  
Chapter 15

Aku menghela napas panjang, sebelum kembali menggulung kain diatas meja dengan papan dan meletakkannya ke lemari di tengah sana. Kian detik berlalu, menit pun terlewat, tapi semua terasa hampa menurutku. Padahal, aku tidak lah sendirian diruangan ini. Disudut sana, ada Mavis-san yang tengah mengecek harga barang. Biasanya pengecekan harga itu akan dilakukan oleh Meldy sendiri, namun untuk saat ini gadis itu sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Atasanku sekaligus pemegang nama UC Gallery itu sempat berpesan pada Yukino bahwa ia akan datang terlambat, dan memintaku untuk melakukan pengecekan data setelah memeriksa kain yang baru saja di kirim oleh pabrik. Tak hanya Mavis, di kananku ada Yukino-san yang sejak tadi membantuku menggulung-gulung kain, dan di sofa sana ada orang yang paling malas ku sebut namanya.

Sejak melihatnya pagi tadi, luka dan rasa sakit yang tengah ku tahan seusai menangis histeris dilengan Lyon kembali tersayat. Kian menatap wajah dan senyumnya, aku makin ingat akan peristiwa kemarin petang. Sungguh, rasanya ada yang menghilang dari balik dadaku begitu menatapnya. Apalagi saat melihatnya bersama dengan pac- _... ck,_ aku menepuk dadaku sedikit, melepaskan genggaman dari kain yang tengah ku gulung dan menahan suatu hal yang mencoba membuat dadaku terasa dingin mengilu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Juvia?" Tanya Yukino mendadak yang membuatku tersentak. Tak ku sangka, ia melihatku tengah mengkerutkan dahi, menggigit bibir dan memukul dada tadi.

Aku mengerjap, ku tolehkan pandangan kearahnya dan aku mendapati Yukino benar-benar terlihat khawatir padaku.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja." Balasku secepat mungkin, meski sedikit terbata. Mengucapkan kalimat 'baik-baik saja' seperti barusan bahkan membuat dadaku terasa tersayat. Siapa yang bilang aku baik-baik saja? Sejak pagi tadi, hanya kebohongan yang ku lontar pada orang-orang terdekatku, terutama pada Lyon. Aku kembali menggigit bibir, dan secepat mungkin mengangkat gulungan kain krem ke pelukanku−membawanya menuju lemari ditengah sana.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Juvia?" Tanya Yukino kembali, ia berjalan mengikutiku sembari membawa gulungan kain yang lain. Aku menghembuskan napas sedikit dari sela bibir yang tak terkatup dan segera menoleh kearahnya.

"Hm." Anggukku penuh senyum. Yukino masih tampak tak yakin dengan jawabanku. Bahkan matanya tampak menggeluyuti wajahku dengan tajam. "Tapi kau terlihat pucat." Timpalnya yang membuat Mavis dan Ultear berpaling kearahku.

Aku mengerjap, _Apa terlihat?_ Rasanya mendapati orang lain mengetahui apa yang tengah tertimpa padaku, membuatku semakin terlihat bodoh.

"Ah, ini?" Ujarku sembari memegang wajah. Aku dapat merasakan Mavis dan Ultear masih menatapku. "Aku hanya tidak tidur tadi malam. Haha." Lanjutku bohong. Sungguh aku tak mau berkata bahwa aku tengah terluka karena dua orang itu. "Kau tahu, Lyon sedang banyak tugas, jadi aku ikut membantunya." Tambahku masih tersenyum. Walau perlahan dadaku kembali berdenyut atas kebohongan yang tengah kurasa.

"Hee? Benarkah?" Kata Yukino sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan masih tersenyum. Aku rasa Yukino bukanlah orang yang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari aku berbohong padanya. Apalagi Mavis dan Ultear yang masih tak berhenti menatapku. Tapi..

"Hahaha, aku rasa Lyon benar-benar beruntung memilikimu, Juvia." Lanjut Yukino yang membuatku mengerjap. Ia tertawa manis seakan menggodaku dan berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Hal itu sungguh membuat sebagian tubuhku lega. Walau sebagaian lagi terasa tersayat. Yah, seluruh UC Gallery menganggap ada hubungan special antara aku dengannya. Jadi, aku sudah biasa mendapat perkataan seperti barusan. Hanya saja, yang mereka puji dan yang mereka dukung itu hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan. Sedikit pun, aku tidak pernah punya perasaan untuk pria ubanan itu.

Aku tersenyum, menggerakkan kaki untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Entah kenapa, untuk mengungkapkan pada Crocus bahwa kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun rasanya sangat sulit. Dan untuk mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa Gray-sama adalah pacarku rasanya mus− _Cih, bukankah dia memang pacarku?!_

"Heee? Jadi kalian memang benar-benar pacaran kan?" Terka seseorang yang membuatku sangat tersentak. Aku berhenti berjalan dan merasakan kehadiran seseorang dari sampingku secara tiba-tiba. Aku melirik kearahnya, walau tanpa ku tatap pun aku sudah tahu itu siapa.

"Hey, kenapa sejak awal tidak kau katakan padaku?" Sikut gadis itu, Ultear Milkovich, Gadis berbandana putih dengan rambut raven panjang, seorang model papan atas yang tengah top tahun ini, dan juga seorang gadis yang telah merenggut sesuatu dari hatiku.

Aku memandangnya datar sebelum berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lyon pacarmu, kan?" Ujarnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Mendapat pengakuan tak beradab dari mulut yang baru saja mencuri ciuman dari bibir pacarku itu membuatku benar-benar muak. Tanganku terkepal kuat, rasanya ingin sekali aku menampar wajah mulus model cantik brengsek ini.

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat. Kalau saja, kalau saja dia bukan sahabat baik Meldy-san, aku sudah pasti melepaskan pukulan mentah kewajahnya. Kalau saja aku tak mengenalnya, sudah ku keluarkan seluruh rasa sakit hatiku. Tapi, itu hanyalah alasan untuk menutupi kemurkaanku pada gadis ini. Sejujurnya setiap kali aku ingin melakukan hal itu, entah kenapa, wajah Lyon selalu muncul di hadapanku. Aku tahu ini menyakitkan untukku. Tapi, jika pria ubanan itu berada disampingku sekarang, dia pasti akan berkata 'Ini bukan penyelesaiannya, Juvia'. Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Maka dari itu ini sangat menyakitkan! Dan lagi-lagi itu hanya alasan untukku. Aku hanya tak mampu menerima semua kenyataan yang tengah aku hadapi ini.

"Kau salah." Balasku sekenanya ketika urat tengang di sisi lain telapak tanganku mengendur seketika dan aku berjalan kembali menuju lemari coklat itu.

"Ayolah Juvia. Aku sudah tahu kok." Ujarnya menggoda yang membuatku makin kesal. "Tidak usah kau sembunyikan. Aku tahu. Hahahaha, kalian tampak mesra tadi pa−"

"Lyon bukan pacarku!" Pekikku bernada nyaris kasar memotong perkataan Ultear. Seluruh orang yang berada diruangan bahkan yang tak sengaja lewat di depan pintu terasa melirik kearah kami berdua. Aku mengerjap, tak sadar aku mengeluarkannya begitu saja. Rasanya sesuatu mendadak memompa diriku untuk berteriak kalau Gray lah pacarku yang sebenarnya. Dan aku benar-benar muak mendengar celotehan bahwa aku dan Lyon memiliki hubungan.

Ultear tampak mengerjap, ia tak menyangka dengan teriakan yang keluar dari mulutku barusan. "A-Ah, maaf." Ucapku.

"A-um, tidak apa-apa." Balasnya sedikit terbata. Suasana yang mendadak berinti kearahku perlahan memudar. Tapi, gadis ini masih saja berdiri mengikutiku. "Tapi, Bukankah kemarin kau bilang padaku kalau pacarmu itu 'menyebalkan dan sikapnya dingin seperti Gray'?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Atau mungkin dia tengah berpikir kalau aku masih malu mengakui omong kosongnya itu.

"Pacarku memang dingin." Balasku lagi. _Dan yang kau sebut barusan itulah pacarku._ Hatiku memekik, tapi bibirku tak mampu meluapkannya.

"Aku tahu!" Ujarnya dengan nada seolah kami ini adalah teman baik. Jujur, aku benci mengakui bahwa perebut pacar orang ini adalah temanku! "Lyon dan Gray memang dingin." Aku menghela, seperti yang aku pikirkan, dia masih menganggap Lyon pacarku. "Terutama Lyon, dia yang paling menyebalkan diantara mereka berdua sejak kecil." Lanjutnya. Seketika aku tersentak mendengar pernyataan barusan. S _ejak kecil?_

Tanpa sadar, aku memandanginya dalam tajam. "Eh? Lyon tidak mengatakannya padamu?" Aku hanya memandanginya dengan iris yang makin melekat. "Aku, Lyon dan Gray sudah berteman sejak kecil."

Ultear tersenyum dengan leluasa.

"Dan kau tahu, aku sudah mencintai Gray sejak saat itu."

Sempurna membentuk bola, mataku saat ini.

* * *

Aku menghela napas panjang. Usai dari ruang peralatan tadi, aku langsung kembali keruangan Meldy dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Sejak pertanyaan 'Kau kenapa' yang disampaikan Yukino tadi, Ultear tak berhenti mengoceh soal Gray dan dirinya termasuk Lyon. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Belum saja hatiku sembuh karena pemandangan yang masih belum kupercayai sejak kemarin petang, kini bertambah dengan kalimat 'Berteman sejak kecil', makin pupus rasanya harapanku untuk menganggap hubungan ini benar-benar ada. Atau mungkin memang sejak awal hubungan ini tak pernah ada. _Cih, Tuhan, sakit sekali._

Aku menarik napas, mencoba menguatkan diri meski sejujurnya untuk berjalan dan menghadapi hari ini aku benar-benar tak mampu.

Belum sempat aku duduk diatas kursi Meldy-san, mendadak Pintu kaca yang tadi ku tutup rapat dibuka paksa oleh seseorang.

"Juvia!" Panggilnya kuat. Suara itu, bahkan suara yang tak mau ku dengar lagi.

Aku menoleh kearahnya, datar.

"Aku keluar sebentar bersama Gray ya. Tolong sampaikan pada Meldy-chan." Ujarnya penuh senyuman setelah meraih tas dan buru-buru keluar dari ruangan.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Hanya diam. Tak menggemingkan apapun selain menangkap basah wajah gadis itu yang benar-benar terlihat sangat senang.

 _Kau tak perlu menyebut namanya..._

* * *

 **Fakultas Teknik, Jurusan Arsitektur, Ruang 4.2.15**

" _Ohayou_." Sapa Lyon begitu memasuki ruangan mata kuliahnya hari ini. Seluruh pemilik telinga menggeser pandang kearahnya bersamaan. Membalas sapaan itu sekilas, sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Oh, Lyon. _Ohayou_!" Pekik Rougu dari meja ketiga sana seraya melambaikan tangan tinggi. Lyon tersenyum dan segera mengejar langkah menyusulnya yang kini sudah duduk berbarengan dengan teman-teman yang lain.

"Dasar! Apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin? Semuanya kebingungan melihat reaksi heboh mu itu, bodoh!" Omel Rougu melebih-lebihkan begitu Lyon sampai ke sebelahnya. Lyon meliriknya sekilas, meletakkan tas diatas meja dan duduk dibangku.

"Ah, ada keperluan mendadak kemarin. Maaf." Jawab Lyon datar. Teman-teman di sekitarnya menautkan alis mendengar hal itu.

"Keperluan mendadak?" Sahut Cobra dengan nada curiga. Disusul dengusan tawa dari pemilik rambut hitam gelap didepannya, Rougu.

"Bilang saja kalau kau pergi menemui gadis berambut biru itu." Sikut Rougu menggoda diiringi tawa dari beberapa orang sekitarnya. Lyon tersentak. Ia menggeser pandang menatapi wajah beberapa temannya itu dengan tak percaya. Melihat ekspresi yang sudah bisa tertebak itu, Rougu makin menyunggingkan ujung bibir. "Sudahlah, kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya. Semua orang juga sudah tahu. Ya gak?" Ujar Rougu seraya mengedik alis ke teman-teman yang lain.

Lyon menggaruk ujung rambutnya. "Itu bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Decak Lyon malas. "Aku dan Juvia hanya te−"

"Lyoooooon!" Teriak suara cempreng memotong dari depan pintu sana. Rambut ala _twintale_ khas milik gadis berambut _hotpink_ terlihat bergoyang gemulai kala ia berlari kearah sang pemilik nama. Lyon, Rougu, Cobra dan beberapa orang yang lain menoleh kearahnya.

"Kemana saja kau!" _Bletak!_

"Argh, sakit, Chelia!" Rintih Lyon begitu gulungan karton tebal didaratkan Chelia ke atas kepalanya.

"Kami semua pergi merayakan lancarnya praktek lapangan kita, tapi kau malah kabur begitu saja, Dasar bodoh! Gildart- _sensei_ saja ikut merayakannya. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Omel Chelia memekik yang membuat Lyon mengelus pangkal telinga dan menyipitkan matanya, sementara yang lain kompak menutup telinga.

"Kenapa? Kau kesepian aku tidak ada ya?" Goda Lyon tersenyum nista.

"Cih. Dalam mimpimu!" Kesah gadis itu. Lyon dan teman-temannya malah tertawa lepas. "Kau pasti menemui Juvia lagi, kan?" Terka Chelia yang membuat Lyon menghentikan tawanya. " _Taku!−_ Dasar! Berhenti bersikap overacting padanya. Kau seperti orang lain saja. Dia bukan segalanya! Cih, dasar gadis tak tahu diri. Sudah punya pacar, malah dekat-dekat dengan pria lain." Runtuk Chelia kesal.

"Hei, Kau tak tahu apapun soal Juvia. Jangan menjelek-jelekkannya atau aku akan membencimu!" Timpal Lyon tak terima. Ia jadi kembali membayangi wajah tak berdaya Juvia akibat kejadian kemarin.

"Nah, kau lihat, kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras, Lyon!" Cibir Chelia seraya menautkan ujung bibir.

" _Ohayou_!" Pekik lantang seseorang yang mendadak menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Suaranya yang terkesan paling menghebohkan kelas, membuat siapa saja sudah bisa menebak siapa yang tengah cengar-cengir melambaikan tangan di depan pintu itu. Lyon dan sekitarnya menoleh ke asal suara. Sementara Chelia, tubuhnya mendadak bergetar bak mendengar suara malaikat maut yang langsung membungkam mulutnya, mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan semburat merah.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut durian sedang cengar-cengir membalas pandang semua gadis yang melihatnya dengan senyuman. Ya, senyuman getir melihat sosok paling menggetarkan kelas.

"Yo! _Ohayou._ " Balas Lyon disusul senyuman dan gumaman yang sama dari beberapa teman disekitarnya. Orang itu berjalan mendekat, membuat Chelia makin menegangkan tubuhnya.

"Sting, kau bawa dokumentasi kemarin, kan?" Tanya Cobra pada orang terheboh itu.

Sting mengangguk dan merogoh isi tas. "Sudah lengkap. Aku buat dalam satu folder." Seru Sting menyampakkan _flashdrive_ hingga mendarat mulus ke tangan Cobra dan ia segera mencolokkannya ke Laptop.

"Ah, Chelia." Pekik Sting yang makin menegangkan tubuh gadis itu. "Ada satu−"

" _Gomen!−_ Maaf! Aku harus ke Tata Usaha sekarang!" Pekik Chelia nyaring dan segera berlari mengelak ujaran Sting. Semua orang mendadak bingung melihat tingkah tak biasa dari gadis itu. Termasuk Lyon dan Sting yang menatap hilangnya Chelia dari balik pintu dalam tautan alis.

"Cih, dia lari lagi." Kesal Sting.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Lyon heran.

"Oi, Sting, yang mana?" Interupsi Cobra yang membuat Sting tersentak dan segera menghampirinya, meninggalkan Rougu dan Lyon di meja ketiga itu.

"Hahaha, itu gara-gara kau tidak ikut makan di restauran Yakiniku kemarin." Jawab Rougu pada pertanyaan Lyon. Lyon menggeser pandangnya dan menatap Rougu penuh heran.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lyon penasaran.

Rougu menampilkan _grins_ , mendekatkan mulut pada telinga Lyon dan berbisik. "Itu karena.."

 **Jarum jam menaut pada angka delapan malam di jam dinding restauran Yakiniku. Sejak selesai melakukan tugas lapangan beberapa jam lalu, para mahasiswa itu merayakan kelancaran pekerjaan mereka disana. Sudah hampir 4 jam mereka bersenda gurau menikmati santap malam. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka baru saja pamit pulang karena sudah larut dan takut ketinggalan kereta. Dosen pembimbing pun sudah tak tampak berada disana sejak 1 jam lalu. Hanya tinggal Chelia, Rougu dan Sting yang masih duduk manis di tempat.**

" **Aaaaarh, Lyon bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu mementingkan si gadis kertas desain itu. Hik!" Seru gadis berpita dua kuning sambil menggesek-gesek kepala di meja restauran. Tangannya memegang gelas putih berisi beer yang kadar alkoholnya tidak terlalu tinggi namun akan tetap memabukkan jika terlalu banyak diminum.**

" **Ah, kau mabuk, Chelia?" Masam Rougu menatap wajah Chelia yang sudah padam.**

" **Kau berisik, Rougu sialan! Hik!"**

" **Astaga... Aku tidak tahu kau sangat lemah terhadap minuman, pendek." Ujar Sting ikut masam. Chelia menggeser pandang menatap Sting.**

" **Eh, Lyon?! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Kaget Chelia tak sadar memandangi pria berambut durian itu penuh dengan remang bayangan pujaan hatinya.**

" **Cih, Lyon matamu!" Kesal Sting.**

" **Ah, Sting, aku rasa kita harus mengantarnya pulang. Sudah terlalu malam. Aku takut dia tidak berhenti minum dan makin mabuk."**

" **Hm. Kau benar." Angguk Sting seraya meletakkan gelas. "Ayo kita pulang Chelia!" Pekik Sting seraya mendorong tubuh berdiri.**

" **Hik! Pulang? Maksudmu pulang kerumahmu, Lyon?" Tanya Chelia dengan senyuman aneh.**

" **Hei, Buka matamu! Aku bukan Lyon! Dasar!" Kesalnya. Melihat Chelia hanya menggeliatkan tubuh di atas meja tanpa bergerak bangun seinci pun membuat Sting menggaruk kepalanya. "Bagaimana ini, Rougu?"**

" **Kau gendong saja dia ke mobil." Saran Rougu yang membuat Sting terlonjak.**

" **Apa?!"**

" **Gendong." Ulang Rougu datar.**

" **Aku?" Tanya Sting tak percaya.**

" **Siapa lagi?"**

" **Tidak. Terima kasih. Kau saja." Rougu memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Sting. "Sudah cepat lakukan saja, atau kalian berdua aku tinggal." Seru Rougu seraya memutar-mutar kunci mobil. Mendengarnya Sting mendecak dan mendekati gadis berbau alkohol itu. "Iya.. Iya.." Ujarnya.**

" **Hei pendek, bangun! Aku akan menggendongmu!" Kesal Sting. Chelia menggeser pandang menatap Sting penuh bayangan dengan senyuman aneh lagi. Hal itu makin membuat Sting menungkikkan senyuman jijik.**

" **Ah, Lyon, kau tampan sekali.." Ujar Chelia menegakkan tubuhnya, memegang wajah Sting yang kini bersiap menggendongnya dan..**

 **Cup~**

 **Mata Sting mendadak berubah jengkol mendapati perlakuan tak terduga dari Chelia. Sementara Rougu menjatuhkan kunci dari tangannya seraya ternganga menatap mereka berdua tak percaya.**

" **Gyaaaaaaa.. Apa yang kau lakukan, bodooooh?!" Teriak Sting setelah Chelia menjauhkan bibirnya.**

" **Eh? Sting?" Tanya Chelia setengah sadar. "E-Eh?"**

"Begitu." Jelas Rougu terkekeh yang berhasil membuat Lyon tak mampu mengedipkan matanya.

* * *

 **UC Gallery, Pukul 10.30**

"Maaf aku terlambat." Seru Meldy begitu menginjakkan kaki diruangannya. Juvia sedikit menoleh kaget menatap orang bersangkutan yang sepertinya baru melakukan lari maraton dari depan parkiran.

" _Ohayou,_ Meldy-san." Sapa Juvia sebelum kembali menoleh ke layar komputer. Meldy membungkuk memegangi lutut seraya mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. " _Ohayou._ " Balas Meldy sekenanya. Setelah melepas lelah, ia berjalan lurus menuju meja kerja sembari meletakkan tas ke atas sofa.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lengkap semua?" Tanya Meldy dalam langkah. Juvia menggeser pandang bergantian menatap komputer dan kertas di kanannya. "Hampir. Sedikit lagi." Ujar Juvia seraya terus melakukan hal itu.

"Hee.. kerjamu cepat juga." Puji Meldy seraya tersenyum. Juvia menengadahkan kepala membalas pujian manis yang di dapatnya pagi menjelang siang ini.

"Tidak juga." balas Juvia, mengulas senyuman bibir yang tampak pucat. Meldy tersentak. Tangannya dengan cekatan memegang pipi Juvia.

"Kau baik-baik saja Juvia?" Kaget Meldy memperhatikan lebih dalam wajah itu. "Wajahmu pucat sekali." Lanjut Meldy khawatir.

Juvia dengan sigap menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Meldy, mengalihkan pandang secepat mungkin ke deretan data di layar komputer. "Tidak apa-apa, Meldy-san. Aku hanya belum makan sejak kemarin malam." Jawabnya datar menarik udara sekitar masuk ke dalam dada yang kembali mengilu. Juvia tak bodoh, tanpa dijelaskan pun Meldy pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang di alaminya. Ya, Juvia menyadari hal itu tadi malam. Meldy mengetahui segalanya.

Meldy terkesiap. Matanya memandangi Juvia nanar, sesuatu terasa mengganggu dadanya. Juvia terluka bukan? Meldy sungguh tak menyangka sampai separah ini kondisinya. Pasti Lyon tengah mengutuk dirinya saat ini. Bahkan di telepon kemarin, nada bicara Lyon tampak berbeda dari biasa. Tak perlu Meldy jelaskan, entah darimana datangnya Lyon sudah mengetahui hal genting kemarin. Dan itu sungguh membuat dada Meldy terguncang. Bisa saja Lyon juga membencinya karena mungkin sejak awal pria putih itu pasti sudah mencurigainya. Tapi, kenapa bisa Lyon menyembunyikan semua itu dari Juvia? Bukannya dia sangat lemah pada gadis ini?

"Oh ya, Meldy-san, Ultear tadi berpesan dia pergi ke suatu tempat bersama pacarnya." Kata Juvia dengan menekan kata 'pacar' yang ia sebutkan barusan. Bagaimana pun, mengakui kebenaran menjijikkan itu membuat dada Juvia makin teriris.

Meldy tak mengubris hal itu. Ia menggeser langkah ke belakang meja, lebih tepatnya ke arah dimana Juvia tengah duduk sekarang. Tangannya mendadak menarik kedua lengan Juvia dengan paksa sampai membuat gadis itu tersentak dan menatap Meldy penuh tanya.

"Ada ap−"

"Ikut aku sekarang!" Seru Meldy menarik Juvia dengan paksa. Juvia makin tersentak. Tubuhnya yang lemas dengan mudahnya mengikuti langkah Meldy ke luar ruangan.

* * *

"Makanlah." Ujar Meldy menyodorkan seluruh makanan yang baru saja dipesannya di restauran yang tidak jauh dari UC. Juvia mengerjapkan matanya menatap makanan yang menumpuk banyak diatas meja. Aromanya menusuk hidung, menggelitik perut dan mengundang bunyi deruan lambung. Juvia menelan ludah. Siapa bilang ia tidak lapar? Tapi ia tak memiliki napsu untuk menyumpitkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut. Bahkan untuk makanan beraneka macam yang disediakan Lyon pagi tadi. Juvia hanya memutar-mutar sendok dan meneguk air putih. Hal itu benar-benar membuat sang empunya rumah mengeram kesal. Percuma. Semua hidangan bahkan sampai makanan kesukaan Juvia tak tersentuh sama sekali. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Lyon sendiri pun sampai tak napsu makan karena tingkah Juvia. Entah bagaimana nasib makanan-makanan itu sekarang.

"Aku tidak lapar, Meldy-san." Jawab Juvia menolak seluruh hidangan yang membentang didepan matanya. Meldy terkesiap dalam tarikan napas. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, selain Ultear, ia sudah menganggap Juvia sebagai adiknya sendiri. Melihat kondisi gadis di depannya ini membuat Meldy semakin geram karena merasa bodoh telah menyakiti orang yang berharga baginya ini.

"Aku mohon makanlah, Juvia." Pinta Meldy seraya membungkukkan tubuh. "Kumohon.." Suara gadis itu terasa bergetar, membuat kali ini Juvia yang tersentak. "Kumohon.. Maafkan aku." Katanya lagi menengadahkan kepala dengan suara yang makin bergetar. Iris mata Juvia melebar begitu menangkap derai air mata yang tengah berjatuhan dari kelopak ber- _airliner_ tipis itu.

"Meldy-san.." Lirih Juvia. Entah kenapa, melihat Meldy menangis membuatnya ingin melinangkan air mata yang sejak pagi berusaha ia tahan. Hingga tanpa sadar, segelintir cairan bening itu menetes perlahan dari ujung kelopak matanya, menekan dada yang kini kembali mengilu. Juvia menggeser pandang kearah lain. Buru-buru menyeka mata sebelum kembali menatap hidangan di depan meja. Juvia mengambil sumpit, membukanya dan menyumpitkan salah satu makanan didepan sana sambil sebisa mungkin menahan air mata yang terus berlinang tanpa memperdulikan Meldy.

Meldy terpaku dalam diam menatap tingkah Juvia yang kian melahap berbagai makanan didepannya. Ujung bibir Meldy sedikit tertarik, ujung jari perlahan ikut menyeka mata dan sungguh ia tak menyangka Juvia melakukannya. "Terima kasih, Juvia."

Dua puluh menit terlewat. Makanan di hadapan mereka sudah mulai berkurang setengah. Sesungguhnya Meldy sudah sarapan beberapa jam lalu, tapi ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan Juvia sampai tak sadar sudah memesan makanan sebanyak ini. Bahkan Juvia saja yang belum makan sejak kemarin sudah mulai mual menatap makanan dihadapannya yang tak kunjung habis juga.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Meldy. Juvia tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. "Hm." Balasnya.

Tapi itu pertanyaan bodoh di benak keduanya. Baikan? Mana mungkin! Jauh didalam tubuh Juvia ada bagian yang kondisinya masih sangat jauh dari kata baik.

Samar-samar terdengar suara lonceng kala pintu kaca utama restauran terbuka. Sepasang orang masuk mengundang tatapan tak percaya dari para pengunjung dan pelayan restauran. Suara bisik bersahut-sahutan diiringi tatapan terkesima memenuhi suasana sekitar. Seluruh kepala menoleh ke kedua orang yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di dalam restauran itu. Dua orang yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan sana sambil mencari-cari meja kosong untuk di pakai berdua. Mendengar kebisingan yang tak kunjung reda itu membuat Meldy penasaran, dengan benak penuh tanya, ia menggeser pandang menoleh kearah bersangkutan.

"Eh? Ul-chan?" Kata Meldy melepas rasa penasaran dan membuat Juvia tersentak. Ia tak jadi memasukkan makanan kedalam mulut dan ikut menggeser manik sedikit. Pantas saja mereka semua heboh tak menentu begitu. Ultear, Model yang saat ini tengah panas di perbincangkan akan kecantikan dan kegemulaiannya dalam berjalan di atas _catwalk_ itu sungguh membuat siapapun terpana. Mendengar suara tak asing dari balik bisik-bisik yang sudah biasa terdengar di telinganya, sang Model bersama orang disebelahnya menoleh serempak.

"Meldy-chan." Pekiknya girang melihat siapa yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela sana bersama kepala bersurai biru yang memunggunginya. Tak perlu bertanya, Ultear sudah hapal mati itu siapa. "Juvia juga. Aaaah, pas sekali." Ujarnya seraya berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

Menyadari namanya ikut disebut Juvia menghela pelan, berusaha bersikap biasa meski ia terlihat mengacuhkan, dan lanjut memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut. Sungguh, mendengar suara Ultear saja mengingatkannya akan kemesraan kedua sejoli tak berhati itu. Dan yang ada menyulut pikirannya, pasti 'orang itu' juga ada bersama Ultear, bukan?

Meldy menggeser pandang pada wajah suraian laut itu begitu menyadari ada yang aneh kembali pada sikap Juvia. Dan Meldy tahu, gadis itu tengah menahan kembali sesuatu yang mengeram dingin di dalam dadanya. _Juvia..._

"Kalian sedang sarapan?" Tanya Ultear begitu sampai di meja mereka berbarengan dengan seorang pria berambut raven dengan gaya khasnya−memasukkan tangan kedalam saku celana.

Meldy mengangguk. Juvia hanya diam dan terus melahap makanan. Tak mendapati respon apapun dari Juvia, pria itu−Gray Fullbuster−sedikit melirik kearahnya. Entah kenapa Juvia dapat merasakan pria dingin itu meliriknya. Memilih tak mengacuhkan, Juvia terus mengunyah makanan dengan sumpit yang masih bertengger diujung bibir seraya mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya ke arah jendela. Bukan tidak berani menatap lantang pasangan itu, tapi Juvia sungguh tak mampu menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Gray tak berdeham saat menyadari Juvia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia malah tak mengacuhkan hal itu dan kembali menatap Meldy. Meski sejujurnya, melihat mata Juvia yang bengkak, hidungnya yang tampak merah tak biasa dan wajahnya yang pucat, Gray sudah tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah terluka sekarang. Tapi, masa bodoh. Ia tak peduli. Secepatnya, ia juga harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Juvia. Apapun caranya, meski harus dibenci atau membuat gadis itu terluka lebih parah.

"Kalian sendiri?" Tanya Meldy.

"Gray bilang dia belum sarapan, makanya kami kesini." Jawab Ultear seraya tersenyum. "Ah, pas sekali. Aku terlalu banyak memesan makanan, kalau kalian mau makanlah, aku yang bayar." Sahut Meldy dengan senyuman nista pada sang pria dingin itu.

"Apa? Makanan sisa?" Ketus Gray yang membuat anak panah menancap di kepala Meldy.

 _Sialan!_ "Enak saja! Kau tidak lihat apa? Ini, yang ini, dan yang ini belum tersentuh sama sekali!" Kesalnya.

Gray menggaruk ujung kepalanya. "Kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya bercanda." Sahut Gray dingin.

Hal itu membuat Meldy menyunggingkan ujung bibir tinggi. "Nada bicaramu tidak ada bercandanya sama sekali." Timpalnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini." Hela Ultear memandangi kedua orang itu bergantian. Meldy mencibir dan Gray mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain. Tapi sebelum menggeser mata lebih jauh, Gray terkesiap saat melihat mata Juvia berubah nanar, tangannya yang sedikit bergetar dan ujung bibir bawah yang tergigit lekat meski ia tengah mengunyah makanan. Gray menghela. Meski ia tak peduli, tapi ia tak ingin melihat wajah Juvia seperti itu. Ekspresinya membuat Gray jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

Dan akhirnya, Gray dan Ultear duduk juga di meja tempat Meldy dan Juvia makan. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan sementara Meldy duduk bersama Juvia. Kini gadis bersurai laut itu tak bergelayutan lagi dalam piring makanan, ia meletakkan sumpitnya begitu Gray dan Ultear duduk tepat didepannya, dan lebih memilih menyeruput _lemontea_ dingin yang sedotannya tak luput dari genggam jari. Menyadari hal itu, Meldy sedikit menghela dan mengelus dahinya sedikit. Ia lupa, sungguh ia lupa maksud awalnya membawa Juvia kemari. Bukannya beberapa menit lalu, ia berpikir untuk menghibur Juvia sedikit, mengajaknya mengisi perut agar gadis itu memiliki tenaga hari ini. Tapi, ia malah meletakkan garam diatas luka dengan mempersilahkan Ultear dan Gray makan bersama mereka. Dua orang yang pasti kembali menyulut rasa perih didada gadis itu.

"Hei, aku tak suka makanan pedas." Seru Gray buru-buru mengambil air. Ultear malah tertawa lepas. Mereka berdua tampak bermesraan layaknya dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Hal itu membuat Meldy mengeram, yah, setidaknya jangan dihadapan Juvia!

"Hahaha, kau seperti anak-anak, Gray." Ledek Ultear seraya menyeka saus yang menempel diujung bibir Gray. "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka pedas, kau masih saja menyuapkannya ke mulutku." Cibir Gray kesal mengingat rasa yang menggetarkan seluruh lidah masih menempel disana.

"Hahahaha. Aku suka mengerjaimu." Goda Ultear membentuk huruf V dengan dua jari dan juluran lidah.

"Kau ini." Kesal Gray. Ia mengangkat tangan dengan sigap ke atas kepala Ultear dan mengelusnya kasar.

" _Itai−_ Sakit. Hahahahah, maaf." Tawa Ultear disela rintih.

Sungguh, seluruh tubuh Juvia mengeram keras melihat adegan yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya itu. Bahkan ia tak pernah seromantis itu dengan Gray. Ketika makan, bahkan hanya dirinya yang terlalu bersikap berlebihan, sementara pria raven itu terus-menerus bersikap dingin.

Juvia menggertakkan giginya. Ia tak tahan lagi melihat mereka. Apalagi, hanya mendengar suara mesra tak berperasaan itu, entah kenapa membuat pelipis Juvia lambat laun menyeruakan mutiara bening. Takut menjatuhkannya secara konyol di depan Ultear, buru-buru gadis itu mendorong kursi untuk berdiri. Namun reaksi kasarnya pada kursi itu mengundang lirikan dari ketiga orang sekitar.

"Maaf, Aku ke toilet sebentar." Kata Juvia menepis rasa kaget sekitarnya. Dengan cepat ia melenggangkan kaki meninggalkan meja tanpa menyadari ketiga orang itu terus memperhatikannya hingga hilang di balik aquarium besar.

"Ah, ya, Meldy-chan, aku heran kenapa kau memesan makanan sebanyak ini?" Tanya Ultear melunakkan suasana diantara kedua orang sekitarnya. "Seperti tidak makan seminggu saja. Hahaha."

Meldy tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandang dari aquarium sana kembali ke hadapan Ultear. "A-ah.." Gumamnya panjang. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan semua ini karna Juvia belum makan dari kemarin. Hal itu pasti akan mengundang pertanyaan lain dari bibir Ultear. Selama Meldy menimbang jawaban yang tepat, mata satu-satunya pria diantara mereka masih tertuju pada aquarium besar sana.

* * *

Juvia menutup rapat pintu toilet. Kepalanya yang semula merunduk menatap closet dalam kekosongan, kini ia sandarkan pada sisi pintu seraya menengadahkan kepala keatas. Matanya menerawang langit-langit. Cairan bening menyerbak penuh mata yang kini terasa berat dan panas. Napasnya keluar tak beraturan melalui sela-sela gigi yang terkatup rapat. Bibirnya terbuka. Dahinya mengkerut. Hingga akhirnya setetes demi setetes cairan bening jatuh cepat dari ujung kelopak matanya.

Juvia terisak. Tangannya ia kepalkan kuat di depan dada, menepuknya berulang-ulang seakan mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang semakin menyesak.

 _Sakit Tuhaaaan... Sakit sekali... Sakit sekali.._ Ujarnya berulang-ulang tanpa berhenti memukul-mukul dada.

 _Kenapa Gray-sama? Kenapa? Kau tega sekali padaku! Kau tega sekali! Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu! Aku tidak pernah sedikit pun berpaling darimu! Aku tidak pernah memikirkan pria lain selain dirimu! Aku tidak pernah mencoba meninggalkanmu! Aku tidak pernah mencoba melupakanmu! Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku?_ Juvia makin menepuk dadanya keras. Tak peduli tepukan itu juga ikut menyakiti dadanya. Tak peduli. Air mata terus berlinangan tanpa henti. Ini kah air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan? Sakit sekali! Bahkan untuk meneteskannya saja terasa sakit sekali.

 _Aaaaargh!_ Juvia berteriak dalam hati sambil terisak. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menjambak rambut kasar. Sementara yang lain kini meremat dada kuat. _Sakit sekali Gray-samaaaa! Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?_ Kali ini Juvia menyeret tubuhnya ke pintu hingga terduduk di lantai. _Sakit sekali!_

* * *

 _Akan kah aku baik-baik saja, Tuhan?_

Juvia menekan perasaannya kuat dengan menggigit ujung bibir yang bahkan terasa pahit darah saat ini. Matanya meremang, hampir sebagian dari ruang dimatanya tertutup cairan bening meski berkali-kali ia seka dengan ujung jari. Setelah makan, bukan malah mendapatkan tenaga dan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Malah, tubuh Juvia makin terasa lemas tak berdaya. Berkali-kali kedua sejoli itu melakukan hal yang mengiris hatinya. Berkali-kali suara kedua sejoli itu berdengung bak samurai yang langsung menebas dadanya. Membuat tubuh Juvia makin berdesir melebihi batas wajar.

"Juvia.." Ucap Meldy yang sejak tadi jalan beriringan bersamanya. Juvia tersentak. Buru-buru gadis itu membanting pandang ke arah lain dan sedikit menyeka kelopak matanya. Tak mendapati jawaban apapun dari gadis di sebelahnya, Meldy sedikit menghela pelan, Bahkan Meldy tak tahu, dengan melihat Gray dan Ultear berpegangan di depan sana membuat Juvia menjadi sekusut itu. _Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?_

"Meldy-san." Panggil Juvia kemudian yang membuat Meldy kembali melirik kearahnya. "Aku kembali ke UC deluan ya banyak yang harus aku kerjakan." Lanjutnya tanpa menatap Meldy. Sungguh, gadis bersurai pinkish itu tersentak. Segelintir desir mengalun di dadanya. Kalau saja ia mampu menolak tawaran Ultear untuk pergi ke taman kota saat di Restauran tadi dengan alasan yang bersangkutan dengan UC Gallery. Pasti pemandangan ini tak akan terjadi. Dan Juvia tak akan semakin terluka seperti ini.

"Hei, Meldy-chan! Kau mau gulali?" Pekik Ultear tiba-tiba memotong pembicaran kedua gadis di belakangnya. Ia melepaskan tangan Gray dan segera berlari ke arah orang bersangkutan.

"Gulali? Tidak ah, aku diet." Balas Meldy secepat kilat begitu Ultear tepat berhenti di depannya.

"Gulali tidak akan membuatmu gendut." Cibir Ultear seraya menarik tangan Meldy. "Juvia juga, ayo kesana!" Serunya begitu melirik Juvia seraya ikut menarik pergelangan gadis itu.

Juvia tersentak. Untung saja beberapa detik lalu, air mata yang sempat membanjir di kelopak matanya sudah ia seka. Kalau tidak, gadis berengsek ini pasti akan mendapati dirinya yang tampak bodoh itu.

"Tidak. Kalian saja." Tolak Juvia secepat mungkin. Gadis yang tengah menarik dirinya dan Meldy di depan sana kontan menoleh. Diikuti lirikan dari Meldy dan Gray yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau juga diet? Sudah ku bilang gulali tidak akan membuat gen−"

"Bukan begitu." Timpal Juvia memotong kata-kata Ultear. "Aku harus kembali ke UC Gallery sekarang." Lanjutnya yang membuat genggaman tangan Ultear sedikit mengendur.

"Kenapa?" Terdengar nada kecewa dari balik suara Ultear. Sementara Meldy menatapnya nanar dan Gray menatapnya dengan ambigu.

"Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Senyum Juvia kemudian.

"Lain waktu saja dikerjakan." Cibir Ultear. Dengan sigap ia menggeser pandang ke arah Meldy. "Boleh kan, Meldy-chan?" Mohon Ultear, wajahnya sedikit berubah memelas.

Meldy kontan tersentak. Mulut mendadak kaku tak tahu mau menjawab permintaan Ultear seperti apa. Tapi, ia tak ingin melihat gadis biru itu kembali ke keadaan bermenit lalu. Tidak, tidak ingin. " A-Ah, Ul-chan, a-aku yang meminta Juvia kembali ke UC." Jawab Meldy berbohong dan hal itu sukses membuat Juvia tersentak.

"Ha? Meldy-chan, kenapa?" Tanya Ultear tak percaya.

"K-Kalau aku dan Juvia disini, siapa yang akan mengawasi UC Gallery?" Jawabnya seraya tersenyum simpul. Mendengar jawaban barusan, Ultear sedikit mendengus kecewa dan berkata 'yaah' dalam hela napasnya. Kemudian ia menggeser pandang kearah Juvia setelah melepas gengaman tangannya.

"Mengecewakan. Tapi, yasudah lah." Keluhnya. Sementara Juvia hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal itu. "Ne, lain kali kau harus ikut ya! Ah, aku akan mengajak Lyon juga nanti." Lanjutnya seraya menepis rasa kekecewaan barusan.

Juvia terkekeh hambar dan berdeham menggantikan kata 'ya' demi menjawab ajakan itu. Meski sejujurnya Juvia tak ingin lagi ikut bersama mereka.

"Yasudah, sampai nanti Juvia!" Kata Ultear seraya menarik Meldy menjauh dan melepas lambayan. "Cepat Meldy-chan, nanti kita kehabisan!" Rengek Ultear yang membuat Meldy tunggang langgang mengikutinya. "Sudah ku bilang aku diet!" Teriak Meldy. "Aku tak peduli!" Balas Ultear, ia masih saja melambaikan tangan pada gadis biru yang belum bergerak seinci pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Juvia mengangkat tangannya, melambai pelan, dan sedikit menarik ujung bibir. Walau sakit setiap kali melihat rupa model cantik itu, tapi Juvia masih tak menyangka gadis yang terlihat baik itu adalah musuhnya yang sesungguhnya. Meski senyuman masih menaut didepan wajah manis Juvia, ia berusaha menelan pikirannya barusan dalam-dalam. Mengingat bahwa Ultear adalah perusak segalanya membuat sebuah jarum seakan menancap dengan leluasa di relung hati gadis itu. Dan itu sungguh, tak terbayang sakitnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu." Juvia kontan mengerjap begitu suara yang sudah tertanam jelas di dasar hatinya menyentaknya begitu saja. Ia tak sadar, pria berambut raven itu masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Meski sangat merindukkan sosok itu, tapi entah kenapa suara dingin barusan terasa membungkam seluruh pergerakan Juvia.

"Kau harus belajar menerima semuanya." Ujarnya lagi seraya berlalu melewati Juvia begitu saja. Angin terasa berhembus dingin mengalunkan dedaunan yang seakan menekan waktu untuk berhenti, membuat iris melebar, membawa jatung berdegup melebihi batas wajar dan menguatkan desir tubuh hingga menjalar ke ujung kaki. " _Sayonara_."

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Mina-san, Gomen lama! T^T  
Aku kesulitan nulis chap ini. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengganti-ganti scene ceritanya, tapi satu pun gak ada yang bisa memuaskan perasaanku. Ah, menyebalkan. Untuk chap selanjutnya, aku akan posting lebih cepat. Aku akan segera menamatkan fic ini. Itu saja.  
Sekian.  
See you next chap~


	16. You Are Mine Part 2

**Balasan Review**

 **Rosiana  
** Ah, gomen kalau hurt mulu.  
Iya, sabar ya, aku gak mungkin langsung menampilkan sweet moment disini. nanti alurnya berantakan. hehe.  
Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 **CherryMo**  
Kecepetan ya? Entah kenapa aku merasa fic ini terlalu lambat.  
Tapi, terima kasih sudah suka dan baca fic ku. hihi :)

* * *

 **~Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Ultear

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-Lewat Telepon-**

Chapter 16 : You Are Mine {Part 2}

* * *

 _Perkataannya bagai tombak yang langsung menancap di dadaku  
Sakit sekali  
Bahkan sekarang, aku semakin takut dengan keadaan ini._

-You Are Mine-  
Chapter 16

Lyon terlihat duduk di deretan ketiga bangku di dalam ruang kelasnya saat ini. Sejak bermenit-menit lalu, tak ada yang dilakukannya selain termangu menatapi Laptop yang layarnya terus menerus bergerak turun tanpa henti. Tampak mencari sesuatu walau sebenarnya menggerakkan mouse adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat orang lain tak menyadari apa yang tengah ia lamunkan sekarang. Matanya menatap kosong setiap kalimat yang berganti dengan cepat. Sementara dahi sengaja ia topang dengan ujung jari tangan kiri untuk menahan beban berat setiap hal yang ia pikirkan.

Rasanya, setiap kali warna biru dan huruf J tampil di layar laptopnya, Lyon kembali terbayang wajah Juvia 6 jam lalu. Dan hal itu sungguh membuatnya makin menelan kekhawatiran, bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu sudah makan, bagaimana kondisinya sekarang, atau pun sekedar bertanya apa ia sanggup melewati hari ini di UC Gallery. Apalagi mengingat sang pemberi masalah hadir dalam setiap langkah Juvia. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Lyon tak berhenti membayangkan seberapa besar luka yang kian bertambah di hati gadis itu saat ini.

Lyon sedikit memijit ujung dahinya, setelah mencoba menenangkan diri dan berpikir untuk mempercayai perkataan gadis itu pagi tadi bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi percuma. Apapun hal baik yang dipikirkannya, selalu saja terganggu oleh raut kusut Juvia yang mendadak terbayang. Dan itu cukup membuat Lyon mengeram. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari Fakultas ini dan menghampiri gadis itu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Setiap kali Lyon meruntuk 'cepatlah perkuliahan hari ini berakhir', waktu semakin terasa berjalan lambat baginya. Benar-benar muak duduk seharian dengan 4 mata kuliah yang terus menghantam hingga pukul 5 nanti. Menyebalkan.

Lagi-lagi Lyon menghela, bahkan untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Perlahan manik matanya ia geser menatap sederetan buku yang menumpuk tak jauh dari laptop, hingga manik matanya lekat menatap salah satu buku ber-cover hitam bertuliskan 'Sketch Book' yang tertidur tak jauh darinya. Setiap kali melihat buku berukuran A4 itu entah kenapa, hati Lyon terasa berdesir seakan masa lalu sedang mencoba menekan kembali relung hatinya. Tapi memikirkan masa lalu, tak akan menjadi jawaban atas apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang. Lyon mencoba menenangkan hatinya lagi. Mencoba kembali menatap layar laptop dan mulai mengerjakan konstruksi bangunan yang tengah ia rancang saat mata kuliah Jura-sensei dua puluh menit lalu. Tapi mendadak, sebuah siluet abu-abu datang bagai badai menuju kearahnya dan berhenti tepat di bawah meja tak jauh dari kakinya.

Lyon seketika terlonjak begitu mendapati siapa pembuat siluet badai barusan.

"Che−"

"Psst!" Bungkam suara dari bawah sana yang membuat Lyon tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya. Wajah Lyon tampak datar, walau sejujurnya ia sedikit kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di dapati kedua manik matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dibawah sana, Che−"

"Psst! Psst!" Bungkam suara itu lagi yang membuat Lyon mengelus tengkuk dan memilih beralih ke laptopnya. "Jangan sebut namaku!" Lanjut gadis itu berbisik. Hal itu makin membuat Lyon menghela.

"Biar ku tebak, kau sedang bersembunyi dari Sting?" Terka Lyon membuat Chelia yang sedang mengintip pintu luar dari ujung meja langsung terlonjak.

"Aku tidak sedang bersembunyi dari durian bodoh i−"

"Cheliaaaa!" Potong seseorang menggelegar dari luar sana yang suaranya bahkan sudah dikenal jelas oleh mereka sejak semester satu. Hal itu spontan membuat Chelia membungkam mulut dan makin masuk ke dalam kaki meja. Sementara Lyon sempat mengerjap dan menunjuk pintu luar dengan jempolnya.

"Itu, apa?" Ujar Lyon tenang sementara Chelia makin merosok ke dalam sana.

"A-A-A-Mu-Mungkin kau salah dengar!" Sangkal Chelia secepat mungkin.

"Oiii! Cheliaaa!" Lagi-lagi suara itu kembali menggelegar dari luar sana, membuat sang pemilik rambut hotpink itu makin merasa disudutkan oleh pria berambut paling putih di kelasnya. Lyon menoleh keluar, tak mengabaikan wajah Chelia yang kontan pucat tiap kali sang suara diluar sana memanggil namanya.

"Dia memanggilmu lagi tuh!" Ujar Lyon makin tenang.

 _Durian sialan!_ Runtuk Chelia saat itu juga. "Pokoknya, aku tidak bersembunyi dari si bodoh itu. Dan kau jangan coba-coba memberitahu siapapun kalau aku ada disini!" Omel Chelia meski nadanya naik turun antara berbisik dengan benar-benar kesal.

Lyon kontan mengelus rambutnya dan menghela sejenak. "Sudahlah, aku juga sudah tahu tentang kejadian kemarin malam." Celetuk Lyon tiba-tiba seraya kembali fokus menatap laptopnya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin malam!" Sangkal gadis itu secepat kilat, tetap dari bawah meja sana yang sama sekali tak memperlihatkan tubuh mungilnya kini.

Lyon menghela lagi. Ia tak tahu kalau Chelia bisa sepemalu ini. "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku. Rougu sudah menceritakan kejadian saat kau dan Sting berciuman tadi malam." Jelas Lyon enteng, wajahnya masih saja tampak datar meski wajah sang gadis dibawah sana sudah merah padam.

 _Rougu Sialan!_ "Tidak ada yang berciuman tadi malam!" Pekik suara berbisik dari bawah meja Lyon lagi. Dan ini benar-benar membuat Lyon kesal.

"Lalu untuk apa kau dibawah sana?" Masam Lyon.

"A-A-A-Aaargh! Sudah lah ini bukan urusanmu! Urusi saja urusan mu sendiri!" Jawab Chelia memekik yang membuat Lyon lagi-lagi menggaruk rambutnya. _Terserah._ Balas Lyon dalam hati sembari kembali menatap laptop.

Suasana diantara mereka hening untuk beberapa detik, tak ada suara Sting, gemetaran meja, yang hanya ada suara keyboard milik Lyon. Hingga sebuah suara mendadak menginterupsi suasana.

"Hei, Chelia." Panggil Lyon lembut yang membuat Chelia sedikit kaget dibawah sana. Ia tak berdeham dan lebih memilih menunggu panggilan menggantung dari pria diatasnya. "Kenapa kau tak pacaran saja dengan Sting?" Tanya Lyon yang berhasil membuat Chelia mengeluarkan kata 'ha?' tak sengaja dari mulutnya. "Dari pada mengejar orang sepertiku, bukankah lebih baik bersama orang yang benar-benar ada untukmu?" Lanjut Lyon yang makin membuat Chelia tak mengerti. Rasanya gadis itu ingin segera keluar dari bawah sana dan menjitak kepala Lyon atau mungkin sekedar menendang betisnya kasar. Tapi, perkataan Lyon selanjutnya membuat Chelia tak bisa berkutik apapun. "Karena aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar tak akan bisa membalas perasaanmu." Katanya yang membuat dada Chelia berdesir.

 _Apa maksudmu?_ Gadis itu tak bisa berkata apapun selain menatap wajah Lyon dari bawah sana. Sementara sang pemilik perkataan aneh itu masih fokus menatap layar laptopnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja, sebuah suara berhasil menyentak mereka hebat dan membuat meja kembali bergetar lebih tak karuan.

"Oi Lyon! Kau lihat Chelia?" Teriak suara menggelegar diluar pintu tadi yang saat ini tampak mendekati dirinya. Lyon mengerjap, bahkan mejanya ikut bergetar sanking kagetnya. Getaran aneh itu membuat Lyon sedikit melirik ke bawah meja dan sukses membuat wajah Lyon makin masam. _Dasar Chelia._ Umpatnya dalam hati. Gadis itu pasti makin memojokkan dirinya ke kaki meja panjang ini.

"Ah..." Lyon bergumam sedikit panjang. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dibawah mejanya seseorang tengah menendang-nendang pangkal kakinya kuat dan didepannya wajah Sting tampak sangat memelas. Menyebalkan.

"Oi Sting! Kau disini rupanya!" Seru Cobra yang mendadak kedatangannya bersama Rougu menginterupsi mereka dan kurang lebih berhasil menyelamatkan Lyon. Sting menoleh keasal suara diikuti Lyon. Kedua orang yang datang itu berlari tergesa-gesa dari luar sana dan tepat berhenti di sebelah Sting.

"Berita Serius!" Ujar Cobra menggebu-gebu. Hal itu membuat Lyon sedikit mendengus dan kembali menatap laptop. Reaksi yang sudah biasa baginya, paling mereka akan membicarakan tentang dosen baru yang badannya 'wow' ataupun _bluefilm_ yang baru. Otak kotor yang hanya dimiliki Cobra seorang. Menjijikkan.

"Ah, pas sekali kau disini, Lyon." Ujar Cobra kemudian yang membuat Lyon kembali melirik kearahnya, bingung.

"Kalian tahu, lihat ini, lihat!" Seru Cobra menggebu yang membuat mata Sting langsung melirik layar ponsel hitam itu. Sementara Lyon hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan Rougu hanya memandangi mereka datar. "Ultear Milkovich! Model terkenal itu ada di kampus kita!" Pekik Cobra yang membuat Sting tersentak dan Lyon menghela.

"Benarkah?" Mata Sting mendadak berubah menjadi bentuk hati. Cobra mengangguk-angguk antusias. "Temanku melihatnya di gerbang tiga tadi pagi." Ujar Cobra yang lagi-lagi membuat Lyon mendengus. Ia tak berniat ikut melanjutkan pembicaraan ini dengan mereka dan kembali menatap Laptop. Melanjutkannya sama saja dengan kembali masuk ke hal yang ingin ia lupakan sejenak beberapa saat lalu.

Sementara itu, dibawah meja sana, mendengar nama Ultear Milkovich yang disebutkan Cobra barusan membuat Chelia sedikit menolehkan kepala mengintip mereka. Ia tak tahu bahwa sahabat baik sepupunya itu sudah pulang ke Crocus sekarang. Tapi, mata Chelia sedikit terperanjat begitu maniknya melekat pada wajah Lyon yang tampak tak seperti biasanya. Bagaimana pun juga, memahami tingkah Lyon bukan sesuatu yang sulit bagi orang yang benar-benar mencintai pria itu.

"Hei, Lyon. Bukannya kau juga penggemarnya?! Kenapa tampangmu datar sekali begitu." Protes Cobra. Sting dan Rougu sedikit menoleh kearahnya, ikut heran.

"Begitu lah Lyon." Cibir Sting. Bukan hal yang lumrah lagi jika tak melihat tampang dingin khas pria ubanan itu.

"Haha, aku bukan penggemarnya. Lagipula, aku juga sudah bertemu dengannya." Jawab Lyon enteng.

"Ha?" Kaget ketiga orang itu.

Reaksi itu membuat Lyon sedikit mendengus lucu. "Ultear itu teman kecilku." Jawabnya lagi yang mengundang protes dari kedua fans berat Ultear itu.

"Bohong."

"Penipu!"

"Dasar bodoh."

Dan segala macam umpatan keluar dari mulut mereka. Tapi Lyon hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan hambar dan kembali menarikan cursor dengan mouse ditangannya.

"Yasudah kalau kalian tak percaya."

"Penipu!"

"Kau serius?" Ujar Rougu satu-satunya pihak netral diantara mereka.

" _Saite!_ -Kau yang terburuk! _"_

Hingga kerjapan cahaya dan bunyi _beep_ keluar begitu saja dari ponsel Lyon, kedua fans itu masih mengumpatnya dengan hal-hal aneh. Lyon masih terkekeh hambar sembari meraih ponselnya dan membuka layarnya sejenak.

Sampai sejerjak pesan singkat membuat matanya membelalak.

 _ **Lyon**_

Lyon kontan bangkit dan menggeser kursinya dengan kasar. Hal itu sukses membuat keempat orang disekelilingnya serempak kaget. Sementara Lyon masih memandangi pesan itu dengan wajah tak biasa miliknya. Tak membalas pesan itu, buru-buru Lyon memasukkannya ke dalam saku, menutup laptop dan dengan cekatan menarik semua buku-bukunya masuk kedalam tas.

" _Gomen._ Aku harus pergi." Ujar Lyon seraya berlari menanggalkan meja.

"Eh?! Lyon! Kau mau bolos matkul Gildarts-sensei?!" Pekik Rougu tak percaya seraya menatap kepergian pria putih itu hingga hilang dari balik pintu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Heran Cobra dan Sting bersamaan. Dan mendadak sebuah kilatan menyentak kepala mereka. "Ha? Jangan-jangan dia mau menemui Ul−" Ujar keduanya menatap satu sama lain. "Lyooooon!" Pekik keduanya nyaris mengejar langkah kaki Lyon kalau saja Rougu tidak menahan kedua fans fanatik itu.

Sementara Chelia hanya menatap Lyon dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Eh, Chelia-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan dibawah sana?" Ujar seseorang mendadak yang membuat Chelia tersentak hebat. " _Ita!−_ Aduh! _"_ Gadis itu refleks bangkit sampai tak sengaja menjedutkan kepala ke ujung meja dan membuat meja berguncang. Hal itu sukses membuat beberapa orang disekelilingnya mengintip kearah besangkutan dan membuat Rougu, Sting, Cobra dan 2 gadis yang memergoki aksinya terdiam tanpa kata.

* * *

 **UC Gallery**

" _Kau harus belajar menerima semuanya."_

" _Sayonara."_

Juvia menghela napas singkat. Suara Gray di taman kota satu jam yang lalu membuat dadanya berulang kali berdenyut. Meski memaksakan diri untuk bekerja lebih dari yang Meldy minta, tetap saja suara itu tak juga luput dari ngiangan telinganya. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Juvia menutup layar ponselnya begitu selesai menatapi sebuah pesan singkat yang sejak 7 menit lalu ia kirim pada seseorang di ujung telepon sana. Sejak pesan itu berada dalam proses pengiriman, ia tak berhenti bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja di lakukannya ini.

Juvia menggigit bibir bawah. Entah kenapa perkataan Gray terasa seperti tombak yang langsung menyerang dadanya. Menusuknya sangat dalam sampai kata 'sakit' tak mempan untuk mengungkapkannya. Tubuh Juvia masih bergetar kala ingatan tentang suara Gray masih mengalun di sekujur tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, serpihan kecil mendadak terasa kembali hilang di dada Juvia. Ini benar-benar semakin menyakitkan.

Dan kini, Juvia sungguh sangat takut untuk menyadari kemungkinan bahwa ia akan benar-benar kehilangan pacarnya itu.

Juvia menjauhkan diri dari tepi koridor teras lantai dua yang hanya ada dirinya disana. Kembali mengambil setumpuk kain berwarna pink dan darkblue yang ia letakkan di tepi pot bunga panjang dan kemudian lanjut melangkahkan kaki begitu sedikit merasakan angin menenangkan deru hatinya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, samar-samar dari ujung belokan sana terdengar suara langkah yang kian mendekatinya. Hal itu membuat Juvia menengadahkan kepala sebelum berhasil mendapati sebuah suara.

"Juvia." Panggilnya yang sukses melebarkan iris mata Juvia.

"Gray-sama.." Balasnya pelan. Gray tampak acuh tak acuh lagi memandangi keterkagetan barusan. Malah ia tetap berjalan mendekati gadis yang kini utuh berhenti berjalan. "Apa Meldy dan Ultear sudah kembali? Ah, aku kehilangan mereka berdua." Keluh Gray sembari mengusap tengkuk, ia masih saja berjalan semakin mendekati Juvia dengan wajah dingin.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuat Juvia kembali merunduk kecewa. "Belum." Balasnya.

"Ah, sudah ku duga." Kesal Gray. "Cih, Kemana mereka pergi?!" Gerutu Gray seraya berhenti berjalan, mengeluarkan ponsel dan mendengusan pelan. "Teleponnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi." Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum kembali memutar langkah seraya mengutak-atik layar ponsel ditangannya.

"Ah, yasudah, aku−"

 _BRUK!_ Gray seketika membelalak begitu hangat tubuh seseorang menghantam dadanya, memeluknya erat sampai membuat segelintir desir berhasil membungkam pergerakkan.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi, Gray-sama." Kata Juvia yang saat ini tengah memeluk tubuh Gray erat. Gray makin membelalak begitu suara tercekat dan isakan mulai terdengar dari balik perkataannya.

"Juvia!" Seru Gray terlonjak saat tersadar apa yang tengah dilakukan gadis ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Juvia!" Seru Gray meronta seraya berharap agar tangannya bisa menepis tubuh gadis itu.

Kali ini terdengar isakan berkali-kali keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Membuat Gray tak mampu berkutik apapun.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, Gray-sama!" Seru Juvia. Ia benar-benar menangis sekarang. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu! Hanya kau yang ku miliki saat ini! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Juvi−"

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan siapapun selain dirimu. Aku tak pernah menghianatimu. Walau berkali-kali si bodoh Lyon itu selalu mengusikku, aku tak pernah berpaling darimu. Aku.. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Gray-sama!"

"Ju−"

"Aku bahkan tak peduli seberapa lama kau meninggalkanku, seberapa besar sakit hati yang ku rasa waktu itu, seberapa besar rasa kecewaku dan seberapa besar rasa putus asaku, aku tetap menunggumu, walau mereka bilang kau pasti sudah melupakanku, aku tetap menunggumu, walau semua orang berkata aku bodoh, menanti sesuatu yang sudah tak pasti, aku tetap menunggumu. Tak peduli sesakit apa dadaku, tak peduli sebanyak apapun aku menangis, aku tetap menunggumu. Jadi ku mohon, ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Gray mengeram. Entah kenapa melihat Juvia menangis membuatnya sungguh merasa bersalah. Apalagi melihat wajah gadis itu yang tengah menengadah kearahnya sekarang.

"Juvia. Berhenti bersikap seperti ini! Bahaya kalau ada yang bisa melihat kita!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka melihat kita? Bagaimana pun juga, kau masih pacarku, Gray-sama! Dan hubungan ini belum berakhir sama sekali!" Lantang Juvia balik.

Gigi Gray menggeretak. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa Meldy memintanya cepat-cepat memutuskan Juvia. Tapi, ck, mereka sudah tidak berkomunikasi selama hampir setahun! Bagaimana mungkin Juvia masih menganggap hubungan mereka ada!

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Juvia!" Teriak Gray keras. Bagaimana pun juga, Gray sudah membuat keputusan. Perkataan barusan langsung membuat Juvia terenyak, dadanya seakan tertebas ribuan samurai yang bahkan tak mungkin ada yang bisa mengerti bagaimana kondisinya sekarang.

Juvia melonggarkan pelukannya, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menjauh dari tubuh Gray sementara cairan bening terus berjatuhan tanpa ia katupkan kelopak matanya sama sekali.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." Ulang Gray lagi. Suaranya lebih terdengar pelan saat ini.

Hal itu membuat Juvia menarik sendatan napasnya dengan paksa. "Kenapa?" Tanya Juvia pelan. "Kenapa?!" Tekannya lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih memekik.

"Oh, Apa karena gadis murahan itu?" Terka Juvia kasar. Matanya berlinangan air mata meski mulut tampak sedikit tertawa hambar. "Hahahaha, apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu, ha? Kau bukan seperti Gray-sama yang dulu!"

"Karena itulah aku katakan padamu! Kau harus belajar menerima semuanya! Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Juvia!" Sahut Gray.

"Kenapa?!" Pekik Juvia. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja saat Gray mengatakan hal barusan. "Karena gadis itu lebih cantik dariku? Karena tubuhnya lebih sempurna dariku? Karena dia bisa memberikan segalanya untukmu?!" Juvia semakin terisak. "Hahahaha.." Tawanya bahkan terasa semakin hambar.

"Aku juga bisa memberikanmu segalanya yang aku punya Gray-sama! Jika kau mau, akan kuberikan seluruh tubuhku padamu! Tapi, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku! Akan berikan segalanya lebih dari yang diberikan gadis itu padamu! Akan kuberikan apa saja untukmu! Apa saja! Tubuhku! Hidupku! Bahkan jika kau menginginkanku mati, aku akan melakukannya untukmu!"

Tampang Gray tampak sungguh tak percaya saat ini. "Kau sudah tidak waras, Juvia!"

"Aku tak peduli!" Sangkal Juvia cepat. "Aku hanya takut kehilangan dirimu." Lanjut Juvia seraya terisak.

Gray memandangi gadis didepannya dengan tak percaya sampai lantunan suara klasik menggema dari balik saku celananya. Hal itu kontan membuat Juvia mendongak kearahnya dan dengan segera Gray mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hallo." Sapa Gray.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Juvia saat ini, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sangat kacau. Dengan segera ia mendekatkan diri kearah pria itu. "Siapa?!" Tanyanya kesal seraya meraih ponsel itu tapi buru-buru di tangkis Gray. "Aku tanya, siapa?!" Pekik Juvia. Namun lagi-lagi Gray mengelak.

"Apa?" Kaget Gray pada penelepon itu. Juvia semakin geram. Ia menarik paksa jaket Gray dan berteriak keras. "Matikan Gray-sama!" Dan mungkin suaranya benar-benar sampai ke ujung telepon sana.

"Kubilang matikan!" Teriak Juvia lagi, namun Gray tetap tak mengacuhkan.

"Dimana kalian sekarang, Meldy-san?"

"Matikan!" Tutur Juvia geram.

"Aku segera kesana!" Jawab Gray segera menutup teleponnya. Hal itu membuat Juvia berhenti berulang kali meraih ponsel di tangan Gray dan kembali menatap pria itu tajam.

"Kau mau kemana?" Selidik Juvia tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Gray sekenanya seraya memutar langkah. Dan lagi-lagi membuat dada Juvia mengilu.

"Tidak!" Seru Juvia menahan langkah Gray. Ia menarik tangan Gray kuat sampai membuat pria itu kembali menatapnya. "Jangan pergi." Pinta Juvia. "Kumohon jangan pergi!"

"Juvia!" Ronta Gray menggerakkan tangannya paksa.

"Kumohon Gray-sama! Jangan pergi!" Tekan Juvia.

Hal ini benar-benar membuat Gray geram. Dengan sigap sebelah tangannya menepis tangan Juvia paksa. Gadis itu tersentak begitu mendapati apa yang baru saja dilakukan Gray padanya.

" _Gomen_." Seru pria itu singkat seraya berlalu pergi. Sedangkan Juvia makin terasa tertebas dadanya sekarang. Entah apa rasanya dada itu sekarang. Sakit luar biasa, perih, pedih, pilu. Entah. Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskannya. Juvia terenyak, napasnya terasa naik turun menatap koridor yang kini hanya tinggal dirinya. Sungguh, mendapati jawaban bahwa pria yang masih berstatus pacarnya itu lebih memilih gadis lain adalah hal yang paling menyesakkan dada. Juvia mengisakkan tangisnya. Membiarkan lutut melemah hingga terduduk diatas lantai.

 _Bodoh! Bodoh! Dasar Bodoh! Hiks! Juvia bodoh!_ Pukul Juvia kuat pada lantai dibawahnya berulang-ulang.

 **Sementara itu,** entah sejak kapan seorang pria berambut putih tampak menyandarkan diri pada dinding ujung koridor sebelah kanan yang tepat berbelok kearah ruang Meldy. Tepat beberapa meter di belakang sejajaran tembok tempat Juvia menatap kepergian Gray.

* * *

Juvia duduk memojok pada tepi balkon seraya menenggelamkan wajah di dalam lutut. Sungguh kejadian beberapa saat lalu, benar-benar diluar akal sehatnya. Mungkin rasa takut akan kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang ada di hidupnya, membuat Juvia tanpa sadar bergerak dan memekikkan sesuatu yang bahkan makin menyulut rasa sakitnya. Dan juvia benar-benar tak menyangka. Inikah jawabannya? Bahwa Gray lebih memilih gadis itu dari pada dirinya? Hati juvia makin sakit jika mengingat hal itu.

Mendadak, suatu benda dingin menyentak lengan kiri atas Juvia. Membuat gadis itu sedikit menggeser pandang kearah bersangkutan.

"Yo! Moccalatte?" Tanya sebuah suara dari tangan yang menyodorkan sekaleng Moccalatte dingin pada lengan Juvia tadi. Tanpa Juvia lihat lebih lanjut, suara baritone berkhas itu sudah jelas milik siapa. Ya, pria ubanan yang saat ini tengah ikut duduk disebelah gadis itu.

Juvia menggeser kepala, kembali membenamkan wajah kedalam lutut tanpa mengambil kaleng minuman itu. "Kau melihatnya?" Terka Juvia.

Lyon memandangi gadis itu sejenak sebelum menjawab "Hm." dengan singkat.

"Sejak kapan?!" Tanya gadis itu sedikit menekan suaranya.

"Hmm.. 'Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu, walau berkali-kali si Lyon bodoh itu mengusikku'." Jawab Lyon mengulang perkataan Juvia di depan Gray tadi. Hal itu sukses membuat iris mata Juvia melebar dan perlahan air mata kembali mengalir dari ujung kelopaknya. Samar-samar terdengar suara sendatan napas saat Lyon berhenti bicara tadi dan pria itu sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa aku terlihat bodoh?" Rintih Juvia dari balik lututnya.

Lyon bergumam panjang sebelum meneguk kaleng minuman lain yang tutupnya sudah terbuka. "Mungkin." Jawab Lyon seadanya. Juvia malah makin menangis dari balik rambutnya.

Lyon menggeser pandang kearah gadis itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar tampak berderu hebat yang membuat hati Lyon terasa semakin tertekan. Apalagi dengan perkataan gila yang terlontar dari mulut gadis ini beberapa menit lalu.

" _ **..Akan kuberikan apa saja untukmu! Apa saja! Tubuhku! Hidupku! Bahkan jika kau menginginkanku mati, aku akan melakukannya untukmu!"**_

Lyon menghela. Padahal ia berencana membicarakan soal bagaimana jika Juvia merelakan Gray saja dan kembali bangkit untuk melawan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tapi, _aku tak tahu kalau kau mencintai Gray sampai seperti itu, Juvia._ Batin Lyon memandangi gadis itu.

Hampir lima belas menit juga Lyon menemani gadis itu disini. Untung saja seluruh staf UC Gallery sedang istirahat makan siang. Kalau saja tidak, mungkin Juvia sudah di cari-cari para pegawai Meldy itu. Yah, setidaknya memberi ruang untuk gadis itu menenangkan hati adalah apa yang bisa Lyon lakukan saat ini. Cih. Jika saja bisa terlihat, hati Lyon benar-benar sudah kalap melihat hubungan mereka sekarang.

"Kau akan menangis terus sampai Ultear dan Meldy kembali ke UC Juvia?" Kata Lyon begitu suara isak tak lagi terdengar dari balik suraian rambut yang acak-acakkan itu. Juvia tak mengacuhkannya dan hanya diam untuk beberapa saat.

" _Ne,_ Lyon, kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Juvia begitu tersadar. Entah kenapa, _timing_ kedatangan Lyon selalu saja pas. Bahkan untuk dirinya sekarang yang butuh teman hanya untuk sekedar menemaninya dalam tangis.

Lyon menautkan alis. "Bukannya kau yang memintaku kesini?" Tanya Lyon bingung. Juvia mengerjap, ia sedikit melirik Lyon dengan matanya yang benar-benar sembab.

"Kapan aku memintamu kesini?" Protes Juvia yang membuat Lyon ikut mendecak, buru-buru ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaket. "Lalu ini apa? Kau mendadak mengirimiku pesan dan hanya bertuliskan 'Lyon'. Siapapun pasti panik jika begini." Protes Lyon balik.

"Siapapun? Atau mungkin hanya dirimu." Celetuk Juvia dengan wajah sembab dan suara anehnya. Hal itu membuat kepala Lyon terasa tertancap anak panah.

"Instingku berkata kalau kau dalam keadaan darurat!" Balas Lyon tak terima.

"Insting?" Juvia mendenguskan hidungnya seraya kembali merapatkan wajah ke lutut. "Memangnya kau hewan?!" Lanjut Juvia yang membuat lagi-lagi anak panah terasa menancap dikepala Lyon.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena aku datang!" Sahut Lyon tak terima.

"Iya." Ujar Juvia secepat mungkin yang mengundang kata 'eh?' dari balik mulut Lyon. "Terima kasih." _Kau selalu datang saat aku membutuhkanmu._ Lanjut gadis itu seraya mengulas senyuman. _Mungkin ini alasan kenapa aku mengirimimu pesan tadi._

Lyon terperanjat. Semburat terasa mengalir diwajahnya meski dalam kondisi yang tidak pas. Buru-buru Lyon menggeleng kepalanya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Lyon seraya tersenyum.

Juvia mendecak. "Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" Kesalnya.

Lyon sedikit tersenyum. Mungkin inilah hal yang bisa sedikit menghibur gadis itu. Bahkan sejak kemarin malam, baru ini ia beradu mulut lagi bersamanya.

"Tidak. Bahkan kau lebih buruk dari pasien rumah sakit jiwa." Jawab Lyon enteng. Hal itu membuat Juvia seakan tertimpa empat kerut siku.

"Terserah!" Balasnya ketus. Lyon bergumam lucu menanggapinya. Sementara gadis itu masih fokus bergelayutan di atas paha dan lututnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, percakapan mereka hening. Entah sengaja atau tidak, memulihkan keadaan gadis ini menjadi alasan Lyon untuk membungkam mulutnya beberapa saat. Hingga Juvia meletakkan dagu diatas lututnya dan melirik kearah lain.

"Hei, Lyon." Panggilnya lembut yang membuat Lyon berpaling kearahnya. "Tadi Ultear bilang padaku, kalau kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil." Ujarnya yang membuat Lyon sedikit tersentak. "Dan juga, dia bilang kalau dia mencintai Gray-sama sejak saat itu." Tambahnya yang membuat Lyon kali ini memandangi ambigu kaca ruangan didepan sana.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi?"

* * *

Halaman Depan Toilet Taman Kota

"Aku mendengarnya." Kata Meldy tiba-tiba begitu melihat Ultear masuk ke dalam toilet, meninggalkan ia dan Gray berdua saat ini.

Gray menautkan alis. Ia menggeser pandang menatap kakak tingkatnya yang selalu saja mencuri kesempatan untuk bisa bicara berdua.

"Suara Juvia." Kata Meldy lagi saat mata Gray menabrak iris matanya.

 **Seorang gadis tampak mengeluarkan diri dari kerumunan padat yang mendadak mengerubungi mereka bak gula yang baru saja tumpah ke atas tanah. Buru-buru ia meletakkan ponsel ke telinga begitu lantunan suara dering panjang mengalun sejak ia berusaha membebaskan diri dari kerumunan gila itu. Dan tepat saat ponsel mendarat ketelinganya, sebuah suara langsung membuatnya sedikit melega.**

" **Hallo?"**

" **Gray!" Pekiknya dengan desahan napas yang sama sekali belum kembali normal. "Kau harus kesini sekarang juga! Ul, Ul-chan dikerubungi pers dan fans-fansnya! Aku harus bagaimana?!" Jelasnya panjang dengan oktaf yang berusaha ia kuatkan melebihi suara-suara kerumunan sekitar.**

" **Apa?!" Kaget suara itu.**

" **Iya! aku tak tahu harus apa, disini ra−"**

" **Matikan Gray-sama!" Sebuah suara lain diujung telepon sana membungkam suaranya dan membuat gadis itu tersentak. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam, sebelum kesadaran menyentaknya cepat. "Di-Disini ramai sekali." Lanjutnya mengabaikan suara itu.**

" **Kalian dimana sekarang Meldy-san?" Tanya suara pemilik asli ujung telepon itu, disusul suara yang membuat Meldy kembali tersentak. "Kubilang Matikan!"**

" **D−Didepan rumah roti taman kota." Jawabnya. Sementara rasa keterkagetan tadi masih memenuhi dadanya.**

" **Aku segera kesana."**

Meldy menatap Gray tajam, irisnya seakan membelah tatapan dingin orang yang akhir-akhir ini membuat kepalanya sakit. Berusaha tak menggubris apapun Gray hanya menghela dan menggeser pandang kearah lain. "Berhenti membicarakannya." Balas Gray malas.

Meldy mendecak. "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?!" Tekan Meldy kesal. "Kau menemuinya?" Terka Meldy meski Gray tampak tak memperdulikan. "Kalian bertengkar?!" Lagi, Meldy menebak lagi dengan nada sakarstik yang membuat Gray tampak tak menyukainya.

"Wajar kalau kami bertengkar bukan?!" Kesal Gray. "Berhenti ikut campur Meldy-san! Aku juga tidak menemuinya, aku kembali ke UC Gallery karena berpikir kalian sudah kembali. Tapi aku malah bertemu dengannya." Tutur Gray makin kesal.

"Lalu, kenapa bisa seperti itu?!" Kesal Meldy balik.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan urusanmu! Berhentilah sebelum Ultear mendengar kita!" Balas Gray.

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti mengelak tiap aku membicarakan soal Juvia. Kau selalu saja lari, dasar memuakkan!"

Gray cukup menghela keras, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Tadi Juvia dan sekarang Meldy, sungguh ia ingin kembali ke Ishgar jika saja bisa.

"Kalau kau menyakitinya lagi, aku tak akan memaaf−"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku pasti akan memutuskannya! Jadi tenanglah!" Kesal Gray memekik.

"Memutuskan siapa?" Tanya suara yang tiba-tiba menyentak mereka. Gray dan Meldy kompak menoleh ke belakang.

"Ul-chan?"−"Ultear?" Kaget mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian kaget begitu?" Tanya Ultear, wajahnya masih tampak bingung seperti tadi.

"A-A-Ah.." _Apa yang harus ku katakan._ Meldy tampak terbata meski pria disebelahnya bergegas mengembalikan ekspresi seperti biasa.

"A-Aku harus memutuskan berhenti jadi manajermu atau berhenti kuliah." Elak Gray secepat mungkin. Hal itu membuat Ultear sedikit terkesiap dan Meldy tersentak. Seperti biasa, Gray paling lihai mengelakkan keadaan.

"Eh? Begitu ya?" Sahut Ultear tampak merengut. Ia berjalan tepat ketengah-tengah diantara dua orang di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak kuliah di Ishgar saja, Gray?" Senyum Ultear seraya merangkul lengan Gray dan membuat pria itu memaksakan ujung bibirnya untuk mengulas kurva.

"Akan ku pikirkan." Jawab Gray sekenanya.

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Yo!  
Chapter ini lama dalam proses menyusun kerangka ceritanya, menyatukan setiap scene sekaligus aku berpikiran keras untuk banyak memotong scene yang ingin kumasukan lantaran ingin cepat menamatkan. Dan sejujurnya aku gak ingat bagaimana membuat perasaan seseorang yang lagi terluka karena itu aku berkali-kali memutuskan pacarku lantaran buntu sama fic ini, yah meski sekarang kami baik-baik saja. Gomenne Ri-kun hehe *Oke abaikan! .  
Dan yang lebih parah, aku gak punya kuota untuk posting fic ini. Jadi sorry lama :3


	17. Aku Ingin Bicara

**~Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Ultear

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-Lewat Telepon-**

Chapter 17 : Aku ingin bicara

* * *

Juvia tampak bersandar pada tepi teras atas kamar apartemennya, menyeruput teh yang uap panasnya menghangatkan wajah seraya menatapi langit malam yang kian menggelap kala jarum jam berputar semakin mendekati angka 9 malam. Setelah nyaris seminggu penuh berada di rumah Lyon, membuatnya ingin kembali ke apartemen dan menenangkan diri sejenak. Meski pria ubanan itu masih saja mengikutinya kemana pun.

"Kau masih tidak percaya?" Terka suara baritone yang mendadak muncul dari balik tirai kamar Juvia.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Timpal Juvia kesal. Wajahnya benar-benar memandangi Lyon dengan masam.

"Aku takut kau akan gantung diri setelah aku pulang nanti." Cibir Lyon ikut duduk di sebelah Juvia. Gadis itu mendecih dan melempar pandang ke arah lain. "Itu hanya anggapanmu." Balasnya tak terima.

"Memang." Sahut Lyon dari balik ujung cangkir tehnya. "Tak ada yang mustahil bagimu." Lanjutnya sakarstik dan berhasil membuat Juvia terhantam tiga kerut siku.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Kata Juvia makin kesal. Lyon hanya sedikit terkekeh menanggapinya.

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat Juvia hanya fokus menatapi langit diatas sana yang bahkan semakin tak berbintang kian musim dingin semakin mendekat. Tentu saja, bulan desember. Bahkan seluruh hatinya tak mampu menghadapi bulan yang tinggal menghitung hari saja. Sementara Lyon, ia sibuk menghirup hangat teh sembari sesekali menyekap diri dengan jaket tebal kala angin malam terasa berhembus semakin kencang.

"Apa... kalian benar-benar berteman sejak kecil?" Tanya Juvia tiba-tiba memecah keheningan dan membuat Lyon tak jadi menyesap tehnya. Ia berpaling sejenak kearah gadis itu sebelum kembali menatap coklat teh yang memantulkan sebagian wajahnya.

"Um." Angguk Lyon. "Sudah ku duga kau masih tidak percaya." Lanjutnya tanpa menatap Juvia. Lyon sedikit menyeruput tehnya sebelum kembali angkat suara.

"Itu hanya cerita lama." Katanya. "Hanya sekedar kenangan waktu kecil." Tambahnya. Tapi tetap saja sanggup menekan relung hati Juvia. "Sudah ku katakan padamu, bukan? Aku pernah tinggal cukup lama di Crocus dulu." Jelas Lyon. Hal itu membuat Juvia sedikit memutar ingatan tentang pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki ke rumah keluarga Vastia sebulan bulan lalu, dan ya, Lyon pernah mengatakan hal itu.

"Bukan hanya aku, Gray juga pernah tinggal disini. Ini memang kota kelahiranku, tapi untuk Gray ini hanyalah kota tempatnya tumbuh besar. Bibi Mika, ibunya Gray dan ayahku adalah saudara kandung. Waktu itu, terjadi peralihan jabatan di perusahaan keluarga kami, setengah saham diserahkan pada Ayahku dan setengahnya lagi diserahkan pada Ibu Gray. Dan saat ini, saham itu dipegang dan dikendalikan Paman Silver, ayahnya Gray. Dan blablabla, aku rasa tidak terlalu penting. Haha." Jelas Lyon, Juvia sempat menggeser pandangnya saat pria itu terkekeh hambar. Membuat iris matanya menabrak pandangan Lyon yang kini mengulas senyuman.

"Tidak terlalu lama, aku juga sudah tidak ingat berapa tahun si bodoh itu tinggal di kota ini. Tapi aku rasa, itulah bagian terindah dalam hidupku selain bertemu denganmu." Lanjut Lyon lagi. Wajahnya masih saja tersenyum dengan manis, meski dibalas Juvia dengan tatapan masam. Bagaimana pun juga, tiap mendengar rayuan menjijikkan dari mulut Lyon, selalu membuat Juvia merasa mual.

"Bagian terindah?" Tanya Juvia tak percaya. "Aku kira kau membenci Gray-sama."

Lyon malah terkekeh. "Aku tidak membencinya, hanya saja, kami memang tak pernah akur sedari dia pindah ke sini sampai Ul menjaga kami."

"Ul? Ultear?" Entah kenapa, dada Juvia terasa tersengat.

"Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, Ibunya Ultear." Senyum Lyon.

Iris Juvia melebar. Ternyata memang benar dugaannya, ia sama sekali tak tahu apapun soal kehidupan Gray. _Ck, apa pantas aku disebut pacarnya?_

"Kenapa kau kaget?" Lyon memanjangkan tangannya dan mengelus pucuk biru itu dengan kasar. "Orang tua ku dan Gray itu sama-sama sibuk. Bahkan untuk membesarkan masing-masing putra semata wayangnya saja, mereka tak sempat." Kata Lyon setelah menarik tangannya kembali. "Jadi, Ul lah yang menjaga kami berdua dan saat itulah kami bertemu Ultear. Banyak hal yang terjadi waktu itu. Tapi yang paling kuingat adalah saat aku sering mengerjai Ultear dan berakhir dengan bertengkar bersama Gray. Haha."

" _ **Dan kau tahu, aku sudah mencintai Gray sejak saat itu."**_

Mendengar hal itu, hati Juvia terasa tersentil oleh sesuatu. Irisnya melebar, bahkan untuk memandangi wajah Lyon saja rasanya sakit luar biasa.

"Aku melakukannya hanya untuk berkelahi dengan Gray. Bagaimana pun juga, menjadi putra tunggal seorang pengusaha hebat membuatku tak memiliki banyak teman selain mereka. Karena itu, aku menganggap itu adalah bagian terindah dalam hidupku."

 _Dan aku rasa, Gray-sama juga menganggapnya begitu, atau mungkin.._ Juvia menekan relung hatinya kuat-kuat, membuang pikiran aneh itu dan kembali menatap Lyon.

"Tapi, yang paling berkesan adalah saat Ul akhirnya menghukum kami bertiga." Tawa Lyon. _Entah kenapa aku seperti membawanya kembali mengingat masa-masa itu. Dan entah kenapa pula melihatnya semakin tersenyum membayangkan masa lalu bersama Ultear membuat bagian kecil dihatiku sedikit terasa aneh. Ck, ada apa denganku?_

"Setiap hari, selalu seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya Gray kembali ke Magnolia, disusul Ultear yang beberapa tahun kemudian juga pergi ke Ishgar, dan akhirnya aku pindah ke Bosco." Lyon memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Juvia, sekedar tersenyum walau Juvia memandanginya dengan datar.

"Bagiku sampai sekarang, Ul sudah seperti ibuku, mungkin Gray juga menganggapnya begitu. Kalau soal Ultear, aku hanya menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri." Ujar Lyon, perlahan ia menggeser manik matanya kembali ke teh. Sementara gadis disebelahnya masih memandanginya datar.

"Tapi, kalau kau bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang aku dan Gray rasa saat itu dan sekarang mungkin saja berbeda. Entah lah, aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Bahkan soal perasaan Ultear." Jawabnya yang kali ini membuat Juvia merunduk kehadapan uap teh.

"Kalau Ultear berkata seperti itu, mungkin memang ada sangkut pautnya dengan−"

"Sudah cukup." Potong Juvia secepat mungkin. Lyon mengatupkan bibirnya segera dan menggeser sedikit pandang kearah gadis itu.

Kini wajahnya tak lagi memandangi teh, kepalanya tertengadah ke arah lain, pandangannya kosong yang membuat Lyon mengkerutkan dahi seraya mengeram.

 _Argh, apa aku terlalu banyak bicara?!_

"Kau menyebalkan." Runtuk Juvia pelan yang membuat Lyon sadar akan satu hal.

 _Maaf, Juvia.._

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

Suara derit pintu kaca terdengar sekilas, membuat pintu ikut terbuka dan mengundang pandangan dari beberapa pemilik telinga yang tak jauh berdiri dari arah bersangkutan. Perlahan seorang pria berjaket kulit hitam yang menampakkan kaos abu-abu gelap miliknya berjalan masuk melalui pintu itu, membuat beberapa mata yang mengira itu pelanggan ataupun dosen kembali beranjak ke aktivitas awal mereka.

Pria itu sedikit memperhatikan sekitar begitu tubuhnya masuk utuh kedalam ruangan penuh semerbak aroma kain seraya menutup pintu dan kembali memutar pandang. Ia kembali mengangkat langkah, meski apa yang tengah ia cari tak terlihat sama sekali. Sampai sebuah siluet kebiruan membuatnya sedikit menjelikan pandangan.

Tak melanjutkan arah langkah menuju koridor tembok kaca sana, ujung tumit kakinya menggeser haluan kearah bersangkutan yang semakin lama semakin menjelaskan sang pemilik rupa.

Seorang gadis tampak berdiri memunggungi dua helai pintu kaca UC Gallery lantai tiga. Rambut gelombang yang menjuntai panjang hampir menyentuh pinggang bergelayutan lembut di punggungnya. Menghiasi rupa yang bahkan tampak anggun hanya dari balik tubuhnya. Bahunya tampak bergerak, menandakan jemari tengah bermain diatas meja yang kini tampak berantakan robekan kain bekas berwarna-warni yang mungkin menjadi sisa bakal pakaian. Dan pemandangan ini, membuat sang pria sungguh sudah sangat mengenal dekat sang empunya suraian.

"Juvia." Panggilnya menyentak. Tubuh sang pemilik nama sekaligus pemilik rambut gelombang itu bergetar bak mendengar malaikat maut tengah menyebut namanya.

Bahunya berhenti bergerak. Tak percaya dengan pemilik suara yang sudah tak asing itu, ia segera menolehkan pandangan ke asal suara.

Dan telinganya tak salah.

"G−"

"Kau lihat Ultear?" Potong suara penyentak tadi sebelum Juvia sempat memanggil namanya, Gray. Sesuatu terasa mengalir turun didada Juvia. Kecewa. Bahkan kejadian ini sama seperti yang terjadi kemarin di koridor luar lantai dua.

Juvia kembali menggeser pandang ke meja. "Dia bersama Meldy-san." Jawab Juvia sekenanya. Ia sedikit menenangkan hati sebelum kejadian gila kemarin kembali terjadi. Tapi, tetap saja, memberitahu keberadaan model itu membuat dadanya terasa tertekan sesuatu.

"Ah, Thanks." Balas Gray seraya memutar langkah.

Juvia menahan hatinya lagi, saat langkah Gray terasa memutar tak lagi kearahnya. Bagaimana pun juga, perkataan Lyon kemarin malam, soal dirinya yang tak boleh lagi melakukan hal gila itu tanpa pikir panjang membuat Juvia terus berusaha. Pria itu benar, hal gila itu bukan malah mengeluarkan seluruh rasa mencengkram di dada. Melainkan hanya memperparah luka didalamnya. Hanya saja, _ck._

"Gray-sama, soal yang kemarin, aku−"

"Ah, ya, Juvia." Sentak Gray memutar kembali langkah sekaligus membungkam suara Juvia. "Bisa bicara berdua? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku biacarakan padamu." Lanjut pria itu yang mengundang kata 'Eh?' dari sela bibirnya pelan. Matanya tampak tak percaya memandangi onyx diatas sana yang kian mendingin kala pandangan menyelimuti seluruh iris Juvia. Saat itu pula, segelintir desir kembali menghantam tubuhnya.

"A-Ak.."

"Gray~" Pekik seseorang bernada yang tiba-tiba saja datang memotong suara Juvia. Hal itu membuat kedua orang yang tengah berhadapan ini serempak mengerjap ketika suara tersebut datang beriringan dengan sang empunya yang melompat merangkul bahu Gray dari belakang. "Kau sudah datang?" Ujarnya bergelayutan manja.

Juvia terkesiap, suara barusan terasa menyentak seluruh tubuhnya untuk kembali ke alam sadar. Ia menatap gadis berbandana itu dalam diam, sementara bibir belum juga terkatup saat suara tercekatnya tak mampu menjawab perkataan Gray beberapa saat lalu. Dan entah kenapa, sudut hatinya merasa sangat lega. Bukan karena orang ini bergelayutan manja di tubuh Gray, melainkan ia menyelamatkan Juvia akan firasat buruknya beberapa saat lalu.

"Hm. Baru saja." Jawab Gray sekenanya seraya memegang tangan Ultear yang masih memeluknya erat. Melihat hal itu, Juvia bergegas kembali menatap kain, sebelum setan dalam dirinya kembali menebas pedang panjang seperti kemarin.

Gray melirik Juvia sekilas sebelum perlakuan Ultear kembali mengusik pandangannya. Gadis itu berhenti memeluk Gray dan menariknya memutar langkah.

"Syukurlah. Aku baru saja selesai." Ujarnya.

Dan Gray tahu, Juvia masih tampak kusut seperti kemarin siang. Hal yang paling menyebalkan baginya. Tapi, Gray menghela tipis seraya merogoh sesuatu dari celana hitamnya sementara telinga masih saja mendengarkan gadis bandana putih ini mengomeli banyak hal.

Dari kaca didepan sana, tampak terpantul bayangan dari gadis yang ia tinggal di meja. Juvia tampak masih menggigit bibirnya kuat. Matanya terpejam, meski tangan menggenggam ujung meja kuat saat perkataan Gray kembali terngiang.

" _ **Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."**_

Entah kenapa, firasat aneh itu tak kunjung menghilang meski pembicaraan mereka terpotong tak sengaja. Belum jauh Juvia merasakaan kepergian dua pasang insan itu, mendadak bunyi beep keluar dari saku rok hitam gadis itu. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan segera menekan tombol daya.

Sebuah pesan dari nomor tak asing tampil dilayar ponsel silver Juvia dengan sebongkah kalimat:

 _ **Aku akan menunggumu di jembatan taman kota pukul 6 nanti**_

 _ **Gray**_

* * *

Pukul 17.54

Daun-daun pohon momiji tampak berserakan di sudut-sudut halaman gerbang tiga UC Gallery. Helaiannya yang terhembus jatuh oleh angin petang dari atas sana membuat suasana petang semakin terasa menjingga. Begitu pula keadaan sekitar, kian mentari semakin merosok, aktivitas pun tampak semakin berkurang. Semakin mendekati desember, membuat sekerumunan orang lebih memilih menutup aktivitas sebelum malam tiba agar tak bertemu angin malam dingin yang semakin mencengkram. Kecuali salah seorang diparkiran sana yang masih berdiri meski hanya ditemani beberapa kendaraan.

"Brr.. sialan. Aku lupa bawa jaket." Cibirnya sembari mengusap-usap kedua lengan yang hanya dilapisi kemeja bertangan panjang. "Dingin sekali." Gerutunya sembari melirik ponsel yang memunculkan kondisi cuaca saat ini.

5 derajat celcius. Cukup membuat pria berambut putih itu mengeram. Sepertinya musim dingin akan datang lebih awal tahun ini.

"Lama?" Usik suara tiba-tiba yang membuatnya sedikit mengerjap. Ia menggeser pandang dan tepat seperti apa yang ia sangka.

"Tidak." Balasnya cepat seraya mengulas senyuman. Juvia mendengus. "Pft, dari gayamu kau sudah menungguku lebih dari 10 menit bukan?" Terka Juvia yang membuat Lyon cepat-cepat menyangkal.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja sampai kok." Ulas Lyon seraya makin mengembangkan senyuman.

"Pembohong." Cibir Juvia. Anak panah seperti baru saja menancap ke kepala Lyon. Jelas saja, akhir-akhir ini Juvia tampak lebih mengerti dirinya. Dan itu sungguh membuat Lyon tak menyangka.

"Sudah lah, ayo pulang." Ajak Lyon. Lebih tepatnya mengelakkan diri dari cibiran Juvia barusan. Ia membuka pintu mobil seraya berjalan ke pintu setir disebelah sana. Tapi, belum beberapa langkah Lyon meninggalkan tempat berpijaknya, reaksi Juvia membuat langkahnya tertahan.

Mendengar dua kata terakhir Lyon, membuat dada Juvia terasa panas, meski beberapa saat lalu jaket tebal itu tetap saja mendinginkan sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya tampak menerawang saat tangan kiri terangkat sejejar dada dan memperlihatkan jam tangan putih berliris emas yang melingkar disana.

"Juvia." Panggil Lyon. Juvia tersentak secara tak wajar. Bahkan panggilan barusan terasa sama sekali tak bernada mengejutkan. Cukup membuat alis Lyon mengernyit.

"Ah, y-ya?" Jawab Juvia terbata.

"Ayo." Balas Lyon mengedikkan manik mata. Juvia tampak tergagap untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian senyuman sedikit tersimpul di bibirnya dan ia mengangguk. "Um." Gadis itu langsung bergegas menuju pintu mobil.

Lyon menatapnya hingga memegang gagang pintu. Kemudian ia menghela, sedikit mengelus tengkuk dan kembali berjalan.

Sudah lewat beberapa saat sejak mereka meninggalkan gedung UC Gallery. Bayangan beberapa pohon berdaun kering bergerak mundur menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan mobil yang melaju pelan. Sejak Lyon menginjak gas, Juvia tampak termenung menyandarkan diri pada bangku mobil dengan kepala menatap luar jendela. Pikirannya bercabang, hangat udara mobil akibat penghangat di depan sana tak menenangkan tapak tangannya yang masih mendingin terkatup. Sesekali matanya tak lepas dari jam ditangan kirinya, setelah itu wajahnya akan kusut tak menentu, membuat Lyon benar-benar kesal melihatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lyon begitu aroma penasaran berhasil mengusik sekujur tubuh.

Juvia tersentak, meski berusaha tak ia perlihatkan. "Hm." Angguknya dengan mata yang masih saja setia menatap luar.

Lyon menghela. Sedikit menoleh ke jarum jam di tangan gadis itu dan tepat dua menit sebelum jarum jam membentuk sudut 180 derajat. "Sejak tadi, kau terus melihat jam tanganmu." Ujar Lyon yang kali ini benar-benar membuat Juvia tak bisa menutupi keterkagetannya. "Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau temui?" Terka Lyon.

Juvia menghempas napasnya pelan. Seperti biasa, bukan Lyon namanya kalau ia tak bisa menerka keadaan. "Tidak ada." Balas Juvia setelah mencoba bersikap biasa. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Lyon mendengus. "Oh.." Ujarnya. Melihat keadaan Juvia sekarang, ia enggan mencampuri urusannya meski penasaran terus menabrak dada.

Bukan hanya Lyon, Juvia pun juga. Ia berharap Lyon tak bertanya apapun soal sekarang ini. Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia berharap agar pukul 6 segera berlalu dan Lyon segera membawanya menjauh dari kawasan UC dan taman kota.

 _Kuat, Juvia!_ Batin Juvia dalam hati sembari menarik napas dalam dan menutup mata.

Lyon mendapatkannya. Memperhatikan tingkah Juvia membuatnya tahu ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Tapi, apa? Soal Gray lagi? Cih. Ia benci ini. Dengan sedikit dorongan, Lyon sedikit menaikkan gas dan melaju menembus jalan utama gerbang tiga hingga gerbang hitam besar memenuhi pandangan.

Juvia masih menutup mata, walau ia tahu, dimana ia berada sekarang.

Lyon memutar setir ke kiri. Setelah mobil berbelok sepenuhnya, ia kembali menekan gas lebih dalam.

Dan Juvia berharap, ia tak membuat Lyon mengikuti keinginan besar sebagian kecil hatinya untuk memutar haluan berlawanan arah dengan tujuan mereka sekarang. Ia tetap menekan hatinya, sampai mereka mereka benar-benar sudah jauh dari barat Crocus.

"Kau mau pulang kemana?" Tanya Lyon tiba-tiba begitu sudah hampir lima menit mereka terdiam.

Juvia menggeser pandang kearah bersangkutan. _Aku tidak ingin pulang ke apartemen._ "Pulang kemana pun sama saja, kan?" jawabnya sembari menggeser pandang. Ya, kemana saja pun, pria bodoh disampingnya ini tetap tak akan meninggalkannya sendiri seperti kemarin malam.

"Jadi?" Tanya Lyon lagi memastikan.

"Kerumahmu saja." Jawab Juvia sekenanya.

Mendengarnya, Lyon kembali menatap jalanan didepan sana dan menggumamkan 'oke' dalam hembusan napasnya.

Juvia kembali menatap luar jendela, bagaimana pun juga, rumah Lyon lebih jauh dari UC dan taman kota.

Hingga jarum jam sudah membentuk 45 derajat kembali. Menjelaskan bahwa pukul 6 sudah berlalu sejak 15 menit lalu, dan mereka pun sudah sangat jauh dari UC. Hal itu membuat Juvia menurunkan sesuatu didalam dadanya. Lega? Tidak juga. Ada segelintir relung yang memaksanya untuk kesana bahkan saat lantunan telepon mendadak memenuhi ruang di dalam mobil.

Juvia tersentak, begitu pula Lyon.

Juvia membuka tasnya, merogoh ponsel dan menatap panggilan masuk yang memenuhi kerjapan cahaya layar itu. Dan kemudian meletakkannya kesudut tas kembali sambil membiarkan telepon itu terus melantun.

"Siapa? Kau tidak mengangkatnya?" Tanya Lyon bingung.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Juvia singkat. Mengundang kernyitan didahi pria itu.

Lagi, setelah beberapa saat suara ponsel itu mati, ia kembali berdering.

Kali ini, Lyon sedikit menggeser manik menatap Juvia dan ternyata gadis itu menghela. Buru-buru ia mengambil ponselnya, menatap layar itu dalam diam sebelum mematikan daya ponsel itu dengan cepat.

Sementara di ujung telepon sana..

Pria berambut raven tampak menggeretakkan gigi begitu sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit menunggu di jembatan ini dalam suasana dingin. Napasnya ia hembuskan sehingga membentuk segumpalan udara di depan bibirnya. Sungguh, ia sangat kesal sekarang. Tangannya yang sejak tadi menggantung di telinga, kini ia tarik begitu suara operator menggantikan deringan terhubung.

" _The number your calling is not active or out of code area."_

Dan itu cukup membuatnya nyaris kalap untuk membanting ponselnya.

Kembali lagi ke mobil putih berplat bertuliskan Lyon diujungnya..

Juvia membiarkan ponselnya yang mati tergelincir begitu saja dari ujung bibir tas. Kemudian tangannya ia tarik dan kembali mengatup bersama yang lain.

 _Maaf Gray-sama, tapi aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini.._

* * *

Juvia berdiri lama di depan meja belajar kamar Gray di rumah Lyon. Menatapi layar ponsel yang saat ini hidup dengan layar utama yang penuh dengan pesan masuk. Ini sudah pukul tujuh lewat dan gadis itu pun baru saja menghidupkan ponselnya. Ia menghela, masih memandangi pesan tanpa membukanya sama sekali sampai seseorang datang menyentak tubuhnya.

"Aku buat pasta. Ayo makan." Ajak seseorang yang mendadak hadir di depan pintu kamar. Juvia tersentak hebat, buru-buru ia membuka laci meja dan segera menyampakkan ponsel kedalam sana begitu layarnya ia matikan.

Bahkan menanggapi reaksi Juvia, membuat pria pemilik rumah ikut kaget dan memandanginya dalam datar.

"Iya." Senyum Juvia begitu mendapati wajah bingung Lyon. Ia menutup laci rapat dengan tangan yang belum juga beralih dari depannya. Membuat Lyon semakin merasa curiga.

* * *

Sudah sehari sejak Gray mengajak Juvia bertemu di taman kota. Tapi, sejak pukul enam itu terlewat, tak sebulir pesan pun melayang untuk membalas tumpukan pesan Gray pada layar depan ponsel Juvia. Bahkan ponsel itu masih berada di dalam laci belajar itu, tak ia buka, meskipun hanya sekedar melirik. Menyentuh pun mungkin enggan. Dan gadis itu sama sekali tak ingin berhubungan dengan ponsel yang masih saja melantun walau tak ia perdulikan. Seperti saat sekarang ini. Ketika Meldy barusaja meletakkan poster bertuliskan 'Pameran Musim Dingin' di mading ruang tengah dan pekerjaan pun mulai meningkat drastis.

Hari ini, Ultear tampak sibuk dijadikan _muse_ bagi seluruh perancang UC Gallery. Sampai-sampai melangkah keluar dari ruangan desain sama sekali tak bisa ia lakukan. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat kaki. Baru hendak berdiri saja, seseorang pasti membuatnya kembali duduk, entah sekedar mempaskan warna kain ke kulitnya ataupun berulang kali mengukur lengkuk tubuh gadis itu. Melihatnya, Meldy hanya terkekeh hambar sembari kembali keruangannya menyiapkan hasil rancangannya sendiri. Sementara Juvia, ia tampak sibuk kesana kemari membawa setumpukan kain demi membantu para desainer itu.

Sampai saat ini, gadis yang sedang tergesa-gesa membawa setumpukan kain katun berwarna lila di koridor luar lantai dua itu mendadak tersentak begitu seseorang berhenti tepat didepannya. "Kenapa kau tidak datang?" Sentak suara itu. "Dan kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?" Tambahnya lagi yang tentu saja membuat Juvia mengenali jelas suara itu. Gray? Gadis itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan kembali mengangkat langkah. "Maaf, aku sibuk." Jawabnya cepat seraya berlalu sebelum sebuah tangan mendadak kembali menahannya.

Juvia menoleh kebelakang, hatinya berguncang kala hangat tangan itu menyentuh lengannya. "Jawab aku, Juvia!" Kesalnya lagi. Kali ini iris mata mereka menabrak satu sama lain. Untuk beberapa saat Juvia bisa menatap onyx Gray yang tengah menatapnya tajam, sementara gadis itu berusaha ikut menguatkan pandangannya juga. Tapi, tentu saja hal ini tak boleh terjadi. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tak boleh masuk dalam perangkap Gray.

"Gray-sama, Aku Sibuk!" Seru Juvia menaikkan oktaf suaranya. Bahkan pandangan mata itu membuat Gray sedikit terkesiap. Dengan tak percaya, ia melonggarkan genggamannya perlahan. Tak menunggu apapun, Juvia bergegas pergi dari sana.

Dan bahkan sampai beberapa hari terlewat. Tak jarang Gray menemui Juvia secara paksa di UC Gallery bahkan terkadang sampai memaksa Juvia ikut dengannya di hadapan Meldy dan Ultear. Tapi tetap saja, gadis itu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Tak jera juga, Gray tetap menghantui gadis itu dengan pesan dan teleponnya. Tapi Nihil! Tetap saja sama seperti berhari-hari lalu. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka, memutuskan Juvia akan sebegini merepotkannya. Sempat, Gray berpikir untuk membiarkan kondisi mereka seperti ini saja. Tak memperjelas hubungannya dengan Juvia. Mengirimi gadis itu pesan bertuliskan 'Kita Putus' dan membiarkan ini berlalu begitu saja. Lambat laun, mau tak mau, hingga Juvia harus merelakannya dan menganggap hubungannya sudah berakhir. Ya, harusnya begitu. Tapi, Gray mendecak hebat. Yang dihadapinya sekarang ini adalah Juvia. Gadis paling keras kepala yang dikenalnya sejak SMA ini, tak mungkin akan merelakannya begitu saja. Bahkan demi mencarinya, gadis itu rela mengejar sampai Crocus, rela menunggunya selama berbulan-bulan walau ia sama sekali tak memberi kabar maupun memutuskan hubungan ini. Apalagi harus seperti ini keadaannya. Bahkan Gray tampak seperti orang setres saat ini. Memikirkan Juvia, membuat ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ini harus diselesaikan bagaimana pun caranya. Karena itulah, Juvia harus mengerti dan mendengarkannya. Tapi, gadis itu makin tampak menghindarinya kala Gray semakin berniat memutuskannya. Dan itu cukup membuat Gray paham, Juvia tahu maksud Gray menemui dirinya akhir akhir ini.

Sementara Juvia, dengan sebongkah alasan 'Aku tak ingin hubungan ini berakhir', ia terus menerus menguatkan hatinya agar dapat menghindari segala pertemuannya dengan Gray. Bahkan dugaan sepihaknya atas anggapan bahwa bila ia berbicara dengan Gray nanti, Gray akan memutuskannya. Tak membuatnya berhenti untuk melakukan hal itu. Apalagi yang ia takutkan sampai terjadi, Gray memutuskannya secara sepihak dengan mengirimi sebuah pesan bertuliskan 'Kita putus' dan itu cukup membuatnya makin enggan menatap ponselnya. Tapi, entah kenapa, Juvia masih saja percaya bahwa Gray tidak akan melakukan hal setega itu padanya. Meski berkali-kali dadanya mengeram kuat begitu teringat bahwa pria yang sangat ia cintai itu sudah melakukan hal yang begitu keji kepadanya. Dan sungguh, kalau saja Juvia tak berada dalam ambang kesadarannya saat ini, mungkin ia sudah mencabut nyawanya sendiri saat melihat Gray punya kekasih selain dirinya. Bahkan memikirkan Gray, membuat Juvia tanpa sadar berulang kali menghempaskan napas berat di bangku mobil Lyon dan sesekali mengekerutkan kening kala matanya tertutup demi menahan sakit di dada.

Tapi bagi Lyon, untuk hal itu, ia benar-benar sudah jelas merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dari tingkah gadis itu. Saat melihatnya kelelahan secara tak wajar, lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar, dan bahkan tak mau membicarakan banyak hal membuat Lyon merasa gadis itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Bukan merasa lagi, bahkan pertemuan kemarin dengan Gray secara tak sengaja di parkiran saat hendak menjemput Juvia, membuat Lyon akhirnya dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu. Bagaimana tak bisa? Saat baru saja menginjakkan kaki di lantai bata parkiran, Juvia dan Gray tampak saling menatap satu sama lain meski akhirnya Juvia buru-buru berlari kearahnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil secepat mungkin. Dan itu cukup membuat Lyon sadar, Juvia tengah menghindari Gray bukan? Dan hal itu membuat segelintir pertanyaan muncul di benak Lyon. Apa yang ada di pikiran Juvia? Apa yang membuat Gray sampai seperti itu? Dan apalagi yang terjadi pada mereka saat ini? Tapi satu pun tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, selain terkaan konyol pikiran Lyon yang mungkin saja memang terjadi. Tapi, Aaargh, Lyon tak sanggup menerka sembarangan lagi. Takut terkaannya berakhir kenyataan seperti yang sudah terjadi selama ini. Jadi ia berusaha menekannya dalam-dalam, menunggu sampai Juvia menjelaskan sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan mereka saat ini.

Tapi menekannya dalam-dalam membuat Lyon berhasil membuang waktu dengan percuma. Sungguh, Ini sudah memasuki Desember, tapi masalah mereka tak kunjung reda juga. Juvia masih tampak sama seperti bulan lalu dan Gray juga masih tampak berkali-kali menahannya di parkiran. Bahkan dirinya sampai berulang kali berusaha bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu. Tapi, Nihil. Juvia tetap saja mengalihkankan pembicaraan. Hal itu membuat Lyon benar-benar kesal. Bahkan gadis itu pun, semakin sulit di hubungi jika ia tengah bekerja. Atau mungkin, jangan-jangan..

Lyon memutar ingatannya, ia pernah tak sengaja melihat Juvia melempar sesuatu ke dalam laci belajar Gray. Tapi, mana mungkin hal yang paling penting itu berada di dalam laci sampai nyaris dua minggu penuh ini. Lyon mendecak. Memikirkan sesuatu yang tak pasti membuat kepalanya semakin terasa sakit.

Bahkan hingga Erza tak sengaja menghubunginya.

12 Desember X789

Dering telepon menggema keseluruh penjuru kamar Lyon. Membuat Hani yang tertidur di atas kasur melompat kaget dan mengeong keras. Dari ujung pintu transparan sana perlahan, tubuh basah yang hanya berlapis handuk di dari pinggang hingga sejengkal diatas lutut berjalan mendekati kerjapan dan lantunan suara itu.

"Hallo." Sapanya setelah mengangkat panggilan masuk barusan.

"Lyon!" Pekik suara diujung sana yang berhasil membuat Lyon refleks menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga.

"Argh, Erza. Kau mau memecahkan gendang telingaku?!" Kesalnya begitu suara diujung sana tak terdengar memekik lagi.

"Kau kemana saja? Lama sekali mengangkat teleponmu!" Omel Erza kasar. Hal itu membuat Lyon tak kehilangan akal sehatnya. "Aku baru selesai mandi." Balasnya singkat tapi buru-buru suaranya terpotong dengan suara diujung sana.

"Mana Juvia?" Tanyanya sarkarstik yang membuat Lyon sedikit mendecak. Ia mengusap-usap sebelah rambutnya dengan handuk. "Dia baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Kau tidak berhenti mengawasinya, kan? Kalau tidak, akan kubunuh kau!" Lanjut gadis itu memborong pertanyaan, meski Lyon belum sempat menjawab. _Bahkan dia berencana membunuhku?! Dasar monster._

"Dia baik-baik saja dan dia sedang bekerja sekarang." Balas Lyon malas. Sudah nyaris dua bulan Juvia disini, bahkan suara Erza masih terdengar seperti iblis. Dia pasti belum mempercayai Lyon sepenuhnya.

"Oh ya?" Terka Erza makin kasar. "Kau kira aku percaya begitu saja padamu, ha?! Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku!"

 _Ah, sudah kuduga._ Batin Lyon.

"Juvia ba−"

"Kau mau bilang Juvia baik-baik saja lagi?" Pekik Erza yang membuat Lyon sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat bahu beralih menahan ponselnya di telinga sementara tangan yang lain sibuk memakaikan pakaian.

"Tapi, Juvia memang baik-baik saja." _Meski aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengannya._ Kesal Lyon.

"Kau.." Geram Erza menahan. "APA BISA DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA, KALAU PONSELNYA TIDAK BISA DIHUBUNGI SELAMA BERMINGGU-MINGGU, SIALAN!?" Kali ini Erza benar-benar menghempaskan amarahnya bahkan sampai Lyon nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Apa?!" Bahkan Lyon sungguh tak tahu hal ini. Dengan kemejanya yang belum terkancing, Lyon buru-buru menggengam kembali ponselnya.

"Cih, sudah ku katakan padamu kan? Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali! Atau jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku seperti dua bulan lalu!" Kesalnya lagi, meski sudah tak sememekik tadi.

"Tapi, Erza, Juvia memang baik-baik saja. Dia sedang beker−" Mendadak, sebuah kilatan berhasil menyentak kepala Lyon, ia membungkam mulutnya saat teringat satu hal. _Jangan-jangan.._

Lyon melebarkan irisnya, dengan cepat ia menyampakkan handuk ke atas kasur dan berlari menuju kamar disudut sana.

"Beker? Bekerja maksudmu?!" Lagi-lagi nada sarkarstik keluar dari mulut Erza. "Cih, dia selalu mengangkat teleponku, meski dia bekerja!" Kesal Erza lagi. Tapi sampai beberapa detik kedepan, suara Lyon sama sekali tak terdengar di telinga Erza. "Woi! Oi Lyon! Hallo!" Kesal Erza. "Aaaargh, kebiasan!" Pekik Erza. Sementara Lyon saat ini sudah berdiri di kamar bekas Gray, tepatnya di depan meja belajar, setelah berhasil menerobos pintu kasar. Dengan tak percaya, ia cepat-cepat membuka laci meja itu meski suara di telepon yang tak jauh dari telinga sedang terdengar memakinya makin kasar.

Dan tepat dugaannya. Ponsel Juvia.

"Lyoooooooon!" Kali ini suara Erza berhasil membuatnya terkesiap, buru-buru ia meletakkan kembali tepat didepan daun telinga dan menerima makian suara itu.

"Ah, Maaf." Ujarnya meski Erza masih saja memakinya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Juvia?!" Kesal Erza.

"Tidak terjadi apapun, Erza." Bohong Lyon. Ia mengambil ponsel di dalam laci itu dan segera menghidupkan dayanya.

"Kau ini.."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun padamu. Juvia sekarang di UC Gallery. Kalau kau tak percaya, aku akan mengirimkan nomor telepon atasannya disana. Dua minggu ini, mereka sibuk menyiapkan pameran musim dingin. Aku rasa itu alasan kenapa Juvia tidak bisa dihubungi." Jelas Lyon panjang, meski sebagian kecil adalah kebohongannya. Ia masih tak menyangka dengan apa yang ada di genggaman tanganya ini. Menunggu layar itu hidup, tak ada hal lain selain menjelaskan hal itu pada Erza. Setidaknya, ia tak mau membuat Erza semakin murka. Terlebih, Juvia pasti belum mengatakan apapun pada Erza soal kepulangan Gray beberapa minggu lalu, bukan? Ya, tampaknya begitu.

"Lalu, menurutmu aku percaya?!" Oktaf Erza semakin menaik. Tapi Lyon tak menggubrisnya, begitu layar ponsel didepannya hidup dengan sempurna.

"Kau tanya saja sendiri. Sudah ya. Aku akan mengirimkan nomor telepon atasan Juvia padamu." Jawab Lyon secepat kilat seraya mengakhiri panggilan itu. Dan sungguh berhasil membuat Erza terhantam tiga kerut siku begitu decak berakhir menebas pendengarannya.

"Sialan!" Tutur Erza kesal. Ia menjauhi ponselnya dan menatap layar bertuliskan nama Lyon dalam kemurkaan meski sedikit demi sedikit ia tenangkan.

Tiba-tiba saja, suara derit pintu teras terasa terbuka, dan seseorang berkepala biru tua dengan tato di sebelahnya matanya datang menghampiri.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya yang membuat sang pacar sedikit menoleh.

"Ada yang tidak beres disana." Ujar Erza kesal. Ia memutar langkah menatap Jellal sepenuhnya. "Kita harus ke Crocus sekarang juga!" Lanjutnya lagi yang berhasil mengundang 'Eh?' dari mulut Jellal.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Erza. Ini hari kuliah." Kesal Jellal seraya mengikuti langkah gadisnya yang baru melaluinya begitu saja.

"Aku tak peduli." Balas Erza ketus.

"Argh, kau ini!"

Sementara itu...

Lyon terenyak menatapi layar depan ponsel Juvia. Sungguh apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, berhasil menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya selama kurang lebih dua minggu ini. Apalagi dengan ratusan pesan, dan puluhan panggilan tak terjawab itu. Siapapun tahu, Juvia mengabaikan semuanya.

Lyon men-scroll layar utama ponsel itu. Isinya penuh dengan nama Gray diseluruh mata tertuju, meski sesekali ia melihat nama Erza terpampang disana. Jelas sekali, apa yang membuat Erza sampai sebegitu khawatirnya sesaat lalu. Dan melihat semua ini cukup membuat Lyon menghempas kesal. Kenapa dari awal ia tak mengikuti kecurigaannya dan memeriksa laci meja itu? Tapi, kalau saja ia melihatnya sebelum hari ini, apa ia bisa mengubah keadaan? Bagaimana pun juga, ia semua keputusan Juvia. Tak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan Lyon. Tapi, _Aaaaargh!_ Lyon sungguh kesal karena lagi-lagi, tebakan yang sudah ia buang jauh-jauh itu benar nyatanya.

" _ **Besok, pagi-pagi sekali, kami akan ke Selatan Crocus, Pameran Musim Dingin diselenggarakan disana."**_

Suara Juvia mendadak lewat begitu saja di kepala Lyon. Berpikir bahwa tidak ada cara untuk Juvia kabur dari Gray disana, membuatnya dengan cepat mengambil langkah keluar kamar. Tangannya dengan cekatan bergerak dilayar ponsel sebelum ia letakkan kembali ke telinga.

Dering sempat melantun lama sebelum suara decak terangkat terdengar.

"Ah, Chelia! Bisa bantu aku? Aku harus ke Selatan Crocus besok pagi."

Entah lah, Lyon sendiri bahkan tak mengetahui untuk apa ia melakukan hal ini. Tapi, entah kenapa, ia sangat takut jika sampai mereka benar-benar bicara dan hubungan itu berakhir begitu saja disana. Apa Juvia akan baik-baik saja? Atau malah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi? Astagaaa, Lyon benar-benar kalap sekarang.

* * *

13 Desember X789

 _Winter Wings Fashion Show,_ terpampang megah di depan sebuah _catwalk_ luar ruangan pada sebuah taman yang di desain bernuansa _snow rain_ pada pinggiran bawah _catwalk._ Yang kumparan putih menyerupai es bertaburan elok hampir menyentuh bangku _audiens._ Nuansa putih melebur diseluruh mata, bertabrakan dengan beberapa warna biru dan hijau rumput, membuat suasana terasa damai menyenandung. Iringan musik klasik bermain kala beberapa model mulai menampakkan dirinya, elok berjalan di atas panggung memamerkan senyuman−pakaian−dan lihai langkah kaki jenjang yang membuat seluruh mata terpana. Untuk menyambut datangnya musim bersayapkan harapan demi mendekati akhir tahun, membuat seluruh desainer terkenal seluruh Fiore berkumpul disana. Apalagi saat model papan atas yang rambutnya tampak _ponytail_ dengan rancangan pakaian musim dingin hasil karya Meldy tampil di atas sana, menyambut tatapan dan kilauan butiran putih ikut jatuh melapisi senyumannya yang membuai pandangan. Terus, bergantian dengan model lain, hingga akhirnya show berakhir. Dan mereka semua para staf pemegang nama kembali ke stan sekaligus tempat peristirahatan mereka masing-masing.

Papan bertuliskan UC Gallery tampak tertulis pada teratak berkain putih tak jauh dari pintu masuk, menampakkan beberapa orang yang halu lalang sekedar melihat atau membeli hasil karya luar biasa yang baru saja tampil di _catwalk_ tengah sana. Dan tak jarang pula, ada beberapa orang yang tampak bergurau bersama Meldy sekedar bertanya kabar maupun sampai menyarankannya untuk melepaskan UC dan membuat nama besar sendiri. Tentunya, sang gadis pecinta kampus milik kakeknya itu sekedar tertawa dan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Sementara, tak banyak juga yang bertanya bagaimana ia bisa menjadikan Ultear Milkovich itu sebagai modelnya saat ini. Hingga para pers pun hampir meramaikan stan dengan segudang pertanyaan.

Sampai akhirnya matahari hampir menjulang ke atas membuat lelah semakin memupuk di atas dahi.

 _BRUK!_

Sebuah kotak sterofoam besar tiba-tiba saja di letakkan di atas meja tengah yang suaranya berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada yang mau es krim?" Teriak sang peletak tersenyum lebar, Lyon.

"Ho? Senpai, kapan kau kesini?" Protes sebuah suara dari mahasiswi UC.

Lyon bergumam sejenak. "Um, sejak tadi." Cengirnya lebar mengundang kekehan dari Meldy yang berdiri menatapnya dari luar sana. Jelas saja, ia sudah tahu kapan si ubanan itu sampai. Jawaban apa adanya dari Lyon tadi, membuat beberapa staf yang senggang datang menghampirinya, bukan, lebih tepatnya mengerubungi kotak sterofoam yang tak lain tak bukan kotak es krim berukuran jumbo.

Merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dibawa Lyon, Ultear menjinjitkan kakinya menatap kotak itu setelah tiba di dekat Lyon. " _Taku!−_ Dasar! Dingin-dingin begini, kenapa es krim?" Cibirnya tak percaya.

Lyon yang berdiri tepat di depannya mengendus pelan menatap sang teman kecil seraya meneruskan pandang melihat siapa yang mengikuti gadis ini dibelakang sana. Hingga matanya kembali menatap sang gadis yang masih saja mengerucutkan bibir.

"Oh.. Kau tidak mau? Yasudah." Balas Lyon seraya menarik kembali es krim ditangannya.

"Mau!" Balas Ultear kesal. Hal itu membuat Lyon terkekeh hambar.

"Cih, dasar. Kau tidak pernah berubah dari dulu." Sindir Lyon dengan tampang meledek. Bagaimana pun juga, kebiasaan menjahili teman kecilnya ini tak pernah hilang bahkan sampai dewasa. "Ini." Seru Lyon menjulurkan kembali bungkus es krim cone.

"Kau Mau Membunuhku?!" Teriak Ultear tiba-tiba begitu matanya mendapati es krim yang diberikan Lyon. Wajah Lyon mendadak berubah poker face seraya memandangi es krim dan Ultear bergantian. "Kenapa? Ini 'kan hanya es krim coklat." Sahutnya.

"Kau lupa kalau aku alergi coklat?!" Kesal Ultear.

"Ah..., ck, aku lupa kalau bidadari kita ini tidak bisa makan coklat." Hela Lyon dengan nada menjengkelkan dan itu cukup membuat Ultear naik darah.

"Cih, Minggir!" Kesal Ultear mendorong paksa tubuh Lyon yang menyambutnya dengan kekehan lebar. Ia merogoh kotak itu dan mengambil bungkus es krim vanila dari dalamnya seraya berlalu. Sementara orang di belakangnya masih berdiri di hadapan Lyon.

"Pft." Dengusnya pelan setelah menyampakkan manik mata ke lantai.

Lyon berhenti tertawa sejak hawa keberadaan orang itu terasa mendekatinya. "Kau ini.." Ujarnya setelah mendengus, membuat Lyon sedikit menaikkan alis.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang 'kebiasaan' lagi seperti dulu?" Ujar Lyon setelah menaikkan sebelah alis. Tapi Gray malah tertawa dengan sangat hambar. "Oh.. kau juga mau es krim?" Sodor Lyon.

Kali ini Gray mengangkat kepalanya tegak, menampilkan senyuman yang jelas tampak seperti menahan kekehan hambar. Dengan sigap, ia merampas es di tangan Lyon seraya berlalu sebelum sejerjak kalimat membuat Lyon tampak terpaku.

"Kau tidak ada habisnya." Dan Lyon tahu, apa maksud itu.

Masih berada dalam gelombang perkataan Gray, Lyon yang masih mendengus lucu itu tiba-tiba saja tersentak. " _Ita!−_ Argh!" Teriaknya refleks begitu merasakan tendangan maut baru saja melayang ke betisnya. Sambil menahan rasa sakit, pria itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Sudah ku bilang Jangan Mengikutiku!" Kesal seorang gadis yang setelah melayangkan tendangan itu beranjak melaluinya begitu saja.

Masih menahan sakit, mata Lyon terus mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"Argh.. O-Oi, Juvia! Kau tidak mau es krim?" Tanya Lyon, tapi sang gadis tetap berjalan tak mengacuhkan.

* * *

"Padahal ini sudah lebih dari 10 tahun, tapi si bodoh itu masih tetap sama saja seperti dulu." Kesal Ultear melampiaskan pada bungkus es krimnya.

"Hahaha... kau masih kesal?" Sahut Gray tiba-tiba ikut duduk disebelah sang pacar.

"Sedikit." Balas Ultear cuek seraya memasukkan es loli vanila ke dalam mulutnya.

Gray hanya tertawa. Melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, sedikit banyak membuatnya memainkan ingatan masa lalu. "Hey, mengingat soal es krim, sepertinya dulu juga pernah terjadi yang seperti ini." Tutur Gray menahan geli di perutnya.

Ultear yang amarahnya mulai menghilang, entah karena perkataan Gray atau es krim yang di gigitnya, langsung antusias menanggapi hal itu. "Ah, Soal itu!" Pekik Ultear.

Gray tersenyum menanggapinya. Ya, begini lah cara pria dingin itu menetralkan kekesalan gadisnya.

"Waktu itu, si bodoh Lyon itu mengerjaiku dengan bilang kalau mobil es krim baru saja lewat di depan rumah. Dengan bodohnya, aku mengikutinya begitu saja. Mengajakmu mengejar mobil es krim itu sampai-sampai aku jatuh dan menangis karena tidak berhasil mendapatkannya. Menyebalkan." Jelas Ultear antusias sembari memutar ingatannya, meski beberapa kali ekspresinya berubah kesal.

Gray mendengus. "Lalu si bodoh itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil bilang kalau dia berbohong dan mengerjai kita." Senyum Gray dari balik es krimnya.

Ujaran barusan membuat Ultear menatap Gray dengan penuh senyuman. "Dan akhirnya, kau malah bertengkar dengan Lyon, bukan?" Tuturnya masih penuh senyuman. Gray membalas senyuman itu, mengelus kepala Ultear singkat dan mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Untuk beberapa saat, pandangan mereka saling melekat. Mencoba menghipnotis masing-masing mata. Hingga wajah mereka berdua semakin mendekat satu sama lain. Lebih dan lebih..

"Tu-Tunggu Gray! Bukannya kau makan es krim coklat?!" Kata Ultear memekik yang bahkan suaranya dapat terdengar kuat sampai ke telinga gadis yang sejak tadi tengah berdiri dari balik tirai yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Ah, aku lupa." Balas pria dari balik tirai itu yang entah kenapa meluncurkan cairan bening dari sebelah pelipis mata gadis yang suraian gelombang lautnya tampak berantakan di depan dada.

Dengan isakan, ia segera menghapus tetesan air di pipinya itu seraya menanggalkan langkah dari sudut tirai stan itu.

"Haaah, aku benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu!"

Sampai akhirnya sang gadis tak bisa mendengar suara kedua pasangan itu lagi.

Masih berusaha menyeka pipi, mendadak sebuah genggaman es krim coklat menghadang langkah kakinya. Kemeja biru muda kotak-kotak berlengan panjang yang tergulung hingga siku, membuat Juvia menghentikan keterkesiapannya sejenak setelah mengetahui jelas itu siapa. Tapi, sang empunya mata, tetap saja menelusuri pandangan hingga mendapati wajah Lyon tengah tersenyum padanya.

Tak mengacuhkan wajah itu, Juvia kembali menggeser pandang ke arah es krim, mengambilnya kasar dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Lyon yang kini menggigit es krim cone sambil memandangi pungung berambut biru itu semakin menjauh.

* * *

Mobil putih Lyon tampak semakin menjauhi Selatan Crocus. Tugu penanda jalan memasuki bagian selatan kota ini pun sudah tak tampak lagi dari balik kaca spion. Bahkan mereka sudah nyaris memasuki bagian barat Crocus saat ini. Setelah penutupan pameran itu selesai, Lyon benar-benar mampu menghembuskan napasnya sangat lega. Begitu mengetahui kekhawatirannya tak terwujud sama sekali. Si pria yang ia sangka malah sibuk mengawal pacarnya yang berkali-kali tampak di datangi penggemar maupun media. Dan si gadis malah sibuk memperpadat diri dengan melakukan hal apapun demi menjauhi ruang lingkup pandangannya pada kedua sejoli. Meski tak ada yang terjadi, tapi tetap saja gadis ini masih tampak lebih memilih berdiam diri bermain dengan pikirannya, walau Lyon sempat melihat Juvia menangis di dalam stan tadi. Tapi, terserah lah dengan semua itu, karena Juvia tak melakukan hal aneh yang ia perkirakan hari ini.

Lyon melirik sedikit Juvia yang sejak tadi hanya memandangi luar jendela. Ia tersenyum meski sedikit banyak ia takut memulai pembicaraan mengenai Erza yang menelepon kemarin siang. Dan menjauhkan niatnya begitu benar-benar menyadari bahwa sang gadis tak mau bicara. Lyon kembali menatap jalanan, tersenyum simpul menguatkan diri, meski perkataan Gray tentang dirinya yang 'tak ada habisnya' itu membuat Lyon hampir tertawa lagi. Juvia memang prioritas utamanya sekarang. Lantas, Gray mau apa?

Lyon sedikit mencap gas kala ingatan itu mulai ia buang.

Juvia masih menatap jendela dalam diam. Sebelah tangannya memangku wajah, menampilkan gusar diri walau wajah tampak memandang datar. Ia tak melamun. Hanya sekedar menatapi bangunan-bangunan yang tampak lebih sederhana bersahabat dengan alam dari pada beberapa bagian kota di Crocus lainnya. Tapi ini hanya alasan agar dirinya tak kembali melayangkan pikiran mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Hingga tanpa disadari, mata Juvia tak mampu lepas dari salah satu gedung tua berlantai lima berkaca biru gelap yang tak asing lagi dalam ingatannya.

"Lyon, berhenti, Lyon! Berhenti!" Seru gadis itu menepuk-nepuk lengan Lyon dengan pandangan yang masih saja tertuju pada bangunan yang sudah mereka lewati. Lyon tersentak. Ia mengijak rem dengan mendadak dan untung saja mereka tak melaju di tengah jalan.

"Ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Lyon kaget. Tapi gadis itu buru-buru membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dengan cepat. Lyon terperanjat. "Juvia!?" Pekiknya.

Dengan sigap, ia bergegas membuka sabuk pengaman dan ikut turun dari mobil setelah menarik kunci seraya membuka pintu. Segera, Lyon mengejar langkah gadis itu. Hingga kakinya berhenti begitu mendapati Juvia tengah tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya."

* * *

14 Desember X789

'Kamar Si Bodoh'

Juvia tampak baru saja keluar dari ujung koridor yang langsung menuju pintu kaca pudar kamar mandi di dalam 'Kamar Si Bodoh' itu. Sedikit membasuh rambut yang basah dengan handuk kecil sembari berjalan ke tengah kamar. Namun, kakinya terhenti begitu pandangannya menerawang meja belajar di tepi sana, tepatnya pada laci yang sudah sejak dua minggu lalu tak pernah ia hampiri maupun buka. Juvia terdiam. Ia berhenti mengeringkan rambut dan makin memandangi laci itu dalam kekosongan. Hingga akhirnya satu langkah awal membawanya mendekati meja itu.

Dengan segala pikiran yang menghantam tak menentu pikirannya, dengan mata yang terus menerawangi pengelihatan, dan dengan helaan napas yang akhirnya mendorong Juvia untuk membuat sebuah keputusan, ia membuka laci itu. Mengeluarkan isinya dan mengenggamnya dengan hembusan napas yang bersambut deru di dalam dada.

* * *

Bunyi beep berkali-kali terdengar dari ponsel hitam yang tertidur di atas meja kayu bundar dekat jendela kaca lebar di tepi ruangan. Mengundang suara langkah yang kian mendekat kala bunyi itu makin memekakkan telinga. Tangannya menjulur panjang begitu ia berhenti tepat di sebelah meja, menampakkan kemeja hitam kelam yang lengannya tergulung se-siku sang pria pemilik ponsel. Tanpa ragu, ia menghentikan kerjapan cahaya dan bunyi itu.

 _ **Temui aku di Stasiun Crocus jam 11 malam nanti.**_

 _ **Juvia**_

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Oke, aku ngasal buat tahun nya di chap ini. Tapi tak apa lah ya, yang penting adalah tanggalnya. haha  
Chapter depan aku akan buat wordnya lebih dari yang biasa aku tetapkan. Kemungkinan bisa mencapai 8k atau 10k itu terserahku. hahaha, gapapa yak?  
Itu saja, see you next chap~


	18. Over

**Balasan Review**

 **Serly Scarlet  
** Hai, Serly-san. Terima kasih sudah mampir di fic gaje ku ini dan terima kasih juga atas reviewnya yang panjang. Hehe.. Silahkan buat fic Gruvia. Nanti aku baca. :)

 **Kyousuke Iori  
** Aku jadi ikut gila juga baca review darimu. Hihihi.  
Terima kasih sarannya. Semua yang iori bilang mungkin akan terjadi gak lama lagi. Jadi di tunggu saja ya.

 **Danesha  
** Wah, aku mengecewakan lagi ya? Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menyingkat jalan ceritanya. Tapi aku gak bisa karna ada beberapa hal yang harus di bongkar. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mungkin chapter ini adalah akhir dari hurt itu..

Happy Reading

* * *

 **~ Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima ~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-Lewat Telepon-**

Chapter 18 : Over

* * *

14 Desember X789

Disini lah Juvia, setelah berjam-jam yang lalu mengirimi seseorang pesan di ujung telepon sana. Dengan nuansa remang-remang biru lampu ruang tunggu Stasiun Crocus, gadis itu terduduk di tengah ruangan. Mencengkram genggaman jemari dalam diam. Mencoba menenangkan kaki yang kemudian mulai bergetar. Berusaha menenangkan dada kala jarum jam semakin bertaut pada angka sebelas malam.

Sudah nyaris lima menit ia menunggu disini. Tapi tanda-tanda kehadiran sang lawan pertemuan belum juga terlihat. Sayup-sayup angin dingin mulai merambat lurus membawa hawa basah yang tampaknya akan mengundang rintikan hujan beberapa saat yang akan datang. Gadis itu menggerutu, mengelus kedua lengannya begitu merasakan angin menerpa sekujur tubuh. Hingga suara langkah terdengar mendekati diiringi suara jarum jam di dinding sana menaut pada pukul 11 tepat.

"Kau sudah datang.." Kata Juvia menghentikan suara langkah pada anak tangga itu.

Juvia menghela, kemudian berdiri dan bergegas membalikkan badan menatapnya. "Gray-sama?" Senyumnya. Membuat pria itu berhenti seutuhnya.

* * *

"Apa yang ku lakukan disini?" Kesal Lyon mondar-mandir di depan tiang nama jalan tak jauh dari Stasiun Crocus. Sejak Juvia mendadak berkata ia ingin keluar sebentar sendirian satu jam yang lalu, Lyon benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Ayolah, ini sudah terlalu larut dan mau apa gadis itu keluar? Sungguh Lyon ingin menghujam dadanya sekarang. Bahkan ketika gadis itu sudah menutup gerbang rumah Lyon, ia cepat-cepat meraih jaket dan segera menanggalkan langkah mengikuti sang gadis dari kejauhan. Dan inilah hasilnya. Lyon sudah persis penguntit sekarang. Apalagi, ia makin bingung saat Juvia masuk ke Stasiun di depannya. Bertambah pula pertanyaan di pucuk ubanan itu.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir masuk atau tidak ke dalam stasiun yang tampak sepi itu, Lyon akhirnya bergegas mengangkat langkah. Hanya sekedar untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Juvia didalam sana. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya Lyon saat si bodoh berkepala paling hitam seantero keluarganya berjalan memasuki pintu utama Stasiun. Hal itu membuatnya mematung dan tak jadi masuk ke dalam sana.

Perlahan suara gemuruh langit terdengar, membuat Lyon menengadahkan kepala menatap langit yang sepenuhnya tak menampakkan bintang. Menandakan semakin tingginya bulan memucuk dan semakin kelamnya malam yang akan segera berselimut hujan.

* * *

Suara gemuruh itu terdengar hingga ke dalam ruang tunggu Stasiun, menyambut langkah Gray yang kembali mendekat ke tengah ruangan tak jauh dari Juvia berpijak.

"Konbanwa, Gray-sama." Senyum Juvia menyapa sekaligus membuka pembicaraan. Gray tersenyum. Ia masih berjalan dengan gaya khasnya.

"Hm." Balasnya singkat. "Aku tidak menyangka, malah kau yang akhirnya mengajak bertemu." Ucap Gray meluruskan pandangan menatap Juvia sekaligus menghentikan langkah.

Mendengarnya, Juvia meng-ambigu-kan senyuman. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak. Ini yang ku harapkan." Jawab Gray datar yang langsung menusuk relung gadis itu. Juvia kembali tersenyum lebih ambigu dari yang tadi.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Kata Gray kemudian begitu tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari mulut Juvia.

Juvia mendenguskan tawa pelan. "Aku tahu." Balasnya masih dalam senyuman, meski pria di depannya tampak memandangi dalam dingin. Entah karena menekan Juvia dalam-dalam agar tak bertingkah seperti bulan lalu atau mungkin memang senyumnya bukan untuk sang gadis lagi.

Tapi mendengar hal itu membuat Gray sadar bahwa dugaannya benar selama ini.

"Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Lanjut Juvia.

Gray mengangguk. Sebelum melangkah ke tempat ini, ia memang sudah tahu apa maksud pesan yang dikirim gadis itu pagi tadi.

Melihatnya, Juvia tersenyum lebih lebar dari yang tadi. Ia menarik napas singkat untuk sekedar menguatkan perasaannya.

"Kau tahu, selama kau pergi, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan padamu saat kau kembali." Jelas Juvia. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dengan senyuman dan kemudian kembali menatap lurus pria dihadapannya. "Tapi, setelah kau kembali, aku malah melupakan niat awalku dan lebih memilih membawa perasaanku setiap kali bertemu denganmu. Untuk itu, aku minta maaf atas apa yang sudah terjadi belakangan ini."

Gray hanya diam mendengarkan Juvia dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di Crocus, aku hanya ingin mencarimu, menyampaikan seluruh pertanyaanku, dan bahkan aku tak peduli jika memang kau sudah melupakanku atau apapun itu. Aku hanya benar-benar ingin bertanya dan mendengar jawabannya langsung dari mulutmu."

"..."

"Aku sadar, beberapa pertanyaanku mulai terjawab ketika akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu di pameran tahunan waktu itu. Tapi, Juvia yang keras kepala itu malah tak mempercayainya dan terus mempercayai hal kosong yang selalu di berikan Gray-sama padanya." Kata Juvia masih saja tersenyum.

"Aku selalu mempercayaimu." _Bahkan sampai sekarang._ "Jadi, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari orang yang ku percayai itu." Lanjut Juvia.

"Hm." Balas Gray. "Apapun yang ingin kau ketahui."

Juvia tersenyum. Segelintir desir lagi-lagi mengalun di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dari awal." Ujar Juvia. "Aku ingin mengetahui semuanya dari awal." Lanjutnya berusaha menguatkan diri.

Gray menghela. Ia bosan mendengar seluruh celotehan dari mulut gadis di depannya yang terus-menerus memutar-mutar sajak. "Lansung saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sahut Gray sarkastik yang membuat Juvia sedikit tersentak. Ujung kantung matanya mulai terasa panas.

Tapi, ini keputusannya bukan?

"Maaf." Ujar Juvia nyaris tak terdengar. Dari pada tertusuk jarum jahit yang sangat tajam, mendengar lontaran barusan terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Gray diam. Lebih tepatnya menunggu pertanyaan Juvia.

"Kau ingat kalau dulu kau sering sekali menghubungiku, bahkan di tengah-tengah ujian akhirmu?"

"Hm."

"Hampir setiap saat kau menghubungiku hanya sekedar bertanya 'bagaimana keadaanku, kondisi ibu, dan desainku', bukan?"

"Ya."

"Lalu, Oktober tahun lalu, saat aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, bukannya mendapati telepon yang selalu saja berdering karena mu, aku malah benar-benar tak bisa mendengarkan nada terhubung lagi jika aku meneleponmu. Tidak hanya sekali, bahkan hampir penuh sebulan itu aku tak bisa menghubungimu dan kau pun tak pernah muncul di layar ponselku."

Gray hanya diam. "November, setelah berminggu-minggu aku tidak mendengar suara terhubung ke nomormu, akhirnya aku bisa mendengarnya lagi. Kau tahu seberapa bahagianya aku? Haha, tapi kau tidak pernah sekali pun mengangkat teleponku. Kau hanya sekedar membalas tumpukan pesanku dengan singkat yang bahkan sampai membuatku sadar, betapa dinginnya sikapmu itu. Entah lah, Gray-sama, mungkin aku yang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi aku selalu punya firasat buruk tentang hal itu. Kau tidak sengaja menjauhiku, buk−"

"Aku memang menjauhimu." Potong Gray yang langsung menancap dalam ke relung hati Juvia.

Makin terasa panas ujung relung matanya. "Kenapa?" Tahan Juvia pada perasaannya. "Bukannya kau tiba-tiba meneleponku dan bilang kalau kau merindukanku?"

"Ya, aku memang merindukanmu waktu itu." Jawab Gray sekenanya.

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Itu.."

"Karena Ultear?" Timpal Juvia.

"A−Haaah, Ya." Aku Gray setelah menghela.

Tertancap sudah sebulir jarum ke hati Juvia.

"Lalu, bukankah kau mulai mendekatiku lagi saat kau meneleponku dan berkata bahwa kau merindukanku, Desember waktu itu? Kau bahkan nyaris setiap hari meneleponku."

"Aku hanya merasa perlu melakukannya."

"Hanya... merasa?"

"Ya." Sahut Gray disela hela napasnya.

"Kau bilang kau merindukanku! Itu bohong?!"

"Tidak juga."

"Juga?" _Kau anggap apa aku Gray-sama?!_

"Aku datang karena aku ingin menjelaskan hal itu padamu. Tapi aku malah tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau sadar kalau kau menyakitiku?!"

"Tentu."

Juvia menahan sesak di dadanya. Jujur, rasanya, kecewa pun tidak akan bisa menjelaskan perasaannya sekarang.

"Kau bosan padaku, Gray-sama?"

"Tidak juga."

Juvia geram. Rasanya ingin sekali ia melontarkan kemarahan. Tapi, percuma bukan?

"Lalu kenapa?!"

"Karena gadis itu jauh lebih berharga darimu."

Terhujam kembali dada Juvia. Bahkan lebih dari satu jarum ke dadanya. Setetes cairan bening meluncur leluasa dari ujung kelopaknya.

"Aku tidak berharga bagimu?" Tanya Juvia tak percaya.

"Entah lah. Aku kira aku akan bisa kembali padamu waktu itu. Tapi ternyata tidak, hatiku tetap ada untuknya. Tidak untukmu lagi, Juvia."

Deg! Juvia menarik paksa napas masuk melalui mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang selama ini ia percayai seperti ini kebenarannya?

"K−Karena itu kau menjauhiku lagi?"

"Ya."

Juvia sedikit menghempas napasnya dengan tawa hambar. Tahu kah Gray bahwa sulit bagi gadis ini untuk mempercayai hal itu? Meski dari mulut Gray sendiri?

"Sejak kapan.." Tanya Juvia tertahan. "Sejak kapan kau dan di−"

"Jauh sebelum Oktober, aku dan Ultear sudah punya hubungan."

Pitam. Linangan mulai memompa keras.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memutuskanku?!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Memutuskanmu hal yang sulit untukku waktu itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau dan Ul−"

"Dia membutuhkanku. Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Jawab Gray.

 _Kau kira aku juga tidak membutuhkanmu?_ "Egois." Dengus Juvia.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku semakin menyakitimu, bukan?" Juvia tersentak. Jelas saja, bagaimana bisa pria dihadapannya ini mengatakan hal ini setenang itu?!

 _Lebih tepatnya kau lebih tega menyakitiku daripada meninggalkan gadis itu?!_

"Karena dia adalah teman kecilmu, bukan? Atau sejak awal kau memang mencintainya dan perasaanmu padaku hanya sesaat begitu?!" Oktaf suara Juvia mulai menaik.

Gray tersentak. Bahkan keterkejutannya saat ini bisa tertangkap di iris Juvia.

"Aku salah?" Ujar Juvia menenangkan diri.

Gray sedikit menggeser pandang ke arah lain sebelum menghela dan kemudian ia kembali menatap Juvia. "Tidak, kau benar. Aku memang sudah mencintainya sejak saat itu." Jawab Gray enteng.

Juvia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. _Jadi aku benar-benar..._ Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan guncangan yang semakin keras di dalam dada.

"Lalu, soal kepergianmu ke Ishgar?" Tanya Juvia begitu perasaan yang ia tahan mulai sedikit tenang untuk sejenak.

"Aku memang ke Ishgar sejak awal Januari. Ultear terpasang kontrak 1 tahun lebih disana. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya pergi sendirian. Dia.. pacarku."

Deg! Hal yang tak disangka-sangka keluar begitu saja dari mulut lawan bicaranya. _Lalu, aku ini apa, Gray-sama?!_ Geram Juvia dalam hati.

Ia kemudian menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Kalimat terakhir dari Gray membuat dadanya semakin mengilu dengan sangat.

"Selama di Ishgar, kau mulai melupakanku, bukan?" Terka Juvia.

"Ya, tanpa ku sadari."

 _Dan kau juga sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku?_

"Dan aku juga sudah melupakan perasaanku untukmu. Bahkan sejak Desember waktu aku berkata merindukanmu."

Tubuh Juvia bergetar hebat. Air mata membanjiri pandangannya. Tapi, sekali lagi, ini keputusannya bukan?! Ini menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum paksa untuk sekedar menghilangkan cairan pelemas diri barusan.

"Semua orang tidak bisa menghubungimu, kau tahu?" Ujar Juvia. "Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu kau kemana waktu itu."

"Aku sengaja menyembunyikan diriku."

 _Dugaanku benar, Tuhan?_

"Aku tidak mau orang lain tahu hubunganku dengan Ultear apalagi jika mereka mengatakannya padamu."

"Bukannya bagus? Hubungan ini bisa berakhir saat itu juga!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengakhiri hubungan kita jika seperti itu keadaannya. Aku mengenalmu dan aku tahu aku harus menjelaskannya sendiri padamu."

"Bahkan meski sampai membiarkanku menunggu kekosongan seperti ini?"

"Aku sengaja melakukannya, agar kau melupakanku."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja, 'kan?!"

"Aku tahu."

 _Gray-sama!_ Geram Juvia dalam hati. Jelas sudah, penantiannya selama ini hanyalah omong kosong. Dan semua orang benar, ini sia-sia bukan?

 _Yang aku percayai, yang aku harapkan, yang aku nanti, yang aku impikan, yang ingin aku raih, semuanya hanya omong kosong?! Sakit sekali, Tuhan!_

"Lalu kenapa kau mencium dan memelukku di pameran tahunan waktu itu?!" Walau menyakitkan, walau semuanya sudah jelas, tapi masih saja, relung hatinya tak mempercayai apapun. Inikah yang ia dapatkan setelah penantian panjang? Siapapun tak mau merasa kecewa!

"Bukannya kau yang berlari padaku?"

JLEB! Dan inilah yang makin membuat hati Juvia tertebas. Perkataan Gray seolah tak membiarkannya merasa lega sejenak. _Gray-sama.._

Tapi Juvia menahannya, tak ada lagi air mata untuk ia teteskan dihadapan orang terberengsek ini. Bahkan untuk niat awalnya yang ingin menjelaskan soal kondisi ibu yang sesungguhnya sudah ia buang jauh-jauh dan sedikit pun tak ada niatan lagi untuk memberitahukan apapun tentang keadaan dirinya sekarang. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin Gray mengasihaninya dan malah makin memperparah keadaan. Tapi, ini luar biasa sakitnya!

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Gubris Gray begitu beberapa saat Juvia hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku rasa, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Jadi sekarang, aku bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin aku katakan padamu, bukan?"

Juvia menarik napasnya dalam. Saat air mata mulai mengering di korneanya.

Ada satu hal yang lebih penting dari semua ini. "Untuk yang terakhir." Ujar Juvia kemudian. Gray hanya diam, menunggu.

Juvia menengadahkan kepalanya, sampai irisnya menubruk onyx pekat Gray di depan sana.

"15 Desember.. tahun lalu.." Lanjut Juvia bertahap. "Soal janji yang kita buat sebelum kau pergi ke Crocus.." Tambahnya seiring dengan senyuman yang mulai menyeruak. "Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

Gray tersentak, meski matanya masih tampak tenang.

"Ah.." Gumam Gray sedikit panjang. Ia menggaruk tengkuk dan kemudian menjawab. "Kau sudah tahu bukan?"

"Karena di.."

"Ya."

Iris Juvia melebar. Desah napas diiringi tawa mendadak keluar dari mulutnya yang tampak tersenyum lebar. Sesuai apa yang ia duga, Gray pasti akan menjawab seperti itu. Ya, walau sakit luar biasa, walau ia hampir kalap menunggu Gray didepan gerbong itu tepat setahun lalu, Gray tak perlu mengetahui apa yang sudah ia tuai lagi bukan? Dan ini lah akhirnya.

"Aku rasa, memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, bukan?" Senyum Juvia.

"Hm." Iya Gray dalam dehaman.

Deru tubuh Juvia terasa bergetar, begitu lagi-lagi sang onyx menabrak irisnya. Ia sudah siap mendengar perkataan Gray sekarang.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini sekarang juga." Seru Gray akhirnya.

 _TENG!_ Ketiga jarum jam tepat menyatu di jam dinding besar di tengah ruangan. Tepat berdiri di tengah mereka. Menyambut perkataan Gray, mengiringi kilatan kuat yang baru saja mengerlap diluar sana, membawa gemuruh dan menitikkan air langit yang mulai menderas.

"Ya." Balas Juvia tersenyum sampai menyipitkan matanya.

 _Kita mengawalinya di sini, di tanggal 15 Desember, tepat 3 tahun lalu, di Stasiun Magnolia saat selesai observasi dari Crocus. Dan kita juga mengakhirinya disini, di tanggal 15 Desember, di Stasiun yang tak jauh berbeda dari waktu itu. Yang kali ini langit tak secerah kala itu. Yang mungkin semua ini adalah gambaran perasaanku. Kau tahu, tidak ada siapapun yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi sedetik kemudian. Mau aku ataupun dirimu, bahkan untuk saat sekarang ini, dimana akhirnya kita mulai melangkah berlawanan arah tanpa menoleh maupun kembali._

* * *

"Aargh, kenapa aku masih disini?" Gerutu Lyon setelah melirik jam di ponselnya. Sudah sejam lebih ia berdiri di depan Stasiun Crocus seperti orang gila. Gemuruh langit makin terdengar mendominasi telinga diiringi kilatan yang menjalar kesegala arah. Hingga air akhirnya mulai turun menderas, membuat Lyon sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

"Hujan?" Ucap Lyon bersambut ribuan air yang makin jatuh deras. Bergegas, pria itu menepi ke depan toko untuk sekedar berteduh. Padahal sejak beberapa waktu lalu, ia sudah tahu hujan akan menimpa kota ini tak lama lagi. Tapi kaki enggan juga beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak. Lyon menghela, kembali menatap pintu masuk Stasiun. _Juvia.._

Hanya dengan berselimutkan jaket tebal tanpa sarung tangan pria itu berdiri di tepi hujan. Tangannya berulang kali ia gesekan agar hangat menjalar di telapaknya, sampai sesekali napas ikut membantu menghangatkan tepi telapaknya. Hujan di awal musim dingin dan tengah malam seperti ini memang sangat buruk. Bahkan temperatur udara saat ini sudah nyaris mendekati 4 derajat celcius.

Lagi-lagi Lyon menggesekkan kedua tangan dan meniupnya dengan napas sembari menggeser pandang kembali ke arah Stasiun. Hingga matanya berhenti tepat ke sebuah siluet yang tengah berjalan ditengah hujan disana.

Sejak mulai menginjakkan kaki di tengah hujan. Dada Juvia terasa makin mendingin. Matanya merah berselimut air hujan yang tak membiarkan airmatanya jelas terlihat. Mutiara bening yang terus jatuh beriringan tak dapat dirasakan gadis iu. Bahkan dingin air hujan pun sama sekali tak terasa lagi di indra perabanya. Tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya hampa, selain ucapan pria yang barusaja ia temui terus menggema di dalam sana. Hingga seluruh tubuhnya menderu mengundang isakan yang membuat badannya terhuyung seketika.

"Juvia." Tangkap seseorang dengan sigap.

Juvia menarik sendatan napasnya dalam saat hangat kekar tangan menyerbu dada. Tak perlu ia tengadahkan kepala pun, suara baritone itu sudah jelas sangat di kenalnya.

Samar-samar getar suara Juvia merambat ke pendengaran Lyon disela derasnya suara hujan. Ia membenamkan kepala ke dada Lyon, memeluknya erat sampai sang pria dapat merasakan panas dan getar tubuh gadis itu lebih hebat dari biasanya.

"Sudah berakhir, Lyon." Tutur gadis itu semakin terisak.

Lyon terkesiap. "Sudah berakhir." Rintihnya, membuat Lyon mengerti dan tak bisa berkutik apapun.

* * *

Hujan diluar sana semakin menderas kala jarum jam pun berputar lebih cepat menyongsong terbitnya fajar. Menambah suasana dingin yang mencengkram sampai ke dasar hati dua orang di dalam rumah besar putih ini. Mengilukan dada kian diam menjadi satu-satunya yang meramaikan suasana. Menekan relung dengan nada hujan yang menjadi teman untuk beberapa saat.

Berkali-kali Lyon mengintip Juvia dari ujung pintu, sekedar melegakan dada dari kekhawatiran yang terus saja mengusik. Tapi, melegakan? Apanya bagi pria itu yang melegakan? Melihat Juvia hanya diam berselimut cairan bening yang tak henti menetes dari dekapan bantal tidurnya di dalam sana membuat hati Lyon terasa semakin teriris. Isakan tak terdengar dari balik punggungnya, meski tampak jelas tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Yang Lyon tahu hanyalah tak ada yang mengetahui seberapa sakit dan terlukanya hati gadis itu sekarang, selain dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan di atas sana.

Lyon menghela. Menggeser langkah menuju kamar di dekat teras.

Hani menyusulnya, melompat ke dekapan Lyon yang refleks terpeluk dengan sempurna. Bahkan sang gadis enggan memeluk Hani yang biasa menjadi obat penenangnya.

* * *

 _BRUK!_ Lyon merebahkan tubuhnya kasar. Wajahnya tak berekspresi dan hatinya masih tetap mengilu seperti tadi. Penjelasan Juvia dengan dua kalimat di Stasiun tadi membuatnya langsung dapat memahami situasi. Kenapa Juvia pergi kesana? Kenapa Gray ada disana? Dan kenapa gadis itu menyerbu hujan disana? Ia tahu. Dan ini sungguh membuat Lyon sangat membencinya. Melihat Juvia terluka adalah kelemahannya. Bahkan merasakan deru tubuh gadis itu saat jatuh ke pelukannya di tengah hujan tadi, membuat Lyon tak sanggup menahan linangan. Tapi, dia pria bukan? Menangis karena kesedihan pujaan hatinya tidak dapat ia lakukan. Jika sang gadis bersedih, Lyon hanya harus menjadi lebih tegar darinya. Bagaimana pun juga, menyeka air mata gadisnya dan menjadi sandaran kala sang gadis lemah adalah kewajibannya.

Lyon menutup matanya dalam-dalam. Menekan relung hatinya dalam-dalam. Menyembuhkan hati Juvia adalah prioritas utamanya mulai detik ini. Tapi, bisakah? Yang Lyon tahu gadis itu hanyalah mencintai Gray. Sampai kapan pun, seistimewa apapun ia dihadapan sang gadis. Mau sehebat apapun Lyon dihadapannya, apakah gadis itu akan melihatnya? Bahkan tak ada yang tahu kalau ia juga terluka sekarang. Tapi, ck! Luka yang di alami Juvia jauh lebih parah dari apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, bukan?! Jadi..

 _Lyon, tolong... kuatlah!_

Dan mata pria itu akhirnya mulai terpejam.

.

"Juvia sudah menjadi milikku."

"Ha? Apa?"

"Kemarin kami sudah resmi pacaran."

"Kau bercanda?!" Timpal Lyon kasar. Ia sudah menarik kerah kemeja Gray dengan paksa. "Kau mau mempermainkanku, kan?!" Kesalnya.

Gray menepis. "Apa menurutmu wajahku bercanda?"

Lyon pitam. Kesal. Tapi iris orang yang dikenalnya sejak kecil ini tak dapat menipu. Ia menggerutu. Ia kalah? Tapi, TIDAK! "Kau!" Geram Lyon.

"Juvia pacarku! Jadi jangan coba-coba kau menyentuhnya!" Sarkastik Gray dan kemudian berlalu.

"Gray-sama~" Suara bak malaikat yang merangkul hatinya, menyentak. Lyon menggeser pandang dan mendapati suaraian biru tengah berlalu melewatinya begitu saja.

"Juvia!" Tepis Gray sedikit. "Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu menempel padaku!"

"Biar. Kau kan pacarku!" Senyum gadis itu menusuk sang empunya mata yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

" _Kau sedang apa?"_

" _A-Ah.."_

" _Kenapa di sembunyikan?"_

" _Tidak!"_

" _Haha, kau mendesain?"_

" _Bukan urusanmu."_

" _Gambarmu bagus loh!"_

" _Bukan urusanmu!"_

" _Hey! Tunggu! Kau menjatuhkan kertasmu! ... Ah, dia pergi."_

" _Haha, gadis kertas desain.."_

Pitam.

" _Aku menyukai Gray-sama! Bukan kau!"_

" _Ah, kau menyebalkan, Lyon!"_

" _Aku menyukai Gray-sama!"_

" _Suka Gray-sama!"_

" _Suka."_

" _Suka!"_

Lyon bangkit seutuhnya. Menepis bantal yang merangkul sebagian tubuhnya dan terduduk dengan napas tak beraturan. Begitu merasa sedikit tenang, ia menghalau poni keatas kepala. Mengatur napas seraya menutup mata sejenak.

"Bahkan dalam mimpi pun, kau tak membiarkanku merasa lega sejenak, Tuhan!" Helanya.

Namun mendadak, Lyon menyentak tubuhnya keras. Ia buru-buru mengambil arloji di ujung meja lampu tidur dan menghela keras. _Aaargh, Shit!_

Pukul 6 pagi, dan Lyon baru sadar ia benar-benar ketiduran saat ini. Ia menepis selimut di kakinya, beranjak keluar kamar dengan berlari sedikit lebih cepat menuju kamar di sudut sana.

"Juvi−" Suara Lyon tercekat.

Hening.

Tak ada siapa-siapa disana, selain alunan tirai yang terhembus lembut oleh angin.

"Juvia!?" Panggil Lyon lebih kencang. Ia masuk dan memeriksa hampir seluruh ruangan kamar hingga kamar mandi, lemari, maupun jendela yang dibuka lebar.

Kalap. Lyon menarik napasnya kasar seraya menggeser poni ke atas ubun-ubun. Kepalanya masih berputar kesegala arah di ruangan kamar. Tak ada. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Juvia?!" Teriak Lyon lagi. Persetan bagi dirinya yang sampai ketiduran berjam-jam seperti ini. Ia sudah menduga hal ini. Bahkan ketika menginjakkan kaki dirumah selepas pulang tadi, ia tak berniat tidur sama sekali. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Aaaaargh! Lyon mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Ia kontan berlari keluar kamar, menerobos tangga, berputar diruang keluarga, menepis tirai pintu dapur, ke ruang tamu, dimana pun, tidak ada! Bahkan ia sampai memeriksa ke halaman luar. Tidak ada. Ke semua tempat di rumah ini yang menjadi favorite gadis itu pun tidak ada. Lyon mengeram, mengambil langkah kembali ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Tangan Lyon bergetar. Eongan Hani pun tak sampai ketelinganya. Ia merampas ponsel diatas kasur dengan kasar dan langsung menekan sesuatu di dalam sana. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu lantunan terhubung di telinga, sebuah suara dari kamar sebrang membuatnya tersentak hebat. Tak menunggu apapun, sang pemilik rambut putih itu melesat menuju kamar itu. Menarik selimut hingga akhirnya menemukan seonggok ponsel silver tengah mengerjap dan berdering dengan kerasnya.

Makin kalap. Lyon melebarkan irinya, mengambil ponsel itu kasar dan menggerutu sejadi-jadinya. "Sial!" Gerutu Lyon menggenggam keras ponsel silver itu. Mungkin rasa khawatir sudah menyeruak kesegala sudut tubuhnya.

Tak berpikir apapun, Lyon kontan menanggalkan langkah. Mengambil kunci dan segera beranjak pergi meningalkan rumah dengan mobilnya.

"Kau dimana, Juvia?" Keluhnya sembari memegang setir dan melirik kanan kiri dengan mobil yang melaju cepat. Tak ada yang berada di pikirannya selain Juvia dan apartemen gadis itu. Hanya itu. Ia tak mau memikirkan hal lain, apalagi menebak apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. Selama ini tebakannya selalu benar, dan ia tak ingin terjadi untuk yang kali ini lagi. Tidak. Lyon menginjak kasar pedal gasnya.

Begitu sampai, Lyon langsung membanting pintu mobil, berlari secepat mungkin bahkan sampai tak memperdulikan sang pemilik apartemen yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya di pintu kaca utama. Hanya fokus berlari menuju lantai dua diatas.

Napasnya terengah. Pintu sudah di depan mata tapi kekesalan masih memucuk di dada.

"Juvia!" _Ting-Tong-Bruk-Bruk-Brak-Bruk_ "Juvia! Kalau kau ada di dalam, cepat buka pintunya!" Seru Lyon menggedor paksa pintu itu. "Juviaaaa!" _Aaaargh! Shit!_ Kalap. Tak hentinya. Ia bahkan sampai menyakiti tangannya sendiri.

Tapi, mendadak sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak.

" _ **Ah, ya Lyon. Tadinya aku tidak mau memberitahu hal ini padamu."**_

" _ **Hm?"**_

" _ **Tapi, setelah aku pikir, mungkin akan berguna."**_

" _ **Apa?"**_

" _ **Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Juvia, aku ingin kau segera mengeceknya. Aku akan memberitahu kode apartemen Juvia padamu."**_

Lyon menarik sendatan napasnya dalam. Ia menggeser papan tombol kunci pintu apartemen sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Erza sebelum gadis itu meninggalkan Crocus dua bulan lalu. Dan _Cklek!_ Ia langsung menerobros masuk apartemen dan membiarkan pintu menutup dengan sendirinya.

Tapi. Sunyi. Napas Lyon tersendat-sendat. Bahkan lampu kamar ini tak hidup sama sekali. Membuat hanya jendela sana yang memberikan sebagian besar cahaya. Tak mempercayai apa yang ada di pikirannya, Lyon kembali menerobos semua ruangan. Tapi tetap saja. "JUVIA!" Teriaknya kasar.

Hingga mendadak suara dari pengunci pintu di luar sana kembali berbunyi seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Dengan segera, Lyon bergegas menuju pintu. Tak ada yang mengetahui kunci ini selain dirinya dan Juvia di Crocus bukan?

 _Cklek!_

"Juvia!" Seru Lyon begitu pintu terbuka.

Sang pembuka pintu malah tersentak berbarengan dengan dirinya saat mata saling mendapati satu sama lain.

Dengan napas masih menggebu, Lyon mengernyitkan dahi. "Erza?"

* * *

"Sudah ku katakan padamu! Ada yang tidak beres, kan?!" Seru Erza berlari seraya memutar pandang ke segala arah. Ia tak memperdulikan Jellal yang tengah terengah-engah memandangi seluruh sudut jalanan.

"Seharusnya kita kesini dari kemarin!" Geram Erza. "Aaaargh! Si Lyon bodoh itu memang tidak bisa diandalkan!"

"Sudah! Tenanglah, Er!" Kesal Jellal akhirnya. "Kau tak perlu menyalahkan Lyon. Kau tidak lihat kalau dia pun sudah kalap tadi, ha?!"

 _ **Setengah jam lalu, di kamar Apartemen Juvia.**_

" _ **Lyon?" Kernyit Erza seraya menatapi siapa yang berdiri di pintu memegang kepala dengan dua tangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kam−"**_

" _ **Nanti aku jelaskan padamu!" Seru Lyon disela napas tak beraturannya. "Kita harus mencari Juvia sekarang."**_

" _ **Ha?"**_

"Cih." Hempas Erza. Rasa khawatirnya bahkan sudah lebih dari saat ia berada di Magnolia.

* * *

Lyon berulang kali memukul ujung bibirnya dengan dengan kepalan tangan sembari sesekali meniupnya dengan napas. Ia sudah berlari sangat jauh meninggalkan UC dan pusat barat Crocus. Tapi ia tak menemukan Juvia dimana pun di tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Bahkan dada Lyon sudah terasa panas. Alih-alih hal buruk selalu saja berdatangan menimpah tentang gadis itu. Pikirannya benar-benar kalap. Ia sudah nyaris seperti orang gila sekarang.

Ketakutan terus saja menghantui. Apalagi Juvia pergi tak membawa apapun, dompet, ponsel, tertinggal. Bahkan sepatu gadis itu saja masih tertidur pulas di rak sepatu rumah Lyon. Jadi, kemana gadis itu? Kemana? Selama ini Lyon selalu bersamanya bukan? Kemana pun Juvia melangkah, Lyon tahu tempatnya tertuju. Lyon tahu apa saja tempat yang sering gadis itu kunjungi. Apapun, tempat apapun. Apalagi, Juvia adalah orang baru di kota ini. Jadi masih minim ia mengetahui tempat-tempat lain. Tapi, kenapa di setiap sudut tempat itu, Juvia tidak ada?! Apa mungkin seorang gadis yang linglung pergi ke tempat yang ia tak ketahui? Dengan dress tidurnya mungkin saja? Aaaaargh! Dimana? Dimana tempatnya?!

Mendadak, sebuah kilatan menyambar kepalanya membuat Lyon berhenti berlari. Irisnya melebar begitu salah sebuah perkataan Juvia beberapa waktu lalu mengalir di kepalanya. Tak menunggu apapun, Lyon langsung menanggalkan langkah secepat mungkin.

* * *

"Dimana kau, Juvia?!" Kesal Erza begitu tak mendapati apapun setelah setengah jam benar-benar terlewat begitu saja.

Erza mengacak-acak rambutnya seraya menggerutu mengeluarkan napas kesal bercampur khawatirnya.

"Kau tidak tahu tempat lain yang biasa di kunjunginya, ha?" Kesal Jellal balik. Ia pun sudah kalap saat ini.

"Ini tempat terakhir yang aku tahu." Balas Erza dengan mata yang masih fokus berkeliling ke setiap sudut tempat.

"Tidak mungkin hanya itu tempat yang dikunjunginya, kan?" Kesal Jellal.

"Juvia orang baru disini! Tidak mungkin dia sudah mengunjungi semua tempat di kota ini. Lagipula dia selalu bilang padaku jika dia pergi kemanapun." Oktaf Erza menaik kala Jellal mengencangkan suaranya.

"Lalu dari semua tempat yang kau tahu, cobalah ingat-ingat tempat mana yang paling dia bilang sukai padamu!"

"Kita sudah mencari kesemua tempat yang aku ingat, Jellal!" Pekik Erza.

Hal itu membuat Jellal menyipitkan matanya dan menghela keras. "Crocus itu luas! Kemana lagi kita harus mencarinya kalau begini!"

"Cobalah ingat-ingat lagi, Erza. Apa ada tempat yang kau lewatkan?" Lanjut Jellal setelah sedikit tenang.

Erza ikut menenangkan pikirannya meski dada terus memompa kepanikan. Ia memangku dagu dengan dua jari tangannya seraya berpikir sejenak. Dan akhirnya ia menghela juga. "Hanya itu!" Kesal Erza.

Jellal mengelus-elus dahinya. Kakinya dan kaki Erza masih terus berjalan cepat mengitari pandangan keseluruh penjuru sudut.

"Masa hanya itu?! Apa tidak ada tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi di kota ini ha?" Oktaf Jellal refleks menaik begitu saja. Erza kontan tersentak. Bukan karna pekikan itu, tapi dengan kalimat terakhir barusan.

"Aaaah, Jellal!" Pekik Erza menatap Jellal dengan ketersentakannya seakan teringat satu hal.

"Apa?!"

* * *

Napas Lyon terengah-engah begitu kaki akhirnya berhenti berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia memandangi sesuatu didepannya dalam. Ini adalah harapan terakhirnya. Jika saja Juvia tidak ada di tempat ini, habis sudah Lyon. Tak ada tempat yang bisa ia pikirkan selain ini. Tapi, entah kenapa, dadanya terus bergejolak penuh saat kilatan itu membawa kakinya ke tempat ini. Lyon menghembus napasnya. Tak berpikir apapun, ia langsung menanggalkan langkah.

" _Akhirnya, aku menemukannya."_ Air mata Juvia waktu itu mengalir di pandangannya begitu kaki Lyon meninggalkan tempat Juvia berpijak saat mengatakan hal itu.

" _Aku sudah mencarinya kemana pun di barat Crocus. Haha."_ Lagi-lagi. Suara dengan tawa tangis menggema di telinga Lyon saat pintu kayu tua ia terobos paksa.

Samar-samar ia bahkan kembali mengingat dengan jelas kejadian waktu itu. Saat Juvia masuk ke bangunan tua ini. Berjalan pelan sembari menatapi kanan kiri dengan senyum ambigu miliknya. Menatapi lukisan berantakan dinding di seluruh tembok bangunan tak terawat itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu, Lyon hanya menyadari bahwa ini adalah tempat tak asing untuknya.

Masih berlari. Lyon mulai mendekati tangga di ujung sana, sebelum sempat matanya terperanjat menatap lukisan sederhana tepat tak jauh dari anak tangga awal.

Lukisan yang kala itu membuat Juvia berhenti cukup lama memandanginya. Menatapi lima orang lukisan seadanya dalam lamunan penuh senyum diiringi sejerjak air mata yang menetes dari kedua pelipisnya.

Jelas lukisan orang itu masing-masing memiliki nama yang bahkan sempat membuat Lyon mengerti untuk sejenak.

Tapi, kali ini, bukan itu permasalahannya.

Masih berlari, Lyon memaksa otot kakinya untuk kembali mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga untuk mencapai lantai teratas.

" _Kau tahu, Lyon. Bagiku, ini adalah tempat yang sangat berharga."_

Dan kaki Lyon tak akan pernah berhenti sampai tempat dimana gadis itu mengatakan kalimat tadi. Ya, di lantai teratas, di atap gedung ini.

* * *

Sebuah kaki tak beralas apapun tampak berjalan lambat pada lantai semen. Membuat one piece putih yang melewati lutut bergoyang mengikuti langkahnya. Tubuhnya lemah, terlihat tak berdaya bahkan hanya dari langkahnya. Angin berhembus gemulai, menggerakkan one piece putih itu hingga menyentuh suraian biru laut yang tergerai berantakan. Terus berhembus seakan menghalangi langkahnya yang tak berhenti meski angin mendinginkan sekujur tubuh yang tak terselimut apapun selain setelan one piece putih itu. Terus berjalan. Lambat. Tak berhenti. Dengan pandangan kian mengosong.

" _Aku ingin ke Crocus... menemuimu."_

" _Kau yakin akan ke Crocus, Juvia?... Kalau terjadi sesuatu disana bagaimana? Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa disa.."_

" _Aku punya Gray-sama."_

" _Kau berhenti kuliah, berhenti mendesain, menutup butik hanya untuk mencari si bodoh itu?!"_

" _Kau membuang-buang waktumu disini!"_

" _Bagaimana kalau Gray sudah melupakanmu dan sudah pu.."_

" _Juvia, kau bodoh sekali!"_

" _Untuk apalagi kau disini jika si bodoh yang kau cari itu tidak ada, ha?"_

" _Aku ingin menunggunya. Bahkan jika aku harus mati, aku akan tetap menunggunya!"_

" _Aku memang sangat mencintainya, lalu aku harus apa?!"_

" _Aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasannya. Aku tak peduli jika hatiku sampai mati ketika mendengar jawabannya nanti. Aku tak peduli jika dadaku ini semakin sakit. Aku tak peduli jika aku akan terluka nanti. Aku tak peduli!"_

" _Aku sudah kehilangan ibu! Kenapa aku juga harus kehilangan Gray-sama?!"_

" _Kenapa harus seperti ini?! Setidaknya jika dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku ingin dia mengatakannya padaku!_

" _Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Juvia!"_

Langkah gadis itu terhenti. Segelintir air turun cepat menyentuh permukaan lantai.

" _Kau harus belajar menerima semuanya! Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Juvia!"_

Lagi, air kembali menetes. Tapi langkah itu mulai bergerak kembali.

" _Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku Gray-sama."_

" _Aku sudah mencintai Gray sejak saat itu."_

" _Karena dia jauh lebih berharga darimu."_

" _Kau sadar kalau kau menyakitiku?!"_

" _Tentu."_

" _Selama di Ishgar, kau mulai melupakanku, bukan?"_

" _Ya... dan aku juga sudah melupakan perasaanku untukmu. Bahkan sejak Desember waktu aku berkata merindukanmu."_

" _Aku sengaja melakukannya, agar kau melupakanku."_

" _Aku memang sudah mencintainya sejak saat itu."_

" _Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."_

" _Sampai saat itu. Sampai dia menjawab seluruh pertanyaanku. Sampai dia menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Sampai saat itu, baru akan akan berhenti ... "_

" _Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini sekarang juga."_

" _Ya.."_

"Ibu.." Derainya ketika air mata kembali mengalir. Bahkan kaki semakin mendekati ujung gedung.

" _Bagiku, ini adalah tempat yang sangat berhaga."_

" _Kau tahu, Juvia. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan tempat ini.. saat sekarang ini... duduk diatas sini.. bersamamu."_

" _Terima kasih, karena sudah menyukaiku."_

" _.."_

" _Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengamu."_

"Ibu.." Keluhnya. _Semua yang dia katakan padaku hanyalah kebohongan._

 _Semuanya..._

" _Aku juga menyukaimu, Juvia."_

" _Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Semuanya..._

 _Impianku, harapanku, kepercayaanku, hanyalah omong kosong, ibu..._

" _Stadium akhir? Kau serius, Jessi?"_

" _Juvia, bagaimana jika ibu sudah tiada nanti? Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?"_

" _Tentu saja! Aku punya Gray-sama."_

 _Aku selalu berbohong. Berucap seolah aku tegar, agar tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkanku. Berlagak mampu, padahal aku rapuh._

" _Kankernya sudah menjalar kemana-mana. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memberikan apa yang Jessi-san butuhkan. Berdoalah, kita serahkan semuanya pada yang di atas."_

" _Ibu, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"_

" _Juvia 'kan bisa tanpa ibu."_

" _Um. Juvia punya Gray-sama!"_

 _Apanya yang bisa?_

" _Kau harus jadi ibunya, ya Erika?"_

" _Maaf. Kami sudah melakukannya sebisa kami."_

" _Juvia.."_

 _Ibu... aku tidak punya siapapun lagi disini._

 _Ibu... semuanya sudah berakhir._

 _Tidak ada lagi tempat untukku disini.._

 _Ibu..._

 _Aku ingin pergi bersamamu, ke tempatmu._

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu._

Hingga kakinya tepat berdiri selangkah di depan ujung atap yang hanya berpenyangga timbunan semen setinggi mata kaki.

Tubuh berlapis one piece putih itu akhirnya terlihat dari ujung atas gedung dengan rambut yang masih tersapu lembut oleh angin. Membuatnya sangat terlihat jelas bahkan sampai kaki langit di bawah sana. Dan terekam jelas oleh sepasang insan yang baru saja berlari mendekat dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Erza!" Panggil Jellal begitu matanya mendapati sesuatu. Ia menarik lengan Erza dan membuat sang gadis mengikuti arah telunjuk Jellal tertengadah. "Itu!"

Erza tesentak. Tak menanggapi apapun, ia kembali berlari melebihi rekor tercepatnya.

"Cepat Jellal!"

* * *

Juvia menaikkan sebelah kakinya keatas pembatas atap. Tatapannya masih kosong, meski yang dihadapinya sebentar lagi adalah maut. Pikirannya kosong. Tak ada yang dilakukannya selain lagi-lagi sang liquid bening menetes dengan sendirinya.

Sementara, siluet yang meniti tangga dari bawah sana terus saja terasa mendekati pintu atap.

Kini, Juvia kembali menarik kakinya yang terakhir. Lambat. Tak semudah itu untuk menerjunkan diri meski pikiran sudah termakan rayuan bawah sadar.

Siluet itu terus terasa mendekat, hingga sehelai daun pintu di depannya yang sama sekali tak tertutup rapat itu ia dobrak dengan segera.

"Juvia!" Teriaknya, sampai cahaya menembus pandangan yang tadinya membuat iris mengembang karena gelap.

Samar. Cahaya terang membuat pengelihatannya tampak remang. Dengan paksa ia memutar pandang kesegala arah hingga akhirnya sang mata mendapati satu hal.

Jatungnya memompa keras. Kakinya melemas. Tapi ia gerakkan tetap dengan paksa.

Juvia menitikkan airmatanya lagi, sebelum kaki terakhir benar-benar menginjak ujung gedung dengan sempurna. Ia menutup mata membiarkan angin dengan luluasa menghapus sejerjak sakitnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum kaki lain mulai meniti kekosongan di ujung jarinya.

Setelah menghela dan menitikkan kembali air. Juvia melepaskan segalanya.

Namun, ketika tulisan takdir berkata lain atau memang maut masih enggan menjemputnya. Sebuah sentakan hangat menjalar di pangkal lengannya. Menarik tubuh lemahnya dengan paksa untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Hingga kedua kakinya tak lagi berpijak pada tepi pembatas itu dan tubuhnya mendapati sebuah engahan napas yang mendominasi dahi.

Tubuh Juvia bergetar walau tak terlalu terlihat. Matanya mulai terbuka perlahan menerawang sosok yang tepat berdiri dihadapannya. Hingga kedua mata tepat mengetahui itu siapa.

"Ly−"

" _BAKA!_ −BODOH!" Bentak Lyon diantara engahan napasnya. Ia langsung menarik Juvia masuk dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat, membiarkan hangat tubuhnya menimpa sekujur tubuh dingin sang gadis. Menyadarkannya bahwa rasa hangat ini masih ia miliki. Menyadarkannya bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

" _Baka_!" Lyon menenangkan napasnya. Memeluk Juvia makin erat sampai menenggelamkan wajah kesuraian biru itu. _Aku kira aku akan kehilangan dirimu._ Setetes bening jatuh begitu saja dari pelipisnya.

"Juvia!" Teriak Erza dan Jellal nyaris berbarengan begitu memasuki pintu yang baru saja di dobrak paksa Lyon. Tubuh keduanya terenyak begitu mendapati apa yang ada di depan mata mereka. Dada keduanya terasa mengalir sesuatu. Lega. Bahkan sampai membuat Erza nyaris terduduk di lantai. _Yokatta−Syukurlah.._

* * *

Angin bertiup sayup. Menggerakkan suraian masing-masing empunya yang masih berada di atas gedung tua ini, meski waktu sudah nyaris melewati 20 menit setelah kejadian tadi. Lyon terduduk menyandar pada tepi atap dengan wajah tak menatap kedua lawan biacaranya, menatap arah angin sekedar menenangkan diri walau tatapan datar-menyendu. Jellal hanya diam menatap sang pemilik suaraian yang nyaris seperti miliknya. Sementara Erza, sebagian kakinya menopang kepala Juvia yang kini tertidur berselimut jaket biru Lyon dengan pulas, seraya mengelus rambut biru itu dengan lembut.

"Jadi... begitu?" Ujar Erza tak percaya dalam oktaf normal. Cukuplah hari ini ia berdebat dan menghabiskan tenaga berlari-lari dengan Jellal. Tidak lagi untuk penjelasan yang baru di sampaikan Lyon ini.

"Hm." Iya Lyon dalam dehaman.

"Aku mengerti kenapa dia tidak memberitahumu, Erza." Ujar Jellal.

"Ya." Balas Erza menggeser pandang menatap suraian laut itu, nanar. Erza bahkan mengira ia akan kehilangan Juvia dengan cara yang konyol beberapa waktu lalu. Syukurlah disana ada pria ubanan itu. Tapi..

Erza menggeser pandangnya menatap Lyon yang tak terlalu banyak bicara untuk sekarang. Bukan, bukan soal itu. Tapi, wajahnya benar-benar berbeda dari cap dingin khas dirinya dan Gray.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lyon?" Tanya Erza yang membuat Lyon tersentak dan Jellal meliriknya. Lyon menggeser pandang menatap Erza dan tersenyum.

"Haah, ya." Jawab Lyon setelah mendengus. "Aku bersyukur bisa tahu tempat ini." Lanjutnya.

Erza tersentak. Benar. Tidak ada yang tahu tempat berharga ini selain dia, Juvia, Gray, Natsu dan Lucy. Tapi, bagaimana Ly−, Erza mendenguskan tawa. _Juvia, sepertinya kau punya guardian angel disini._

" _ **Aku ingin melihat gedung tua waktu observasi kemarin, Erza. Kau ingat dimana?"**_

" _ **Ah, aku lupa dimana tempatnya."**_

" _ **Ayolah ingat-ingat lagi. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya."**_

"Aku juga bersyukur masih ingat tempat ini." Tutur Erza. Ingatannya melayang kala selepas pulang dari observasi Crocus ketika SMA, tepat 3 tahun lalu.

" _ **Lihat, aku menggambar kita berlima! Hahaha."**_

" _ **Ugh, kenapa kau menggambarku seperti itu?"**_

" _ **Tentu saja, kau harusnya mati, saingan cinta Juvia!"**_

" _ **Aaaah.."**_

" _ **Aku benci gambar wajah ku disini!"**_

" _ **Ha? Kenapa Gray-sama? Kan bagus, kau terlihat mencintaiku disini."**_

" _ **Itu maumu!"**_

" _ **Oi Juvia, kenapa aku terlihat menyukaimu juga?"**_

" _ **Terserahku kan? Aku yang gambar. Kalau kau mau protes lebih baik kau gambar sendiri, Natsu!"**_

" _ **Hahaha, aku terlihat imut disini."**_

" _ **Pft, Erza imut?"**_

" _ **Gyaaaa, ampun Erza!"**_

" _ **Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan merusak gambarku, Lucy sialan!"**_

" _ **Aku hanya memberikan nama pada gambarmu."**_

" _ **Ha?"**_

" _ **Ketika kita kembali kesini, aku ingin kita semua mengingat hari ini."**_

Erza menggeser pandangnya kembali menatap Juvia, terus mengelus rambut teman yang sudah nyaris seperti adiknya sendiri. _Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini, Juvia.._

* * *

Apartemen Juvia, Pukul 20.30

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Jellal seraya masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Juvia.

"Panasnya sudah mulai turun." Jawab Erza seraya membenarkan selimut Juvia. Jellal meng-oh-kan jawaban Erza barusan dengan hela napas. Ia menatap Juvia yang saat ini tengah tertidur lemah di atas kasurnya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukannya hari ini." Keluh Jellal sembari memijit dahi. Sejak mereka meninggalkan gedung tua itu dengan mobil Lyon, Juvia belum membuka matanya sedikit pun.

"Hm." Deham Erza. "Aku kira aku akan kehilangannya." Lanjutnya yang mengundang lirikan dari Jellal.

Jellal menghela. Wajah Erza tampak tak seperti biasanya sejak mendengar penjelasan dari Lyon pagi tadi. Bagi Jellal, mungkin membaca wajah Erza bukan lah hal yang sulit. Tapi, melihatnya dalam keadaan tak biasa seperti ini, atau sebut saja tidak mengamuk seperti biasa, membuat Jellal sedikit bingung.

"Aku juga." Balas Jellal kemudian.

Erza menggeser pandang ke arahnya begitu teringat satu hal. "Lyon.. mana?" Herannya.

"Ah.." Gumam Jellal sejenak. "Aku menyuruhnya pulang. Dia terlihat seperti orang linglung. Aku tahu dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Juvia. Tapi, melihatnya seperti itu, malah aku yang jadi khawatir padanya."

"Dan dia menurutimu?" Tanya Erza tak percaya. Bahkan dengan makian kasar pun, si kepala ubanan itu tak akan mau menuruti perintah Erza.

"Tidak. Aku memaksanya." Jawab Jellal sekenanya.

"Ah begitu ya.." balas Erza. Bagaimana pun juga, si bodoh itu pasti kelelahan menemani Juvia setiap waktu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu Jellal.." Ucap Erza kemudian, membuat Jellal segera menoleh kearahnya. "Aku bersyukur ada Lyon disini." Senyumnya. Iris mata Jellal melebar, entah karena baru pertama kalinya mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut Erza atau memang kenyataannya ia juga menyuskuri hal yang sama.

"Ya. Kau benar."

* * *

3 hari kemudian

UC Gallery

"Meldy-nee!" Teriak lantang seorang gadis berambut twintale seraya berlari secepat kilat menghampiri seorang gadis yang tampak berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Meldy tersentak, ia langsung menoleh keasal teriakan barusan. Suara tak asing dan tubuh mungil sang empu membuat Meldy dapat menangkap jelas siapa yang tengah berlari kesetanan kearahnya.

"Cheli.."

"Mana Juvia?!" Pekiknya kuat begitu berhenti tepat di depan Meldy. Membuat gadis itu tersentak dan menatap sepupunya dengan kebingungan.

"Ke−"

"Aku mau bicara padanya! Mana dia?! Dasar gadis kertas desain sialan!" Runtuknya kesal menatap Meldy dengan tajam. Hal itu membuat beberapa orang sekitar berpaling kearah mereka sejenak.

"A-Ada apa, Chelia? Jangan teriak-teriak. Ini tempat kerja." Tutur Meldy menenangkan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Mana Juvia?!" Pekiknya lagi membuat Meldy menyipitkan matanya sebelah begitu suara Chelia menerobos leluasa indra pendengarannya.

"Tenanglah, Chelia."

"Aku tidak akan tenang sampai aku bisa bertemu dengannya! Mana dia?!" Pekik Chelia seraya mengintip jajaran karyawan dibelakang Meldy dan hendak menepis tubuh kakak sepupunya itu. Tapi, Meldy dengan cekatan menarik Chelia kembali ke hadapannya.

"Tunggu Chelia!"

"Apalagi, Meldy-nee?!" Kesal gadis itu.

"Kalau kau mencari Juvia, dia tidak ada disini."

"Apa?!" Pekiknya lantang. Suaranya bahkan semakin meninggi dari oktaf awal. "Oh, sekarang kau berusaha menyembunyikan karyawan favorit mu itu dari ku, iya?" Tukas Chelia tak percaya. "Minggir! Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Juvia!"

"Chelia!" Tarik Meldy lagi.

"Kenapa sih, Meldy-nee?!" Geram gadis itu.

"Juvia sudah tiga hari tidak masuk kerja."

"Oh, kau kira aku percaya?! Minggir!"

"Chelia tenanglah! Ada apa?" Kali ini Meldy kembali menarik Chelia ke posisi awal dan membentaknya dengan tegas. Hal itu membuat Chelia menggerutu.

"Errrr.. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, kalau Lyon sudah hampir seminggu tidak masuk kuliah?! Dia mengabaikan panggilan dari Gildarts-sensei hanya untuk menyusul si biru bodoh itu ke Selatan Crocus, menyuruhku menggantikannya mengantarkan laporan kerja lapangannya ke Gildarts-sensei, tidak mengumpulkan tugas hariannya,tidak pernah mau datang ke kelas meski berkali-kali aku, Sting, dan Rougu meneleponnya, bahkan dia berkali-kali menolak tawaran untuk study lanjut ke Alvarez! Aaaarggh! Padahal itu impiannya! Semenjak gadis itu datang, Lyon bukan seperti dirinya! Menyebalkan! Sudah punya pacar malah mengusik pria lain. Dasar gadis berengsek!"

"Che-Chelia!" Ucap Meldy menenangkan.

"Jadi, minggir, Meldy-nee! Akan aku beri pelajaran gadis itu!"

"Tunggu, Chelia. Kau tidak dengar yang tadi aku bilang?! Juvia ti−"

"Kenapa kau terus membelanya, Meldy-nee?" Kesal Chelia.

"Bukan seperti itu. Akan aku jelaskan padamu, jadi tenanglah dulu."

"Apalagi yang mau di jelaskan?! Gadis jalang itu sudah merusak Lyonku!"

"Lyon seperti itu bukan karna kesalahan.."

"Bukan katamu!? Minggir! Apa yang kau tahu tentang Lyon!?" Tukas Chelia menajam.

"Chelia!" Ujar Meldy berusaha menahan, tapi Chelia malah menepis tubuh Meldy dan menanggalkan langkah memasukki lebih dalam ruangan UC Gallery itu. Tapi, begitu dua langkah kakinya melangkah. Matanya mendapati seorang pria yang tengah berdiri membelakangi pintu kaca di depan sana. Membuat Chelia yang masih geram mempercepat langkahnya ke arah itu.

"Chel-" Tukas Meldy seraya berusaha menarik tangan Chelia begitu menyadari arah langkah sang adik. Tapi, mendadak sebuah lengkingan suara dan hantaman dua tubuh insan di depan sana membuat langkah kaki Chelia berhenti.

"Gray~" Ia membulatkan matanya dan terpaku menatap apa yang di lihatnya.

"Ah, ya ampun. Kau mengagetkanku." Sahut pria itu.

"Aku rindu padamu. Bisakah kau pulang ke Magnolia memberitahuku dulu?!" Cibir Ultear merangkul kedua bahu Gray dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya satu hari disana." Kesal Gray melepaskan tangan Ultear. "Sudah lah, ayo!" Lanjutnya sembari menggenggam tangan Ultear dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar.

Chelia masih terpaku. Maniknya terus mengikuti kemana arah langkah kedua insan itu hingga hilang di lahap pintu. Meldy mendekatinya, meski mata masih menatap apa yang Chelia tatap.

"Kau sudah mengerti 'kan, sekarang?" Tutur Meldy.

* * *

Chelia tampak berdiri di depan pintu masuk megah rumah bercat putih dibelakangnya. Sejak akhirnya mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan Meldy tentang apa yang sudah terjadi, gadis mungil itu langsung menanggalkan langkah dari UC Gallery. Bahkan sebelum penjelasan dari mulut Meldy usai.

Ia tampak resah. Kakinya terus saja ia hentak-hentakkan ringan. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam tangan. Tapi sejak bermenit lalu pun, ia tak berani melanjutkan langkah mendekati pintu rumah besar itu atau pun sekedar membunyikan bell pintu. Rumah itu tampak sepi, jendela lantai atas yang Chelia tahu bahwa itu kamar 'nya' saja tak terbuka. Membuat siapapun akan berpikir bahwa penghuninya tak ada. Tapi, lubuk hati gadis itu masih meronta mengatakan bahwa apa yang di carinya berada di dalam sana. Tak pilihanl lain lagi selain berdiri menunggu. Hanya saja..

Mendadak, suara pintu di belakang sana terdengar. Membuat Chelia dengan cepat menolehkan kepala.

Jelas, sesuai dengan kata hatinya.

Pria berambut putih dengan kemeja abu-abu tampak sedang mengunci pintu rumahnya begitu ia keluar dari sana. Membuat dada Chelia memburu dengan cepat. _Lyon._

Chelia membelokkan langkahnya. Berlari secepat mungkin, hingga kehadirannya disadari Lyon saat ia memutar langkah hendak menjauhi pintu.

"Che−"

 _BRUK!_

Seketika mata Lyon membelalak saat hangat tubuh Chelia menabrak tubuhnya begitu saja. Bahkan tubuhnya menegang sanking kagetnya.

"BAKA!" Bentak Chelia kuat. Lyon tersentak. Suara lantang bergetar yang terekam jelas di telinganya membuat dada Lyon terasa bergetar. "Baka." Tutur Chelia lagi.

Hangat tubuh itu menenggelamkan Lyon. Membuatnya sadar, meski tanpa bertanya sekali pun. Dan ini lah yang ia butuhkan setelah terluka beberapa kali. Lyon melemaskan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan kepala ke bahu gadis itu seraya ikut memeluknya. Membiarkan Chelia kali ini mendapatkan resah hatinya.

" _Karena aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar tak akan bisa membalas perasaanmu."_

"Lyon Baka." Dan Chelia pun akhirnya mengerti apa maksud perkataan Lyon waktu itu.

* * *

Pusat Perbelanjaan Crocus.

"Masih belum kah, Luce?" Runtuk Natsu menatap masam gadis berambut pirang didepannya yang tampak antusias memunguti beberapa pakaian yang hendak ia coba.

"Belum. Aku belum puas!" Balas Lucy sebal.

Perkataan Lucy membuat rasanya kepala Natsu di hantam timbunan batu dari atas gedung. "Kau sudah membeli banyak sekali di toko tadi, kau tahu!" Kesal Natsu balik. Bahkan entah gadis itu sadar atau tidak, Natsu sudah tampak seperti tiang penggantung tas.

"Berisik!" Titah Lucy tak beradab. Bahkan wajahnya membuat Natsu hampir terbayang wajah Erza.

"Aye!" Balasnya refleks.

"Ugh! Ini semua salah Bisca-sensei yang menolak proposalku begitu saja. Menyebalkan. Aku jadi tidak bisa berhenti belanja!" Kesalnya seraya mengacak-acak deretan baju di depannya.

"Cih, seharusnya kau belajar, bukannya malah belanja." Tutur Natsu pelan.

"Aku Mendengarnya!"

"Gomennasai." Jawab Natsu mati kutu.

" _Taku!_ " Lucy menggeser kepalanya kembali ke deretan baju, sampai akhirnya manik caramel itu menemukan sebuah mantel bulu yang membuatnya tertarik.

Saat hendak mengambil, mendadak tangan seseorang dengan cekatan ikut mengambilnya juga.

"Ah, maaf." Seru mereka berbarengan. Membuat Natsu menggeser pandang kearah bersangkutan.

"Eh, kau?" Kaget Lucy tak percaya. Sementara Natsu pun ikut membulatkan irisnya.

"Ul−"

"Ada apa, Ultear?" Ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba datang membungkam mulut Lucy dan Natsu. Mereka langsung menggeser pandang ke asal suara barusan.

"Eh?"

"Ice Freak?!" Kaget Natsu.

Mendengarnya, membuat Gray menoleh. "Lucy? Flame Head?" Kagetnya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Gray?" Tanya Ultear seraya melepaskan tangan dari mantel yang masih di pegang Lucy.

"Ah, mereka teman SMA ku." Jawab Gray sekenanya. Tapi masih membuat Lucy dan Natsu terperangah bingung.

"Oh, salam kenal." Ujar Ultear tersenyum. "Aku pacarnya Gray." Lanjutnya kontan membuat Lucy dan Natsu makin melebarkan iris dan hanya mampu memandangi Gray dan Ultear bergantian.

* * *

 _Ting.. Tong.._

"Kau yakin ini apartemennya?" Tanya Natsu begitu memperhatikan kanan-kiri sekitar.

"Hm. Aku sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali." Jawab Lucy seraya menekan bell sekali lagi.

 _Ting.. Tong.._

Dan akhirnya pintu itu terdengar terbuka, diiringi munculnya rupa seseorang dari dalam sana.

"Juvia." Ucap Lucy sebelum akhirnya mulutnya terbungkam begitu mendapati siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Diikuti Natsu yang wajahnya berubah drastis saat onyx-nya bertemu dengan rambut scarlet yang sudah lama sekali tak di lihatnya.

"Oh, Ohisashiburi dana, Lucy, Nat..su." Balas Erza seraya melipat tangan dan menyandar pada sisi pintu. Membuat sang empunya nama menelan ludah dan meneteskan keringat dingin begitu tatapan dan senyuman mematikan teraut di wajah Erza.

Dan disinilah keduanya berakhir. Duduk bersimbah di hadapan Erza dengan tangan yang terkepal di atas paha keduanya masing-masing. Sementara Erza berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau bilang ini alamatnya. Kenapa malah Erza?" Kesal Natsu berbisik pada Lucy disampingnya.

"Mana ku tahu kalau di dalamnya ada Erza." Runtuk Lucy balik.

"Jangan berbisik dihadapanku!" Bentak Erza menggelegar.

"Aye! Gomennasai!" Jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Jawab aku!"

"Aye!" Balas mereka lagi begitu suara Erza naik lebih tinggi.

"Go-gomen, Erza. Bu-bukan bermaksud menghilang seperti yang kau katakan." Balas Lucy terbata.

"Kalau bukan, lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi kalian sama sekali?!"

"Ini semua salah Lucy, Erza." Celetuk Natsu yang membuat Lucy melemparkan deathglare kearahnya.

"Kenapa salahku?! Kau yang membuat sekoci kita terbalik dan ponsel bahkan laptopku rusak!" Teriak Lucy tak terima.

"Itu karena kau terlalu berat!" Balas Natsu. Membuat kepala Lucy dihantam kerutan.

"Aku? Kau saja yang mabuk laut, dasar bodoh! Aaargh, gara-gara kau seluruh karya tulisku lenyap begitu saja!"

"Itu bukan salahku! Siapa suruh kau bawa Laptop!?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku. Jadi itu salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!" Teriak Erza. Hal itu membuat Natsu dan Lucy kompak membungkam mulut. Sesaat mereka lupa kalau Erza ada di depan sana. "Aaaah, Dasar!" Kesal Erza. Sudah nyaris tiga tahun tak bertemu pun, duo berisik ini tak juga berubah. Hal itu membuat Jellal mendengus lucu.

"Berisik sekali." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba dari balik tirai sana, membuat mereka berempat kompak menoleh kearah bersangkutan.

"Juvia." Seru Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

Juvia hanya tersenyum seraya berjalan menuju pintu toilet. Hal itu membuat Erza membuang napasnya ke lantai.

"Kalian kesini pasti karena Gray kan?" Terka Erza yang langsung menyambar pikiran Natsu dan Lucy. "Aku dan Jellal yang akan menjelaskannya. Jadi, kumohon jangan tanya apapun soal Gray pada Juvia." Lanjutnya.

* * *

Malamnya..

"Besok aku dan Jellal harus kembali ke Magnolia." Tutur Erza saat mereka sedang makan malam. Hal itu membuat Juvia berhenti menyendokkan sup ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baiklah." Balasnya dan kembali menatap sup. Itu membuat Erza dan Jellal saling bertukar pandang.

"Kau tidak mau kembali ke Magnolia, Juvia?" Tanya Jellal yang membuat Juvia tak jadi memasukkan sendok ke mulut. Terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian lanjut melakukan apa yang ia hentikan.

"Tidak." Jawab Juvia sekenanya.

"Kenapa?!" Suara Erza nyaris memekik kalau saja Jellal tak secepatnya menenangkannya.

Erza menghela. "Untuk apa lagi kau di Crocus, Juvia?"

Juvia masih acuh tak acuh dengan obrolan yang dimulai gadis scarlet itu. "Aku hanya tidak mau pulang." Jawabnya lagi.

"Ya, aku tanya untuk apa? Bahkan Gray sudah−"

"Aku tidak memikirkannya lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli pada Gray. Jadi jangan berpikir aku tidak mau pulang karena dia lagi." Potong Juvia. Membuat Erza dan Jellal hanya memandanginya dalam diam.

"Aku harap, aku bisa membawa mu pulang." Tutur Erza pelan dan kembali menatap makannya sebelum menghela.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Jellal mengacuhkan Erza.

Juvia mengangguk. "Aku sudah memutuskannya." Senyum Juvia.

"Walau kau bilang begitu, tapi aku tetap mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Erza ditengah ia menggerakkan sendok.

Juvia tersenyum dan menatapnya. "Akan ku pastikan aku baik-baik saja disini, Erza. Lagipula, aku punya Lyon bukan?" Senyumnya yang kali ini membuat Erza berpaling menatapnya kembali.

.

Hari Kepulangan Erza

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang bersama kami, Juvia? Kalau kau mau, kau masih punya kesempatan sekarang." Tutur Erza masih seperti semalam. Masih berkeras diri ingin membawa Juvia pulang, meski bekali-kali di tolak oleh Juvia. Kalau saja tidak memikirkan kondisi Juvia sekarang, Erza sudah pasti menyeretnya pulang. Tapi, entahlah kenapa gadis itu lebih menahan dirinya empat hari ini.

Juvia tersenyum. "Aku masih banyak kesempatan untuk pulang, Erza. Tapi, aku tetap tidak mau." Balas Juvia. Sementara Lyon yang disebelahnya masih berdiri memandanginya, ambigu. Jujur saja, Lyon malah berharap kalau Juvia tidak akan pulang. Tapi, wajah Juvia membuatnya merasa ada yang aneh.

"Kenapa?" Protes Erza, pada akhirnya lontaran penolakan lagi yang terdengar ke telinganya.

Juvia hanya mengerdik dan tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, Erza. Sudah berapa kali kau bertanya seperti itu dan Juvia tetap menolaknya kan?" Sahut Jellal dan hanya dibalas desisan oleh Erza.

"Nah, Juvia. Kami pulang ya. Kau jangan sampai melakukan hal aneh lagi mengerti?" Tutur Jellal seraya meraih koper Erza.

Juvia tersenyum, rasanya ia ingat waktu pertama kali mengantar Erza dan Jellal pulang ke Magnolia waktu itu.

"Iya." Balasnya.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, bilang padaku." Kata Erza masih saja.

Juvia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kau Lyon!" Kali ini Erza melempar deathglare ke makhluk ubanan itu. "Jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!" Ujar Erza mematikan.

Lyon terkesiap. Wajah wanita berambut merah itu makin terlihat menyeramkan dari hari ke hari. "Iya, iya." Balas Lyon sekenanya.

"Hahaha, ayo Erza." Tarik Jellal kemudian sambil melambai.

"Hati-hati." Teriak Juvia membalas lambayan tangan hingga akhirnya Jellal dan Erza tak terlihat di balik halu lalang orang.

Masih tersenyum, Juvia menurunkan tangannya sebelum sebuah suara membuatnya menggeser pandang.

"Kenapa kau menolak Erza?" Tanya Lyon mendadak. Seperti biasa, dengan nada curiga yang khas.

Juvia tersenyum kembali dan menatap wajah dingin itu dengan santai. "Kau masih berpikiran untuk merebut Gray kembali?" Tanya Lyon dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Mendengarnya membuat Juvia terkekeh pelan. "Kau sama saja seperti Erza." Balas Juvia. Hal itu membuat Lyon makin mengernyitkan alis.

"Bukan kok. Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi." Balasnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa?"

Juvia tersenyum seraya memutar tubuh seutuhnya menatap Lyon. "Sejak awal aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk menetap di Crocus. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak ingin kembali ke Magnolia." Jawabnya.

Hal itu membuat Lyon memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu, kau memang pembohong yang sangat buruk." Timpal Lyon.

"Hahahaha, jadi kau sudah tahu?" Ujar Juvia seraya melangkah diikuti dengan Lyon.

"Kau tidak mau kembali karna tidak ingin teringat soal ibumu lagi bukan?" Terka Lyon tapi hanya dibalas dengan tawa oleh Juvia.

"Seperti biasa. Kau memang sok tahu." Cibir Juvia. "Ah, sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Hey, Lyon, bisakah kau mengantarku ke UC Gallery?"

"Ha? Kau mau bekerja?"

"Tidak, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Meldy-san."

* * *

Pukul 11.30, UC Gallery

Meldy tampak tengah fokus menggerakkan pensil ke secarik kertas di meja kerjanya. Menarik garis lengkung dan kemudian menyatukannya lagi dengan ujung garis awal. Lalu memulai garis lagi dengan sebuah pensil merah untuk memperindahnya. Suasanya hening di ruang kedap suara ini membuat Meldy benar-benar mendapatkan mood untuk mendesain karya terbarunya. Hingga suara pintu kaca didepannya mendadak berderit, membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut ponytail yang ikut tersentak pula.

"Juvia." Kagetnya.

"Ah, seharusnya aku ketuk pintu dulu. Maaf Meldy-san."

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa." Balas Meldy secepat mungkin. Ia tak menyangka Juvia akan datang hari ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh masuk, kan?" Tanya Juvia tersenyum.

"Tentu." Balas Meldy seraya berdiri dan mempersilahkan Juvia duduk di sofa depan meja kerjanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Meldy-san? Maaf aku tidak masuk kerja lama sekali." Ujar Juvia seraya menatap Meldy menuang kopi ke gelas.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah tidak masuk kerja selama tiga hari. Ku dengar kau sakit." Timpal Meldy seraya menyuguhkan kopi ke meja.

"Haha, sudah membaik. Kakakku yang di Magnolia datang. Tentu saja sekarang aku sudah sangat baik." Senyum Juvia seraya mengambil kopi itu.

"Syukurlah, kau membuatku khawatir." Ucap Meldy seraya tersenyum ambigu menatap Juvia. Bagaimana pun juga, Meldy sudah tahu alasan sebenarnya Juvia tidak datang untuk bekerja selama tiga hari ini. Tapi, ia tak ingin mengungkitkan apapun soal Gray di hadapan Juvia yang sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah Juvia sudah tampak baik-baik saja.

"Tenang saja. Haha." Dan Juvia pun tahu, Meldy hanya menyembunyikan omong kosong di hadapannya. Inilah kenapa ia tak sanggup berada di UC Gallery terlalu lama. Karena itu, mungkin memang keputusannya yang terbaik.

"Lalu, kau sudah siap untuk berkerja lagi?" Tanya Meldy tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Juvia berhenti meneguk kopi di mulutnya.

Ia menjauhkan cangkir itu dan bergumam sejenak. "Ah.. sebenarnya.."

"Hm?" Bingung Meldy.

Ia dapat melihat Juvia menarik napasnya sedikit sebelum meletakkan cangkir kopi itu kembali keatas meja dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya.

"Meldy-san." Seru Juvia seraya menyodorkan surat ke arah Meldy. "Aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari UC Gallery."

 **-to be continued-**


	19. Desain

Balasan Review:

 **Apocalypse201  
** Akhirnya bisa update juga, dan akhirnya kegiatanku menghayal untuk chap ini terbayar sudah. Hiks. *dilemparbotol *gaknyambungwoi!

 **Serly Scarlet  
** Aku paling suka saat moment Juvia akhirnya melompat dan seketika fic ini tamat dengan bahagia. *ditabokreader  
hahahaha, terima kasih sudah mampir lagi, Serly-cwaaan.. :)

 **Bluez562  
** Jangan injek Gray-samaaa kuuuu.. *JuviaModeOn  
hahaha, terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan ripiu, ini sudah up selamat menggalau.. eh, membaca.. hahaha

 **Muni  
** Aku akan membuatnya sangat menyesal nanti. Hohohoho *IblisMode  
Ini sudah up, selamat menikmati fic nistah ku ini.. :3

 **Guest  
** Kyaaaah, Juvia baik-baik saja kok. Hanya saja dia masih sedikiiiiiiiiiit galau. Hahaha  
ini sudah up, semoga rasa penasarannya terbantai dengan segera.. eak *Apasihthor?

 **Arie  
** Iya, iya, ini sudah update. Maafkan akuuuuuu hiks T^T

 **L-2n  
** Aku gak yakin ada moment Gruvia di chap ini wkwk  
Yo, L-chan! Ohisashiburi da ne huehuehue.. aku sedang mengalami penyakit yang sama. Ugh, kenapa ya? Gegara malas baca aku juga jadi malas nulis. Ya ampun. T^T  
Semoga aku bisa menamatkan fic ini dengan segera, *eh, loh? Kok jadi curhat?  
Ah, sudahlah, selamat membaca..  
#syukurlah anda akhirnya berpaling dari Gray hiks :'v

 **Kyousuke Iori  
** Sedihku membaca ripiumu, dari niatan gak mau menggantungimu, sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar menggantungimu. Kumohon maafkan aku~  
*ApasihThor? Hahaha  
Gomene, iori-chan.. aku butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan chap ini. Semoga dengan word yang tak terduga ini bisa sedikit membayar penantianmu. Hiks. Terimakasih banyak :')  
Selamat menggalau di fic ku yang nistah ini~

* * *

.

 **WARNING!  
chapter ini penuh dengan flashback  
sekian**

.

Happy Reading

.

 **~Based on Fairy Tail By Hiro Mashima~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Ultear

Rate : T

.

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story

 **-Lewat Telepon-**

Chapter 19 : Desain

* * *

"Meldy-san, aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari UC Gallery."

Meldy terdiam tak berkutik begitu mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Juvia barusan. Irisnya melebar dan mulut terbuka tak jadi mengecap ujung cangkir kopi di tangannya. Sementara Juvia masih membungkukkan badan seraya menyodorkan surat putih dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba meminta ini, Meldy-san. Tapi, aku sudah tidak punya alasan apapun untuk tetap bekerja disini." Ujar Juvia. "Aku rasa aku sudah cukup lama membiasakan diriku untuk bisa kembali mendesain. Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku hanya merepotkanmu dan banyak mengacaukan segala hal. Sejak awal aku memang tidak berniat kembali ke dunia desain. Aku bekerja disini karena aku merasa berhutang budi pada Lyon. Selain itu..." _Aku bekerja disini hanya untuk memastikan keberadaannya..._ Juvia tampak menghela sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku rasa aku benar-benar tidak mampu kembali ke dunia desain."

Meldy hanya diam. Wajahnya menunduk seakan perkataan Juvia tak ingin ia dengar.

"Jadi aku minta maaf sekali, Mel−"

"Ikut aku!" Seru Meldy tegas memotong suara Juvia. Gadis biru itu tersentak dan menatap Meldy yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

.

 _Satu jam sebelum itu_

" _Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Meldy-san? Kenapa tidak langsung kerja saja kalau kau memang sudah merasa bai−"_

" _Aku akan berhenti."_

 _Lyon yang tengah menyetir langsung terkesiap mendengar perkataan Juvia. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan dan menatap gadis itu spontan._

" _Ha?"_

 _Juvia menghela napasnya sebelum menggeser pandang menatap pepohonan luar yang bergerak mundur dari balik kaca mobil seraya memangku dagu._

" _Aku sudah menulis surat pengunduran diriku dari UC Gallery." Jelas Juvia singkat yang membungkam mulut Lyon seketika._

Kini, Lyon tampak tengah menyandarkan kepala pada bangku mobilnya seraya memejamkan mata. Dahinya berkerut dan giginya terlihat mengatup rapat. Deru napas ia hembuskan lewat sela deretan gigi itu kala perkataan Juvia di jalan menuju UC tadi masih saja terngiang di kepalanya.

Bukannya ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan gadis itu. Lyon tahu, sangat tahu kenapa Juvia melakukan semua ini. Sebagian sisi ia merasa lega memikirkan bahwa Juvia akan benar-benar menyerah terhadap si bodoh itu, tapi sebagian lagi entah kenapa terasa tak menyukai hal ini. Lyon tahu ini keputusan gadis itu, hanya saja..

"Pada akhirnya, aku tetap tidak bisa membawamu kembali mendesain, Juvia."

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Meldy-san?" Tanya Juvia akhirnya setelah mereka terdiam cukup penuh keheranan, gadis itu terus mengikuti langkah kaki Meldy menyusuri koridor sebelah balkon utama lantai dua. Koridor bernuansa putih di seluruh mata memandang, memperjelas interior kaca setiap ruangan penting di sepanjang koridor.

Meldy tak menjawab. Bahkan sejak Juvia menyebutkan permintaannya di ruang kerja tadi, gadis itu belum berkata hal lain, selain seruan 'ikut aku!' yang menuntun Juvia ke sini. Hingga nyaris sampai ke ujung koridor, akhirnya Meldy berhenti berjalan, lebih tepatnya ia berbelok ke sebuah pintu yang mungkin saja menjadi tujuannya sejak awal.

Juvia memperhatikan dua helai pintu kaca buram itu yang ditutup wallpaper putih di tengahnya sehingga menutupi pandangan mata. Membuat hanya gelap yang tampak dari ruangan di dalam sana. _Rasanya mirip ruangan Meldy-san._ Batin Juvia. Matanya merayap jeli ke seluruh depan ruangan asing itu. Hingga bunyi _Ceklek_ dari kunci yang di putar Meldy membawanya menggeser pandang kembali ke gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Masuklah." Kata Meldy seraya membuka pintu. Juvia tak banyak bertanya, ia mengangguk hambar dan berjalan memasuki ruangan. Sementara Meldy, ia pun masuk mengikuti Juvia, hanya saja gadis itu membelokkan langkah ke kanan tanpa memperdulikan Juvia yang kini sudah berhenti di tengah ruangan.

Gelap. Satu kata yang membuat iris mata Juvia melebar seketika. Meski cahaya dari gorden disebelah kanan Juvia membuat beberapa hal tampak sedikit jelas, tapi tetap saja masih kalah dengan yang dominan.

Mendadak, kerjapan cahaya membuat iris Juvia spontan menirus. Diiringi ketersentakkan tubuhnya akibat suara saklar yang di tekan Meldy sedetik lalu dan pemandangan jelas yang tertangkap retinanya.

"Ruang kerja?" Ujar Juvia. Benar terkaannya saat di depan pintu tadi. Tapi..

 _Ini tampak lebih besar dari ruangan Meldy-san._ Hal itu membuatnya menolehkan kepala ke arah Meldy.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Juvia. Bukankah hal ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan permintaannya tadi? Atau mungkin Meldy hendak berusaha merayunya agar tidak berhenti bekerja (?) Entahlah, Juvia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Meldy menurunkan tangannya dari depan saklar, sekedar tersenyum seraya mulai melangkah.

"Sebentar." Balasnya begitu berpapasan dengan tubuh Juvia, namun Meldy sama sekali tak berhenti berjalan. Mata Juvia mengikuti langkah Meldy yang semakin masuk ke dalam ruangan, bahkan sampai melewati tirai transparan pintu masuk ruangan sebelah yang tampak seperti lemari persediaan kain itu.

Menunggu Meldy keluar dari dalam sana, Juvia menggeser langkah ke meja kerja di kiri ruangan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Meja kayu jati itu terlihat tua, menambah konsep klasik yang membuatnya teringat dengan interior butik Ibunya. Ada bunga tulip kertas di atasnya, kotak alat mendesain lengkap, dan beberapa kertas yang tersusun rapi di sebelah kalender dan frame photo kosong. Sedikit berbeda, namun tetap saja membuat Juvia sedikit merindukan rumah.

Ia tersenyum sebelum kembali meluruskan pandangan, menatap lemari yang tepat berdiri di belakang kursi meja itu, dan menggeser pandangan lagi ke lemari kaca yang terpampang berbagai penghargaan. Puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Juvia kembali memutar pandang, kali ini menggeser jauh nyaris mendekati jendela besar dekat beberapa vas berisi tulip kertas ungu. Hingga matanya tertuju pada benda yang membuat iris mana pun terfokus padanya.

Angin musim dingin yang semakin kuat kian harinya menerobos masuk dari ventilasi membuat tirai tampak bergerak lembut−membuka dan menutup pandangan dari sebuah figure setengah tubuh yang terbalut gaun biru tua selutut. Figure gaun yang menjadi fokus utama matanya.

Mulut Juvia tak terkatup. Ia menggeser langkah mendekati gaun itu.

" _Kirei da ne –_ Indahnya." Pukau Juvia seraya menyentuh jahitan gaun itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Meldy tiba-tiba yang membuat Juvia tersentak. Ia refleks menjauhkan jari dari gaun itu dan menoleh menatap Meldy yang kini tampak bersandar pada sisi pintu ruangan sebelah.

"A-Ah..." Balas Juvia sedikit terbata. Tapi Meldy malah memasang senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku terpukau." Senyum Juvia kemudian. Ia kembali menatap gaun itu dan menorehkan ujung jari padanya."Jahitannya luar biasa dan desainnya indah sekali." Lanjutnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya." Senyum Meldy lagi, menegakkan tubuh dan mulai berjalan mendekati Juvia.

"Kau yang merancangnya?" Tanya Juvia masih saja memandangi gaun itu.

Meldy bergumam seraya melipat tangan kiri di bawah dada dan menimang sesuatu yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Meldy. Kali ini Juvia terlihat kembali tersentak, ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke Meldy dan memastikan bahwa jawaban itu hanya sebatas canda. Oh ayolah, siapa lagi selain Meldy yang paling berbakat di UC Gallery?

Melihat wajah Juvia, malah membuat Meldy sedikit tersenyum geli.

"Ini." Ucap Meldy menyodorkan sebuah kotak hitam berliris emas. Juvia terkesiap, tanpa sengaja matanya mengikuti arah kemana kotak itu berhenti.

"Ap-"

"Bukalah." Senyum Meldy.

Alis Juvia terpaut. Ia sungguh makin tak mengerti dengan semua yang dilakukan Meldy ini. Melihat kebingungan di wajah Juvia, Meldy kembali membuka suara. "Buka saja." Ujar Meldy lagi tanpa meninggalkan senyuman sedikit pun.

Mendengar hal itu, Juvia menggeser tangannya, mengambil alih kotak hitam yang ada di tangan Meldy. Membawanya ke meja kerja dan kemudian meletakkannya. Meldy mengikuti Juvia dari belakang. Senyum di wajahnya saat ini sudah memudar. Pandangannya pun tampak berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Helaan keluar lembut dari sela bibirnya.

Sementara Juvia, ujung jarinya sudah bersiap membuka tutup kotak persegi itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Juvia membukanya membuat isi kotak akhirnya dapat terlihat.

Juvia sedikit terkesiap. Kotak berukuran tak cukup besar itu mampu membuatnya tak percaya.

"Desain?" Tanyanya bingung. Ia menoleh kembali menatap Meldy. Bertanya-tanya kembali kenapa Meldy menunjukkan hasil rancangannya ini. Padahal bukankah sudah jelas, Juvia sama sekali tak mampu kembali ke dunia desain, apalagi harus satu tempat dengan _orang itu_. Tapi wajah Meldy membuat Juvia tak jadi melontarkan pertanyaan, malah gadis itu terasa seperti mendorongnya kembali untuk melihat lebih jauh ke dalam kotak.

Juvia menggeser pandang. Kali ini tangannya mengangkat seluruh kertas yang ada di dalam kotak tepat ke depan dada. Tapi, tak sia-sia Meldy menunjukkannya. Ini sama sekali tak membosankan. Bahkan gadis itu merasa nyaman memandangi seluk beluk desain yang mampu membuatnya berulang kali terpukau.

Juvia terus menatapi satu per satu rancangan itu. Terus menggeser kertas kala mata sudah selesai memperhatikan seluk beluknya dengan jeli. Hingga lambat laun, jemari lihainya kian melambat saat sesuatu terasa menyentil relung hatinya.

 _Ini.. bukan rancangan Meldy-san..._ Batin Juvia begitu mulai menyadari bahwa coretan diatas kertas itu semakin terlihat berbeda dengan desain Meldy yang sering ia perhatikan nyaris dua bulan ini.

Dada Juvia semakin tertekan, entah kenapa coretan itu semakin terasa familiar. Semakin dan semakin, hingga mengundang deru ke sekujur tubuhnya.

 _Ini.._ Ujar Juvia lagi dalam hati. Semakin denyut perasaannya saat ini. Tapi tangannya masih saja menggeser kertas-kertas itu untuk memastikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan hanyalah kemustahilan. Hingga mendadak kertas terakhir yang digesernya membuatnya terenyak.

" _ **Lagi-lagi amplop biru toska!"**_

Iris mata Juvia melebar. Bibirnya yang terkatup mulai terbuka perlahan saat deru tiba-tiba menjalar dan menaikkan suhu tubuhnya.

" _ **Kenapa harus amplop itu lagi?"**_

Tangan melemas saat deru dan ngiangan suara ingatannya menjalar hingga ke ujung jari. Juvia menggeser seutuhnya kertas desain terakhir yang ia lihat, meletakkannya diatas meja dan memandangi nanar sesuatu di depan matanya sekarang.

Ada sepucuk surat disana, ditangannya, diantara beberapa kertas rancangan yang ia pandangi tadi. Sepucuk surat dengan amplop biru toska polos tak bertuliskan apapun disetiap sisinya.

Juvia meletakkan seluruh kertas desain di atas meja, menyisahkan hanya surat aneh itu ditangannya. Tak berdeham apapun, dengan harapan tak mempercayai apa yang ia rasakan, Juvia segera membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Hal itu membuat Meldy yang berdiri tak jauh darinya berhenti mengatupkan bibir dan memandang Juvia makin nanar. Walau tak pernah tahu dengan apa yang ada didalam kotak hitam itu maupun isi dari amplop itu, tetap saja Meldy tahu kebenaran pemiliknya.

Tangan Juvia bergetar, saat tiga helai kertas berlipat tiga yang ia keluarkan dari amplop itu terpampang jelas di kedua matanya. Saat sajak demi sajak mengalun dalam bacaan hatinya. Juvia menghempas napas berat. Air mata mulai menyeruak deras di kelopaknya, bersiap jatuh walau gadis itu tak siap. Napasnya mulai tercekat, sampai ia memaksa dada untuk memompa udara agar tetap masuk. Ia tak percaya. Ia tak mau percaya. Tapi nyatanya, air mata menyeruak. Amplop itu, kertas ini, tulisan tangan ini.. Juvia sangat hapal.

Buru-buru, Juvia membanting pandang, berjalan cepat menuju gaun biru di dekat jendela sana, melewati Meldy begitu saja−yang bahkan wajah kusutnya mampu terlihat Meldy dengan jelas, melangkah secepat yang ia bisa sampai tangan berhasil meremat erat gaun biru itu.

"Haah, Ah.." Deru Juvia saat linangan air mata menetes mengalahkan pertahanan tubuhnya dan membuat gadis itu menjatuhkan kepala ke atas gaun itu. "Aaaah.. haaa.. haa." Juvia berteriak. Terisak. Tertekan. Bahkan sampai membuat Meldy bisa merasakan sakit luar biasa dada rekan kerjanya.

"Juvi−"

"Haaah.. aaah, Ibu.." Isak Juvia yang kali ini membawa gadis itu jatuh terduduk di hadapan gaun sembari masih menggenggam ujung kainnya. Menjatuhkan kertas surat itu ke lantai, hingga menampilkan jelas isi yang telah ia baca dan secarik kertas bergambar dibaliknya. Mengundang Meldy datang mendekat dan segera memeluk gadis itu.

 _Juvia_

 _Ada banyak kata yang ingin ibu sampaikan padamu. Ada banyak hal yang masih ingin ibu ajarkan padamu. Dan ada banyak hal pula yang masih ingin ibu beritahu. Tapi dari sekian banyak kata itu, tak ada yang mampu untuk ibu sampaikan padamu. Ibu terlalu rapuh saat melihat matamu, terlalu takut saat melihat senyummu, terlalu takut jikalau Ibu tak mampu lagi melihat semua itu. Bahkan Ibu sering sekali berharap untuk bisa melewati waktu lebih lama bersamamu._

 _Setiap kali mengharapkan hal itu, Ibu selalu berpikir, bukankah sudah banyak hal penting yang telah Ibu sampaikan padamu sedari kecil? Bukankah 19 tahun ini sudah lebih dari cukup? Setidaknya ibu mampu menjagamu, melindungimu, menemanimu dan melihatmu hingga tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik seperti sekarang ini. Tak seperti ayah yang hanya menemani kita sampai kau masuk TK. Haha, terkadang inilah yang membuat Ibu semangat. Dan terkadang pula entah kenapa ini terasa menyakitkan._

 _Tapi, Juvia, dari sekian banyak hal itu, ada satu hal yang membuat hati Ibu tak berhenti merasakan sakit.._

 _Juvia... apa Ibu menghalangi impianmu?_

 _Apa Juvia membenci ibu?_

 _Ibu mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Ibu membesarkanmu sendirian. Perhatian Ibu tak pernah luput darimu. Hal sekecil apapun yang terjadi padamu, Ibu dapat merasakannya. Bahkan seperti sekarang..._

 _Kenapa Juvia menjauhi butik? Kenapa Juvia tidak mau duduk di meja kerja Ibu lagi? Kenapa Juvia tidak mau menjahitkan baju Ibu? Kenapa Juvia tidak mau menemani Ibu bekerja? Dan kenapa Juvia berhenti mendesain?_

 _Apa Ibu penyebabnya?_

 _Tidak usah bertanya pun, Ibu mampu melihatnya. Maafkan Ibu.. Maafkan Ibu.._

 _Dari seluruh rasa sakit yang Ibu derita dari kanker ini, dari seluruh rasa sakit atas kepergian ayahmu, melihatmu seperti ini malah lebih menyakitkan lagi. Ibu sungguh minta maaf. Maaf membuatmu berada dalam kondisi ini. Maaf membuatmu menderita seperti ini. Ibu benar-benar minta maaf._

 _Juvia.. Maukah kau memaafkan Ibu?_

 _Juvia adalah kebahagian terbesar yang Ibu miliki selama ini. Andai penyakit ini tidak ada. Andai kebahagiaanmu tidak Ibu renggut. Apa Ibu masih bisa melihatmu mendesain? Apa Ibu masih mampu melihatmu tersenyum?_

 _Maafkan Ibu. Sungguh, maafkan ibu._

 _Juvia, Selamat Ulang Tahun..._

 _Kau ingat dengan rancangan pertamamu yang kau berikan pada Ibu? Saat itu kau berlari dari rumah sampai ke butik hanya untuk menunjukkannya pada Ibu. Walau lututmu berdarah karena terjatuh di depan pintu, kau tetap tersenyum sambil memperlihatkannya pada Ibu. Semoga kau masih mengingatnya._

 _Sekarang, rancangan itu bukan hanya sekedar gambar. Melainkan, sebuah gaun yang bisa kau pakai untuk ke pesta seperti yang kau khayalkan dulu. Gaun indah hanya untuk putri Ibu seorang. Kau suka? Semoga..._

 _Kau tahu, Ibu masih menyimpan rancanganmu. Hampir keseluruhan walau mungkin kau sudah melupakan mereka karena terlalu banyak. Tapi, Ibu rasa yang satu ini tidak akan pernah Juvia lupakan, ya kan? Sama seperti Ibu._

 _Ibu selalu berharap, ketika kau melihat gaun dan rancangan itu, setidaknya sedikit penyesalan Ibu bisa hilang.. ya, setidaknya.._

 _Ibu selalu berpikir, berpikir dan berpikir bagaimana cara memberikannya? Apa bisa membuatmu senang? Apa penyesalan Ibu akan hilang? Apa kau tidak akan membenci Ibu lagi? Terus dan terus..._

 _Tapi dari semua itu, yang paling Ibu khawatirkan adalah.. Apa sempat Ibu melihatnya?_

 _Juvia, Ibu sangat menyayangimu._

"Juvia." Peluk Meldy makin erat. Tapi Juvia masih melontarkan isakan keras.

" _ **Ibu, Lihat! Aku bisa mendesain!"**_

* * *

Parkiran UC Gallery, 11.30

Pintu depan penumpang mobil putih berplat 'Lyon' diujungnya mendadak terbuka, membuat sang pemilik mobil yang tengah menyandar pada bangku setir terlonjak dan bergegas menggeser pandang ke arah bersangkutan.

"Ah, Juvia." Kagetnya begitu mendapati Juvia tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Juvia tak berdeham, ia menutup pintu rapat dan segera mengenakan sabuk pengaman walau tanpa suruhan dari sang supir.

"Sudah selesai? Bagaimana?" Tanya Lyon, wajahnya tampak penasaran. Terlebih ia masih berharap bahwa Meldy menolak surat Juvia itu. Aaaargh, tapi apa yang Lyon pikirkan? Bukankah menyembuhkan hati Juvia adalah prioritas utamanya? Jadi, bukankah merelekan gadis itu berhenti dari UC Gallery adalah cara yang tepat? _Ck._

"Hm." Balas Juvia berdeham menggantikan kata 'ya'. Dada Lyon terasa mengalir sesuatu, entah lega, entah kecewa. Yang pasti pria itu tampak menghela dan melemaskan tubuh sekarang. "Meldy menerima surat pengunduran diriku." Lanjut Juvia tanpa melirik Lyon sedikit pun.

Mendengarnya, Lyon kembali menatap Juvia dan tak sengaja melihat raut berbeda dari yang pagi tadi ia perlihatkan.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lyon yang membuat Juvia tersentak.

Gadis itu menghela. Sudah ia duga, Lyon pasti bisa melihatnya.

"Hm." Balas Juvia sekenanya.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja." Suara Lyon tampak meninggi, tapi Juvia segera menggeser pandang ke jendela mobil dan tak menjawab apapun. "Kau demam lagi?" Tanya Lyon seraya mengangkat tangan ke depan dahi Juvia. Tapi buru-buru ditangkis gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Juvia kali ini menatap Lyon. Lyon tersentak. Tapi dari semua itu, Juvia lah yang lebih tersentak. Bagaimana tidak, ia tak menyangka Lyon akan menduga dia sakit begini. Tapi, syukurlah.

Juvia menghela. "Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" Pinta Juvia seraya menggeser pandang kembali ke jendela. "Aku lelah." Lanjutnya sembari menyandarkan diri pada kursi mobil.

Lyon yang masih tak menyangka dengan tangkisan tangan Juvia barusan buru-buru mengangguk. "Um." Balasnya dan segera menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Lyon sedikit melirik Juvia begitu mobil sudah mulai menanggalkan diri dari parkiran. Gadis itu benar-benar tampak tak seperti pagi tadi, walau mungkin ia terlihat menutupi diri dengan semangat baru yang ia miliki, tapi tetap saja...

 _Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu._ Batin Lyon. Bahkan reaksi khawatirnya pada gadis ini tadi bukanlah kecurigaannya yang sesungguhnya. Lyon kembali menggeser pandang, menatap jalanan dan berusaha melupakan hal ini. Ia tak ingin menarik Juvia kembali ke kesedihan hatinya. Sudah cukuplah gadis itu berlarut dalam sedih. Mulai sekarang, tidak akan lagi. Tapi, Juvia tetaplah Juvia... Bahkan dari semua yang ia rasakan, pada akhirnya ia akan mengungkapkannya juga.

"Tadi, Meldy-san menunjukkan ruang kerja ibuku.." Ujar Juvia pelan. Membuat Lyon tersentak dan menatapnya.

Gadis itu tampak memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya ia lemaskan ke sandaran kursi seraya menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

" _ **Ibumu membuat ini saat terakhir kali dia datang ke Crocus. Kalau tidak salah sekitar setahun yang lalu."**_

" _ **Maaf aku baru memberitahu hal ini sekarang, tadinya aku ingin menjadikannya hadiah setelah kau kembali mendesain. Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Tapi Juvia, ibumu benar-benar berharap agar kau bisa kembali ke dunia desain ini."**_

Juvia menghela saat merasa udara sudah sampai ke pangkal pernapasannya.

 _Maafkan aku ibu, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusanku._

* * *

UC Gallery

Meldy tampak terpuruk di dalam ruang kerjanya. Wajahnya ia sejajarkan diatas meja seraya menutupnya dengan genggaman surat putih yang diberikan Juvia satu jam lalu.

" _ **Sensei, bukannya kau sakit, kenapa kau malah kesini?"**_

" _ **Ah, Meldy."**_

" _ **Sensei wajahmu pucat sekali. Akan ku panggilkan dokter!"**_

" _ **Tidak perlu."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Aku ingin membuat gaun, bisa kau membantuku?"**_

" _ **Sekarang? Tapi Sensei, kau.."**_

" _ **Tolong ya.."**_

Meldy terisak dari balik tangannya yang kini menggenggam surat itu semakin erat. Tubuhnya bergetar tiap kali wajah Jessi- _sensei_ saat menjahit gaun biru itu terbayang. Bahkan ia tak pernah melupakan kerja keras senseinya itu saat membuatnya. Walau berkali-kali ia mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin dan terkadang sampai terbatuk darah, tapi Meldy sungguh mengangguminya. Bahkan dikaryanya yang terakhir pun esensi sebagai seorang desainer hebat itu tak pernah pudar darinya. Tapi, atas usaha yang telah dilakukan _sensei_ -nya itu, apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

" _ **Ne, Meldy, jika hal buruk terjadi padaku nanti, maukah kau memberikan ini pada Juvia?"**_

" _ **Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu sen-"**_

" _ **...Aku serahkan padamu."**_

Air mata Meldy meluncur turun begitu saja.

 _Gomenne, Sensei, aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya.._

" _ **Meldy-san, aku mohon padamu! Tolong bantu Juvia menjadi dirinya yang dulu."**_

 _Lyon, gomen._

* * *

Mobil _Station Wagon_ hitam tampak baru saja memarkirkan diri di samping rumah sakit Crocus. Mobil yang nyaris sama dengan milik Lyon itu tampak berhenti bergetar saat sang pengemudi berambut raven sang putra tunggal keluarga Fullbuster mematikan mesinnya. Dan bergegas turun sebelum hela napas tak mengenakkan dari seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya mendadak terdengar.

"Haaah.."

Gray terkesiap. Ia tak jadi menarik _handle_ pintu dan menggeser pandang ke suaraian panjang raven yang nyaris seperti miliknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ultear?" Tanyanya khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, sejak meninggalkan UC Gallery gadis itu tampak murung melebihi biasanya.

"Hm." Jawabnya singkat seraya menggeser tangan membuka sabuk pengaman.

Gray menatap wajah gadis itu sampai ia menarik _handle_ pintu dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Menanggapi reaksi ketus Ultear, Gray mengelus tengkuknya kasar seraya kembali membuka pintu dan keluar.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, wajah mu tidak akan sekusut itu." Kejar Gray pada langkah kaki Ultear yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari mobil.

"Kelihatan?"

"Hm. Sangat. Kau terlihat sangat jelek." Cibir Gray dengan wajah dinginnya yang spontan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Ultear.

"Maaf." Timpal Gray buru-buru.

Ultear menghela lagi saat kaki mereka nyaris mendekati pintu masuk rumah sakit.

"Hari ini hari terburuk yang pernah ada." Ujar Ultear merengut.

Gray menautkan alisnya sembari memasukkan tangan ke saku celana dan berpaling menatap Ultear. Ia hanya diam, membiarkan Ultear melanjutkan perkataannya yang terdengar menggantung.

"Barusan aku mendapat telepon dari dokter agar segera ke rumah sakit dan pagi tadi aku mendapat kabar kalau Juvia mengundurkan diri dari UC Gallery." Keluh Ultear mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

Gray tersentak hebat. Ia bahkan sampai nyaris berhenti berjalan di tengah pintu masuk rumah sakit.

"Juvia.. berhenti?" Seru Gray tak menyangka. Mendengar nada tak biasa dari sang kekasih, Ultear menggeser pandang menatap Gray.

"Um." Angguknya.

Gray menghela. Tak perlu ia tanya mengapa pun, alasannya sudah jelas bahwa dia dan Ultear lah penyebabnya. Tapi masa bodoh. Ini sudah keputusannya. Hanya saja.. _dia membuang impiannya hanya karna masalah ini? Konyol._ Umpat Gray dalam hati.

"Pasti berat baginya bekerja disana." Gumam Gray membuang rasa tak menyangkanya.

Lagi-lagi Ultear mengangguk. "Aku sedih sekali. Padahal baru saja aku berteman dengannya, tapi dia sudah mengundurkan diri."

"Dia hanya mengundurkan diri dari UC, bukan pindah atau semacamnya 'kan? Jadi kau masih bisa mengunjunginya kalau kau mau."

Ultear tersentak. Ia buru-buru menatap Gray. "Benar juga!" Pekik Ultear seraya merangkul tangan Gray dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan mengunjungi apartemennya nanti. Hihi." Lanjut Ultear senang.

Gray hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus sedikit pucuk raven berbandana itu. "Haha, ya." _Tapi, pasti Juvia lah yang tak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu._

"Nah, sekarang lupakan soal Juvia. Kita harus menemui dokter sekarang."

"Um." Angguk Ultear. "Aku harap tak seburuk yang ku bayangkan." Lanjutnya seraya menegakkan tubuh. Gray menoleh. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Ultear lembut.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku disini." Senyumnya. Membuat wajah takut Ultear berubah seketika. Ia tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Kemudian gadis itu membalas genggaman tangan Gray dan berjalan hingga berbelok ke koridor utama rumah sakit.

Sementara dari kejauhan, tampak seorang gadis berambut putih dengan jas putih yang berdiri tak jauh dari resepsionis tak sengaja memperhatikan mereka. Matanya menyipit mencoba memastikan dengan benar bahwa yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi.

"Gray?" Ucapnya ragu.

"Lisanna!" Gadis itu tersentak dan segera menoleh keasal suara.

"Haik!" Balasnya sembari mengambil sesuatu di meja resepsionis dan kemudian kembali menatap sedikit koridor itu sebelum berlari.

* * *

Satu Bulan Kemudian..

Di sebuah supermarket tak jauh dari apartemen Juvia.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali." Ujar seorang gadis berseragam hitam dengan topi yang berlogokan 2K (nama supermarket) di depannya. Ia tersenyum manis setelah memberikan bungkusan putih kepada pria berjas hitam itu, membuat sang pria seketika mem- _blushing_ sebelum keluar dari pintu supermarket.

" _Taku!−_ Dasar!" Keluh seseorang mendadak seraya meletakkan sebuah minuman kaleng keatas meja kasir, tepat dihadapan gadis itu. "Setiap hari makin ramai saja pria-pria tidak jelas berdatangan kesini." Omelnya sembari mengelus kepala menatap kepergian pria berusia 30an itu.

"Bukannya bagus? Semakin banyak pelanggan, semakin besar gajiku juga." Timpal gadis itu ketus seraya merampas kasar kaleng minuman itu dan memeriksa harganya.

"Ck, tapi tidakkah kau sadar kalau mereka kesini hanya untuk melihatmu, Juvia?!" Kesalnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Timpal Juvia sarkastik saat harga kaleng minuman itu berhasil ter- _scanning_. "Bukankah hari ini kau sudah tiga kali datang kesini?" Lanjutnya yang membuat kepala pria berambut putih ber- _almamater_ UC dengan _nametage_ Lyon di dada kirinya terasa tertancap anak panah.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat di dekat sini." Cibirnya tak terima.

"Oh, itu juga alasanmu dua jam yang lalu." Balas Juvia masam. Tapi jujur saja, tingkah si bodoh ini setelah Juvia diterima bekerja disini semakin hari semakin terasa menyebalkan. _Ugh!_

"Bilang saja kalau kau memang kesini untuk melihatku."

"Hahaha, kau salah. Aku kesini untuk memastikan kalau kau tidak kesepian tanpaku." Timpal Lyon bangga.

"Dalam mimpimu." Sanggah Juvia ketus. "10 jewel." Lanjut Juvia bertitah seraya mengulurkan tangan. Lyon refleks mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya seraya tertawa hambar.

"Hahahaha." Tawanya tak berhenti bahkan setelah memberi Juvia uang dan mengambil alih minuman itu.

"Cih, dasar." Umpat Juvia.

Tapi tak lama setelah ia membuka kaleng minumannya, Lyon sedikit tersenyum dan berkata, "Tapi siapa sangka, akhirnya, kau benar-benar berhenti dari UC Gallery." Ujar Lyon dengan oktaf normal sebelum meneguk minuman.

Juvia tersentak, ia menggeser pandangannya dari mesin kasir dan menatap Lyon. Juvia mengerti maksud pria ubanan ini. Bukankah ia membicarakan soal ruangan kerja ibu di UC Gallery dan surat itu?

"Ini sudah keputusanku dari awal, kan?" Balas Juvia pelan. Perkataan Lyon membawa ingatannya kembali ke sebulan yang lalu. Soal perkataan Meldy dan soal gaun itu.

" _ **Ini karya terakhir yang ibumu buat, Juvia. Dia benar-benar berharap kau bisa memaafkannya."**_

Juvia menghela napas sebelum suara Lyon kembali terdengar.

"Hey, aku akan ke Magnolia minggu ini." Seru Lyon tiba-tiba. Juvia tersentak dan menatapnya. Tapi pria itu tidak melihatnya, ia menatap pintu keluar supermarket dengan wajah dingin khasnya.

"Pulang?" Tanya Juvia.

Lyon menggeleng. "Aku ingin mengambil beberapa dokumen dari SMA untuk keperluan kuliah." Jawab Lyon sekenanya yang membuat Juvia meng-oh-kan jawaban barusan dengan hela napasnya.

"Pergilah. Untuk apa kau memberitahuku?"

Kali ini, Lyon yang menggeser pandang menatap Juvia.

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Lyon akhirnya, inti dari apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Tidak." Balas Juvia cepat.

Hal itu membuat Lyon menghela. "Pikirkanlah dulu. Jangan menjawabnya secepat itu. Aku tahu kau tidak mau pulang, tapi setidaknya kunjungilah Magnolia sekali-sekali. Apa kau tidak merindukan beberapa hal dari sana? Jangan lari terus seperti ini." Ujar Lyon seraya menggeser langkah. "Sudah ya, aku ada kelas 15 menit lagi." Lanjutnya meninggalkan lambayan sembari berlalu.

Juvia terdiam, perkataan Lyon barusan terasa membungkam dirinya.

 _Siapa yang tidak merindukannya, bodoh?!_

* * *

"Oi, Natsu! Jangan lupa jumpai Macao-sensei!" Teriak seseorang dari dalam ruangan seketika saat melihat pucuk paling feminim seantero laki-laki UC melesat keluar ruangan.

"Ya." Balasnya berteriak sembari melepas lambaian. Dengan cekatannya, pucuk feminim bernama Natsu itu berlari menepis halu lalang mahasiswa menuju tangga ke lantai dasar. Ia melirik jam, masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum makan siang yang Lucy ajak lewat pesan tadi. Hal itu membuat Natsu memutar haluan tak jadi berbelok ke kiri, lebih tepatnya meneruskan jalan menuju gedung jurusan.

 _Ah, lebih baik aku jumpai Macao-sensei dulu._ Batin Natsu seraya mempercepat langkah.

Belum sempat ia melihat plat bertuliskan 'ruang dosen' di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja, suraian raven yang baru keluar dari pintu coklat di depan sana membuat matanya terfokus. Natsu memelankan langkah, tapi masih dalam keadaan lari. Hingga pemilik rambut raven itu benar-benar sudah berhenti berbicara dengan dosen disana dan mulai menanggalkan langkah searah dengan kakinya, Natsu segera kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yo!" Sapa Natsu setelah berhasil mengejar langkah kaki itu. Ia tersenyum seraya menepuk bahu pria raven itu dengan kepalan tangan.

"Flame head." Balasnya begitu menoleh, memperlihatkan jelas rupa yang sudah lama sekali tak dilihat Natsu sedekat ini.

"Ohisashiburi. " Ujar Natsu ketus seraya menyamakan langkah dengan Gray.

"Hm." Jawab Gray dingin. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya diam. Tak biasa memang, tapi Natsu tahu, rival abadinya ini sudah terasa sedikit asing sejak kepulangannya dari Ishgar. Menyebalkan karena tidak seseru dulu, tapi malah hal ini yang membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Hei, ku dengar kau putus dari Juvia." Ujar Natsu memecah kesunyian. Gray tersentak. Jelas sekali terlihat di mata Natsu.

"Ah, dia memberitahumu?" Balas Gray.

"Tidak. Erza yang memberitahuku." Kali ini Gray tampak semakin tersentak.

"Erza? Dia di Crocus?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Natsu hanya mengedik bahu seraya menatap arah lain.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar pacaran dengan model itu?" Tanya Natsu datar. Sesungguhnya ia tak mempercayai apa yang dijelaskan Erza dan Jellal waktu itu, meskipun saat menemani Lucy belanja ia sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Gray berdeham seperti biasa. Meng-iya-kan jawaban Natsu dengan sikap dinginnya. Hal itu membuat Natsu kembali menoleh menatap wajah Gray.

"Kau serius?" Kernyit Natsu. Meski memang kenyataan sudah terpapar jelas, tapi dari seluruh orang di dunia ini, tidaklah bisa dipungkiri kalau Natsu-lah yang paling mengerti rival abadinya ini.

Kali ini Gray membalas tatapan Natsu. Membuat kedua onyx itu sempat melekat satu sama lain.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Balas Gray malah balik bertanya.

Hal itu membuat Natsu mendenguskan tawa dan membuang pandang ke lantai.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gray tak terima dengan suara tawa Natsu. Ia mengernyit menatap Natsu tajam. Kalau saja ini bukan permasalahan serius, Ia pasti sudah menghajar kepala pink itu.

Natu meredakan tawanya, ia tersenyum seraya menengadahkan kepala ke depan.

"Tidak seperti dirimu saja." Kata Natsu yang membuat Gray makin mengernyit. "Sudah ya, aku mau menemui Macao-sensei dulu." Kata Natsu kemudian setelah papan tanda 'ruang dosen III' tampak di depan matanya. Ia bergegas menanggalkan langkah dan melepas lambaian.

Gray terdiam. Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti apa maksud si bodoh itu. Ia kira Natsu akan melepas bogeman mentah ke wajahnya seperti saat SMA dulu, saat mengetahui kalau ia juga menyukai Lucy. Tapi, mungkin si kepala api itu sudah sedikit dewasa. Atau entah lah.

* * *

Malamnya..

Suara kerincing terdengar saat pintu supermarket mendadak terbuka. Mengundang tolehan dari beberapa pegawai supermarket yang hari ini kebagian jatah lembur hingga malam.

"Selamat datang." Ujar mereka nyaris bersamaan.

Ini sudah nyaris pukul 9 malam membuat supermarket tampak lebih sepi dari siang tadi. Gadis yang baru saja membuka pintu itu berjalan ke dalam supermarket, tangannya menggapai keranjang belanjaan sementara mata masih sibuk menoleh kanan kiri memperhatikan sekitar sembari sesekali mengingat daftar belanjaannya.

"Aaah, Gildarts-sensei sialan, aku jadi baru sempat belanja sekarang." Keluhnya seraya masuk ke deretan sabun di rak ujung supermarket. Begitu mendapati apa yang tengah ia cari, gadis itu segera merapatkan langkah ke rak di kanannya. Ia menghela begitu melihat sampo kesukaannya berada di rak paling atas. Gadis itu menatap masam deretan sampo merah itu dan kemudian ia berjinjit untuk menggapainya, bahkan nyaris melompat. Tapi, tubuh mungil miliknya yang selalu menjadi bahan guyonan si makhluk durian teman kampusnya itu memang tak akan pernah mencapainya. Menyebalkan.

Ia menghela keras. "Kenapa harus di paling atas sih?" Kesalnya setelah membenarkan posisi berdiri. Gadis itu menoleh ke sekitar, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mencapai sampo itu atau mungkin mencari seseorang yang bisa ia mintai tolong untuk mengambilkannya. Dan mungkin ini adalah keberuntungan baginya, belum jauh-jauh memandang, ternyata tak jauh dari deretan rak itu, ada seorang pegawai yang sedang duduk menyusun barang-barang supermarket ini.

"Ah, Ano, sumimasen." Panggil gadis itu lembut yang membuat pegawai itu sedikit terkesiap. "Bisa tolong ambi−" Mendadak mulutnya tercekat saat wajah dan matanya melekat satu sama lain dengan pegawai itu. "−Juvia?!" "Chelia?"

"Gyaaah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pekik Chelia tak percaya. Lebih tepatnya, ia sungguh sial bisa bertemu satu-satunya saingan cinta terberatnya malam-malam begini. _Cih, apa-apaan hari ini?_ Umpatnya kesal.

Juvia menatapnya masam. "Apa aku harus menjelaskannya lagi padamu?" Ujar Juvia. Jelas-jelas ia sudah memakai seragam supermarket ini. _Menyebalkan._

"A-Ah, maksudku bu-bukankah kau bekerja di UC−"

" _ **Juvia sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi, Chelia."**_

Mendadak, suara Meldy saat ia mengunjunginya beberapa waktu lalu terngiang, membuat Chelia mencekat suaranya secepat mungkin. Cih, bodohnya ia sampai nyaris lupa akan hal ini. Apalagi, bukannya Lyon juga sudah mengatakan hal ini padanya. _Dasar bodoh._

Juvia menghela. "Kau tidak tahu? Aku su−"

"Aaaah, tidak usah di jelaskan. Aku tahu." Potong Chelia membungkam mulut Juvia.

Juvia mengernyitkan dahinya. Sungguh gadis di depannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tadi ia bertanya dan sekarang ia bilang ia tahu, _astaga.._

Chelia menghela napasnya. Ia jadi teringat perkataan Lyon waktu ia kecewa melihat Juvia berhenti bekerja. Apalagi dengan wajah kusutnya itu.

" _ **Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini sudah keputusannya. Walau aku berharap aku masih bisa membantunya kembali mendesain."**_

"Jadi kau mau minta tolong apa?" Tanya Juvia ketus.

Chelia sedikit tersentak. Ia buru-buru menengadahkan kepala dan menatap sampo merah diatas sana. "Ambilkan itu." Seru Chelia yang membuat Juvia berjalan mendekatinya.

Mata Chelia mengikuti langkah Juvia. Memperhatikan wajahnya dalam bahkan sampai gadis itu berdiri di sebelahnya, menjinjitkan kaki sedikit untuk mengapai sampo itu.

" _ **Aku konyol kan mencintainya sampai seperti ini?"**_

Tubuh Chelia berdesir, membat bibirnya sedikit tak terkatup saat memandangi gadis biru itu semakin mendalam.

"Ini?" Tanya Juvia memastikan.

Chelia tersentak, meski tak ia perlihatkan. "Hm." Jawabnya. Juvia mengambilnya dengan segera, kemudian menapakkan kakinya kembali ke lantai sebelum menyerahkan sampo itu ke Chelia tanpa sedikit pun melihatnya.

"Kau hanya melarikan diri, kau tahu?" Ujar Chelia mendadak. Ia tak mengambil sampo itu dan menatap Juvia datar. Juvia tersentak. Bahkan tangannya masih menggantung di udara sambil menggenggam sampo Chelia. Ia menggeser kepala, menatap wajah Chelia. Dan sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan gadis itu.

 _Aku harusnya tidak boleh ikut campur._

 _Tapi,_

" _ **Melihatnya terluka semakin membuat hatiku terasa sakit."**_

 _Lyon bodoh._

"Kau seharusnya tidak berhenti bekerja." Ujar Chelia yang membuat Juvia makin mengkerutkan alisnya. Ck. Persetan bagi dirinya yang mengetahui segalanya. Gadis ber- _twintale_ itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Juvia. "Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat bekerja disana atau pun saat melihat sahabat bodoh sepupuku itu." Lanjut Chelia, terdengar nada tegas disetiap sajak kalimatnya. "Tapi ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan desainmu, kau mengerti?!"

Juvia terdiam, meski ia masih tak paham kenapa Chelia tiba-tiba saja berkata seperti ini.

Chelia menghela keras begitu menatap raut wajah Juvia yang semakin membuatnya geram. Tapi apapun alasannya, tak ada hak untuk gadis itu memaki kasar wajah sok polos itu. "Jujur saja, rasanya aku ingin menghajarmu sampai puas." Tutur Chelia setelah menghela. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuh dan merampas samponya dari tangan Juvia.

"Tapi, jika aku melakukannya, aku hanya semakin terlihat bodoh dan lari dari kenyataan bahwa kau benar-benar pemenang hati Lyon." Katanya kemudian yang membuat Juvia memiringkan kepalanya lantaran makin tak mengerti. "Haha, yaah, setidaknya aku tidak ingin orang-orang menertawakanku karna hal itu." Tambahnya

Juvia mengkerutkan alisnya. "Dari tadi kau bicara apa sih, Chelia?" Kesal Juvia.

Kali ini malah Chelia yang tersentak karnanya. "Dasar bodoh. Jadi dari tadi kau tidak mengerti apa aku katakan?"

Juvia menggeleng. Hal itu membuat Chelia kontan menepuk dahinya, "Ya ampun." Tapi, reaksi Chelia malah membuat Juvia makin kesal.

"Wajar saja aku tidak mengerti kan? Kau tiba-tiba bicara hal aneh. Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Cih. Kau saja yang kelewat bodoh." Sambar Chelia.

"Kau yang bodoh bicara aneh begitu!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau!"

"Kau! Aaaarh, sudahlah! Intinya, aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti Lyon lagi, kau mengerti?! Jaga dia baik-baik. Bukankah dia sangat mencintaimu?!" Timpal Chelia sedikit memekik. Tapi perkataannya justru membuat Juvia tak mampu mengedipkan matanya.

"Eh, kau? jangan-jangan−"

Chelia buru-buru membungkam mulutnya, diiringi rona merah yang menjalar cepat kedepan wajah. "A-A-A-Aaaa, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Seru gadis itu secepat mungkin. "Aku berkata hal ini bukan karena aku mendukungmu dengan Lyon atau apa. Intinya aku hanya tak ingin dia terluka saat bersamamu!"

"A-Ah, bukannya itu sama saja?"

"Aaaah! Pokoknya aku tidak mendukungmu. Tidak. Tidak sudi!"

"Lagipula siapa juga yang mau dengan si ubanan bodoh itu, ha?"

"Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang ubanan? Seharusnya kau menghargainya karna dia selalu ada untukmu!"

"Ooh, Kau cemburu?" Timpal Juvia menautkan alis.

"Tidaaaaak! Aaaaargh, sudahlah lupakan saja." Timpal Chelia seraya memutar haluan.

 _Apa sih maunya?!_ Gumam Juvia masam.

"Ah, ya, satu hal lagi." Seru gadis itu seraya menoleh. Juvia menatapnya datar dan lebih memilih menunggu gadis itu berucap. "Kau.. jangan sampai terluka lagi, kau mengerti?" _karna itu akan menyakiti Lyonku, kau tahu.._

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jaa ne, gadis kertas desain." Timpal Chelia mengacuhkan seraya berjalan ke rak supermarket lain dan melepas lambayan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Pukul 15.40 di Supermarket 2K.

"Juvia, kau mau pulang?" Tanya seseorang mendadak yang membuat gadis berambut biru bergaya _ponytail_ yang tengah melepaskan topi seragam dari kepalanya menoleh sejenak.

"Um." Angguknya begitu menangkap seorang wanita paruh baya sekaligus manager supermarket ini tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hee, tumben sekali tidak di jemput pacarmu itu." Senyumnya ramah yang membuat kepala Juvia mendadak terserang anak panah. Diiringi dengan senyuman manis penuh nista dari wajah Lyon yang langsung terbayang di benaknya.

"Aaah.." Keluh Juvia. Lagipula tidak di jemput Lyon pun, ia bisa jalan kaki untuk pulang ke apartemen. _Dasar. Tidak di UC, tidak di sini, semua selalu menganggap kami pacaran. Menyebalkan._

"Ini." Seru wanita iu seraya menjulurkan bungkusan plastik putih ke depan wajah Juvia. Mengundang seberkas pertanyaan diwajahnya. Tapi wajah wanita itu mengisyaratkan agar Juvia segera mengambil alih plastiknya.

"Apa ini?" Ujar Juvia begitu mengambil alih plastik dan mengintip isinya.

"Bawalah untuk pacarmu. Kalian pasti bertengkar 'kan? Kemarin dia tidak menjemputmu padahal kau lembur sampai malam dan hari ini dia juga tidak mampir kesini. Berbaikan sana, kalian terlihat sangat cocok satu sama lain. Fufu." Kata wanita itu lagi sebelum berlalu.

"Sudah ku bilang dia bukan pacarku, _Ba-san!_ " Sanggah Juvia nyaris berteriak. Membuat wanita itu tertawa lepas sambil melambai.

Tapi, perkataan wanita itu ada benarnya juga. Juvia menggeser pandang menatap jalanan dari balik jendela kaca supermarket.

 _Kemana perginya si bodoh itu?_

* * *

Dan disinilah Juvia akhirnya, tepat di depan pintu rumah Lyon dengan menjunjung plastik pemberian managernya tadi. Menatap lekat pintu coklat di depannya sambil menghela.

 _Akhirnya aku kesini juga._ Batin Juvia masam. Sejak keluar dari supermarket tadi, Juvia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan si ubanan bodoh itu, sesekali ia bahkan sampai berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri soal apa ia harus menemui si bodoh itu atau tidak, tapi meski bersihkeras mengabaikannya pun, saat menginjak trotoar depan supermarket, bukannya berjalan ke apartemen tapi kakinya malah dengan elok berjalan ke tepi jalan raya untuk men-stop taksi yang lewat. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya ada perasaan kecil yang terus mendorongnya hingga berdiri di depan rumah ini. Ck. Tapi jangan salah, Juvia melakukan ini bukan karena saran dari manager tua tadi. Ia kesini hanya karna khawatir. Iya khawatir. Eh, Tunggu, khawatir? _Aaargh, ya ampun, aku sudah seperti orang bodoh saja._

Juvia mendecak. Ia berhenti berkutat pada dirinya sendiri dan segera menekan bel rumah itu.

 _Ting.. Tong.._

Senyap. Sampai ia menekan bel tiga kali pun dan wajahnya mendadak berubah pocker face, sang pemilik rumah tak muncul juga.

 _Dia pasti kuliah._ Masam Juvia lagi. _Bodoh ah._ Keluhnya seraya memutar langkah, tapi..

Alis Juvia berkerut, padahal ia tinggal melangkah dan menurunkan kaki ke tangga depan pintu rumah Lyon. cih.. "Aaaaargh, apa yang aku pikirkan?" Teriak Juvia seraya kembali menatap pintu rumah itu. Kali ini ia tidak menekan bel pintu dan malah mengetuknya sedikit kasar.

"Lyon! Hei Lyon, kau di dalam?"

Senyap. Hal ini membuat Juvia sedikit kalap. "Aku pulang saja!"

Ck. Juvia menghembus napasnya. Ok, ia memang khawatir dengan si bodoh itu. Tapi, wajar kan? Lyon selalu peduli padanya, jadi anggap saja ini balas budi. Iya balas budi! _Haah,_ _Sudahlah lupakan._ Juvia menggeser tangannya. Ia menggenggam gagang pintu dan mencoba mendorongnya dengan paksa sambil berpikir kalau-kalau si bodoh itu tidak menutup pintunya dan tengah dalam situasi−tidak, Juvia tidak mau berpikiran hal buruk.

Tapi, _Klek._ Mata Juvia mendadak membulat. Benar saja, pintu itu tak terkunci sama sekali. Bahkan Juvia tidak mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk mendorongnya.

Tak berpikir panjang, Juvia menyelonongkan kepala ke dalam rumah dari balik helai pintu. "Permisi." Ujarnya berlagak formal. Tapi yang didapat gadis itu hanya gelap, membuatnya mendorong pintu lebih lebar dan masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam rumah.

"Gelap sekali. Kebiasaan." Ujar Juvia seraya berjalan masuk. Lebih tepatnya menggapai saklar lampu di dekat lemari guci sana, di sebelah pintu masuk ruang keluarga.

Begitu menekan saklar, mata Juvia langsung terkesiap begitu cahaya sedikit merambat masuk ke ruangan sebelah. Membuat pandangan meremang meski dapat jelas ditangkap apa yang ada disana. Mulai dari kotak-kotak makanan cepat saji, botol minuman, buku yang berserakan diatas meja dan sofa, tv yang tak menyala, hingga seseorang yang tertidur pulas diatas sofa berselimutkan buku besar di dadanya.

" _Taku._ Dia malah tidur." _Aaaah, menyesal aku khawatir padanya, sialan._ Keluh Juvia berdiri menatap sang pemilik rumah di ruang keluarga dengan masam. Tapi Juvia kemudian tersenyum. Jujur saja, ia sedikit lega melihat si bodoh itu baik-baik saja.

Juvia kemudian menggeser manik mata, menatap detail satu per satu benda yang berserakan di atas meja dan sofa, bahkan sampai memenuhi karpet di lantai. Hingga matanya terfokus pada selebaran kertas yang tertidur nyenyak diatas laptop Lyon.

 _Tugas Akhir Semester_

Tiga kata yang membuat Juvia mengerti kenapa ruang keluarga menjadi kapal pecah begini. Ia mendengus. _Pantas saja kau tidak menemuiku._ Senyum Juvia seraya melekukkan lutut ke lantai. _Kau belum berubah dari SMA._ Batinnya seraya memungut sebuah buku di lantai. Ya, pria ubanan ini masih saja rajin seperti saat SMA dulu. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Gray, Natsu ataupun laki-laki lain, Lyon termasuk pribadi yang paling rajin, bukan? Hal itu membuatnya menarik ujung bibir membentuk lengkungan manis.

Juvia menatap buku yang diambilnya tadi, membaca judulnya secara tak sengaja dan membuatnya baru sadar akan satu hal.

 _Hee, jadi si bodoh ini mengambil arsitektur.. haha bodohnya aku tidak pernah bertanya._ Batin Juvia lagi sembari menyusun buku-buku yang berserakan itu keatas meja. Memungut beberapa potongan kertas bergambar dan merapikannya sedikit. Juvia tersenyum lagi, ia bahkan baru tahu kalau Lyon pandai menggambar. Dari beberapa potongan kertas itu, hampir rata adalah kertas milimeter dengan rancangan yang membuat Juvia bisa membulatkan bibir terkagum. Hingga matanya terperanjat pada buku bercover hitam yang baru saja jatuh dari sofa ke lantai.

"Sketch book?" Heran Juvia. Berpikir tak puas dengan kertas-kertas yang dipungutnya, Juvia menarik buku itu, meletakkannya diatas meja dan mulai membukanya.

"Hee, ini bukan rancangan bangunan." Kaget Juvia begitu melihat lembar demi lembar pertama. "Sketsa?" Takjub Juvia pada gambar disana. Beberapa sketsa pemandangan terasa akrab di benak Juvia. Membuatnya sadar kalau mungkin buku sketchbook ini sudah sangat lama. Melihatnya saja membuat Juvia sadar kalau apa yang dilukiskan Lyon disini adalah pemandangan sekitar Fairy Hills, SMA mereka. Hal itu membuat Juvia sedikit merasa terkenang.

Kemudian ia terkekeh. _Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya hobi seperti ini._

Juvia kembali membuka lembar demi lembar sketchbook itu, hingga tangannya mendadak berhenti begitu manik mata berhasil terperanjat akan satu hal.

' _Hari ini aku melihatnya dari lantai dua depan kelasku. Ia duduk menyandar di bawah pohon. Rambutnya terurai angin, terlihat lembut indah dengan kontras biru laut yang menawan. Ia tersenyum, sepertinya ia sedang melukis sesuatu.'_

Juvia terkesiap. Ini..?

' _Aku melihatnya lagi, kali ini ia tersenyum lebih manis dari biasanya. Banyak orang menyebutnya aneh. Tapi senang sekali melihatnya.'_

" _ **Aneh ya gadis itu."**_

" _ **Iya pendiam sekali."**_

" _ **Tapi cantik ya?"**_

" _ **Yang begitu cantik? Dia aneh."**_

Perlahan bibir Juvia kembali melengkung kala ingatan mendadak hadir di benaknya.

' _Aku jatuh cinta padanya.'_

Lyon menggambar dirinya, bukan?

Juvia membuka lembar selanjutnya.

' _Dia lebih cantik jika terlihat dari dekat._

 _Ternyata gadis itu duduk dibawah pohon sambil mendesain._

 _Dia lari, padahal aku hanya ingin bicara padanya._

 _Dia pemalu? Sepertinya tidak, dia hanya kaget melihatku.'_

' _Aku ingin tahu namamu, tapi semua teman sekelasku tidak tahu siapa namamu. haha_

 _Hei, gadis kertas desain. Boleh kah aku memanggilmu begitu?_

 _Aku mencintaimu.'_

Juvia tersentak, mendadak beberapa ingatan menerpa kepalanya.

" **Jaa ne, gadis kertas desain."**

" **Jadi, kau 'gadis kertas desain' itu ya?"**

" **Kau tidak tahu soal sketch book itu?"**

" **Hei, Hani.. Kau ingat kakak yang ku ceritakan soal kertas desain itu? Dia datang ke Crocus sekarang. Kau bisa bermain dengannya. Hihi."**

Juvia terenyak, jadi inikah alasan kenapa Chelia memanggilnya gadis kertas desain? Dan pasti si pinkish pendek itu sudah melihat sketchbook ini lebih dahulu darinya. _Apa Lyon memberitahunya, atau... ah, terserahlah._ Kemudian, Juvia memangku dagunya, _Tapi kenapa 'gadis kertas desain'?_

Ia menggeser kembali halaman kertas bergambar dengan deskripsi singkat tulisan Lyon disudut kanan bawah kertasnya. Menatapi satu per satu gambar itu dalam keheningan. Dan satu hal pasti yang membuat Juvia tak habis pikir ialah semua itu tentang dirinya.

' _Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia berbicara panjang denganku._

 _Aku terlalu senang sampai aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Selain mendengarkan perkataannya yang entah kenapa langsung mengubah cara pandangku._

" _Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah mendesain. Kalau aku disuruh memilih pekerjaan di masa depan, aku akan memilih menjadi seorang desainer. Bukan karena aku putri seorang desainer hebat, sehingga aku pun harus mengikuti langkah karir orangtuaku. Tapi, karena aku mencintainya maka aku memilihnya."'_

Seketika pikiran Juvia tertarik melayang tepat ke halaman depan sekolah di bawah pohon cherryblossom saat kelas dua SMA lalu, tepat hari dibagikannya selebaran kertas pemilihan karir setelah lulus SMA. Padahal waktu itu Juvia tidak terlalu serius menanggapi celotehan Lyon soal karir masa depannya, ia hanya berkata apa yang ia rasakan. Karena itu Juvia tak pernah menyangka kalau Lyon akan menanggapi perkataannya sampai seperti ini.

' _Aku bersyukur bertemu dengannya.'_

Juvia tersenyum simpul sambil menatap dalam _sketchbook_ itu. Dan Ia tak pernah menyadari kalau Lyon benar-benar mencintainya sampai seperti ini.

Ia membuka lembar demi lembar lagi.

' _Sesuatu jatuh dari dalam buku rancanganku. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Aku akan memberikannya saat aku menyatakan perasaanku nanti. Haha'_

Juvia kembali menggeser kertas itu, kali ini tangannya membuka dua lembar baru di halaman tengah yang tak bersketsa apapun selain secarik kertas kusut dan sedikit usang yang dilengketkan dibagian _sketchbook_ sebelah kirinya. Kali ini Juvia sungguh tersentak menatapnya.

Kertas usang dengan ballpoint khusus yang bertanda air di ujung kertasnya, seutas gambar seseorang dengan gaun biru muda bak air yang mengalun anggun, kontras berbagai macam biru yang tercampur lembut, rambut coklat yang berpitakan bunga biru diatas telinganya, seorang gadis yang tampak tengah berharap tergambar dari samping wajahnya, membuat Juvia sedikit terkenang.

 _Desainku?_

Juvia menariknya, seberkas pertanyaan membuatnya melakukan itu. Dihalaman selanjutnya sudah tidak ada sketsa apapun lagi, menyisahkan kertas desain itu menyendiri disana. Dan yang membuat Juvia heran adalah bagaimana kertas ini bisa berada di _sketch book_ Lyon?

Tapi, Juvia tak terfokus pada kertas itu. Saat menariknya, ada tulisan di atas sketch book itu yang tepat ditutupi kertas desain miliknya, tulisan yang kata-katanya mampu membuat mata Juvia berubah nanar.

* * *

Lyon mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, membuat bayangan samar mulai tampak jelas di matanya dan hal itu cukup membuatnya memaksa mata terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya bangkit seketika.

"Juvia?!" Kagetnya diikuti sebuah buku yang tertidur di dadanya jatuh ke lantai. "Apa yang kau lakukan di " mendadak suara Lyon tercekat begitu menatap buku hitam diatas meja, tepat di depan Juvia. "K-Kau melihat _sketchbook_ ku?!" Seru Lyon tak sengaja menaikkan oktaf seraya refleks menarik buku itu menjauh dari Juvia.

Juvia menatap reaksi Lyon dengan datar dan kemudian ia kembali mengelus bulu Hani yang sudah tertidur di pangkuannya entah sejak kapan. "Melihat apa? Aku hanya merapikannya." Ujar Juvia yang membuat Lyon memutar pandang. Benar, semua buku kuliahnya sudah tersusun rapi diatas meja.

Tapi.. "Kau sungguh tidak "

"Ne, Lyon." Potong Juvia menginterupsi ketakutan Lyon dengan nada suara tak biasa miliknya dan membuat Lyon membungkam seketika.

"Aku ingin ke Magnolia." Lanjut Juvia tersenyum yang membuat kelopak mata Lyon melebar.

* * *

Magnolia, Sabtu, Pukul 11.00

Semilir angin menghembuskan suaraian laut Juvia di bawah pohon cherryblossom yang belum bermekaran sama sekali. Mendatangkan udara lembab penuh kenangan yang membuatnya menghirup dalam. Ingatan mengalun perlahan menautkan senyuman yang mulai mengembang.

Dari depan pintu masuk Fairy Hills tampak Lyon tengah berdiri dengan salah satu guru disana. Guru itu tampak mengangguk-angguk saat melihat beberapa kertas yang ditunjukkan Lyon.

"Ah, sou. Ibu akan segera menyiapkannya." Senyum guru itu. "Terima kasih banyak." Balas Lyon membungkuk sambil tersenyum. Dan guru itu pun ikut tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kau kesini sendirian?" Tanya guru itu tiba-tiba.

"Ah.." Gumam Lyon seraya menoleh kebelakang menatap Juvia yang tengah berdiri di pohon sana. Melihat Lyon menoleh, guru itu pun meluruskan pandangannya dan tersenyum saat akhirnya mendapati salah satu bekas muridnya yang lain tengah berdiri di luar sana.

"Sebentar ya." Ujar guru itu kemudian seraya berlalu.

Lyon menggeser pandang kembali ke guru itu dan menjawab, "Haik!"

* * *

 _Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin ke Magnolia. Tapi saat melihatnya berkata hal itu, aku sungguh sangat lega. Bahkan aku merasa aku punya harapan baru untuk segera menghapus luka hatinya._

Lyon berjalan dari koridor demi koridor Fairy Hills, menatap kanan kiri dan semuanya terasa sangat merindukan. Saat melewati kelas demi kelas, ruang ganti, doom olahraga hingga perpustakaan yang membuatnya mengenang perkelahiannya dengan Gray karena Juvia waktu itu. Lyon tertawa kecil. Bahkan ia mengingat saat Laxus-sensei mengeluarkan mereka berdua secara tidak etis dari dalam sana.

Ia kemudian meniti anak tangga sampai ke lantai dua, tepat ke deretan kelas dua di sekolah ini. Kepala Lyon terus menggeser pandang kesana-kemari, menikmati keadaan sekitar yang belum berubah dari saat ia mengenakan seragam sekolah dan melewati koridor ini untuk sampai kekelasnya. Hingga mendadak kakinya berhenti begitu menatap mading di sebelah pintu kelas dengan papan tanda 2-D. Tanpa sadar, Lyon meremat tangannya saat ingatan menyerbak seketika. Ingatannya membawanya kembali melihat dirinya yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas sana, meremat secarik kertas dan menatap tajam dua orang yang baru saja melewatinya.

Ya, hari itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang masih mampu membuat hatinya terluka. Waktu itu ia berniat untuk mengembalikan kertas desain Juvia, tapi mendadak Gray menghunusnya dengan pernyataan yang tak terduga. Membuat Lyon tak mampu melakukan apapun selain menatap kepergian dua orang itu sambil meremat kertas desain Juvia tanpa sengaja. Bahkan Lyon masih menyesali kelakuannya meremat kertas itu. Dan yang lebih membuat Lyon menyesal adalah

 _Kalau saja aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, aku tak akan pernah merelakannya waktu itu._

Lyon mendecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Penyesalan yang ia hunuskan sekarang, bagaimana pun juga tak akan mampu menghapus apa yang sudah terjadi, bukan? Lyon menghela, sedikit mengacuhkan perasaannya dan kembali berjalan ke sudut bangunan demi mencapai balkon atas depan kelasnya diujung sana.

Lyon tersenyum saat angin terasa menyambut lembut kakinya yang saat ini mulai menggapai balkon itu, membuat sang surai tersapu lembut berlawanan arah dengan langkahnya. Lyon kemudian berhenti dan berdiri di depan pembatas balkon seraya menatap sekitar.

Banyak hal yang sudah terlihat berbeda, tapi ada satu hal yang tetap sama..

Mata Lyon terperanjat saat angin membuat maniknya menyorot suaraian lembut di bawah sana. Menyentak ingatan dan membuatnya mengalir dengan cepat.

" _ **Hei, Hei, Lihat! Dia duduk disana lagi."**_

" _ **Mana-mana?"**_

" _ **Eh, gadis itu ya? Minggir! Aku mau lihat!"**_

" _ **Mereka lihat apa?"**_

" _ **Ah, Lyon. Kau mengagetkanku. Mereka melihat gadis dari kelas D itu."**_

" _ **Hn? Memangnya kenapa?"**_

" _ **Kau lihat disana?"**_

" _ **Hn?"**_

" _ **Di bawah pohon itu."**_

" _ **Aneh kan? Tapi cantik ya?"**_

Lyon tersenyum. Ia menyanggakan tangannya di tepi balkon itu dan memangku dagu menatap gadis bersurai biru dari bawah sana. Angin menyapu rambutnya membawa kembali perasaan waktu itu mengalir di dadanya.

 _Hari ini aku melihatnya dari lantai dua depan kelasku. Ia duduk menyandar di bawah pohon. Rambutnya terurai angin, terlihat lembut indah dengan kontras biru laut yang menawan. Ia tersenyum, sepertinya ia sedang melukis sesuatu._

"Hm. Cantik." Senyum Lyon.

Ia membiarkan ingatannya mengalun. Apa yang dilakukan gadis pemilik rambut indah itu mungkin berbeda saat ini, tapi alunan rambut itu dan senyumnya, bukankah masih sama?

"Aku mencintaimu, Juvia."

* * *

Juvia POV

Saat itu aku tak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku memutuskannya tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi aku benar-benar tak menyesal telah melakukannya. Aku menghirup napas dalam. Udara sejuk menyengkram kala angin menghembuskan suraianku melewati wajah. Menutupi sebagian wajah sampai aku dapat mencium aroma udara bercampur dengan shampoku.

Anginnya terasa sayup, meski aku dapat merasakan ia mampu mendesirkan ranting pohon didepanku ini. Nadanya lirih, membuat rasa nyaman nan merindukan menerpa tanpa sadar dan aku mulai menutup mataku.

" **Kau serius?"** Aku bisa mendengar suara Lyon saat di rumahnya sore dua hari lalu.

" **Bukankah kau yang mengajakku? Kenapa kau kaget begitu?"**

" **Ah, em.."**

Aku mendapatinya tengah kebingungan, aku ingin tertawa, bukan karena rautnya, tapi karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. _Kenapa akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk kembali kesini, Juvia?_ Entahlah. Yang aku rasakan saat ini dan waktu itu sungguh sangat jauh berbeda.

" **Daijoubu ka?"** Pertanyaan Lyon di stasiun Magnolia tadi menyeretku ke ingatan lain.

Waktu itu aku mengangguk, walau mungkin Lyon sudah mengetahui kalau ada yang aneh denganku. Seluruh tubuhku berderu, menekan kuat agar aku kembali menaiki gerbong kereta disana dan segera kembali ke Crocus. Degup jantungku semakin terpacu dan mungkin keringat dingin pun saling berlomba meluncur dari dahi. Aku takut, tapi tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Ia ingin kembali meski hatiku tak ingin. Rasanya aku ingin lari. Apalagi saat melihat trotoar tanda jalan dekat lampu jalan depan stasiun Crocus itu.

Mendadak senja menimpah pengelihatanku. Seluruh tubuhku semakin menderu. Dan aku sadar, hal itulah yang aku takutkan.

" **Aku mencintaimu."** Suaranya terngiang dalam ingatanku. Jelas sekali sampai semua terasa nyata. Aku mengingatnya. 15 Desember, tiga tahun lalu.

" **Maaf aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku. Dan maaf juga aku selalu bersikap acuh padamu."** Samar-samar aku bisa menatap diriku yang memakai seragam Fairy Hills tengah terpaku dan tak dapat melakukan apapun, selain melihatnya berjalan semakin mendekatiku.

" **Juvia, aku mencintaimu."**

Seluruh perasaan menekanku saat itu. Bahkan tanpa sadar, aku berhenti mengikuti langkah kaki Lyon dan termangu menatapi trotoar itu dalam keheningan. Terus dan terus, hingga pandanganku tentang ciuman pertama yang diberikannya waktu itu telah siap melahapku. Dan aku pun siap untuk lari kembali ke dalam gerbong itu.

Tapi, **"Juvia,** _ **ikou.**_ **"** Semua pandangan itu hilang saat suara baritone menarikku ke alam sadar dan aku melewati tekanan itu tanpa harus jatuh ke buaiannya.

Aku menghela napasku. Angin masih saja menebas tubuhku. Membiarkan senyum kali ini menaut dalam arti yang tak aku pahami. Dan pertanyaan itu masih saja membayangi.

Apa yang aku lakukan disini?

Kali ini, aku membuka mataku. Menengadahkan kepala menatap pohon yang dulu menjadi tempat sandaran paling nyaman saat perasaanku mengalir tak menentu. Entah itu karena inspirasi baru tentang desain, saat aku jatuh cinta, marah, kesal, menjadi yang paling bahagia di dunia atau mungkin terluka.

Aku bisa melihat daun-daun diatas sana bergoyang. Mendatangkan ingatan yang mungkin sudah aku buang. Tentang kala itu betapa aku mencintai desain.

"Kau memberiku banyak kenangan. Aku tak tahu harus mulai mengingatnya darimana, tapi.."

Aku mendekatkan jariku ke batang pohon itu. Menyentuhnya dan menarik ujung bibir untuk tersenyum lebih dalam. Perlahan tulisan tangan Lyon di sketchbook itu kembali mengalir di benakku.

 _Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu._

 _Aku berhenti membuat sketsa._

 _Berhenti memegang pensil._

 _Dan berhenti memikirkan banyak hal._

 _Tapi, aku tahu aku salah. Aku tidak menjadi diriku hanya karna tak bisa menerima semuanya._

 _Aku lari karena aku takut terluka. Tapi aku malah lebih terluka dari yang aku pikirkan._

 _Aku mencoba melupakan segalanya. Tapi kau terlalu berarti sampai dalam sekejap kau membuatku hancur tak berbekas._

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu, sampai-sampai aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti._

 _Tapi kau memang tak pernah melihatku. Lalu apa aku harus memaksa agar kau melihatku?_

 _Kau mencintai sepupuku. Aku tahu! Aku memahamimu lebih dari siapapun. Dan aku benci itu._

 _Lukamu adalah lukaku, tapi bahagiamu bukan bahagiaku. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia? Tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri hal itu. Aku sungguh tak mampu merelakanmu._

 _Tapi, Juvia.. kau tahu, hari ini aku belajar sesuatu._

 _Selama dua tahun ini, ku torehkan segala perasaanku diatas sketsaku, membangun kehidupan berhargaku bersama dengan kau di alam khayalku. Membuatnya jadi harta karunku dan menjunjungnya tinggi hingga siapapun tak akan pernah bisa menggantikanmu._

 _Dan aku teringat dengan kata-katamu._

' _Karena aku mencintainya maka aku memilihnya.'_

 _Bukankah aku juga begitu? Aku mencintaimu, maka aku memilihmu mengisi hari-hariku, memenuhi pikiranku dan menjadikannya prioritas utamaku._

 _Kau yang mengubahku._

 _Putra tunggal manja keluarga Vastia ini tidak akan berdiri sendiri tanpamu._

 _Kau membuatku berjalan dijalanku._

 _Senyummu menenangkanku, suaramu menyejukkanku, kata-katamu menguatkanku._

 _Dan untuk hari ini, untuk yang terakhir kali, kata-katamu akan menguatkanku kembali._

 _Mulai saat ini, aku akan menguncimu di dalam hatiku. Membiarkanmu tetap menjadi penguatku walau bukan lagi prioritasku._

 _Aku tak mampu memilikimu, dan tak akan pernah mampu untuk menang dihadapanmu. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan lari._

 _Aku akan merelakanmu._

 _Aku masih punya sketchbook tentangmu, masih punya senyummu didalam ingatanku, masih punya kata-katamu disekujur tubuhku dan aku masih punya kertas desainmu._

 _Hari ini aku akan mencintai mereka melebihi dirimu. Aku akan menjaga mereka melebihi keinginanku untuk memilikimu._

 _Karena itu, izinkan aku memiliki yang satu ini. Hanya ini. Tidak yang lain._

 _Maaf aku tak bisa mengembalikannya padamu._

 _Gadis di kertas desainmu ini adalah milikku. Kertas desain ini adalah hartaku._

 _Aku mencintainya karena itu aku memilihnya,_

 _dan aku_

 _melepasmu,_

 _Juvia._

"Seseorang mengajarkanku untuk tidak lari dari semua itu." Mata Juvia kembali tertutup.

" **Teman-teman bilang kau terlalu pendiam."**

" **K-Kau mengagetkanku."**

" **Kau suka sekali mendesain ya?"**

" **Darimana kau tahu?"**

" **Aku selalu memperhatikanmu."** Ujarnya datar yang entah kenapa membuat wajahku bersemu untuk pertama kalinya waktu itu **. "Kau duduk disini menunggu inspirasi 'kan?"** Terkanya lagi membuat dadaku seakan menghangat mendengarnya.

" **Ah, aku tidak begitu mengerti soal yang seperti itu. Tapi Lucy sering bilang kalau dia butuh ketenangan saat sedang menulis. Jadi kau pasti juga seperti itu kan?"** Dia tampak acuh, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya hingga ia duduk menyandar pohon tepat di sebelahku.

" **Kau akan bosan kalau sendirian terus. Berkumpul bersama yang lain akan membuatmu lebih menemukan banyak ide, kau tahu?"**

" **Aku.."**

Dia tampak mengacuhkanku dengan menutup matanya dan menyiapkan posisi tidur yang pas, tapi kata-katanya kemudian membuat jantungku terasa berdetak melebihi apa yang pernah aku rasakan. **"Aku akan menemanimu."** Dan segelintir deru menyambut bibirku untuk menautkan senyuman lembut.

 _Kau adalah teman pertamaku, Gray.._

 _dan mereka semua.._

" ** _Hora_! Gray sialan! Kenapa kau malah tidur disini?!"**

 **Bruak! "Wahahaha, rasakan itu Ice head."**

" **Kau juga bantu aku, Natsu!" Buak! Buk!**

" **Gyaaah, Erza, _mou yamenasai!_ "**

" **Minggir, Lucy!"**

Aku tersenyum. Perasaan yang ingin aku lupakan justru malah terasa menguatkan. Aku membuka mataku dan menatap kembali ranting pohon diatas sana.

* * *

"Juvia."

Juvia tersentak dan segera menoleh. "Ah, kau sudah selesai?"

"Hm. Baru saja." Jawab Lyon sekenanya. Ia menggeser pandang, menatap apa yang sejak tadi di tatap Juvia dan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Merindukan ya?" Ujarnya yang membuat Juvia mengikuti arah pandang Lyon.

"Hm. Entah sudah berapa banyak desain yang aku buat di sini." Senyum gadis itu. Lyon terkekeh pelan.

"Haha, aku masih ingat ketika pertama kali aku mendekatimu. Kau malah lari seperti melihat hantu."

" **Cepat ganti baju atau Laxus-sensei akan memarahimu!" Pekik seseorang diiringi dengan beberapa temannya yang berlarian keluar dari doom olahraga, termasuk Lyon yang kini berhenti berlari dan menghapus keringatnya dengan kerah baju olahraga.**

" **Hey Lyon, cepat!" Tegur seseorang menepuk bahunya sebelum berlari.**

" **Ya." Balasnya seraya bergegas. Namun belum sempat mengangkat langkah, sesuatu dikejauhan membuat matanya tertarik. Lyon tersenyum dan kemudian memutar haluan menuju hal itu.**

 **Langkahnya kemudian melambat begitu sudah mendekati sesuatu dari balik pohon itu. Gadis biru itu lagi. Yang membuat Lyon makin mengembangkan senyuman.**

" **Kau sedang apa?"**

" **A-Ah.." Gadis itu terlonjak. Ia segera menjauhkan tubuh dan menutup rapat sketchbooknya.**

" **Kenapa di sembunyikan?" tanya Lyon tersenyum seraya terus memperhatikan tangan sang gadis.**

" **Tidak!" Sambar gadis itu, tapi Lyon dapat melihatnya. "Haha, kau mendesain?"**

 **Gadis itu kembali terlonjak. Ia makin menutup erat tangannya.**

" **Gambarmu bagus loh!" Senyum Lyon tak memperdulikan, membuat sang gadis mendadak merona tanpa sadar.**

" **Bukan urusanmu!" Teriaknya seraya berdiri dan berlari menjauh.**

" **Hey! Tunggu!" Kaget Lyon. "Kau menjatuhkan kertasmu!" Ujar Lyon seraya mengutip kertas sobekan itu dari atas rumput.**

" **Ah, dia pergi." Keluh Lyon begitu tak mendapati sang gadis di jarak pandangnya lagi. Lyon kemudian tersenyum dan menatap kertas desain di tangannya. "Haha, gadis kertas desain.."**

 _Dia lari, padahal aku hanya ingin bicara padanya._

 _Dia pemalu? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Dia hanya kaget melihatku._

Perkataan Lyon membuat Juvia teringat akan isi sketchbook itu. Juvia mendengus, mungkin kemarin ia sudah melupakannya, tapi sekarang mungkin ia tak akan pernah melupakannya.

"Waktu itu kau lari terburu-buru sampai tidak sadar kalau kau menja−" Buru-buru Lyon membungkam mulutnya.

"Menja- apa?"

"A-Ah, bukan apa-apa." Potong Lyon secepat mungkin. Hampir saja ia mengatakan hal yang tak ingin ia katakan pada Juvia itu. Lyon menghela. Rasanya ini seperti mencuri saja. Tapi, Lyon tak mau mengembalikan 'harta'nya itu pada pemilik aslinya.

Juvia menatap Lyon dalam keheningan sebelum ia menggeser pandang kembali menatap pohon di depannya. _Jadi, waktu itu ya jatuhnya.._ dan kemudian ia mendengus lucu.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu."

"Hm. Aku juga." Balas Juvia yang membuat Lyon membelalak. Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Ini Juvia bukan? Gadis yang biasanya akan mengumpatnya dengan kata 'Menyebalkan', 'Menjijiikkan', dan lainnya, malah.. Lyon sungguh tak mempercayainya. Tapi Jujur saja, semburat merah mengalir tanpa ia sadari. _Ck. Sialan. Apa-apaan perasaamu ini Lyon.._

Lyon segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, mencoba membuang apa yang baru saja dirasakannya dan kemudian memutar langkah. "Mumpung kita di Magnolia, bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke rumah Erza?" Senyum Lyon seraya sedikit melirik Juvia dari balik bahunya.

"Eh? Aku kira kau akan mengajakku kerumahmu."

"Hahaha, tidak. Tidak akan. Bisa bahaya kalau Mamaku tahu aku di Magnolia sekarang." Tutur Lyon sambil berdigik. _Dia pasti tidak akan membiarkanku kembali ke Crocus semudah itu._

"Ayo, aku sudah memberitahu Erza kalau kita akan berkunjung." Senyum Lyon.

Tapi Juvia masih saja berdiri memandangi pohon di belakangnya.

"Mmh, Lyon, sebelum kesana.. ada tempat lain yang ingin aku kunjungi."

"Hn?" Alis Lyon terpaut mendengarnya.

* * *

Dua bouqet bunga tulip baru saja diletakkan diatas nisan abu-abu sepasang insan dengan nama belakang Lockser. Gadis yang baru saja meletakkan bunga itu tampak berjongkok sembari merapikan sedikit nisan kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan sang pemuda disebelahnya hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam. Ia masih saja tak menyangka dengan apa yang Juvia katakan di depan SMA tadi. Bahkan rasanya menginjakkan kakinya disini dan menatap gadis itu tengah berjongkok menatap apa yang menjadi kelemahannya dengan senyuman tipis seperti itu masih membuatnya tak menyangka. Mungkin mimpi atau semacamnya. Tapi, Hei! Ini nyata, bahkan Lyon tak melakukan apapun untuk menyeret gadis itu melawan kelemahannya. _Juvia.._

Juvia mengatupkan tangannya sembari mengambil napas dan tersenyum.

"Ibu, Ayah, Juvia datang." Ucapnya dalam.

Lyon memandangi Juvia masih dalam diam. Gadis di depannya itu masih mengatupkan kedua tangan sambil memejamkan mata. Hingga perlahan linangan meluncur leluasa dari ujung kelopak mata Juvia. Membuat Lyon sedikit banyak dapat merasakan apa yang gadis itu rasakan saat ini. Apalagi mungkin ini adalah kali pertama Juvia mengunjungi makam itu setelah hari pemakaman tahun lalu.

Lyon kemudian meluruskan pandangannya dan menatap dua nisan itu dalam keheningan, khususnya makam bertuliskan Jessica Lockser itu.

" **Aku senang sekali banyak yang menyukai putriku. Berteman baiklah dengannya ya."**

Suara khas lembut itu perlahan membuat Lyon tersenyum nanar, entah kenapa rasanya terdengar seperti nyata. Padahal itu hanya suara ngiangan dari masa SMA.

 _Aku tidak akan hanya sekedar berteman dengannya bibi, aku akan menjaganya seperti kalian menjaganya dulu. Bahkan lebih._

Air mata Juvia yang meluncur turun tadi membuat bekas panjang di pipinya. Terasa kering akibat hembusan angin sekitar. Tapi gadis itu tetap merapatkan kedua tangannya dan masih saja menutup kedua mata.

 _Ibu, Juvia sudah membaca suratmu dan juga sudah melihat hadiahnya. Juvia suka sekali. Bahkan sampai tak bisa Juvia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Terima kasih. Dan soal Juvia membenci ibu, itu tidak benar. Juvia sangat menyayangi Ibu dan Ayah. Jadi, ibu, jangan khawatir. Istirahatlah yang tenang. Juvia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Dan Ayah, jaga ibu disana ya.._

* * *

Lyon masih mengikuti langkah kaki Juvia. Mereka sudah jauh meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Dan kini Lyon tahu arah langkah yang di tuju gadis itu.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Ada yang ingin aku ambil sebentar."

Alis Lyon menaut. "Aku kira Erza sudah mengirim semua barang-barangmu yang ketinggalan di Magnolia kemarin." Tutur Lyon bingung.

"Kau berucap seperti tidak mengizinkanku pulang." Kata Juvia berbalik sambil tersenyum.

Lyon terperanjat. Ia bahkan sampai tergagap menanggapi reaksi Juvia. "Bukan seperti itu." Timpal Lyon. Tapi Juvia hanya tertawa sembari berbalik menatap depan. Lyon menghela. _Justru aku khawatir melihatmu mendadak menjadi seperti ini._ Ia mengelus tengkuknya begitu menatap Juvia berbelok ke depan pagar rumah besar.

"Juvia, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ujar Lyon diiringi dengan bunyi pagar Juvia yang berhasil terbuka. Juvia menoleh dan mengangguk mantap. "Um."

Melihatnya, Lyon tak mampu berkata hal apapun selain mendapati kalau gadis itu sama sekali tak menyembunyikan kebohongan di wajahnya.

"Ayo."

Lyon mengikutinya masuk setelah merapatkan pagar.

"Tadaima." Ucap Juvia kemudian saat pintu rumah berhasil ia buka dengan kunci ditangannya.

" **Okaeri."** Sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak, mengundang deru dan menghilangkan senyuman sejenak. Tapi saat menengadahkan wajah, hanya gelap yang Juvia dapat dan banyangan ilusinya tentang sesosok wanita paruh baya dengan celemek dan mangkok ditangannya.

" **Ibu masak makanan kesukaanmu."** Ujar ngiangan itu lagi, tapi kali ini Juvia membiarkannya saja dan tersenyum sambil melewati bayangan itu begitu saja. Ia meraih saklar lampu dan segera menebas gelap ruangan. Lyon memperhatikannya dari belakang, ekspresi terdiam sejenak Juvia tadi, entah kenapa mampu terasa olehnya.

Juvia kembali berjalan, kali ini ia meniti anak tangga. Juvia tampak mengepal tangannya kuat. Hal itu mampu di tangkap pengelihatan Lyon. Maka dari itu, ia mengikuti langkah Juvia kemana pun. Satu hal pasti, ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Tapi, ekspresi Juvia sekarang justru membuatnya tak mampu menerka apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu. Ia sungguh tampak baik-baik saja walau Lyon masih jelas mengingat kalau Juvia sungguh tak ingin melakukan dan mengungkit hal apapun soal desain dan Ibunya, tapi kini ia berjalan sendiri mendaki kelemahannya itu. Sungguh membuat Lyon tak sanggup berkata.

Juvia menggeser kepalanya ke kanan-kiri. Memperhatikan rumah yang dulu ia tinggali hanya berdua dengan sang Ibunda sejak Ayahnya pergi. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai juga ke jendela kaca besar dekat bunga tulip yang tersusun rapi di depannya. Juvia mempercepat langkahnya. Kemudian ia mengambil kunci dari sebelah pot bunga putih yang bunganya tampak sudah melayu itu. Membuat Lyon mengernyitkan alis.

"Ayo ke butik." Ujar Juvia yang langsung menjawab gurat tanya di wajah Lyon.

Hingga akhirnya, Juvia membuka pintu belakang butik ibunya yang tepat 10 meter dari depan rumah. Dan masuk ke dalamnya. Baru saja menginjakkan kaki dua langkah ke dalam sana, mendadak seluruh ingatan menghantam kepalanya kasar. Membuat Juvia tetarik jauh ke alam bawah sadar. Ini yang ia takutkan. Aroma khas dari butik ibunya, aroma kain baru, mesin jahit dan perabotan kayu jati menekan seluruh tubuh Juvia sampai gadis itu mendadak berhenti berjalan.

" **Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Uhuk.."**

" **Ibu, Ibu tidak apa-apa?"** Juvia dapat menangkap dirinya tengah berlari membawa air putih ke depan meja kerja sana. Tubuhnya yang berseragam SMA menatap nanar sang Ibu yang tak berhenti batuk sejak 10 menit lalu.

" **Hm. Ibu baik-baik saja. Tadi mungkin ibu terlalu banyak minum es serut dengan Minerva."**

" **Souka."**

" **Makanlah. Ibu membuat kare."** Juvia berseragam itu mengangguk, meraih tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan butik, melewati Juvia dewasa yang kini menatapnya hingga berhenti di ujung pintu. Kemudian Juvia berseragam itu menoleh, setitik air mata berlinang di pipinya.

 _Aku menyembunyikan banyak hal mulai saat itu. Seperti Ibu yang menyembunyikan penyakitnya dariku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, soal bercak darah yang selalu aku abaikan di meja kerja ibu, obat-obatan yang bahkan aku sampai bertanya pada orang tua Lisanna. Dan juga batuknya yang tak kunjung reda._

 _Aku sudah menyadarinya, mulai dari rambutmu yang mulai rontok secara tak wajar._

Juvia berjalan ke meja kerja diujung sana dan terdiam kala ingatan kembali menebas pengelihatannya.

Kali ini, ia dapat melihat dirinya tengah menatap nanar meja kerja itu. Bercak darah bersimbah keatas rancangan gaun yang tampak masih setengah proses dan ia menemukan tumpukan rambut rontok diantara buku agenda kerja ibunya. Juvia disana menghela, wajahnya nanar, bahkan terasa menyengat sakit sampai ke dada Juvia yang sekarang.

Juvia itu kemudian membuka laci meja, tak sengaja menemukan catatan medis dan ronsen di dalam sana. Dan ketika membukanya, mata Juvia tak mampu berkedip maupun meneskan airmata.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan, Juvia?"** Juvia itu mendadak mendorong laci meja refleks dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

" **Ah, ibu, aku mau membersihkan ini. Seharusnya ibu hati-hati kalau menggunakan cat air. Lihat semuanya jadi merah. Haha."**

" **A-Ah ya. Haha. Ibu kedepan dulu ya."**

Juvia itu tersenyum getir diiringi cairan bening yang mulai menyeruak di ujung kelopaknya dan ia meremat kertas-kertas itu kala ibunya pergi.

Meja diujung sana.

" **Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk~"**

Kondisinya bahkan terlihat semakin parah, tapi ia tidak berhenti untuk istirahat atau pergi menemui dokter dan hanya fokus pada butiknya.

Juvia ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya saat itu, ia mencoba membuang rasa khawatir dan sedihnya dengan semakin menggeluti desain, tapi yang terjadi malah ia semakin membenci dunia itu. Ibunya tak memperdulikan kesehatannya hanya karena butik. Juvia benci itu. Ia benci. Ia benci dengan segala desain ini. Tapi, ck, ia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain melihat sang ibu kesakitan di butik berkali-kali.

 _Desain mengingatkanku akan penderitaanmu. Desain membuatku kembali tenggelam akan masa-masa itu. Desain membuatku tak memperdulikanmu. Desain membuat aku dan Ibu selalu kehilangan komunikasi. Setiap mengerjakannya, ibu akan fokus dengan desainnya sendiri dan aku pun juga begitu, sampai hari-hari terasa lewat begitu saja dengan sia-sia dan membuatku kehilangan segalanya._

 _Tapi,_

"Juvia." Kata Lyon, suaranya berhasil menarikku dari masa-masa itu.

 _Aku meruntuk desain dan melampiaskan semua kekesalan dan penyesalanku padanya, hanya karena keegoisanku sendiri. Aku tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada ibu. Lebih memilih menutup diri dan membiarkanku ikut ke dalam permainan yang ibuku buat. Seharusnya kami tak seperti itu. Seharusnya aku banyak bicara padanya sebelum ia semakin memburuk. Dan mencoba mendesain bersama sehingga aku tak perlu merasakan hal ini. Ck._

 _Ini semua terjadi bukan karena desain, kan?_

 _Andai saja waktu itu aku memiliki lebih banyak keberanian untuk berbicara dengan Ibu._

Juvia kemudian mencoba untuk tersenyum. _Menyesalinya pun percuma bukan?..._

Dan gadis itu mulai menguatkan hatinya. ... _Aku tak akan pernah bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi._ Ia membuka laci bawah lemari dan mengambil kardus besar bertuliskan nama ibunya disana.

 _Ibu, aku pinjam ini ya.._

* * *

Kediaman Scarlet, Pukul 17.30

"Tadaima."

"Kyaaaah, Juvia, akhirnya kau datang!" Pekik dua orang berambut scarlet sembari menyambar seorang gadis yang baru saja datang di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Tante sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku jugaa." Ujar Erza tak mau kalah dengan Ibunya.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja." Senyum sang kepala rumah tangga sembari mengusap kepala Juvia. "Terima kasih sudah repot-repot menjaga putri kecilku ya." Senyum ayahnya Erza kemudian seraya menggeser pandang menatap Lyon.

"A-Ah.." Lyon hanya bergumam sembari mengelus tengkuk.

"Ayo masuk, Tante memasak banyak makanan untuk kalian." Ujar Erika Scarlet, Ibunya Erza seraya menarik tangan Juvia dan Lyon masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

Juvia duduk diteras atas rumah Erza. Makan malam sudah selesai sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Membuat Juvia ingin melepas rindu dengan kebiasaan lamanya sebelum mereka kembali ke Crocus pukul 10 malam nanti, sementara Lyon sibuk berceloteh banyak hal dengan ayah dan Ibunya Erza dibawah sana. Juvia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap bintang-bintang di langit Magnolia yang tak akan pernah ia lihat di Crocus. Udara malam ini terasa dingin, sampai-sampai membuat gadis itu menutup punggungnya dengan selimut tipis. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang kian terasa mendekatinya. Tapi, Juvia tak mengacuhkan dan hanya menekuk lutut memandangi hamparan langit diatas sana.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar mau kesini." Ujar Erza seraya menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas ke depan Juvia.

Juvia hanya tertawa kecil seraya mengambil cangkir itu.

"Padahal aku yang mati-matian membujukmu untuk pulang kemarin. Tapi begitu Lyon yang mengajak, kau langsung mau kesini. Menyebalkan." Cibir Erza dengan raut pocker face nya.

Juvia tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia sungguh tak pernah menyangka kalau Erza akan sekesal ini.

"Tapi.." Interupsi Erza tiba-tiba. Ia menyesap aroma coklat panasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku senang kau kesini."

Iris mata Juvia melebar seketika. Ia menatap wajah Erza sejenak dan tersenyum hangat sebelum kembali menengadahkan kepala melihat ke langit sana.

"Ne, Erza.." Panggil Juvia.

Angin berhembus kecang menerpa suraian keduanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, perkataan Juvia yang baru saja terlewat dengan angin, membuat Erza menggeser pandang ke arahnya utuh dan menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

* * *

Stasiun Magnolia, 21.30

"Itekimasu." Senyum Juvia seraya melepas lambayan pada Erza dan orang tuanya.

"Iterasai." Balas Erika dan Erza nyaris bersamaan. Setelah puas memberi lambayan dan senyuman, Juvia memutar lankah 180 derajat dan menyamakannya dengan kaki Lyon yang berjalan tepat ke arah peron.

Begitu melihat Juvia tak lagi melambai, Erza bergegas menurunkan tangannya meski senyuman sama sekali tak hilang dari wajahnya.

Perlahan, melihat suraian itu lambat laun sudah mulai tak terlihat, senyum Erza mendadak melebar dan ia melepas dengusan senang.

"Haha."

"Kau kenapa, Erza?" Heran ibunya.

"Haha. Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Ibunya tampak memiringkan kepala sedikit.

"Pembohong." Sentak Erika. "Ayo katakan! Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ibu!" Titah Ibunya seraya berkacak pinggang. Namun sang anak malah memutar langkah dan semakin tertawa lebar.

"Tidak ada, ibu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa? Hei, apa Juvia ada mengatakan sesuatu?" Kesal Ibunya.

"Hahaha." Tapi Erza tetap mengacuhkannya dan semakin tertawa.

"Mou, Erza!"

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Sela Ayah sembari merangkul bahu Ibu.

* * *

Gerbong tengah kereta menuju Crocus. Juvia tampak menyanggahkan kepalanya pada sudut jendela kaca kereta, sebagian wajahnya tertutupi poni meski senyuman terulas dengan jelas. Sementara Lyon sedang berusaha memasukkan kotak yang Juvia bawa keatas kabin barang.

"Berakhir." Ujar Juvia pelan setelah menarik napas cukup lama. Meski suaranya keluar bersamaan dengan hela napas, namun kata yang ia keluarkan itu mampu tertangkap jelas oleh Lyon.

"Apanya?" Tanya Lyon tak mengerti begitu duduk disebelah Juvia. Wajahnya tampak datar yang membuat Juvia mendengus.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya mengulas senyuman dan kembali menatap luar.

Lyon mengelus tengkuknya. "Sudah cukup, bukan? kau sudah membuatku penuh kebingungan hari ini." Cibir Lyon kesal seraya menyandarkan diri pada bangku kereta. Mendengarnya, Juvia malah mendengus lucu.

"Gomennasai." Tuturnya lembut. Lyon hanya meliriknya dan kemudian berdeham singkat.

Suara peluit kereta terdengar memekak dari depan sana menandakan kereta akan memulai perjalanan sekarang. Mendengarnya, Juvia melirik singkat pada speaker yang tergantung diatas sana dan kembali menatap luar dengan wajah yang ia topangkan pada tangan.

"Akhirnya kita kembali ke Crocus." Tutur Lyon, Juvia tak mengubrisnya dan hanya memejamkan mata sambil merasakan kereta mulai bergerak.

"Aku senang bisa kesini bersamamu." Senyum Lyon. "Saat melihatmu berdiri di pohon tadi, aku jadi teringat dengan pembagian kertas pemilihan karir waktu SMA dulu. Kau tahu, kalau waktu itu aku tidak bicara denganmu, mungkin aku masih berada di bawah lengan orang tuaku. Haha"

"Aku tahu." Timpal Juvia yang langsung membungkam suara tawa Lyon.

"Eh?" Ia langsung menoleh dan menatap Juvia penuh kebingungan.

Tapi, Juvia malah mengulas senyuman meski mata masih terpejam dan wajah masih menghadap keluar jendela.

' _Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia berbicara panjang denganku. Aku terlalu senang sampai aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Selain mendengarkan perkataannya yang entah kenapa langsung mengubah cara pandangku.'_

' _Aku bersyukur bertemu dengannya.'_

"Ne, Lyon." Panggil Juvia seraya membuka mata. "Aku akan kembali mendesain."

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Minna Gomennasai..  
Ugh, aku nyusun chapter ini sampai nyaris dua bulan lebih. Ya ampun.  
Aku juga minta maaf kalau feel dan scenenya kurang memuaskan karena aku pun sudah kebingungan nulisnya gak tahu kenapa. Sungguh Maafkan aku. Hiks.  
Oke, Next chap akan memasuki konflik berat dimana akan penuh dengan moment Gruvia vs Lyvia. Yah, semoga aku gak malas nulisnya. Haha, Doakan saja. Hiks.  
Btw, setelah aku membaca ripiu kalian, kenapa sekarang jadi banyak yang berpaling ke Lyvia ya? Hahahahaha..  
Apakah kalian mau endingnya aku buat ke Lyon? *di deathglare fans Gruvia.  
Oke abaikan!  
See you next chap~


End file.
